Enemy in Their Midst
by xtr75
Summary: Charlie and Angelo are engaged, so how will Charlie deal with the woman who is out to destroy her and the man she loves? A CJ fic set amid betrayal and murder.
1. Chapter 1

The two detectives sit across from the suspect, noticing everything, looking for any sign of dishonesty. "So tell me about the night in which a police officer was left lying in a pool of his own blood, slowly bleeding to death," the lead detective requests.

"I don't know what happened that night, I wasn't there."

"You were seen in the area earlier that night."

"I was on my way home when the station called and said a person had been seen snooping around in that area; it was on my way, so I said I'd take a look."

"A person was seen snooping in the same area where a police officer was later murdered that night, yet you didn't file a report?"

"There wasn't anything to report. It turned out to be the owner of the property who had been working late."

"At that time of night?"

"Perhaps I should rephrase that; he was working late with his assistant. He was snooping around because he was supposed to be at home, not screwing his assistant. His assistant confirmed that they had been meeting there every Friday night while his wife was visiting her mother out of town."

"What did you do next?"

"I went home."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"No. I didn't see anyone else on the road and there wasn't anyone home when I got there."

"Well that's just too bad for you, because a witness may have gotten you out of a shit load of trouble, as it is, you have no alibi for the time of the murder."

"I had no reason to kill him and there is no way I would ever leave a wounded colleague behind."

"Not even one who was suspicious of your activities?"

"I'm sorry?"

"He thought that there were things that didn't add up at the station, so he kept a journal of all his doubts and suspicions; your name features prominently, as does your fiancé."

"We haven't done anything wrong."

"I don't believe you, but for the moment, I don't have enough to charge you." Shuffling the papers on the desk, the detective looks over at the suspect, her lip curling in disgust. "Interview over," the detective speaks into the recorder, before turning it off. "For the moment Sergeant Buckton, you are free to go, but be aware that you and your fiancé are our main suspects in the murder of Snr Constable Trevor Moreland."


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't kill Trev, Detective."

"Forgive my scepticism Sergeant, but you're hardly in a position to plead your innocence when you feature so heavily in Moreland's notebook, when you have no alibi for the time of his death and when you're engaged to a man who has previously murdered a fellow officer."

"I don't know why Moreland was suspicious of me but Jack's death was a tragic accident, one Angelo has had to live with that every single day for the past two and a half years."

"Tell me Sergeant, how long after he escaped justice were you in his bed?"

"That is none of your business."

"Oh, it's very much my business, especially if I find out anything that ties you to the night Const. Holden died."

"I was taking my daughter to visit her father that night. Check with Grant, he'll tell you that we were sitting down to a meal together at the time Jack was killed."

"I'll do that."

"Detective, you have no right to dig into that case; it was ruled as a tragic accident."

"I'm aware of the official outcome Sergeant, but I find it strange how a highly trained officer could mistake a fellow officer as a perp."

"Jack wasn't supposed to have been there."

"Neither was Rosetta. He was off-duty and out of uniform; he had no right to be trespassing on private property."

"The property was owned by a friend of his; Angelo often checked the security of the place as a favour. I don't know why Jack was there because he was supposed to have been patrolling on the other side of town."

"Perhaps you'd like to explain why Rosetta was armed; it's illegal for police officers to remove their firearms from the station when they're off-duty." The detective stares at Charlie, "There's something you're not telling us Sergeant."

"You know damn well that Angelo was moonlighting as an armed security guard, for which he had a licence to carry a firearm."

"But not permission to work a second job."

"He was reprimanded and he no longer works as a security guard, which you're precious bits of paper there must tell you."

"He lied about his second job at the time, just like he lied about being there that night."

"He panicked ok!" Charlie blurts out. "Jack was his friend and he had just killed him; he was devastated."

"Not devastated enough to confess or to accept his punishment."

"There was no punishment because it was an accident. How many times do I have to say that?" Charlie leans forward in anger, "If you're looking for something that was missed Detective, you won't find it. That night was a series of tragic circumstances that led to the death of a good man, a close friend to the both of us."

"Rosetta doesn't seem too cut up about it; he has his freedom, his job, a beautiful fiancé and from what I understand, the admiration of this entire hick town. Yeah, it really sounds like he's suffering and as for you, I doubt you even waited until Const. Holden was cold before you jumped into his killer's bed. How long have you been in a relationship with a fellow officer Sergeant?"

"Angelo and I got together a few weeks after Jack's death," Charlie reluctantly admits.

"Wow, you never even waited until he was cleared of any wrongdoing before you were forgiving him and screwing him."

"I don't have to justify my relationship with you."

"I must say, I expected more from someone who was near the top of her class at the academy."

Charlie rocks back in her seat, trying to regain her composure while she fumes at the detective. "Do you have a problem with me Detective?"

"You're damn right I do. I can't stand cops like you, cops who think they've done nothing wrong and are entitled to wear that uniform."

"I haven't done anything wrong," Charlie says through gritted teeth, her anger growing with every second. "I'm so glad to see you've got such an open mind about this investigation Detective. Just be sure to keep your prejudice out of this investigation and if you continue with this slanderous line of questioning in regards to Jack's death, I will lodge an official complaint."

"Going to go running to daddy are we? Is he the one that got lover-boy off a murder charge? Tell me Sergeant, how can you sleep with him knowing he killed your friend and colleague and then lied about it?"

"I sleep very well. Angelo is a good man and despite what you think, he has paid dearly for Jack's death."

"And what about the other crimes he's been allowed to get away with?"

"What other crimes?"

"Six months ago, he accessed the private phone records of his last girlfriend, a Belle Jeffries; he then used this information to humiliate her in public."

"Belle lied about them having an affair; she was never his girlfriend," Charlie says, still upset that her former friend had lied about Angelo like that.

"So why did Angelo access her phone records and then call her a whore in front of everyone?"

"Aden was his friend and Roman was like a father figure to Aden so when Angelo thought Belle was having an affair with him, it distressed him."

"Except your fiancé got it all wrong; there was no affair between Belle Jeffries and Roman Harris. I guess in his jealousy, all he saw were a lot of phone calls between Mrs Jeffries and Mr Harris, when Mr Harris was offering nothing more than a shoulder to cry on; his wife Leah confirmed that."

"At the time Angelo didn't know that and it had nothing to do with his jealousy; Angelo has never cheated on me. Detective, I know Angelo was wrong to have accessed her records, but he was just trying to protect the memory of his friend."

"It was illegal and he should have been reprimanded."

"The sergeant at the time didn't feel the need to punish Angelo further; he believed Angelo had suffered enough because of Belle's lies."

"Lies? Did you see what he did to her when he attacked her in her own home, physically assaulting her? He punched his fist through a god damn wall!"

"That wasn't Angelo, even Belle admitted that and withdrew her accusation."

"Only after a visit from your fiancé in which he threatened to finish what he'd started."

"Angelo never went anywhere near her, not after all her lies."

"That's not what Mrs Jeffries said when she made her second statement."

"What? Belle never made another statement," Charlie says in confusion.

"She did, but the statement seems to have disappeared, but the officer who took it, Const. Moreland, noted it in his notebook."

"Well he never came to me with this information."

"Why would he, when he believed you'd just cover it up and were probably behind making the statement disappear."

"I would never do such a thing!"

"According to his notebook, Moreland believed you were actively covering for your fiancé's misdeeds."

"He was wrong. When was this statement supposedly made?"

"15 days after the initial attack. Her second allegation was when Moreland started to get suspicious of his fellow officers, especially when he saw that the statement had disappeared and it was strongly suggested by another officer that he drop it."

"What other officer?"

"You don't need to know that Sergeant; we wouldn't want that officer to meet with an accident, now would we?"

Charlie takes a deep breath, choosing to ignore the accusation. "Belle was a troubled young woman, her husband's death shook her up badly. It was devastating for her when Aden got drunk and drove his car into a tree."

"Were you aware that he was seen arguing with Const. Rosetta the day of his death and that in her second statement, Mrs Jeffries admitted that her affair with Rosetta started not long after her marriage and that only hours before his death, her husband had confronted her, that he had told her he had suspected her infidelity for months and that his so-called friend had bragged to him about it that morning and that's why they were arguing."

"It's all lies. Angelo was his friend and they'd argued a few times because he was the one who was trying to get Aden to accept help for his drinking."

"I guess we'll never know; Mr Jeffries is dead, Const. Moreland is dead, and Belle Jeffries is dead."

"What!" Charlie cries out in shock.

"Belle Jeffries body was discovered in her Sydney flat five days ago; she died of an apparent overdose of prescription pills."

"Look, I'm sorry that Belle is dead, but I'm not surprised that she took her own life; she was a mess after Aden's death and then when no one believed her lies, she left town with nothing."

"Her death is still an ongoing investigation; there was evidence that someone was there that day."

"It wasn't Angelo, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, he was on duty that day, so were you."

"Well, there you are."

"Moreland kept in contact with her, to let her know that he believed her. I just find it a bit of a coincidence that she died only days before Moreland did; looks a little like someone may have been tying up loose ends."

"Looks more like you're trying to blame every single crime on Angelo or me."

"You seem to have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"That's because I haven't done anything wrong and neither has Angelo, so why don't you do your job, get your head out of the past and go and find Trevor's killer."

"I'm looking at his killer right now, or at least the woman who knows who his killer is."

"I don't know anything about his death."

"You're lying Sergeant and if you're not, then you would have to be the biggest mug in the police force to have been duped so badly. The blind faith you have in your fiancé is laughable; he's a murderer, he's corrupt and he's a thug who gets off on bashing women."

"Angelo is none of those things Detective and you clearly have no proof to the contrary. I do find it curious Detective, that you waited until you had turned the recorder off before throwing around these wild accusations."

"I intend to prove every 'wild' accusation Sergeant. This place is a joke Sergeant, you have few arrests made for serious crimes and you have a serial rapist who you have no clue about..."

"There's been no rapes for over 8 months."

"Not because of anything you've done. You either haven't got a clue what is going on here Buckton or you just choose to look the other way."

"I'm not sitting here to listen to anymore of this bullshit." Charlie stands up, her chair sliding back with a loud screech as she leans on the table. "This is my station Detective and whatever you may think of me, I deserve the same respect due to every officer."

"You deserve nothing," the detective spits out, standing up and leaning toward her across the table. "I'm watching you Buckton and when you screw up, I'll be there, ready and waiting."

"You'll be waiting a long time, because I haven't don't anything."

"Get out of my sight Sergeant."

"With pleasure."

Charlie storms out of the interview room, closely followed by the detective. "Joey, what are you doing here?" Watson asks in shock.

"My job," she says, turning her back on Watson and heading back to the interview room.

"You know that bitch?" Charlie asks.

"I should; she's my little sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Shocked by this revelation, Charlie stares at Watson before looking back at the now closed door. "She's your sister!"

"Yeah."

"How the hell did you ever put up with her?"

"Charlie please, she's my sister."

"No offence Watson, but you have no idea what she was like in there."

"Knowing Joey, I have a fair idea."

"How come she's never visited you since you've been here; it's not that far."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my sister; we just don't always get along."

"After sitting in that room with her, I can understand why."

"Charlie!"

"Sorry, that wasn't fair on you." Charlie takes a long breath, trying to calm down. "Georgina, she's convinced Angelo is some major bad guy and that we're both involved in Trev's murder."

"I'm sorry Charlie, if I'd known she was the detective in charge, I would have warned you what she was like."

"Even though she's your sister?"

"Just because she's my sister, that doesn't mean that I always approve of her tactics. Be careful Charlie, Joey sometimes forgets that people have feelings and she's quite fond of using a sledgehammer against anyone who gets in her way."

"Thanks for the warning, but it's already obvious she's after Angelo in a big way and I'm in her way."

"I have no doubt that you will be cleared, until you are though, you're probably going to be in for a rather unpleasant time."

"I just wish we could do something to prove our innocence to her and get her off our backs so we can find the real killer."

"We've all been warned about doing our own investigation and believe me Charlie, you do not want to get Joey offside by interfering."

"Are you sure she's your sister, because it sounds like you can barely stand her yourself."

"Joey has a lot of faults, but she's always there for the people she cares about; it's the people she doesn't like that need to watch out."

"Lucky me then, because she definitely doesn't like me."

* * *

Joey looks up as her partner comes back into the room.

"Joey, Const. Rosetta's waiting outside to be interviewed."

"Thanks Graves, let him sit out there for a while and stew."

"He already looks pissed."

"Good."

"You mind if I go and grab some lunch then?"

"Go ahead, take your time."

"Oh and Joey, I hope I never get on your bad side."

"I don't have a bad side," Joey looks at her innocently, eliciting a chuckle from Graves. "Hey, while you're out, can you grab me a sandwich?"

"Will do."

* * *

Furious at being forced to wait, Angelo nevertheless puts on his most charming smile as he struts into the room. "Ladies," he sits across the table from them, his confidence obvious to everyone in the room.

"A police officer is dead Const. Rosetta."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then show some respect and wipe that smug grin off your face. And it's not ladies, it's Detective Sgt Collins and Detective Const. Graves."

"Yes sir...ah..ma'am, miss."

"Detective will do just fine, Constable." Angelo flinches at the scorn in her voice and the reminder that he was still only a constable. "Where were you Constable, the night that Const. Moreland was shot dead?"

"I wasn't shooting Trev, if that's what you think."

"Constable, I won't warn you again about your attitude."

"I was on duty."

"And?"

"And what?" Angelo catches his smirk just in time. "I was on duty, Detective, as in I was in a police car driving around; my partner will tell you, he was sitting in the car with me."

"Forgive me if I have a few doubts about the word of any officer in this station," Joey feels some satisfaction at the effect her words had on him. "Did you have any problems with Const. Moreland?"

"Other than he wasn't a team player, then no, I didn't have a problem with him; certainly none that were worth killing him over."

"Wasn't a team player?"

"We're a close knit bunch here; ask your sister, she was always up for a little _get together_ after work," his brief smile and wink disappearing when she shows no reaction. "Trev kept to himself, never joined us for drinks or other get-togethers."

"Maybe he just didn't like you."

"Everybody likes me Detective; I'm very likeable," his most charming smile back in full force.

"Actually, I don't find you very likeable at all, more like despicable."

"You just don't know me, Detective."

"Believe me, I know all about cops like you Rosetta, you're irresponsible, unprofessional, chauvinistic..."

Tuning the drone of her voice out, Angelo studies both women, finding them both attractive, especially Collins. The way her anger set her eyes on fire, the wedding ring on her finger making her more attractive, the hint of breasts under her loose shirt. Imaging what it would be like to hold them while he bent her over the table and fucked her with Graves watching, Angelo rests his hands in his lap to hide his arousal, letting the scene in his mind play out.

"Well Constable?"

"Huh?" Angelo curses silently as he realises she had stopped talking. "I'm sorry, could you say that again."

"You're not taking this very seriously."

"I'm sorry Trev's dead but I had nothing to do with it. Actually, I don't even know why I'm here. I was on duty when he died, now if you'll excuse me ladies, I'll be leaving."

"Sit DOWN!"

"Am I under arrest?" Joey stares at him, hating him and everything he represented, before being forced to shake her head. "Then I don't have to sit here and listen to this shit any longer. And in future detectives, I'd like a bit more warning before I'm railroaded so I can have my attorney present."

"Why would you need an attorney? You have something to hide?"

"No, but it's fairly obvious that you're not interested in the truth, only getting another notch on your belt. Well I'm not playing that game." Angelo gets up and walks out of the room leaving behind two very annoyed detectives.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that was a waste of time," Graves says once Angelo had closed the door.

"Not really. He couldn't get out of here fast enough and at least now he knows he's not going to just charm his way out of this."

"Well, he definitely doesn't like being considered a suspect. If I were you Joey, I'd watch out for him."

"I intend to."

"I'm serious Joey, there is something about that guy and it's not just because he couldn't drag his eyes away from our tits."

"Judging by the way his eyes shifted between us and the way he was covering himself, I'm pretty sure he was fantasising about having sex with one or both of us."

"Oh gross," she shudders as she remembers the way his eyes had watched them.

"Some seem to find him charming," Joey's voice full of mockery.

"I suppose there's no accounting for taste. I do kind of feel sorry for his fiancé if he's always like that when he's around women."

"Buckton doesn't deserve your pity."

"Jesus Joey, what's got you in such a mood, aside from being ogled by that creep?"

"There's a lot of unanswered questions and Buckton and Rosetta have the answers."

"There's no real proof against either them. All we have are Moreland's rants in his notebook."

"Trust me, they know something."

"I've known you for two years Joey and I usually trust your instincts, but Buckton didn't tell us anything we didn't already know about Holden and Moreland's deaths. Was she right Joey, do you have something against them?"

"Come on Graves, look at the crime rate here, the lack of arrests, the way witnesses suddenly change their minds, statements and evidence that goes missing; something is going on at this police station."

"That doesn't mean Buckton and Rosetta know anything about it and you didn't answer my question. Joey, when you say you have a feeling, you're usually right, but are you sure that your own experiences and anger aren't clouding your judgement in this case?"

Sitting back in her chair as she regards her partner, Joey reluctantly admits to her that maybe she is right. "I guess that's why I asked for you on this case; you always keep me in check."

"Don't bullshit me Joey, I'm the only one that will work with you."

"That too," grinning at her. "Why do you put up with me?"

"You're damn good at your job, you have an arrest rate the envy of most of the other detectives and just about everyone you arrest is convicted; I figured if I latched on to you, my career will go up with yours."

"Or down with mine when I've pushed too far."

"I can look after myself and if it ever came to that, as you're the senior partner, I'll just blame it all on you and save my own arse."

"I have always liked your honesty."

"Joey, everyone warned me about you, said that you were impossible to work with, but despite all that I found myself liking you and I consider you my friend."

"Thanks Graves," Joey says, grateful to have her support. "So what's your overall impression of Buckton and Rosetta?"

"I'm not sure of Buckton just yet, but there's definitely something off about Rosetta."

"Off? That's your professional opinion, there's something off?"

"What would you call it? We were accusing him of murder and he sat there with that insufferable smug look on his face, getting an erection; it's almost like he doesn't even care that these men are dead."

"He probably doesn't," Joey murmurs, more to herself than Graves.

"Joey, are we finished here for the day?"

"Why, you have a hot date to get to?" grinning at Graves' indignant look.

"Don't let my husband hear you say that."

"I haven't seen Dex in a while, what's he been up to?"

"Maybe if you accepted our invites out occasionally, you'd know."

"Suitable rebuked, now tell."

"He graduates from uni in a couple of months and then we can finally go on our honeymoon."

"About time too, what's it been, 9 months since the wedding?"

"Between Dex's studies and my work, we haven't had the time to get away."

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm not telling you until after we get back, just in case you decide that you just have to have me on another case and turn up on my doorstep in the middle of the night."

"I only did that once."

"The night I got engaged, so this time I'm not taking the chance; Dex and I are even leaving our mobiles behind."

"Graves, you're forgetting that I'm a detective and could track you down anywhere."

"And you're forgetting that I have a gun which I will happily use if you turn up on my honeymoon."

Joey holds her hands up in surrender, "I promise, you won't see or hear from me until you get back from wherever you're going."

Graves narrows her eyes at Joey in sudden suspicion, Joey's smirk confirming it, "God damn you Joey, you already know where we're going, don't you!"

"You left the brochure on your desk; you're going to love it up there."

"Have you been up there?"

"We hired a yacht and sailed up that way on our honeymoon."

"It makes me seasick just thinking of being stuck on a boat."

"There's nothing like it; it was just the two of us, no one in sight, nights spent under the stars, the gentle rocking of the boat, rocking back and forth, back and forth," Joey continues to tease her partner who was turning green.

"Oh god Joey, stop that, please."

"How can you watch an autopsy but you go green just at the mention of boats?"

"Because my feet are on firm ground at an autopsy and the room doesn't bob up and down. Can I go now, I'd really like to have a shower and clean the stench off; I feel so dirty after sitting across from him."

"Go ahead."

"Are you staying at the hotel or with your sister?"

"I don't know."

"Joey, please don't tell me that you didn't tell her you were coming?"

"Ok, I won't."

Shaking her head at her, Graves heads to the door, "Well good luck Joey, I hope she doesn't hurt you too badly."

"So do I." Joey stands up, deciding it was time to face the music.

* * *

Waiting in the reception area while her sister deals with someone, Joey leans against the wall, ignoring the glares from the other officers. Realising her sister waiting for her, Watson walks toward the interview room, forcing Joey to follow her. "Thanks for the heads up Joey," she says angrily. Closing the door behind her, Joey stands there with her hands in her pockets, staring at the floor. "Cut the innocent schoolgirl act Joey, you know damn well you should have warned me that you were the detective in charge."

"Why, it wouldn't have stopped you from overreacting."

"These people are my friends Joey."

"Maybe you need new friends," she mutters under her breath.

"What was that Joey, I didn't quite catch that smartarse remark."

"Georgina, it is not my fault that they're under investigation."

"Charlie's incapable of breaking the law."

"What about lover-boy?"

"Angelo's an ok guy."

"Oh please don't tell me you've been screwing him too."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"What's so ridiculous about it, he kind of intimated it when he was talking about your little after work get-togethers."

"I have never slept with Angelo, nor do I intend to. Jesus Joey, he's engaged to my friend."

"I somehow doubt that that stops him from trying to screw anything with a pulse."

"Probably not," Watson admits. "Joey, Angelo can be a bit insufferable sometimes with his constant flirting, but I doubt he would do this."

"Well it's a good thing I'm the one in charge of this investigation and not someone from this station, because in the short time I've been here, I've got the impression that everyone thinks Buckton and Rosetta can walk on water."

"It's so nice to see that you haven't lost your usual charming personality," she says sarcastically.

Joey shrugs her shoulders in acceptance of her sister's words, "Hey, you know me sis, I'm not one for change."

Watson sighs, folding her arms across her chest, "I suppose you expect to stay with me?"

"I was kind of hoping," looking at her sister appealingly.

Watson rolls her eyes in resignation, never able to resist that look, "I'm going to regret this and you're going to make life hell around here, but come here you little scamp." Watson hugs her sister, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Joey, I love you, so please, for my sake, try not to piss everyone off, because I have to live here."

"I'll try but no promises."

"I suppose that's better than nothing," Watson says, pulling away. "Where's Graves staying?"

"Hotel."

"There's more than enough room at my place for the both of you."

"Thanks sis."

"Oh don't thank me, I want her there so she can keep an eye on you."

"I really do not deserve this reputation."

"Yes you do. Joey, you're about as subtle as a brick, you step on toes and you deliberately rub people up the wrong way."

"I don't see the point in pussy-footing around."

"Yes well, just remember that this time you're investigating other cops, so it may be advisable to use a little less of the sledgehammer this time around or you may find yourself out of a job or shipped off to some station far, far away."

"Advice noted," Joey offers a mock salute.

"And ignored no doubt. Look, I'm still on duty for the next couple of hours, so take my keys and I'll see you at home."

"I'll stop off at the shops on the way home, because I doubt you have any food in the house."

"Food has to be cooked."

"Yeah, well while I'm here, I'm doing all the cooking."

"Hey, no arguments from me."

"I'll see you at home later," Joey says as she opens the door and sees Angelo lurking nearby. "I hope your surveillance techniques are a lot better out in the field, Constable."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just looking for Watson."

"Try knocking next time instead of listening through keyholes."

Angelo scowls as she walks past him. "Bitch," he mutters.

"I heard that," Joey calls out from down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling drained after her encounter with the detectives, Charlie sits at home with Angelo, talking about what happened during their interviews. When Charlie tells him about Belle, Angelo puts his arm around her in comfort. "I can't believe that Belle's dead," he says in disbelief.

"If it wasn't suicide, who do you think could have done that to her?"

"For all we know, Belle could have topped herself and the detectives are just looking for anything to blame on us."

"We were both on duty the day she died, they know that."

"It could still be a suicide though, I mean she was screwed up, and if it wasn't suicide, I don't know, Belle was a whore, so maybe she set her sights on someone else's husband or boyfriend and someone decided they'd had enough."

"Angelo, please don't call her a whore. I know her lies hurt you, they hurt me too, but she was messed up."

"Charlie, I would never cheat on you, everyone knows that and for that whore, sorry, for Belle to go around telling people that we were having an affair and then to lie and accuse me of assault, well I'm sorry, but it's hard to feel sympathy for her."

"No one even believed her Angelo, but I do wish we all hadn't just abandoned her like that."

"That's because everyone was worried she'd accuse them of something next. She never gave us a choice Charlie."

"I suppose not."

Angelo pulls her closer to him, "We'll get through this Charlie."

"I just hate the thought of someone thinking I'm dirty."

"If any cop was dirty, it was Trev."

"What do you mean?"

"What was he doing out there at that time of night, alone?"

"You think he was meeting someone?"

"He had no other reason to be out there. And this notebook they keep talking about, have you even seen it?"

"No, but I doubt they'd make it up."

"Trev might have though." At Charlie's blank look, Angelo adds, "Trev might have kept a diary to make it look like he was investigating us when it was him all along."

"That's a bit of a stretch."

"Well who knows what was going on in his head or why he was there that night Charlie. The only people who do know what happened that night are Trev and the person who killed him, and that wasn't us."

"At least you have an alibi, I don't."

"Don't worry Charlie, they'll never be able to prove anything because you didn't do it."

"I just hope it doesn't take too long for Collins to figure that out." Charlie rests her head against his shoulder. "I can't believe she's related to Georgina."

"It could be a good thing. Watson's one of your closest friends, if she speaks to her sister, she may be able to get her off our backs."

"It wouldn't be fair to put her in the middle like that."

"It's not exactly fair what her sister's doing to us."

"Still, I'd like to keep my friendship with Georgina out of it."

"Ok, then look at it this way; with that attitude of hers, Collins isn't going to last long here. If there's too many complaints against her, her superiors will have to pull her out."

"I checked up on her Angelo; she's got a history of putting people off side, a long list of complaints about her attitude, but her superiors keep putting her in charge because no matter how obnoxious she is, she gets results. They're willing to put up with her attitude because her success makes them look good."

"Well this time she's going to look an absolute fool when she's forced to apologise to us."

"How about we just forget about it, at least for the rest of the night?"

"Sounds like a good idea. In fact, why don't we turn in for the night?" Angelo suggests, nuzzling his way along Charlie's neck. "We can forget everything except each other."

"I'm not sure I'm really in the mood."

"Come on Charlie, what better way to forget than in each other's arms," Angelo says pulling her to her feet and towards their bedroom.

* * *

**WARNING: I apologise beforehand for the yuck factor (Charlie and Angelo), but I assure you that this is most definitely a CJ story. You may want to have a bucket handy though**.

* * *

"Say it Charlie."

"I'm yours," Charlie groans as Angelo thrusts harder into her.

"Say it again."

"I'm yours, I'm always yours...oh god," Charlie cries out as they climax together.

"I love you Charlie," Angelo kisses her before rolling onto his side.

"I love you too."

"Then let's get married now."

"Angelo, Trevor just died, I don't think it'd be appropriate."

"You're right, I'm just desperate to have you as my wife, Mrs Rosetta."

"Buckton," she reminds him, "At least at work."

"Why are you insisting on that Charlie, do you have a problem with my name?"

"Of course not, but there's been Buckton's in the police force for years; I'd like to continue the tradition."

"Fair enough, but our kids will be Rosetta's," Angelo asserts, placing his hand possessively on Charlie's belly. "I want to feel my child growing in there soon, Charlie."

"We talked about this Angelo; we agreed to wait a few years."

"I know we did, but I guess with Trev's death, it's made me realise how short life is. I want us to start a family as soon as we're married."

"The wedding's only a few months away."

"Please Charlie."

"I'll think about it."

"That's a yes."

"No, that's a 'I'll think about it'."

"No, that's a yes," Angelo insists grinning at her, "Come on Charlie, you never say no to me."

"Angelo, I've only been a Sergeant for a short time and with everything else going on, I'm just not ready to have another child."

"You were happy enough to have Ruby when you were sixteen, so I don't know why you're so resistant now."

"Ruby wasn't exactly planned."

"This isn't fair Charlie, you have her, but you won't give me a child."

"Jesus Angelo, I told you, I do want more children, just not now," growing frustrated by Angelo's stubbornness.

Realising he was pushing too far, Angelo takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry Charlie. I just have this image of holding a little Rosetta in my arms."

"In a few years, you will."

"Ok," Angelo relents, moving over Charlie, grinning down at her, "Can we at least practice?"

"Don't you ever tire?"

"Never with you," he grins as he moves between her legs.

"Angelo, please, I'm really not in the mood this time."

"Jesus Charlie," he fumes as he climbs off her.

"I'm sorry for not being obsessed with sex like you seem to be."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean," he asks angrily.

"It means that you don't always care if I want to or not."

"That's ridiculous Charlie, I have never forced you to have sex with me."

"I didn't mean it like that. Angelo, I just feel like sometimes you're only interested in your own pleasure and not mine."

"Why haven't you said anything before?"

"I have, you just don't listen."

"This is bullshit Charlie," he says as he jumps out of bed.

"Angelo, where are you going?"

"I'm going to run this frustration out," slipping into a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

"Angelo," Charlie calls out, upset when he ignores her and walks out. Charlie winces as the front door slams. Lying back in bed, Charlie wipes a tear from her eye, wondering if she was being selfish for denying Angelo a child he so desperately wanted and then wondering why she kept making excuses for delaying getting pregnant.

* * *

While Charlie cries herself to sleep, Angelo is working out his frustration in the arms of another woman.

"Oh god Angelo, that's it...ahhhhhhhh," she cries out, Angelo thrusting once more before crying out his own release.

Sighing in relief, Angelo lies beside her. "Aren't you glad you let me in the door now?"

"You could have been seen Angelo."

"I know, but I needed you."

"Charlie being frigid again," trying to keep the smile from her face.

"It's this damn investigation."

"I've heard a couple of people talking about Det. Collins, is she going to be a problem?"

"Why would she be, I didn't kill that idiot Moreland."

"I'd still rather not have her snooping and finding out about things she shouldn't; like us."

"She's got nothing and if she starts sniffing around, I'll turn on the charm and then I'll have her crying out and begging for more in no time."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Angelo," hating it when he got over confident.

"You know how well the old Rosetta charm works on women, especially married women," he smirks at her, before realising she wasn't impressed. "Look don't worry ok. Charlie and I are innocent and nobody but those bitch detectives believes these bogus accusations."

"Well I hope you're right, Angelo; I'd hate to miss out on our little encounters because you were stuck playing bum buddies with your cellmate."

"Don't be disgusting; there's no way I'd ever turn homo."

"There's a lot to be said for playing both sides."

"I've never understood why you would waste that body on another chick."

"Come on Angelo, you get off on watching me when I'm with another woman."

"Yeah well, just keep your hands off Charlie."

"Speaking of Charlie, shouldn't you be getting back to her?"

"I suppose so."

"Personally, I don't know how you can stand that clingy bitch."

"Because I love her. I know you can't stand her, but I intend to marry her and have a family with her," he looks away wistfully.

"Well you'd better get working on that before she wises up to what an arsehole you actually are."

"Charlie loves me and she wouldn't dare leave me." Feeling a chill at his words, she gives him a shove, "Piss off home then Angelo."

"Now don't be jealous."

"Jealous? Don't make me laugh Angelo. I pity you being lumbered with Sgt Frigid and her brat of a kid."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because I was so sick of being compared to her," her voice dripping with contempt, "All through school, it was 'why aren't you like Charlie', 'Charlie's such a good girl', even when the slut got knocked up, it was like 'poor Charlie, such a young age to be mother', instead of telling her she should have kept her legs shut. I mean jesus, all Grant had to do was smile at her and she opened wide."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Now who's jealous? I guess it must piss you off that a loser like Grant was able to knock her up after only one time."

"You know, it's a good thing you're such a good fuck or I wouldn't put up with your shit."

"Oh please, you couldn't stay away if you tried."

"Why do we always end up fighting?"

"Because aside from being fuck buddies and working together, we don't really like each other, now just go home Angelo."

"I'll see you later."

"Just not here."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews. This fic is a bit different to what I usually write, so I appreciate the feedback._

* * *

"God Graves, don't you ever sleep," Joey says as she walks into her temporary office the next morning. "And that's my desk you've taken over."

"You weren't using it and I got here early because I had to get out of that hotel. Did you know that I had to share the bathroom," she complains in horrified disbelief. "I mean, what is that about, it's the 21st Century and they expected me to share a bathroom with the other guests."

Joey stifles her laugh as she takes the seat opposite. "Georgie said you're welcome to stay with us."

"Thank god, because one night in that place was more than enough."

"I would have called in to pick you up last night, but after you complained about me turning up on your doorstep at night, I decided to leave it until today."

Graves tosses a ball of scrunched up paper at her, "You vindictive bitch!"

"I just can't win with you," grinning cockily as she tosses the paper ball over her shoulder, hearing the satisfying sound of it landing in the bin.

"God I hate how you do that," she mutters in annoyance. "Is Georgie really ok with me staying?"

"She has plenty of room and she's under the misguided impression that you'd be able to keep an eye on me," somewhat self-depreciatively.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea," Graves says, a little worried about being caught between the two sisters.

"Look at it this way; if you can survive living with me, you can survive just about anything."

"I really wish you wouldn't put yourself down like that."

"You're right, I should leave that to everyone else."

"It really doesn't bother you, hearing the things people say about you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt sometimes, especially when it comes from people I care about, but I can't be this person that people want me to be."

Graves sits back, studying her friend, always curious as to why she was like this. "You and Georgie never talk about when you were younger, before you were fostered out."

"No, we don't," her tone telling Graves this topic was off limits.

"Well, it's nice to see that you survived the face-off with your sister," Graves changes the subject.

"Oh please, Georgie's a pussy cat."

"Tell that to the junior Constable I saw her chew out when I came back from lunch yesterday."

"She can't stand incompetent idiots."

"You're more alike than either of you want to admit."

"Which is probably why we're always butting heads," Joey smiles at the comparison. "So why aren't you all bright eyed and bushy tailed like you always are; it can't be just because you had to share a bathroom."

"I didn't exactly get a warm reception when I checked into the hotel yesterday, and going for a walk this morning, I felt like I was being watched by everyone."

"You probably were. I get the impression that we're not exactly very welcome here."

"No shit. It's like those paintings where the eyes follow you everywhere; it's damn unnerving."

"Get used to it, because we are here to investigate their precious dynamic duo."

"You really do not like them, do you?"

"What's to like about them? He's a creep who thinks a smile will get him out of everything and Buckton's so wrapped around his little finger it's pathetic."

"They do say that love makes you blind."

"You and Dex certainly aren't blind to each other's faults."

"That's because we don't have any," said with a very serious tone.

"Oh god, it's finally happened, you've become so love-sick that you're blind to all of hubby's faults."

"As if. I've just got Dex trained well." They both smile at that, knowing full well that Graves loved his quirkiness and would never want her husband to change.

"So what have you been doing sitting here at my desk?" Joey asks, getting down to business.

"Checking up on Buckton's alibi; Grant Bledcoe confirmed that he was with his daughter and Buckton when Holden was killed and he was quite upset that we would even suspect his ex of such a thing."

_"_I bet he was," she mutters, "And I bet he'll be on the phone to Buckton letting her know we're checking up on her."

"It's a closed case Joey, he's got to be wondering why I was calling him."

"I know, but she's a suspect in the death of yet another officer at this station," smiling slightly at Graves, "it'd be negligent of us not to explore every avenue that this investigation may take."

"Bullshit Joey, you just want to piss her off."

"I'm merely letting Buckton know that I'm going to be looking into every little thing she's ever done, because when people get angry and frustrated, they can make mistakes."

"Just remember Joey, that if Holden's death wasn't an accident, then that means that two police officers have been murdered in this town," Graves pauses as she looks at her partner's relaxed demeanour, "and if the same person or people are involved in both, I doubt they'd have a problem of making it three dead cops."

With a negligent lift of her shoulders, Joey shrugs off Graves' concerns. "I can look after myself and I have no intention of snooping around anywhere in the dark on my own; which is the kind of target these cowards seem to enjoy."

"For your sake Joey, I hope you're right, because I really don't want to be attending your funeral."

"I promise you Graves, that if you have to come to my funeral, you have my permission to abuse the hell out of me."

Though shaking her head in resignation, Graves can't stop her lips twitching at the image of her cursing the coffin as it was lowered into the ground. "At least you'd be forced to listen to me."

"Graves, I'm not ignoring or taking your words lightly, it's just that as cops, every day we go to work may be our last day and I'm not going to change the way I do things just because I may or may not end up with a target on my back."

"Just please don't end up dead."

"I'll do my best. Now, where do we stand with Buckton's whereabouts on the night that Moreland was murdered?"

"Here's where she definitely lucks out; the only witness we have who saw her after she left work places her in the area of his murder, admittedly it was a few hours before he was killed, but it doesn't look good for her, especially as she was supposedly at home alone."

"Where was her daughter?"

"Spending the night at a friend's place and Rosetta was on duty; Const. O'Malley backs up Rosetta, they were on duty over 10 km away when Moreland was killed."

"Unless O'Malley is lying."

"You think he's covering?"

"I've done a little checking of my own. Rosetta usually patrolled with Georgie, but on the night that Moreland was killed, he requested a change; O'Malley, which Buckton readily agreed to."

"A cop on duty with another officer is one hell of an alibi and almost impossible to prove that they're lying; not unless they choose to confess or we find a witness placing one or both of them elsewhere."

"Rosetta definitely won't be saying anything and I doubt O'Malley will either, not if he's worried about ending up like Moreland."

"Even with the lack of evidence, I suppose Buckton and Rosetta are still our best suspects."

"For the moment, they're not only our best suspects, they're our only suspects. Look, we know that Rosetta killed Holden and if O'Malley is lying about Rosetta's alibi, then it's a good bet that he also killed Moreland."

"If it's all Rosetta, then where does Buckton fit into this?"

"That's the other scenario. Buckton doesn't have an alibi and she was at the scene earlier; she's also engaged to Rosetta and because he had killed Holden, Rosetta realised he couldn't get away with killing Moreland himself, so he got his fiancé to kill Moreland, or maybe it was actually her idea." Joey forces out a frustrated breath at the nagging suspicion at the back of her mind.

"Joey, what's going through that head of yours?"

"I don't know," Joey admits in frustration. "Graves, who made the call to get Buckton there that night?"

"Hang on a tick." Graves sorts through the papers in front of her. "Ah, here we are. Georgie took the call from a woman who didn't want to leave her name; all she said was that she was driving past the building when she saw what she thought was a light from a torch. She was suspicious as it was well after closing time, so she called the station."

"Why not leave a name?"

"Some people are happy to report crimes but don't want to be involved any further than that."

Joey sits back, pondering things for a moment. "Buckton said that the owner of the place had been meeting his assistant there every Friday night for some time, yet the night that a police officer was killed is the one time someone just happened to see him."

Graves picks up on where Joey was heading, "If someone was trying to frame Buckton, why not plan the murder to when she was there, instead of a few hours after she left?"

"If I knew that, we'd be halfway to getting to the bottom of this. Maybe the plan was to get Moreland there at the same time but he was late or maybe they just want us to look at Buckton and away from Rosetta."

"Except that they're engaged and with Rosetta's history, by placing Buckton there, suspicion falls on the both of them, which is exactly what has happened. And if Rosetta is involved, would he want suspicion on his fiancé?"

"I don't think he'd care where the suspicion was, as long as it wasn't on him. It may just turn out to be a coincidence that the owner was seen snooping that night."

"It'd be nice if we could actually prove any of this."

"We will," Joey assures her, "somehow."

"What about the other officers mentioned in the notebook, do you really think that all of them are up to something?"

"I have no doubt some of them are involved in nefarious activities."

"Nefarious?" Graves asks, trying to keep the grin off her face.

"It's my word of the day and we can't all be super smart like you."

"You're far from stupid Joey. A pain in the arse and a total bitch most times, but definitely not stupid."

"There is such a thing as too much honesty Graves."

Flashing a cheeky grin at Joey, Graves asks with a straight face, "You were saying; nefarious activities?"

Joey chooses to ignore her partner's amused tone, "It's fairly obvious that there's more than just one or two officers involved in some of the things that have been going on at the station, but I think Moreland ended up too paranoid and started suspecting some of them for just the slightest of reasons."

"Well that's just great, we have a list of officers and a list of nefarious activities, but we have no idea which officers are actually guilty and of which crimes they're actually guilty of."

"That's why we're detectives; it's our job to find out where all the pieces of the puzzle fit."

"Just remember Joey, to try not to bludgeon the pieces into fitting into where you want them to."

* * *

Already in a bad mood after her spat with Angelo the previous night, Charlie's mood worsens as she listens to Grant.

"Hey Georgie," Joey greets her sister as she and Angelo return from patrol, earning a scowl from him.

"Joey," Watson says warily, feeling the eyes of every other officer there watching.

Hearing the voices, Charlie hangs up the phone and storms out of her office. "What the hell do you think you are doing calling Grant?" Her loud voice carrying throughout the station.

"My job," Joey says sarcastically. "And it was actually Graves who called him."

Suddenly aware that they were now the centre of attention and not wanting to make a further scene, Charlie moderates her tone somewhat, "My office, Detective."

"In a moment Sergeant, I have a few things to finish up first."

With the tension in the reception area building with all eyes on the two women, Charlie bites off her sharp reply, taking a deep breath, "Five minutes Detective, in my office or I come looking for you."

"Make it ten, Sergeant."

"Joey, cut it out," Watson whispers to her sister.

"Ten minutes Sergeant, I need to make some phone calls."

Realising she wasn't going to win this one, Charlie nods her head in agreement, before turning and heading back to her office, followed closely by Angelo. Closing the door behind him, Angelo sits on the edge of her desk by her chair.

"How could you back down like that Charlie?"

"Because she was determined to drag that confrontation out as long as she could and I wasn't willing to play her game any longer."

"It looks like you caved in."

"What did you expect me to do Angelo, drag her kicking and screaming into my office?" she asks exasperated.

"I suppose not, I just hate that bitch making you look like a fool."

"She didn't, I did that all on my own when I confronted her like that in front of everyone," Charlie's more than willing to admit her mistake, furious with herself for losing control like that in front of the detective. Seeing the concern in her fiance's eyes, Charlie takes his hand, "Angelo, about last night."

"Charlie, before you say anything, I want to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run out like that, but it did give me time to think about what you said."

"It did?"

"You were right when you accused me of only being interested in my own pleasure," he tells her as he squeezes her hand gently.

"Not all the time Angelo."

"It shouldn't happen at all. Charlie, I love you so much and I guess that sometimes I lose myself in being with you that I sometimes forget your needs, but I promise you from this moment on, that I will be much more attentive to you."

"Angelo, not here," Charlie says as Angelo leans in to kiss her.

"Just a quick one," his mouth cutting off her objection. Drawing away, he caresses her face, "I love you Charlie and I don't want to lose you, so if you want to wait a couple of years to start a family, then we will."

"Thank you Angelo, for understanding."

"I really didn't mean to go off like I did, I guess those detectives got under my skin more than I wanted to admit."

"Angelo, it's ok, I know exactly what it was like dealing with them."

"I'd better get back to work," Angelo says, his body language suggesting what he'd really like to do.

"As much as I love you Angelo, we need to try to stay professional at work, at least while the detectives are here."

"So no more quickies in the locker room," he grins cheekily at her.

"Definitely not. That should never have happened Angelo and if we had been caught, we'd both be out of a job."

"But you have to admit Charlie, that you loved the thrill of nearly being caught," Angelo says, leaning close to her, whispering into her ear, "at least your body told me how much you loved it when you came so hard."

"Angelo!" Charlie scolds him, hating the reminder of how much she had enjoyed the thrill, but also hating how she hadn't put a stop to it before it went that far.

"I know, not here." Angelo stands up, pacing. "Why do you think they were talking to Grant?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Angelo, I think it's time you went back to work."

* * *

While Angelo had followed Charlie to her office, Watson had followed her sister into hers, "What the fuck Joey?"

"Do you mind Georgie, I have some calls to make."

"How could you undermine Charlie like that in front of everyone?"

"Come off it Georgie, she did a pretty good job of that herself."

"Ok, so it wasn't the smartest thing she did yelling at you in front of everybody like that, but you seem to have that effect on people."

"It wasn't even my fault, it was Graves who contacted Bledcoe."

"Yeah, because she anticipated what you wanted, that's what makes you two such a great team. Joey, you promised not to piss everyone off."

"I never promised, I said I'd try."

"I don't know why I bother sometimes," Watson walks to the door, pausing as Joey picks up the phone. "You really did have calls to make?"

"Of course I did."

"Then I'm sorry for having a go at you."

"Just like old times."

"God, I hope not," Georgie mutters just loud enough for Joey to hear, bringing a smile to her face. "Oh and Georgie, you may want to keep it down at night if Graves is going to be staying with us or tell whoever your latest conquest is to sneak over at a more appropriate time," Joey grins at the complete mortification on her sister's face. "Fuck you Joey," she squeezes out through her embarassment, slamming the door behind her. Putting the phone down as soon as the door was shut, Joey sits back in her chair, waiting for the 10 minutes to be up.

* * *

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Angelo, I think it's time you went back to work."

"Why?"

A knock at the door makes them both look. "That's why," Charlie sighs at what will no doubt be an unpleasant experience.


	7. Chapter 7

PREVIOUSLY:

_"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Angelo, I think it's time you went back to work."_

_"Why?"_

_A knock at the door makes them both look. "That's why," Charlie sighs at what will no doubt be an unpleasant experience. _

* * *

"Come in," Charlie calls out, a little surprised that she had actually bothered to knock. Joey walks in, gives Angelo a brief, dismissive look before taking the seat opposite Charlie. "You wanted to talk to me about something Sergeant?"

"I think there's a lot to talk about Detective," Charlie says, annoyed at her easy and confident manner as she sits down without waiting for permission.

"Const. Rosetta, don't you have work to do?"

"No."

"Really," Joey asks in mock surprise. "So of all the police officers in this station, you alone have nothing to do."

"I'm sure Angelo has plenty of work to do, he just doesn't want to leave me alone with you."

"You're perfectly safe with me, Sergeant," pausing to glance at Angelo, "I'm not in the habit of shooting people."

"Listen you," Angelo moves forward a few steps, Charlie's hand on his arm making him pause.

"Angelo," she says gently, feeling how tense he was against her hand.

"Can you get him to sit and beg too?" Not feeling the least bit ashamed of her behaviour when Charlie glares at her.

"Angelo, clearly your presence here makes the Detective forget her manners, so perhaps it's best if you leave us alone."

"Fine," he grinds out through clenched teeth, his anger palpable as he stalks to the door. Just before he closes the door, Joey calls out, "White with none."

"What?" he asks petulantly.

Without turning to face him, "Seeing as you have no work to do, I have my coffee, white, no sugar," she speaks the last part slowly. "I'm sure the Sergeant would like one too." Charlie nods her head in agreement, much to her surprise and Angelo's annoyance.

"Fine, two coffees coming right up."

"I'll have mine without the spit in it," Joey says in all seriousness. Angelo fumes, shutting the door, muttering curses under his breath.

"That last statement was rather childish and totally uncalled for Detective."

"Speaking from personal experience, it wasn't being childish, and I was quite serious."

"People have spat in your drink?" Charlie asks in shock, a little disgusted that people could do such a thing.

"Among other things, which is why I never actually drink it."

"Why ask for a drink if you don't intend to drink it?"

"Asking for a coffee is a more polite way of getting rid of someone than telling them to 'get the fuck out of here', or so I've been told."

Despite herself, Charlie finds herself chuckling at the detective's statement. "I get the impression that you prefer the latter way of getting rid of people."

"It is much more direct but people tend to get a bit upset when you tell them to fuck off, although I find for some people that asking for a coffee can piss them off just as much." Recalling Angelo's anger and annoyance at such a simple request, Charlie can't help but admire the way the detective seems to know exactly how to get under people's skins, even when she knows she's going to be next.

"So Detective, did you get your phone calls made?"

"Yes thank you, I did."

"Well, that's good." They sit in silence for a moment, both of them knowing that there wasn't any phone calls to be made. "Perhaps now you can tell me why Grant was contacted?"

"Graves was merely following your suggestion to confirm your alibi with him."

"And no doubt Grant told you that my daughter and I were with him when Jack was killed."

"Yes he did. Graves got the impression that he thinks very highly of you," her tone indicating she didn't feel the same way.

"Grant and I have always maintained a good friendship and a healthy respect for each other."

"That's surprising, after you forced a kid on him at such a young age."

"I don't know if you're aware of this Detective, but it takes two people to make a baby; Grant accepted responsibility, just like I did for Ruby."

"You were 16, still in school; it must have been tough though, having a child so young."

"We managed."

"Your daughter was what, 5 years old when you became a Probationary Constable?"

"That's right."

"That's a tough age for both parents and child, starting school, all those new clothes; it's a rather expensive time, especially when you're a single parent on a Prob. Constable's wage," her implication to Charlie clear.

"I wasn't on my own; Grant was more than willing to help out with the expenses," Charlie pauses, waiting for Joey's reply, which doesn't come. "Detective, I have never, nor will I ever, accept a bribe in my duties as a police officer."

"I made no such accusation Sergeant."

"You implied it."

"No, all I said was that raising a child is expensive and all the more harder when you're a single parent."

"The implication was there."

"I'm sorry if you felt that way, perhaps it's a guilty conscience?"

Charlie rubs her temples, trying to dispel the headache she was getting, the calm demeanour of the woman opposite her not improving her mood. "Detective, is this a formal interview?"

"You were the one who requested this little chat; or should I say, demanded it," Joey tells her. "Sergeant, you should remember, that while you are still a suspect in a murder enquiry, you should consider yourself under caution every time we talk."

"Somehow Detective," spitting out the last word, "I doubt you will let anyone forget why you are here."

"Maybe we could continue this later, when you're feeling a little less," pausing as if to find the right word, "delicate."

"Thanks for the concern Detective, but I'd like to get this over with so I don't have to deal with you any longer."

"That's too bad, because you're stuck with me until I find out who murdered your Constable or someone chooses to confess." Joey waits a moment to let that sink in. "Now, would your ex lie to protect you?"

"No he wouldn't and I'm sure your colleague would have told you that Grant's wife was also with us that night."

"She may have mentioned something along those lines."

"You really are unbelievable," Charlie leans forward in anger, "you accuse me of things when you know I have an alibi."

"People lie to cover for those they care about or those they owe something to."

"Except you know damn well that's not the case here. You know what Detective, this is pointless, my relationship with my ex-boyfriend or the fact that I was a teenage mother has nothing to do with this current investigation."

"But everything to do with the death of Const. Jack Holden."

"For which I have an alibi. Jack's death is a closed matter, you have no right to be questioning me or anyone else on this matter." Charlie sits up straighter, feeling more confident. "That case is closed Detective, as is this line of questioning."

Joey allows Charlie a few moments to enjoy her victory, before taking it away. "I intend to reopen the investigation into the shooting of Const. Jack Holden."

"What!" Joey had timed her statement to perfection, the sound of mugs shattering on the floor as Angelo stands at the door in shock.

Joey looks down at the mess, "I can see why they thought you might have been incompetent when you mistook a man in a police uniform for a perp when you can't even manage a cup of coffee."

"That's enough Detective!" Charlie shouts at her, her anger getting the better of her yet again.

"I was merely commenting on his clumsiness."

"No, you weren't, you were being a..." Charlie cuts off her reply, cursing her own stupidity for having allowed herself to be manipulated into this position, realising this is exactly what the detective had been leading her towards. Taking a couple of calming breaths, ignoring the knowing look on Joey's face, Charlie turns to Angelo. "Just leave it for the moment Angelo, I'll clean it up later."

"Oh I don't mind if Rosetta stays for this, this does affect him after all and he'd probably be listening through the door anyway."

"Detective, I won't warn you again about your attitude."

Joey continues on as if she hadn't heard her. "You really shouldn't leave the floor wet like that, it's a serious OH&S issue, so why don't you grab a mop Constable and get cleaning."

Charlie senses Angelo's struggle to keep a reign on his temper, feeling her own about to boil over again. "Angelo, could you please leave and make sure no one comes through the door?" Glancing at Joey, "I'm sure the Detective and I can manage not to break our necks slipping in the coffee." A slight nod and smile from Joey.

"Are you sure Charlie?"

"Angelo it's fine." Angelo offers one more furious glare at the detective before stomping out of the room.

"Charlie is it? Do you always let your junior officers address you so informally?"

"This is a small station Detective, we're all a little less informal here."

"Of course, then again, you are sleeping with the guy so I guess you can't get any more informal than that. You are aware of the regulations, aren't you Sergeant?"

"Regulations?"

"The one that says you shouldn't be doing what you're doing with the Constable there."

"Angelo and I were together before I became the Sergeant here."

"You're the senior officer of this station, it's inappropriate for you to be sleeping with a Constable."

"We're engaged and soon to be married."

"That doesn't make it any less inappropriate."

"Detective, clearly you are looking for any excuse to get at me, but I can assure you, that my relationship with Angelo was discussed in full with my superiors before I accepted the promotion; I have their full support."

"It must be nice having a father of high rank with high ranking friends."

"I have no say in what my father or his friends do."

They stare at each other for a few moments, Charlie wanting nothing more than to reach over and slap that confidence out of her.

"Now where were we when we were so rudely interrupted by Rosetta's incompetence. Oh, that's right; I was saying that I intend to reopen the investigation into the shooting of Const. Jack Holden."

Charlie closes her eyes, feeling exhausted and confused, knowing it had been a mistake to not have ended this conversation earlier. "You have no right to dig up old wounds like that. Jack was my friend, he was Angelo's friend and I doubt his wife will appreciate you opening this up again."

"I heard she had forgiven him, but I wonder if she'd be so willing to forgive him if I prove your Constable wasn't incompetent, but that he was a cold blooded murderer."

"You're just trying to use Jack's death because you have no evidence on Angelo in Trevor's murder and nothing on me."

"Sergeant, very few officers have ever been killed, yet two have been murdered in this tiny town in less than three years." Letting it sink in, "Don't you find that rather alarming?"

"Yes of course it's alarming."

"Two deaths Sergeant, your fiancé was responsible for the first one and I'm betting he had some involvement in the second, either directly or he got you to do his dirty work for him."

"What are you trying to do here Detective? Push me until I confess to something I didn't do?"

"You were there the night Moreland was murdered," Joey reminds her.

"I told you why I was there."

"That's right, you did. You wouldn't have any idea who called the sighting in do you," Joey asks, not really expecting an answer.

"Actually I do," Charlie holds the answer back, enjoying the surprised look on her face.

"You do?"

"It was the assistant of the owner."

"Damn, it was just a coincidence," Joey mutters under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asks, though she heard her muttering quite clearly.

"You were saying it was the owner's assistant?"

"She told me when I checked the boss' story that she was sick of the secrecy and realised her boss was never going to leave his wife, so she decided to out their relationship by calling the cops in to investigate while he was there after hours."

"Except you didn't file a report."

"Like I said, there wasn't anything to report because there was no prowler and as far as I know, the wife still remains blissfully ignorant to her husband's infidelity."

"You'd know all about that."

"I don't appreciate your constant attacks on my relationship Detective. Angelo and I are very happy together; we don't need to look elsewhere."

"Fair enough. So why did Rosetta request that he patrol with O'Malley the night that Moreland was killed?"

"What?" Charlie asks, a little lost as she struggles to keep up with this line of questioning.

"Rosetta usually patrolled with Georgie, yet that night, he requested a new partner and you agreed to it."

"I didn't ask why."

"You didn't ask, yet you agreed to it?"

"I assumed it was because Angelo and your sister had had a falling out; it wouldn't have been the first time."

"Shouldn't they have been told to work it out?"

"I didn't think it would hurt to pair them with other partners for a night."

"And who did O'Malley usually partner?" Silently thanking Graves for finding out this little bit of information.

Charlie hesitates, "Moreland. O'Malley usually partnered with Moreland."

"Do you have any idea what Moreland was doing at that site when he was killed?"

"No. After I changed the patrol roster, I decided that Moreland was experienced enough to patrol alone."

"Obviously not."

"Moreland shouldn't have been anywhere near that site and he never called anything in."

"Maybe because he didn't think he needed to, especially if someone he knew arranged a meeting."

"There's nothing in his phone records to show he received a call and unless you want to accuse your own sister of setting him up, she was the only one who used the police radio at the station during that shift."

"The meeting could have been arranged earlier."

"Yes, it could have, but don't you think that that would exclude Angelo; after all, if Moreland was suspicious of him, he'd hardly agree to meet him."

"Unless Angelo had someone else arrange it for him."

"You have any proof Detective? No you don't, you have nothing except fanciful theories."

"Nevertheless, I'd like to interview O'Malley."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"There's no reason to interview him. He and Angelo were on duty and both have already given statements to that effect."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right; he'd just lie any way."

"Detective, while you are in my station, you will show respect to my officers."

"Respect is earned," Joey reminds her, getting little satisfaction as her insult hits home. "Belle Jeffries assault was never solved." Caught completely off guard by the sudden change in direction, Charlie can do nothing but stare blankly at her. "After she retracted her statement against Rosetta, no one else was ever questioned, why was that?"

"What has her assault got to do with Moreland's murder?" Regretting her words as soon as she said them. "I forgot, you think their deaths are connected."

"Until her death is ruled a suicide, I have no option but to think there is some connection in their deaths when they happened only days apart. I know you have a low opinion of Mrs Jeffries, but someone assaulted her, she named your fiancé, then she retracted her statement, only to make another one in which she accused Rosetta of threatening her to withdraw the assault allegation."

"I've checked with the other officers Detective, no one knows anything about this so-called second statement."

"Except Const. Welsh."

"Cam? He resigned over two months ago."

"Were you aware that Const. Welsh was under investigation for corruption and was forced to resign or face charges?"

"No, but maybe you should be looking at him for Trevor's murder, because he sounds like a much better suspect than Angelo or I."

"Well he probably would have been a good suspect if he hadn't been in police custody at the time. I was just made aware last night that he had made a formal statement admitting that he had knowingly looked the other way when crimes were committed, but he refused to say who else was involved or who paid him to look the other way. He also admitted to removing the original copy of Belle Jeffries second statement and threatening Moreland to drop it."

Charlie sits there, still in shock. "What's going to happen to him?"

"As of 10 hours ago, not a whole lot; he was released on bail yesterday, he went home and ate his own gun."

"Oh god." Charlie looks away, trying to regather her thoughts. "I'm surprised you aren't trying to pin his death on us too."

"His wife and daughter inadvertently witnessed it, so there's no doubt that it is suicide."

"I can't believe he would do that."

"What; the corruption or the suicide?"

"Both."

"Just goes to show doesn't it, that anyone could become corrupt with the right incentive. I guess now, that's three dead officers from this station, one of them most definitely corrupt. How deep does this go Buckton? How many more police officers are going to die to cover up the stench of corruption here?"

"I don't know anything," hearing the weakness in her own voice.

"How could you not? Welsh was corrupt, your fiancé shot dead a man who had expressed some concerns about his partner tampering with evidence, Moreland was shot dead..."

"Hang on; if you're talking about the development site, Jack was mistaken, he realised that later when tests showed that the samples collected weren't switched, they were contaminated because they were improperly collected and stored."

"By Rosetta. Even a rookie knows how to gather and store evidence to avoid contamination. It really is amazing how his incompetence knows no bounds, no wonder he's been passed over for promotion time and again. Then again, even with his ability to avoid punishment, one look at his record is enough to make a good honest copper wary of him." Emphasising the word honest as she smirks at Charlie, "Accessing private phone records for personal gain, shooting dead a police officer and then lying during the official police investigation, poor evidence gathering, all of which probably should have seen him dismissed from the police force, and let's not forget that he's been accused of assault and threatening witnesses and now another murder. For a lowly Constable, he sure does lead a charmed life, it's almost as if someone more senior is protecting him, don't you think Sergeant? I mean one could get the impression that he could do whatever he pleased without the fear of consequences, including getting away with murder."

"I'd like you to leave now Detective."

"I have a few more questions."

"No you don't."

"What are you trying to hide Sergeant?"

"The only thing I'm trying to hide is my complete dislike for you Detective, now get the fuck out of my office."

Joey leans back in her chair, a slight smile on her lips as she studies Charlie. "Whatever is going on in this station Sergeant, I will find out," Joey stands up, "and put a stop to it." Joey leaves Charlie alone, her confidence completely shaken by Welsh's betrayal.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok Joey, what was that all about?" Graves asks as they complete their chat with O'Malley later that afternoon. "I thought you told Buckton that there was no reason to interview him."

"No, she said that, I just agreed she was probably right, not that I wouldn't talk to him."

"Man, you sure to like stepping on toes."

"If they've got nothing to hide, they shouldn't fear talking to us."

"It's not as simple as that Joey and you know it. Even if they have done nothing wrong, just talking to us can have a negative impact on their careers."

"If they're good, honest officers, a little hiccup like this won't stall their careers and O'Malley is hardly a good, honest cop."

"You hope," Graves mutters. "So what were you hoping to find out from O'Malley, because we learnt nothing that we didn't already know."

"I didn't really expect to find out anything new."

"Joey!"

"Look Graves, we already know that a few years ago O'Malley had a gambling problem, that he was in debt and then that debt disappeared virtually overnight."

"Ok, so someone paid of his debt for his services. Unless Rosetta has a fortune stashed away somewhere, he wasn't the one who paid off O'Malley's debts."

"What if the debt was owed to Rosetta or whoever he is working with?"

"It's possible I suppose. They get people into debt, offer them a way out and before they know it, they've done one favour too many and there is no way out."

"Welsh never gave up any names, but he admitted that he only got mixed up in it all when someone caught him having sex with an underage girl. Now, he claimed he never knew the girl was underage at the time and the fact that there just happened to be a camera set up to catch the act, leads me to believe he had no idea she was underage, especially when he then got this." Joey pulls the photo she received earlier out and shows it to Graves. "Welsh received this, along with her student id. The girl could easily be mistaken for at least 18."

"How old is she?" Graves asks.

"14."

"You're kidding!" Looking at the photo again, "Where is the girl?"

"No idea. She's a runaway who was reported missing two months before this photo was taken."

"I hate to say it Joey, but she doesn't look drugged or anything in this picture."

"No and unless they've used other means to control her, she looks every bit the willing participant." Joey covers the photo up, feeling sickened by the image. "Whether she is willing or not, it doesn't change the fact that she's underage and so anyone having sex with her is guilty of rape and I intend to make whoever is behind this pay."

"You really think Rosetta and Buckton are tied up in all this, I mean this girl is around the same age as Buckton's daughter."

"I think most of the crimes are tied together, largely because of the links to officers from this station, but it's possible that some of them aren't aware of all the activities that the people they work for are involved in and if they're in a similar situation to what Welsh found himself in, they may feel that they have no choice but to stay silent."

"After the way Rosetta behaved in the interview, I wouldn't put it past him being involved in child prostitution, but not Buckton."

"I'd have to agree with you on that," Joey says somewhat reluctantly. "I can see her covering for her fiancé on some crimes, but not that; even she would be disgusted by that."

"If Buckton is activity involved in Moreland's death, did she do it for love or because they have something on her?"

"My guess would be love. She started sleeping with Rosetta before he was even cleared of Holden's death, so either she gets off on fucking the crims or she's so blinded by love that she's willing to sacrifice everything for a man she sees as some Prince Charming."

"And what if the only crime she is guilty of is being unable to see Rosetta for what he really is?" Graves asks, still curious as to why Joey seemed to have such a problem with the Sergeant.

Joey takes her time to answer. "Even if it turns out she's committed no crime herself, as the senior officer of this station, she has allowed this to happen on her watch and that makes her partly responsible."

"That's a bit harsh Joey. Holden's death and a lot of the suspected crimes happened before she became Sergeant and the senior officer."

"She's negligent Graves. Rosetta killed another officer and even if it was deemed an accident, as the more senior officer, she shouldn't have started a relationship with him. And if she wasn't engaged to him, do you really think she would be defending him so vehemently or been so ready to believe his version of events with Belle Jeffries? Come on Graves, do you think for one minute that he's actually faithful to her, even though she truly believes that he is?"

"I've known men like him; there's no way that he's a one woman man." Graves groans despondently, "This case would be so much easier if we could prove to Buckton that he's a liar and a cheat."

"Even that may not be enough to convince her and maybe I am being a little rough on her, but I'm not going to sit back and let her keep the blindfold on, not when other people's lives could be at risk."

"But what are we going to do Joey, we have no way of proving anything at the moment and O'Malley stuck to his story, that he and Rosetta were on duty when Moreland was killed, so Rosetta still has an alibi."

"Yeah, but we know O'Malley is lying. He couldn't look us in the eye the entire time he was talking to us and I just so happened to have turned the AC on high in here; it's like 10 degrees and he was sweating like crazy."

"Now that he's gone, could you turn it off; I'm bloody freezing sitting here in a light shirt."

Hitting the button on the remote, Joey turns the AC off. "Look at it this way Graves, we may not be able to prove anything right now, but now that O'Malley knows we suspect him of lying about Rosetta's alibi, he's either going to go running to Rosetta, or he's not going to say anything, but whatever he does, Rosetta's going to be worried."

"I just hope it doesn't end up with O'Malley dead."

"So do I."

* * *

"Charlie, what's got you so pissed off," Georgina asks her friend when Charlie slams the drawer of the filing cabinet, "Or do I even need to ask."

Charlie leans against the cabinet as she regards her friend. "Georgina, you've been here for nearly two years, but you've hardly ever mentioned having a sister and she's never visited."

"I usually go and stay with her."

"What's her husband like, I mean he must have the patience of a saint to put up with her."

"Charlie, you're my friend, but Joey's my sister. I don't want to get in the middle."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"You mean aside from feeling like I've been run over by a truck after dealing with your sister?" She complains as she takes her seat behind the desk.

"I did warn you about her."

"Yeah you did. I suppose it's my own fault, I'm the one who asked her why Grant was contacted, I should have left it at that, but instead, I let her lead me exactly where she wanted me; reopening Jack's death."

"She is rather good at that, especially keeping you off balance."

"No kidding. One minute she's pissing me off about one thing and then before I knew it, she's on about something else and then she went and talked to O'Malley when I thought we'd agreed it was unnecessary." Charlie looks out the window, trying to regather her thoughts. "She's relentless Georgina, I don't know if I can survive this without committing an act of violence against her."

Chuckling a little at that, Watson can offer her little relief. "I wish I could tell you it will get easier, but as long as you're a suspect, she's going to hammer away at you."

"If I wasn't her target, I could almost admire her, but..." Charlie lets her voice trail off.

"Charlie, it's not just my sister causing you problems, is it?"

"Angelo and I had a disagreement last night, we've sorted it out now, but I just hate it when we fight."

"All couples fight Charlie."

"It's not just that, Georgina. With everything that's been happening, I'm wondering if I made a mistake accepting the promotion to Sergeant."

"Charlie, give it time, you're still finding your feet."

"That's not what I'm concerned about." Charlie sighs in frustration, "Before, I was still senior to Angelo, but now that I'm his boss, I'm finding it harder to keep things separate and now we're both under so much pressure with the investigation, I'm scared it will become too much and I'll lose him."

"Why would you lose him Charlie?"

"Because he wants a baby and I want to wait, especially now that I have the extra responsibility of being in charge here. He told me this morning that he's happy to wait, but I know he just said that to make me happy; he wants a child so badly."

"Tell him to give birth to it himself," her words bringing a smile to Charlie's face.

"Georgina, am I being unreasonable wanting to put off having more kids for a few years?"

"Of course you're not. Charlie, it's your body, you're the one who's going to have to make all the adjustments while you're pregnant, both with your body and at work; all Angelo has to do is strut around like a peacock bragging about how he knocked you up." Charlie chuckles at the image. "Charlie, if you're not ready, don't give in to him, because it's rather hard for you to change your mind once the deed has been done."

Charlie stares at the top of her desk for moment, taking a deep breath. "To tell you the truth Georgina, I really don't know if I do want another child."

"Hadn't you better sort that out before you marry him, especially if he wants kids and you don't," Watson pauses for a moment, "or is it that you just don't want to have kids with Angelo?"

"You've never really liked Angelo, have you?" Charlie asks her friend.

"It's not a matter of disliking him, Charlie, I just find him overbearing and rather insensitive at times."

"He really is charming and kind and I want to make him happy, but I don't know if I can do this, even for him."

"Then you have a problem Charlie."

"I know and with this investigation hanging over our heads, I feel like there's something coming between us; I love him, I really do, but I...I just don't know where I am at the moment."

"Charlie, are you having doubts about Angelo?"

"Of course not!" Charlie vehemently denies such a thing, "I know him Georgina, he was devastated by Jack's death and he never wants to experience that pain again, so I know he had nothing to do with Trevor's death."

"You still need to talk to him Charlie, let him know that you're having doubts about having more children."

"I don't want to lose him," she says weakly.

"Then give into him and give him what he wants; a baby." Watson moves around to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If he loves you as much as you think he does, then he won't abandon you because you're having doubts about having kids."

"Thanks Georgina, you're a good friend," Charlie offers her a grateful smile. "Or do you prefer Georgie now."

"I hate Georgie, that's why my sister calls me that and now she's got Graves doing it just to be doubly annoying."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Charlie, I know you're innocent and soon Joey will too, until then, my best advice is, don't talk to her alone."

"Don't worry, after my first two torture sessions, I'll definitely be on my guard with her."

"Then good luck," Watson says as she leaves Charlie to ponder her doubts, "because you're going to need it," she mutters softly, closing the door.

* * *

Ruby jumps when she hears the front door slam. "Jesus mum."

"Sorry Ruby."

"What's wrong?"

"Detective bloody Collins is what's wrong; she makes my blood boil."

"I've never seen you act like this with anyone before."

"That's because I've never met anyone like her; she truly is the most disagreeable person I've had the misfortune to meet."

Charlie slumps onto the couch, head in her hands.

"Mum, she doesn't really believe you're guilty does she?"

"I'm afraid she does."

Ruby puts a comforting arm across her shoulders.

"Then she's an idiot."

"Thanks Rubes."

"So where's Angelo, I thought he'd be here offering support?"

"He's still on duty until later tonight."

"How about a mother/daughter night then, we haven't done that for awhile."

"I don't want to bring you down with my mood Ruby."

"Come on mum, since Angelo moved in, we haven't really had much time with just the two of us."

"I'm sorry about that Ruby, I never meant to lose our mother/daughter times."

"I get it, he's your fiancé and you want to be with him."

"And you're my daughter. Ruby, you are the most important person in my life and I'm sorry if you don't always feel that from me." Charlie hugs her daughter, "If you're happy to put up with my mood, why don't we go out and catch a movie."

"Any movie I want?"

"Any movie you want, as long as it's not R rated."

"Deal. Let's go."

"Ruby, I'd like to change out of my uniform first."

"Then hurry up mum, we might have time to catch two movies."

Seeing the happiness on her daughter's face is enough to lift some of the sombre mood from Charlie's shoulders as she goes to shower and change before heading out for a girl's night out with her daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

First thing the next morning, Joey stops by the diner before work. Ignoring the stares from the other customers, Joey walks up to the counter, "Can I have a coffee and slice, please."

"Sorry, we're all out."

"Excuse me," Joey asks, not quite sure she had heard right.

"We're all out of coffee and slice."

Joey glances at the shelves of food in front of her, "Looks like there's more than enough."

"Const. Risotto and Sgt Buckton are a wonderful couple, they don't deserve to be treated like murder suspects."

"They are murder suspects."

"And we're out of coffee and slice."

"Are you refusing me service?"

"I can't serve you if we have no coffee or slice."

"What is your name?"

"Colleen Smart."

"Well, Colleen, I'd like to speak to the manager."

"She's out."

"I'll be back later then."

"We still won't have any coffee or slice; not for you." Colleen leans closer to her over the counter. "This is a small town Detective, we don't like it when people come in here and try to cause trouble."

"I'm not here to cause trouble, Colleen, I'm just here to find out who murdered yet another police officer." Joey smiles at her, "Do you have a problem with me bringing the person or persons responsible for that to justice?"

"Of course not, I have a problem with you accusing Const. Risotto and Sgt Buckton."

"Really, and why is that?"

"Const. Risotto and Sgt Buckton are lovely people; there is no way they would ever hurt anybody."

"Tell that to Jack Holden," Joey says quite loudly, "Oh, that's right, you can't, because that lovely fella Risotto killed him; you can't get more hurt than dead, can you."

"I'd like you to leave."

"A word of advice Colleen, don't get in my way." Joey holds her hand and fingers like a gun at Colleen, "I wouldn't want you to get caught in the crossfire when I bring your lovely couple down." Feeling a little better for wiping that smile from her face, Joey gives Colleen a slight nod of her head and leaves the diner, taking note of the whispers that followed her every step.

Leaving the diner, she sees Angelo and Charlie walking towards her, holding hands.

"Detective Collins, lovely morning, isn't it?" Angelo smirks at her as they walk past her.

"Fuck off arsehole," she says, not even bothering to keep her voice down.

* * *

Joey hadn't gone very far when an angry shout comes from behind her. "Hey, you!"

"What the fuck is it about this place," Joey mutters, turning and finding herself confronted by a teenage girl.

"Why don't you lay off my mum!"

Joey tries to keep the smile off her face as the girl stands toe to toe with her, glaring up at her. "You must be Ruby."

"My mum is one of the most honest cops there is, how can you even think she would have killed Trevor."

"Easy, she and your step-daddy had a reason to want him dead."

"Angelo is not my step-father."

"Yet." Noticing the narrowing of Ruby's eyes at the mention of Angelo as her step-father, Joey files that away for future use. "Look Ruby, I'm only here to do my job."

"Well you suck at it," turning on her heel, Ruby storms away, leaving Joey chuckling. "The kid has spunk, I'll give her that; too bad her mother has none."

"Joey, who was that," Graves asks as she comes strolling up to her.

"Wow, this town really is small."

"What?"

"Never mind. That," nodding her head towards Ruby, "was Buckton's kid."

"No wonder she looked like she wanted to deck you."

"She certainly has guts, that's for sure." A certain aroma grabs Joey's attention as she notices the cup in Graves' hand. "Where did you get that coffee?"

"From the diner," she informs Joey as she takes a long sip.

"You actually got served?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because when I tried to order, there was no coffee."

"I guess your reputation has preceded you and mine hasn't." A slight tilt of her head tells Graves that Joey doesn't believe her. "Ok, so I just happened to order at the same time as Buckton and I guess the old bat wasn't game to refuse my order in front of her."

"I'm really starting to hate this town."

"I'm not overly fond of the place myself, what with all the whispers and stares."

"So why are you here and not at the station like you always are?"

"Turn your mobile on and you'll find quite a few personal messages."

Taking out her phone, Joey flips it open, cursing when she sees the battery is flat. "Damn, I'll have to call from the station."

* * *

Charlie pauses outside the partly open door as she hears Joey speaking to someone. "I love you too. I'll be home soon, I promise." Joey hangs up as she notices Charlie hovering. Realising it was too late to pretend she hadn't heard part of the call, without waiting for permission, Charlie walks into the room and sits down opposite her, "Hubby missing you?" she indicates toward the phone.

"My private life is none of your business, Sergeant."

"But mine is?"

"You're a suspect in a murder investigation; every part of your life is my business, now what do you want," Joey asks impatiently.

"Manners really aren't your strong suit, are they?"

"That's a good one coming from you; eavesdropping and then coming in without even knocking."

"The door was open."

"Get to the point Sergeant, I have murderers to put behind bars," her stare reminding Charlie exactly what she thought of her. "Well Sergeant?"

"Your rudeness."

"Excuse me?"

"This morning, outside the diner, you were extremely rude to Angelo when he was just being nice to you."

Joey bursts out laughing, "You have got to be kidding." Noticing how her response had infuriated Charlie nearly makes Joey laugh again. "Are you here as a Sergeant or to fight your fiancé's battles, because need I remind you, the two of you were off duty at the time."

"There is no excuse for that sort of behaviour Detective, whether Angelo and I were on duty or not." Charlie stares back at her, "I want you to apologise to Angelo."

"No fucking way," Joey says as she sits back in her chair, looking very much at home and relaxed.

"You really are one of the rudest, most insufferable women I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"Why thank you Sergeant." Grinning nonchalantly at her, "Now I can see where your daughter gets some of her spark from."

"My daughter?" Charlie asks confused before she realises the detective has been speaking with her. Standing up angrily, Charlie leans on the desk, "Stay the hell away from my daughter."

"Yep, definite family resemblance there," Joey says, not in the least bit concerned at Charlie's threatening posture. "You can relax Sergeant, Ruby came to see me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she loves you and wanted me to know that I suck at my job."

Charlie's lips twitch, feeling a sense of pride in her daughter for standing up to her. "Just so we're clear Detective, my daughter is off limits unless I am there by her side."

"I have no reason to interview your daughter at this time."

Charlie relaxes her pose as she stands up straight, "So I take it you won't apologise for your behaviour this morning?"

"I have nothing to apologise for."

Charlie stares at her for a moment longer, "Detective, I don't want to keep having to come in here to speak to you about your behaviour."

"I am who I am Sergeant, if you don't like that or can't handle it, that's not my problem, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," dismissing Charlie with a wave of her hand, she puts her head down over the pages in front of her, ignoring Charlie completely. Biting her tongue, Charlie storms out of the office, slamming the door behind her. "I really am going to have to do something about that door," Joey mutters as she goes back to her work.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Angelo is watching the bikini clad girls on the beach from his squad car. Enjoying the way their bikini's left little to the imagination, he unzips his pants.

"I see you're keeping up with your police work Const. Rosey."

"Fuck," Angelo cries out in shock as the figure bangs on the door. "Austin you fucking prick," Angelo fumes as he struggles to right his clothes and get out of the car.

"Why Rosey, is that a gun in your pants or are you just pleased to see me?" Hugo smirks at him.

"Show some respect, that's Const. Rosetta."

"Respect?" Hugo laughs at him, "Jesus Rosey, you were just about to wank off over a couple of girls barely older than Ruby."

"Don't push me Austin."

"No, you don't push me Rosey, you're the one who needs me."

"We don't need shit from you."

"We both know that's not true." Hugo steps closer to him, taunting him, "What's the matter Rosey, are you jealous that I'm needed so much?"

"There's no way I'd ever be jealous of a fag like you," Angelo puffs up his chest.

"I may be a fag, but you're the prick cheating on a woman like Charlie."

"You don't know anything Austin so shut your mouth."

"I know you were fucking Belle behind her husband's back and that you regularly cheat on Charlie." Hugo smirks at him again, "You know Rosey, if you don't want her, maybe I could have her."

Grabbing the front of Hugo's T-shirt, Angelo swings him into the car, "You so much as look at her and I'll kill you Austin and mail you in pieces back to your mother."

"Wow, you really must be worried I could steal Charlie from you." Hugo breaks Angelo's grip on him and shoves him backwards.

"You're a fucking fag Austin, why would I have to worry about you; you wouldn't even be able to get it up for a woman."

"So slamming me into the car was just because you wanted to cop a feel," Hugo looks at him suggestively.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Angelo raises his fist, before taking a deep breath and lowering it.

"You know Rosey, maybe you should be worried about me, I mean, a woman like Charlie's almost enough to make me straight."

"Charlie knows I'm the only one for her and she wouldn't dare cheat on me."

"You don't deserve a woman like her, Rosey," Hugo says calmly.

"I told you never to call me that," Angelo seethes through clenched teeth.

"Awww, have I hurt your little feelings?"

"Your problem Austin, is that you need to be taught a lesson."

"Who by, you?" Hugo laughs dismissively at him, "God, what a joke."

"So you're not going to fight me then?" Feeling confident, Angelo gives Hugo a shove, trying to provoke him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Rosey, having me hit you while you're in uniform so you could arrest me for assault. That's your style isn't it, hiding behind your uniform?"

"You're just a coward Austin."

"No, I'm just not an idiot like you are, Rosey."

"You call me that one more time and I'll..."

"And you'll what?" Hugo interrupts him. "Shoot me dead like you did my cousin?"

"That was an accident," Angelo fumes at the reminder.

"Stubbing your toe is an accident, drawing a gun and pulling the trigger; how exactly is that an accident?"

"I didn't know it was Jack you stupid shit!" Angelo's anger growing by the second.

"What!" Hugo gasps in mock disbelief. "Is it possible that the world's greatest cop and god's gift to women is just so incompetent that he actually mistakes his friend in police uniform for a prowler!"

"It was a fucking accident!" Angelo yells into his face.

"Aren't coppers trained how to use their guns safely or," Hugo glances down to the front of Angelo's pants, "or is that the only weapon you've been trained to use; though not very well if some whispers are true."

"Fuck you Austin, I don't have to justify anything to you. That stupid prick shouldn't have been there."

"That's your reason for killing Jack; he shouldn't have been there? You're a coward and a murderer Rosey."

"Say that again and I'll have you."

Hugo walks up to him until almost touching chests. "You're a coward and a murderer Rosey, now why don't you run home and have a cry you..." Angelo's fist strikes hard, knocking Hugo backwards. Staying on his feet, he blocks the next punch and tackles Angelo to the ground.

"Hey, that's enough!" Having witnessed the altercation, Joey runs into the fray, pulling Hugo off Angelo and to his feet. "I said, that's enough." With his arms being held by Joey, Hugo is defenceless when Angelo throws a vicious right hook, catching him in the jaw and knocking Hugo into Joey's face, catching her on the lip as they fall in a heap. Joey wipes the blood from her lip as she gets to her feet, "Angelo Rosetta, you are under arrest for assault."

"What! It's not my fault that happened."

"It never is your fault, is it?"

"He threw the first punch."

"Always the liar, aren't you?" Joey muses. "I saw you throw the first punch Rosetta, and you also hit him while he was restrained."

Feeling trapped, Angelo glances at Hugo, offering him a smile, "We were just fooling around, weren't we Austin?"

Hugo glares at Angelo with hatred, "That's right, my buddy and I were just fooling around."

"You always fool around with your fists?"

"Rosey was just teaching me some moves; unfortunately, he's a lousy teacher, right Rosey?"

Gritting his teeth, thinking of their mutual aquaintance's reaction and displeasure if he just shot Hugo dead where he was standing, Angelo reluctantly backs up Hugo.

"Fine, if that's your story, I'll let you off, but in future, keep it less public."

"Sure thing Detective," Hugo happily agrees.

"Mr Austin is it?"

"Hugo," he offers her his hand which she ignores.

"Well Hugo, get out of here before I change my mind."

"Thanks Detective, seeya Rosey," Hugo gives a little wave to him as he runs off.

Angelo puts on his most charming smile, "I really am sorry for the misunderstanding Detective."

"Cut the bullshit Rosetta, I didn't buy that crap for one second. I know what I witnessed Rosey," liking the effect Hugo's nickname had on him, "and you may have gotten away with it this time, but I'm watching you."

"Watch me all you like Detective, all you will see is an honest copper."

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means, now clean yourself up and get back to work Constable," Joey orders him, not even bothering to wait to see if he'd comply.

"Yes Detective," Angelo mutters. Glaring with hatred at her back as she walks away, he allows his eyes to drift lower; liking the way she moved, he imagines what it'd be like to have her at his mercy, begging for more. "Fucking bitch is just asking for it," he whistles as he jumps back into the car, cursing when he notices the girls had left.

* * *

Joey has just put some ice to her lip when Charlie comes barging into her office. "What the hell do you think you are doing Detective, Angelo just informed me that you threatened to arrest him for assault," Charlie stops short when she sees the ice pack. "What happened to your lip?"

"Your fiancé punched a man while I was restraining him; this is my reward." Joey moves the icepack to show Charlie the damage, "Sergeant, I witnessed Const. Rosetta assaulting a member of the public and if you choose not to believe me, then go and find Hugo Austin; I'm sure he's going to have some nice bruises from Rosetta's fist."

"I know how much you dislike Angelo, so if what you say is true, why didn't you arrest him then?"

"Because the pair of them decided that they weren't actually fighting," Joey tells her, her disgust at their lies obvious. "And with those two backing each other up, I could hardly charged them now, could I?"

Charlie sighs as she takes a seat opposite Joey. "Those two have never really gotten along because Jack was Hugo's cousin."

"Then you believe me?"

"It's not the first time that they've come to blows," she reluctantly admits.

Joey shakes her head in annoyance at her, "If they've fought before, why did you come barging in here full of indignation?"

"You have it in for Angelo," Charlie replies as if that's reason enough.

"Sergeant, are you suggesting that I'd make up a false allegation like that?" Joey asks angrily

"What! No, of course not...I don't know." Charlie sits back in her seat, frustrated that she had handled this so poorly. "Look Detective, you've had it in for Angelo from the moment you arrived, looking to blame him for every little crime, what was I supposed to think?"

"That maybe you should have remembered that you are a Sergeant and the senior officer in this station, before you came barging in with a head full of steam and acting like some upset girlfriend."

"I'm sorry ok," Charlie mutters with embarrassment at her behaviour, feeling even more embarrassed since she'd done nothing but criticise the detective for her own behaviour.

"Not good enough Sergeant," her authoritative tone cutting through Charlie's embarrassment. "I know he's your fiancé Sergeant and that you want to look out for him, but as the senior officer of this station, you have a duty to act professional at all times."

"That's a good one coming from you."

"I'm not the one who is in charge of a station full of officers who look to me to set the example." Charlie nods her head in acknowledgement of the rebuke. "Sergeant, I'm curious; if Rosetta and Austin have never really gotten along, why did they both lie for the other?"

"Because they share mutual friends who hate being caught in the middle of their squabbles, so they always try and work out their problems."

"Is Austin a friend of yours?"

"Not really, but that's only because I don't know him that well."

"I take it that you have no idea what they could have been fighting about?"

"With those two, it could be anything," Charlie tells her as Joey puts the icepack back to her lip. "Here, let me have a look at that."

"It's fine."

"Detective, you were injured because of one of my officers, now let me look." Charlie leans in close, gently touching Joey's lip near the wound. "That's a nasty cut to your lip."

"It's fine," Joey whispers, feeling uncomfortable at Charlie's touch and closeness.

"You may need a stitch."

"It's fine, really," Joey assures her as she moves away from her touch.

Charlie walks back to the other side of the desk, "I'll speak to Angelo."

"And what will you do?"

"I'll reprimand him." Charlie smiles with tired acceptance at Joey's surprised look. "As I said before Detective, you were injured because of one of my officers and despite what you think of me, I don't stand for that."

"That's good to know Sergeant."

"Detective, you haven't exactly seen me at my best, I'll admit that and I'm also willing to admit that when it comes to Angelo and yourself, I probably am a little biased."

"Then that's going to be a bit of a problem."

"I know. You really don't make it easy to like or even trust you Detective, but that's no excuse for the way I've behaved here today, so for that, I'm sorry."

"I'm not exactly a fan of yours either, Sergeant and you're right, there was no excuse for your behaviour," Joey pauses, noticing the way Charlie was getting angry at her refusal of her apology. "Acting like an indignant girlfriend hardly fills me with confidence in your ability to be a good leader," waiting until Charlie is about to respond before adding, "but as you have apologised, I'll accept it, this time."

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Joey chooses to ignore her accusation, "If another officer had come to you as Rosetta had, would you have barged in here full of accusation, or would you have come to me as cop to cop instead of pissed off girlfriend to cop?"

"I've already admitted that I'm a little biased when it comes to you and Angelo, so why even ask me that?"

"Because I want you to realise that such unprofessional behaviour in a senior officer could have serious consequences on your career and that you need to try a lot harder to maintain a professional distance while at work. Sergeant, at work he is Const. Rosetta, not your fiancé."

"I wish it was that easy," Charlie grumbles as she accepts Joey's words. "How do you and Georgina manage?"

"Easy; I outrank her and she knows not to piss me off and if she does, I'll just order her to behave."

The image of anyone treating her friend like that makes Charlie laugh. "I just might have to tell her you said that."

"As if she'd be surprised."

"I really do not understand you," Charlie tells her in all honesty.

"Save yourself the effort and don't even try."

"You're probably right, getting to know you would be a waste of time. If you'll excuse me Detective, I have an officer to reprimand."

Joey watches her leave, running her finger over where Charlie's had just been, still surprised that Charlie was going to reprimand her own fiancé.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Angelo closes the door to her office, Charlie is at him. "I just made a fool of myself barging into Det. Collins office. You told me that nothing had happened."

"Nothing did."

"She has a split lip."

"Hugo and I were just mucking around and she got in the way."

"I'm going to have to put an official reprimand into your file for conduct unbecoming an officer."

"What! That bitch didn't even charge me."

"Considering how she feels about you, you're just damn lucky that she didn't charge you, because she certainly didn't believe yours and Hugo's version of events. Angelo, she intends to reopen the investigation into Jack's death and she's looking for anything to use against us."

"Ok, so it wasn't the smartest move to thump that prick, but you can't reprimand me Charlie."

"I don't have a choice Angelo. If I don't, it will look like I'm favouring you."

"I'm your fiancé Charlie," Angelo whines.

"At work I am your Sergeant." Charlie sighs, "You were in uniform Angelo and on duty when you assaulted him. We're already under investigation for the murder of a police officer and with Cam being dirty, the last thing we need is anything that makes us look bad; me letting you off the hook would look bad."

"You're right. I still can't believe Cam was dirty though."

"I just wish that when he gave his statement he'd named names and then maybe we'd have those detectives off our backs."

"Charlie, just remember that we're innocent and they can't prove any differently."

"I just want this over and her gone," her voice tired.

Angelo walks over to where she is leaning against the wall. "Hey, we're going to get through this, then we can put all this behind us and get married."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Don't you?"

"I guess I'm not really looking toward the future; just in case we don't have one."

Putting his hands on her hips, Angelo leans against her. "You do still want to marry me, don't you?"

"Angelo, this isn't the place to be discussing this."

"It's a simple yes or no Charlie," Angelo says, trying to keep his voice calm. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"See, that wasn't so hard," Angelo smiles as he pushes her hard against the wall, "Angelo, you know we can't."

"You're about to put a reprimand in my file and damage my chance at promotion, Charlie, I think I deserve one little kiss."

Thinking of the detective's words about maintaining a professional distance at work, Charlie is about to protest when Angelo claims her mouth possessively. Gasping when he cups her breast as his other hand works on the buttons of her top, the feel of his erection rubbing against her is enough to bring Charlie to her senses, "Angelo, that's enough," pushing him away just as there is a knock on the door. "Fuck," Charlie frantically tries to do up the couple of buttons Angelo had undone, just getting the last one done up when Det. Collins strides into the room. One look at the disgust on the detective's face and Charlie knew they had been busted.

"Nice to see my talk about professional behaviour was taken to heart, Sergeant," she says snidely. "I did knock, but clearly you were distracted and didn't hear." Glancing at Angelo, "How about I leave you two to finish up, say another 30 seconds, that's about all he'd need, wouldn't he?"

"You bitch," Angelo stalks towards her.

"That's Det. Sgt Bitch to you, Constable," emphasising his lowly rank again.

"Angelo," Charlie pleads with him, dismayed by his behaviour.

"Put a leash on him Sergeant before he crosses the line, again." The way the white butterfly bandage on her lip moved when she spoke reminded Charlie of what had started this all today.

"Angelo, could you leave the detective and I alone."

"I don't think that was a suggestion Constable," Joey says when Angelo stays put.

Charlie turns her back on the both of them as she moves behind her desk, sighing as she sits down. "Angelo, please go back to work so I can speak with Det. Collins." When Angelo still refuses to budge, Charlie feels her anger growing, "Const. Rosetta, did you not hear me!" Angelo looks shocked at her angry tone, shooting a venomous glare at the detective for making him look bad in front of Charlie, Angelo manages to find his most conciliatory tone as he apologises to both women for his behaviour.

"Ok, you've apologised, now do as the Sergeant ordered and get back to work." With a nod to Charlie, Angelo turns to leave, "Be seeing you Rosey," Joey whispers as he passes, causing him to clench his fists in anger. Holding his anger in check, Angelo closes the door gently behind him.

"You're losing control of him Sergeant," Joey comments as she takes a seat and puts her feet up on Charlie's desk. Seeing the two reproving blue daggers sent in her direction, Joey shrugs her apology and puts her feet on the ground.

"Detective, what you thought was happening..."

"Wasn't really happening? Please Sergeant, give me some credit, it was fairly obvious what you two were doing."

"I had just put a stop to it when you knocked," Charlie says, trying to sound convincing.

"It should never have even started. You've allowed him to cross the line once too often Sergeant, you need to pull him back."

"I'm aware of that Det. Collins."

"I hope you are, because I'd hate to have to officially reprimand you for unprofessional conduct."

Charlie sits back, watching the detective intently. "Why haven't you Detective, I mean, you seem determined to pin just about everything on Angelo and I, yet today you've let us both off."

"I thought it would be obvious Sergeant," Joey smiles disarmingly at her. "Why would I waste my time on reprimands or a rap on the knuckles when I can do you both for murder."

Charlie shakes her head, feeling stupid for thinking that maybe she was changing her opinion of her when the detective only ever sees her at her worst. "I assume you're in my office for a reason then?"

"I was just making sure that you were actually reprimanding him; I must say, as reprimands go, having sex is definitely a new one."

"We weren't having sex," Charlie grinds out.

"You were about to and I get the impression that lover-boy doesn't like it when you say no."

"That is none of your business."

"It is when you're bringing it into this station."

"I can assure you Detective, that it will never happen again."

"After your little display in here, your assurances mean very little Sergeant. I'll expect to see the reprimand in his file by the end of shift tomorrow."

"It will be there by the end of today."

"For your sake, I hope it is and perhaps you should put one in your own file."

"I thought you couldn't be bothered wasting your time with reprimands?" Charlie reminds her.

"Call it a test Sergeant, on your ability to do the right thing as a Sergeant and not what is best for you or your fiancé." Joey gets to her feet, "Don't worry about your own reprimand, I'll let it slide this time."

Once the door is closed, Charlie hangs her head in her hands, cursing herself, the Detective and Angelo for putting her in this position.

* * *

Angelo storms through the front door of their home after work, furious with Charlie for actually putting the reprimand in his file and for siding with Collins. Listening to his angry rant, Charlie quickly loses patience. "It was completely unprofessional Angelo and if Collins had filed a report on it, I would have been in serious trouble."

"Relax Charlie, she has no proof that we were doing anything."

His casual manner infuriating Charlie even more. "Angelo, I've warned you before that we needed to keep it professional while she is here and you try to fuck me against the wall of my office."

"I did not."

"You were more than ready to if I hadn't stopped you and Collins hadn't walked in."

"You've never had a problem with us having sex at work before."

"Once Angelo, it was once and it was a mistake to have allowed it to go that far." Both their voices getting louder.

"Jesus Charlie, why don't you just cut off my dick with this no fucking sex rule you've suddenly developed."

"Don't be so crass Angelo. The way you behaved today was totally unacceptable and if you can't see that, then maybe you aren't the man I thought you were."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the man I love is a kind, caring and considerate person, not the one who is only interested in his own needs and who abuses another officer right in front of me. What were you thinking Angelo, calling her a bitch like that."

"She is a bitch."

"She's a Det. Sergeant, no matter how horrible she is, you don't call her a bitch to her face."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not defending her, I'm trying to make you realise that if you keep carrying on like this, you're just going to give her more ammunition to use against us and make her even more determined to come at us." Charlie takes a couple of deep breaths to try to calm herself, "Angelo, what happened to your promise to be more attentive to me, to what I want?"

"I thought I was being attentive."

"Jesus Angelo, today was all about you, not me, just like it always is."

"I don't understand Charlie, why you've suddenly become all frigid all of a sudden."

"I'm not frigid," Charlie says angrily. "For god's sake Angelo, our co-worker was just murdered and now we're under investigation. I'm under a lot of pressure with my job, with Collins constantly on my back, I'm tense all the time and I can't relax; sex is the last thing on my mind at the moment."

"Yeah, well that's easy for you to say, I'm the one suffering," he says sulkily.

Charlie shakes her head, tired and frustrated. "I hate this fighting Angelo."

"So do I and we know who to blame for it, that fucking Collins bitch," Angelo goes off again.

"Angelo, we can't blame her for all of our problems."

"Why not? Charlie, we barely ever fought before she came in and stirred everything up."

Charlie realises he is right about them never fighting, but she wonders if the pressure of the investigation is the only reason why she feels this distance coming between them.

Angelo sighs heavily. "God Charlie, I really don't know what's gotten into me, I feel like I'm losing it."

"We're both under a lot of pressure right now, but if we want to make it through this, we can't keep going the way we have been."

"I know and I am sorry for what happened earlier."

"She's watching our every move Angelo, that means at work you have to remember that I am the Sergeant and not your fiancée."

Silently cursing at yet another reminder of his place at work, Angelo smiles tightly, "I really have been an idiot, haven't I?"

"Yes, but you're my idiot." Charlie leans in, kissing him quickly. "We can't let her win Angelo."

"We won't." Wanting more than anything to take her then and there on the lounge room couch, but knowing she would just push him away again, Angelo steps away from Charlie. "I'm going to go and do a workout session, work out some of my anger at this investigation. I love Charlie."

"I love you too."

As soon as the front door is closed, Ruby comes out of her room. "Mum, is everything ok?"

"Angelo and I are just having a few problems, but we'll sort them out," Charlie assures her as she hugs her daughter, missing Ruby's look of disappointment at her words.


	12. Chapter 12

Angelo climbs off the bed, his workout session finished. Reaching into his pocket as he dresses, he tosses the money onto the bed near the woman.

"What's this for?"

"If you're going to act like a whore you may as well be treated as one."

"Fuck you cop."

"Hey, if you'd like, I can still have you charged with shop lifting and that wouldn't go down well for you, not with your record."

"I'll tell them what you just did to me."

He laughs at her, "Go ahead, no one will believe you, not with your history. Besides, I gave you the choice, jail or sex." Smirking down at her, "You're the one who chose this you fucking little whore, so deal with it."

"I'll tell my husband," she threatens.

"Oh please, Kane's an ex-con, it'd be very easy to put him back where he belongs."

"He hasn't done anything wrong."

"It wouldn't take much, an anonymous call, an illegal substance found on him; he'd lose his parole and go straight back to jail to be some guy's bitch-boy." Kirsty cowers against the malice in his eyes. "If I were you Kirsty, I'd keep your mouth shut and don't get into any more trouble," caressing her face, he then grips her chin painfully, forcing her to look at him, "unless of course, you enjoy serving out your punishment with me."

"Get away from me," clutching the sheets around her.

"Admit it Kirsty, you love playing the bad girl, fucking the cop in your own bed."

"You're a sick bastard."

"Kirsty, Kirsty, Kirsty," he sniggers, "Every time you fuck your husband, do you get off on remembering what he did to your sister. How he tied her up and raped her over and over again before he tossed her over the side of the boat?"

"Kane didn't do it."

"You stupid bitch, of course he did it. Did you think your sister just named him for the fun of it?" Sniggering again at her expression, Angelo shakes his head. "Even for a woman, you have got to be one of the stupidest I've ever met; you actually believe he didn't do it."

"If Kane is all those things, then you're no different to him," Kirsty throws back at him, still not believing her husband was capable of such a crime.

"We're nothing alike, Kane is scum and so are you; I, on the other hand, am a respectable police officer with a gorgeous fiancé who happens to be in charge of all the other cops. Just remember that the next time you think of throwing slanderous accusations around." Angelo walks to the door, glancing around, "Nice bedroom you have here, keep your mouth shut and your nose clean and I won't have to see it again." Holding up the bottle of booze she had stolen, "Thanks for this, it'll go down a treat tonight with Charlie." Angelo strolls out of the house, feeling relaxed after working out his frustration, whistling at his good fortune to have been standing right there when Kirsty tried to steal the grog. Smiling as he remembers the shock on her face when she turned and saw him there. Knowing she was trying to get her kid back, he had made the offer and wasn't at all surprised when she accepted. Glancing back at the house, Angelo decides that a return visit may be in order, finding the fear and disgust on her face a massive turn on.

* * *

"Congratulations Sergeant," Joey calls out from the car park first thing the next morning. Not feeling her best after an evening of drinking and make-up sex that had left her feeling confused and unsatisfied, the last thing Charlie needed was to have to deal with the one person who always seemed to get a reaction out of her, despite her best efforts to stay calm. Cursing herself for being in such a poor condition, Charlie waits for the detective to catch up with her. "I saw the reprimand in the Constable's file, just like you assured me it would be," Joey says as she nears her.

"There's no need to gloat Detective, I said I'd do it and I meant it."

"Forgive my scepticism Sergeant, but after your behaviour yesterday, can you really blame me for doubting that you'd reprimand your own fiancé after you nearly had sex with him in your office?"

Charlie lets out a frustrated breath at the reminder, "Look Detective, I know you have a low opinion of me, but when I say I'm going to do something, I do it."

"Noted," Joey concedes. "So where's Rosetta?"

"Why do you care?" Charlie snaps at her.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning," Joey says, trying not to smile at the furious look on the Sergeant's face.

"Detective, unless you have official police business to discuss with me, I'd prefer that you stay the fuck away from me," Charlie's voice rising on the last few words.

"Sergeant, if you're not up to scratch today, perhaps you should go home and sleep it off."

Charlie glares at her, knowing she was right but hating the pleasure the detective seemed to be taking in her discomfort. "I don't want to talk to you or see you unless it's about police work, is that clear Det. Collins?"

"Sergeant, if you must know, I asked you about Rosetta because I wanted to talk to him about the investigation, which just so happens to be official police business, now, I am sorry if that somehow upset you, but I only asked you as I assumed that he would have arrived with you."

"Angelo doesn't start until the afternoon shift, Detective, which you could have asked any other officer."

"Sergeant, we're standing outside and I just happened to see you on my way in so I thought, what the hell, I'd ask you. Is that really such a problem Sergeant, asking you a simple question, which you of all people should be able to answer? I mean you are sleeping with the guy, so I assumed you'd know where he was."

Not appreciating the detective's sarcasm one bit, Charlie tries to keep her tone neutral, "Just because I'm engaged to Angelo, that doesn't mean that I know where he is every second of the day; we're not attached at the hip, you know."

"I don't think it's the hip that you're attached by, if yesterday's little scene is anything to go by," Joey quips.

"Detective, you are rude, you are obnoxious and you are arrogant and I'm not standing out here any longer to put up with it. Now, I suggest that if you want to talk to Angelo, that you do your job and find him yourself."

"That's ok, I guess it wasn't all that important," Joey says as she walks past her and toward the station, a furious Charlie right on her heel.

"Detective, a word," Charlie barks out.

Stopping in her tracks and turning to face Charlie, Joey puts her hands in her pockets as she regards her calmly.

"I am a Sergeant and I am the senior officer of this police station and while you are here you will treat me as such, are we understanding each other?"

"You're still a suspect in a murder and if even a fraction of Moreland's claims are true, then this station is a hotbed of crime and corruption, so forgive me Sergeant, if I don't bow and scrap at the feet of the officer in charge of this rabble."

"There is no evidence to any of Trevor's claims. He obviously had a problem and instead of dealing with it, he created this fantasy world where everyone is corrupt."

"Do even believe that bullshit Sergeant or are you just trying to convince yourself that you haven't been blind to the goings on here?"

"I know my officers."

"Like you knew Welsh?"

Cursing at the reminder of Welsh's betrayal, Charlie is forced to admit that she obviously didn't know Welsh as well as she thought she did.

"Welsh was being blackmailed."

"What!"

"He was set up with an underage girl."

"He was married," Charlie blurts out, realising how stupid it sounded the second she saw the detective's expression.

"Oh please Sergeant, not even you're that naïve."

"I just meant that I thought he and his wife were happy."

"Maybe he was but he still liked a little on the side. Some guys, they just can't seem to get enough or even wait for more appropriate moments," having another dig at Charlie's unfortunate display the previous day. "Do you know where your fiancé goes when he's not at work or home?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, Detective," Charlie says.

"Look Sergeant, you clearly have a problem with me," pausing when Charlie snorts, "Now, unless you or Rosetta want to confess, you're stuck with me, so learn to deal with it, because I have no intention of changing or going easy on you." Not waiting for a reply, Joey heads into the station, with Charlie trudging a few metres behind, wondering what it was about this woman that always set her on edge.

* * *

Angelo's feeling great on his morning off, extremely pleased that for once, Charlie had instigated the sex the night before and had enjoyed it as much as he had. Walking towards the diner, he sees her sitting alone outside. Thinking that this was his chance to get to know her better without that bitch being around, Angelo ducks down near a parked car, checking himself in the side mirror. Finding himself more than presentable, he makes his way over to her. "Detective Graves, isn't it?" Angelo asks as he sidles up to her table and sits without being asked.

Deciding not to comment on his rudeness, Graves sits back in her chair, regarding him calmly. "What can I do for you Constable?"

"I was just wondering how the investigation was going?"

"Constable Rosetta, you know I can't discuss an ongoing investigation."

"Come on Detective, we're both cops," Angelo says with his most charming smile.

"You're right, we are both cops." Angelo missing the mocking nuances in her voice when she said that, keeps smiling as he waits for the information. Taking her time, as if to weigh up whether she should tell him or not, Graves leans forward when Angelo's impatience starts to show. "Very well Constable, all I can tell you," Graves pauses for effect, "Is that you're a suspect and so is your fiancée."

Angelo bites back on his anger. "I already knew that and you're wrong you know, everyone knows I'm innocent, except your partner."

"Maybe I think you're guilty too."

He smiles at her dismissively, "Do I look like a murderer?"

Thinking that he not only looked like a murderer, but also an arrogant, sexist prick, Graves instead asks him if Charlie was innocent too.

"Of course she is!"

"I was just wondering, because you said that you were innocent, but not her."

"It was implied."

"Really, I must have missed it. Constable, I am not going to discuss the investigation with you or anyone else, is that clear?"

"Fair enough." Angelo tries another tack. "How about we go out for a drink tonight? I thought the two of us could get to know each other a little better," he smiles suggestively at her.

Graves grits her teeth, wanting nothing more than to knock that smugness from his face. "Tell me Constable, do women ever say no to you?"

"No, and it's Angelo," he grins cheekily at her, "And what can I call you?"

"Detective Graves or Graves. And I guess this is a first for you Constable, because I am most definitely saying, no." Getting some satisfaction from the flash of anger on his face at her rejection, Graves puts on her cop voice. "I'm a happily married woman, Constable and I don't appreciate your advances."

"Whoa lady, you got me all wrong," Angelo says, shocked at such a suggestion.

"No, I don't believe so. In future Constable, you'll keep our discussions on a purely professional level; anymore of today's antics and I'll have you up on harassment charges."

"You're fucking kidding! Listen Detective, I was just trying to be friendly."

"I can do without friends like you, Constable, and I'm sure your fiancée would prefer that I didn't drink alone with you; people might get the wrong idea about us."

Angelo leans forward, "This is a small town and your partner's already pissed off just about everyone she's met, so if you want your time here to be easy, I suggest that you need to learn who your friends are."

"I need to do no such thing. I'm here to find a cop killer and I will," Graves assures him confidently.

"Well, you're looking in the wrong place."

"We'll see. Now if you'll excuse me Constable, I'd like to finish my meal in peace." Angelo fumes at the dismissal. "Constable, didn't you hear me?"

"I was hoping you were smarter than your partner."

"Oh I am; my scores put me well above her and I dare say, miles ahead of you, but Constable, underestimate Det. Collins at your own risk."

"You're making a mistake, Detective," Angelo warns her, standing up and leaning on the table. "You and your partner are going to look like fools and I'll be standing right there with everyone else laughing."

"You're doing a pretty good impersonation of looking like a fool right now, Constable."

Angelo stands up straight, cursing when he sees those sitting close to the table staring at him. "Now I suggest that you leave Constable, unless you intend to stand there in a threatening manner; we wouldn't want people to actually start to think that just maybe you're not the nice, charming person you make out to be."

Forcing himself to relax, Angelo smiles down at her, "I'm so sorry for any misunderstanding here today, Detective," he says before stepping over to the nearest table, greeting the people there warmly, using his charm to undo any damage that bitch might have just done to his reputation.

* * *

"Charlie, you look like shit," Watson comments as she sits opposite her friend.

"I know that."

"More problems with my sister or Angelo?"

"Both, though it's more Angelo at the moment." Charlie sighs, "We had a big fight last night and he called me frigid and accused me of having a no sex rule."

Watson bites off her reply as Charlie continues. "Maybe he has a point, we haven't had much sex lately."

"Just because you're engaged Charlie, it doesn't mean you have to have sex all the time."

"We used to have sex nearly every night, it's just that lately, I haven't felt like it and now he's getting frustrated and angry when I don't want to have sex with him."

"Charlie, if you're not into it, then don't have sex." Noticing her friend's look, Watson rolls her eyes, "What did you do."

"I felt guilty after our fight last night, so after I'd had a bit to drink, I pretty much jumped him." At her friend's disgusted look, Charlie shrugs, "I know, I'm being weak, but I don't want to risk pushing him away Georgina."

"What about what you want Charlie?"

"I wanted to make him happy and I did. He enjoyed himself but for me, it was like I was just going through the motions and in the end, I had to fake it to get him to stop, not that he seemed to notice," muttering the last few words softly.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since your sister arrived and called me a murderer. I can't relax and enjoy sex with her constantly waiting for me to do something wrong and after what happened yesterday, the entire time I was having sex last night, I kept expecting her to barge in on us and sit there and critique us before carting us away to jail."

Watson smothers her laugh, thinking it was probably something that Joey would do. "Charlie, don't force yourself into having sex if it's not what you want."

"It's not exactly fair on Angelo."

"Angelo can go and wank off on his own," Watson says, careful not to add that Angelo always found someone to have sex with. "Charlie, if it's not feeling right for you, then don't have sex just for the sake of Angelo getting his rocks off. If you keep having sex just to keep him happy, then you're going to reach a stage where you will resent him every time you feel you have to lie there and endure it."

Charlie sighs in frustration, "I'm just hoping that once your sister is long gone, Angelo and I can relax, get our relationship back to where it was and start planning our wedding. And I can get back to enjoying sex," hearing the lack of conviction in her own voice.

Watson looks at her friend for a moment, "Charlie, could your lack of a sex drive at the moment have anything to do with your reluctance to have a baby?"

"Maybe. Ever since Ruby, I've been ultra careful about birth control, but as Angelo doesn't see the point of wearing a condom when I'm on the pill, I don't know, maybe at the back of my mind, I've suddenly become scared of getting pregnant if we have sex all the time and I don't have that extra protection of the condom. I just wish Angelo hadn't stopped wearing them because it'd be a little suspicious if I asked him to start wearing one now."

An awful realisation hits Watson, "You still haven't talked to Angelo about your doubts about having another baby, have you?"

"No. He said he was happy to wait so I'm just going to leave it at that for the moment."

"Charlie," Watson says reproachfully, "You keep saying how much he wants a child and even if he did say that he's happy to wait, you know Angelo, as soon as you're married, he'll be bringing up having a baby again."

"I'm being a coward, I know that, but the wedding's still a few months away, so I have a few months to decide on whether I want more children or not; until I'm sure, I don't really want to say anything, especially if my reluctance is just because of all the pressure I've been under."

"Charlie, do you realise that you always seem to do whatever he wants."

"That's not true," Charlie says defensively.

"Isn't it? Charlie, you let him move in after only a couple of months of dating because it's what he wanted."

"I wanted it too."

"Really? You told me once that you had other boyfriends who you had dated for a lot longer than you had been with Angelo when he moved in, but you never wanted to live with them because it was too big a commitment to make without knowing them for longer."

"I never loved them like I did Angelo."

"Did?"

"I meant do. Georgina, I love Angelo and I'm going to marry him."

"Is that what you really want or is it what Angelo wants?" Watson asks. When Charlie sits in silence, Watson stands up, offering her a last piece of advice as she leaves. "Charlie, if you keep giving into Angelo, then whether you want to or not, you'll be having more kids, because that's what he wants. I know you want to blame the pressure of the investigation for all of your doubts and problems with Angelo, but maybe you should be looking for another cause, because you haven't seemed all that happy since you got engaged two months ago."

* * *

Joey chuckles as Graves fills her in on her encounter with Angelo.

"It was great, he made a complete arse of himself; I think he actually forgot there were other people there."

"I wish I'd seen it."

"He really is a creep. He had absolutely no shame in asking me out, even though I'm married and he's engaged."

"Let's face it, as long as a woman is attractive and has a pulse, he wants to fuck her."

"Well, gee thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Graves mutters. "You really think I'm attractive?"

"Graves, how can you even ask that question after you threatened Rosey with harassment charges, but for the record, then yes, I think you're attractive."

"I'm surprised he hasn't made the moves on you, I mean you're far from ugly," grinning at the glare she received.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment. I doubt Rosey would ever come on to me for fear I would castrate him."

They both chuckle at the thought of Rosetta coming onto Joey for a moment.

"Well anyway Joey, people were talking."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that little display you put on in the diner the other day has made people talk. I've heard a few whispers and seen a few looks from people when Rosetta's around."

"Like what?"

"After today, there were one or two who gave him a filthy look for trying to pick me up and I've heard the odd whisper that maybe he's not such a nice person after all, especially if he's being investigated for a second time for killing cop."

"I've heard one or two similar ones," Joey muses, before adding, "I must remember to make another trip to the diner sometime soon."

"You really do love to stir up trouble, don't you?"

"There is a kind of satisfaction I get when people like Rosetta, who think they're loved by everyone, suddenly find themselves on the outer and having to defend themselves, when before, all they had to do was smile and deny it for people to believe them. Pretty soon, Rosetta may feel even more eyes on him as people start to doubt him more. This morning couldn't have worked out better, because unlike me, people like you, even those here, so for him to do what he did, he's just placed that little seed of doubt in people and he did it all on his own."

"Now I'm really glad we're friends, because Joey, you scare me sometimes. Do you think it will get back to Buckton?"

"Even if it does, he'll just tell her what he told you; he was being friendly and it all ended up in a misunderstanding."

"And if I was her, I'd probably believe him. If I didn't know what I did about him, it would be so easy to fall for his charms, because Joey, he does have a way about him."

"I know and that's what makes him so dangerous."

"So basically, the only way for Buckton to believe he's unfaithful would be for her to catch him in the act."

"Now there's an idea, are you up for it."

Shocked for a moment at the suggestion, Graves tosses her pen at Joey when she sees her mischievous grin, "You bitch, there's no way I'd ever let him anywhere near me; god only knows where he's been or with who."

"For the moment, let's just see where the rumours head and keep an eye on Rosetta; see how he handles it."

"You know he'll blame you."

"Right now, he's probably blaming me for everything that's wrong in his life."

"Watch yourself Joey, I get the impression if he came after you, he'd enjoy whatever he did to you a little too much."

"If he did come after me, I expect you to come looking."

"Gee, no pressure there."

"So, are you off to see Dex tonight?"

"Yep, and if my boss is extra nice and lets me go early, I'll get a few extra hours of alone time with hubby."

"Extra nice? I don't think I've ever had those words used to describe me before, but go on, get out of here."

"Thanks Joey."

"Graves, I don't want to see you here until after lunch tomorrow, you got that?"

"You got it, and you know what Joey, you're not the bitch you pretend to be, because that woman wouldn't let me ditch work early just so I could go and have hot sex with my husband."

"Graves, I'm going to be stuck here eating tea with my sister, so if you keep making me jealous by bragging about your sex life, I'll make sure that you won't have so much as a second to even think about having hot sex with your husband."

"Yep, there's the bitch I know and love."

"Get out of here Graves and have fun."

"Bye Joey and don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone," closing the door before Joey can reply.

"Poor old Dex doesn't know what's about to hit him," Joey chuckles as she finishes her lunch.

* * *

"Charlie." The tone of Watson's voice makes Charlie look up in alarm. "There's been a rape and it's bad."

"Georgina, how bad."

"She's dead Charlie."

"How?"

"The officer on the scene said it looked like the bastard had cut off both of her breasts and left her tied to the bed where she probably bled to death."

"Who?" Charlie dreads asking.

"Kirsty Phillips."

Returning to the station from the scene, with the sound of a young officer throwing up outside, the sight of the blood all over the bed still playing on her mind, Charlie heads straight to Det. Collins' office.


	13. Chapter 13

Looking up when the door opens without a knock, Joey is already to chew the person out when she sees the look on Charlie's face. Having heard about the rape and murder, Joey knows it must have been bad. As Charlie sits down, Joey gets her a glass of water.

"Sergeant," Joey offers her the glass. "Sergeant...Charlie," hearing the detective use her name for the first time is enough to draw Charlie's attention to the glass being offered.

Taking the glass with shaking hands, "Thank you." Charlie stares at the glass, grateful that the detective was allowing her the time to regather her thoughts. "Detective, I, um."

"I heard about what happened," Joey says gently.

"I'm sorry, I, um, oh god," Charlie squeezes her eyes shut, trying to forget the image of Kirsty's mutilated body.

"It's ok, take your time."

"I keep seeing all the blood," Charlie starts, "It was everywhere." Taking more time to compose herself, Charlie puts the glass on the desk, hating the way her hand was shaking so much. "He had cut her breasts off," she finally manages to get out.

"What!"

"We haven't found them," still feeling nauseous at the grisly search they had conducted at the scene.

"He took them with him," Joey asks gently, appalled at the actions of this man.

"That's what the M.E. thinks."

"Then it's not the same guy," Joey says, referring to the rapes that had terrorised the Bay eight months ago.

"That's what I thought at first, but everything else is the same, including the use of the victim's own clothes to gag and tie her up." Feeling a little more confident now that she was passed the worst, Charlie continues, "The rapes have always been brutal, but this, this is the first time he's killed; Kirsty died from blood loss and massive trauma. The M.E. will know more after the autopsy, but he said the jagged edge to the cuts suggests that the person who did this had no real experience in using a knife in such a way."

Joey thinks about what Charlie has just told her, "You're definitely sure it's the same guy?"

"Detective, there were seven rapes in a three month period and I was at every scene; I assure you, it's the same guy. There was never any DNA evidence, because he always takes the bed sheets with him, he uses a condom and then he gets the woman to shower and scrub while he watches. And from the descriptions the previous rape victims gave us, the way we found Kirsty is exactly the same way he had tied them up while he raped them. Only this time, after he made her shower, he tied her back onto the mattress and cut off her breasts instead of leaving like he had with the other victims."

"If there was that much blood, he must have been covered in it."

"Pubic hairs were found in the shower and bath, but if it is the same guy, I doubt any are his and this isn't the city detective, where the neighbours are virtually right on top of each other. With all the trees and bushes, it'd be very easy to get away without being seen."

"Sergeant, if this is the same guy, then he's escalating."

"I know and that scares me, because you were right that day in the interview room, I had no clue the last time and I still don't." Feeling a little guilty that she had blamed Charlie for the lack of progress in the previous case, Joey waits for Charlie to continue. "Detective, I know you're here to investigate another case, but I could really use your help on this."

"Of course, we need to get this bastard off the streets before he strikes again." Charlie's obvious relief brings a flicker of a smile to Joey's face. "When was she killed?"

"The M.E.'s not sure if he can get an accurate time of death because the suspect masked the T.O.D. by turning the air conditioner up on high; it was freezing in there."

"Damn it, this guy is smart."

"I have officers out there trying to retrace her steps. If we can find out when she was seen last, it may give us a better idea of when she might have been killed."

"Good work Sergeant." Surprising Charlie with her praise. "Who called it in?"

"Her husband. He'd been out working on a trawler since yesterday morning, he came home at about 1 this afternoon and found her. It's just a shame that Kane has an air-tight alibi."

"Why?"

Charlie tosses a bunch of files in front of Joey. "Because Kane Phillips is a sick and twisted rapist."

"You're kidding." Joey's lip curls in distaste as she flicks through the file, "She married her sister's rapist?"

"Kane was never convicted of the rape and attempted murder of Dani Sutherland. It came down to a case of her word against his, but everyone knew he'd done it. Dani had turned him down numerous times and he had bragged to some of his friends that he was going to nail her whether she wanted it or not."

"And he still wasn't convicted?"

"Kane often took his father's boat out, but we found no evidence that Dani had ever been aboard and nothing to show that the place had been wiped clean, so he must have taken her out on another boat, one which was never tracked down. We found no witnesses that saw them together that day and because his friends had been drinking heavily the day he'd bragged about nailing her, their recall was considered unreliable. Kane had also used a condom the entire time he had her with him and when he tossed her overboard," Charlie sighs, "Well, the seawater did the rest. There wasn't any reliable DNA left by the time she was plucked out of the water and the only reason she didn't drown, was because she got snagged on a marker buoy and was found the next morning by a fishing boat."

"And Kirsty still married him, after he did that to her sister?" Joey asks, wondering how anyone could be that selfish as to marry their own sister's rapists and grateful that Georgie was her sister, because there's no way they'd ever betray each other in such a way.

"Kirsty was jealous of her sister. She wanted Kane but he only saw Dani, so when Dani accused him, Kirsty saw it as her chance to finally get Kane for herself by siding with him. I think in her own way, Kirsty actually believed that Kane was innocent."

"People don't want to see the monster hiding behind the people they love," Joey muses, not at all surprised when Charlie agrees with her, obviously not getting her dig at Angelo. "I've heard of some sick things before, but marrying your sister's rapist has got to be right up there. It says here that there was a son, Ollie, where is he?"

"Kirsty lost custody of him to her parents after Kane committed an armed robbery and went to jail; she did a little time herself because she gave a false alibi for him and she also tried to dispose of the gun."

"Nice family," Joey mutters under her breath. "What happened to the sister?"

"Nobody knows. She packed her bags and took off; no one has seen or heard from her since, not even her family."

"Jesus."

"I know it's not very nice to speak ill of the dead, but Kirsty caused a lot of pain by marrying Kane and even when her family disowned her, she refused to give him up."

"What sort of hold did he have on her?"

"It certainly wasn't charm or respect because he's an arrogant little shit who to this day still denies that he raped Dani. Her parents were pretty strict and I think Kirsty just liked sticking it up to them by staying with him."

"Wasn't she a little old to be playing the rebellious daughter?"

"Detective, really, coming from you?"

Joey grins back at her in all innocence. "I'm not a rebellious daughter."

"No, but you are a pain in the arse who seems to enjoy pissing me off."

"Don't take it personally Sergeant, that's just my natural disposition." Charlie shakes her head, surprised that they were able to find some amusement after everything they'd just discussed. "So Kane was in jail for the previous rapes and he has an alibi for this one, so what about a lover? Could Kirsty or any of these other women have been seeing this guy?" Joey asks.

"He wore a mask in the previous rapes and kept his voice low so there was no way for them to identify him. I did ask them if there were any other men in their lives, but none of them admitted to having an affair." Charlie shrugs, "And with Kirsty, I suppose it's possible she could have been seeing someone."

"I've only just glanced at these files you gave me, but there doesn't seem to be a pattern; none of the women really look alike, they're all from different ethnic and social backgrounds and of varying ages."

"There is one thing," Charlie stops.

"What? You have something?"

"It's stupid," Charlie says, shaking her head at the idea.

"Sergeant, we have very little to go on, if you have a theory, let's hear it?"

Encouraged by her words, Charlie tells her of her theory.

"Interesting and it's certainly a valid theory. Sergeant, at the moment, the fact the victims were all married and had husbands who regularly left town for work seems to be the only thing they have in common."

"I almost hope I'm wrong, because if that is the reason these women have been raped, then it's likely that their rapist is a local, someone who knew when their husbands were away for work."

"It does seem more likely that this person is a local, someone who not only knows when these women are left at home alone, but how to approach the house unseen and get away unseen. You know, it's possible he didn't know these women beforehand, but knew their husbands and that's how he knew when they'd be away."

"This is a small town, everyone pretty much knows everybody else, so if he is local, he probably knew the wives and husbands."

"You know Sergeant, I'm really starting to hate small towns."

"It's different when you're born and bred here like I was, but for newcomers, it can take a bit of getting used to."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think it's for me." Joey tosses the files back onto her desk, "I just wish I knew why this guy stopped; he committed seven rapes in three months and then eight months ago he just stops, why? Did he leave town for awhile, was he ill or what."

"Maybe he just lost the urge and something has just set him off again. Kane should be here by now making a statement, why don't we go have a little chat with him," Charlie suggests.

* * *

Interviewing Kane, Charlie is surprised at how understanding Joey is with him, even though she knew he was a rapist, she treated him as a grieving husband, gently leading him through how he found the body, admiring the way she hid her annoyance when he told her how he had climbed onto the bed to check his wife's body, thereby contaminating the scene.

Watching Kane leave a shattered man with Irene Roberts, Joey tosses her pen onto the table in disgust as soon as the door is closed. "Fuck, I wish Roberts hadn't been sitting in, I really would have liked to tell that piece of shit what I really thought of him."

"Oh well, I knew it was too good to be true or last," Charlie murmurs.

"What are you bitching about, Sergeant, I let him leave with his balls still attached, didn't I?" grinning at Charlie, who finds herself grinning in return. Charlie stares at Joey, thinking that when she smiles and her attitude was aimed at someone other than her, she really was quite stunning and then shaking her head wondering why that came to mind.

"Kane seemed pretty certain that Kirsty wasn't seeing anyone, although the partner is always the last to know."

This time Charlie doesn't miss the dig at her, but chooses not to respond. "So what now?"

"We wait. Your officers are still out looking for potential witnesses and until we get the crime scene and autopsy reports back, that's about as much as we can do for the moment."

Charlie stands up, pausing at the door. "I thought you'd be all over Angelo for this."

"This sicko cut her breasts off Sergeant, I want him and I don't want my mistrust or dislike of Rosetta to blind me to the possibility of other suspects."

"I'm sorry, you're right. And I appreciate you help."

"We'll get him Sergeant," Joey assures her, adding for Charlie's benefit, "I always get my killers." The reminder that the detective still saw her as a murder suspect almost makes Charlie wish she hadn't asked her for her help as she closes the door.

* * *

Returning from patrol, Angelo heads straight to Charlie's office, seeing her standing at the window, he closes the door behind him. "Charlie, I heard that there was another rape."

"It was Kirsty Phillips; she's dead and you may have been the last person to see her."

Angelo blanches, thinking back to last night, hoping he left nothing behind and thanking god he always wore condoms whenever he wasn't with Charlie. Taking a calming breath, "What do you mean I was the last person to see her?" Angelo asks, pleased when his voice shows none of the tension he was feeling.

"We've been retracing her steps for the day and you were seen leaving the bottle shop with her."

"Oh, right." Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I guess I'm still a little shocked, I mean Jesus, you don't expect to be talking to someone one minute and find out they're dead the next."

"What did you talk about?"

"I was picking up that bottle of wine for you when she came up to me. She wanted to ask me about other women like herself, who had lost custody of their kids because they went to jail. I gave her the number of that woman who specialises in cases like hers. We chatted a little as we headed back to our cars, I think that was at about 6pm, then I went for a run and stopped off at the diner for a power drink, before coming home."

"That narrows down the time she was attacked to sometime after 6 till when she was found by Kane at 1pm. Shit, that's a big window of opportunity," Charlie groans. "This bastard is sick Angelo, what he did to her is going to stay with me for a while."

Angelo lets his breath out softly when he realises Charlie bought his story. Careful not to overstep the mark, Angelo puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He won't get away with it this time."

"For his sake, he better hope that I'm the one to snap the handcuffs on him and not Collins."

"Don't tell me that bitch is stealing your case and going for the credit," Angelo fumes.

"I asked her for help."

"Why would you do that Charlie, that bitch is after us."

"Angelo, she has more experience with this type of case and this is a homicide, so she was likely to have been assigned to the case anyway. I'm willing to put my dislike for her aside for the sake of getting this bastard off the streets and preventing another poor woman from suffering like Kirsty did."

Seeking to comfort her more, Angelo curses softly when she steps away from his touch. "I guess I'd better be getting back to work," Angelo says, giving Charlie the opportunity to ask him to stay.

"That's fine Angelo." Charlie sits down at her desk, not even realising that Angelo was still there. Swivelling on his heels, Angelo closes the door loudly behind him.

* * *

"Angelo, please," she moans in pleasure, her breasts crushed against the cubicle wall as he thrusts into her from behind. "Please Angelo, I need it," hearing her pleas, Angelo pauses, changing his angle slightly, before thrusting harder into her, hitting her deep. "Ahhhhhhhh," smothering her cries against his forearm.

* * *

Arriving at the bar, Charlie wonders why she had agreed to meet Angelo here. It had sounded like a good idea when he had come to see her before the end of shift and told her he wanted to take her out and get her mind off work, but now, sitting at the table alone with her drink while she waited for him to get here, she wonders if it was such a good idea.

* * *

Reaching his release, Angelo bites down on her shoulder as he climaxes, feeling her scream her own climax into his forearm. Pulling out of her, Angelo flushes the condom down the loo.

"We really need a better place to meet," she complains when she bangs her elbow on the wall as they struggle to adjust their clothing in the tight space.

"I've just found this little place outside of town that no one knows about; nice and secluded."

"Text me when and where and I'll be there."

"Tomorrow, I'm patrolling alone in the afternoon."

"I'll be waiting...Fuck Angelo, you left a bite mark," she fumes when she notices the mark on her shoulder as she passes the mirror.

"Just cover it up with some make-up."

"Does it look like I'm carrying my fucking make-up?"

"Jesus, for once could you not bitch at me."

"You really are a selfish prick sometimes."

"I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago, now can we please get out of here before someone comes in."

"Fine." Poking her head out to check if the coast is clear, she shuts the door. "Fuck, she's here."

"Great, the one time that Charlie actually arrives on time and I'm stuck in the ladies loos."

Poking her head out the door again, "Nobody's looking at the moment, if you're quick, you can duck into the men's next door and nobody will be the wiser."

Leaving the ladies he makes it into the men's. Checking in the mirror that his clothes were in place, he splashes water on his face and onto his shirt. Grinning at himself in the mirror as he dries his face, Angelo recalls with fondness the time he had Charlie in the loos at work, then remembering her insistence at being professional at work, he sighs with frustration. "If only you could be more adventurous Charlie, I wouldn't have to look elsewhere," he says to his reflection. Waiting a few moments longer, Angelo leaves men's and walks over to Charlie's table.

"Hey gorgeous," he greets her with a long, lingering kiss.

"Angelo, I didn't realise you were here."

"Yeah sorry, I spilt beer on my shirt and had to go wash it off," making a big show of the wet spot on his shirt.

"Do you want to go home and change?" Charlie asks.

"Nah, it's fine, it'll dry in no time."

"I suppose you're the one who has to wear a wet shirt. Look, there's Georgina, why don't we ask her to join us."

Angelo glances over at Watson as she heads past the ladies to the bar.

"No way, it looks like that bitch of a sister is joining her."

"Angelo, please stop calling her a bitch," she says absently as she watches Joey greet her sister.

* * *

Later that night, lying under Angelo as he thrust and grunted over her, Charlie let's her body respond as if on auto pilot, giving the right responses at the right time, all the time wishing he'd just finish. When he climaxes, she cries out her own release, knowing he wouldn't realise she was faking it yet again.

Angelo collapses on top of her. "God it's nice to be getting back to normal," rolling onto his back.

"Yeah."

"I missed this Charlie."

"It wasn't as if we stopped having sex completely."

"It felt like it," he mutters sleepily.

Charlie rolls onto her side, her back to Angelo, hating the numbness she felt these days when she had sex with Angelo.

* * *

The next morning, Joey is struggling to hold her temper in. "Brett, Brett? Fuck," Joey slams the phone down when he hangs up on her.

"Are you ok Joey?"

Joey swivels her chair around to face her sister.

"Brett's just being Brett. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." Watson sits on the edge of Joey's desk. "I take it things are still a bit tense between you two?"

"You could say that. He's completely unreasonable Georgie."

"I never did like that guy."

"Yeah well, lately I'm not liking him all that much, either."

"So what's his problem now or is it the same old argument?"

"The same," she shakes her head in annoyance.

"Joey, from the moment you met, Brett's never been happy about you being a cop."

"I know, but you never wanted me to be a cop either."

"I got used to it, Brett never will. Joey, I never wanted you to follow in my footsteps, because I wanted you safe."

"No, you thought I wouldn't make it as a cop."

Watson nods her head in reluctant acknowledgment of her sister's accusation. "Could you blame me? Joey, I don't know how many times you nearly got kicked out of school because you were constantly arguing with the teachers, I really didn't think the police force would suit your rather, um, annoying personality."

"And now?"

"And now, I'm amazed that you've managed to survive so long, but I'm also proud of you Joey, even though I am still a little pissed off that you made Sergeant before I did."

"Oh please, if you wanted to be Sergeant, you would have had this station before Buckton."

"I suppose that I've never really been keen on the idea of command, even more now that I've seen the shit Charlie's had to deal with."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"She's my friend Joey, that tends to imply that I like her."

"What if I have to arrest her?"

"Luckily for you, I know Charlie; she's innocent Joey, so you arresting her is not something I have to worry about."

"And lover-boy?"

"You know my feelings there."

"Georgie, if Charlie's such a friend, why the hell don't you tell her what an arsehole Rosetta is?"

"I'd be wasting my breath Joey. Charlie's convinced herself that Angelo is this amazing guy, so unless she sees it for herself, nothing I or anyone else could say would make her change her mind about him."

"So she'll continue to defend him and fight me every step of the way."

"To her, Angelo can do no wrong."

Joey sighs in annoyance, "It's not just her that defends him though, just about everyone I've met has told me how wonderful he is and that I'm a stupid bitch for daring to question his innocence."

"Angelo's on his best behaviour around most people; all they see is this handsome, charming man with the boyish grin and for most people, they find it hard to believe that such a man could be guilty of anything other than being too charming."

"Please Georgie, you're going to make me puke."

Chuckling at her sister's look of disgust, Watson continues, "I do think that the gloss is starting to tarnish on him a little and I'm pretty sure Charlie's got a few doubts, though she's trying her best to deny them."

"Doubts, huh?"

"I suppose it's a waste of time asking you not to go after that little bit of info?"

"Actually, I think I might let Buckton's doubts grow on their own for the moment and just give the occasionally prod when the opportunity arises."

"I wish you wouldn't say that with such enjoyment."

"I'm just doing my job Georgie."

"Speaking of which, I heard Charlie asked for your help on Kirsty's case?"

"I was surprised myself when she came to me."

"I take it Angelo is on top of your suspect list."

"Unfortunately, no. He admitted to seeing her at the bottle shop, but that was at 6 and Buckton and her kid confirmed that Rosetta was home around 7. Rosetta had also stopped off at the diner before he got home; there was no way he would have had the time that was needed to rape Kirsty, clean up her and the scene, then mutilate her and clean all the blood off himself. I would like to know why he seemed so nervous when he came back from patrol, though."

"You think he was seeing Kirsty?"

"He was certainly worried about something more than just being seen talking to her in a bottle shop. Anyway he's in the clear for her rape and murder and as of now, we have no suspect, or," holding up the crime scene report, "Evidence. The only DNA found at the scene matches Kirsty and the bastard."

"I'm assuming you mean Kane?"

"Yeah, the bastard. We have nothing and after what I saw in the crime scene photos, I don't think he's going to stop this time." Joe pauses for a moment as she recalls what she read in the report. "Georgie, there was no evidence that she was drugged or knocked unconscious, which means, that when he started slicing off her breasts, she was mostly likely conscious."

"Fuck," Watson says softly, looking down when she realises she had crossed her arms over her chest in reflex. "Well, with you and Charlie on the job, this bastard should be running scared."

"If only he'd run to the police station and confess."

"I need to get back to work." Watson stands up, "And as for Brett, I warned him once not to mess with either of the Watson sisters, so he pisses us off at his peril."

"I guess he may have to learn the hard way, then." Joey watches her sister walk away before staring at the phone. "Fuck you Brett, you're pissing off the wrong people," she mutters at the phone.

* * *

_Next Chapter, some questions will be answered, but you may have to wait a few days for an update._


	14. Chapter 14

_A little earlier than expected and as promised, some answers are provided, but still plenty of twists and surprises to come._

* * *

"Hey Joey."

"I don't have to ask how it went with Dex," commenting on her friend's huge smile as she swans into her office.

"What can I say," Graves says as she sits down with her feet up on the desk, the familiar pose bringing a smile to Joey's face. "I love being married."

"You mean you love the fact that being married makes you feel less guilty about never leaving your bed."

"That too. Come on Joey, whenever you had the time together, I bet you barely saw sunlight after your wedding night."

"You're forgetting that we we're on a yacht for our honeymoon and with no one about, we saw more than enough sunlight up on deck."

"I hope you remembered sunblock," jokes Graves.

"Of course, nothing puts a dampener on your sex life than an all over sunburn." Tapping Graves feet with her ruler until she moves them, "You've been around me too long."

"There are worse people to pick up habits from."

"Yeah, best if you steer clear of all my bad habits though."

"Then there would be no habits to pick up," grinning in the face of Joey's glare.

"I'm not going to be able to wipe that stupid grin off your face, am I?"

Grinning even wider as she shakes her head.

"Well my little Cheshire Cat, you've come back at the right time, because I'm just off to interview a witness."

"oooo, goodie, a witness," rubbing her hands in glee.

Joey stares at her, shaking her head, "If this is how you're going to be every time I let you go home, I think I'll institute a no hubby rule and keep you here."

"Then you'd have to go home and pick up your own things." Graves tosses the bag she came in with onto the desk. "Oh, by the way, Brett arrived while I was picking up this up for you; he was less than impressed to see me there and he is more than a little pissed off with you."

"I know, he called earlier and then hung up when I didn't agree to his requests."

"Joey, you need to sort this out with him or get him out of your life for good," Graves warns her, suddenly becoming serious.

"You know it's not as simple as that."

"Why not?" At Joey's look, Graves shrugs, "Ok, so it's not that simple. Maybe you should just let Georgie loose on him, you know how much they dislike each other."

"There'd be nothing left of him once she was finished."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing," Graves mutters.

Joey sits there for a few moments. "As soon as I can get home, Brett and I are going to have a nice little chat."

"Can I watch?" Graves asks hopefully.

"Sure, you can share the popcorn with Georgie, now let's just forget about Brett and go speak to this witness."

* * *

"Oh god Angelo...harder...Angeloooooooo," screaming out her climax as loud as she could, her cries urging Angelo on as he grips her hips tightly and continues to thrust into her, bringing her again before he joins her. Collapsing onto the bed, she struggles under Angelo's weight against her back before he rolls to her side. "Now I know why I put up with you Angelo, you really do know how to hit the spot," she sighs with pleasure as she rolls over onto her back.

"We've had more than enough practice."

"Oh, if Charlie only knew."

"She never will."

Relaxing as she looks around the room, "At least this place is better than the toilets."

"It's been sitting abandoned for a while now; I think it's been forgotten about."

"The location could come in handy for our business."

"There's a basement," Angelo informs her helpfully.

"Perfect, you've done well Angelo."

"So what's my reward," he leers at her. Pushing him onto his back, she climbs over him, "This is your reward."

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen at their witness's home, both Joey and Graves wish they were elsewhere.

"Are you sure she couldn't have left sometime after she came home?"

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but she doesn't close her blinds."

"I'm sorry?" Joey asks a little confused.

"Her bedroom and bathroom face my kitchen. Look," pointing to the window, Joey and Graves are afforded a clear view of the house across the road. "Anyway, that night she came home, stripped and showered, then she took her time drying her hair and then laid down on the bed. Probably waiting for her nightly session with Angelo," he sniggers, not aware of the change in demeanour of the women sitting opposite him. Having noticed the binoculars sitting near the box of tissues on windowsill, Joey and Graves cringe, thankful this peeping tom wasn't their neighbour. Finally realising that he may have said too much, he gets defensive. "Hey, I'm a guy; if she wants to flash her tits in the window, I'm not going to look the other way."

Biting down her caustic remark, Joey gives Graves a gentle kick under the table. "Right, well, thank you for coming forward with this information Mr. Bartlett," Graves says, reluctantly offering her hand to him as they stand up.

"I only wish I'd been able to contact you sooner, but I had left for my holiday early the next morning and had no idea what had happened to poor Trevor until I got home last night."

"Well thank you again, you've been a great help," Graves tries to subtly wipe her hand while Joey smirks at her discomfort.

"Always happy to help the police," he smiles at them, his eyes lingering just a little longer than necessary.

"Well, we really should be getting back to the station. Thanks again Mr Bartlett." Graves and Joey leave the house as quickly as possible, still feeling his gaze on them even when they get into the car.

"Quick Joey, hand me that hand sanitiser." Wiping her hands, she shoots Joey a furious glare. "Thanks for that Joey, I just love shaking hands with pervs."

"Would you have preferred that I said something to him?"

"God no, he'd be right on the phone with a complaint against you. 'Always happy to help the police', yeah, right, more likely he pervs on all the neighbours and calls the cops if they so much as let their dog shit on his lawn."

"Don't you just love conscientious neighbours like Mr Bartlett."

"Yeah well, he may be a perv, but he's just managed to clear one of our suspects," Graves moans in disappointment as they drive back to the station. The silence from the woman next to her immediately gets her attention. "Joey, why don't you seem that surprised?"

Joey shrugs as she keeps her eyes on the road, "It was to be expected."

"What!"

"I never really thought Buckton had anything to do in either death."

"What!" Graves repeats, wondering what the hell this has all been about then.

"Buckton's an honest cop, I never really doubted that, but she's got the blinkers on, especially where Rosetta is concerned."

"So what, you've been a complete bitch to her just to get her to open her eyes?"

"If we're to stop what is going on here, we need Buckton to take the blinkers off, because as long as she has them on, she's going to be nothing but a road block." Joey takes her eyes of the road briefly to regard her friend. "She's convinced that hubby-to-be is this amazing guy and that nothing is going on at this station, but the seeds of doubt have been sown and they're starting to show."

"Just because she may be having doubts, that doesn't mean she will ever help us bring him down. She loves him Joey, she's not going to just turn her back on him."

"Have you noticed the tension that is sometimes between them lately?"

"A little."

"Divide and conquer Graves."

"You're playing a dangerous game Joey," she warns her.

"I know, and while I don't expect her to turn on the bastard, her doubts may be enough to distract her and stop her interfering all the time. And pretty soon, Rosetta's going to start to pick up on her doubts and we both know he's likely to blame me."

"Jesus Joey, if Rosetta doesn't kill you, Buckton will if she ever finds out that you've been manipulating her this entire time."

"Graves, this place is a mess, and I know you thought I was being hard on her before by holding her responsible, but she shouldn't be in charge if she's not willing to see what is right in front of her."

"And if at the end of the investigation, she still has them on, you'll force her out?"

"I'll recommend that she steps aside as senior officer, but I have a feeling if it comes to that, Buckton will step aside on her own."

Graves shakes her head in amusement, "Just remember to duck when she finally comes after you."

"I'm kind of hoping she will."

Graves looks at her in surprise, "You actually like her, don't you?"

Joey grins cheekily at her, "I have to admit that I enjoy our little encounters, especially the way her eyes go all frosty when she glares at me like she wants to kill me."

"Hate to break it to you Joey, but she probably does want to kill you. I mean , Jesus Joey, you've been an absolute bitch to her, criticising her, trying to drag her down, and being completely disrespectful to her the entire time we've been here. Shit, if I was her, I'd have killed you days ago."

"I treat her like I do everyone else."

Graves gives up when Joey grins at her. "Joey, do you want to tell Buckton she's in the clear for Moreland's murder or will I?"

"I'll do it."

"Then do me a favour, and remember to tone down the attitude some, you're supposed to be working together to catch this sicko that's out there." Graves shudders in her seat, still appalled after Joey had filled her in on the specifics of the rape and murder.

* * *

Lying in bed a short time later, she glances at Angelo, "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"I want to talk about Hugo first."

"I heard about your little love-fest the other day," she snickers.

"Don't call it that."

"Oh please, why don't the two of you just fuck and get it over with so we can all work together without the constant hassles of you two arguing over who has the biggest dick."

Angelo raises his hand as if to strike her, "Go on Angelo, I dare you," she taunts him.

"Fuck," dropping his hand, he glares at her, "If that fag lays so much as one finger on me, I'll fucking kill him."

"Relax Angelo, unlike you, he's actually faithful to his partner; besides, he wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on earth."

"Why can't we just get rid of him?" He asks with a slight whine to his voice.

"We still need his boat and his contacts, so for the moment, he's useful."

"I still don't like it," he sulks.

"It's not up to you Angelo and from now on, I don't want you fighting with him in public; we can't afford the attention."

"He's the one who's always starting it."

"Oh, for god's sake Angelo, grow up."

"He's such a prick, always having a go at me for shooting his precious cousin, calling me a murderer. I mean, why is he even working for us if he has such a problem with me killing Jack?"

"Hugo's love for money outweighs any family loyalty and as for you, Hugo calls you a murderer because he knows it pisses you off and Angelo, you are a murderer; you did kill my husband after all."

"Only because you wanted him dead Martha."

Martha offers a sad little smile, "It was such a shame that Jack had to die, he was so useful to have around, but he was weak, not to mention stupid, blabbing about how he was suspicious of you."

"Well, he's dead and buried now."

"And I, the poor widow, have forgiven you for his accidental shooting and so has everyone else."

"I wasn't so sure what would happen when you told me to kill him."

"It could have been a problem it you weren't accepted back, but I told you everything would work out and you got what you wanted; Charlie."

"If I'd known all it would take to get Charlie into bed was to shed a few tears and act all devastated after killing Jack, I'd have done it a lot earlier. I still remember our first time," Angelo says dreamily. "She was offering me comfort because everyone was giving me the cold shoulder and the next thing I knew, I was doing her in the loos at work. God it was good; she'd obliviously gone without for a while and was desperate for it, but man was she hot when she came." Angelo can almost feel the sensations of that day as he tells Martha about it. "She actually tried to apologise for losing control and taking advantage of me in my depressed state; it was so easy to use that to guilt her into sleeping with me again. After that, she was mine."

"It certainly was a masterstroke using her to get back into everyone else's good graces. If the stuck-up, straight as an arrow Charlie was happy to fuck you so soon after killing Jack, obviously you weren't so bad after all and worthy of a second chance."

"Martha, you know that's not the only reason I'm with Charlie. I've always wanted her and soon, she's going to me my wife and mother to my children."

"Don't you actually have to fuck her to get her pregnant?" Taking delight in reminding him of Charlie's recent reluctance towards sex.

"I'll have you know Martha, things are getting back to normal between us."

"You deserve a reward for putting up with her."

"You've just never been in love."

"You don't love her Angelo, you think you own her; there's a difference."

"She's mine, body and soul and despite what you think, I do love her."

"Oh obviously, every time you're fucking me or some other woman, you're demonstrating your love for her."

"You don't understand Martha."

"Sure I do; you're a slut who can't get enough."

"Being a slut is something you'd know a lot about," he accuses her.

"The difference Angelo, is that I've never denied who I am; the whole town knows I'm the town bike and I suppose that's one thing I've missed since Jack died, being with him actually made me respectable."

"Only because you were forced to sleep with your boyfriends in secret."

"And girlfriends, don't forget them."

"Why do you have to keep reminding me of that?" he asks disgustedly.

"Because I know how it disgusts you, even though you get off when you watch me with another woman."

"I should be getting back to work."

"Hang on, what about this detective, is she still causing trouble?"

"She's got nothing but a bad attitude. Martha, she has no way to prove I killed Moreland, because I didn't."

"No, I did, but you were with me that night Angelo, that's felony murder for you."

"We're in this together Martha, just remember that."

"You don't have to remind me Angelo; if we're ever caught, neither of us are ever getting out of jail. I just wish I knew before I offed that stupid prick about that damn notebook of his," she mutters. "Do you have any idea what's in it?"

"No."

"Well, it's obviously not enough for them to make any arrests, so I guess we keep going as we have been."

"And if she becomes a problem, we'll handle her like the others."

Martha smiles at his obvious pleasure at the thought of killing Collins. "You really get off on this don't you?"

"So do you," he leans over her, "that's why we're so good together."

"Angelo," Martha pushes him off her, "Get back to work before someone reports you as missing."

"You really are incapable of feeling anything, aren't you?"

"Not for you, that's for sure."

Angelo climbs off the bed and starts putting his uniform back on, "Is it still on?"

"The rendezvous is set, all we have to do is wait until then and then we make the deal."

* * *

Returning to the station, Joey and Graves stop as soon as they walk inside, both recognising the woman standing there.

"Somebody's in trouble," Graves sings softly in Joey's ear.

"That's it Graves, no more visits with Dex until this case is over," she whispers back at her.

"Det. Sgt. Collins, it's about time you got back."

"I was interviewing a witness Judge Bellingham."

"A word, Detective, in your office," Morag heads to the office without even waiting for Joey to agree.

Joey and Graves look at each, Joey grinning like a guilty schoolgirl. "Fun, a visit to the Principal's office."

"Just remember Joey, the last time you pissed off Bellingham, she nearly locked you up for contempt of court."

"She was wrong."

"Telling the sitting judge that her interpretation of the law was wrong in the middle of a major murder case, isn't the smartest thing to do, even if she was wrong."

"She was, even she was forced to admit that."

"Bellingham is not someone you want as an enemy; remember who her husband is?"

"Daddy Buckton, Inspector extraordinaire, the man with the golden bullshit. The man who loves to destroy careers and throw his weight around just because he can."

"Detective, I don't have all day," Morag glares at them from across the room.

"Best not keep the dragon waiting."

"Shhhh, Joey, not so loud," Graves warns her.

"Too late, judging from the fire coming out of her ears, she heard," Joey says, just as loudly.

"You really do have a death wish," Graves mutters as Joey strides confidently into her office.

* * *

Hearing the raised voices from outside, Charlie rushes into the station, "What the hell is going on?" Charlie demands, stopping short when she sees her father grinning. "Dad?"

"That Charlie, is the sound of this investigation coming to an end," he smiles smugly at her.

"Dad, what have you done?" Charlie asks worriedly.

"Angelo called, said that you were having trouble with some detective. Seems that Morag has experience dealing with this particular detective in court and was only too happy to have a word with her."

"Dad, you can't do this."

"What's the point of being an Inspector if I can't drag wayward detectives into line," he says as if it's perfectly acceptable to push people around.

"You're only here because having me as a suspect in a murder makes you look bad."

"Charlie, enough, we'll talk later," his tone indicating that was the end of it.

"I'm going to put a stop to this." Ignoring her father's furious glare, Charlie heads toward Joey's office just as the shouting stops.


	15. Chapter 15

_PREVIOUSLY: _

_"I'm going to put a stop to this." Ignoring her father's furious glare, Charlie heads toward Joey's office just as the shouting stops._

* * *

Moments later, the door opens and Morag walks out. Ross immediately heads over to her,

"Well Morag, is she ready to apologise for this ridiculous witch-hunt and put a stop to it?"

"No."

That simple word wipes the smile from his face. "What!" his angry voice carrying throughout the station."

"She refuses to budge."

Ross glares at her in anger and disappointment. "I thought you said you could handle her, Morag."

Keeping her voice even, despite her embarrassment at her husband's boorish behaviour, "I said I'd dealt with her before and Ross, I suggested that it would be better if I spoke to her before you went at her like a bull in a china shop." Morag smiles slightly, "In truth, I don't think anyone can truly handle that woman."

"This is completely unacceptable and I'm going to go right in there and tell her..."

"Ross, I wouldn't do that," Morag warns him.

"Why the fuck not?" his booming voice getting even louder.

"Because she's threatened to arrest anyone who tries to interfere, coerce or influence this investigation in any way."

Ross rocks back in shock, "She's bluffing. I'm an Inspector, she wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes she would," Morag assures him. "I'm a Federal Court Judge but that didn't stop her from arresting me for attempting to influence the leading investigating officer into dropping the case." In the background, Graves covers her mouth, trying to hide her smile at Joey's audacity, once again extremely glad that they were on the same side.

"She actually arrested you?" Ross asks in disbelief.

"Even went so far as to read me my rights. She did agree to drop the charges if I assured her that neither you nor I would attempt to interfere in this case in any way."

Shaking in fury, Ross refuses to believe that he couldn't do something to get this detective to back down. "I'll be calling her superior about this."

"Ross, you can't do that."

"Why the fuck not! I refuse to let some little upstart bitch dictate to me what I can and can't do."

"Think Ross," Morag tries to keep her voice calm as every word is being lapped up by all the officers there. "She just arrested your wife for trying to intimidate her in to dropping the investigation into your daughter and future son-in-law, so if you call her superior, it'll look like you're trying to do the same."

"Damn that bitch," Ross fumes as he is forced to concede for the moment.

"Now, there is some good news; Charlie has been cleared of any involvement."

Ross rounds on his daughter, "Charlie, why the hell didn't you tell me this before?"

"It's the first I've heard about it," Charlie says, stunned and pleased that it was over, at least for her.

"That's something I suppose," Ross mutters. "But what about Angelo, it's wrong the way she is persecuting the poor boy."

"I did manage to convince her that she wouldn't be allowed to reopen the Jack Holden case unless she has new evidence, which she does not."

"I still should never have let you talk to her first Morag."

"If I had allowed you to talk to her first, I'd be sitting in the interview room as your lawyer while she went through her rather lengthy list of your faults."

"What?"

"I've underestimated her in court and it seems we both underestimated her today; she came prepared for your arrival." Ross looks at her in confusion. "Ross, she has a list of complaints made against you by other officers; mostly female officers." Morag glances at the woman who coughed at that, narrowing her eyes as she recognises Graves. "Perhaps Ross, we should discuss this somewhere more private."

"We'll take Charlie's office," not even bothering to ask Charlie for permission as he closes the door behind them.

"Graves, what the hell is going on?"

"Sergeant, why don't you ask Joey that," Graves suggests. Watching Charlie walk towards Joey's officer, Graves shakes her head, annoyed that she hadn't predicted the Inspector's arrival as Joey had obviously done. "Now I know why I never beat her at chess," she mutters to herself.

* * *

Charlie knocks and enters, amazed to see the detective sitting calmly at her desk as if nothing had happened.

"Did you actually arrest Morag?"

"There's not much point in threatening to do something if you have no intention of following through with it."

Charlie smiles at that. "I wish I'd seen her face," she muses.

Joey pulls out her mobile, tossing it over to her. "You didn't!" Charlie looks at the phone, chuckling at the image. "How the hell did you manage to get this?"

"There was a moment just after I said she was under arrest where she just didn't react; of course, having a flash go off in her face certainly made her move."

Charlie chuckles again at the image, "You must have had the phone at the ready."

"Let's just say that from personal experience, I know the effect I tend to have on your step-mother."

"You predicted that my father would come too though, didn't you?"

"I've never met him, but I've heard more than enough to know there was no way he'd stay away; I'm just surprised it took him this long."

"He's been on leave."

"I would have thought he'd come as soon as you called."

Charlie hesitates, "I never called him; Angelo did."

"Interesting," Joey mutters softly. "I'd have counted on you being on the phone to him as soon as I named you as a suspect."

"Despite what you might think Detective, I'm not in the habit of running to my father whenever things don't go right."

"But your fiancé doesn't seem to have a problem calling daddy."

"I had no idea Angelo had called my father."

"You don't seem all that surprised though."

"Angelo and my father get along extremely well and dad always encouraged Angelo to call him if he ever needed anything. Look Detective, I'm not here to discuss Angelo or my father."

Joey lounges back in her chair, "You're in the clear Sergeant, there's no need for you to be here at all and if you're after an apology, yeah, not going to happen."

"I expected no less Detective. Can I at least ask why you finally decided to clear me?"

"Your neighbour came forward and gave you an alibi."

"Bartlett."

"Wow, I didn't even have to say which neighbour."

"Believe me, I've had numerous dealings with him."

"Well he placed you at your house at the time Moreland was murdered so you've been officially cleared of any involvement."

"Even knowing I was innocent, being officially cleared certainly is like having this huge weight lifted off my shoulders."

"The weight wouldn't look a lot like me, would it?" Joey asks cheekily, making Charlie chuckle again.

"I must admit, having you off my back will no doubt make my life more enjoyable."

"Who said I'm going to be off your back," Joey says in all seriousness.

"I just thought," Charlie let's her voice trail off, once again finding it difficult to keep up with the detective's sudden turnarounds.

"Sergeant, Rosetta still remains a suspect and there are still the problems of the lack of arrest and high crime rate."

"Our arrest rate is going up and I know you still have doubts about some of the officers here, but unless you can provide some evidence or even tell me which officers you suspect, my hands are tied."

Joey takes a few moments to think things through, before deciding to take a chance with Buckton.

"O'Malley, Burton and Joseph."

"Are they in anyway linked to Trevor's murder?"

"I'm not willing to say any more than I already have."

"Then what exactly do you expect me to do Detective?"

"Keep your eyes open and stay out of my way. I don't want to have to be constantly going through you to do my job."

"Is it because you think O'Malley is corrupt why you're keeping Angelo a suspect in Trevor's murder, despite having an alibi?"

"One of the reasons."

"And you're not going to tell me the other reasons, are you?"

"Sergeant, let me be blunt."

"Aren't you always," drawing a smile from Joey.

"Sergeant, where Rosetta is concerned, I don't trust your judgement, nor do I trust your impartiality." Charlie can only nod her head in acknowledgement. "Now, I've taken a chance in giving those officers names to you so I expect you to discuss them with no one, especially your fiancé."

"You have my word those names won't leave this room," before smiling wryly, "For whatever my word is worth to you."

"I am more than aware that I'm not the easiest person to deal with, but for the moment, we need to find a way to work together."

"I'm aware of that Detective."

"Has there been any developments in the case?"

"We've found no witnesses and as was the case the last time, we have very little. The M.E. did confirm that the cuts to her body were made by someone with little experience using a knife in that way. There was one thread found out of place, it was from a black woollen jumper that didn't match any of the clothing found in the house."

"In this weather?"

"If he's covered head to toe in black clothes, it would be one way to hide the fact that he's covered in blood."

"I really hate this guy," Joey mutters.

"I've put out a warning to women whose husbands or even boyfriends are away at work to maybe stay with family or friends until they're back."

"That was a good idea."

Charlie once again feels a slight thrill at the praise, "I just wish I knew when he'd strike again. I mean, all the attacks have been after 6pm, but there was no real pattern with the first seven rapes; it was sometimes 1 to 15 days between attacks."

"You have the warning out there and unless we catch a break in the case, we're just going to have to sit and wait and pray this was just a once off thing."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do."  
"No, but one can hope."

"I suppose I should be getting back to my father," Charlie says standing up. Pausing near the door, Charlie turns back. "Detective, what's this list of complaints you have against my father?"

"Your father has a history of being disrespectful to female officers; seems he has trouble believing that they're as capable at their job as the men."

Charlie sighs, "My father's kind of stuck in a time warp with some of his attitudes."

"I must say that I'm surprised, considering his own daughter is a Sergeant with her own station and he is married to Morag Bellingham."

Charlie smiles sadly without saying anything.

"Oh and Buckton," Joey calls out just as she was about to close the door. "I'd suggest drawing the blinds when you're changing and showering." Charlie takes a moment to wonder what she meant, before blushing with embarrassment when she realises how Bartlett must have known she was still home.

* * *

Charlie takes a deep breath before entering her office, finding her father very much at home behind her desk.

"Where's Morag?"

"She went to drop out bags at your place."

"You're staying with us?"

"Angelo invited us when he called. What the hell were you thinking Charlie by not calling me earlier and what is this bullshit I hear about you reprimanding Angelo for a little bit of a scuffle with a homo."

"He was on duty and it was more than a scuffle."

"Who cares if he bashes up some queer, they all belong in jail anyway."

"Dad!" appalled at her father's attitude.

"Angelo is your fiancé Charlie, he deserved your support not for you to fuck up his chances at his next promotion with this pathetic reprimand."

While silently thinking Angelo had damaged his own chances at promotion, Charlie tries to reason with her father. "He was a Constable on duty and in uniform who assaulted a member of the public in front of another cop, what was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing. Jesus Charlie, even that detective didn't charge him so that should have been it."

"I didn't have a choice. Det. Collins," just the mention of her name is enough to make Ross' nostrils flare, "Made it obvious that she still expected me to reprimand Angelo or it would have looked like I was letting Angelo get away with it just because we're engaged."

"You see," he throws his hands up in disgust, "This is the problem with having a woman in charge, too weak to stand up for her officers."

Charlie feels her shoulders drop in the face of her father's criticism.

"Charlie, your stupid decision could have cost Angelo his next promotion and for what, to appease some interfering bitch who was trying to put you away for murder."

"I was doing my job as Sergeant of this station," hating the way her voice sounded so weak.

"Well you're not doing a very good job," he tells her. "Now, when are you and Angelo going to get married?"

"We're getting married in a few months, you know that."

"I don't understand why you've waited this long Charlie. I mean Angelo is a great guy, strong, confident and honest; what more could you want in a husband?"

"I will marry him daddy."

"You've been together for over two years Charlie, you should already have been married and had at least one baby by now," shaking his head in disappointment at her. "Why don't you move the wedding forward and make a start on giving me my first grandchild?"

As usual, his rejection of Ruby cuts deep. "You have a grandchild, her name is Ruby and..."

"And what?" His voice chilly. "Charlie, I allowed you and your mother to defy me by not getting rid of that child when I ordered you to, so don't expect me to have anything to do with her."

"She's your flesh and blood."

"No, she's a constant reminder of the shame you brought to the family by having that bastard and I'll never forgive you for that. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was listening to the sniggers of people calling my daughter a slut? Even worse was that they were right. Jesus Christ Charlie, why couldn't you have just kept your legs closed instead of fucking the first guy who showed any interest in you."

"It wasn't like that. And it's not like you can talk."

"What did you say," he demands and he strides over to her.

Finding her courage from somewhere, Charlie looks up at him as he looms over her. "You were fucking Morag while mum was in labour with your son and when he was still born, you didn't even have the decency to stay with your wife, no you went running back to Morag."

"Don't you ever talk about that again," he warns her, waving his hand threateningly at her.

"Nothing I have done has ever been good enough for you."

"Don't be stupid," his voice lacking any conviction. "Charlie, you did extremely well to find a man like Angelo, don't blow it by being stubborn. Marry Angelo and start having babies, that's what would make me happy."

"What about what makes me happy?"

"If you love Angelo, what's the problem?"

"Maybe I don't want to put my career on hold to have babies just yet."

"Career?" He says as he laughs at her. "Charlie, the only reason you made Sergeant was because I pulled strings. I knew Angelo was having trouble with some of those idiots trying to hold him back, so I made sure you got the promotion and the station."

"I don't believe you."

"Angelo is a strong man, this station needs his kind of leadership, not this namby-pamby bullshit you've got going. Within a year, Angelo will be Sergeant which works out well, because you will be home with my first grandchild. Once he's proven he can do the job, you step aside and Angelo steps up."

"Why should I step aside?"

"Charlie, this job isn't for you. I mean look at the mess you've got here all because you're too naïve to have seen that you had a dirty cop in Welsh."

"Angelo didn't know either."

"You're the Sergeant Charlie, it's your job to keep your officers in line, something you're clearly incapable of doing."

"Georgina's next in line, not Angelo."

"Charlie, I won't have you arguing with me on this." Charlie drops her head, once again made to feel like a child under her father's overbearing and intimidating manner. "Now I'm sure this Georgina is a somewhat capable officer, but this station needs a man in charge and I can't see anyone more suitable for the job than my son-in-law."

* * *

"Angelo my boy," Ross greets his future son-in-law warmly as Angelo returns to the station. "Hey, Ross," Angelo greets him just as warmly, hoping that now Ross was here, his problems were over now.

"Let's step outside, boy." Angelo follows Ross outside.

"Ross, please tell me it's good news."

"I'm sorry my boy, Charlie's been cleared but she's still after you."

"What the fuck is her problem, I have an alibi but she's still after me," Angelo fumes as he paces.

"For whatever reason, she has it in for you, but she'll be forced to drop it soon."

"Really?"

"For the moment I have to step back, but I assure you Angelo, no son of mine will be railroaded by some jumped up little whore."

"Can't we get something on her, make her back down?"

"As soon as you called I put some of my people onto her; she's a disrespectful, arrogant troublemaker, but there's never been a hint that she's dirty or has ever done anything outside of the law."

Angelo stops himself before he suggests they just plant the evidence, knowing that despite all appearance, Ross had little time for corrupt cops. Cops who bent the rules a little and used their position to gain advantages and bully people was ok, but breaking the rules and actually being dirty was a big no-no for Ross.

"Most of the cops that were spoken to don't like her, but they do respect her. No, we're just going to have to bully her and force her down, which shouldn't be too hard."

"Ross, I don't think it will be that easy, not with her."

"Morag said much the same thing, but everyone has a weakness, we just have to find it. I do have some good news for you though."

"What?"

"I had some words with some friends; even with this ridiculous reprimand Charlie was forced to put into your file, there's no way you're missing out on your promotion this time."

"Ross, I don't want any favours," Angelo tries to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Nonsense. You've earned it my boy; besides, it wasn't your fault that you missed out on the last promotion, it was those false assault allegations that little whore levelled at you." Ross slaps him on the back, "This is just righting a gross injustice and by the time we're through, you'll be the new golden boy of the force."

"Thank you Ross."

"Angelo, you're going to be my son and I want to see you reach your potential. You're a fine officer, it's just unfortunate for you that there are some who don't appreciate officers with a firmer hand. I assure you Angelo, that once your promotion is through, this station will be yours in no time."

Angelo is stunned by that, "What about Charlie?"

"As much as I love my daughter, she just isn't suited to police work and certainly not to leadership, whereas you, my boy, are."

"If I take her job from her..."

"Angelo, for god's sake, toughen up. Get her pregnant and she'll be quite happy to sit at home and play wife."

"I want that more than anything Ross, but..."

"But what?"

"I want to start as soon as we're married, but Charlie wants to wait."

"Ridiculous. Be a man Angelo and put your foot down."

"It's not that easy with Charlie."

"Of course it is; she's a woman isn't she and she's not getting any younger. I've already told her that I'm disappointed she hasn't given me a grandchild yet, so just keep at her and she'll cave in like she has her entire life."

"She didn't cave in over the brat," Angelo comments, knowing Ross' feelings for Ruby.

"That was my mistake, I should have been a lot firmer in forcing her to go through with the adoption, but her mother interfered and talked her into keep the brat. Now, why don't we go out tonight and celebrate your impending promotion," forgetting that they had another reason to celebrate; his daughter being cleared.

Leaning against the wall around the corner, listening shamelessly in, Joey is appalled by the Inspector's attitude and opinion of his own daughter.

* * *

Walking along the beach a little later, Joey notices a lone figure sitting dejectedly on the pier.

"Your father is an overbearing arsehole," Joey says as she sits down next to Charlie.

"He wanted a son," Charlie explains.

"That explains why he's all over Angelo."

"Yeah, they pretty much hit it off the moment they met." Charlie sighs, "My father always makes me feel like I'm some disobedient five year old."

Feeling some compassion for this woman, Joey cuts off her comment about Angelo and her father being very similar types of men. "Was your father ever abusive to you or your mother?"

"What!" Charlie looks shocked. "My father never laid a finger on me."

Recognising the look, Joey smiles in understanding, "He may not have abused you physically, but I bet he put down everything you ever did, always told you what you had to do to make him happy."

Charlie nods, "It wasn't so bad at first because he just ignored me, but when I got pregnant and he was forced to take notice, it was like I could never do anything right. I had straight A's, I was captain of the netball team and made the state side every year up until I got pregnant and despite all my success, all he ever saw was a pregnant teenage daughter. He never even came to my graduation from the Academy or called to congratulate me when I made Sergeant."

"You're a Sergeant in charge of your own station, most father's would be proud of an achievement like that for someone your age, I mean, what's there to be disappointed in?"

"Because I'm the one in charge and not Angelo." Charlie stares out over the water. "And if I believe dad, then the only reason I got the promotion was because he got it for me. I'm nothing more that the caretaker until Angelo's ready to take over."

"Sergeant, that's absolute bullshit. I've seen your file, you didn't need any help to get the promotion, you did it all on your own and your father is going to have to be a miracle worker if he thinks Rosetta will ever be offered a station to command with his record."

Charlie gazes at her in bemusement, "I thought you didn't have a very good impression of me or my abilities."

"I think you've mishandled situations and there are areas where you're lacking and where Rosetta is involved you have a serious conflict of interest, but considering how new to the job you are, you haven't actually done that bad a job." Charlie stares at her in amazement at what for Det. Collins sounded like praise. "Sergeant, I know I've kind of given you the impression that I think you're one of the most incompetent cops ever, I was just trying to keep you off balance, to force you to see things."

"You've been treating me like that and making me feel bad just to make me see what you want me to see?" Charlie asks in disbelief. Joey grins a little sheepishly and shrugs her shoulders. "And what do you want me to see Detective? How you see Angelo?" Joey stays silent as Charlie shakes her head, still a little overwhelmed by everything. "Detective, I know you have it in for him, but Angelo really is a great guy. I admit that I didn't always think that of him, but when I saw how devastated he was after what happened with Jack, how much pain he was in, I guess I felt sorry for the way people were abandoning him and before I knew it, we were lovers," Charlie blushes a little as she remembers their first time, still ashamed that she had allowed it to go that far, especially as they were at work. "Look Detective, whatever you think of Angelo, everyone here eventually saw what I saw; that he's a wonderful man who made a tragic mistake."

"I will never see him as you do Sergeant and it sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself about him than me."

Charlie gazes back out across the water, "I never had doubts about Angelo until you came."

"Really, not even deep down?" Joey asks gently.

Charlie closes her eyes, refusing to see.

Joey smiles in resignation, "You know Sergeant, for a woman who's engaged, you don't talk a whole lot about planning your wedding."

"I've had other distractions, you being a major one."

"And here I was thinking it was because you're only marrying him to please your father and Rosetta."

Keeping her eyes closed, Charlie shakes her head, "I'm marrying Angelo because I love him."

"You need to work on being more convincing Sergeant because you don't sound like a woman who's excited to be getting married."

Placing her hand on Charlie's shoulder as she stands up, Joey leaves it there, her touch sending tingling sensations through Charlie. "Open your eyes Sergeant, before it's too late." As Joey walks away, Charlie recalls the day of her engagement. Having no idea what Angelo had planned when she walked into the room, Charlie can still remember her shock when she saw Angelo standing next to her father. Remembering how her heart was beating with fear when Angelo got down on bended knee and proposed, feeling the pressure to accept under their expectant gazes, she had allowed Angelo to put the ring on her finger. Charlie smiles sadly as she remembers how happy her father had actually been for her, the one time she felt she had done the right thing by him. Now thinking back, she realises he wasn't happy for her, but happy for himself; he was finally getting what he always wanted, a son. Twiddling the ring on her finger, Charlie gazes at it, wondering who's dream it actually represented as her tears splash down on it. Wiping away the tears furiously, Charlie realises she had put off going home long enough.


	16. Chapter 16

_Shyrie, Charlie is 31 (16 when she had Ruby who is now 15) and Joey 26_

* * *

Arriving home, Charlie finds it empty except for Ruby who was in her room staring at the clothes on her bed.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like mum."

"Ruby, please, don't put yourself through this."

"No mum, if he wants to ignore me, then he can do it with me sitting there at the same table."

Charlie hugs her daughter, "I love you so much Ruby and I hate seeing you hurt, please, stay at home."

"Mum, you've finally been cleared and I want to be there for you tonight."

Admiring her daughter's determination, Charlie kisses her forehead, "Thank you Ruby."

"Is it alright if I stay with Nicole while he's here though, I mean, I can handle one night, but anymore than that and..." Ruby shrugs her shoulders.

"You can stay only if it's ok with Miles and Sally."

"I called them earlier."

Charlie hugs her again, "It's only going to be for a few days, Ruby, then he'll be gone."

"You know what mum, I don't care what he says, I'm proud of you, especially for making it as a cop, despite all the puts down."

"Thanks kiddo." Charlie sighs, as she sits on Ruby's bed. "I suppose it's a lot easier to do things when dad's not around and I can actually feel like an adult."

"Mum, why don't you just tell him to lay off."

"It's not that easy Ruby, he's very...he makes me," Charlie shakes her head. "He's just a very hard man to stand up to."

Ruby sits by her mother, staring mournfully at her feet. "It's my fault he treats you like this."

"No Ruby, don't you ever say or think that," Charlie tells her forcefully.

"It's true."

"No it's not." Charlie kneels in front of her. "You have never done anything wrong Ruby."

"If I hadn't been born."

"Even before you were born, my father and I weren't that close. And as for you, your father and I were young, but we don't regret having you Ruby and we both love you."

"Why won't granddad?" she asks tearfully.

"I don't know Ruby," wiping the tears from her daughter's face, wondering if her father would have neglected his grandchild if it had been a boy. "If it gets too hard tonight, let me know and we'll leave."

"You mean that?"

"Whether he approves or not," she assures her, earning herself a smile from Ruby.

"Charlie, you here?"

"You'd better go and see what Angelo wants mum."

"He can wait until we decide what you're going to wear tonight."

* * *

A half hour later, with Ruby finally settled on what she was wearing that night, Charlie walks out into the lounge room.

"So you are here."

"I was talking to Ruby and helping her decide what she's wearing tonight."

"Why, she's not coming, is she?"

"Of course she is."

"You know how your father feels about her."

"Angelo, you told me tonight was about celebrating me being cleared."

"It is," he hurriedly assures her, thinking it best not to mention anything about his promotion.

"Then I want my daughter there and if dad doesn't like it, he can leave."

"He's not going to like it Charlie." Holding up his hands when Charlie glares at him, "Hey, it's your funeral if he blows a stack."

"Angelo, why did you ask dad to stay here when you know how difficult it is for Ruby when he's around?"

"Sorry Charlie, I didn't think. We were just chatting and when he said he was coming, I just offered."

"You could have at least told me."

"Look, what's the problem Charlie, in a few days, he'll be heading back home."

"Well next time just think for a change Angelo, Ruby shouldn't have to feel like she has to stay with friends because dad's too cheap to stay in a hotel."

"Your father came to help us, the least we can do is offer him a bed."

"We don't need his help."

"Speak for yourself Charlie, you may be off the hook but that bitch is still after me."

Charlie bites off her reply, nearly mentioning the detective's suspicion about O'Malley. "Angelo, it'll be over soon."

"I want it over now," his voice growing whiny.

"So where are dad and Morag?"

"Visiting Martha and Alf." Angelo sidles over to her, putting his hands on her hips, "which means we have the place to ourselves."

Charlie steps away from him, "I have to get ready Angelo and we're not alone, my daughter is home."

Angelo watches her walk away, fuming at the rebuff and wishing like hell Charlie had done what her father had wanted and gotten rid of the brat.

* * *

"Joey, it's rather disturbing the way you are studying them," Watson comments as her sister continues to stare at the table across the room. "They're not some social experiment."

"Oh, I don't know Georgie, I think they make a fascinating study," Joey says. "The overbearing alpha male, the favoured son who's not a son, the friend who doesn't seem that friendly, the wife who's embarrassed by her husband's behaviour, the unappreciated daughter and the invisible kid. That poor kid looks absolutely miserable."

"That's because the Inspector acts as if Ruby doesn't exist. The bastard must have ice in his veins to ignore Ruby, she's a great kid."

"She certainly isn't afraid to stand up for her mother, that's for sure," Joey muses, remembering her own encounter with Ruby.

"What about the woman?" Graves asks, equally fascinated by the scene before them.

"That's Martha, Charlie's step-sister."

"They don't seem that close."

"Childhood rivalry apparently. Charlie told me that they were close once, but when Martha's mother abandoned her when she was 14, she changed."

"I thought you said they were step-sisters."

"Bellingham adopted Martha when Roo took off and when she married Charlie's father, the two became step-sisters. Charlie's still tries to work things out with her, but with Martha, it depends on what mood she's in on whether she's nice or bitchy."

"How long has she been fucking Rosetta?" Joey asks, having noticed the smug glances between Rosetta and Martha.

"As long as I've been here."

Graves looks over at the table again, then back at Watson. "Why don't you tell the Sergeant what's going on."

"Because I've never actually seen them at it, I mean I've heard them, but that's hardly proof, especially as far as Charlie would be concerned but the biggest problem is that Charlie doesn't want to see what is there in front of her."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. She's convinced herself Angelo's a wonderful guy and in all fairness, the majority of people in this town see him the same way. I also think it's got something to do with her father. Angelo is the son he never had and ever since Charlie introduced him to Angelo, he's been at her to marry him. I'm actually surprised Charlie's resisted this long, because I'm pretty sure the Inspector wanted them to marry only months after getting together and so did Angelo."

"Why would she be so resistant to marriage, I thought she loved him?"

"Maybe because deep down, she knows exactly what Rosetta is," Joey suggests, "but she's too scared to admit it because it would mean disappointing her father and admitting to herself that she's made a fool of herself."

"Joey, just because you and Graves got married young, it doesn't mean that everyone feels the same way about marriage. Marriage is a big commitment and from what Charlie's told me, she always wanted to be absolutely sure she's making the right decision; marriage would tie her to him and she does have Ruby to consider when making such a decision."

"Nah, I like my theory better."

Watson tosses a peanut at her, "I bet you do you little trouble maker."

"Hey, what did I do!" Joey cries out indignantly while she tries to locate the peanut which had landed down her top.

"Constantly needling Charlie and making her doubt not only Angelo but herself."

"Come off it Georgie, if she didn't have doubts to start with, then nothing I could have said would have made a difference. If she's having doubts, it's because they've always been there and she's just chosen to deny them in the past."

"Ok, maybe you're right, now could you please stop flashing your tits to the bloody room."

"I wasn't flashing."

"Pulling the front of your top down usually counts as flashing."

"It wasn't down that far." Joey flicks the recently located peanut back at her. "And no one was watching."

"God, I can't take you out anywhere," plucking the peanut out of her drink.

"That's a good one coming from you, considering the state you used to come home in after going out. I mean, what sort of an example was that to set your little sister, falling asleep on the loo after a night out on the town."

"You little bitch, you swore you wouldn't tell."

"I had my fingers crossed," Joey grins cheekily at her, her grin getting wider, "And let's not forget the time when I found you curled up drunk in the dog's basket the next morning." Both of them turn their attention to Graves who had burst out laughing.

"Joey, shut up right now or I'll start telling some of your stories," Watson threatens her.

"I have never been drunk in my life."

"No, but there was that time you had too much raspberry cordial and got all hyper."

Joey narrows her eyes at her, "You wouldn't dare."

Watson leans on the table, "Try me."

"Truce?" Joey offers.

"Truce." Watson accepts.

"Thank god I don't have sisters," Graves mutters, earning a glare from the sisters. "How about another drink, on me?" Graves heads to the bar as quickly as she could.

* * *

Watching the sisters from across the room, Charlie feels a little jealousy at how close they seemed, despite their disagreements. Charlie is amazed at the transformation in the detective; so used to seeing her so serious and stern, she had started to wonder if she was even capable of laughter unless it was at her expense and there she was looking very relaxed and clearly having a good time. Realising she was staring at the detective as she lowered the front of her top, offering a brief glimpse as she reached in to pull something out, Charlie looks away, flushed. Remembering the tingling sensations when Joey had put her hand on her shoulder earlier, Charlie excuses herself and heads to the bathroom.

Splashing water on her face, Charlie stares in the mirror. "What the hell is going on?" she asks her reflection, her emotions a swirl of confusion. Closing her eyes, Charlie splashes more water on her face. Drying her face, Charlie turns and bumps into something.

"Whoa, steady there." Finding herself in the arms of the detective, Charlie feels her touch as if it was burning her as she held her steady.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going."

"Are you ok, you're looking a little flushed?"

"It's just tonight."

"Your father?"

"Yeah," Charlie lies. Staring into the warm brown eyes in front of her, Charlie suddenly remembers that the detective still held her. "Ah, thanks for saving my dignity and not letting me fall," she says as she steps back and out of her arms.

Joey grins at her, "If you walked out limping I'd have everyone pointing the finger at me."

"Now I'm wishing you had let me fall, then I might have finally gotten rid of you," her words coming out harsher than she had intended. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Does that mean that you don't want to get rid of me?"

Charlie stares at her, wondering herself what she had meant. Shaking her head, Charlie allows herself to smile at her. "I should be heading back out."

* * *

Charlie has just taken her seat when she notices Joey walking toward their table. With a brief, mischievous smile for Charlie and a wink at a confused Ruby, Joey stops at the Inspector's side, offering her hand. "Inspector, I just wanted to say it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ross stands up, holding her hand longer than was necessary as his eyes drift lower, his height offering a nice view down her loose top, especially since Joey had taken the opportunity to undo the top few buttons on the short walk over. With his attention elsewhere, Ross doesn't realise who is talking to, despite Morag's attempts to get his attention, "Well hello, it's always a pleasure to meet such a charming young woman."

"You must be very proud of your daughter Inspector, a Sergeant and in command of her own station at her age."

Surrounded by people, Ross is forced to praise his daughter. "Ah yes, I'm extremely proud of Charlie's achievements though I'm sure Angelo will be in charg...ah, will no doubt have his own station soon."

"Really," Joey says in surprise. "Considering his record and the fact he's been stuck as a Constable for so long, I'd be very surprised if he's ever entrusted with that sort of responsibility."

Her words having different reactions on those there; gasps of fury from both Angelo and Ross, Ruby struggling to hide her grin as Morag watches on with grudging admiration for the young woman standing up to her husband; something few people ever do and shocked, confused silence from Charlie.

"Now you listen here," Ross says angrily as he finally finds his voice.

"I'm sorry Inspector, but his record speaks for itself and if he is ever given command, I'd have to wonder at how that came about, especially as he'll be lucky to be promoted in the next few years," warning him she knew what he was up to.

"Who the fuck are you?" His voice turning every head in their direction.

"Maybe if you had stopped staring at my tits long enough, you may have realised who I was. I'm Det. Sgt. Collins, the woman who's investigating your future son-in-law for murder." She steps closer, lowering her voice so only he could here, "I'm also the woman who is very familiar with the way you work sir, so I'm giving you this warning only once; fuck with me, and you'll be out of the force with your head buried in shame."

"Don't threaten me bitch!" Ross warns her through clenched teeth.

"Does the name Kylie Raine mean anything?" The colour drains from his face. "Yeah, I really don't think the Deputy Commissioner would take too kindly to finding out that you're having an affair with his wife," glancing briefly at Morag, "and I somehow doubt that the Judge would appreciate it either." Cursing this woman, wondering how the hell she found that out, Ross nods his head. "If I so much as even suspect you've tried to put a stop to this investigation or had any hand in getting Rosetta a promotion we both know he doesn't deserve, then everyone will know about your little affair and we both know what that will mean to your precious career and Rosetta's. Oh, and why don't you leave your daughter alone and fuck off home." Smiling, Joey offers her hand which he takes automatically, still in shock. Joey waves to the others as she leaves them.

"Ross, what's wrong," Morag asks in concern.

"Nothing." He shakes his head, "Nothing honey," he assures her as he sits down.

Martha watches her walk away, admiring what she saw. "I had no idea she looked like that," murmuring to herself.

* * *

"Joey, what did you just do?" Watson demands when Joey finally returns to their table.

"I just threw a pebble into the pond to watch the ripples."

"A pebble, more like a damn boulder," she mutters.

"I just happened to mention something about a little affair he's having."

"Do I even want to know how you know that?"

"Asks Graves, she's the one who told me about it."

Both Watson and Joey turn their attention on her. Shrugging, "Dex goes to uni with the Deputy Commissioner's daughter who happened to mention in passing that she caught her step-mum doing the nasty with the Inspector in the bathroom at a party."

"Whoa. Jesus, if that got out, he'd be history."

"And Rosetta," Joey adds. "The Inspector's made it pretty obvious he favours Rosetta as his protégé which puts a nice, big target on his back."

"Why not just blab?"

"Because Georgie, I'm going to get Rosetta for murder."

"You're not blabbing because Charlie would become a target too."

Joey shrugs, neither confirming nor denying it.

* * *

"So Charlie, Angelo, can we expect the wedding invite in the mail soon?" Ross asks, trying to regain control of things.

"Dad."

"Charlie, you're already getting married, what's the problem with moving it forward?"

"Angelo's still being investigated."

"Charlie, Angelo is innocent and that will soon become obvious, even to this detective."

"Yeah Charlie," Angelo says, embolden by having Ross on his side, "Why don't we move the wedding forward?"

"I don't see what the rush is."

"Anyone would think you didn't want to marry the boy."

"It's not that dad."

"Then it's settled, the wedding will be moved forward. What do you think Angelo, 3 weeks enough to arrange it?"

Grinning at Ross, "Why wait that long, how about next week."

"Perfect, we can start arranging things immediately."

"No!" Charlie interrupts, stunning both Angelo and Ross and even herself with the ferocity of that single word. "We'll get married when we planned to, not before. Dad, I'm 31 years old, it's time you stopped trying to run my life."

"That's not what I'm doing Charlie," speaking to her as if she were a child.

Not knowing where this sudden courage has come from, Charlie's determined to make the most of it. "Yes it is. I earned my promotion on my own, I earned the right to command this station on my own and I will get married in my own damned time, not when you say."

Ross sits back shocked, never having seen his daughter stand up to him in such a way.

"Now listen here Charlie."

"Ross," Morag puts a hand on his arm. "Charlie's right. This is her wedding and her life."

"Charlie, what's going on?" Angelo asks, not liking the way Charlie was defying her father.

"What's going on is that I have had enough of my father treating me like I'm a child, always putting me down and ignoring my daughter. I'm sorry dad, but you can't stay with us."

"Charlie, be reasonable, I invited him."

"Angelo, I won't have my daughter be made to feel unwelcome in her own home. Dad, you either accept Ruby or you are no longer welcome in my house."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Ruby, come on, we're going home. Oh, dad; I have no intention of stepping aside."

Angelo looks confused as Charlie puts her arm across Ruby's shoulders and they walk out.

"Thanks mum."

"I only wish I had done that a long time ago Ruby."

Passing the other table, Ruby sends a shy smile at the detective who gives her the thumbs up.

"Seems the Sergeant has a bit of backbone after all."

"Jesus Joey, is that what you were after?"

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that."

"Can we please get out of here before the Inspector decides to come after us?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that, Rosetta's got him distracted with his endless sucking up."

Grabbing her sister's collar, Watson pulls her up. "Hey!"

"I'm doing this for your own good Joey," dragging her out of there with Graves chuckling behind them.

* * *

"Charlie, why did you leave?"

"Because I had had enough and so had Ruby."

"I know your father can be a bit harsh sometimes."

"Sometimes, it's all the fucking time Angelo and I've had it; I don't want him here."

Angelo puts his hands up, trying to calm her. "Fine, he can stay at a hotel. Charlie, why don't you want to move the wedding forward?"

"Angelo, we're already getting married and I just don't see the need to change the date."

"I guess I just want you as my wife so much."

"Stop obsessing Angelo, I don't appreciate the pressure you're constantly putting on me."

"I'm sorry ok."

"See, this is why I don't want my father here, all I feel is pressure and I really can't handle it from you too."

"I said I was sorry."

"You know, I've had enough of talking, let's just go to bed."

Desperate to forget the burning and tingling sensations of the detective's touch, the way she had grinned at her, the way those brown eyes had held her gaze and the way she had held her, Charlie throws herself into the sex. Urging Angelo on, she's amazed when she begins to feel something for the first time in a while, shocked when she climaxes hard without having to fake it and even more shocked when she realises she had been thinking of the detective the entire time.

Rolling onto her side, with her back to the snoring Angelo, a now familiar sleeping pose, Charlie lies in shocked silence, hoping that she was mistaken, hoping against hope that it wasn't thoughts of the detective's touch that had evoked those feelings. Squeezing her eyes shut, trying to block out the images and confusing emotions about a woman she had once despised...a woman who she was now thinking of more and more.


	17. Chapter 17

Angelo corners Watson in the tearoom the next morning.

"Shouldn't you be out on patrol Angelo?"

"I want to talk to you first."

"Can't it wait, I'm busy."

"No it can't wait," Angelo says as he walks right up to her. "What the fuck is wrong with your sister?"

"I am not going to discuss my sister with you Angelo."

"She's trying to fuck up my chances for promotion."

"I think you can manage that on your own."

Fuming at her words, Angelo tries to stay calm. "Watson, I know we're not best buddies but you and Charlie are; do you think she'd appreciate it if your sister arrested me?"

"What exactly do you expect me to do Angelo?"

"Talk to your sister, get her to look elsewhere."

"Just because we're sisters, that doesn't mean she'll listen to me and in case you haven't noticed, she's a Det. Sergeant, which means she outranks both of us."

"How the hell did she get to be a Sergeant before you?"

"There's not exactly a lot of openings for uniform Sergeants, especially here and Joey also happens to be very good at her job."

"That's bullshit. She suspects me and she suspected Charlie which tells me she doesn't know shit about how to do her job."

Watson shakes her, amazed at his attitude. "You know what Angelo, if you're innocent, you have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean if I'm innocent? Of course I fucking am!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"You think I'm guilty, don't you?"

"Let's just say that if you're arrested, I wouldn't be surprised."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what you think it means."

"You bitch."

"Watch your attitude Angelo, I am still your superior officer and the fact that you're still only a Constable after all this time should tell you something."

"Yeah, it means that I don't kiss arse and sleep my way to the top."

"I'm a Snr Constable because I worked damn hard, I kept my nose clean and I didn't fuck up. Jack's dead because you were too stupid to check your target before you fired, you lack instincts for the job and you make mistakes because you're too arrogant to accept advice from more experienced officers."

"I know how to do my job."

Watson's disgusted by his stubborn refusal to accept his faults. "Then why don't you go and do your job; just try not to fuck it up again."

"Screw you Watson, I don't need you to tell me how to do my job."

"One more word Constable, and you're on report."

"I'm sick of dykes like you thinking they're better than me."

"Just because I turned you down Angelo, doesn't make me a dyke and you see this," pointing to the rank on her uniform, "This says I am better than you. You're already under investigation for murder Angelo, don't add a charge of insubordination to it."

Angelo takes a deep breath to cool his anger at her. "You're right, I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I'm just under a lot of stress at the moment."

"That's no excuse for your behaviour."

Biting his tongue to stop his sarcastic reply, Angelo nods his head. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Angelo grins at her, "But you are gay, right?"

"Fuck off Angelo."

"Yeah, I knew it. You're a stupid, disgusting dyke."

Watson finally loses it with him. "And you're an overbearing, sexist prick and the sooner Charlie sees you for the scum you are the better."

"Charlie loves me and there's nothing you can do that will make her stop loving me."

"Which is the only reason I've never told her about all the passes you've made at me or the fact that you're fucking anything with a pulse. Jesus Angelo, while Charlie was out there waiting for you, you were fucking some bimbo in the loos; what if it had been Charlie who had walked in and not me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please Angelo, I need it," Watson mimics the voice of the woman she had heard, making no mention that she thought it was Martha. "I don't know about you Angelo, but that's really not want I need to hear when I go to the toilet. I had to actually leave the room and wait."

"It could have been another Angelo."

"Even you're not that stupid."

"So what if it was me, at least she's someone who appreciates a good fucking, something you're in desperate need of by the sound of your jealousy."

"Oh please. Keep going the way you are Angelo and Charlie will eventually catch on to you."

Angelo steps right up into her face. "Charlie had better not find out or I'll know who to come looking for."

"Why don't you go and bully a five year old Angelo, that's more your style isn't, picking on someone weaker than you, because if you come after me, you'll find out what it's like to have your balls kicked so hard you'll be spitting them out." Staring him down, Angelo eventually back off. "No more warnings Angelo, get back to work, try to act like a cop or you'll be on report and then you can kiss even the dream of a promotion goodbye."

Muttering about dykes and women, Angelo leaves. As soon as he's out of the room, Watson let's out the breath she had been holding.

"Go Georgie."

"Jesus Joey, don't sneak up like that." Watson says, her hand over her heart which was still racing from her encounter with Angelo.

"I'll wear a bell next time. You sure did piss him off."

"I've obviously been around you too long."

Joey grins at her, "He'll be spitting out his balls?"

"It just came to me."

"You should have offered him a demonstration."

"Believe me, I was tempted. I gotta get back to work."

"Watch yourself around him Georgie."

"I always do."

* * *

With the stifling presence of her father now gone, Charlie has other problems on her mind, or more to the point, she has someone on her mind. While she hadn't been able to completely avoid the detective since that night, for the last few days she had managed to avoid speaking to her alone but that had done little to ease her confusion. Despite her best attempts, she hadn't been able to keep her from interloping into her thoughts or to prevent her own eyes drifting towards her whenever she walked past. Sex had become enjoyable again but for the wrong reasons and now she was trying to find ways to avoid it without pissing Angelo off.

Distracted once again as she thinks back to that day, how different she had been with her, first in her office, then on the pier, closing her eyes as she remembered the way she had held her at the Surf Club, the sensations which she evoked with just a touch were so strange to Charlie, yet also so thrilling and incredibly terrifying.

"Mum. Mum," Ruby tugs on her arm. "Mum."

"What!" Charlie is finally dragged back to the present, smiling apologetically at Ruby. "Sorry, I was out of it."

"Must have been a very interesting daydream," Ruby smirks at her.

"Oh?"

"You had this little smile on your face the whole time; sort of pensive to start with and then you got all dreamy at the end."

A little embarrassed to have been so obvious, Charlie tells Ruby she was only thinking of her wedding.

"Oh, right, that."

"Ruby, I know you're not entirely happy about this wedding."

"I just think you can do better than Angelo."

"Ruby, it's not just Angelo, you've always had problems with the guys I've been with."

"Because none of them have ever really made you happy mum."

"Of course they did."

"You smiled and you told them that you loved them, but your eyes said something different."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You smile but your eyes are sad." Charlie looks at her daughter as if for the first time. "Except for the other night; that was the first time in a long time in which I saw the light back in your eyes and I don't think it was just because you stood up to granddad."

"That's because I'm in love and I'm getting married, Ruby. This is every woman's dream, to find a great guy and settle down."

"Unless you're a lesbian." Charlie looks at Ruby in utter shock. "Chill mum, all I meant was, that a lesbian wouldn't be dreaming of finding a great guy and settling down."

"Right," Charlie smiles nervously.

"Mum, can you look me in the eye and tell me that Angelo is the love of your life, that you want more than anything to marry him and have his babies?"

Charlie once again looks at her daughter in shock, knowing she had no way of answering without lying to not only Ruby but also herself. "Well mum, can you?"

Charlie is saved from answering when she notices her daughter staring over her shoulder.

"Ah mum, I think there's about to be a murder."

Glancing over her shoulder, Charlie sighs when she sees Joey and Colleen engaged in a standoff, with Colleen looking all too smug and the detective looking ready to strangle her.

"What about water, or are you out of that too?" Joey asks sarcastically

"Colleen, is there a problem," Charlie asks from behind Joey.

"No Sergeant Buckton, I was just telling the detective that..."

"That you'll be getting her whatever she wants," her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Of course," Colleen says, looking very much like she had just sucked on a lemon. "What would you like Detective?"

"OJ and a chicken salad roll," feeling Charlie's eyes on her, she adds, "please. Thanks Sergeant, you didn't have to do that." With her full attention on Charlie as she waits for her order, Charlie finds herself growing increasingly uncomfortable under her gaze. "Detective, I don't really like you, I doubt that I ever will, but while you are in the Bay, you deserve to be treated with the same respect as every other cop by the community, whether you deserve it or not."

A little surprised by the harsh tone and words, Joey is about to reply in kind when she notices the Sergeant's regretful expression. "I don't know what it is about you Detective, but you seem to bring out the worst in me," she says by way of explanation.

Joey breaks out into a cheeky grin, "I do tend to have that effect on people."

Charlie shakes her head, smiling back at her before she even realises it. "You really are the most frustrating and confusing woman I've ever met."

"Why thank you," her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Why don't you join my daughter and I at our table," Charlie asks, surprising them both.

"Ah, sure," Joey agrees, before seeing a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye, "On second thoughts, I'd actually like to be able to stomach my meal."

Wounded by the sudden rejection, Charlie reacts angrily, "You know what, I don't even know why I bothered to waste my time with such an ill-mannered and thoroughly unlikeable woman as you." Heading back to her table, Charlie is halfway there before she even notices Angelo sitting next to Ruby, swearing softly to herself when she realises why the detective had changed her mind and feeling regretful yet again for her words.

* * *

Joey takes a seat alone on a nearby table, watching as Angelo kisses Charlie as if they were alone, noting with interest the scowl on Ruby's face as she glares at them. Joey chuckles softly, recognising the familiar look of someone who was less than impressed with the wonderful Angelo Rosetta. With some annoyance, Joey watches as Colleen takes Angelo's order to his table, gushing over what a lovely, young man he is. "I really hate that old bat," she mutters to herself as she notices her order sitting on the counter. Continuing to mutter curses at the old bat, Joey heads over to get her order.

* * *

"Angelo, I didn't think you could join us."

"What, miss lunch with my two favourite girls?" his words earning a scathing look from Ruby.

"Mum, I'm going back to school."

"You haven't finished Ruby."

"I'm not really hungry all of a sudden."

"Ok, well I'll see you at home later."

"Bye mum," muttering Angelo's name as an afterthought. Wanting to get away as quickly as possible, Ruby runs straight into the detective, sending her drink all over her.

"Fuck!"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Ruby says mortified.

"Great, the first drink I actually get in this dump and I don't even get to drink it."

"She said she was sorry," Charlie comes to her daughter's defence.

"Did I say she wasn't?"

"If you think this place is such a dump, then in future, perhaps you'd enjoy going elsewhere." Ruby watches the face-off between the two women, wondering why her mother was being so touchy and aggressive.

"There's this great little place you might enjoy about 200 kms from here," Angelo jokes, putting his arm around Charlie's waist as he tries to stare Joey down.

"You think you're funny, don't you Rosetta?" Her confidence and refusal to back down infuriating Angelo, much to Ruby's delight as she watches forgotten from the sidelines.

"It must be nice to still be able to joke after murdering someone," her words sounding loud in the silence that had descended in the diner.

"Nobody's interested in your lies Detective; everyone here knows me and they know I'm incapable of murder," Angelo manages to keep his tone even, despite his anger.

"I'm surprised you don't choke on the words, Rosetta," provoking another flash of anger in his eyes. "You already killed one fellow officer, is it really so hard to believe you'd be suspected when another officer is murdered?" Joey raising her voice, just to be sure everyone heard.

"That's enough Detective," Charlie steps forward. "Angelo was cleared of any wrong doing in Jack's death, just as he will be with Trevor's."

"If you all think he's so wonderful, why did he lie about what happened the night he murdered," Joey pauses for the effect, "sorry, accidentally shot dead Jack, a man who you all called a friend? He shot his friend, left him there and then he denied that he was even there that night. Is that the actions of an innocent man?" Joey leaves the question hanging as she turns and walks out of the diner.

"That fucking whore," Angelo blurts out loudly, earning him a few disapproving stares from the other customers.

"Angelo," Charlie admonishes him, before noticing her daughter was still there. "Ruby, weren't you going to school?"

"Sorry mum, I was just enj," Ruby catches herself, "leaving." With her back to them, Ruby lets the smile come to her lips, once again admiring the detective for the way she stands up to people, even more for making Angelo look like an idiot.

"She had no right to say that Charlie," Angelo sulks. Charlie links her arm through his, leading him out of the diner and away from prying eyes and ears.

"Everyone knows that Jack's death was an accident, so who cares what she says, because no one will be listening," Charlie tries to reassure him.

"She shouldn't be allowed to say it Charlie. It's hard enough living with my mistake without her rubbing my nose in it all the time."

"I'm going to be calling her supervisor about her attitude; she's gone too far."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would, just like I'd do for any officer who I thought was being unfairly persecuted."

Hiding his disappointment at her for not telling him she was doing it out of love for him, Angelo puts his hands on her hips. "Maybe we should stop at home on the way back to work."

"We've already wasted enough time with the detective, we have to be getting back to work."

"Charlie, is everything ok between us?"

"Of course it is Angelo."

"You haven't told me that you love me since that night at the Surf Club."

"Of course I love you Angelo, now come on, I have a phone call to make."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Joey is in her office, her hand squeezing the phone hard in anger. "No sir...(listening)...well she's hardly unbiased sir...(listening)...yes sir, I'll keep you informed." Slamming the phone down hard, Joey seethes, her anger getting the better of her as she stalks from her office, crashing into Angelo loitering right outside her door.

"Have an interesting call, Detective," smiling smugly at her.

"You always get your girlfriend or her father to fight your battles for you, Rosey," throwing the name at him to the desired effect.

"Fuck you Collins."

"No thank you, I'd rather be celibate." Letting her eyes roam up and down, "I get the feeling you wouldn't _measure up_ anyway, Constable, now get out of my way."

Angelo steps back, allowing her to pass, whispering to himself, "I'll get you Collins."

* * *

Without even knocking, Joey barges into Charlie's office. "Sergeant, a word."

"I see your manners have deserted you again."

"Complaining to my superior? Really Sergeant, I thought better of you."

"I refuse to stand aside any longer while you treat my officers with such disrespect."

"Oh please, this is all about your fiancé hurt feelings."

"He is an officer at this station."

"No, he is the man you're fucking and he knows all he has to do is to play the victim and you'll jump in to defend him."

"You're out of line."

"No, you are. You will not interfere in this investigation Sergeant, not unless you want to find yourself under scrutiny again."

"Investigation!" Charlie leans on her desk, glaring at her, "This isn't an investigation, it's a witch hunt."

Leaning forward, her face inches from Charlie's, "Stay out of my way Buckton, I'm taking lover-boy down; whether you go down with him is up to you, but he will go down."

"What is your problem with Angelo?"

"How long have you got?" comes her smart reply.

"Get out of my office right now!"

"What did it take Sergeant, to get you into his bed? A few tears, a few fake regrets, or was it just the thought of fucking the man who killed your friend too much to..." Joey rubs her cheek, surprised at the sting from Charlie's slap.

"You really are a heartless bitch, now get the fuck out of my office."

"I'm not finished."

"Joey, that's enough." Neither had heard Watson's entry.

"Stay out of it Georgie," Joey warns her sister, never taking her eyes off Charlie.

"No. Joey you're my sister and Charlie is my friend; I refuse to watch you two behaving like a couple of spiteful school girls."

"You're out of line Georgie."

"What are you going to do Joey, put me on report?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Joey, think for a moment."

"Get out Georgie."

"Georgina, I think it's best you left," Charlie interrupts, hating to see the two sisters in conflict.

Watson hesitates, glaring at her sister. "Five minutes; if you're still in here, I'm coming in here and dragging you out by the scruff of your neck."

"Makes me feel better knowing you're a bitch to everyone, even family," Charlie says as soon as Watson had closed the door. "I'm sorry for slapping you; that was unprofessional."

"It makes me wonder how far you really would go to protect him."

"You just don't ease up do you?"

"I'm here to find out who murdered a fellow officer; I thought that I would have received a little more help than I have."

"No one wants to help you put away an innocent man."

"Your fiancé is far from innocent, Sergeant, now stay out of my fucking way or I will have you removed for interfering in this case, is that clear?" Charlie stares at her, shocked by her anger. "Is that clear, Sergeant?"

"Yes."

Joey relaxes her stance a little, "Sergeant, be honest with me; if it was anyone other than Rosetta, would you have called my superior officer?"

Charlie sits back in her seat, "I honestly don't know."

"I know this isn't easy for you Sergeant, but I meant what I said; if you can't keep your distance from this case and maintain your professionalism in regards to Rosetta at work, then I will have you removed."

Charlie closes her eyes, hating to see the disappointment in the detective's eyes, hating even more that she was probably right. "I'm not making any promises Detective, because I think it's fairly obvious we're going to be butting heads on this, but I will try to keep my distance, unless I see more of the behaviour at the diner."

"Fine, I'll only call him a murderer in private, if it'll make you feel better." Charlie coughs to cover her sudden laughter. "You know Sergeant, I quite like you."

"I'm sorry?" Charlie asks in surprise.

"I think you're a remarkable woman to have achieved what you have, especially considering what you've had to deal with having the Inspector for your father. You're a single mum who's not only survived in this old boy's club we're in, but you've succeeded; that takes guts and determination and your daughter should be very proud of you." Joey heads to the door, pausing, "It's just too bad you have extremely poor taste in men."

Charlie sits there staring at the door, even more confused than ever; wondering how she could hate this woman one minute, admire her another and then feel something completely different the next.

* * *

Still pondering her conflicting emotions, Charlie's not really in the mood to deal with her friend when she enters a few minutes later. "Not now Georgina."

"This isn't like you Charlie."

"I know that."

"What happened Charlie, I thought the two of you were starting to act like adults around each other?"

"We were, are, oh hell, I don't know anymore Georgina; she confuses the hell out of me."

Watson chuckles, "Believe me Charlie, I've been where you are."

"I very much doubt that," she mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing. Georgina, I regretted calling her superior the moment I put the phone down but she just makes me so mad, I don't know what I'm doing half the time."

Watson watches her carefully, noticing the emotions that seemed to be at war on her face. "Charlie, what's going on?"

"It's just," Charlie shakes her head, Watson the last person she should be talking to about this. "Never mind."

"Charlie, I've never known you to even raise your hand at someone until today, so something is clearly bothering you."

"I don't think I can marry Angelo."

Watson sits back, stunned to be hearing Charlie say that. "So don't marry him."

"I don't know how to end it."

"End it?" Shocked again by Charlie's words. "The wedding or the relationship?"

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Charlie."

"No, it's ok, it's just wedding nerves. Of course I want to marry Angelo."

Not believing her for a second, Watson drops the matter. "I guess I should be getting back to work."

"Thanks Georgina."

"For what? I really didn't do anything."

"Then thanks for being a friend and for threatening to drag your sister out by the scruff of her neck."

"Oh believe me, that's the best part of being the older sister."

"With the way she behaves, it must take quite an effort to bully her back into line," regretting her words when she sees the flash of pain in her friend's eyes. "Georgina, what is it?"

"It's nothing, I should be getting back," leaving as quickly as she could to avoid any more questions. Charlie watches her leave, wondering at the pain that seemed to flash in her friend's eyes for just a moment, having seen it earlier, in her sister's eyes when she had slapped her. "Fuck, what the hell am I even doing," Charlie asks the empty office.


	18. Chapter 18

Leaving her friend's office, Watson heads to her sister's, finding Joey sitting in her chair, staring at nothing. "Joey, are you ok?" she asks gently. "Joey?"

"I'm fine Georgie," little emotion in her voice.

Moving to her sister's side, Watson studies her face. "That's a nice handprint you have there."

"Really, I haven't looked."

"It's just red, if you're lucky, it won't bruise."

Joey shrugs, "Whatever."

"Joey," she says appealingly, hating the old pain that had come into her eyes. "I wish you would talk to me about what happened."

"The Sergeant and I just got a little carried away."

"That's not what I meant."

Joey looks away.

"Joey, please."

"It was a long time ago Georgie, just drop it," Joey says, trying to keep her anger in check.

"It shouldn't have happened Joey," her own eyes expressing the pain and guilt she felt for what had happened.

"Must admit, I wasn't expecting that from the Sergeant," Joey says, deliberately ignoring her sister's attempt to dredge up the past.

Watson sighs, her sister once again closing off. "So what the hell are you doing to her Joey, I've never seen Charlie react like that to anyone?"

"I'm not doing anything that I don't normally do."

"Well something's going on."

"So it's my fault the Sergeant loses it?"

"This isn't like you Joey. You push but you always know when to pull back."

"So I misjudged her."

"Joey, what is going on?"

"Nothing."

"I know you and I know Charlie; there is definitely something going on."

"The only thing going on is that the woman has a problem with me. She just gets so defensive whenever I have a go at Rosetta or her."

"Can you blame her?"

"Her precious fiancé is a murdering scumbag and if she can't handle people having a go at him, then that's too bad. By rights, I should have her up on assault charges."

"But you won't."

Joey stares at her sister, "Why, do you think I deserved it?"

"Of course not Joey." Watson lets out a frustrated sigh, "It was never your fault Joey, no matter what she..."

"Oh, sorry," Graves grimaces when she realises she walked right into the middle of something.

"It's ok Graves, my sister was just leaving."

Looking like she was about to object, Watson backs down when Joey turns away from her. "Fine, but Joey, one day we're going to talk about this."

"I really am sorry Joey," Graves says as soon as Watson closes the door.

"We were finished." Graves studies her for a moment, never having seen her friend like this.

"Joey."

"Don't."

"I thought we were friends Joey."

"No offence Graves, but if I don't talk to my sister about it, I'm hardly going to talk to you."

"Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks, but it's not going to happen."

Glancing at her cheek, Graves shakes her head. "Didn't I tell you to duck when she finally went after you?"

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot." Joey smiles wryly when she sees the understanding in Graves eyes, realising she had put the pieces together.

"Georgie doesn't know everything, does she Joey?"

"I don't know what she knows and doesn't know; we don't talk about it, with anyone."

"That's not healthy Joey."

"Graves, I assume you barged in here because you have something to tell me?"

"You really are a stubborn bitch Joey."

"That's what Georgie always says."

"Fine. You remember that underage girl in the photo with Welsh?"

"Yeah."

"Well she's been found."

"Really. How is she?"

"Absolutely furious."

"I don't blame her."

"Oh no, she's not furious with those who abused her, but with her parents and the cops for ruining her life."

"Huh?"

"Seems that she answered an online ad asking for models, when she turned up, this woman took her to a room full of people, where she was auctioned off. She's admitted to being terrified at first, but the man who bought her, was in her words, incredibly hot and cute and he treated her like a princess, showered her with gifts and let her do whatever she pleased; she thinks he's the most wonderful man in the world and thought sex with him was amazing."

"Jesus, the prick pimped her out," Joey says incredulously.

"Apparently that was a once off thing; a favour to the people who provided him with such a willing sex toy."

"Sick bastard. Where is he?"

"Sunning himself in a country with no extradition. Looks like he received a tip off about the raid, cleaned out his bank accounts and bolted."

"And left her behind."

"He'll just buy a replacement," she says disgustedly. "These kids are nothing but possessions to these people and are easily replaced."

"Easy Graves or you'll become bitter and twisted like me."

"Sorry, but jesus Joey, she's 14 and if that's not bad enough, she's pregnant. She refuses to go home with her parents so now she's been placed in foster care."

"Fuck, that poor kid. I take it she wasn't very forthcoming with names?"

"Not even a location of where the auction took place or a description of the woman or anyone else she saw at the auction. The ad she answered was taken down before the auction; the Federal police keep a watch on them, but by the time they get warrants, the sites are closed down and the locations swept clean."

"So they have people on the inside."

"It's the only way they can continually stay ahead of us. You still thinking Rosetta's involved?"

"He and whoever he's working for."

* * *

Walking home, Ruby smiles to herself as she thinks back to the diner the other day, wondering if she'd ever be game enough to stand up to Angelo the way the detective did. Lost in thought, Ruby doesn't hear him come up behind her until it's too late. Clasping his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming, his other arm pulls her tightly against him. "Hey Ruby, did you miss me." Her eyes wide with fear, he picks her up and carries her away.


	19. Chapter 19

Watson watches her sister over their table at the diner, unable to read her expression. "Joey, about the other day."

"Just forget it Georgie."

Watson sighs with disappointment. "Will you ever talk to me about it?"

Joey stares at her plate, "I don't know."

"Have you at least talked to someone about it?" Joey nods. "I suppose that's something."

"Can we not talk about it Georgie?"

Watson reluctantly gives up. "At least you didn't bruise," Watson says, pointing to her cheek.

Joey smiles wryly, "I'm surprised, considering how hard she got me."

"I really don't know why Charlie lost it like that."

"It's the Joey effect," Joey grins cheekily. "Guaranteed to piss off even the most solid and upstanding person."

Chuckling at her sister, "Even for you, getting slapped, especially by another cop, is unusual."

"So she hates me more than most do."

"I was really hoping that you two were starting to get along."

"As long as we don't talk about Rosetta, we're probably safe. Her problem is, she's too damn touchy about her precious fiancé."

"That's because I love him and I think you're being unfair to him."

Joey grimaces at the sound of the voice behind her. "Fuck, I hate this place," she mutters.

"Joey, be nice," her sister warns her quietly.

Putting a smile on her face that makes her sister roll her eyes, Joey turns to face Charlie. Trying to keep her lips from twitching at the ridiculous smile on the detective's face, Charlie stands there with her hands in her pockets, looking down at her. "Detective, we haven't really had a chance to talk about the other day."

"I think it's best if we don't." Pushing her plate away, Joey stands up, forcing Charlie to take a step back. "Is that to protect me?" Joey asks.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your hands in your pockets."

"Ah, no," Charlie says, embarrassed at the reminder of what she had done.

"Too bad, I was hoping to go round 2. Bye Georgie," Joey nods her head at Charlie as she walks past her, "Sergeant."

Charlie stands there watching her walk away. "Charlie, are you ok?"

"Sorry," Charlie shakes her head to clear it. "I didn't mean to break up your meal."

"We only came here because Joey likes to get up Colleen's nose; personally, I find it easier to eat without everyone staring at us. Are you going to stand there or sit?"

"Oh right."

"She really does get to you, doesn't she?"

Charlie grins a little sheepishly as stumbles into Joey's recently vacated seat, "I really don't know what it is about her Georgina."

"I hear that a lot."

"I try not to react to her, but," Charlie sighs, not really knowing what to say. "I'm still so embarrassed about hitting her."

"That really wasn't the smartest move Charlie; if Joey was as big a bitch as most people seem to think, you would have been up on assault charges."

Charlie drops her head a little, knowing she was one of those people. "It was unforgiveable what I did."

"Yes it was."

Charlie looks up at the harshness in her friend's voice. "Sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to snap like that; I'm just a little protective of her sometimes."

"It's ok. Any ideas on what I can do to make it up to her?"

"Forget it, that's what Joey does," Watson says, her words tinged with sadness.

* * *

Carrying her behind the bushes, he scans the area, seeing no one about, he turns Ruby around and pushes her up against the tree in the shadows. "You scream and you die," holding the knife in front of her terrified eyes. "You got that?"

Ruby nods her head as he removes his hand from her mouth. "Please let me go Robbo," her voice trembling with fear.

"Come on Ruby, you know you want it," he says as he presses himself against her. "Your mother was your age when she spread 'em for me, so how about it?" trailing the tip of the knife along her cheek, careful not to cut her.

"My mum never would have touched you creep," defending her mother despite the threat he posed.

"Sure she did, mummy dearest was willing to fuck anything that moved," he lies to her, "She really loved it when we took turns with her," reliving his memories of when he and Angelo played tag team with Martha, imagining it was Charlie he and Angelo were fucking as he rubs himself against Ruby. "She was a whore who was always screaming out for more," his hand squeezing her breast.

"Don't touch me!" Ruby cries out, tears streaming down her face.

Putting his hand over her mouth, he leans in so close she could feel his breath, "I'm going to fuck you Ruby, now it's up to you on whether you want it to hurt more than it has too."

"Didn't you hear her, she asked you not to touch her?" A calm voice comes from his left.

"Fuck off bitch," Robbo says, striking out, enjoying the feel of his fist connecting with something solid and the loud curse that followed. Feeling the hand grip his arm, Robbo spins, shoving the interloper hard. "I told you to fuck off..." Robbo suddenly finds himself face down in the dirt, his arm and wrist twisted painfully behind him, crying out in agony when he hears the snap.

"Oops, sorry."

"You fucking bitch I'll fucking kill you."

"Big mistake moron, you're under arrest for the indecent assault of a minor, child abuse, attempted rape, carrying a dangerous weapon and assaulting a police officer," she says, slipping the cuffs on him as tight as they could go.

"You're a cop!"

"Guess it's not your lucky day, now on your feet."

"I didn't assault anyone."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"Ruby and I were just catching up with each other."

"She didn't appear to be enjoying it arsehole and she's 15, that makes whatever you planned to do rape, whether she wanted it or not." She pulls him to his feet. "And from where I was standing, she looked pretty terrified and upset to me, especially when you were waving that knife at her." Joey looks at Ruby, "You ok?" Still too scared and shocked by what had happened, Ruby can only nod.

"This is fucking bullshit, Ruby and I are old friends."

"Listen creep, you have two choices; 1, you can apologise to the young lady here and I don't charge you with assaulting a police officer, or choice number 2, you can continue to be an arsehole and I do you for assaulting the both of us and then after I tell the Sergeant what you were trying to do with her underage daughter, I'll leave you all alone in the room with her."

"Look I'm sorry ok, I was just fooling around with her."

"You don't sound very sorry." Speaking so only he can hear, "Make it convincing, or I break the other one," she threatens, squeezing his broken wrist until he cries out in pain.

"I really am sorry, Ruby, it won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't." Joey marches him to the fence, handcuffing him to it.

"What the hell are you doing?" his wrist in agony as she yanks on the cuffs roughly.

Ignoring him, Joey pulls out her mobile and calls her sister, giving a quick explanation, she flips the phone shut. Pointing a finger at him, "You keep your mouth shut until the uniforms arrive to take your sorry arse to jail." Giving him a clip over the head for good measure, Joey heads back to the distressed girl.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm just a little shook up."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"No!"

"Ruby, what is it?"

"I don't want to go home; he'll be there."

"Angelo?"

Ruby nods, sniffling, "Robbo is his best friend."

"Robbo as in?" Joey waves her hand towards him. Another nod from Ruby. "There's a surprise," Joey murmurs.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you sure you're ok, you looked pretty scared."

"He's always made suggestions, but he's never touched me before."

"Have you told your mother about this?"

"No. It was just words," her voice breaking.

"Hey, come here," Joey pulls the trembling girl into her arms. "He's not going to hurt you again." Holding Ruby close to her, Joey feels her shirt getting wet from her tears as her trembling eases.

"I'm sorry about the drink the other day," Ruby sniffles.

Chuckling softly, "I think we can forget about the drink, Ruby."

"Thank you," Ruby says, finally feeling safe.

* * *

Joey looks up at the sound of tyres sliding on gravel as Charlie flies out of the car before Watson has even come to a stop, running over to her daughter, "Ruby!"

Still in the safe arms of Joey, Ruby turns her head toward her mother. "It's ok Ruby," Joey assures her, giving her a gentle nudge toward her mother as she runs to meet her. Charlie mouths a thank you to Joey over Ruby's head as she holds her daughter.

"He was going to rape me mum," Ruby says through her tears.

"I'm never going to let him anywhere near you again."

"I was so scared."

"It's over now."

"If she hadn't come by."

"Shhhh Ruby, don't think about that; she did come by and she stopped him."

"She was great mum, she had him on the ground bawling like a baby."

Charlie chuckles at the image.

"Mum."

"Yes."

"I kind of like her."

Charlie smiles at that, "Yeah, I kind of like her too," Charlie admits silently to herself as she glances over at the detective, now standing with her sister.

* * *

Joey stands next to her sister, the both of them glaring at Robbo like he was something they had trodden in. "Georgie, you might want to read him his rights before you take him in."

"It's not like you to forget to do that."

"I didn't forget, I just didn't want to use that sort of language in front of the girl."

"What are the charges?"

Repeating them for her sister's benefit, Robbo is furious when he hears them. "You bitch, I thought we had a deal. I apologise and you don't charge me for assaulting you."

"Did you really say that Joey?"

"You know Georgie, I don't honestly remember."

"You fucking bitch, I'm going to get you."

"Add threatening a police officer."

"Righto," Watson makes a show of writing all the charges down.

"That bitch deliberately broke my wrist."

"Joey, you didn't?" Watson feigns shock.

"Of course not, he squirmed at the wrong time."

"That's ok then."

"You lying, fucking whore," Robbo shouts out.

"He really is a charming fellow, isn't he Georgie?"

"A real gentleman. He's going to be real popular in jail."

"Especially if the other inmates find out he was done for child abuse." The sisters taking some pleasure at the sudden fear and worry on his face.

"I suppose I'd better get him to the station," Watson wrinkles her nose in disgust at the thought of touching him. While Watson leads him away, Joey looks back over to Charlie and Ruby, waving to Ruby when she catches her eye. Turning her back to walk away, Joey stops when she hears Ruby shouting her name. Joey turns and is nearly knocked over when Ruby flies into her arms. "Whoa."

"I just wanted to thank you again."

"You don't need to Ruby."

"Yes I do."

"You should be getting home with your mum."

"I owe you a drink."

"I may take you up on that." Hugging Joey again, Ruby heads back to her mother.

"You ready to go home Ruby?"

"Yeah mum." Charlie glances over Ruby's head, disappointed to see that the detective had rushed away.


	20. Chapter 20

"Where have you been Charlie, I've been waiting for ages."

"Not now Angelo, can't you see that Ruby is upset."

Angelo spares a glance at the girl, forced to admit to himself that she did look like crap.

"Did something happen?"

"I want to get Ruby settled first, then we'll talk."

* * *

Two hours later, with Ruby finally resting in her room, Charlie returns to the lounge room.

"Well, Charlie, what's going on, why were you late?"

"What's going on Angelo, is your friend Robbo tried to rape my daughter."

"What!" Angelo cries out in disbelief. "There's no way Robbo would touch her."

"He was more than touching her and if Det. Collins hadn't come to her rescue, my little girl would have been raped by that animal."

"I can't believe he'd do that," Angelo says, not really surprised at all, considering what Robbo's done before.

"Ruby told me about the sick suggestions he's been making to her when he's been around here; did you know what he was saying to her?"

"They were just words Charlie."

"No, it was a grown man making disgusting suggestions to a 15 year old girl."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Angelo tries to ease the tension. "I just thought he was all talk, you know, showing off in front of the guys. If I really thought he'd act on it, I would have told you Charlie or made him stay away."

"Really?"

"Ruby's your daughter and soon to be my step-daughter; she's family and that's more important than a loser friend."

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why haven't even asked how Ruby is?"

Angelo winces at his slip up. "I guess I still have a lot to learn about this parent thing," he admits. "How is she?"

"She was nearly raped, how the fuck do you think she is," she snaps at him. "She's too young to ever have had to deal with that fucking animal," Charlie wipes away the tears.

"So what happened to Robbo?"

"After what he did, I don't even want his name mentioned, and if you must know, he's in jail, where I hope he will be for a very long time."

"Charlie, everything is going to be fine, we'll get through this." Angelo moves over to her, holding her close while she cries. Tilting her head up, he bends down, kissing her, deepening the kiss as he moves his hands under her top, cupping her breasts.

"What the fuck Angelo!" Charlie jumps away from him in disgust.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it'd make you feel better."

"How is fucking when I'm upset about my daughter being attacked going to make me feel better? The only person who'd be enjoying it would be you, which seems to be all you're interested in."

"I'm sorry ok, I thought I was offering you comfort."

"Right now, sex is the furthest thing from my mind. Ruby is my priority at the moment."

"It's not just tonight Charlie, it's the past couple and even when we have sex, I feel like you're not even there sometimes."

"Angelo, not now."

"When?"

"Would you stop fucking obsessing with sex."

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I am sick of your childish tantrums whenever we don't have sex. Just because you're happy to have sex all the time, it doesn't mean that it's what I want."

"Where the fuck are you going now?" Angelo demands when Charlie walks away from him.

"You hear that Angelo," Charlie holds her hands up to her ears to emphasise her point. "That's my daughter crying out, so I'm going to go and look in on her. Unless of course, you prefer that we just fuck on the floor while she's in there having nightmares about your best buddie?"

"Frigid bitch," he mutters as he grabs his keys and heads out.

* * *

"What are you doing here Angelo?"

"You, I hope," he smirks at her.

"I'm not alone."

"Who is he?"

"She is none of your business, now fuck off." Closing the door in his face, Angelo puts his hand on it to stop her.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"How about you do your fiancé, that's what she's for isn't she?"

"Well I would, if her stupid brat wasn't all upset because Robbo tried to rape her."

"You're kidding! Man, I knew the guy was an idiot, but going after a cop's daughter, that really is stupid, especially if he got caught."

"He's in jail."

"Get him out Angelo, before he starts blabbing about certain things."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"He's your friend Angelo."

"You were happy to let him fuck you."

"So what, I fuck you too, but that doesn't mean anything. You were the one who brought him in, now I don't give a fuck how you do it, just do it."

"Martha, are you going to be all night?" a voice comes from within the house.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"You're doing her?" Angelo asks in surprise when he recognises the voice.

"You're just pissed because she always turned you down, now fuck off," slamming the door in his face.

"Fucking whore."

* * *

Kissing her passionately, he moves her onto the bed, climbing over her, exploring her body, making her arch her back when he takes a nipple in his mouth. Loving her with his mouth and hands, bringing her to her first climax, he holds himself above her.

"Charlie?"

"Please Angelo, I need you inside me."

Positioning himself at her entrance, he eases the tip of himself in, testing her reaction. When her hips thrust up to meet him, he pushes himself in to the hilt, groaning in pleasure. "Oh god Charlie, you're so tight." Moving his hips, he starts to thrust, slowly at first, wanting to make it last. Ducking his head, he captures her lips, his tongue demanding entry. Opening her lips to him, he thrusts his tongue in, matching the rhythm of his hips as she moans against his mouth. He moves his hands under her knees, encouraging her to put her legs around him, before thrusting in even deeper.

"Oh god."

"You like that, don't you Charlie, having me so deep inside you?"

"God yes, it's amazing."

"No this is." Drawing out of her until only the tip of him remained inside her. Holding himself there, he looks down at her, smirking at the look of desperation on her face. "You want it, don't you," taunting her with another inch.

"Ahhh," thrusting her hips against him, trying to take him deeper, annoyed when he holds her in place, denying her.

"Oh yeah, you like this," Angelo revels in the power he has over her body, "Tell me you love me."

"I love you Angelo, now shut up and fuck me."

"Your wish is my command," thrusting hard and fast into her, reaching new depths, making her cry out for him. Meeting his thrusts, she feels him go deeper, the feeling of having him so deep sending her over the edge, making her cry out, her cries of pleasure making him lose control as he thrusts harder and faster into her.

"Oh god...ahhhhhhhh."

She climaxes again as she feels him stiffen inside her, one hard thrust sending him over. Collapsing on top of her, he stays inside for a moment, whispering in her ear, "That's what it should be like all the time, you begging for it." Moving off her, he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Is that why you wanted me to pretend to be Charlie, because she's not giving you what you want?"

"You're a good fuck Annie, but you talk too much."

"You've been fucking me since I was 14, but it was different tonight."

"Annie, be a good little whore and don't read anything into this."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"It's what you are."

"When can I go home?"

"When we say you can."

"Please Angelo, I've been here for over 2 years."

"Keep pleasing me like tonight, and we may let you go sooner."

"I want to see my brother."

"Do you think bible boy would want anything to do with you once he finds out what you've been doing since you left?"

"I never wanted this."

"No, you wanted fame and fortune as a model. Let this be a lesson to you Annie, life sucks sometimes and we don't always get what we want."

"I just want to go home."

"You will, once we're done with you," Angelo assures her. "Until then, I expect you to make yourself available whenever I want you and to take whatever I give you or I may just tell Martha that you're no longer happy with us."

"You can't," Annie says terrified.

"Just remember Annie, we own you. Now, stop whining about going home or seeing Geoff and I'll keep Martha away from you."

"You will let me go though, once you've finished with me?"

"You have my word Annie, once you're no longer any use to us, you can go. Clean yourself up, there's a client waiting for you." Angelo dresses without another word and lets the client in as he leaves.

* * *

"How's Ruby?" Joey asks as soon as Charlie walks into her office the next morning.

"She's still jumping at the slightest sound. Sally's looking after her while I'm here to check on things before heading back."

"That explains the clothes."

Charlie looks down at her shorts and tank top, "I thought I'd try a summer uniform."

"If everyone looked as good in it as you, I'd sure go for it," her words making Charlie to blush. "What about you, you ok?" Surprising Charlie yet again with her concern.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much last night. Ruby had a nightmare, so I spent the night with her in her room which pissed off Angelo, so we had another fight this morning," Charlie says, suddenly wondering why she was telling her about her problems with Angelo.

"He doesn't seem very understanding."

"Yesterday was just a bit of a shock for all of us."

"Right," deciding not to comment further on him, at least for today.

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you again for helping Ruby."

"I'm just glad I was there."

"Believe me, I'm glad you were there too." Charlie moves around to Joey's side of the desk, leaning against it. "I didn't realise until I read the charges that he had hit you," shocking Joey when her hand unconsciously caresses her cheek where the bruise from Robbo's fist was starting to show. Charlie recalls the pain she saw in her eyes when she had slapped her. "I still can't believe that I hit you, I've never hit another person before."

"You've never met someone like me before," Joey jokes, trying to ignore the soft caress on her cheek.

"That's for sure." Suddenly realising what her hand was doing, Charlie pulls it back as if burned and quickly moves to the other side of the desk. "Has Robbo said anything?"

"I thought it best not to sit in on the interview yesterday, but aside from making obscene comments to Graves, calling Georgie a stupid dyke and I'm not even going to repeat what he apparently called me, he said absolutely nothing and then his lawyer arrived."

"A lawyer? I didn't think Robbo had money for a lawyer."

"I looked the guy up; he doesn't do pro-bono work and he's not exactly cheap."

"So where's the money coming from?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Is he going to make a fuss about you breaking Robbo's wrist?"

"He can try, but it's not my fault the stupid bugger was squirming so much while I was trying to cuff him."

"I wish it had been me."

"It really was an accident," Joey assures her.

"I can't tell if you're lying or not."

"Then neither can they," Joey grins, making Charlie laugh.

"I really wish you had done both."

"That would have been a little harder to explain away. Do you think your friend Robbo could be behind the other rapes?"

"He's no friend of mine and I doubt he's behind the other rapes. This rapist is smart, he leaves no trace of himself behind; Robbo's a sexist pig and an idiot. Besides, Ruby doesn't match the profile, unless I'm wrong about the link being married women left alone while their husbands are away."

"No, I think that's still our best connection, and you're probably right about Robbo, but we shouldn't discount him, not yet. Maybe Ruby was just an opportunity he couldn't resist, especially after all the taunts he's been making to her."

"She told you about that?" Charlie asks in surprise

"She was pretty shaken up at the time."

"I just wish she had told me. I've never felt entirely comfortable around Robbo but he was Angelo's friend, which is the only reason I ever allowed him in the house."

"Sometimes with guys it is just all talk and sometimes it's not. Robbo said something about catching up with Ruby, has he been away?"

"He took a long haul." Charlie's eyes widen when she realises the implication.

"Let me guess, he left not long after the last rape when the rapist suddenly stopped for 8 months."

"He got back only days before Kirsty's murder."

"The knife he had on him was different to the one used on Kirsty and as you said, Robbo doesn't seem smart enough to pull this off, but stranger things have happened and his absence fits with the break in rapes."

"I just wish we had some DNA evidence from the previous cases to know one way or another," Charlie groans in frustration.

"We have him in jail, why don't we go and question him."

* * *

Staring at the empty cell, Charlie is filled with fear as she rushes back to the front counter.

"Hogan, where is Robbo?"

"He was bailed out 3 hours ago."

"What!"

"His lawyer came and bailed him out."

"How the hell did he manage to put together that much money?"

"I don't know, but we had no choice but to let him go. I did have a car follow him when he left."

"That's good. Have them pick him up again."

"Ah, that maybe a little hard, seeing as how they lost him."

"They what!"

"I'm sorry Charlie, they lost sight of him and he hasn't turned up at his home or his usual haunts."

"Who was following him?"

"Watson and Giles."

"Did Georgina say how they lost him?"

"His lawyer let him out at the bus stop and he bolted into the bush. By the time they pulled up, there was no sign of him."

"Damn it, that fucking bastard has done a runner and now he's out there, free to come after my daughter again."

Joey puts a comforting hand on her arm, "Sergeant, we won't let him near her."

"I have to get home to Ruby."

"I'll drive you."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Are you ok?" Joey asks as she pulls up at Charlie's house.

"I'm just trying to calm myself before I have to go in there and tell my daughter that the man who attacked her is still out there."

"I doubt he'd come after her again."

"That's small comfort."

"We'll get him."

Charlie looks at the detective, wishing Angelo had been as caring and understanding as she had been. "Why don't you come inside, I'm sure Ruby would love to see you again?"

"I should be heading back."

"Thanks again, for Ruby and for today."

"I didn't really do anything today."

"I appreciated you asking after Ruby and how I was feeling, you didn't have to. I should get inside."

"I'll let you know if we find him."

"Thanks."

Watching Charlie walk up the path to her house, Joey puts her hand to her cheek, still feeling the gentle caress of Charlie's hand. "What the fuck is going on?" she mutters as she drives away.

* * *

"Hey granddad."

"Martha, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I got bored sitting at home alone," Martha says as she spies a woman sitting alone, drinking her beer. "That may be about to change. Look granddad, why don't you take off; I can cover the bar until closing."

"Are you sure?"

"It's only half an hour before closing and there's only a couple of customers, I'll be fine."

"That'd be great love, I'll see you tomorrow."

With the last two customers leaving not long after her grandfather, Martha locks the door and pours two more beers and heads over to the table. "It's Joey, isn't it?" placing the beers on the table and sitting down.

"Det. Collins."

"Joey's easier to say. I've seen you here the last few nights, drinking alone."

"I'm unwinding."

"You don't look very unwound."

"That goes with the job."

"I heard that you were trying to reopen the case into my husband's death."

"Does that bother you?"

"I had accepted Jack's death and forgiven Angelo and I guess it's a little upsetting to find out that someone is trying to dredge it up again."

"That's not my intention. I'm just after the truth."

"Do you really think there was more to it than an accident?"

"Yes."

"Yes, just yes?"

"Yes and you don't have to worry, the case won't be reopened."

"I'm not sure if I'm grateful for that or not. Would you like another drink?"

"Sure, why not."

Chatting with Martha for over an hour, Joey suddenly realises the time. "I probably should be going," Joey tells her as she gets unsteadily to her feet. "Whoa." Using the table to balance herself, she smiles a little sheepishly as she sits back down, "I think I've had a little too much to drink."

"You still look wound up," reaching over and taking Joey's hand, "I could help you unwind."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" smiling slightly at the flirtatious look Martha was sending her way.

Martha stares at the detective, finding her standoffish demeanour very appealing, not to mention finding her very attractive. "I have a thing for married women, especially ones whose husbands aren't around."

"I guess having a husband turn up unexpectedly could put a dampener on things. I really should be going," this time having a little more success in standing up.

"Here, I'll help you." Helping Joey to the door, Martha suddenly pushes her against the wall, her lips pressed hard against Joey's.

"Is this the way you help all your..." Martha cuts her off with her lips, "There's a cot in the office," she says as nuzzles her way along Joey's neck, eliciting a drawn out groan when she moves her hands to her breasts and captures her lips once again.

* * *

_I'm going away for a few days and won't be able to update until Saturday or Sunday. Still plenty of surprises and secrets to be revealed. _:)


	21. Chapter 21

Waking up, Martha is disorientated at first, before recognising the sound of a heart beat against her ear. Remembering where she was, Martha is surprised that she fell asleep and even more surprised by how much she had enjoyed having sex with Joey. Lifting her head from Joey's chest, Martha gazes at her face for a moment, before carefully climbing off the cot, pausing when Joey moans softly in her sleep. Reaching into the hidden compartment, Martha removes the equipment, putting it in her bag before walking back over to the cot.

"Joey," Martha gently nudges her shoulder.

Slowly opening her eyes, Joey stares blearily at Martha. "What time is it?"

"It's time to go."

Groaning as she struggles to sit up, Joey closes her eyes again, her head in her hands, "Oh god, my head is killing me."

"You were chugging the drinks down pretty quickly."

"Was I?"

"Yeah." Martha runs her hand along Joey's back, "Come on, I'll help you home."

Joey looks up at her, "By help, do you mean I'll actually get home or end up in your bed again."

"That depends," Martha says, leaning down and kissing her. "Do you have to go home any time soon?" Kissing her again.

"I think I probably should be getting home."

Kissing Joey more deeply. "You sure?" Martha asks.

"Yeah," Joey says a little reluctantly. "This really shouldn't have happened."

"It's a bit late for regrets."

"I didn't say I regretted it, just that it shouldn't have happened."

"You don't have to worry, this will be our secret," Martha assures her as she helps Joey up.

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

* * *

Martha pulls the car up at Watson's house, "Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure. Martha, I don't know why I let tonight happen."

"Obviously you needed some company and I was there."

"Maybe."

"Joey, what your husband doesn't know, can't hurt him; we were good together tonight and I'd like to experience it again."

"Martha, I barely even know you."

"So? I'm not asking for love Joey, just sex." Martha leans over, drawing her into a kiss. "No strings Joey."

"I need to get some sleep," Joey says, ignoring Martha's offer.

"I'll be seeing you Joey." Martha watches Joey walk up the path, feeling confused by her conflicting emotions.

* * *

Sitting with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands outside the diner, Joey looks up in surprise when a glass of OJ is placed in front of her.

"Hey Joey," Ruby says, dropping down onto the seat beside her, "That's the drink I owed you."

It takes Joey a moment to realise what Ruby had said. "Who said you could call me Joey?"

"It is your name, isn't it," Ruby replies with a cheeky grin.

Shaking her head in amusement, Joey can't help but like the young teen. "What do you want Ruby?"

"I just saw you sitting here alone, so I thought I'd come over and say hi. Hi, by the way."

"Hi."Joey chuckles, "Ruby, you're going to be so much trouble when you're older."

"That's what mum always says. You look like shit."

"Remnants of a hangover."

"Well that was stupid."

"Tell me about," Joey moans.

"I hope you learnt your lesson about over indulging."

Joey glares at her, "I thought you hated me?"

"You were trying to pin Trevor's murder on my mum, but after you saved me from the big sleaze, it doesn't seem right to hold that against you anymore."

"Thanks, I think. Should you be out alone?"

"I'm ok if I stick to where there's a lot of people and you won't let him hurt me again, will you?"

"Of course not."

"Then I'm safe, besides, mum had to go to work so it's only Angelo at home."

"Not a fan, huh?" Already having a fair idea of Ruby's feelings toward him.

"He's an arsehole, all nice and charming when others are about, but he's mean when we're alone."

"Wow, that is so weird, someone who's not an Angelo fan," Joey jokes.

"I know, I can't stand how everyone thinks the sun shines out of his arse."

Smothering her laugh, Joey looks sternly at her, "Ruby, I'm pretty sure your mother wouldn't appreciate your language."

"She's not here and you're not going to tell her, are you?" Ruby appeals to her with her best puppy dog expression.

"No, I won't tell your mother. Ruby, has he ever done anything to make you scared of him?"

"No, but he's made it fairly obvious that I'm an inconvenience and now that he's in the shit with mum, he's even more of an arsehole."

"He's in the bad books, is he?"

"Yeah, he hasn't been very understanding about my ordeal."

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"It makes mum and I feel better if we don't use the 'r' word, even though he didn't actually do the 'r' word."

"Ruby, how are you holding up?"

Ruby hugs herself, "I'm ok aside from the nightmares and I keep thinking that Robbo's going to come back."

"We'll get him Ruby and until then, we'll keep you safe."

Ruby smiles gratefully at her, "Thanks."

"Ruby, if you ever get scared of anything, or you need to talk about what happened with Robbo, you can talk me."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. I'll give you my mobile number." Writing it on the napkin, Joey hands it over to a grateful Ruby, "Call me whenever you want."

"Don't worry, I will. Thank you," surprising her with a hug. "Joey, can I stay with you until mum gets home?"

Joey sits back in her chair as she regards Ruby, seeing the fear in her eyes. "When's your mum due home?"

"A couple of hours."

"Want to go see a movie?"

"Sure."

"Call your mum and let her know where you'll be so she won't worry."

"By the way, we're taking the bus."

"Why?"

"I'm not stupid enough to get into a car with someone in your state," Ruby says as she goes to call her mum.

* * *

Charlie comes out to meet them when she hears the voices coming up the footpath. "Det. Collins."

"Sergeant."

Ruby looks between her mother and Joey, rolling her eyes at their formality. "Thanks for the movie Joey," giving her another hug.

"That's ok kiddo."

Charlie watches her daughter walk into the house, sighing. "She's been hugging you a lot, hasn't she?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry too much, she's just feeling vulnerable knowing he's still out there."

"I know, she's been hugging me every chance she gets. Thanks for being there for her."

"She's a good kid, when she's not having a go at me."

Charlie chuckles, "She can be kind of overprotective of me."

"She loves you. Anyway, I should be going."

"Why don't you come in for a coffee?" Recognising the hesitation, she assures Joey that Angelo wasn't home.

"Maybe just a quick one then," Joey says, following Charlie inside.

* * *

Feeling a little flustered with the detective sitting at her table, in her kitchen, in her house, Charlie fumbles with the lid to the coffee.

"You need a hand," Joey asks, noticing with amusement how uncomfortable the Sergeant seemed to be around her.

"Ah no, it's just a little stuck."

"Here, let me have a go," her closeness making Charlie jump when Joey reaches around her for the coffee jar. "Wow, that is stuck," Joey screws her face up as she tries to undo the lid. Handing the jar back to Charlie, the lid still firmly on, Joey grins sheepishly, "How about a tea?"

Charlie laughs, "Tea sounds good." Reaching for the tea bags, Charlie jumps again when her phone rings. "Damn," Charlie mutters. "Sergeant Buckton."

Joey looks on with concern when the blood drains from Charlie's face. "Sergeant, what is it?"

"There's been another rape."


	22. Chapter 22

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Charlie laughs, "Tea sounds good." Reaching for the tea bags, Charlie jumps again when her phone rings. "Damn," Charlie mutters. "Sergeant Buckton."_

_Joey looks on with concern when the blood drains from Charlie's face. "Sergeant, what is it?"_

_"There's been another rape."_

_

* * *

_

Charlie takes one look at the crime scene and runs out of the room and the house, Joey following closely behind. Joey stands next to her, rubbing her back as Charlie leans over and vomits into the garden.

"She's a friend of yours, isn't she?" Joey asks when Charlie's finished being sick.

Wiping her mouth, Charlie looks up. "She's one of my closest friends and Ruby's teacher."

"What's her name?"

"May Copeland. She wasn't supposed to be here," Charlie struggles with her emotions as she straightens up. "She's been visiting her sick mother for the past few weeks."

"Where's her husband?"

"Miles and his sister Sally are at some teacher's thing in Sydney." Charlie shudders as she hugs herself, "Oh God, Nicole found her."

"She's the reason why May is still alive."

"You don't understand. Nicole is Ruby's best friend; she's been staying with the Copelands while her father and step-mother are on their second honeymoon. Ruby could have been here."

"He only attacks the victims when they're alone." Joey glances up at the window, the memory of the scene inside clear, despite only seeing it briefly. "If she's been away, she may not have known about the dangers of staying here while her husband was away."

Charlie shudders again. "She wasn't supposed to be here," Charlie repeats tearfully.

"Hey, come here." Joey wraps her arms around her. "She's alive Sergeant, hold on to that." Held within those strong, comforting arms proves too much for Charlie, allowing her tears for her friend to fall.

Becoming aware of her surroundings as she gets her emotions under control, Charlie stands there, not wanting to move from her embrace, the heat radiating from her touch warming more than just Charlie's skin.

"You ok?"

The soft words and breath so close to her ear startles Charlie as she jumps away. "Ah, thanks, I'm better," Charlie stutters, feeling embarrassed and nervous.

Charlie holds her breath when Joey reaches out and gently wipes the tear stains from her cheeks with her thumbs. "Sergeant, it's ok to lose it at a scene like that, especially when it's someone you know; it shows you're human."

The sound of voices breaks through Charlie's daze, reminding her that they weren't alone. Stepping completely away from the detective, Charlie turns her back on her as she focuses on the ambulance which was just driving off. "I still can't believe she survived what that animal did to her."

"It's going to be awhile before the doctor allows us to see her, so why don't we go and get a coffee; give you time to get yourself together."

"I have to be here."

"Georgie's more than capable of keeping an eye on things here. Sergeant, there's nothing more for you to do here."

"I suppose there isn't."

"Why don't you wait by the car and I'll let Georgie know we're leaving."

"Thank you," Charlie says softy as her eyes continue to follow Joey. "Fuck Charlie, get a grip," she chastises herself, making her way to the car. "What the hell is wrong with me? I'm engaged to a great guy, she's a bitchy detective trying to arrest him." Charlie flops onto the car seat, "So why can't I stop thinking about her." Hating herself for even thinking about it while May was fighting for her life, Charlie closes her eyes.

* * *

Leaning against the car as she stares out across the sea, Charlie jumps when Joey hops up onto the car bonnet beside her, not having heard her return.

"Here," handing Charlie the cup.

"Thanks." Charlie grips the coffee in her hands, drawing on the warmth.

"Have you known May long?"

"About three years. She was a relief teacher at the school, she fell in love with Miles and decided to take a permanent teaching position here."

"Any kids?"

"Twin boys, Tom and Michael; they named them after Miles and Sally's foster fathers." Charlie smiles fondly, "They've just hit the terrible twos."

"You close to them?"

"Yeah, I am. God, how do you explain what happened to their mother to them?"

"Their mother's alive, but even at that young age, they'll know that she's hurting. Where are they at the moment?"

"With Pippa Ross, Sally and Miles' adoptive mum. I suppose in a way they're lucky, if anyone knows how to help the twins through this, it's Pippa."

"A good woman?"

"The best. She's taken in so many foster kids, loved them, helped them get their lives back together; she deserves a medal." Charlie looks at Joey when she realises she's gone quiet. "Did I say something wrong?"

"What?" Joey stares at her blankly.

"You just went all quiet and pensive."

Joey shakes her head, "Just thinking about things."

"I hope May recovers, because I can't even imagine what she went through," Charlie says, resting her head against Joey's shoulder, trying to ignore the feelings when Joey puts her arm around her back.

* * *

Watching them from a distance, the figure frowns when Joey puts her arm around the Sergeant. "Fuck."

* * *

"You ready?" Joey asks Charlie when they pull up to the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried by what the doctor might say."

"Just stay positive, because whatever the doctor says, May's going to need her family and friends."

"I know." Charlie takes a deep breath, "Let's do this."

Walking into the hospital, Charlie is shocked when the doctor strides down the corridor and wraps Joey up in a big bear hug, spinning her around. "Whoa, put me down you big idiot." Finally on her feet, Joey punches him in the arm, "You know how much I hate it when you do that."

"Why do you think I do it?" He says, ruffling her hair, annoying her even more.

Swatting his hand away, Joey glares at him, "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"I'm covering for a friend while she's on maternity leave."

"Does Graves know?"

"I only just got here yesterday and I've been rushed off my feet so I haven't had a chance to call her yet."

"I take it you two know each other," Charlie says, still recovering from the shock of someone greeting Joey so enthusiastically.

"Sorry. Sid Walker this is Sgt Charlie Buckton. Sid is Graves' father-in-law."

"How is May?" Charlie asks as she shakes his hand.

"May's a very lucky woman. She's suffered a horrific trauma and if she hadn't been found when she had been, she would have died from massive blood loss, now, we've managed to stabilise her and we're just waiting for the plastic surgeon to arrive before we take her into surgery. I take it her breasts were not found?"

"No, the bastard takes them with him."

"Dr Walker, what about May's injuries, will she recover fully?"

"Physically, she'll recover and with reconstructive surgery, she's likely to have only slight scarring but emotionally, it's far too early to say."

"Can we talk to her before the surgery?"

"I'm sorry Joey, the rape was particularly brutal and with the physical trauma, she's severely traumatised and unable to answer questions; in fact, she's not talking at all."

"Any idea when we'll be able to see her?"

"I realise how important it is for you to speak to her Joey, but at the moment, that's impossible and I really don't know when she will be well enough to speak to you."

"Damn it, what sort of sick bastard would do this to a woman."

"Wish I could answer that for you Joey."

"Sid, do you think someone with a broken wrist could have done this?"

"Highly unlikely Joey."

"Dr Walker, could I just duck in and see May?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Sid, May's a good friend of hers."

Sid nods, "Just make it quick and no questions." Sid keeps an eye on her as she walks away.

Joey thumps him again, "Hey, you're married, quit perving."

"I'm married Joey, that doesn't mean I can't appreciate looking at a beautiful woman."

"I'll tell Marilyn you said that."

"I love my wife Joey and I have no intention of ever betraying her."

"Then for your own safety, keep your eyes elsewhere; the Sergeant's engaged and her fiancé is a suspect in a murder enquiry so just watch yourself around him."

"You're trying to put her fiancé in jail?"

"Yep."

"And she's still talking to you? Just kidding," Sid assures her when she glares at him. "So Joey, how's the family?"

Joey shrugs, "You know, the usual."

Sid chuckles, "How's Georgina surviving having you around?"

Joey shrugs, "You know, the usual."

"And I see nothing has changed with you." Sid glances over her shoulder. "Sergeant, are you ok?" Sid asks Charlie as she rejoins them.

"May was sleeping but she looked so frail."

"She's survived this far Sergeant, that tells me she's a fighter. Look, I have to be getting back to my patients; I'll let you know as soon as you can speak to May."

"Thank you doctor."

"Please Sergeant, it's Sid." Sid takes the opportunity to ruffle Joey's hair again as he walks by.

"Damn it Sid."

"He obviously likes you."

"Yeah well, I wish he'd show it in a less physical way," Joey mutters. "Sergeant, Sid's a good doctor, May will get through this."

"I just wish we had something to go on so we can get this bastard off the streets."

"So do I."

"I take it from your question to Sid, that you don't think Robbo is our rapist?"

"He was always an unlikely suspect; like you said, he's an idiot and Ruby doesn't match the profile of the other victims and with his hand in a cast, there's no way he could have restrained May, tied her up and cut off her breasts."

Charlie sighs, "I called Georgina from May's room; DNA was found, but it's likely to belong to May or Miles, which means we're in the same place as we are with all the other rapes; nowhere."

"Mum." Charlie turns at the sound of Ruby's voice.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Charlie asks as she hugs her daughter.

"I came to see Nic."

"How is she?"

"The doctor had to sedate her. I was just going to sit with her until Miles and Sally came back."

"I'll join you in a minute, I just want to finish up with Det. Collins."

"Hey Joey."

"Ruby, I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thanks. You will get this guy, won't you?"

"We will. Sergeant, I don't think there's anything else we can go over at the moment, so why don't you head off with Ruby now."

"I suppose you're right. If anything comes in, you'll let me know."

"Straight away."

"Aren't you forgetting something Detective?" Charlie calls out when Joey starts to leave.

"I don't think so."

"You were at my place when the call came in."

"Oh right, I don't have my car."

Charlie tosses her car keys to her. "Ruby and I can get a lift home later."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I'll see you guys later."

"Wow, who was that?" Ruby jokes.

"Don't be rude Ruby."

"Come on mum, you two barely get along, yet here you are giving her your car keys."

"She's been very supportive to the both of us recently, it's the least I can do."

"Mum, do you like Joey?"

Charlie hesitates, wondering how to answer that. "Put it this way; I like her a little more than I did when I first met her, but she's still investigating Angelo."

"She's just doing her job mum and under all those prickles and her bitchiness, she really is nice."

"Ruby."

"I'm just saying."

"Let's just concentrate on Nicole and May," Charlie suggests, wanting to forget about the detective and the way she made her feel.

* * *

Tossing the keys onto her desk, Joey sorts through the mail, pausing when she comes to the large envelope. Flipping it over and seeing no return address, Joey's curiosity is peaked. Opening the envelope, Joey tips the contents onto the desk. Staring at the photos of her and Martha having sex, Joey picks up the paper that fell out with the photos.

_"No doubt your husband will enjoy these. We'll contact you shortly."_

Watching through the partly open door, Angelo sniggers softly before walking away.


	23. Chapter 23

Studying the photos, Joey looks up when Graves walks in. "What's got Rosetta all excited? He bolted out of the station 10 minutes ago with that insufferable grin of his plastered all over his face." Graves asks as Joey tosses the photos in front of her. Graves picks them up, "They didn't waste their time."

"There was this too," Joey passes the piece of paper to her.

Graves chuckles as she reads it, "Jesus, these guys have been watching way too much TV." Graves picks up the photos again, "Well, at least know for sure now that Martha's involved."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Considering what we know about her, not really. Martha matches the description that girl finally gave us of the woman who conducted the auction."

"Yeah, but she changed her mind and said she lied."

"And these photos don't prove anything."

"They're weren't supposed to. We know they use blackmail to get people to do what they want, so it was only a matter of time before they made a play for one of us. No doubt they've looked into us and found nothing to use against us, much like Welsh, so like him, setting one of us up seemed the next likely outcome."

Graves looks at the photos again, "This could have been me, if I'd taken Rosetta up on his offer of a drink that time."

"Possibly, but he's engaged, so I doubt he'd want any photographic evidence of him floating about so you probably would have ended up in bed with some other guy or woman."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better. Why you though, everyone knows what a bitch you are and how you stand up to people, especially after Morag and the Inspector."

"You'd already turned Rosetta down and unlike me, you don't spend your nights alone in the club and judging by the way Martha's been watching me the previous few nights at the club, my guess is she was interested in me, which is probably why she slept with me herself." Joey pauses as she glares at her, "Graves, can you stop perving at those pictures."

Graves hands them back a little guiltily, "Sorry, I was just imaging the fun I could have had if those photos had actually turned out but they're so out of focus it's hard to tell what belongs to who."

"I just wish I was there to see the look on their faces when they realise the photos didn't work out."

"You'd think they'd have checked them before sending them."

"Probably in too much of a hurry."

Graves grins, "It's a good thing I found where that camera was hidden and altered the focus; instead of this photo showing you and Martha getting to know each other, I can't tell who it is and it actually looks like you or Martha has four nipples."

"Well I don't," snatching the photos from her.

Graves regards her friend for a moment. "A lot of things could have gone wrong Joey. She could have taken you home and I wouldn't have been able to keep an eye on you there."

"I wouldn't have gone with her; besides, the office seems to be a favourite destination of hers, I've seen her disappear into there a few times with a guy or woman."

"What if I hadn't been able to find the camera though?"

"There are only so many places to hide a camera if you're trying to catch what's happening on a bed and you had that little toy of yours to help you trace for electrical devices."

"But why have me sabotage the camera, why not just go along with it and trap them that way?"

"Graves, you know me, do I seem the sort to play along with a blackmailer or anyone for that matter?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly and the more they found out about me, they'd eventually realise that themselves."

"And then they'd know you were most likely playing them, not the other way around."

"This way, we now know for sure she's involved and she may think she still has a chance with me."

"You're not going to sleep with her again, are you?" Graves asks in shock.

"That depends on the circumstances."

"Don't you think they'll be suspicious of you?"

"Why? The bad quality was because of a technical glitch." Joey puts the photos back into the envelope. "Their blackmail failed so they're unlikely to try again so soon, but if I keep Martha interested, then while she's keeping an eye on us, I'm keeping one on her. Next time we have to do this though, you're the one that has to be seduced." Leaning with her elbows on the desk rubbing her temples, Joey thinks back to that night with Martha, back to the image of Buckton which had flashed into her mind while Martha was moving over her. "Because whatever she slipped into my drink had rather unpleasant side effects." Joey glances up at her, "Thanks for keeping an eye on me."

"It wasn't exactly fun hiding in the loos until you both left, but I told you I'd always have your back. I almost put a stop to it though, when I saw her put it in your drink."

"We knew she'd probably try something like that, just to be sure I'd be compliant."

"You don't think you said anything."

"Actually, my memory's surprisingly clear; I think she was more interested in getting me into a compromising position than asking questions and I hadn't actually had that much to drink, despite what she thought."

"Joey, we know what she's capable of; her and Rosetta, I hate you putting yourself on the line."

"I don't have a choice."

"I understand why you're doing this Joey, but please remember, there are people here who would be a little pissed off if you ended up dead." Joey grabs the envelope and stands up. "Where are you off to?"

"To fingerprint these and then to show them to Martha and express my concern that she's been caught up in my problems."

"They probably wore gloves."

"I know, but if I'm showing them to Martha, I figure if she sees the fingerprint dust, she'll know I'm taking it seriously, but that I don't suspect her."

"Just watch yourself ok?"

"Yes mum."

* * *

"Angelo, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"She got the photos," he says gleefully as he strolls into Martha's place, rubbing his hands together. "So when do we send the first demands?"

"We don't."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I just got off the phone to Joey; she's coming here."

"Fuck, she's onto us already," Angelo starts to pace.

"Jesus you're an idiot sometimes; if she was on to us, why would she call to tell me she's coming?"

"So why's she coming here?"

"She said something about someone taking long range photos through the window of us having sex."

"I told you she was stupid; those photos were taken from metres away."

"Have you got copies of the photos?" Martha asks.

Angelo tosses her an envelope. Flicking through the photos, "What the?" Martha fumes, glaring at him. "Did you even look at these?"

"I didn't have time."

"You fuck wit, these are out of focus and look like they were taken from miles away," Martha tears them up.

"You were the one who set the camera up," Angelo reminds her.

"And all you had to do was print the fucking things off; why the hell didn't you look at them?"

"It's disgusting."

"You've never had a problem perving when I've been with a woman before."

"Fine, I didn't look because I wish I was the one fucking her."

"She wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth."

"So how did you know that you could get her into bed?"

"I slipped something into her last drink."

"Was that wise, she's a fucking cop."

"She'd already had a few beers and the drug only enhances the effects of alcohol. Relax, I've been doing this for years and she's not the first cop I've drugged or done this to."

"What the hell were you doing anyway Martha, it should have been one of the others fucking her, not you?"

"I was curious about her and after being with her, I certainly don't regret it," Martha grins, "She certainly has very talented hands."

"You're disgusting."

Martha sits back, sighing contentedly, "If she doesn't suspect me, I guess that means I'm still in with a chance of a repeat performance."

"Fuck, don't tell me you actually have the hots for her?" Angelo says disgustedly.

"She makes me feel something I haven't felt in a long time and if the opportunity arises again, I'm not going to knock it back." Martha looks at him cruelly, "And unlike you, Joey didn't expect praise during or after a good fucking."

Angelo glares at her in disgust. "Well next time, we're using someone else."

"There's not going to be a next time, at least not just yet."

"Why the fuck not," Angelo whines, "I want this bitch off my back."

"It's too risky to try anything so soon." Martha gazes out the window, "I'm not entirely sure it would work anyway; Joey's a hard woman to read."

"We should have gone after Graves."

"After your botched attempt it wouldn't have worked; besides, from all accounts, Graves is a happily married woman who'd probably go running home to hubby, begging for forgiveness instead of being blackmailed." Martha sighs, "Joey, I'm really not sure about. From the phone calls you've overheard, she obviously loves her husband, but I'm certain that I wasn't the first woman she's been with and I'm almost positive that she enjoyed it as much as I did. Maybe there's problems in the marriage or hubby doesn't care who she fucks while she's away, as long as she goes home to him."

"It was the drug you slipped her Martha, that's the only reason she slept with you. Look, she's on the phone to the guy every day, and aside from a couple of arguments, she's always telling him she loves him. It was the drug."

"No, I don't think so. She didn't regret it, not like some who wake up with a hangover, no, I'm thinking that even if she loves her husband, she doesn't mind a bit on the side."

"Then she's no better than you."

"You're a good one to talk. What's his name?"

"Brett. Martha, I don't want you near her, she's trouble."

"We can't really try to blackmail her again, that would be too obvious; the only other way is to get close to her."

"You're just going to do whatever you want, aren't you?"

"You're not in charge Angelo and you don't tell me who I can or cannot see, now get back to work before you're missed and Joey get's here."

Fuming, Angelo stalks from the house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

An hour after Angelo had stormed out, Martha answers a knock at the door. "Joey, come in."

"Sorry I took so long, I got held up getting the photos fingerprinted."

"Is that them," Martha asks, pointing at the envelope in Joey's hand.

"Yeah."

"Please, sit down."

Joey sits next to Martha as she flicks through the photos. "As you can see, it's all but impossible to make out our faces and if I hadn't been there, I'd never know it was me."

"They really are bad."

"I checked for fingerprints, there were none on the photos and plenty on the envelope which is to be expected after being handled by Australia Post and then at the station."

"Do you know where the photos were taken from?"

"There's a tree near the Club with a perfect view into the office."

"I'll be sure to keep the blinds closed," Martha murmurs.

"That would be a good idea."

"Any idea who is behind this?"

"It could be connected to any of my current cases or even past ones, I'm just sorry you got caught up in it."

"I'm not."

"Sorry?"

Martha smiles seductively at her, "I enjoyed being with you Joey, I'm just sorry someone had to ruin it by taking photos." Martha hands the photos back, "What do you think they were after?"

"Information, a favour," Joey shrugs, "Who knows."

"I know I have a reputation as the town bike but exhibitionism has never been my thing; I feel sick that someone was watching."

Joey rests her hand on Martha's knee, "We'll find whoever is behind this Martha."

"I'm sure you will."

"I should be getting back," Joey says, standing up.

Martha grabs her hand, "I'm not the first woman you've been with, am I?"

"I experimented a little when I was younger."

"How about a little more experimenting," Martha suggests, pulling Joey back down.

"I'm needed back at the office."

Martha ignores her, kissing her passionately. Feeling Joey respond, Martha moves her hands to the buttons on her shirt, finding them held within a strong grip. Joey moves Martha's hands away from her, standing up again. "It's too dangerous Martha, I can't risk this happening again."

"You want more Joey, I felt that. Your husband's not around, we're here all alone and we both want this."

"Martha, please, someone just tried to blackmail me and if it wasn't for the shit photos, I could have been in a lot of trouble. I'm sorry, I can't risk being caught out again."

Martha steps away in resignation. "What if we wait a few days?"

"I don't know Martha, look, I have to go." Joey pauses, before grabbing Martha and kissing her, leaving her breathless as she walks away.

Martha flops down onto the couch, "Fuck."

* * *

"How did it go with Martha," Graves asks as soon as Joey returns.

"I think she's definitely interested in more."

"You just better hope that it doesn't get out about you two."

"I think Martha realises that if that happens then there's no way I'd keep seeing her."

"Does she suspect you?"

"I don't think so; everything I told her, including my reservations about seeing her again, are all plausible."

"Just promise me that if you sleep with her to practice safe sex and by that, I mean, have your weapon handy and let me know where you are."

"I don't know if I am going to sleep with her again."

"What if she drugs you again?"

"I don't intend to drink much around her or give her the chance to do that."

"Is it true you've never been drunk before?"

"I don't like to lose control."

"I hate this Joey."

"Believe me, I got no enjoyment out of sleeping with Martha and I feel like I have to be fumigated after I've been anywhere near her."

"All I can say to that is," Graves gets up and moves to the door, "Better you than me," she says as she quickly closes the door behind her.

Joey shakes her head, wondering where this was all going to end.


	24. Chapter 24

Gripping her hips hard, Angelo grunts as he thrusts into her. "Bet Collins can't do this for you," Angelo brags as he increases his thrusts. "You like cock Martha, you always have."

"What I'd like is for you to just shut up and fuck me," Martha says, suddenly feeling disinterested because of his incessant bragging.

"Oh yeah, Martha, feel that, this is what you need."

"I take it that Charlie's still holding out on you?" Martha teases, pleased when Angelo falters in mid thrust.

"Shut up Martha," Angelo pulls out of her and lies on his back.

"Sorry to deflate your ego," she smirks at his deflated erection, "But having you brag about how good you are while we're fucking is a big turn off."

"Everything was fine until that bitch turned up, then Charlie and I were just getting back on track but now that brat of hers has been taking up all of her time."

"She was nearly raped Angelo."

"So what," he says dismissively. "A good time with Robbo would have knocked some sense into her or at least shut her up."

"Robbo's not exactly gentle."

"You never minded it rough with him."

"I was hardly a virgin."

"There's no way Ruby's a virgin; she's probably screwed half the school by now."

"Like her mother?"

"Charlie didn't sleep around."

"No, she just fucked a guy and got knocked up. Where is your mate Robbo anyway?"

"In one of our houses."

"I hope you're keeping him from the merchandise?"

"He's paying for it."

"We don't want them broken Angelo."

"I've been letting him have the troublesome ones," Angelo smirks, "by the time Robbo's done breaking them in, they'll be happy to service anyone as long as it's not him."

"Just remind Robbo that if he does any permanent damage, I'm taking it out on him."

"Fair enough." Angelo moves between Martha's legs, "I've been thinking."

"Oh god, here's trouble," Martha mutters.

"Maybe we should just kill Collins."

"Could you be any more dense Angelo?" Glaring at him, "We have the new merchandise arriving within days and the last thing we need is for this place to be crawling with cops because there's another dead one."

"I just want her off my back."

"Ruby seems to have taken a shine to her."

"Yeah, that fucking little bitch. I've tried being nice to her but she throws it back in my face, yet the moment Collins saves her stupid little arse, she acts as if she some great hero."

"So drop a few hints."

"Huh?"

Martha rolls her eyes. "Ruby's an impressionable girl, Joey's a gorgeous woman away from her husband; a woman has needs."

"Oh," Angelo finally gets it, smirking at the thought as he thrusts into Martha.

* * *

"Ruby," Joey says in surprise when she finds her on her doorstep.

"You said I could talk to you at anytime."

"Come in." Joey leads Ruby over to the couch, "Ruby, are you ok?"

Ruby hugs herself as she sits next to Joey, rocking gently. "Did Robbo do that to May, is that what he meant to do to me?"

"We don't think Robbo was behind May's attack."

"Do you think he meant to kill me after he raped me though?" She asks tearfully.

"I don't know Ruby; it's possible I suppose."

"He's still out there," she says, her voice shaking with fear.

Joey gathers the distraught girl into her arms. "Ruby, everything is going to be fine. We'll get Robbo."

"It's so unfair," Ruby cries, "I've never hurt anyone and neither has May."

"Unfortunately, men like Robbo and this rapist don't care who they hurt."

Ruby moves out of Joey's arms, wiping her tears away. "Is May going to be alright?"

"Physically she will eventually recover, but emotionally, it's hard to say. With the support of her family and friends, she may make a complete recovery."

"But she may not."

"Ruby, she's gotten this far and she has a lot to live for."

"I still can't believe someone could be so cruel."

"Does your mum know where you are?"

"No, she wasn't home when I left."

"Ruby," Joey says in an admonishing tone.

"I know, I shouldn't go out alone without telling someone, but I needed someone to talk to."

"I'm here for you if you want to talk, but just let someone know next time."

"I will." Ruby smiles shyly at her, "I'm sorry I ever thought anything bad about you."

"That's ok."

"I wish you and mum were friends; she really could use one right now."

"I'm sure she has people to talk to."

"Not really, especially now that May's in hospital. She used to have a really good friend in Leah, but Angelo kind of stuffed that up when he accused her husband of sleeping with Belle. They still speak if they run into each other, but they're not close friends like they used to be and Leah won't be back in the Bay for a few more days yet."

"There's Georgina."

"She's a good friend but I think it's pretty obvious she doesn't like Angelo much and she rarely ever comes to our place. There's Sally, but she's busy with May." Ruby looks at Joey with an appealing expression, "Mum really needs someone to talk to."

"Whoa," Joey holds her hands up. "I'm the last person your mother would talk to."

"You were getting along all right at the hospital."

"That was different. I just happened to be there when she saw May but that's completely different to seeking her out to be a shoulder to cry on."

"If you weren't trying to arrest St Angelo."

"St Angelo?" Joey sniggers.

"He who can do no wrong," Ruby informs her. "All people are interested in are his looks, as if that somehow excuses everything he does. It's all about how cute he is or isn't he handsome; why can't people see him for what he is?"

"People never want to see the truth about men like Angelo, because that would destroy the image they've created of him being this wonderful guy; your mother's the same, she can't see him for what her really is."

"I'm sick of it Joey."

"Do you know something about him Ruby?"

"If you're asking if I've seen him break the law, then no, but I've seen the way he treats you and other people, especially when he thinks no one can see him and I know he cheats on mum."

"You've seen him with someone?"

"He and Martha have been going at it like rabbits for I don't know how long."

"I kind of suspected there was something going on between them," Joey admits, careful not to say anymore about how she knew this.

"I saw them doing it once in mum's car." Ruby shudders, "That's an image I didn't want seared in my brain."

"You never told your mum?"

"She'd just think I was making it up because she knows I think she can do better than him." Ruby's head drops, "She's going to marry him and then I'm going to be stuck with him as a step-father. I just wish mum would dump him."

"That's not going to happen Ruby. She loves him."

"How could anyone love him Joey? He's not even a nice person." Ruby looks at her sadly, "If he raped me, people would find a way to blame me because he's St Angelo, this hot guy who's never to blame for anything."

"Ruby, please don't talk like that," Joey says, hating her dejected tone.

"Are you going to arrest him?" Ruby asks hopefully.

"That's why I'm here."

"So why isn't he in jail?"

"Ruby, I can't really talk about the investigation."

"If you weren't trying to put him away, would you and mum be friends?"

"I doubt it. In case you haven't noticed Ruby, I'm not the easiest person to like and your mother and I always seem to get on each other's bad sides."

"Why can't you just be nice like you are with me with everyone else?"

"Ruby, I'm here to do a job, not play nice and make friends with everybody."

"Right, a job. Sorry to have bothered you."

"Ruby," Joey calls out in frustration when Ruby heads to the door. "You're not a job and I meant what I said about you talking to me when you need to."

"I should be getting home."

"I'll give you a lift." When Ruby looks like protesting, Joey reminds her that she shouldn't be out wondering alone, especially when it's getting dark.

* * *

Charlie returns home from work to find the table set for three and her and Ruby's favourite foods prepared. Jumping a little when Angelo comes up behind her and links his arms around her waist, Charlie leans back against him. "Angelo, what's all this?"

"After everything you and Ruby have been through with Robbo and May, I thought you might like to have a night to relax as a family."

"You didn't have to do this," feeling touched by what he had done.

"Yes I did. It's also my way of apologising for not being there for you and Ruby."

Kissing her neck, Angelo spins her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me to the door."

"Ruby, you can never be too careful."

"Oh fuck," Ruby mutters as she sees her mother and Angelo in a passionate clinch.

Hearing the voices at the door, Charlie jumps away from Angelo as he turns and stalks toward the door, glaring at them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was escorting the young lady home."

"Why?"

Joey looks at him as if he's an idiot. "Gee, I don't know, maybe because your buddy's still out there and there's a sicko raping and mutilating women. Speaking of your buddy, you wouldn't happen to know where is, do you?"

"No I don't, now fuck off."

"Angelo, don't speak like that in front of Ruby and there's no need to talk to the Detective that way," Charlie admonishes him as she joins them at the door. "She was only looking out for Ruby." Noticing where the detective was staring, Charlie glances down, her shirt wide open and her bra-clad breasts in plain sight. Resisting the urge to run and hide, Charlie calmly turns her back to them as her hands shakily do up the buttons, all the time wondering at the look in the detective's eyes.

Embarrassed by Angelo's treatment of Joey and her mother flashing them, Ruby mutters a thanks to Joey as she trudges inside.

"Anytime Ruby," Joey says, smirking at Angelo's furious expression, "You have something to say to me Rosey?"

With Charlie following Ruby further into the house, Angelo leans closer to the door, keeping his voice low, "Stay away Collins; this is my family and you're not welcome."

"That's not up to you Rosey and once you're in jail, the only family you will have is whatever top dog decides to make you his bitch."

"Fuck you Collins."

"I will get you Rosetta and I'm going to enjoy the look on the faces of all those people who think you're Mr Wonderful."

"You've got nothing."

"I always get my crim Rosey, you will be no different," Joey assures him, smiling as she walks away, leaving Angelo fuming.

* * *

"Ruby," Charlie starts.

"I know mum, don't go out alone; Joey's already reminded me."

"You know you can always talk to me."

"You were still at work."

"Angelo was home."

"No offence mum, but Angelo's not the easiest person to talk to," Ruby says.

"And Det. Collins is?" Charlie asks doubtfully.

"Yes, at least she is with me."

"I don't want you to go running off alone or bothering Det. Collins too much."

"Mum, she doesn't mind and I know you're not a big fan of hers, but she's nice to me."

"As long as she doesn't mind, then I don't have a problem with it, just let me or Angelo know before you go running off alone."

"So you're not going to stop me seeing Joey?"

"I'm here for you Ruby, but if you feel comfortable talking to her, then I'm not going to stop you."

"Thanks mum," Ruby hugs her. "You know mum, if you gave her a chance, you'd probably grow to like her even more."

"I doubt that Ruby," Charlie says, not quite sure how she viewed the Detective anymore. "Come on, Angelo's prepared a lovely meal for us." Charlie leads her daughter toward the living room, missing her look of frustration.

* * *

Putting the dried dishes in the cupboard, Angelo checks to make sure that Ruby wasn't nearby. "Charlie, I don't think it's a good idea for Ruby to be hanging around that bitch."

"Angelo, I've asked you before to stop calling her that and she did save Ruby."

"I know that," Angelo says, annoyed at the constant reminder. "But it wasn't that long ago she was trying to put you in jail and she's still after me, so what's her interest in Ruby?"

"I don't know why she offered to be there for Ruby, but I'm grateful that Ruby has someone to talk to."

Angelo's about to say more when Ruby walks into the kitchen. "Mum, can we watch that movie tonight?"

"Sure Ruby."

"If you girls don't mind, I'm going to go to the club for a workout."

"I thought you wanted to relax as a family?"

"We had an enjoyable tea together, but I think you and Ruby should have some time together."

"Thank you for a nice meal Angelo," Charlie says, kissing him.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

"No, I don't want to," she cowers. Angelo slaps her, grabbing her by the hair, forcing the girl's head back over his lap, "You bite and I'll kill you." He groans as she takes him into her mouth, "Oh yeah, that's good."

"Jesus Angelo, can't you at least get a room."

"Fuck off Austin." Angelo closes his eyes as he forces the girl's head down harder, causing her to choke.

"Let her up Rosey."

"You should try her Austin, she'd even make a fag like you come with her mouth."

"You're choking her."

"She can take it," smirking at Austin as he forces the girl to take more.

"She's just a kid."

"No, she's just a whore." Getting off on her gagging sounds, Angelo feels his climax coming when the girl is wrenched off him. "What the fuck?" He screams at Austin.

"Go into the other room," Hugo tells the girl, who is only too pleased to get away from Angelo.

"You've gone too..." Angelo's words are cut off as Hugo slams him against the wall, planting his lips on him. "Get off me you fucking fag!" Angelo screams, revolted as he struggles feebly against Hugo's strength.

"Now you know what she felt like you fucking scumbag. Tell me Rosey, do you get off on picking on weaker people," grabbing his dick and squeezing tight. "Do you like that Rosey, feeling powerless while someone else gets off on it?" Angelo's humiliated when he feels himself getting hard. "Oh, what do we have here," Hugo teases him, "Is little Rosey a closet queer?"

"I'm going to fuck..."

"You're going to fuck me," Hugo interrupts him. Hugo pushes Angelo away in disgust, wiping his hands as if he'd been touching something revolting. "I wouldn't fuck you Angelo if you were the last man on earth." Hugo grins at him, "Even a fag like me has standards."

"Boys, that's enough," Martha says as she comes into the room. "Hugo, I know you don't like this part of the business, but that's no excuse for interfering. Angelo has every right to make use of the merchandise." Smirking at him, "Even more now that he's not getting any at home."

"Fuck you Martha," Angelo shouts at her.

"Later Angelo."

"He was going to choke her."

Martha sighs, "Well that's different. Angelo, I've warned you before about taking it too far."

"It was nothing."

"I know what you're like Angelo."

"She was fine Martha."

"Hugo, leave us."

"My pleasure."

Angelo glares at Hugo's retreating figure with hatred, "Martha, if that fucking fag ever touches me again, I'll..."

"You'll do nothing Angelo, not while he's still needed."

"He fucking felt me up."

"So what, it's what you do to the girls all the time." Martha turns away from him, "Just forget tonight ever happened Angelo, because I need you focused on the shipment tomorrow night."

* * *

Grateful that Martha had finally allowed him to work out his humiliation and frustration on one of the girls, Angelo returns home, wondering how he could kill Hugo without Martha finding out, but knowing he was stuck with the fag. Showering quickly, Angelo walks naked into the bedroom. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I got caught up with some friends." Climbing onto the bed, he moves behind Charlie, kissing her shoulder while his hand reaches around and cups her breast. "Angelo, it was a lovely evening, very thoughtful of you, but don't ruin it."

He bites down his curses, fuming at Charlie's continual lack of interest in sex. Settling behind her, he puts his arm possessively over her middle, drifting into a dream which involved a three-way with him, Charlie and Collins.


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later, Charlie and Joey are leaving the hospital, having interviewed May who was finally well enough to talk to them.

"Miles feels guilty," Charlie says with some sadness.

"He shouldn't. He had no way of knowing his wife was going to surprise him by coming home early or that she never got his message about going to Sydney."

Charlie sighs, leaning against the car. "Nicole was lucky, she must have missed the guy by only a matter of minutes."

"Yeah, I hate to think how this guy would react if he was interrupted."

"I only wish May was able to tell us more."

"Just be glad that she was well enough to speak."

"I am, I'm just so sick of us never catching a break in this case."

"We will Sergeant. This guy will slip up and when he does, we'll get him."

"Unfortunately that means that another woman will have to be attacked for him to slip up."

"I hope that doesn't happen, but I think we both know that this guy will strike again and there's not a whole lot we can do to stop him." Joey leans on the car next to her. "We've done everything possible Sergeant, the public has been warned to make sure no woman is left alone after 6pm, whether they're married or not, we have uniforms out there canvassing for witnesses and every little bit of evidence from all the cases has been gone over with a fine tooth comb. We've done what we can Sergeant," Joey tells her, "but for the moment, this guy is just smarter than us."

Charlie smiles wryly, "There's nothing worse than a crim who's smarter than the cops."

"I don't know, considering some of the cops I've met over the years, that doesn't necessarily make the crims all that intelligent," Joey quips, drawing a laugh from Charlie.

"I can see why you made Det. Sergeant so soon," Charlie says, smiling at her, "You actually know what you're doing."

"Shhh, don't tell anyone that, you'll ruin my reputation for being an A-grade bitch who uses sarcasm to hide my stupidity."

"There's no danger of that." Charlie winces when she realises how that may have sounded. "That's not what I meant...I just meant that...um."

"That I'm not stupid but I am a bitch?" Joey helps her out.

"Yeah, um...," Charlie shakes her head, chuckling at how tongue-tied she had become. "Yeah, something like that."

"It's ok Sergeant, I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

"Charlie."

"Huh?"

"All this Sergeant and Detective formalities is getting a bit tiring; it's Charlie."

"Fine Charlie, you can still call me Det. Collins," grinning cheekily at Charlie, who finds herself captivated once again by the change a simple smile makes to Joey.

"Why do you act the way you do?"

"I always find that if you keep people off balance, they're more likely to slip up."

"Yeah, but you're like this all the time."

"Maybe I am, but no offence Charlie, most of the time you've only ever seen me in work situations."

"So you're not a bitch when you're at home?"

Joey grins at her again. "I didn't say that and if you ask Georgie, she'll tell you that I am."

"You must have been a handful growing up," Charlie says, regretting it immediately when she sees the pain flash in her eyes again. "How about we go for a drink?" Charlie asks before she even realised what she had done.

"Sorry?"

"I um...it's just that my shift is over now, Ruby's spending the night with her father and Angelo's working late, so I was just thinking it would be nice for the two of us to get to know each other outside of work," Charlie says. "I mean we are working together and Ruby's spending time with you, I just thought it would be a good idea to know you better," she adds lamely.

Thinking of what Ruby had said about her mother, Joey finds herself accepting, much to the surprise of both of them.

* * *

"Miles isn't the only one who feels guilty about May, is he?" asks Joey, concerned about her silence since they'd arrived at the bar.

"I know what you said before, but I still can't help feeling that there was something that I've missed or could have done differently that would have gotten him off the street before he had a chance to attack May."

"Charlie, you can't do this to yourself and you haven't missed anything."

"Really?"

"Really."

Charlie smiles at her confident assurances. "I just hated seeing May like that."

"Sid said that the surgery was a success and he's confident that she's going to have very little scarring and it's a good sign for her emotional state that May was strong enough to speak to us about what happened to her."

Charlie sighs, "She's a lot stronger than I would be."

"May has people who love her and a lot to live for, so do you. You have Ruby, you have friends."

Charlie chuckles, "I noticed you left out family and Angelo."

Joey grins at her, "Can you blame me?"

"Considering your feelings about Angelo, no and as for my father, he hasn't even bothered to keep in contact since I told him he had to accept Ruby."

"Ruby's a great kid, I don't know why he'd have a problem accepting her."

"He refuses to accept her because she's a reminder that I actually had the nerve to become an unwed, pregnant teenager without his permission, thereby bringing shame to him and if that wasn't bad enough, I then defied him by keeping Ruby."

"He wanted you to get rid of her?"

"A buddy of his couldn't have kids, so dad promised him mine."

"You're kidding!" Joey says, once again shocked by his callousness.

"Oh, it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart, oh no, dad wanted something from him in return. I have no idea what it was, but dad was furious when mum told him that I was keeping my baby."

"You don't regret defying him?"

"Definitely not. If I'd listened to him, someone else would have had my daughter. The only thing I regret is allowing him to treat Ruby like she didn't exist for so long."

"He really is a piece of work."

"I've spent years trying to please him, but nothing was ever good enough."

"He must be happy that you're marrying his pride and joy though," Joey says sarcastically.

Charlie smiles sadly, "He's finally getting the son he always wanted."

"Are you sure you're getting married for the right reasons?"

"I do love Angelo."

"Enough to marry him and spend the rest of your life with him?"

Charlie stares into her wine glass, "I think I'm just nervous because this is a big commitment."

"It's a very big commitment."

"How old were you when you got married?"

"21."

"Wow, I can't imagine ever marrying that young."

"When you find the right person, it's easy to make that kind of commitment, just look at Graves."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who's always in such a good mood."

"She's still fairly new to the job and her marriage," Joey grins, "She hasn't had time to become jaded yet."

Charlie laughs along with her. "What's her husband like?"

"Dex is great. He's a few years younger than her, but in his own quirky way, he's absolutely perfect for her." Joey thinks back to when she first met Graves, "Before she met him, she was this fresh faced kid on the fast track, incredibly dedicated and full of ideas," Joey grins, "She was kind of boring."

"Obviously you've rubbed off on her."

"That's more to do with Dex. She's still going to make Det. Sergeant a lot quicker than me, but meeting Dex made her realise that there is a life outside of work."

"Whether you like it or not, she admires you and I've noticed some of you in the way she does her job."

"Yeah, I'm always warning her that picking up my bad habits can be dangerous to her career."

"Bad habits they may be, but they sure are effective."

"You know what, I'm hungry, how about we get something to eat?"

"I'd like that," Charlie says, surprised by how much she was enjoying the younger woman's company.

* * *

Waiting for their dessert to arrive, Charlie takes a sip of her wine as she regards Joey. "I wanted to thank you for being there for Ruby, I really appreciate it."

"Like I said, she's a great kid and it's kind of nice to be needed."

"You seem to get on well with her."

"It may surprise you Charlie, but I'm not a complete ogre."

"No, you're definitely not an ogre," Charlie says, unable to draw her eyes from Joey's.

"Here's your dessert ladies," the waiter's interruption breaking the spell.

"Thanks Shannon."

"My pleasure Joey," smiling at her in amusement.

"You know him?" Charlie asks when he leaves.

"I've met him a few times at the night club when I've gone out with Graves and Georgie."

"He seems to like you," Charlie comments, feeling a stab of jealousy.

"Shannon's one of those guys who's friendly to everyone he meets."

"Maybe you should set him up with Georgina."

Joey chokes on her drink, laughing. "Sorry, I thought you realised." When Charlie still looks at her blankly, Joey fills her in. "Shannon is Hugo Austin's boyfriend."

"Oh," Charlie blushes at her error. "Of course, that's why his name's familiar."

"You don't really know Hugo that well, so it's understandable you didn't remember his boyfriend's name."

"It sounds like you know Hugo a little better now?"

"Hugo was with Shannon a few times." Joey shrugs, "He seems an ok guy, though he's a bit full of himself."

"From what I've seen of him, I'd have to agree." Charlie watches on in amusement as Joey hoes into her dessert. "I never took you as the chocolate ice cream and raspberry topping with sprinkles type," Charlie jokes.

"It's my daughter's favourite dessert and I always have it when I'm away from her," Joey says, the spoon pausing on its way to her mouth when she realises what she had just said. Furious for allowing herself to relax so much in Charlie's company, Joey puts the spoon down.

"A daughter, you have a daughter?" Charlie says in disbelief.

"Her name's Harley," her love for her daughter obvious in the way she said those three words.

Charlie sits back in her chair, her dessert forgotten. "It's funny, when I first met you, I never would have suspected you had a child. You really do like to keep your private life private, don't you," feeling a little hurt about the revelation.

"Charlie, I don't tell people about my daughter when I'm on an investigation, because there are those I deal with who wouldn't hesitate to use her against me."

Charlie nods in understanding, "I get that, but I've never heard Georgina talk about a niece, even before you came here to investigate me and Angelo."

"Come on Charlie, I know you're friends with Georgie, so no doubt you've realised by now that neither of us are very forthcoming with our personal lives."

"No, it's like pulling teeth sometimes with Georgina."

"I'm no different."

"Do you have a photo?"

"Sure." Joey pulls out her wallet, showing Charlie the picture of her, Georgina and Harley.

"She's cute." Charlie looks more closely, frowning. "How old is she?"

"Harley's 10."

Charlie is once again shocked, "You're what, 25, 26?"

"26."

"So you were a teenage mum too?"

"You could say that." Joey looks at her a little guiltily. "I know I kind of gave you a hard time about forcing a kid on Grant at that age, but it wasn't a criticism. I was just trying to piss you off." Joey shrugs in the face of Charlie's glare. "It's how I work."

"Well you succeeded in pissing me off," Charlie says, wondering what other secrets this woman holds.

"Yeah," Joey mutters softly, twirling her glass in her hands.

Recognising the sudden sadness on her face, Charlie sighs in sympathy, "You're really missing her, aren't you?"

"It's that obvious?" Joey asks a little worriedly.

"Only when you talk about her," Charlie reassures her. "Joey, relax, if you hadn't mentioned her, I never would have known myself about her and no one else will find out, at least not from me."

"Thanks. This is the one part of my job that I hate; when I'm away from my little girl." Joey smiles sadly, "We talk on the phone every day, but it's not the same."

"I know. I find myself missing Ruby whenever she stays with her father, even for one night."

"My dessert's melting," Joey says, changing the subject.

"You should have gone with the chocolate fudge cake with fresh berries and cream."

Joey glances at Charlie's plate, "It does look rather nice."

"Try some." Scooping a bit up with her fork, Charlie holds it out to Joey, her heart racing as Joey leans across the table. Torn between watching it disappear into Joey's mouth and the view she was getting down Joey's top as she leant over, Charlie pulls the fork away, hoping Joey hadn't noticed how badly her hand was shaking.

"Wow, that really is nice."

"Yeah," Charlie says, thankful her voice wasn't shaking as badly as her hand. "What time is it?"

Joey's eyes widen in surprise when she looks at her watch. "Whoa, it's past 9."

"9! Fuck, I should have been home hours ago."

"Charlie, relax, I thought you said there was no one home."

"Angelo would have gotten home by now. I should be going." Charlie stands up reluctantly. "Joey, thanks for listening earlier and I had nice time."

"You look like you needed to talk and I had a nice time too."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Joey watches her walk away, afraid of the direction things were taking.

* * *

Charlie arrives home to find a message on her mobile from Angelo to say that he was covering O'Malley's shift and wouldn't be home until morning. Cursing herself for not checking her phone earlier, Charlie curls up on the couch, holding the cushion to her as she closes her eyes. Thinking back on the evening, Charlie licks her own lips as she remembers the way Joey had accepted the dessert from her fork and licked the cream off her lips, the way her heart had raced as she stared at Joey's breasts for a second time. This time offered a longer and clearer view than the brief glimpse she had previously gotten, Charlie feels her face flush at the sudden arousal the memory provoked. Holding the cushion more tightly, with tears in her eyes, Charlie's finally forced to admit to herself that her feelings for Joey were changing in a way she'd never expected after their first meeting. "Joey, why did you have to come into my life and turn it upside down?"


	26. Chapter 26

Joey tosses her pen onto the desk, unable to concentrate. Having spent a restless night going over and over again how she could have slipped up so badly in front of Charlie, the only conclusion Joey was able to reach was that she had allowed Charlie to get under her guard. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she mutters, rubbing her temples as she feels a headache coming on.

"Well that's a nice welcome back," Graves jokes.

"I'm not in the mood," glaring at her friend.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Graves walks around the desk, giving Joey a hug and a big smooching kiss on the cheek, "That's from Harley."

"Yuck Graves," Joey complains, wiping her cheek.

"Hey, I was just doing what I was told. You know how hard it is to say no to her when she looks at you with those big, adorable, brown eyes."

"She certainly has that look down," Joey says fondly, thoughts of her daughter bringing a smile to her face.

"She's missing you like crazy Joey."

"If I thought it was safe, I'd bring her here."

"But we both know why you can't have her here."

"Yeah, she's the perfect target."

"Brett was an even bigger prick than usual."

"I don't want to know about it Graves."

Graves really looks at her friend for the first time since she entered the office, surprised by how snappy she was. "What's got your tits in a twist?"

Joey sighs, leaning back in her chair to stare at the ceiling. "I fucked up."

"You fucked up?"

Joey ignores Graves' amused tone, "I let slip to Charlie about Harley."

"So it's Charlie now?" Graves asks, surprised by Joey slipping up like that and the use of the Sergeant's first name. "Man, I take Sid back to the city and I miss the big changes."

"There's no big changes, we just decided to drop the formalities and get to know each other a little better."

"Get to know as in," Graves eyes widen, "Oh fuck, you went on a date with her."

"Don't be ridiculous," Joey says, unwilling to admit that there may have been more to the night. "Last night we just decided to have drinks and then dinner together."

"That sounds like a date."

"It wasn't a date. We'd just interviewed May and Charlie looked like she needed to talk so I accepted when she asked."

"She asked you out on a date?"

"Would you stop calling it a fucking date!" Joey snaps.

"Whoa, testy aren't we?" Never having seen Joey so rattled before, Graves' mind races with possibilities.

"We're working together, I'm spending time with her daughter," Joey says, realising how lame it sounded, "Look, it was just time to bury the hatchet ok?"

"Fine. So how is May?"

"She's talking, so that's one positive, but she couldn't tell us anything new."

"Damn. What about Cruze?"

"No sign of him in his usual haunts but I'm pretty sure Rosetta knows where he is."

"You think he's protecting him even after what Cruze did to his step-kid?"

"Rosetta's a selfish prick who sees Ruby as a hindrance who monopolises her mother's time, time she should be devoting to stroking his ego."

"Ruby really isn't a fan of her dear old step-dad is she?" Graves chuckles, "She sounds a lot like you."

"She's really dreading the day that her mum marries him."

"We should recruit that kid, she's one of the few people in this town who hasn't fallen for his charms."

"Too bad Charlie can't see him the same way."

Graves hides her grin as her suspicions grow. "Well, when we arrest his sorry arse, she'll have to see him the way we do, provided that we can actually ever prove anything against him."

"We will. He and Martha will screw up and when they do, we'll be right there waiting with the cuffs. Now, you were saying something about Brett being a prick?"

"I thought you didn't want to know about it."

"I'm already in a bad mood, so you can't make it worse."

"I don't know about that," she mutters under her breath as she looks at the way Joey was gripping the pencil. "When I stopped by to see Harley, Brett refused to let me see her."

"He what!" Joey blurts out, furious that he'd do such a thing.

"He said he didn't want me around her."

"I'll fucking kill him."

"Joey, he's never going to be happy that your daughter is surrounded by cops."

"There's not a whole lot I can do about that, because I have no intention of quitting."

"Anyway, I obviously did manage to see Harley, but only because like her mum, she's not big on following orders. She bolted out to see me as soon as she heard me at the door, much to Brett's disgust."

Snapping the pencil in half, Joey tosses the pieces on to the desk, "Fuck, I so don't need his shit right now."

* * *

About to knock on Joey's door, Charlie pauses when she hears them talking about Joey's husband. Feeling guilty for listen in and even guiltier for having feelings for a married woman, Charlie feels strangely pleased to learn that there might be problems in her marriage. Realising they'd finished talking, Charlie knocks.

"Yes," comes the grumpy voice on the other side.

* * *

Charlie enters and is just about to say something when Watson rushes into the room. "Charlie, we just got a report of a boat drifting out at sea."

"Are they sure it's drifting?"

"The boat was reported by the pilot of a plane on a training flight; he couldn't see anyone on deck and he saw what he thought was blood on the deck."

"How does he know it's blood?"

"Because the pilot is part of the crime scene investigation team and has seen plenty of pools of blood. He called it in straight away and the harbour master hasn't been able to reach the boat by radio."

"Ok, Angelo's near the docks, so radio him and have him get the police launch ready; we'll meet him there."

"Sure thing Charlie."

"I'll come with you," Joey says, grabbing her jacket.

"You don't need to."

"I want to, besides, it's been a while since I was last on a boat."

"What about you Graves, are you coming too?" Charlie asks, alarmed when Graves suddenly turns green.

Joey chuckles, "Excuse my friend there, she gets seasick at the mere mention of boats."

"Yeah, if it's all the same, I'd rather stay where the ground beneath my feet doesn't move."

Charlie shrugs, "Oh well, your loss."

Graves groans, "Oh god, don't tell me you like boats too?"

"I have a little yacht I take out sometimes."

"You have a yacht?" Joey says, immediately interested.

"Just a small one. A friend of mine left it to me when she had to move overseas."

"She just gave you a yacht?" Joey asks, a little jealous that she had one.

"She didn't need it anymore and she couldn't be bothered waiting around to sell it."

"So she just gave you a yacht?" Joey repeats "That is so unfair."

Charlie smiles, pleased that they seemed to have something else in common. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll take you out on it one day."

"You've got a deal," grinning back at her.

Graves watches their interaction with interest, especially at how comfortable they seemed with each other. "Well, well," she murmurs softly as Joey and Charlie leave the office, talking animatedly about boats.

* * *

Pulling up at the docks, they find Angelo leaning against his squad car, his hands in his pockets. "Sorry Charlie, we're not going anywhere, the police launch is out of commission."

"Someone could be hurt Angelo, we need to get out there."

Angelo shrugs, "The engine's shot and won't be ready for a day or two."

"Can't we just take another boat out," Joey suggests, thinking it was awfully convenient that the launch was disabled.

"Do you see anyone about Detective?" Angelo waves his hand around the deserted docks. "Everyone is out on the water."

"What about that boat?" Joey points to the one in the distance that was heading back to the docks.

Squinting, Angelo curses silently. "That's Austin's."

"Well, it's a boat isn't it, which is what we need."

"I'm not getting on a boat with that fag Austin."

"Fine, then stay behind and mind the cars then, Constable."

"No," Angelo says petulantly.

Joey looks at Charlie, who sighs in annoyance at his behaviour. "Angelo, we're going out there and as you don't want to come with us, you can stay here."

"I'm not babysitting the cars," he protests.

"I want you to interview the workers here and see what you can find out about...Watson, what's the boat called?"

"The Maru."

"Did you get that Angelo?"

"I'm not deaf Charlie."

"No, you're just dumb," Joey says so softly only her sister could hear her. Digging her elbow into her side, Watson warns her to behave.

* * *

"Hello ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure of such beautiful company?" Hugo flirts outrageously with them as he jumps onto the dock.

"Still full of yourself Hugo."

"Still as charming as ever Joey and you Watson, as lovely as ever to see you and you Charlie, we really should get to know each other better."

"Are you sure he's gay," Charlie mutters to Joey.

"If you've seen him around Shannon, you wouldn't need to ask that." Joey nods towards Angelo, "I think he's just doing it to piss off your fiancé."

Charlie glances at Angelo who was glaring at Hugo with a thunderous expression. "God, I wish they'd get over themselves," Charlie says, turning her attention back to Hugo. "We need you to take us out to a boat that's apparently adrift."

"Give me time to fill up and I'll be happy to take you out." Hugo saunters past Angelo, winking, "Tough luck Rosey, I guess I have them all to myself."

Angelo fumes as the women board his boat, Hugo waving at him as he steers them out to sea. "You're a dead man Austin," Angelo says, dreaming up the most painful way to make him pay.

* * *

Not trusting Hugo all that much, Watson sticks near him while Charlie and Joey sit at the back, enjoying the wind in their hair and the smell of the sea.

"God I've missed this," taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, there's nothing like it," Charlie agrees.

"Were you serious about taking me out on your yacht?"

"Of course." Charlie reaches over, her hand pausing near Joey's face when she flinches. "You have something on your face," Charlie says, feeling guilty that she had made Joey that wary of her touch.

"Sorry," Joey smiles weakly, "Reflex."

"I never meant to slap you that day."

"Let's just forget it ever happened."

Charlie sighs, having a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy, at least not for Joey. Charlie pulls out a tissue, holding it up. "Do you mind?"

"No." Joey manages not to flinch as Charlie gently wipes it away.

"It's just a bit of grease."

"Thanks," Joey says, her heart still racing from Charlie's touch.

Charlie looks around them in disgust. "We'll all be covered in something by the time we get off this dump."

"I hope your yachts in a bit better shape."

Grateful for the diversion, Charlie smiles, "I'll have you know, it's immaculate."

"Sergeant, the boat's just up ahead," Hugo calls out.

"Is there any sign of anyone?" Charlie asks as she and Joey rejoin them.

"No and they still haven't answered radio hails, so I'd say it's definitely adrift."

Drawing alongside the other boat, Watson ties Hugo's boat to the Maru. "Hello," Charlie calls out. "I don't think there's anyone aboard."

"Try below deck," Hugo says as he follows them aboard.

"Hugo, stay on your boat," Charlie instructs him. "Watson, have a look below deck?"

"Sure Charlie."

"What do you think happened Charlie?"

"I don't know Joey, but I don't like it."

One look at Watson's face when she comes back up on deck tells them that it wasn't good.

"There's 7 people below," Watson says sadly, "They're all dead."

"Shit."

"Charlie, they weren't part of the crew."

"Are you sure?"

"I found them in a compartment which looks like it's usually hidden. They're all female and none look older than 15."

"Oh god," grateful when she feels Joey's hand take hers and squeeze it in support. "How did they die?"

"I don't know, I didn't see any obvious signs injury."

"So where's the crew then?" Joey asks, reluctantly removing her hand from Charlie's as she starts to look around.

"There's blood over here," Hugo calls out from the other end of the boat.

"I told you to stay behind," Charlie fumes, stopping short when she sees the pool of blood at Hugo's feet. "What the hell is going on?"

Joey looks at the amount of blood, "I don't know, but it's no wonder they could see this from the plane."

"We have more victims."


	27. Chapter 27

Angelo leans against the car, cursing as each of the dead girls is loaded into the ambulances. "What a fucking waste," he grumbles as he relives the previous night.

_FLASHBACK_

_Angelo, Derrick and Martha board the boat, eyeing the two nervous crewmen and woman warily. Martha walks over to them, staring them in the eye. "Where's the merchandise?"_

_"It wasn't our fault," the Captain says, his voice shaking with fear._

_"What wasn't?" Martha asks angrily._

_"There was a problem with the engine and the fumes got into their compartment."_

_Martha feels her blood boiling in fury, "Please don't tell me that the merchandise is dead."_

_"It wasn't our fault," he pleads, falling to his knees._

_"I'm surrounded by fucking idiots." Martha pulls out her gun and hands it to Angelo, "Get rid of them while I check below and don't forget to get the bullets out." Martha hears two gunshots as she reaches the secret compartment below, waiting for the third, she curses when it doesn't come. "Can't fucking take them anywhere," she mutters when she realises what they must be doing to the woman. Checking the bodies for anything which could identify them or where they came from, finding nothing she then searches the crewmen's possessions for any evidence that could lead back to her. Rejoining the others up top, she stands there watching Angelo and Derrick rape the woman, her pathetic whimpering annoying Martha. "Hurry up, we don't have all fucking night."_

_Angelo increases his thrusts, "I'm nearly there Martha," he pants._

_"No, you're done." Grabbing the gun from where he had carelessly left it on the deck, Derrick barely has time to pull out of her mouth before Martha shoots her in the head, Angelo jumping back in shock. "You're done Angelo."_

_"Jesus fucking Christ Martha!" Angelo pulls his pants up, "You could have fucking waited until we were done you crazy bitch."_

_"We were here to pick up the merchandise not for you to get your cheap thrills." Staring at Derrick and then at the woman's mouth, Martha's lip curls in disgust. "You stupid fuck," raising the gun and shooting him, spraying Angelo with blood and brain matter._

_"Fuck Martha, why the hell did you kill him?"_

_"Because the stupid fucker didn't use a condom; his DNA is in her mouth. You're just damn lucky that you did or you'd be joining him."_

_"We could have just taken her with us."_

_"She was useless to us. Now dig out the bullets and toss their bodies overboard, the sharks should take care of them."_

_"What about the merchandise?"_

_ "It'll take too long to drag them up here and toss them overboard; besides, there's no way to identify them and there's no one to miss them."_

_"You still didn't have to kill him," Angelo says, feeling some sadness at his friend's death._

_"If he fucked up this time, he would have fucked up again and I wasn't going to take that risk." Martha waves the gun in front of him, "Remember that Angelo, the next time you ignore my orders." Angelo swallows hard, scared by the coldness in her eyes. "Strip your clothes off and pour bleach on them before you toss them overboard."_

_"What am I supposed to wear home?"_

_"Hugo has some clothes on his boat."_

_"I'm not wearing that fag's clothes."_

_"Then go home naked for all I care." Martha heads back to Hugo's boat, grateful they had left him out of the loop on this one. Pausing to glance back, "Fuck, this is going to cost us big time."_

_

* * *

_

BACK TO PRESENT

Angelo sighs in annoyance at the money they'd lost from having to cancel the next auction because the little bitches had died and it was too late to replace them.

"Hey Rosey, don't forget to clean my clothes before you hand them back," Hugo says as he strolls past, "I hate to think where you've been."

"Fuck you Austin."

"I told you before Rosey, I have my standards," he laughs as he leaves Angelo fuming.

* * *

"What do you think killed them?" Charlie asks the M.E.

"At a guess, I'd say carbon monoxide poisoning, but you'll have to wait until I've completed the autopsies to be sure."

"How long?"

"I know you want to catch these people Sergeant, but there's 7 bodies to autopsy; it's going to take a few days."

Listening to the M.E., Watson frowns when she sees the backs of Charlie and Joey's hands touching because they were standing so close to each other, though neither woman showed any sign of noticing. Already curious about the sudden use of first names, Watson can't help feeling uneasy that something was going on, especially as she'd seen her sister holding Charlie's hand on the boat earlier. Shaking her head, Watson dismisses the thought, putting it down to both women being upset by the deaths of seven young girls, knowing it would be some time before she herself could forget what she saw in that small compartment.

"I'll get the reports to you as quickly as I can Sergeant."

"Thanks Doc." Charlie glances around them, finding the docks eerily quiet with the ambulances and most of the other officers gone.

"Charlie, why don't you go home, I'll finish up here," Watson offers.

"Thanks Georgina, I really want to go home and hug my daughter right now. Joey, do you want a lift back?"

"I'm going to stay and help Georgie."

"Oh," Charlie says, trying to mask her disappointment.

"I think your fiancé is getting impatient."

"Huh?" Joey points behind Charlie, who finally remembers that Angelo was still waiting for her. "Oh, right. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Joey, what's going on?" Watson asks once Charlie had joined Angelo at the car, her unease renewed by Charlie's behaviour.

"Georgie, you're always at me to be nice, I'm being nice."

"Just make sure that's all it is. Now let's finish here so we can go."

* * *

Walking into the station, Ruby moans when she sees it's Angelo at the counter. "Hey Ruby, you here to see your mum or me?" Angelo asks, his smile not actually reaching his eyes.

"Actually, I'm here to see Joey."

"This is a police station Ruby, you can't just come in here and ask to see someone."

"But."

"No buts Ruby, now go home."

"But."

"Ruby, the detective is busy and doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"If it's all the same Constable," Angelo winces at the voice right behind him, narrowing his eyes at Ruby's smile, "I can speak for myself."

"I'm sorry Detective, I didn't want Ruby bothering you."

"I don't see Ruby as a bother, Constable," Joey says, her tone implying that he did. "And I was expecting her. Come on in Ruby."

Ruby pokes her tongue out at Angelo as she walks by the counter. "Keep it up you little bitch and you may find yourself earning a living on your back," he mutters to himself.

* * *

"Ruby, what are you doing out of school?" Charlie asks when Ruby nearly knocks her over coming out of Joey's office.

"It's my free period and Joey was helping me with my assignment."

"I thought you'd already interviewed enough officers."

"You, Hogan and Watson are all uniform cops and I just thought that since Joey's a detective, I could get a different perspective. And don't worry mum, I called her to ask if it was ok."

"I hoped you thanked her for her time."

Ruby rolls her eyes, "Of course I did mum."

"Well, seeing that you're here, why don't we go for lunch and then I'll drop you back at school."

"Can Joey come?"

"I don't know Ruby," Charlie says hesitantly.

"Come on mum, I still have a few questions to ask her."

* * *

Unable to come up with a plausible excuse, Charlie now waits by her car while Ruby asks Joey, privately hoping that she says no; unsure how she was going to handle sitting down to a meal with Joey when being around her makes her feel both comfortable and uncomfortable. Charlie rubs her thumb over her hand, imagining she could still feel Joey's strong, comforting hand on hers. "Fuck, I'm screwed," she mutters, wishing she didn't have these feelings because she knew that nothing could ever come of them.

* * *

Charlie smiles as she watches the two across from her, amazed once again by how different Joey could be as she gamely faced the constant barrage of questions Ruby was firing at her.

"So Joey, tell me about your husband, what's he like, what does he do, what does he think of you being away all the time?" Ruby continues firing the questions, not even giving Joey time to answer, for which Charlie was grateful; the one thing she didn't want to hear about was Joey's husband, for that just reinforced how inappropriate her feelings for her were.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." Martha's arrival startles Charlie out of her thoughts.

"Martha," Charlie says, surprised her step-sister had actually stopped to say something to her.

"Hello Joey," Martha smiles seductively at her.

"Martha."

Charlie stares at Joey and then Martha, hating the way Martha looked like she wanted to eat Joey, "You two know each other?"

"Yes, Joey and I had a lovely chat the other night, didn't we?" Martha says, resting her hand on Joey's shoulder.

Ruby looks at her mother with interest when she notices her sudden stillness and the way she was glaring at Martha with what Ruby thought was jealousy, before quickly dismissing that as just her imagination.

"It was quite enjoyable," Joey says, trying to be non-committal because of their company.

"Maybe I'll see you at the club tonight," Martha suggests as she runs her hand across Joey's shoulder as she walks away.

"Stay away from her Joey," Charlie blurts out aggressively, surprising them all and peaking Ruby's curiosity even more. Charlie takes a deep breath, "Sorry, it's just that my step-sister is trouble."

Joey grins, "So am I. Don't worry Charlie, I can take care of myself." Ruby looks between them, suddenly realising that they were on a first name basis.

* * *

Ruby spends the rest of their lunch watching her mother closely, noting that once she had relaxed again, her eyes never left Joey and that when she smiled, her eyes sparkled too, much like the night when she and Joey had stood up to her grandfather. Glancing between the two women, Ruby's unable to read Joey, but her mother's feelings were obvious, at least to her. "No way!"

"What is it Ruby?" Charlie asks, curious about her daughter's outburst.

Ruby cringes when she realises she'd said it aloud. "Oh nothing really, it was just that, um, that girl was wearing the jacket that I wanted," Ruby says rather lamely. "I need to be getting back to school."

"I'll drop you off."

"It's ok mum, I'll just walk to school."

"Just make sure you actually get there."

"Yes, mum," rolling her eyes, Ruby hugs her before giving Joey a hug too. "Thanks for helping with the assignment Joey."

"Just make sure I don't come across as some crazy, hard-arsed, work obsessed loser."

"Of course not, you're nothing like mum," Ruby says cheekily, making sure she was out of her mother's reach.

"Ruby, school, now," smiling with affection at her daughter.

"She get her sense of humour from her father?" Joey jokes.

"Oh no, that's just Ruby. I hope she's not becoming too much of a bother."

"Nah, she's a great kid and she makes a nice change of conversation than just talking to cops."

"You're really good with her."

"That surprises you?"

"Before I would have said yes, but after finding out about," Charlie shrugs, not sure how to speak about Harley without actually saying her name or that Joey had a daughter.

"I get it," grateful for Charlie for keeping her secret.

"Well thanks for bringing a smile to her face, I wasn't sure after everything that happened to her and then May."

"She's a strong kid, much like her mother."

"I'm not strong, I can't stop seeing those poor girls."

Joey reaches across the table, taking her hand, "That doesn't make you weak Charlie. I had trouble sleeping last night and from the tossing and turning I heard from Georgie's room, I'd say she had trouble too."

Charlie squeezes Joey's hand in thanks. "I suppose we should be heading back."

* * *

"FUCK!" Joey and Charlie both turn when they hear the loud swearing and crash of plates.

"Is that a new look?" Joey quips as Angelo picks the lasagne off his uniform, the poor waiter running inside for something to clean the mess up.

"What the hell are you doing here Angelo?" demands Charlie, furious at him.

"I think that's fairly obvious Charlie," Joey says, looking at the large window behind him, "He was spying on us."

"I was not you stupid bitch."

"Angelo, that's enough. Now go home and clean yourself up, we'll talk later."

"Charlie."

"Angelo, go home, your uniform is a disgrace." Without waiting for a reply, Charlie walks away.

"You missed a bit," Joey points to a large glob of cheese sliding down his face, chuckling as she follows after Charlie.


	28. Chapter 28

Joey looks up from her desk as Graves enters, "Sorry Joey, the report came back on the police launch; looks like a normal problem."

"Graves, it's too convenient and Rosetta was there before us."

"He was assigned to the police launch for a while, so he knows his way around it." She shrugs, "It wouldn't be that hard for him to sabotage it and make it look normal. The reports also back on the Maru. The engine was faulty and it looks like the fumes reached the girls. Seven girls in that small compartment, they never stood a chance once the fumes got in," Graves says sadly. "What do you think happened out there?"

"If the M.E. confirms carbon monoxide poisoning, then at a guess, I'd say that whoever went to make the pickup didn't react well to finding the girls dead and punished the crew."

"Do you think it was Rosetta and Martha?"

"I doubt that Martha would let anyone else oversee the delivery, but Rosetta was covering O'Malley's shift and there's witnesses who place him in his squad car patrolling."

"There's a but, isn't there?"

"A call came in just before 11pm and Hogan wasn't able to reach Rosetta. Hogan asked him the next day and Rosetta said he'd pulled over for a power nap and hadn't heard the radio."

"Fuck, then he was out on that boat, wasn't he?"

"Most likely. He must have ducked out for a couple of hours, helped kill the crew, tossed their bodies overboard and then went back on duty. He certainly didn't seem that upset or surprised the next day when the girls bodies were being loaded into the ambulance."

"Callous bastard. You know, his report from interviewing the dock workers was so vague I doubt he asked more than a couple of questions and I don't think he even bothered to investigate the crew of The Maru."

"There's one way to find out," Joey says, standing up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask for his report," grinning, "He should be back from cleaning his uniform by now."

"Cleaning his uniform?" Graves asks in confusion.

Joey chuckles at the memory, "I didn't see what happened, but he ended up wearing a couple of plates of lasagne."

"I'm still missing something," Graves mutters as she follows after Joey.

* * *

Joey walks over to the desk, standing there while Angelo pointedly ignores her. "Constable, do you have that information on the Maru?"

"What information?"

"You were supposed to find out about the Maru."

"That's none of your business."

"Excuse me?"

Angelo smirks at her, "I said it's none of your business, it's not even your case so you can go and fuck yourself."

"This isn't a pissing contest Constable, we're all cops here and we all want to get the sick cowards who did this to those poor girls," enjoying the way Angelo squirmed under her stare. "You want that too, don't you?"

"You fucking bitch."

"Angelo, that's enough!" Having heard the raised voices, Charlie is shocked at his insubordination.

"Sorry Charlie, but this is not her case."

"We all want the same thing Angelo, now, do you have the information Joey requested?" her use of her first name making Angelo's nostrils flare. With great reluctance, Angelo hands the folder to Joey.

Joey scans through the information, reading aloud. "The Maru was owned by the Thompson brothers, Max and Frank, and Frank's girlfriend, Noelle Carter." Joey holds the folder up in front of his face, "This is all you have?"

"Yes, Detective, that's all."

"Constable, you've had nearly a day and all you've come up with are a couple of names."

"What did you expect?"

"Well gee Constable, how about where the boat came from, what ports they've moored at, you know, anything that may be able to help us identify where these poor girls came from."

"It's a waste of time."

"Doing your job is a waste of time?"

"I didn't mean that."

"How long has the boat been adrift?"

"I don't know," Angelo replies sullenly.

"Didn't you check when they last had radio contact?"

"No."

"What about their phone records?"

"What about them?"

Charlie groans silently at Angelo's surly attitude.

"Constable, have you actually done anything besides sit on your lazy arse?"

"I don't have to listen this."

"Yes you do. I'm still senior to you Constable and you've been deliberately obstructive..."

"I haven't done anything wrong and I'm only obstructive because of you, you fucking useless bitch."

"ANGELO!" Charlie bellows, "My office, now." Like a brooding schoolboy, Angelo sulks to her office. "Detective," using Joey's title to show her displeasure at her also, "You too."

"Charlie," Angelo starts as soon as she's closed the door.

"Not one word Angelo," her tone making him shut up. "That was completely unprofessional and insubordinate Angelo."

"Your attitude is going to cost you your job eventually," Joey adds.

"Joey, shut up." Surprised by Charlie's anger, Joey stays quiet.

Caught in a difficult situation, Charlie does the only thing available to her; her job. "Angelo, go home, I'm suspending you for the rest of the day"

"What!"

"Your behaviour today has been reprehensible and as it isn't the first time I've warned you about it, I can't overlook it. I want you to go home and think long and hard about the type of behaviour that is expected from a police officer."

"Charlie, please."

"Go home before you make an even bigger fool of yourself, that's an order Constable."

Fuming, Angelo storms past Joey, bumping her roughly out of the way on his way to the door. Grabbing her shoulder, Joey glares at his retreating back. "You did the right thing Charlie."

"Shut up Joey. You deliberately bait him every chance you get."

"A trained police officer should be able to handle it Charlie and all I was asking for was the information which he should already have had available."

Charlie sighs, sitting on her desk in front of Joey. "I'm sorry, it's just that those girls are around Ruby's age and all I could hear was you and Angelo arguing."

"That wasn't my intention. I was just disappointed in his lack of effort," challenging Charlie to disagree. "Charlie, how would you honestly rate him as a cop?"

"That's not fair Joey."

"Yes it is. You're not his fiancé at work Charlie, you're his Sergeant; you should be able to answer." When Charlie doesn't answer, Joey continues, "His work on this case has been sloppy and his disinterest obvious."

"Hopefully with the suspension, he'll realise he has to get his act together."

"Do you think that's likely?"

Charlie shakes her head, "He's usually not like this and I know that's no excuse, it's just..." Charlie shrugs, at a loss to explain his behaviour.

"Are you ok?" Joey asks in concern.

"There's just so much going on at the moment."

"When did you last have time off?"

"It's been awhile," Charlie admits.

"Take a day off Charlie."

"I can't, not while there is a vicious rapist out there and someone is dealing in young girls."

"The autopsies aren't likely to be in until tomorrow or the next day, so at least take the rest of the afternoon off."

"I just sent Angelo home and I somehow doubt it'll be very relaxing going home."

"Go for a walk or see a movie, just get away from here Charlie."

"I could take my yacht out I suppose."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I offered to take you out on it one day, so why don't you join me?" Charlie asks without thinking.

Joey sighs regretfully. "I'd love to, but I'm heading back to the city to see my daughter." Charlie can't hide her disappointment. "I'll take a raincheck."

"You're on," Charlie says happily. "Have fun with your daughter."

"I will." Joey heads to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Charlie."

"Bye." Charlie rubs her temples, "I can't believe I just sent my fiancé home and invited her out with me. Get a grip Charlie, she's married and she's probably going to be having sex with her husband while she's there," the thought hurting more than she cared to admit. Gathering her gear together, Charlie asks Watson to cover for her, before heading to where her yacht was moored, hoping her time out on the water would allow her to sort out the mess in her head.

* * *

Having been unable to resolve her confusion while she was out sailing, Charlie reluctantly heads back home, still furious with Angelo for his behaviour. "What the hell was it about Angelo?" Charlie demands as soon as she's through the door.

"I just don't like working with her," Angelo replies, annoyed that Charlie hadn't even greeted him or apologised for humiliating him at work.

"That's no excuse for sloppy work. You made a fool of yourself and then you were insubordinate in front of everyone."

"It's her fault Charlie, she makes me so mad that I can't think straight."

"Angelo, you're a police officer, you're supposed to be able to deal with people in a calm and respectful manner at all times. Granted, Joey certainly tries anyone's patience and I'm guilty myself of losing it with her, but Angelo, every time you act like that in front of her, it just makes her more determined to prove your guilt."

"Don't you see what she's trying to do Charlie?" He appeals to her, "She's trying to split us apart, keep us unbalanced so she can trap me."

"You have nothing to worry about Angelo, you're an innocent man."

"She doesn't like me Charlie, do you really think she cares if I'm innocent or not?" He complains.

"I hardly think Joey's going to arrest you for a crime you didn't commit just because she doesn't like you. Once she realises there's no evidence of your involvement, she'll move on."

"She's not even looking for other suspects."

"Angelo, we have no way of knowing if she has other suspects or not because we're out of the loop. I know it's not easy, but you just have to hold your nerve and don't let her get to you."

"That's easier said than done Charlie, she's always picking on me."

"And you always respond. Ignore her Angelo and just go about your job."

"I'll try Charlie."

"Now that we've got that sorted, perhaps you could tell me why you were spying on me at the diner."

Angelo curses to himself, having hoped that she'd forgotten about that. Putting on his most concerned face, with feigned reluctance, Angelo admits that he wasn't spying on her, but he was keeping an eye on Ruby.

"Why would you do that when she was with me?"

"Because if you got called away for any reason, she'd be all alone with her."

"You mean with Joey?" she asks, confused about what Angelo was on about.

"There's something off with that woman and you shouldn't let Ruby spend so much time with her."

"They're friends."

"Charlie, I think Ruby has a crush on her."

"Don't be ridiculous. Joey saved Ruby from being raped and she's been there when Ruby's needed someone to talk to, that's all."

"Ruby has us to talk to."

"It's sometimes easier to talk to other people."

"I still don't think it's right for a woman to spend so much time with a teenage girl she barely knows. I just get this bad vibe off her."

"Bad vibe?"

"That she's one of them."

"Them?" Charlie asks in confusion.

"Like her sister."

Charlie feels herself growing more exasperated, "What the hell do you mean, like her sister?"

"She's a dyke."

Charlie stares at him in disbelief before laughing. "Georgina is not gay and in case you've forgotten, Joey is a married woman," stopping herself before mentioning Joey's daughter while Angelo has to stop himself from blurting out that she had already fucked Martha. "So they're hiding what they are for the sake of their careers. We both know dykes aren't welcome in the force."

"I know no such thing Angelo. The Force doesn't discriminate," Charlie says, feeling distinctly uncomfortable with this topic.

"Well it should. We don't want those types here, even your father agrees."

"Angelo, enough, they're not gay and even if they were, there's nothing wrong with being gay."

"It's unnatural Charlie," his voice echoing his disgust.

"Stop it Angelo, I won't have you talking like this about anyone, least of all two of our fellow officers who I consider my friends."

"Since when is she your friend?" Angelo asks, thinking back to how chummy they appeared to be at the diner.

"Maybe friend isn't the right word, but that's beside the point, I won't have you discriminating against anyone."

"Charlie, you don't know this woman, how can you be sure she's not going to take advantage of Ruby, you know how gullible she is."

"Ruby isn't gullible and whatever you or I think about Joey, she is not a child molester."

"You don't know that Charlie, I mean look at the way she's always got her hands all over Ruby."

"Ruby's been hugging her, just like she has me because she's scared and vulnerable. Angelo, I won't hear anymore talk of this and I better not hear one whisper of this outside these walls, is that clear?"

"Fine, she's your daughter, if you don't care that she could be in danger, why should I care."

"Oh for fuck's sake Angelo, grow up," she blurts out in frustration. "I'm sick and tired of you sulking whenever I don't agree with you or things don't go your way."

"I don't sulk," Angelo grits out through clenched teeth.

"You get all snappy whenever I don't have sex with you, you make stupid or vindictive comments whenever someone doesn't do what you want them to do."

"That's because I've had it up to here Charlie," Angelo holds his hand above his shoulder. "I've tried to be supportive and as much as it annoys the fucking hell out of me, I've even tried to understand why you've become such a fucking frigid bitch lately."

"I'm not frigid, I just don't want to have sex with you," Charlie blurts out before she realises.

Keeping a check on his anger, Angelo takes a deep breath, "What's happened Charlie, you used to love having sex all the time but now all of a sudden, what, I'm not good enough for you or something?"

"It's not you Angelo," Charlie assures him, unwilling to reveal the real reason. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I just can't enjoy sex at the moment."

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping like that, but this hasn't exactly been an easy time for me either."

"I realise that."

"How about we just forget about this for tonight and just have a nice quiet night in front of the telly?"

"I'd like that," grateful he didn't ask for more as she goes and changes out of her uniform.

* * *

Two days later, unable to deal with the conflict within her and with Angelo's words about lesbians in the Force playing over and over in her mind, along with her guilt for having feelings for a married woman, one with a child no less, Charlie avoids Joey as much as possible. Hating the confusion in Joey's eyes every time she made up an excuse to avoid spending time with her, Charlie keeps reminding herself that she was doing the right thing by all involved, while making a conscious effort to get her relationship with Angelo back on track, even going so far as having sex with him last night. Sighing now at how disappointed she was about last night, not just for giving in, but also because she hadn't enjoyed it one bit, faking an orgasm just to get it over with. Of course, he'd enjoyed all 5 minutes of it and had been smirking all morning, barely able to keep his hands off her and no doubt will be expecting even more from her now, much to her displeasure. And here she was sitting in her office, trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing and feeling absolutely miserable about it. Sighing at the mess she'd gotten herself into and knowing she couldn't put it off any longer, Charlie picks up the autopsy reports and heads to Joey's office.

* * *

"The M.E. confirmed carbon monoxide poisoning and he's placed their ages between 11 and 15. There was no sign of rape, in fact, all the girls were virgins."

"That's something I suppose," Joey says sadly. "Did the M.E. give a time of death?"

"The girls had been dead for about 16 hours before we found them, the last radio contact with the Maru was about 10 hours before the report came in and there weren't any phone calls from any of the crew since they went out to sea two weeks ago, so if they made any calls, they must have been using pre-paid mobiles."

"So the crew could have been killed anytime after the last radio contact." Joey tosses her pen away in frustration. "As far as their log book showed, the Maru had never left Australian waters."

"Those girls were hardly local, but I suppose it's possible that the Maru picked them up from another boat further out at sea."

"It's possible. The girls are most likely from Europe but so far we've had no luck in identifying them and they don't match any missing persons reports. Interpol's said that there's been an increase in human trafficking, especially of young orphan girls, so unless someone has noticed them missing, we're unlikely to ever know who they were."

"Those poor girls never had a chance."

Joey reaches out to put her hand on her arm in comfort, only for Charlie to snatch her arm away, her rejection cutting deep. "Charlie, have I done something wrong?" Pleased her voice was steady.

"Of course not," Charlie hurriedly assures her.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you Joey, I've just been busy."

"Are you busy now, I thought we could go have some lunch."

"I'm having lunch with my fiancé," she lies.

"Right."

"You don't have to sound so snide about it," feeling defensive all of a sudden. "I know how you feel about him but I happen to love him."

"I didn't say anything."

"That makes a change, you're usually belittling him every chance you get."

Joey shakes her head in frustration, "He does that all on his own."

"So tell me Joey, how is the investigation into Trevor's murder going, have you managed to find even one shred of proof against Angelo yet?" she asks condescendingly.

"I will find the proof I need," Joey says, more confused than ever by Charlie's behaviour.

"No you won't, because there is no proof. This isn't working Joey, I think it's a lost cause us trying to get along outside of work," her own words stabbing into her heart, along with the sudden chill in Joey's eyes.

"Maybe you're right, as long as you're convinced Rosetta is a saint, there's little point to us even talking about anything not related to one of the cases."

"So you're saying we can only ever be friends on your terms."

"You're the one setting the terms Charlie, you're the one who's been avoiding me," her voice growing colder with every word.

"You hate my fiancé, he hates you; we were just kidding ourselves that this was ever going to work out and while we're talking about this, I don't think you should be spending so much time with Ruby."

"That's up to Ruby, she's the one who seeks me out."

"Well I'm asking you to discourage it. With everything that's been going on, she's falling behind at school and she needs to be studying more to catch up."

"Fine, then if you're finished here, you can the hell out of my office."

Charlie stands up, "I'd still like us to be friends at work."

"Just get out," too confused and hurt by her sudden rejection to listen any more. Charlie leaves her office, knowing she had gone too far in her attempt to distance herself and had only succeeding in hurting them both.

* * *

The following day, drained from having to deal with Joey's coldness towards her, Charlie comes home to find a dejected Ruby sitting at her study desk, staring blankly at her homework.

"Ruby, what's wrong."

"Joey said that she was too busy to talk and told me leave."

Feeling guilty for Joey's actions, Charlie tries to explain to Ruby that Joey was a busy woman.

"She always made time before but she made it pretty clear that she was probably going to be too busy to give me any time at all," Ruby says unhappily. "I don't understand mum, she told me I could talk to her whenever I needed to."

"Maybe she just needs a bit of space," hating to lie to her daughter, but knowing how disappointed Ruby would be with her if she knew the truth. "If you need to talk, Angelo and I are here for you."

"Why would I ever want to talk to Angelo?" Ruby asks nastily. "When he couldn't give a stuff about me."

"Don't be silly Ruby. Angelo's made every effort to be there for you, but you've never really given him a chance."

"I did at first but he barely even acknowledges that I exist unless you're in the room and he has to look interested."

"Ruby, where is this coming from?" Ruby looks away, making Charlie sigh. "Ruby, are you blaming Angelo because Robbo was his friend."

"No."

"When Angelo is cleared and Robbo and this rapist are behind bars, the three of us are going away before the wedding."

"What's that supposed to achieve?"

"It'll give us a chance to bond as a family."

"Mum, if we haven't bonded as a family after all this time, a few days away isn't going to help. He resents me mum."

"Of course he doesn't."

"He does, he hates that I take your attention away from him."

Charlie wants to refute it, only to realise that Ruby was partly right; there were times when Angelo did act jealous when she chose to spend time with Ruby and not him.

"I don't want you to marry him."

"Ruby please."

"No mum, I hate him, I always have, I wish you had never met him," Ruby screams out as she rushes from the house.

"Ruby!" Charlie chases after her, only to lose sight of her when she crashes into a jogger and ends up in a heap on the ground.

* * *

Feeling as if everything was spinning out of control, Charlie searches frantically for her daughter when she doesn't return, her panic growing with every minute as she worries that Robbo may get her. Driving around for over an hour, Charlie brings her car to a screeching halt when she sees Ruby in the arms of Joey. With her emotions all over the place with Ruby's disappearance, Angelo's words playing on her mind and the image of those poor dead girls who were no doubt destined to be sex slaves, Charlie loses all sense of rational thought as she runs over to them. "Get the hell away from my daughter," Charlie demands, shoving Joey so hard that she loses her balance and falls to the ground.

"What the hell," Joey says furiously, getting to her feet quickly to confront Charlie.

"Mum!" Ruby cries out shocked by her mother's behaviour.

"Keep your hands off my daughter," Charlie advances threateningly toward her.

"Mum, stop it."

"I've been looking everywhere for you Ruby, I should have known you'd be with her." Charlie glares at her, "Always with your hands on my daughter."

Joey stares at her in shock when she realises what Charlie was saying. "You think I'm abusing Ruby?" she asks in disbelief and hurt.

"Every time Ruby is with you, you always find a way to have her in your arms."

"You know what Sergeant, you can go and fuck yourself," Joey spits out, storming away.

"Joey, wait she didn't mean it," Ruby tries to follow after her but her mother grabs her arm. "Why did you say that mum, she would never hurt me."

"You barely know her Ruby and I don't want you around her anymore."

"You can't be serious?"

"Ruby, you've been spending too much time with her."

"She's my friend."

"She's a grown woman Ruby, you should have friends your own age."

"I was nearly raped mum, how are my friends supposed to help me with that when they spend most of their time talking about the latest fashions or boys. Joey understood, she saved me mum and this is how you repay her?" Ruby says tearfully.

"You're in a vulnerable state right now."

"Do you think after what Robbo did, I'd ever let anyone touch me and not fight back."

"Ruby, I've been frantic since you ran away and when I find you, you're in her arms."

"Because I was upset. She had only just found me and talked me into going home before you came barging in and accused her." Ruby glares at her angrily. "I'm the one who hugs her, mum, she just hugs me back."

"Oh god," Charlie feels sickened as what she'd just done finally sinks in. "I'm so sorry Ruby, I'd just worked myself into such a state, I wasn't thinking."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

Charlie looks in the direction that Joey had taken off in, whatever they had left of their fledgling friendship surely destroyed forever now, all because of her insecurities.

* * *

_Thanks for all of the reviews, next chapter, more of Joey's past is revealed_


	29. Chapter 29

Ruby storms into the house, heading straight to her room, slamming the door so hard the picture by the door falls off the wall.

"What's her problem?"

"Me." Charlie sits dejectedly on the couch beside Angelo. "I just made a huge mistake, one I don't think I'll be able to undo."

"Charlie, what happened?" Angelo asks with feigned concern.

"We had an argument earlier and she ran off."

"Let me guess, you found her with that dyke."

"Angelo," she says tiredly. "I've asked you before not to say things like that."

"But I told you, didn't I Charlie," trying to keep the glee from his voice. "She can't keep her hands off Ruby."

"The only thing Joey's ever done is be there for my daughter and I've repaid her kindness in the worst possible way."

"This is for the best Charlie," Angelo says softly, "You don't know this woman or what she's really capable of."

"No, that's true." Her words pleasing Angelo for a moment. "I don't know Joey that well, but I know my daughter. Ruby wouldn't let anything happen."

"Unless Ruby wanted something to happen." Angelo puts his arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Ruby has a crush on her Charlie, that's obvious."

"It is not obvious Angelo," Charlie says, moving away from Angelo's arm by standing up. "Ruby suffered a horrific experience, it's only natural for her to develop an attachment to the person who saved her, but that doesn't make it a crush."

"Ok, granted she saved Ruby, so maybe she thinks that entitles her to a little more and out of gratitude, Ruby keeps quiet."

Charlie stares at Angelo, annoyed at his insistence that something untoward was going on. "Angelo, my daughter is not being abused."

"But Charlie, you..."

"Enough Angelo," Charlie snaps. "I don't want to hear any more of your poisonous words." Charlie hugs herself, "I wish I had never said what I did and I wish you'd never even mentioned it."

"I'm just trying to look out for Ruby, I'm supposed to be her father, aren't I?"

"Ruby already has a father," Charlie says absently, not even noticing the flash of anger in his eyes. "God, how the hell am I going to undo this."

"Just forget it Charlie, she's nothing but a trouble maker anyway."

"I can't forget about it and she didn't deserve what I did to her, I just hope that she can find a way to forgive me."

"That fucking bitch is trying to put me in jail Charlie," he yells, finally losing it. "I don't give a fuck if her little feelings were hurt. I don't want you to apologise to her, in fact, I don't even want you to talk to her."

"Well too fucking bad Angelo," Charlie yells back at him. "Now, I intend to make this right with her, whether you approve or not." Charlie gets into his face, "And don't you ever tell me who I can or cannot talk to," her anger surprising Angelo. "You can sleep in the spare room tonight, I'm too disgusted by your attitude lately to be anywhere near you."

"Oh that's just fucking terrific," shouting at her, "You're letting her win Charlie, can't you see that?"

"I'm not letting anyone win anything, I made a horrible mistake which I want to fix because it's the right thing to do and the fact that you're opposed to that makes me wonder about what type of man you are."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Your behaviour lately has been childish, hateful and unprofessional and now I'm starting to wonder if you're still the man I fell in love with."

"Of course I am Charlie, you're the one who's changed and it's all her fault."

"Angelo, it's not her fault that you can't act like a professional police officer or that you can't show respect or compassion to others. Grow up Angelo, I already have one child, I'd prefer not to marry one." Charlie storms to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Angelo seethes, for a moment tempted to go into their room and remind Charlie of what she's missing out on before commonsense prevails. Grabbing his keys, he heads out.

* * *

Joey wakes slowly, feeling breasts crushed against her back as Charlie's fingers worked their magic inside her. Groaning in pleasure as Charlie increases the tempo, Joey moves her hips to meet them as she climaxes hard, the fingers continuing to thrust into her, bringing her again.

"Good morning," Martha's voice in her ear bringing reality crashing down on Joey as she remembers her confrontation with Charlie, going to the club to drown her pain and then ending up in bed with Martha. Trying not to flinch at her touch or feel disgust for feeling pleasure only moments ago, Joey rolls over to face her.

"Morning," she greets her, allowing Martha to kiss her. Joey sighs, "This shouldn't keep happening."

Martha grins at her, brushing the hair from her face, "Probably not, but you can't blame the booze this time, you only had a couple."

"Maybe I need to stay away from the club to avoid being picked up."

"Joey, I know you were just using me last night to make you feel better about something, but I don't care, I want to see more of you."

"I don't know if I can do this Martha."

"Look, if you're worried someone will find out, you don't have to be; no one saw you come home with me last night and I sure as hell won't tell anyone about us?" Martha says truthfully, having woken up earlier to turn off the camera and delete the footage.

Joey sits up, "I don't know Martha. I feel bad for using you like this."

Martha wraps her arms around her, kissing the back of her shoulder. "After giving me a night of great sex, I can forgive you for that and you're more than welcome in my bed any time you want a comfort fuck again."

Joey turns, kissing her quickly. "I need to get home, shower and change before work."

Martha rolls onto her side, her body still blissfully sore in just the right places, as she watches Joey dress. "I'll keep an eye out for you at the club," Martha calls out as Joey heads to the door.

Joey pauses, turning back to her, "Last night was amazing Martha, but my heart belongs to another."

"I'm not after your heart Joey, just your body. You're away from your husband, all I'm offering is sex."

"I'll think about it."

Martha rolls onto her back, wondering if she'd be able to get Joey to join her in the business so she could have her all the time. "Fuck, who am I kidding, she'd never go dirty." Martha chuckles to herself, "At least not that way."

* * *

Having lain in bed most of the night, unable to sleep without seeing the pain her accusation had obviously caused Joey, Charlie reluctantly gets out of bed, finding it curious that she'd spent the night thinking about Joey and not even missing Angelo not being by her side. In no mood for a confrontation, Charlie sighs when she sees Angelo already waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Before you say anything Charlie, I just want to apologise for my behaviour, not just last night but for the past couple of weeks. I don't like Collins and I guess I'm struggling for motivation at work with this investigation hanging over my head, but that's no excuse for my behaviour."

Not totally convinced about his sincerity, for the sake of keeping the peace, Charlie accepts his apology. "I'm sorry to, for being such a bitch. I'm just not handling things well at the moment."

"Are we going to get through this Charlie?"

"Of course we are," Charlie assures him, despite her growing doubts. "I just feel as if everything is coming down on me and I can't breathe sometimes."

"Maybe we need a bit of space," Angelo suggests, hoping to force Charlie to realise it was her distance that was the problem. "I could stay in the spare room for a few nights, give you that space."

Charlie looks at him in surprise. "You'd do that for me?"

Realising his plan might backfire, Angelo tries to keep the smile on his face as he silently fumes. "I love you Charlie and if you think that a few nights in separate beds will help us get back on track, then I'm willing try it."

"Thank you Angelo, I think that's what I need, just a bit of time alone." Charlie kisses him, "I do love you Angelo and we will get through this together."

"Fuck Charlie, you weren't supposed to agree to it," he mutters when Charlie ducks out of the room.

"Talking to yourself Angelo," Ruby smiles innocently at him, having been eavesdropping the entire time.

"Enjoying fucking your girlfriend lately," he replies nastily.

"Jealous much."

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"I'd much rather talk to Joey than you," Ruby says, buttering her toast, "And so does mum."

Angelo shuts his mouth just as Charlie returns, "Good morning Ruby," smiling at her daughter.

Ignoring her mother, Ruby takes her toast and heads out the door. "Ruby, we need to talk."

"Charlie, give her a day or two and she'll realise you were only looking out for her."

"I'm doing a great job of looking out for her," Charlie says miserably, "I've taken away the one person she seems to be able to talk to lately."

"Ruby can talk us if she needs to."

"Angelo, what is it," she asks when he looks upset.

"Charlie, I've tried to be a father to Ruby but she's not interested."

"I don't expect you to be a father to her Angelo, she already has Grant for that, I just expect you to be there for her if she needs to talk and to be a little more understanding when she's upset."

"But she won't talk to me Charlie and do you know how I felt when she interviewed everyone else at the station for her assignment and not me?"

"It was hardly everyone else and it was more about women in the police force."

"She interviewed Hogan."

"Only because he's the highest ranked male officer and she wanted his point of view. I know being a step-parent isn't always easy, just try to be her friend and not her father."

"You mean like Collins," he says snidely.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Charlie says in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Charlie, she just brings out the worst in me."

"I thought the same thing about her, but after spending time with her, I can understand why Ruby feels comfortable talking to her."

"Yeah well, just don't expect me to sit down and chat with her."

"I think it best if the two of you stay as far away from each other as possible."

"Wow, we finally agree on something," grinning at her while thinking of ways to get rid of Collins.

"I'm going for a run before work," giving Angelo a quick kiss goodbye. As soon as she's gone, Angelo smashes the coffee mug in the sink in anger. "God damn it Charlie, I won't let you walk away from me."

* * *

"Sneaking back home Joey," Graves says as she comes up behind her, making Joey jump, "Fuck Graves, don't do that."

Standing with her arms crossed, Graves glares at her, "Please tell me you weren't with Martha all night."

Sighing guiltily, Joey shrugs, "The opportunity arose."

"You should have called me for back up."

"Yeah, that would have gone down well. 'Excuse me Martha, while I go and call my partner to let her know I wouldn't be home because I was about to get lucky'."

"It would have been very easy to get away to make a call Joey, if you'd bothered to think about it."

"Look, I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think you do. What's going on Joey, one minute you and Buckton are getting along, the next minute she's avoiding you and then you're being completely irresponsible by going home with that crazy bitch Martha without even warning me."

"I told you, the thing with Martha just came up and I took a chance."

"Why? I thought you weren't planning on sleeping with her again."

"I said it would depend on the circumstances. We're getting nowhere Graves and now we have seven dead kids."

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by fucking her?" Graves asks, still angry with Joey for going alone and not even telling her. "Does Martha talk in her sleep or something?"

"She turned the camera off and deleted the footage," Joey informs her.

"What?"

"I think she planned to try a little blackmail again, but when she thought I was asleep, she stopped the camera and deleted it."

Graves looks surprised and then horrified, "Oh fuck, please tell me she's not falling in love with you."

"Don't be stupid, Martha Holden's incapable of love."

"She's dangerous Joey, she's just as likely to fuck you and then bite your head off straight after."

"I know that. The first time we slept together was because she drugged me, the second time was because I was upset, it shouldn't be too hard to put her off again, but if I can keep her interested, maybe she might try to recruit me or at least let something slip."

"Ok, I get that, but what about Buckton?"

Joey shrugs, "What about her?"

"She went from offering you boat rides to avoiding you, so I want to know what you did to her."

"I didn't do a fucking thing to her Graves," Joey spits out. "Why do you immediately blame me?"

"Hey, I'm sorry ok," taking a step back from Joey's anger.

"This whole thing had just been a ruse."

"What?"

"Buckton was just pretending to get close to me so she could keep an eye on the investigation, probably at lover boy's request."

"Are you sure?" Graves asks, thinking Joey was way off base.

"She said something to me that sounded a lot more like something he'd say."

"What did she say?" Joey turns away from her. "Joey, before you said the second time you slept with Martha was because you were upset?"

"Fuck, just once I wish you didn't hear everything," Joey mutters.

"What did Buckton say to upset you so much that you went home with Martha?"

Joey's shoulders slump as she sits down. "She accused me of abusing Ruby."

"That bitch!" Graves sits next to her, "Joey, was last night more about blocking out what she said to you?"

After a slight hesitation, Joey nods. "I really didn't plan for anything to happen with Martha and I've never hated myself more than I do right now."

The pain she sees in Joey's eyes confirms to her what she'd suspected about Joey's childhood. "That was stupid and dangerous Joey, but I do understand," she says, hugging her.

"I would never abuse a child, I couldn't do that to them."

"How old were you?" she asks compassionately as Joey pulls away from her.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Joey stares at the floor. "Eight," that one word so soft Graves struggled to hear it. "It was my mother's boyfriend. She never gave a damn about me, she'd even be in the same room when he," her voice breaks. "He never actually had sex with me, but he'd touch me all over and make me touch him. Then mum would beat me for being a bad girl and call me a whore."

"Joey, why didn't you ever tell me?" Watson asks, having overheard the last part. Sitting by her sister's side, she nods to Graves who leaves the sisters alone. "I know I wasn't the best sister back then and that I made things hard for you, but I never would have let that happen if I'd known."

"I couldn't say anything back then, I didn't know how to," Joey says tearfully. "And I didn't think anyone would care. She was my mother, yet she was a bad as him and let's face it, there wasn't anyone else who gave a damn about me."

"I did Joey. I know I was distant from you, that I made you think I never cared but I did."

"I know that Georgie, but I still couldn't tell you."

"How long did this go on for?"

"Two or three times every week from the day he moved in to when he left."

Watson closes her eyes, hating what her sister had endured for nearly a year. "I'm so sorry I never did anything Joey."

"We were both kids Georgie."

"But I knew something was wrong, I just didn't want to believe it," she shamefully admits.

"I don't blame you Georgie."

"I do. That day I found you hiding under my bed, with bruises on your arm and the handprint on your face, I suspected it wasn't the first time, but I didn't know what to do." Watson pauses, "And I knew how mum felt about you, but I should have known about Mac as well just by the way you always avoided sitting anywhere near him."

"Georgie, you were 14 years old, I never said anything and until that day, mum had always been careful to make sure the bruises couldn't be seen."

"Joey, what happened that day, I came home and found you bruised and Mac was gone?"

Joey looks away. "He said I was old enough to have sex with him now."

"Did he?" Watson asks, fearful of the answer.

"He had me in their bed," squeezing her eyes shut at the memory.

Watson pulls her sister into her arms. "It's ok Joey."

"He was lying on top of me, just about to put it in me, when mum came home." Joey shakes her head, "She lost it, she slapped me and told him to get out, screaming at him that he could play with me all he wanted but she was the only one he could have sex with. She kicked her boyfriend out, not because he was abusing me, but because she was jealous that he wanted to have sex with me. Then she came and dragged me from the bed and threw me into the closet, she never even allowed me to get dressed."

"How did you get out?"

"She forgot to lock the door. When I realised, I went and hid under your bed."

"I should have done something Joey, reported them or something."

"Georgie, once she realised that you knew, she never came near me again and we never even knew Mac's real name."

"I still should have done something Joey. You're my little sister, I should have protected you."

"You did. That day you pulled me out from under the bed and you held me; you made me feel safe Georgie, for the first time in my life, I felt safe, just like now."

Watson kisses her temple, "I love you Joey, I'm just sorry it took me so long to realise that."

"Our parents set the example, they made it easy for you to resent me and I wasn't the most loveable of kids."

"That was hardly your fault. Joey, it's been nearly 20 years, why haven't you ever talked to me about this?"

"I got so used to keeping it a secret and I knew you'd just blame yourself." Joey grabs her hand, "It wasn't your fault Georgie and I've never blamed you for what happened to me, I blamed our father for walking out on us and I blamed our mother for being a heartless bitch, but I've never blamed you. We were both kids, you couldn't have done anything."

Not agreeing with that, thinking she could have done something, Watson holds her sister closer, "Then talk to me now, please Joey, when did mum start hitting you?"

Joey sighs, realising it was time. "It was just before my fifth birthday when I dropped mum's favourite ornament." Joey curls up in her sister's arms, finally telling her everything that their mother had done to her, Watson letting her tears flow freely, having never realised the full extent of their mother's cruelty to Joey.


	30. Chapter 30

Sitting at her desk, Charlie's unable to concentrate as she waits for Joey to arrive. Noticing Graves walking by her office, Charlie rushes out, surprised to see no sign of Joey or Watson.

"Graves, where are Joey and Georgina?"

"Do you care?" shocking Charlie with her vehemence. Realising her outburst had drawn unwanted attention, Graves lowers her voice, her displeasure with Charlie still obvious. "They won't be coming in today."

"Is Joey alright?"

"No she is not alright," she seethes at her. "Joey is my best friend and I know she comes across as this hard-arsed bitch, but what you said to her was downright malicious and hurtful and after everything she's done for Ruby, she didn't deserve that."

Charlie drops her head in shame, "I know that Graves and I want to make things right with her."

Graves glares at her, "You really want to make things right?"

"Yes," Charlie says looking at her as tears threaten to fall, "You have no idea how much I regret what I said, I'll do anything to make it up to her."

"Then you can leave her the fuck alone and start preying that Georgie doesn't come after you." Graves spins on her heal and walks away, the anger radiating from her enough to make the other officers suddenly find something to do. Charlie makes her way back to her office, closing the door behind her and sitting slumped at her desk, her face in her hands as she finally lets the tears fall.

* * *

Heading home during her lunch break, Graves pauses at the door when sees Joey sleeping on the couch, her head on Watson's lap. Looking up, Watson indicates to meet her outside as she carefully moves a cushion under Joey's head and slides out from under her. Brushing the hair from Joey's forehead when she murmurs in her sleep, Watson kisses her on the forehead before joining Graves outside.

"How is she?"

Watson shrugs, still unable to believe what her sister had endured. "I could kill Charlie right now." Watson starts to pace, trying to work out her anger, "I still don't know why she would accuse Joey like that."

"Joey thinks she was just pretending to get close to her and Rosetta was behind it all."

"No, that's not Charlie's style," Watson is forced to admit, "But it certainly sounds like something Angelo would say."

Watson sits on the bench under the window, feeling defeated. "Charlie's not a vindictive person, so why would she even listen to that arsehole?"

"I think Charlie's a little messed up, I mean, one minute Joey's going after her for murder, then Joey's standing up to her father and being quite sociable with her but she's still going after Rosetta." Graves shrugs, "It can't be an easy position for Charlie to be in. Here she is starting to like Joey, and while her daughter thinks Joey's great, her fiancé thinks she's, well, let's face it, he hates her guts. That's not an excuse, but the last couple of days I've noticed that Charlie's been avoiding Joey, so maybe it's getting too much for her."

"I've noticed the same thing. Joey doesn't make friends that easily and the way Charlie's been screwing her around, I don't know, this is just one big fucking mess. Shit, I was even starting to think that there was something romantic going on between them, but that's just stupid, right?" Staring at Graves as she waits for her to agree, not at all surprised when Graves breaks eye contact. "You've seen it too, haven't you, the little touches and the looks."

"To be honest, I'm not really sure what I've seen, just that they've suddenly gotten friendly and I don't know, I think that maybe they're both confused about the direction things have suddenly taken and I...fuck, I really don't have a clue what's going on either, but Charlie really did look generally remorseful this morning."

"Good, because of all the things to accuse Joey of, she couldn't have picked a worse one," Watson says sadly.

"I'm so sorry Georgie, I always knew something must have happened to Joey, just from the way she reacts to things."

"I just wish Joey had told me back then or even talked to me earlier." Watson wipes a tear from her eye, "She shouldn't have had to have gone through this alone."

"Joey loves you Georgie, but you know how closed off she gets sometimes and it's not as if you haven't tried to get her to talk, you have."

"I could have stopped it back then, though."

"Has she ever blamed you?" Graves asks softly.

"No, but I blame myself."

"If Joey doesn't blame you then she obviously believes that there wasn't anything you could have done."

"I'm her big sister, I was supposed to protect her."

"You were a kid Georgie, you can't be blamed for the actions of your mother. Was the abuse the reason that Joey ended up in foster care?"

"No. We never told anyone about the abuse and I guess mum thought that Joey had told me everything, because she never went near her again. In fact, neither of us saw much of her because she was always working after that. Then when I was 17 and Joey was 11, mum died and..." Watson sighs, "I was old enough to pretty much look after myself, so I got to stay with gran, but she wasn't well enough by then to look after us both, so Joey was placed in a foster home nearby. I still got to see her all the time and even though it took Joey a while to adjust, she finally found out what it was like to be part of a loving family."

"But what about you Georgie, you were part of that household too."

"Yeah, except that mum loved me. She always had time for me and even when I fucked up, she never raised a hand to me."

"Is that why you feel so guilty, not just because you think you should have done more, but because your mum loved you and not Joey?"

"I was a shit sister, actually, I wasn't any sort of sister to her."

"That's kind of hard to believe."

"It's true. My parents were great when I was younger, always taking me out to new places, always doing things as a family, but they never wanted another kid, so when mum got pregnant again, dad just didn't come home from work one day."

"Just like that, he walked out?" Graves asks, wondering how anyone could do that.

"I tracked him down when I was twenty and he told me that on the way home from work that day, he suddenly realised that he couldn't continue to live a lie."

"So he just abandons his kids?"

"He didn't abandon us, at least not at first. Our father was gay, he'd always known it, but his family were strict, so he did the whole heterosexual thing; he got married and had a kid. When mum got pregnant with Joey, he just couldn't pretend anymore and he didn't think it was fair to our mother to keep up the lie. While I was at school, he came home the next day and told mum why he was leaving, but that he still wanted to keep in contact with us and that he'd continue to support her." Watson looks away. "Mum never said anything, she just said that my father had abandoned us because of the baby. She certainly never said anything about her brother turning up on his doorstep and beating the shit out of him. Uncle Dave warned him to stay away, so he did and every day he was gone, mum blamed the baby. When Joey was born, mum never bonded with her and off loaded her to gran most of the time."

"You resented Joey, didn't you?"

"At first. I know I wasn't being fair, but I loved my dad and I always believed that if she hadn't been born, he would have come home."

"Georgie, you were just picking up on your mother's feelings."

"I know and the older I got, the more I realised I was being unfair. She really wasn't a bad kid and once I stopped being such a bitch to her, we got along great, but even as a baby," Watson sighs with regret, "I guess she had picked up on the resentment, so she never really trusted me or anyone else. I just keep thinking that if I hadn't resented her for so long, she would have felt safe coming to me."

"Georgie, you have no way of knowing that. We've both dealt with abused children before, so you know that some never say anything, even as adults."

"But she was my sister."

"And you've been there for her every day since."

"I still feel like I failed her. It wasn't just the physical abuse Graves, she had such a lonely childhood, she never really got along well with anyone else, never really had any friends and I was barely a sister to her."

"Georgie, how did you find out about what was going on with her?"

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to believe it and I didn't know what to do. It wasn't until that day I found her bruised and hiding under my bed that I knew for sure."

"Under your bed?"

"Yeah, she'd been there for hours, waiting for me to come home."

"Georgie, didn't you ever wonder why she hid under your bed and not her own or somewhere else?" Watson looks at her. "In the end, she felt safe coming to you because she loved you Georgie and deep down, she knew you loved her and would protect her, which you did."

Shaking her head, "I guess I never thought of it like that."

"You need to stop blaming yourself Georgie." Graves rests her hand on her arm, "So you were a bratty little kid then," grinning when Watson glares at her, "But you're a fantastic big sister now."

"I just wish we'd been able to talk this out years ago."

"She wasn't ready."

"Joey told me earlier that she broke down one day and told her foster mum everything, so I suppose I should be grateful that she's had someone to talk to."

"Your mum may have been a total bitch, but Joey did strike it lucky with her foster family, you both did."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for them, I'd hate to think of how Joey would have turned out."

"And for that, I'm forever grateful as well," Graves jokes. "Because even with the rough edges filed down a little, Joey's not the easiest person to get to know, but she's the best friend you could have once you get past all that. I'm just glad I never gave up on her like her other partners did and got to know her." Graves grins, "You know, once you scratch the hard surface, there really is a gooey centre."

Watson chuckles, "Don't ever let Joey hear you talk about her like that."

"Talk about me like what?" Joey asks, startling them both.

"Graves here was comparing you to a soft centre chocolate."

"You think I'm sweet?" Her face a picture of innocence as she awaits her answer. Watson chuckles as Graves tries to think of something to say that doesn't sound bad, settling instead on asking how she was feeling.

"Exhausted, numb but in a way, relieved," Joey admits as she sits by her sister and rests her head on her shoulder.

Watson puts her arm around her, "I'm here for you Joey, we both are."

"Thanks guys."

"What happened to your father, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He was dying of cancer when I found him."

"And if Georgie hadn't dragged me along to see him, I would have missed out on meeting him. He really did love us, he was just too weak to fight for us."

"What about, you know?" Graves waves her hand about, not sure if she should even be asking.

"He's dead," Joey's voice devoid of emotion.

Watson squeezes her arm in support. "Two week after he left, he was on the news; a father of one of his previous victims tracked him down and knifed him to death."

"I just wish I'd been there."

"Joey, he's dead, that's all that matters."

"Look, I'm going to get out of here," Joey says, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Relax Georgie, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I'm just off to the city to spend some time with my daughter." Joey hugs her sister, whispering in her ear, "I love you big sister and I know you'll always be there for me."

"Of course I will."

"Graves, call me if anything come up about the investigations."

"Will do."

"Oh Joey?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do about Charlie?"

"I don't want to talk about her Georgie. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I should be going to."

"Graves, hold it right there." Graves winces at her tone and sits back down. "Now you can tell me what the hell she's doing sleeping with Martha Fucking Holden?"

"I was really hoping you hadn't heard that part."

"I bet you did, now spill."

"The investigations are going nowhere, so Joey's trying to get closer to her in the hopes she might let something slip," Graves smiles weakly.

"Keep her away from Martha."

"You know what Joey's like."

"Yeah, I do and that's why you need to keep her away. Joey goes after people and she doesn't always care if people get hurt along the way, including herself."

"I can't stop her Georgie and I think it's already too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Martha might really be interested in her."

"Fuck."

* * *

Martha curses when she hears the banging at the door. "Hide in the bedroom, I'll get rid of him."

"Don't take too long."

Waiting until her visitor was out of sight, Martha swings the door open.

"About fucking time Martha," Angelo says as he barges in.

"It's nearly midnight Angelo, try calling ahead next time."

"Where were you last night, I came by and there was no answer?"

"If you must know, I was in bed with my girlfriend," enjoying the shock on his face.

"Girlfriend? Who the fuck is that?" He shouts as he advances on her.

Martha crosses her arms over her chest, daring him to go any further, smirking at him when he steps back. "That's really none of your business Angelo and as of now, there's no more dipping your stick into this pool, so get used to it."

"You're a whore Martha," he spits out disgustedly.

"So are you. Now what do you want."

"Who is it Martha?" he demands again.

"I told you, that's none of your business."

"Oh god, you're fucking Watson, aren't you?"

Martha looks at him in confusion, "I've never fucked Watson."

"She was here that night."

"You're imagining things Angelo."

"I heard her call out Martha, it was Watson's voice," he insists, "and you accused me of being pissed because she'd never fuck me."

"Fine, I was fucking Watson that night, I was fucking her last night and when I'd finished with her, I fucked Hogan, O'Malley and every other fucking cop. In case you haven't noticed, Watson hates my guts and as for that night, you were interrupting me so I just said that to piss you off, now I'm telling you that it wasn't Watson that night and it sure as hell wasn't her last night."

"So who is she?"

"Who I choose to fuck is none of your business Angelo so just drop it."

"Fine," Angelo says, kicking her coffee table over.

"Get a grip Angelo," Martha snaps at him as she picks up the stuff he'd knocked over, hoping he hadn't seen the keys as she pocketed them.

"I did what you suggested Martha, planted the seed of doubt about Collins abusing the brat and now I'm stuck in the spare room."

Martha laughs, "I guess the Rosetta charm is wearing off."

"This is all your fault Martha," he points angrily at her.

"Don't blame me Angelo," Martha continues to laugh, realising now that his misfortune was her good luck in getting Joey again. "Knowing you, you probably did it in your usual subtle way with a hammer."

"I want Collins gone Martha, then everything will go back to normal."

"You're losing it Angelo and people are noticing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that people are starting to talk about how maybe you're not such a nice guy after all."

"That's bullshit."

"No it's not. You've let Collins get to you and you've been behaving like an arrogant, self-centred bully. You need to back off, plaster that fake smile of yours on and get that charm working again."

"It'd be easier with her dead."

"We are not killing her Angelo."

"Why the fuck not? Are you falling for her Martha?" he accuses angrily.

"Of course I'm not, but if anything happens to her, who is the first person they'd suspect you fucking moron." Martha throws her hands up in frustration, "For god's sake Angelo, think for a change, you've been bad mouthing her in front of everyone, she's investigating you for murdering another cop, we kill her and your door is the first place they'll be knocking on."

Angelo takes a deep breath, hating her for making sense. "I hate her."

"No kidding."

"No, this is bullshit, I want her dead Martha and you're going to arrange it."

"Arrange it?"

"Yeah, get one of your little buddies to do her over and we'll pin it on Robbo."

"I thought you and he were friends."

"I can get a new friend, but I'm not losing Charlie. Collins is interfering too much."

"Oh, I get it," Martha chuckles nastily. "She's making Charlie see you for what you really are."

"She dies Martha or we're through."

"We're not through Angelo, we will never be through."

"I'm not scared of you Martha," he says, the quaver in his voice saying otherwise.

Martha laughs cruelly at him. "Oh Angelo, you poor pathetic little man, you most definitely should be," she grins at him, "Guess who forgot to wear a condom last night."

Angelo looks at her horrified.

"That's right Angelo, somewhere out there is little Annie's battered and bruised body with your semen all over and inside her, just waiting for the cops to find her." Martha walks right up to him. "I covered up your mess Angelo, now you do as I say or with one call, you're precious fiancée gets the proof of what a sadistic piece of shit she has in her bed. Oh, that's right, you're not even in her bed. You stuffed up Angelo, because you lost control."

"She wouldn't stop screaming," he says pathetically.

"I don't blame her. You weren't after sex last night, you just wanted to inflict pain on someone and you did, then when you'd beaten her to an inch of her life, you fucked her again and again until you got sick of her screaming in pain and stuck a pillow over her face," Martha says, trying to keep her voice from carrying into her visitor. "We lost a fortune when we had to cancel the auction, we couldn't afford to lose any more."

"I'm sorry ok."

"You're going to be sorry alright, because you're paying for the money we stand to lose with her death."

"You can't do that Martha."

"I can and I have. Anymore stuff ups Angelo, and your position will be reconsidered."

Stepping back from the coldness in her eyes and voice, his shoulders slump in defeat. "So what now?"

"You back off from Collins, you do nothing to draw attention to yourself, you will have no access to the girls and you will do everything that is asked of you without complaint. And if by some chance you actually develop any courage and think you can save yourself by going to the cops, your son will suffer."

"My son is dead," he shouts, "that bitch killed him."

"Belle lied about having an abortion. When she left here, she gave birth to a little boy just before our friends took care of her."

Angelo stares at her in shock, "Where is he, I want to see my son."

"And do what? You can't have your son Angelo without answering some very awkward question."

"He's my son!"

"Little Aden is a beautiful boy, if you want him to stay that way, pull your head in and do as your told and don't even think of blabbing to anyone."

"I'll kill you if you hurt my boy."

"Then you will never find him. Never threaten or defy me again Angelo or I will send your son to you piece by piece, now fuck off."

As soon as Angelo has slammed the door behind him, her visitor rejoins her, "Angelo has a son?"

"No, Belle had an abortion, but as long as Angelo believes his son is in danger, it may just keep him in line." Martha picks up her drink, "It'd be easier to just kill him, but he's useful for the moment and his disappearance would raise questions."

"I should go."

"We haven't finished. Oh, here are your keys," Martha says, tossing them.

"He didn't see them, did he?"

"I don't think so, but he can't do anything about it. Now, where are they on the Maru investigation?"

* * *

Sitting out the back drowning her sorrows with a bottle of wine, Charlie wonders how she had survived finally being in the same room with Joey. Flanked on either side by Watson and Graves, she had struggled to deal with the cold and hostile tension directed at her as they had discussed the lack of progress in the cases. When her attempt to stay and talk to Joey had been firmly rebuffed, she had come home and received the same treatment from her daughter. Pouring the last of the wine into her glass, Charlie looks up when Ruby joins her.

"Are you talking to me now," her words sounding slurred.

"Mum, you can't drink your problems away."

"I can sure try."

Feeling guilty for giving her mum the cold shoulder since she'd accused Joey, Ruby hugs her. "Talk to her mum, you need to make this right."

Charlie holds her tight. "I've been trying for the past three days to apologise, I just can't get past Georgina or Graves to talk to her," Charlie says, frustrated at her repeated failed attempts, with either Georgina or Graves intercepting her whenever she tried to talk to Joey.

Ruby steps back, "Do you blame them?"

"No I don't. I've never regretting anything more than hurting Joey," wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Angelo was the one who accused her first, wasn't he?"

"It doesn't matter Ruby, I'm the one that stuffed up."

"It does matter mum, he's a vindictive arsehole and Joey is my friend, what he said was disgusting and it was cruel."

"You want to hear something really funny Ruby, I got stuck into him only days before about even suggesting such a thing."

"I don't understand why you did it."

"Because I was a fucking idiot, I let his words and my own confusion and stupidity get the better of me."

"What are you confused about?"

Charlie stares at her daughter through bleary eyes, "Everything." Charlie puts her empty glass down, "I could really use a friend right now, but none of them seem to be talking to me."

"You know mum, you could have had a friend with Joey, someone who unlike Angelo, doesn't have to pretend to show an interest when she listens, but like all your other friends, Angelo gets in the way."

Charlie reluctantly nods when she realises that it was very near to the truth. "I think Joey and I could have been good friends."

"I told you she was nice."

"Yeah, she is nice," Charlie smiles, "She's charming, caring and she's surprising easy to talk to once you get to know her." Charlie gets a far off look, "If only she was a guy," she says softly.

"Mum, do you have a thing for Joey?" she asks, hoping her mother will finally admit what she'd already suspected. "Mum? Fuck," Ruby mutters when she realises she'd passed out. "Damn it mum, why can't you just admit Angelo is a mistake and you want Joey. I've seen the way you've looked at her and I know she's married and all, but if there's even a slim chance that you're gay or there's a chance Joey likes you back, you can't throw away your life by marrying a man you don't love." Sighing in frustration, Ruby goes inside to get a blanket. Covering her mother, Ruby kisses her cheek before heading back inside.

* * *

Knowing Joey had the morning off, Charlie waits until both Graves and Watson are at work, before making up an excuse to duck out of the station. Now, sitting in the car out front of Watson's house for the last 20 minutes, Charlie wonders if this was such a good idea, not sure if she could handle the coldness from Joey up close.

"What are you doing here?"

Charlie jumps at the angry voice at the car window. "I came to see you."

"There's nothing you could possible say to me," Joey says as she walks away from the car.

Jumping out of the car, Charlie rushes after her, "Joey, I'm sorry. Ruby and I had argued and she had run off, I was scared with Robbo still out there and I worked myself into a state."

Joey swings around to face her, "And you think that makes it alright?"

"No," she hangs her head in shame. "No, there really isn't any excuse for what I said."

"All I have ever done is be someone Ruby could talk to when she couldn't talk to you. Let's face it, your scumbag of a fiancé will never be there for her because he's too interested in himself."

"There's no need to attack Angelo," Charlie says automatically. "I'm the one in the wrong."

"Tell me Sergeant," her use of her rank hurting Charlie as much as the look of disgust in her eyes, "Did your precious fiancé put this idea in your head?" Joey shakes her head when Charlie stays silent, "Thought so. He said it so it must be true."

"Of course it's not true. I fucked up ok, I made a horrible mistake and I want to make it up to you."

Believing her sister when she had assured her that Charlie hadn't been pretending to like her and that it hadn't all been some ruse had only made her betrayal hurt even more. So much so, that standing here facing her was almost too much. "You can't make it up to me." Joey heads back to the house.

"I'm sorry ok."

"You've said it, now leave."

"Joey, please."

"Fuck off Sergeant, I'm not interested in your pathetic apology," slamming the door in Charlie's face. Devastated, Charlie trudges back to the car, feeling utterly defeated and lost.


	31. Chapter 31

Ruby lets out an exasperated sigh as she sees her mother sitting alone on the beach, sand blowing all over her uniform.

"Mum, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Charlie answers back.

"It's lunch time mum."

Charlie glances at her watch, "Shit."

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Too long."

"Mum, are you ok?" she asks in concern.

"No Ruby, I'm not." Charlie gazes out across the water. "I've tried Ruby, she's just so hurt and I don't know what to do."

"You have to keep trying." Charlie smiles at her persistence. "Mum, you want to fix things, don't you?"

"Of course I do Ruby and if I have to, I'll apologise every day and do whatever I have to do to make this right, but I just don't know if that will be enough."

* * *

Joey stays listening at a distance a few moments longer, believing Charlie was truly sorry but unable to forget the pain, she turns and walks away.

* * *

Ruby looks thoughtful, "Mum, do you think something happened to Joey as a kid?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not sure, I just got this feeling when I was talking to her about Robbo that she knew exactly what I was going through." Charlie puts her arm around her and draws her closer, thinking over the way Joey had reacted to certain things. "It would explain why she's so hurt, wouldn't it?"

"Any one would be hurt by what I said, but I think you may be right," Charlie admits, her heart breaking at the thought of anyone hurting Joey as a child.

"What sort of person could do that sort of thing?"

"I don't know Ruby. I could never imagine hurting you and I've never understood how people could hurt a child."

Ruby leans against her, her head on her shoulder. "She always made me feel better after I'd talked to her, I wish I could do the same for her."

"I know you miss her Ruby and I'm sorry I've ruined this for you."

"You're missing her too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. After the way we started off, she was the last person I would have expected to like, but somehow, I found myself..." Charlie cuts herself off, afraid she'd admit something she shouldn't.

"It's ok to say that you like her mum," Ruby says, trying to encourage her.

"I do like her Ruby."

Ruby smiles against her mother's shoulder, deciding not to push her any further, she suggests that her mother speak to Watson.

"Georgina's not exactly talking to me at the moment."

"Make her."

Charlie chuckles, "This is Georgina we're talking about."

"She and Joey really are alike."

"Yeah, both stubborn, pig-headed, forceful and unforgiving."

"Kind, loving, caring and the best friends you could have if they let you."

Charlie takes a deep breath, "I really do have a lot to make up for."

"So why are you here and not back at the station."

"Joey will be starting work about now, but I think I need to get through to Georgina first and that's no easy thing."

"Just keep trying mum."

"I will Ruby," Charlie promises. "Come on, I'll give you a lift back to school on the way."

Ruby follows her mother, "Mum, could you imagine if Colleen had found out about what you had said."

Charlie winces at the thought, "Ruby, I don't even want to think of that."

"Well, if it does get out, we'll just have to show everyone you were entirely to blame and you were drunk at the time."

"Ruby!"

"Well, maybe not the drunk part but you are entirely to blame."

"You're not going to let me forget this, are you?" Gazing at her daughter with affection.

"It's not every day I get to hold something over you."

"Don't push it too far Ruby."

"I think it's good for a few weeks," she grins at her mother.

Ruffling her hair, "Ruby, I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"I love you mum, I just want you to be happy."

"And you still believe I can't be happy with Angelo."

"Do you believe you can be happy with him?" Ruby asks, watching her mother intently, seeing the conflict on her face.

Charlie sighs heavily, "To tell you the truth Ruby, I don't know where things are going with Angelo or if I even want him back in the bedroom."

"Doesn't that tell you something?"

"It tells me that I'm confused and that I'm so desperate that I'm taking advice from my 15 year old daughter."

"I'm very old for my age."

"Don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up Ruby."

"Don't worry mum, I have no intention of following in your footsteps."

"Thank god, I really don't want to be a grandmother for quite a few years, say 20 years."

"You'd be one hot grandmother though," she says cheekily.

Charlie laughs, feeling a little better about things for the first time in days.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been Charlie," Watson demands when Charlie finally returns to the station.

"I think you know."

"Stay away from my sister Charlie."

"Georgina, let's take this outside."

"What the fuck were you thinking of Charlie," Watson starts in on her as soon as they'd put some distance between them and the station. "I thought you and Joey had finally sorted everything out, hell, you were even using first names."

"I'm an idiot Georgina. I was dealing with my own shit and I fucked up and Joey got hurt."

Recognising the shame and disgust Charlie felt for herself, Watson finds her anger relenting a little.

"For you to accuse her of that after what she's..." Watson stops herself.

"After what she suffered as a child," Charlie finishes for her.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not a complete idiot Georgina, I've seen the signs and knowing she was abused as a child makes what I did even more unforgiveable."

"She's hurting Charlie and not just because of your accusation. Joey had a tough time as a kid, she never really knew how to make friends and for you to befriend her and then accuse her of molesting Ruby, she's confused and wondering what the hell she did wrong."

"She hasn't done anything wrong Georgina, this whole mess is all my fault and I really want to make things right, because despite the fact she treated me like shit at first, that she's frustrating and I can't figure her out," Charlie smiles, "I find myself liking her Georgina and I hate the fact that I hurt her. I need your help to fix things with her."

Watson sighs, "Charlie, I'm really not sure myself. Joey still struggles to let people get close to her and I saw how she was letting you in, but you hurt her Charlie and I don't know if she will be willing to risk that again."

"I have to try," surprising Watson with her determination.

Thinking things through, believing Charlie wanted to do the right thing, Watson nods her head, "Ignoring and hating you is making her miserable and I know she's missing Ruby and even you, so I'm not doing this for you Charlie, I'm doing this because I think you need to make this right for Joey's sake."

"Of course."

"And if you hurt my sister again, you'll have me to answer to Charlie and friend or not, I'll come after you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Ok, usually if she's being stubborn, I'd be harsh because sometimes that's the only way to get through to her, but I don't think that approach will work. I think your best bet is to offer no excuses and just be as convincing and as honest as you have been with me."

"That's what I've tried to do."

"You need to make her believe it though. Charlie, Joey's hurting because she likes you and feels betrayed, but if you make her realise that you really do want this friendship and that you're truly sorry, then she will forgive you, eventually." She grins, "You might want to take a few bottles as a peace offering though."

"I really do want this to work out Georgina, not just because my daughter will be extremely disappointed that I can't make this right, but because I was really starting to value the friendship that was developing."

Watson shakes her head, chuckling. "I'll say one thing about my sister, it's never dull when she's around."

"What's her daughter like?" Charlie asks out of the blue.

"For Joey to tell you about Harley, even by accident, says something about how she sees you Charlie and as for Harley," Watson pauses as she pictures her niece, "I always imagine that she's what Joey would have been like if she'd been shown the same love she shows Harley."

"Joey has a lot of love for her, doesn't she?"

"Joey adores her daughter and having Harley reminds Joey every day that she's nothing like our mother."

"She really isn't who I thought she was."

"My sister can be an absolute bitch, but when she does let people in, she's a very loyal and loving person, if a little frustrating at times. Look at Graves, most other cops refuse to work with Joey and give up on her, but Graves stuck with her and now they're good friends."

"I've seen that and I want to get back the friendship we'd started."

"Like I said, just be honest with her."

"And a few bottles of wine, right?"

"Right. Charlie, are you really serious about this?"

"Yes I am."

"Fine, then I'll make sure Graves and I are busy tonight."

"Thank you Georgina."

"Just remember my warning Charlie, she's my little sister and nobody hurts her without having to deal with me afterwards."

"I have no intention of ever hurting her again."

"Just don't forget the wine," Watson says as she heads back into the station.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Charlie knocks on the door and waits anxiously for Joey to answer. "What are you doing here, Sergeant?" Joey asks, leaning against the doorframe.

"I wanted to say again about how sorry I am, there was no excuse for what I said and I certainly didn't mean it." Charlie takes another deep breath, "And I'd really like to make it up to you because I'd like to be your friend." When Joey says nothing, Charlie turns and sits dejectedly on the steps, her head in her hands.

"It hurt what you said," Joey says, sitting down beside her.

"I know and I wish I could take it back."

"I would never hurt Ruby."

"I know that and I hate that both you and Ruby were hurt because of my stupidity." Charlie smiles shyly at her, "Ruby's been missing you."

"After what you said, I didn't think it would be a good idea to see her, especially alone."

"Is there any way I could make this up to you?" Charlie appeals to her.

Joey thinks about it, "Intensive grovelling, absolute obedience and one of those bottles."

Charlie grins, "Two of those I can manage."

Joey shakes her head in disappointment, "I knew the intensive grovelling would be too much for you."

Charlie chuckles, "I was thinking more of the absolute obedience."

Joey snatches one of the bottles from her hand, weighing it up. "I don't really drink a lot, so I guess you'd better come in and help me with this."

"Georgie told me to bring a few bottles as a peace offering."

"She probably wants you to leave some for her," Joey grins as she holds the bottle up. "This is her favourite wine, not mine; I don't drink enough to have one."

"I'm going to have to have a word with her," Charlie mutters as she follows Joey into the house. "I really am sorry Joey."

Joey stops and turns. "Charlie, do you think I'm capable of abusing a child?"

"Of course not!"

"And you're truly sorry for accusing me?"

"I've never regretted anything more than what I said to you."

Seeing the same understanding in Charlie's eyes as she saw in Graves when she realised the truth, Joey smiles sadly, "You spoke to Georgie, didn't you?"

"She didn't need to tell me Joey, I've seen the signs with the way you reacted to things."

"Yeah, I'm usually good at hiding it but there are still times when it shows."

"You don't have to hide it."

"After all these years, it's kind of a habit." Joey sighs, "It hurt Charlie, but after finally being able to talk to Georgie about this, I realise that I can't keep letting this affect my life. It's been 20 years, it's time I moved on, so we're going to put this down to you having a bitchy moment and leave it at that."

"A bitchy moment?" Charlie asks amused.

"Well, I figure you're entitled to at least one after the way I treated you when I got here."

"Only one?"

"Yours was a real big one."

"Yeah, it was," Charlie says, hanging her head.

"I meant it Charlie, I'm sick of the anger and the pain, let's put it behind us and move on."

* * *

Pouring the last dregs of the first bottle into her glass, Charlie can't believe how comfortable she was feeling sitting there with Joey.

"Second thoughts?"

"Huh?"

Joey points to her hand. "You've been playing with your ring most of the night."

"Oh." Charlie stares at the engagement ring, "I guess it's more like 2nd, 3rd and 4th thoughts. Angelo and I are just having so many problems at the moment I'm not sure I can even be bothered to sort them out."

"If you plan on marrying the guy, you can't exactly ignore the problems."

"That's one of the problems." Charlie looks up from the ring, "I don't think I can marry him."

"Jesus Charlie, that's what I'd call one big fucking problem," she says grinning.

Charlie laughs at that. "Yeah it is. I love Angelo, I just don't think I love him enough to commit my life to him."

"So don't marry him." Joey holds her hand up to stop Charlie's protest. "Forget that I hate the guy and just think this through. Charlie, you have a daughter to consider as well as your own future, if you're having this many doubts, then it should be obvious that marrying him is the wrong decision."

"At first I was willing to blame all my doubts on you."

"Me?" Joey says in surprise.

"Well not so much you, but the investigation and all the pressure that came with it."

"And now?"

"And now he's changed so much that there are days where I barely recognise him as the man I fell in love with. He's so angry, saying all these hateful things," Charlie sighs in resignation, "And I think it's fairly obvious he's not ready to be a parent, at least not to Ruby."

"Charlie, do you really think Angelo's changed?"

"I know your feelings about him, but he was always good to me, he was charming, funny and loving, now he's angry and vindictive."

"Maybe you're just seeing him for the first time."

"Yeah, maybe," she says softly. "He accused me of being the one who had changed."

"Do you think you have?"

"Actually, I think I have. Before I never questioned things, I just did what was expected of me. I certainly never would have stood up to my father like I did or come down on Angelo at work." Charlie grins at her, "For that, I do blame you. You've made me realise that I was letting things get away from me at work, that I wasn't doing my job properly."

"Can you tell Georgie that my sledgehammer approach works?"

"No way, that would only encourage you to inflict it on others."

"Damn." Joey regards her seriously, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea." Charlie smiles sadly, "Can we not talk about Angelo anymore?"

* * *

Into the second bottle, Charlie relaxes even more as they talk about everything other than work.

"Ruby will be happy."

"Was that one of the reasons you're here?"

"I'm here because I want to be here Joey. You're a pain in the arse most of the time but I like you and I like talking to you, which to be honest, I never thought was possible."

"Yeah, you've kind of grown on me too."

"Grown on you?" Charlie says in mock outrage, "You make me sound like a fungus."

"I definitely wouldn't describe you as a fungus."

"How would you describe me?"

"Would you like another glass?" Joey asks trying to change the subject. Reaching for the bottle at the same time, their fingers brush against each other, causing a spark.

"Whoa," Joey jumps back in shock.

"I could make a joke, but that would seem too obvious."

Reaching for the bottle again, Joey's hand shakes a little as she pours the wine, trying to forget what had just happened.

"So you really don't have a problem with me spending time with Ruby?"

"No. She trusts you and I'd rather she talk to someone than keep her problems to herself." Charlie regrets saying that when she hears Joey's sharp intake. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive."

"It's ok Charlie. I wish that there had been an adult that I had trusted."

"What about Georgie?"

"Georgie was only 14."

"So you kept it to yourself all these years?"

"No, I told my foster mum. I stuffed up one day and I stood there waiting for the first blow to come." Joey smiles, "It never did. She realised straight away what I was waiting for and she hugged me and held me while I told her what my mother and her boyfriend had done to me. I guess one good thing did come out of all this, I was finally able to open up to Georgie."

"I wish I could have found a less hurtful way for you to do that." Charlie reaches over and holds her hand. "If you do want to talk about this, I'm here for you."

Touched by Charlie's sincerity, Joey squeezes her hand back. "I think I'm talked out on that subject for the moment."

"Ok, then can I ask you a serious question?"

"More serious than what we've been talking about?"

"Yes, it's been bugging the hell out of me."

"You'd better ask then."

Charlie looks at her earnestly, "What's Graves name?"

Joey chuckles, "Sorry Charlie, but that's a closely guarded secret. Even the priest at her wedding said 'Do you Graves take thee'."

"You're kidding!"

"Of course I am. If she likes you, maybe she'll tell you one day."

"Has she told you?"

"Of course she has."

Feeling herself getting lost as she gazes into Joey's eyes, the alcohol in her system giving her the freedom to act, before she realises what she is doing, Charlie presses her lips against Joey's. Amazed at the softness of her lips, Charlie kisses her again, increasing the pressure as Joey's lips part to allow Charlie access. Wanting to feel more, she climbs onto Joey's lap, feeling almost naked in her tank top and shorts, groaning in pleasure when she feels Joey's hands slide under her top, her skin on fire wherever Joey's hands touched.


	32. Chapter 32

When Joey's hands cup her breasts and her thumbs flick her nipples through her bra, Charlie almost climaxes from the unbelievable pleasure as their kisses grow more passionate.

"Oh shit," the sound of the voice behind them has Charlie jumping off Joey in shock.

"Oh god, I have no idea why I just did that," Charlie says, looking horrified at being caught. "I am so sorry, I should go."

Without waiting for a reply, Charlie picks up her stuff and bolts for the door, closing it behind her as Joey glares at Graves. "Wonderful fucking timing Graves," Joey groans out in frustration.

"So I take it you and she were," waving her hand suggestively.

"She was apologising."

"Damn, wish everyone apologised like that."

"What a mess." Joey rubs her face, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Sorry."

"No, it was probably for the best that it was stopped before it went too far."

"So I take it by the tonsil hockey that you've forgiven her." Joey glares at her, "Hey, I was just asking because last I knew, Georgie and I were playing the impenetrable wall to keep her away from you."

Joey sighs, "She never meant to hurt me and I just couldn't handle the agro anymore."

"Guess now I know why Georgie dragged me out nightclubbing at the last minute."

"Where is Georgie?"

"She hooked up, so I doubt we'll be seeing her again tonight and being the responsible married woman that I am, I got the hell out of there before the masses descended on me."

"That bad, huh?"

"Ok, so it was wishful thinking on my part that I was pushing them off me by the dozen, but the whole look but don't touch thing gets a bit boring after awhile and once Georgie left, I kind of just wanted out of there." Graves sits next to her, "If I'd known I was going to be interrupting, I would have gone elsewhere."

"I told you before, putting a stop to it was the best thing to happen."

"You sounded just a little pissed off that I did interrupt."

Joey leans back against the couch, "Fuck."

"Joey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just after everything that's happened, this just kind of took me by surprise."

"Believe me, it took me by surprise finding Charlie sitting on your lap with her tongue down your throat," Graves jokes, before getting serious. "She looked pretty into it Joey."

"She had too much to drink."

"That's lame Joey and as hot as you are, I've never had the urge to stick my tongue down your throat like that after I'd had a few. She's interested in you Joey and judging from what I've seen lately, you're interested in her."

Joey moans, "This can't be happening."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Joey."

"No Graves, it's not happening again. Besides, she's going to go home, realise that she had too much to drink and that she made a mistake."

Graves goes to refute that but holds back. "Are you sure this is what you want Joey?"

Joey looks away as she thinks about it. "I'm not available Graves, it wouldn't be fair to Charlie if anything more happened, besides, she's still engaged." Joey turns back to Graves, her eyes sad, "And I don't know how she will react if she ever finds out the truth."

"She understood about Harley."

"That was just one thing and I never meant to tell her. There is still so much that she doesn't know and let's face it, they're big fucking things."

"Life is never dull with you around, that's for sure." Graves taps her knee, "Sleep on it Joey, you may see things differently in the morning. I'm off to bed."

"Night." Joey lies back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "Even if I do see things differently, nothing can ever happen between us," she says softly, running her finger across her lips, remembering the feel of Charlie's lips there only minutes ago, sighing as her body remembers what it was like to have Charlie on her lap, her skin burning against her hands. "Shit, this is one complication I so did not need."

* * *

Charlie lies on her bed, no longer surprised that she doesn't miss Angelo sleeping beside her. Staring at the ceiling, her body still buzzing from the sensations Joey's touch caused, she tries to forget the feel of her lips on Joey's. "What was I thinking, this is so wrong," speaking to the empty silence. "I'm engaged, she's married." Charlie wipes the tears from her face, more confused than ever when she realises that Joey had more than willingly returned her kisses, had even placed her hands on her breasts. "Oh god," Charlie groans in sudden arousal as she her body imagines it was back there on Joey's lap, her breasts in her hands. Curling her body around her pillow as she tries to deny the feelings, Charlie makes a heartbreaking decision, "I can't do this, I can't break up a family; it wouldn't be fair on her little girl."

* * *

Waking from a restless sleep filled with dreams so erotic she'd needed a cold shower to dull her arousal, Charlie stares at herself in the bathroom mirror, her face still looking flushed. "She's married with a child Charlie, you need to walk away," she says to herself for the tenth time that morning, each time still as hard as the first.

"Mum, are you ever getting out of there."

"I'll be out in a minute Rubes." Sighing, she stares at her image a moment longer, repeating her new mantra for the eleventh time before leaving the bathroom.

"Jesus mum, you look like shit."

"Ruby, please don't speak like that," Charlie scolds her half heartedly.

"Mum, are you ok, you got in awfully late last night."

"I'm fine Ruby, I just had a restless night."

"So where were you?"

"I was sorting things out with Joey."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Charlie smiles at her daughter, "Things may still be a little awkward between Joey and I, but she'll be happy to see you."

Ruby hugs her and gives a quick thank you before running off.

"Where are you going Ruby?"

"To invite Joey to breakfast with us."

"Ruby, there's no rush."

Charlie jumps when she feels arms wrap around her from behind. "Jesus Angelo, you scared me."

"Sorry," he says, nuzzling her neck as his hands start to slide up her body.

"Angelo, please don't."

He steps back more frustrated than ever at being denied. "I'll see you at the station," he snaps as he storms from the house. Charlie watches him leave, trying to feel some guilt at denying him the intimacy he so desperately wants, before shaking her head, telling herself that she had given in to his demands too many times in the past and it was about time he realised that it wasn't all about him and his needs. "Oh, who the fuck am I kidding," she mutters to herself, knowing the real reason she didn't want the intimacy with Angelo was because she wanted it to be with Joey.

* * *

Sitting with her daughter at the diner, Charlie grows increasingly nervous as they wait for Joey to arrive.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"It's nothing Ruby."

"Come off it mum, you've been so quiet I feel like I've been here all alone."

"I'm sorry Ruby, I guess I'm still a little nervous about what to expect around Joey," Charlie admits.

"Things went ok last night though, right?"

"More than ok," Charlie says a little too enthusiastically. Ruby narrows her eyes as she notices the faint flush on her mother's face. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Joey striding toward them.

"Hey Joey," Ruby greets her with a hug.

"Careful Ruby or you'll squeeze me to death," Joey jokes as Ruby loosens her hold.

"Sorry, I just missed you."

Rustling her hair, she grins at Ruby's look of annoyance, "I missed you too." Joey takes a seat at the table, trying to keep her eyes from Charlie. "I hope you haven't been giving your mother too much trouble over this." Charlie watches the easy interaction between Joey and Ruby, glad that she hadn't ruined their friendship.

"Only when she deserved it," Ruby she says with a twinkle in her eye.

Joey chuckles, "I'd hate to get on your bad side Ruby."

"I don't have a bad side."

Charlie snorts, then blushes when Joey and Ruby turn their gazes on her. Shrugging, "As one who has seen all sides to Ruby, I can tell you, there is a bad side."

"Don't listen to her Joey."

"Gee, I don't know Ruby, you're a teenage girl, that kind of implies you have multiple sides and one's more than likely to be a bad side."

Charlie chuckles at the look on Ruby's face. Folding her arms across her chest, Ruby glares at them, "I know what mum was like at my age, what about you Joey?"

Charlie looks at Joey, still unsure how she reacted to talking about her childhood, she relaxes when she sees that Joey seemed unconcerned by Ruby's question.

"Oh, I definitely had a bad side."

"So you got into trouble a lot," Ruby asks excitedly.

"Ruby, perhaps we could leave the interrogation until another time," Charlie says.

"It's ok Charlie, I don't mind."

"Just so you know Joey, if you answer one question, another ten will follow and someone has to be heading off to school."

"Aww mum," Ruby groans.

"You can talk to Joey later."

With a show of reluctance, Ruby stands up, muttering to herself about being stuck in boring school as she leaves the diner.

"So, did you get into a lot of trouble?"

"Probably not in the way that Ruby thinks." Joey grins, "I got a lot of detentions because I had this really bad habit of telling the teachers off when I thought they were wrong."

Charlie laughs, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Catching Joey's eyes, Charlie realises with that one look into those warm brown eyes, how hard it was going to be to walk away from her feelings when all she can think about is being in her arms again and kissing her lips.

"Charlie?"

Charlie shakes her head, "Sorry, my mind wondered."

"Are you ok?"

"I was just thinking about last night."

"It's ok Charlie, we both had too much to drink. Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Right." Charlie agrees, thankful that Joey had the strength to do the right thing, despite her heart breaking.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Joey asks, concerned by Charlie's odd behaviour.

"Yeah, it's just been a long few days."

"No kidding."

"Joey, what about Graves?"

"She won't say anything."

"You two are really close, aren't you?"

"Yeah, she's one of the few who puts up with my shit."

"I'm another one who will put up with your shit." Charlie grins, "Within reason, of course."

Joey chuckles, "Be careful Charlie, I might feel the need to test out your limits on that."

"I've been dealing with you for awhile now, I'm fairly confident I have a high tolerance by now."

"Charlie, I really am glad we sorted everything out."

"So am I. Do you want a lift to the station?"

"Nah, I have my car out front."

"I'll see you there then."

Joey watches Charlie walk away, a sigh escaping her lips, pleased that they had been able to slip back into their developing friendship, but wandering at what could have been.

* * *

Charlie had barely walked into the station, when Hogan was calling her over.

"Charlie, the body of a young woman has been found."


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks for the reviews, still plenty of surprises to be revealed_

* * *

_Charlie had barely walked into the station, when Hogan was calling her over._

_"Charlie, the body of a young woman has been found."_

"Where was the body found?"

"Her body washed ashore further down the coast. They informed us when they realised she might be a part of our case."

"Which case?"

"She matches the description of Noelle Carter."

"The missing crewmember of the Maru?"

"Yes. Her blood type matches one of the samples taken from the deck of the Maru and they're just waiting for formal identification, but they're fairly confident that it's Noelle Carter."

"How did she die?"

"A gunshot to the head."

"Jesus."

"Charlie, semen was found in her mouth and despite the state the body was found in, it looks like it was the result of rape."

"That poor woman," Charlie says sadly. "What about the DNA on the blood found, what's been the hold up on that?"

"There were problems with the equipment that caused contamination of about two dozen samples from various cases and they were forced to rerun all tests; they're sending the DNA results of the blood and semen samples and also the autopsy report this afternoon."

"Ok, thanks Hogan. Give me the results as soon as they come in and inform Det. Collins and Det. Graves that I'll want to see them when the results come in?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Charlie," Joey knocks on the open door, "Hogan said you wanted to see us?"

"Come in." Charlie waits until they're seated before she drags her eyes from Joey. "Noelle Carter's body washed ashore two days ago."

"What! Why weren't we informed earlier?"

"After being in the water all that time, her body wasn't in very good shape." Charlie swallows, "There were also shark bites on her body which made identification more difficult."

"Oh god," Graves mutters, going a little green as she imagines the state of the body.

"A formal identification was confirmed three hours ago when they matched her DNA to hair samples taken from her place and also to the blood found onboard the Maru."

"I take it that she didn't drown?" Joey asks.

"No, she died of a gunshot wound to the head."

"Any luck on the bullet?"

"Whoever killed her dug it out and they did a fair bit of damage doing it so it's going to be hard to even match the calibre of bullet."

"Fuck, these guys are really starting to piss me off," Joey fumes before noticing Charlie's pensive manner, "Charlie, what else is there?"

"There was extensive bruising and tearing consistent with a brutal rape. Bruising to her knees and palms suggests she was kneeling on her hands and knees at the time and there was semen found in her mouth."

"I take it that there was no other semen found?"

"No, he used a condom, so I'm thinking that maybe there were two rapists."

"It does seem a bit odd raping her, taking the condom off and raping her again."

"The sea water had degraded the sample too much to be relied on in court, but the semen in her mouth came back with a partial match to a Derrick Quaid."

"Do we know who he is?"

"He works around the docks and on various boats."

"So where do we find this guy?"

"He was reported missing by his girlfriend the day after we found the Maru adrift."

"Missing?"

"I have a fair idea where he went missing." Charlie hands her the file. "Derrick Quaid's DNA was a match to one of the blood samples found on deck. He has a conviction for rape, which is why we got a hit on his DNA; he did two months for raping his ex-girlfriend."

"Only two months for rape?"

"She had a record for solicitation and the judge ruled that as a former prostitute, the rape wouldn't have affected her as much and so a lenient sentence was applied."

"What stupid fuck would believe that?" Joey asks, appalled.

Charlie looks down in embarrassment, "Judge Morag Bellingham."

"Oh shit," Joey chuckles, before quickly apologising.

"It's ok, I know Morag's views on things and I certainly don't agree with most of them."

"Did the other blood samples match the missing crewmembers?"

"Yes. Hair samples were taken from their houses and they all came back a match."

Joey flicks through the file on Quaid, finding very little of interest in it, she tosses it back onto the desk. "We know Noelle Carter is dead, so the other two are probably dead also and it's likely that this Quaid guy is shark food too." Joey shakes her head, "It looks like they killed one of their own men."

"But why would they do that?"

"The bullet was dug out so we know they don't like leaving any trace behind, so maybe they weren't too happy that he left DNA and rather than risk him being caught and blabbing, they killed him."

"No loose ends, huh?" Charlie says, chilled by how callous these people were.

"They're certainly dangerous people if they don't even blink at killing their own," Joey says, wishing she could tell Charlie who she suspected was involved.

"Obviously these people had their own boat to get out there which is why I think that we should bring Hugo Austin in."

"For what reason?"

"He's an acquaintance of Derrick Quaid and he has a boat."

"We're going to need more than that if this Quaid guy works around the docks."

"Quaid sometimes worked on Austin's boat and I found out that Austin's boat was out that night."

Graves speaks up, "We have nothing to arrest Austin for, which means he doesn't have to cooperate with us."

"Maybe if we ask him nicely," Joey suggests, grinning when Graves glares at her incredulously. Shrugging, "I didn't mean me. He seemed to get on alright with Georgie when we went out that day, so we can get her to go and ask him nicely."

"I'll go and speak to her."

"Thanks Graves." Joey turns back to Charlie. "Are you ok?"

"I keep seeing those poor dead girls and now there's another young girl dead."

"We'll get them Charlie, and we'll make them pay."

"I hope so."

"Charlie, why don't you come out with us tonight?" Joey suggests as she stands.

"Us?"

"Georgie, Graves and I are eating at the club tonight."

The idea of spending the night in Joey's company appealed to Charlie, but reminding herself of her mantra, Charlie opens her mouth to say no, "I'd love to."

"I'd better get back to work."

"I'd love to," Charlie repeats once Joey had left. "What the hell was I thinking," she groans, knowing how hard it was going to be tonight being that close to Joey and not being able to do anything about it.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Graves comments when she joins Joey in her office a short time later.

"Graves," Joey says warningly.

"Sorry Joey, but it was hard sitting in there with the two of you pretending to look everywhere but at each other."

"We weren't doing that."

"Joey, I get it, after last night, things are going to be a little weird between you."

"It's sorted Graves." Joey winces as she remembers what she'd done, "Actually, I kind of invited her out with us tonight."

"Oh fuck, Georgie's going to kill you."

"Why, there's nothing going on."

"You could have fooled me."

"Let it go."

"Ok, so where are you and Martha?"

"I'm not sleeping with her if that's what you're worried about. We've had a few drinks and talked but I've made it clear that's all I'm looking for at the moment."

"Georgie wasn't happy when she found out."

"That's not a surprise."

"She wants me to keep you away from Martha."

"Graves, I'm already in, if I walk away completely, she'll suspect something is up."

"Yeah well, just make sure you tell Georgie that before she comes after me."

"I told you before Graves, Georgie's a pussy cat."

"With sharp teeth and claws. I really don't like being in the middle of you two."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thanks and if I were you, I'd try harder to look like you're not trying to avoid looking at Charlie all night, because Georgie will not be too pleased with that little development."

"There is no development Graves," Joey says in annoyance.

"Joey, no one knows you like Georgie does, so if I can see what's going on, then she sure as hell can."

Joey smiles wryly, "Thank god she got lucky last night or she'd be a lot more difficult to deal with."

"This is getting messy Joey and it's not going to end well, especially if Rosetta finds out."

"There's nothing to find out Graves so just drop it before I tell Georgie that you're encouraging me to sleep with Martha and Charlie."

Graves narrows her eyes as she glares at her, "You wouldn't."

Joey returns the look, "We both know that I would."

"You really don't play fair," she complains.

Joey grins, "Hey, I learned from the best."

"Georgie has a lot to answer for," Graves mutters.

* * *

Two hours later, Joey was sitting in with Charlie as she interviewed Hugo Austin. "Do you know where Derrick Quaid is?" Charlie asks as she keeps a close eye on his reaction, annoyed when he merely shrugs.

"No idea, I haven't seen him for about a week."

"Was he a good friend of yours?"

"I wouldn't call him a friend, he was more like a very reluctant worker."

"Reluctant?"

"He needed the money but he was a lazy little shit."

"So why employ him."

"Because he was desperate for the money and was willing to work for the minimum wage," Hugo lies easily.

"Were you aware that his girlfriend had reported him missing?"

"How would I? Sergeant, I really didn't know him that well and he only worked for me occasionally." Hugo looks suddenly concerned, "You don't think anything bad has happened to him?" he asks, having a fair idea of what had happened to Derrick.

"His blood was found on the deck of the Maru, along with the blood of Frank and Max Thompson and Noelle Carter."

"Oh shit, not that blood I found?"

"Yes, it also looks like your employee had brutally raped Noelle Carter."

Hugo pales, "Oh god, not Noelle."

"You knew her?"

"Her boyfriend Frank was a dick, but Noelle was always nice to me. All she ever wanted was to be out on the open water," he says softly, clearly upset by her death.

"The bodies of seven girls aged between 11 and 15 were also found aboard the Maru."

"I heard about that." Hugo suddenly sits up straighter as he realises what she was implying. "Oh, hey, no way was I involved in anything like that."

"Your boat was out that night."

"It may have been out but I wasn't. I was with my mother that night, I came back the next morning and then I took my boat out. I was just coming back in when you commandeered my boat."

"So you're saying someone else took your boat?" Charlie asks doubtfully.

"I told you, I was with my mother. We had dinner, I stayed the night and then I came home early the next morning and then I took my boat out and that's the truth."

"Does anyone else have access to your boat?"

"I don't lock it up if that's what you mean."

"So you're saying anyone could take your boat out without you knowing."  
"Look Sergeant, I think it's fairly obvious from the look of disgust I saw on your face that day, that my boat needs a lot of work, so I leave my keys in the ignition."

"You want someone to steal your boat?"

"Not steal, borrow. I made it known that if I'm not around, people can take my boat provided that they leave the money in the cabin when they bring it back."

Charlie looks at him incredulously. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Sergeant, I don't know what happened that night because I wasn't in town but if someone took my boat out, then filled up the tank and cleaned up after themselves." Hugo shrugs, "Let's face it, it's a dump on board so if anything was out of place, I wouldn't notice."

"I think you're lying."

Hugo smiles as he leans forward, "I'm not lying Sergeant and your Snr Constable will confirm that when she's checked up on my alibi."

"Do you always take your boat out alone?" Joey asks.

"Not always, no, just sometimes when I like to dive alone, stupid and dangerous I know, but I like the solitude."

"Have you heard any whispers about human smuggling?"

"No I haven't, now, can I go?"

"Watson should be here shortly, until your alibi is confirmed, I'd like you to stay."

"Am I under arrest?"

"Not yet."

"Then I can walk right out that door and you wouldn't be able to stop me."

"That's right."

Hugo and Charlie sit there staring at each other while Joey watches on, feeling the tension building until there is a knock at the door a short time later and Watson enters.

"Sorry Charlie, his mother confirms his alibi."

Hugo grins, "I told you."

"Fine, you're free to go," Charlie says in disappointment.

Hugo stands, pausing as he thinks something over, "Sergeant, I really hope you catch these animals."

"That smug prick knows more than he's letting on," Charlie fumes after he struts out of the room.

"Most likely, but his alibi checks out Charlie. His mother confirmed that he had arrived at her place at 5pm and didn't leave until about 7am the next morning," Watson says. "It takes about 2 hours to get back to Summer Bay from where his mother lives."

"Damn it." Charlie sighs in frustration. "Is there any chance his mother is lying?"

"It wouldn't be the first time a mother had lied, but there were other guests there who have all confirmed his alibi."

"Shit."

"It's getting late, why don't we call it a day," Joey suggests.

"We still on for tonight Joey?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Charlie."

"The more the merrier. Maybe we should invite Martha," Watson says, enjoying the look of horror on both women. "Just kidding Charlie."

"Please don't do that Georgina, I know that she's my step-sister but we're hardly friends."

"I'll see you guys tonight."

"Do you and Martha ever get along?"

"Not really," Charlie says sharply. Still hating the way that Martha had looked at and touched Joey that day in the diner, she feels suddenly nervous there alone with Joey. "I've got a few things to do before I leave here, so I'll see you later."

"Bye." Joey watches her leave, curious again at the way Charlie had reacted when Martha's name was mentioned.

* * *

Angelo panics when he hears that the woman's body had turned up and Hugo had been interviewed.

"They know about Derrick."

"Fuck, if you two had just kept your dicks in your pants I wouldn't have had to have killed him."

"You didn't have to kill him Martha, this is all your fault."

"No, it's your fault Angelo. You have no control and Derrick always followed your lead."

"I've had it Martha," Angelo shouts.

"Angelo, would you get a grip and stop panicking like a little school girl."

"It's easy for you to say you cold hearted bitch," he says as he advances on her.

Martha smiles cruelly at him, "Think of your son Angelo." Angelo seethes as he struggles with is anger. "Back away Angelo," her calm voice striking even more fear in him. "Angelo, just act normally, you have no connection to Derrick so they have no reason to suspect you."

Angelo takes a deep breath, wanting more than anything to break Martha's neck. "What about the fag?"

"Unlike you, Hugo knows not to panic. Besides, he doesn't know what happened that night."

"But he knows we took his boat out."

"And he knows to keep his mouth shut." Martha watches him carefully, noticing the nervous twitches. "You know what Angelo, we have a little problem with one of our suppliers, so you're going to pay a visit and oversee the entire thing for a while."

Angelo stares at her, horrified by the suggestion. "I'm not leaving Charlie."

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"You can't do this Martha, you can't expect me to just leave for a few days."

"It maybe longer than that and it's not as if you're going to be missed," she smirks at him, "You're still in the spare room, right?"

Refusing to bite, Angelo points out that he's a cop and can't just disappear.

"You have quite a bit of leave stacked up, it's time you took some."

"How do you know that?"

"I know you're entitled to leave Angelo and you're taking it."

"And if I don't," he asks in a moment of defiance.

"Your little boy's fingers start arriving. Make up some story Angelo, but I want you out of Summer Bay tonight."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't trust you to keep it together while the cops are sniffing around. Take the time, get your act together and then you can come back after a week or so."

"I hate you."

"I don't give a fuck Angelo, just do it and if I find out that you've defied me, the last thing you see before I kill you is your little boy's lifeless body. Now get packing and fuck off, I have to go to work."

Defeated, Angelo leaves.

* * *

Charlie arrives at the club early, cursing softly when she sees that Martha was working tonight.

"Hey Charlie," Martha calls out in greeting, "You and Angelo out for a night on the town?"

"No, I'm meeting Georgina, Joey and Graves for dinner."

"Oh that's nice, you making friends and all," Martha says sweetly. "I'll be sure to come over and have a chat."

"Aren't you working?"

"You're right, I am. So is Angelo all alone tonight then?"

"No, he's had to go to his parents place in the city."

"Something happen?"

"Cut the crap Martha, we both know you could care less about my life so stop pretending to be interested."

"I was just trying to be friendly but if you want to be a bitch about it, then fine." Martha smiles at something over Charlie's shoulder. "Joey, you're becoming quite a regular."

"I wouldn't go that far Martha."

"So are you guys here to cheer Charlie up?"

"Sorry?"

"Oh, she hasn't told you."

"Martha, shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Charlie interrupts her.

"I was just greeting my customers Charlie."

"There's someone waiting to be served," Charlie says, jealous at the casual way Martha had greeted Joey. Martha looks at the bar, sighing when she sees the customers starting to line up. "I'll try and find some time for you later Joey." Martha smiles sweetly, "Watson, so nice to see you again."

"Martha," Watson says with little enthusiasm.

"And it's Graves isn't it, I don't think we've been formally introduced?" Martha holds her hand out to Graves, only to have it knocked away by Charlie.

"She's married Martha."

"That's never stopped me before," Martha says with a knowing smile at Joey before sauntering off to the bar.

"Is she always like that?" Graves asks, feeling like a piece of meat after the way Martha had eyed her and Joey.

"Usually worse," Watson pipes up. "If it has a pulse, Martha thinks it's fair game, male or female."

Wanting to change the subject, Joey asks Charlie why Martha thought she needed cheering up and then listens on with interest as Charlie tells them that Angelo had come home, packed a bag and left, yelling out something about his mother being in an accident. Sharing a look with Graves, Graves excuses herself for a moment as she ducks outside to make a call.

* * *

Charlie laughs again at the sisters antics while Graves sits there with a long, suffering look of resignation. Graves leans over, "Don't worry Charlie, you get used to them."

"I can't believe how different they both are."

"Oh yeah, they bring out the worst in each other."

"I don't know about the worst," Charlie murmurs, her eyes firmly on Joey as she jokes with her sister.

"Georgie, it's your shout."

"Since when?"

"Since you lost the bet."

"I only lost because you cheated Joey."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"I did not cheat," Joey argues. "Charlie, Graves, did I cheat?"

Graves holds her hands up, "I'm not getting involved."

"Charlie?"

Charlie grows uncomfortable as Watson and Joey stare at her. Shrugging, "Sorry Joey, it looked like you cheated."

Joey mutters under her breath about being ganged up on.

"Ooo, is poor little sis pissed because she got caught out."

"What are you, 5?"

"Oh god," Graves rubs her temples as Watson and Joey start up all over again.

"Huh!" Joey cries out in victory a few minutes later. "You can't accuse me of cheating that time Georgie, so it's your shout."

"Damn it Joey," Watson adds a few more curses under her breath as she goes to get their drinks.

"Ok Joey, how did you cheat that time?" Graves asks.

"Joey cheated?" Charlie says in surprise, not having seen anything this time.

Joey shushes them. "It's not cheating if you don't get caught out."

"You've been listening to your brother too much."

"I didn't know you and Georgina had a brother," Charlie says, surprised once more.

"We don't have a brother, but I do have a couple of foster-brothers." Joey pushes her chair out, "Make sure Georgie doesn't water down my drink," Joey orders as she heads to the toilets.

* * *

Washing her hands in the basin, Joey looks in the mirror to see Martha enter behind her.

"Martha, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that should be obvious," moving behind Joey and circling her arms around her. "Better here than out there Joey," kissing her neck, "Come home tonight."

"Martha," Joey turns in her arms, "I told you before that I..." her words cut off by Martha's mouth. Repulsed by her touch, Joey suddenly finds herself imagining it is Charlie in her arms as their kisses grow more passionate. "Martha, stop," Joey pleads when Martha's hands find their way under her top. "We can't do this here."

Martha caresses her face. "Come home with me Joey."

"Get the fuck away from her!"


	34. Chapter 34

"I told you to get the fuck away from her Martha."

"Relax Watson, I was the one making the moves on her," Martha winks at Joey. "Her hubby doesn't need to worry about her cheating on him, it was just me being me."

Watson walks right up to her, making Martha take a step back from the fury on her face. "Stay the fuck away from my sister Martha, or you will have me to deal with."

"You're kind of cute when you're angry," Martha says, before pulling a surprised Watson into a kiss.

"Get off me you fucking bitch," Watson shoves her away, wiping her mouth in disgust.

Martha chuckles at her reaction, "It's true what they say about anger adding spice to a relationship. I have work to do." With a suggestive glance to Joey and a little wave to a furious Watson, Martha makes her exit.

"Fuck Joey, I really can't take you anywhere, can I?" Watson says, glaring at her sister.

"I didn't know she was going to follow me into the damn loos."

"Joey, do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do."

"Really?" Watson acts surprised, "So what have you managed to learn from Martha, other than what side of the bed she sleeps on."

"Georgie, we've only talked a couple of times, it's going to take a while."

"No it's not. You're ending this Joey and whatever it is that you've got going with Charlie."

"For fucks sake, there is nothing going on with Charlie."

"Joey, this is me you're talking to." Watson walks over to her, leaning on the bench next to her. "You can't get involved with her, you know that."

"I'm not involved with her," Joey repeats yet again.

Watson stares at her, "Give me some credit Joey, I've seen the way you are with her." Joey sighs in annoyance, refusing to say anything. "Joey, you're trying to put her fiancé in jail and we both know what sort of man he is, if he finds out, he's going to flip. I also seriously doubt that Charlie has the backbone to actually leave Angelo. And I'm scared Joey, scared that you're losing focus and that Charlie is a distraction that could cost you dearly"

"You think I don't know that," Joey says in a defeated voice.

"You need to pull back."

"We kissed," Joey finally admits, "The night she apologised, she'd had too much to drink and she kissed me and now I can't stop thinking about her." Joey puts her head down, "I can't help it Georgie."

Watson hugs her, "Please don't do this to yourself."

"I don't want this Georgie."

Stepping back, Watson takes her hand, holding it up so Joey could see her wedding ring. "Then remember Joey, as long as you're wearing this, you can't commit to anyone else and that taking things any further with Charlie wouldn't be fair on her, especially while you're still keeping her in the dark about so many things."

Joey leans against the bench again, "Georgie, can you just drop it, I've had enough of Graves speculating about this and I just want to forget it. Nothing is going to happen ok?"

Watson sighs as she reluctantly accedes, "But I don't want you anywhere near Martha, she's too unpredictable and if you're not on your guard, she'll be the one finding out things, not you."

"I can't just walk away without it looking suspicious."

"Well, having your big sister spring you gives you an excuse to pull back from her and if I have to, I'll just have to remind Martha again about staying away."

"Come off it Georgie, that would just encourage her."

"Maybe, but letting her know I'm going to be in her face, might be enough to keep her away, at least until she thinks things are settling down."

"I don't know Georgie, she covers her tracks, there's no evidence against her. I want her in jail before she hurts another kid."

"Joey, I want that too, but if she's so careful about covering her tracks, do you really think that she'll let something slip."

Joey shrugs her doubt, "I just need to be doing something."

"Then look harder Joey, but stay the fuck away from her."

"What's going on?" Charlie asks, bewildered by the tension between the sisters when not long ago they were joking around.

"Nothing is going on," Joey snaps, brushing past Charlie on her way out the door.

"Georgina, what the hell is going on?" feeling a little hurt by Joey's abruptness.

"My sister and I were just talking."

"It sounded more like arguing and who were you telling her to stay away from?" Charlie asks. "It was Martha wasn't it, I saw her leave the toilets just after you came in. She made a pass at Joey and that's why she was upset, wasn't it?"

"Yes," thankful that she didn't really have to deceive her friend too much.

Spurred on by jealousy, Charlie stalks toward the door. "Charlie, wait."

"No Georgina, I've had it with Martha and I'm not letting her get away with this."

"Charlie, it's better that you don't get involved with this, especially considering your feelings toward Martha," and my sister she adds silently, Charlie's jealous reaction confirming to her that whatever was happening wasn't just one sided. "If anyone is going to have a go at her, it will be me."

"Maybe I should check on Joey then."

"Leave her be Charlie, she just needs to cool off and then she'll come home when she's ready."

"That sounds like something she does regularly."

"Not as much as she used to, thank god."

"There really is a lot to learn about her, isn't there?"

"You have no idea," Watson mutters. "Come on, we'd better get back out there and make sure Graves is safe from Martha."

"I really wish Martha had taken Morag up on her offer of moving to the city," Charlie says, following Watson out.

* * *

Walking into the diner the next morning, Joey is surprised when Ruby comes up to her, looking none too pleased.

"Did you do something to my mum last night?"

"No," Joey says confused, "Why would you think that?"

"She was out with you guys last night and this morning mum seemed kind of upset and I don't think it had anything to do with Angelo being gone."

Joey is about to deny it again when she realises what may have happened, "Oh."

"Oh, oh what?"

"Your mum kind of walked into a disagreement I was having with my sister and I was a little hasty in my exit." Joey shrugs, "I guess your mum may have thought I was pissed with her or something."

"Well that's a relief, I thought you'd had another falling out and I was going to be banned from seeing you again," Ruby says, before slapping Joey on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for," rubbing her arm.

"For pissing off my mother like that."

"It wasn't intentional."

"I hope you're going to apologise."

"I'm not even sure if that is why she's upset."

"Of course it is, the only time she gets upset lately, it's always something to do with you."

Surprised by what Ruby had said, Joey promises to speak to her mother before grabbing her food and leaving before Ruby makes her apologise for anything else.

* * *

Nicole leans across the table when Ruby sits back down, keeping her voice low. "Ruby, you don't have a thing for Joey, do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you know I'm seeing someone, but I think my mum does."

Nicole's eyes widen, "You're kidding!"

"Nope," Ruby grins. "When they started to get friendly, actually, maybe even before then, mum changed, she was smiling more and when they fell out, she was all miserable."

"That's all you're going on, your mother's moods?"

"I've seen the way mum looks at her and the other day she got so jealous when she found out Joey knew Martha."

Nicole shakes her head in disbelief, "Ruby, there is no way that your mum is gay."

"Why not? Angelo's the longest she's ever dated a guy and before him, most were over before they'd even started."

"You're forgetting that she's marrying Angelo."

"She can't marry him Nic, she doesn't love him."

"I've seen them together, she does love him."

Ruby reluctantly nods, "Ok, so she loves him but I don't think she's in love with him, I mean, he's been in the spare room the last few nights and he left for his parents last night and mum doesn't even seem to care."

"So they're having problems, that doesn't mean it's because she's interested in someone else," Nicole says, playing the voice of reason.

"Before Joey came, mum just went along with whatever Angelo said, now she's actually saying no to him."

"Maybe she's just more confident."

"Nic, Angelo and mum were practically joined at the hip, they were at it all the time and now they're fighting all the time and mum has suddenly decided she doesn't want to have sex with him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because whenever they have sex, Angelo always struts around as if he's king, but lately he's moping around and I heard mum say that she didn't want to have sex with him."

"Ok, so maybe there's other reasons for that, like the stress they've been under lately."

"I'm telling you Nic, I know my mother and I've never seen her like this with anyone other than Joey."

"And what if she is interested in her, Joey's married."

"Oh fuck, I keep forgetting that. Damn, she'd be great for mum."

"Ruby, don't go getting any ideas."

"Angelo is completely wrong for mum, no woman deserves a man like him, except maybe Martha and I really think that she might be into women."

"And maybe she's just into Joey and not women in general."

"Ok, I'll admit that may be true and that Joey's out of reach, but I'd at least like mum to realise that she may be into women before she marries Arsehole Rosetta."

Nicole rolls her eyes, knowing it was hopeless to try to stop Ruby once she had her mind set on something.

* * *

"Charlie," Joey says from the doorway to her office.

"Come in."

"I just wanted to apologise for last night."

"That's ok, I know that it was Martha that upset you."

Hating lying to her, Joey knows she can't tell her the truth, "Yeah, but that's no excuse for being rude to you."

"I warned you that Martha was trouble."

"I haven't heard anything different since I got here."

"Most people wised up to Martha years ago and she just stopped pretending."

"She certainly doesn't hold back, that's for sure."

"Just watch yourself with her."

"With you and Georgie on my side, I think I'm pretty safe from her."

"So, are you and Georgina ok then?"

"Of course we are," Joey assures her with a smile. "Charlie, just because we're sisters, that doesn't mean that we don't argue occasionally."

"It just felt like I had walked into something pretty intense."

"Georgie just likes playing big sister and running my life," Joey jokes. "What about you, are you missing lover boy?" Joey asks, feeling guilty that she and Graves had discovered that Angelo had lied to Charlie about going to his parents and were now worrying about where he had disappeared to.

Surprised by the question but not by her dismissive tone, Charlie confesses that she really hadn't thought much of it. "It's only been a night after all."

"What's that say about your relationship though, that you're not thinking much about him?"

"If it's all the same Joey, I'd rather not talk about Angelo with you."

"Sorry, it's just that I'd hate to see you make a huge mistake."

"You say that as if you're speaking from experience."

Smiling wryly, "Before I got married, all my relationships were train wrecks." Joey shrugs, "Most of it was my fault, I tried to convince myself that I was happy, but I was lying to myself and to my lovers." Charlie swallows hard when she thinks that Joey's husband must have been special for her to have married him. "It's not just my romantic relationships that end in disaster, my mother hated my guts, my father was too weak to stand up for me and most of my friends give up on me after awhile."

"Georgina hasn't and from what I can gather, your foster family has stuck by you, just as Graves has."

"Yeah, though I don't know why they do some times."

"Stop putting yourself down Joey," Charlie says forcefully as she wonders why Joey was talking about this.

"I'm not."

"You are. You act surprised that people not only like you, but they stick with you." Joey just shrugs. "I never expected to say this about you, but you're a wonderful person Joey, and though I can still only guess at what you endured as a child, you still have the compassion to be there for others, like you are with Ruby."

Joey grins, "Maybe I should keep you around just to stroke my ego."

Charlie blushes when another image flashes in her mind at the word stroke. Joey is about to say more when Watson bursts into the office, "Charlie, a man matching Robbo's description has been sighted at the old Simpson farm house."

"That area was checked out, wasn't it?"

"We checked all abandoned buildings and houses in the area but maybe Robbo's been moving between them, that's why we haven't been able to find him."

"Get Hogan and two others, we're going out there."

Joey puts her hand on Charlie's arm to stop her. "Charlie, I know you want him for what he did to Ruby, but maybe you should stay here."

"No way Joey, he tried to rape my daughter, I want to be there when we catch him." Charlie takes the hand on her arm, squeezing gently. "I'm not going to do anything that his defence attorney will use against me, but I need to be there."

"Ok, let's go and get this bastard then."

* * *

Watson looks up at the darkening sky as she climbs out of the car, "Great, we come to an old deserted house in the middle of nowhere and it's getting dark."

"Don't worry Georgie, there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Shut up Joey."

Charlie turns to address the officers there, "We all know Robbo and how dangerous he can be, so have your weapons ready and be alert. Giles and Graves, I want you to keep an eye on the back, Hogan watch the front, Georgina and Joey, we're going inside. Remember, don't take any chances, let's go."

* * *

Entering the house, the trio check the first room, slowly moving to the second. Catching something out of the corner of her eye, Joey stares down the passageway. Watson turns to say something to her sister, "Joey...fuck, where is she?"

Charlie looks behind them, "She was right behind us."

"That stupid little bitch, if Robbo doesn't kill her, I fucking will," Watson fumes at her sister's stupidity.

* * *

Hearing a door close in the distance, Joey rounds the corner, keeping her steps even and soft, she makes her way down the passageway, reaching the door at the end. Once again hearing movement, Joey stands to the side to avoid any unwelcome attack or gunshot as she opens the door, wincing at the sound of the door creaking, sounding so loud in the silence. Hearing nothing, Joey peers around the doorframe, cursing when the open door reveals the top of a narrow staircase that descends into darkness. Joey looks back down the passageway she had just come, the sound of the others drawing closer, weighing up her options, Joey's decision is made when she hears the noise below. Keeping low, she takes the first step, releasing the breath she hadn't realised she was holding when nothing comes out of the dark at her. Noticing that there actually was some light at the bottom, she takes each step slowly, wincing as the steps groan under her weight as she descends into the near darkness, silently thinking she was making a huge mistake when she reaches the final step safely, pausing to allow her eyes to adjust. Looking around the sparsely furnished room, Joey crouches low at the ready when she hears a rustling sound, stifling her scream when a picture frame leaning against the wall falls to the ground and a rat goes scurrying across the floor. "Fuck," she chuckles softly, hoping that the rat was the noise that had brought her to this room. Looking for the source of the light, Joey discovers two doors located on each side of the room. Joey walks over to the nearest one, finding it locked, she tries the other one; feeling the handle turn, she pushes gently, the door opening easily to reveal a narrow tunnel lit by the type of shielded lights you'd find in a mine. "Who the fuck was this guy," she mutters, wondering why the owner would have tunnels under his house. Crouching, Joey looks at the footsteps in the dirt. "Shit, someone has been here," she mutters as she realises the footprints were fresh. Glancing over her shoulder, seeing in the now lighter room that no one was hiding and hoping Charlie and the others will find the open door to the stairway and follow her, Joey shakes her head at her own stupidity as she steps into the tunnel, the door clicking shut behind her. Fighting down her panic at the claustrophobic feeling of the enclosed space, memories of being trapped as a child in the closet for hours on end, Joey tries to calm her nerves by reminding herself what this guy had done to Ruby. Steeling herself, Joey heads down the tunnel, hearing nothing except the sound of her own heart beating and her footsteps as she brushes aside the cobwebs.

After what seemed like forever, Joey reaches another door. "What am I doing?" Joey asks herself as she opens the door and walks carefully through, finding herself in a larger room filled with boxes of cigarettes and booze. Picking up a bottle of expensive whiskey, Joey whistles softly as she imagined the cost of the goods there. Putting the bottle back, Joey looks about the room, seeing to her right another darkened tunnel. "I really hate this guy." Walking over, Joey realising that some of the lights had blown or been broken, giving the tunnel an eerie gloom. "Come on Joey, he's getting away," she tells herself to make herself take that first step. Walking as quietly as she could in the gloom, Joey curses when she bumps her head on a low hanging beam. Feeling a trickle of blood, Joey wipes it away as she continues on, moving more carefully as she tries to navigate in the poor light, not wanting to stumble or hit her head again. The sense of claustrophobia gripping her again as the darkness becomes more complete, Joey breathes a sigh of relief a few minutes later when she sees the light at the end of the tunnel. Chuckling a little at that, she heads toward it, the tunnel widening into another chamber. Tripping over something, Joey looks down and sees the track used in mines to cart supplies in and out. "Fuck, I'm in a mine." Wishing now more than ever that she wasn't alone, Joey starts to think it's time to head back when she hears a man's voice swearing in a tunnel to her left. Without thinking, Joey rushes down the tunnel, slowing when reaches the end. Approaching the exit cautiously, Joey steps out into the open. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Joey looks around her, seeing nothing but heavy bushland. Feeling a sudden chill wash over her making the hairs on her arms stand on end, Joey reacts too late as the shadow to her right bursts into life, crashing into her and knocking her to the ground, her breath rushing out of her from the impact.

"Stupid bitch," Robbo yells at her, slamming her head into the ground before leaving her lying dazed as he runs off. Getting to her feet shakily, with the sky quickly darkening with the approaching night, Joey stumbles disorientated into the bush.

Catching her foot on a stump, Joey falls to the ground. Feeling as if the world was spinning, Joey gets to her knees as the nausea hits her. Wiping her mouth once she'd stop vomiting, Joey struggles to her feet, resting her hands on her knees as she waits for things to stop spinning. Jumping in fright at the rustling noise nearby, disorientated and lost, with no idea what she was doing in her confused state, she runs headlong through the bush as the growing darkness makes her flight more treacherous. Out of breath, Joey comes to a halt, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Hearing more rustling, Joey crouches behind a large rock, her hand over her mouth as she tries to quieten her breathing. She peeks around the rock, straining to see anything in the thick bush and darkening sky. Letting out her breath when she realises it's just the wind and the bush combining to creep her out, Joey pulls her legs to her chest, a position she took every time her mother locked her in the closet while she waited in the small, darkened tight confines for her mother to finally let her out. With her mind finally clearing, Joey's no longer sure what was going to be worse, being lost in the bush or imagining her sister's anger at her recklessness if she's ever found.

Seeing something in her peripheral vision, Joey's body stills as the shadow she can now just make out moves closer to her position. Reaching for her gun, Joey curses when she realises that she didn't have it anymore. Exhaling in relief when a kangaroo bounds out, Joey stands up, the distinctive sound of someone clearing their throat behind her making her turn. Finding herself staring down the barrel of her own gun, Joey regrets not telling Charlie the truth about everything.


	35. Chapter 35

_I'm busy tomorrow, so thought I'd update today. :-)_

* * *

"You shouldn't have followed me bitch." Wishing she could have held her daughter one last time, Joey closes her eyes when she sees Robbo's finger tighten on the trigger. Waiting for the end to come, Joey suddenly finds herself sprawled in a heap on the ground, a gunshot ringing in her ears. Staring up in surprise at Charlie lying on top of her, despite their predicament, Joey smiles at her, "Charlie." When she doesn't respond, Joey grows worried, "Charlie."

"I'm ok," comes her muffled reply. "I just winded myself when I slammed into you."

"You're not going to be ok for long," Robbo says as he looms over them. "This is my lucky day, two little piggies and one of them Angie's little whore."

"Robbo don't do this."

"I owe you for this bitch," holding up his cast. "If this place wasn't about to be crawling with cops, I'd take my time with you, but I guess I'll have to settle for blowing your brains out."

Joey rests her head against Charlie's, holding her tight as two shots ring out. Flinching at the sound, Joey looks up to see Robbo standing there, a surprised look on his face as a red stain spreads rapidly across his chest before he slumps to the ground, staring sightlessly at the night sky. "It's over Charlie," Joey whispers, brushing her lips over Charlie's forehead.

"Oh god," Charlie groans, rolling onto her back.

Joey sits up, carefully looking Charlie over. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Your elbow caught me in the solar plexus."

"You were lucky that's all you caught. What the hell were you thinking Charlie, jumping in front of a bullet like that?"

"Me!" Charlie says incredulously, "What were you thinking going off alone like that?"

Joey is about to say more when she sees her sister walk over to Robbo's body and fall to her knees. Rushing over to her, she kneels by her, "Georgie, are you ok?"

"I've never killed someone before. Even though he was a miserable son of a bitch, he was still a human being."

Joey puts her arm around her, "You didn't have a choice Georgie."

"I know," her voice barely a whisper. Watson turns to her sister, suddenly concerned to see her swaying. "Joey, what's wrong?"

"I um, I'm not feeling too good all of a sudden."

"Did he do something to you?" Watson asks in concern, her hand brushing gently over the scratch and bump on her forehead.

"Oh that, I bumped my head on a beam," Joey stands up, a wave of dizziness making her sit down heavily, holding her head in her hands.

"Joey!"

"I'm ok."

"What's wrong."

"Robbo slammed my head into the ground earlier."

"He did what!"

"I don't think I lost consciousness, but my head is killing me now."

"Is that why you went stumbling like an idiot into the bush in the dark?"

"I think so, there's a bit of time I'm a little hazy about, I guess I must have if I ended up here," Joey looks around, "Where ever the fuck here is."

"We're about a half hour walk from the mine," Charlie says as she moves behind Joey, trying to be as gentle as possible as she inspects the damage to the back of Joey's head.

"Ow."

"Sorry, you've got quite a bump there."

"It's a good thing I've got the old Watson hard head then. How did you find me?"

"Charlie found the door and she just took off and I followed her."

"But how did you find me out here when I didn't even know where I was going?"

"You made quite a path of destruction while you were stumbling around and luckily for you, I know my way around the bush and unlike you, I actually had a torch on me," Charlie taps her shoulder, "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital and checked out."

"I'm fine."

"Joey, you hit your head hard enough that you went stumbling into the bush, you're getting checked out," Charlie orders.

Joey nods and then wishes she hadn't when her head starts to spin again.

"Whoa," Graves blurts out as she and Hogan finally catch up with them. "Who killed him?"

"I did," Watson says sadly as she stares at the body.

"Georgina, why don't you take Joey to the hospital," Charlie suggests. "We need to process the scene and Joey really needs to be checked out."

"Thank you Charlie, for saving my life."

"I'm just glad we got here in time."

With a last glance at the body, Watson puts her arm around her sister to help steady her as they head back the way they had come. Watching them leave, Charlie brushes her fingers gently over her forehead, wondering if she had just imagined Joey's lips there earlier.

* * *

Pacing the hospital room, Watson stops to glare at her sister, "What the fuck were you thinking going off on your own like that?"

"I heard something so I went to have a look."

"You should have told us or at least come back when you realised where he had gone."

"I know, I fucked up ok."

"No, it's not ok," immediately regretting raising her voice when Joey flinches. "I'm sorry Joey," she says more calmly, "But it was stupid going after him alone."

"I know that Georgie."

"Do you? Joey, I don't want to have to tell my niece that her mother was dead because of her impulsive and reckless behaviour. Jesus Joey, you could have been killed and you nearly got Charlie killed."

"I'm sorry," she says softly.

"There are people that love you Joey, so please, stop putting yourself into dangerous situations."

"I'm a cop Georgie, just like you."

"Not like me Joey." Walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You put yourself into situations that you don't need to be in."

"I just wanted him so badly and I couldn't let him get away and hurt anyone else after what he did to Ruby."

"At least Ruby can relax now, but Joey, just promise me, no more heroics."

"I wasn't the one who jumped in front of a bullet."

Watson's still a little shocked by Charlie's behaviour, the way she had nearly panicked when she realised that Joey had gone and then grown angry at her stupidity before setting off a furious pace, one Watson had struggled to keep up with as Charlie set off in pursuit of Joey. Watson had just reached them when she saw Charlie launch herself at Joey moments before Robbo pulled the trigger, the bullet barely missing Charlie's head as she crashed into Joey.

"She wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't been so stupid and reckless," she scolds her sister. Joey looks away, too ashamed to face her sister. "Joey, I'm just upset because you scared the hell out of me."

"I really am sorry Georgie."

"Hey, come here." Gathering her in her arms, she holds her tight, "I don't want to lose you Joey, especially now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later," she tells her when she hears the voices nearing the room.

"Are you ok Georgie?"

"Yeah, I think now that the shock is wearing off, I believe that I did the right thing and it's probably going to take some time to forget the look on his face, but I'll be fine," she assures her as the doctor walks into the room.

"What's the verdict doc, is my sister's skull still in one piece?"

"Joey, you were lucky, there's no fracture, just a nasty bump to the head and scrapes and bruises from your time in the bush. You don't have a concussion, so you must have just been dazed when you wandered off."

"So I can go home?" Joey asks hopefully.

"I'm not willing to let you leave unless there is someone to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need anyone to look after me."

"You received a nasty knock Joey, you were dazed and you were nauseous."

"The nausea is gone and aside from the splitting headache, I feel fine."

"I'd feel a lot better if you stayed in the hospital where we could keep an eye on you."

"Georgie." Recognising the old fear in her sister's eyes, Watson asks the doctor to give her some time with her sister.

"You have to stay here Joey and I need to go to the station; the Critical Incident Investigation Team are waiting for my statement."

"I don't want to stay in hospital."

"The nurses and doctors are here Joey, you won't be alone."

"I can't Georgie, all I see is the darkness and I feel like I'm back there in the closet at mum's. I don't want to be alone."

"She won't be alone Georgina," Charlie assures her as she walks into the room. "I'll take care of her."

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Watson asks, surprised by her arrival and her offer.

"I left Hogan and Graves to oversee the scene and I've already given my statement." Charlie shrugs, "I didn't see anything but it was a justifiable shooting Georgina. Now go, I'll keep an eye on Joey, I promise."

"Joey?"

"The sooner you get this over with Georgie, the better."

Watson sighs, knowing she has little choice. "Who's going to look after Ruby?"

"Joey can come home with me, I have a spare room," glad that Angelo was out of town and that he hadn't left any of his stuff in the spare room.

Joey squeezes her sister's hand, "Georgie, for your own peace of mind, you need to get this over with."

"Ok." Kissing her forehead, in a low voice, she warns her sister to behave. "I'll see you in the morning." Watson stops in front of Charlie, "Thanks for this Charlie and for what you did out there."

"I figured I owed her for saving Ruby," Charlie jokes.

"Yeah well, lucky for Ruby you didn't end up dead."

"I knew what I was doing Georgina."

Not entirely convinced, Watson lets it go. "Call me if she's too much trouble."

"Piss off Georgie," Joey calls out affectionately.

"She's all yours Charlie." Hesitating for a few moments, Watson finally leaves.

"Are you ready to go Joey?"

"Are you sure about this Charlie?"

"Of course I am. We just have to stop by Leah's to pick up Ruby."

"It's a little late isn't it?"

"I called before I came to the hospital, Ruby has no intention of going to sleep until I fill her in and I think that Leah and Roman would appreciate getting to sleep at some time."

"Good friends of yours are they?" Joey asks, before remembering they'd had a falling out of sorts.

"Not as close as we once were, but Ruby is best friends with their daughter."

"Nicole, right?"

"Yeah, she's 16 going on 40 but deep down, she's a good kid."

"I guess we'd better go and get Ruby then."

* * *

Following Charlie and Ruby into their house, Joey feels a little self-conscious in her tattered clothes. "I should have gone home." Joey tugs on her torn and dirty top, "I really need to shower and change."

"I'm sure I can find something to fit you."

Charlie's breathe catches when she walks into the spare room with the fresh change of clothes, the sight of Joey shirtless and in her bra making her heart race. Licking her lips, "I, ah, um, I think these will fit."

"Thanks," Joey takes the clothes, trying to ignore the look of hunger and lust in Charlie's eyes.

"Um, I put a spare towel in the shower for you and feel free to use the shampoo and stuff." Charlie starts to retreat, when Joey calls her back. "I wanted to thank you again for saving my life and I'm sorry for putting you in a situation where you needed to risk your life."

"I don't understand why you would do something so stupid," Charlie says, trying to look anywhere but at Joey's half naked body. "Especially after you wanted me to stay back at the station to avoid doing something stupid."

"I lost it Charlie. Ruby's still scared of him and I couldn't stand the thought of him being out there, free to hurt people or come after Ruby."

"I'm grateful for you for thinking of Ruby's needs, but you have your own daughter to think of."

Joey sits on the edge of the bed. "I know. I love my daughter and I want to be there for her," Joey sighs. "I don't know, there are times when things override my commonsense."

"From now on, try to remember it goes the other way; commonsense over stupidity."

Joey smiles, "ok."

"How's the head?"

"Headaches not as bad and I haven't felt like throwing up in ages, so I'm taking that as a sign that I'm ok."

"I think we've had an eventful day, so why don't we forget about work, Robbo and stupidity for the rest of the night, you go and have a shower and I'll fix us something to eat."

"That sounds like a good idea." Watching Charlie walk away, Joey sighs softly, hating the fact that she was still having to deceive Charlie.

* * *

Lying in her bed, Charlie tosses and turns, her mind alternating between images of Robbo holding the gun on Joey, Joey standing in her bra and the enjoyable night cap she had shared with Joey and Ruby, who had been overjoyed to learn that Robbo was no longer a threat. Tossing back the covers, Charlie grabs her robe and heads to the kitchen, her attention caught by the sound of whimpering. Thinking it was Ruby, Charlie's surprised when she realises it was coming from the spare room. Remembering Joey's reaction to the thought of staying in the hospital alone, Charlie knocks softly before entering. Moving to the bed, she gently nudges the restless and whimpering Joey, jumping back when Joey suddenly springs up. "It's ok Joey," she says in a soothing voice, "You were just having a nightmare."

Resting her elbows on her raised knees, Joey feels embarrassed about showing such weakness in front of Charlie.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Charlie says, guessing Joey's thoughts. "After everything that's happened, I'm not surprised you're having trouble sleeping."

"I'm just sorry I woke you."

"I was already up." Climbing onto the bed, Charlie rubs her back in a comforting gesture. "Are you ok?"

"It's just memories."

"About tonight or about the past."

"Both," she says with a sad voice. Filling Charlie in on the fears she felt in the tunnels and the bush, the claustrophobia and how it brought back memories of being regularly locked in a dark closet by her mother, Joey finds herself relaxing in Charlie's calming presence. Listening as Joey reveals some of her childhood, Charlie can't help but hate the cruelty of the woman who had locked a child away for no reason. When Joey stops talking, Charlie pulls her into her arms, "She can't hurt you anymore."

"No, but the memories still do. Most of the time I'm fine, it's just that sometimes things trigger them and the nightmares come back."

"You know, when Ruby has trouble sleeping, I usually stay with her."

Joey turns to her, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Probably not, but you're not the only one having trouble sleeping."

Not wanting to be alone, Joey nods, nearly changing her mind when Charlie removes her robe, revealing her skimpy nightgown and climbs under the covers with her. "I hope you don't snore," Joey jokes as a distraction to having her in bed with her.

"No, but I have a habit of stealing the covers."

"Don't worry, I'll steal them back," Joey promises as she lies on her back, trying to ignore the warm body next to her.

"Night Joey," Charlie says, lying on her side, facing Joey.

"Night." Closing her eyes, it doesn't take long for sleep to take Joey. Watching the gentle rise of Joey's chest, the calmness of her features in a peaceful sleep, Charlie leans over, kissing her lips softly, holding her breath when Joey licks her lips in her sleep, before slowly releasing it when Joey's eyes stay closed. Settling down beside her, Charlie falls asleep, a contented smile on her face.


	36. Chapter 36

Slowly opening her eyes, Charlie becomes aware that sometime in the night she had stolen the covers and instead of stealing them back, Joey had followed them. Her heart pounding as she feels the warmth of Joey snuggled up against her, her leg draped over hers, her hand resting just under her breast and with her head resting on her shoulder, Charlie half wishes she hadn't worn this particular nightgown as Joey's warm breath on her bare skin was doing all sorts of things to her nerves. Smiling at the feelings, Charlie kisses the top of Joey's head, wondering how it could feel so right to be feeling what she did for a married woman. Frowning as she starts to think that she was no better than her father and Morag cheating on her mother, her doubts are quickly dispelled when she looks down and finds herself gazing into warm, sleepy brown eyes.

"Hey, you're awake," she says gently as Joey looks confused before her eyes widen as she finally realises where she was.

"Oh god, sorry," Joey moves off her.

"It's ok, I was obviously hogging the covers," feeling the loss of her warmth against her.

"I suppose I should have mentioned that I tend to gravitate to the warmest spot in the bed."

"I'm not complaining." Rolling on her side to watch Joey, Charlie's pleased when Joey faces her.

Joey smiles shyly at her, "I think that was actually the best sleep I'd had in some time."

"Me too." Lying on their sides, face to face, Charlie can't resist moving closer, their bodies touching when her lips gently find Joey's. "I'm sorry," Charlie whispers against her lips. "I wasn't really thinking," still holding her body against Joey, neither of them making any effort to move apart.

"I'm not complaining," Joey says, closing the short distance to capture Charlie's lips.

Charlie felt like she was in heaven, her body alive with sensations wherever it pressed against Joey, her nipples hard against Joey's through their tops, their kisses slow and long, so different to the alcohol fuelled passion of the other night or the usual frantic possession of Angelo. Savouring each leisurely kiss as the minutes pass by, wanting it to last forever, Charlie finally pulls back slightly, smiling as she caresses Joey's face, "Joey, I have no idea where these feelings came from and I've never been attracted to women before but I can't get you out of my head."

Joey grins, "You've become a bit of a distraction in my head too."

"We need to talk about where things are going between us."

"Charlie, things shouldn't be going anywhere between us."

"I know, but considering we've just spent the last half hour making out in bed together, I think it's obvious that something is happening."

Joey rolls onto her back, the realities of the situation crashing down on them. "I was feeling so much better moments ago."

Charlie chuckles, "I take it your head is feeling better too?"

"It was," she says with a slight pout.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Charlie gazes down at her. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"What happened to talking?"

"It can wait until we're not in bed." Brushing the hair from Joey's face, "Now, do you want me to kiss it better?"

"I don't know," Joey sighs dramatically, all thoughts that they were making a mistake gone when she sees the look of lust in Charlie's eyes. "It really hurts."

Leaning closer, her lips centimetres from Joey's, "I'd better started then."

"Fuck," Joey mutters before Charlie can close the distance.

Charlie flops on to her back in frustration, the loud banging at the door spoiling the mood.

"That will be Graves."

"How do you know that?" Charlie asks as she tries to steady her racing heart.

"Because she really has the worst timing of anyone I've ever known and it sounds like her type of annoying banging." Throwing the covers back, Joey sits on the edge of the bed.

"You ok Joey?"

"I'm just taking a moment so I don't go out there and strangle her."

"Take your time, I'd hate to arrest you."

Moving to the door, Joey looks back at Charlie on the bed. "I think I kind of like the idea of you and handcuffs," Joey says, leaving a blushing Charlie struggling to maintain her composure at the images Joey had just provoked. Suddenly realising it wouldn't be a good idea to be caught in the spare room, Charlie makes her way to her own room, wondering if it was wise to let Joey answer the door wearing the shorts and tank top she'd loaned her to sleep in. "Oh god, please let it be Graves."

* * *

Not caring who was actually at the door or that she was hardly dressed to be greeting any one, Joey swings the door open, annoyed to find Graves looking a picture of innocence, the hands that had been banging loudly, now behind her back. "What are you doing here Graves?"

"There were a couple of fires last night, so Georgie had to go in early and she asked me to check to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine."

Noticing her flushed and dishevelled appearance, Graves smirks, "So I can see."

"Don't start, I'm really not in the mood."

"Not for me anyway," Graves mutters as she walks into the house.

"Don't say anything to Georgie ok?"

"Is there something to say?"

Joey leans against the back of the couch, her arms folded. "I don't know, things are just all over the place at the moment."

"Joey, if you want to get involved with Charlie, that's your business, I just don't want to see you hurt and I sure as hell don't want to be caught between you and your sister."

"Fair enough. So how's Georgie doing?"

"She's still upset at having killed someone, even a dirt bag like Cruze."

"Any word from the C.I.I. Team?"

"Nothing official yet, but the word is that Georgie will be in the clear."

"I'm glad."

"Well, I can see that you're alright, so I should be getting to the station."

"Can you drop me off at home?"

"I thought you'd be staying here?"

Joey looks down at what she was wearing, "I need some clothes."

"And a cold shower," she jokes, earning herself a frosty glare. "Sorry."

"Just give me a moment to get my things and let Charlie know."

Having taken quite a few moments to say goodbye to Charlie and promising that they'd talk later, Joey was finally standing under a cold shower, going over everything that had happened that morning. "What are you going to do now, Joey," she mutters as she turns the water off.

* * *

Going nuts at home thinking over everything, Joey heads to work, even though she knew that seeing Charlie again wouldn't make things any easier. Walking quickly to her office, Joey had just sat down when her sister entered. "Joey, you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks sis."

"Sorry." Sitting on her desk, she lifts Joey's chin up to stare into her eyes. "Yep, looks like you're all in there today."

Swatting her sister's hand away, Joey sits back in her chair. "You're not looking too great yourself sis."

"Had a little trouble sleeping last night." Watson looks down at the floor, "Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his face."

"Georgie, stop beating yourself up over this, he was going to kill me and Charlie, you didn't have a choice."

"I know that and Charlie just told me that Robert Cruze's death has been ruled as a just shooting. I know we carry guns every day we're at work but I always hoped I'd never have to use it."

"I'm sorry Georgie, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been put in a position where you had to kill him."

"Just promise me you won't do something so stupid again."

"You know I can't promise that, because it's not something I do deliberately."

Watson shakes her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I promise to try not to do something so stupid again."

"That's better than nothing. Did your nightmares return last night?" Watson asks, knowing from previous experiences that stressful situations tended to bring them back.

"They weren't so bad," not wanting to elaborate too much in case she had to explain what made the nightmares go away. "What about you?" Joey grins suddenly, "I heard you had company last night; did your visitor manage to drive the bad dreams away and help you to get some sleep at least?"

"Let's just say that my mind was otherwise occupied and I didn't get a whole lot of sleep." Watson stands, "Did Graves tell you anything about the fires last night?"

"Only that there were a couple, why?"

"They were deliberately started and they just happened to be in abandoned houses in the area where we got Robbo. Graves and I are just about to meet with Charlie, I suppose you want in on it?"

"Of course," Joey readily agrees, hoping she didn't do something stupid when she saw Charlie.

* * *

Graves tries to smother her smile at Charlie and Joey's attempts to act natural with each other while she was starting to wonder just how far things had gone between them last night. Grimacing when a foot connects to her ankle, she spares a brief glare at Joey before turning her attention back to what Watson was saying.

"The arson squad detected accelerant at both houses and they were totally gutted. If there was any evidence that Robbo had been there, it's all gone."

"Was anyone seen in the area?" Charlie asks.

"No. There's very few houses in that area and there's a big gap between the properties around there."

"Is there a chance that the houses had nothing to do with Robbo?"

"I don't think so Graves. We'd already checked those houses when Robbo escaped and we saw no signs of anyone being there, but it seems too much of a coincidence that the night we get Robbo, those two house were burnt down," Watson tells her.

"Obviously he had friends who wanted to cover something up, but what? It can't just be all about stolen booze and cigarettes, can it?"

"I don't know Charlie, that whiskey I saw in the mine was expensive stuff and there's a lot of money in peddling booze and cigarettes."

"But all the stuff was in the mine, so why did they burn the houses down unless they were covering up more?"

"She has a point Joey, with Robbo dead, it wouldn't have mattered if we found out where he was staying unless there was a lot more to find."

"I suppose Graves and the fires have certainly destroyed any evidence of what was going on there."

"I have an idea of what may have been going on," Watson says, all eyes now on her. "The preliminary report shows that there was evidence of at least six beds in just the one house and one bed had a chain attached to what was left of the bed leg."

"Chains?" Charlie says with a sick feeling.

"Shit, that makes sense," Joey says. "The girls from the Maru were most likely destined to be sex slaves and they would have needed to stash them somewhere."

"But we'd checked those places before," her sister reminds her.

"They probably move them about and don't stay anywhere too long and when word got out about Robbo, they must have just grabbed what they could and burnt the places down because it was quicker."

"I can arrange to have patrols go out there each night, hopefully that will discourage them from using the other abandoned buildings out there."

"Good in theory Charlie, but people like this will always have somewhere else to set up."

"I know Joey, but we can't just sit back and do nothing."

"I need to get back out on patrol," Watson says standing up. "I'll swing by the area and have another look."

"I'll go with you," Graves offers.

"Just be careful guys."

"Don't worry Charlie, unlike my hard-headed sister, we are models of responsibility," giving her sister an affectionate ruffling of her hair.

"Georgie!" Joey says in annoyance as her sister and Graves leave. "Models of responsibility, not bloody likely," she mutters. Turning her attention back to Charlie, Joey's breathe catches at the look on Charlie's face. Trying to ignore it, she asks where Robbo got the booze.

"The booze and cigarettes were from a serious of burglaries in bottle shops months ago; he must have committed them just before he left on the long haul and stashed them in the mine."

"How did he know about the tunnel system to the mine?"

"There were always rumours about the place, but people tended to steer clear of the place because the owner was a paranoid conspiracy theorists who mistrusted everyone and had a tendency to shoot rock salt at anyone who set foot there. Robbo was his nephew and he stayed with his uncle for a few years as a teenager when his parents died so he probably found out about the tunnels then. The mine was abandoned years before the house was ever built and the rumours I heard as a kid were that Robbo's uncle had the tunnels dug out in case he ever had to run from the aliens."

"Aliens?"

"I did say he was paranoid." Charlie takes a deep breath, "Joey, about this morning."

"Charlie," she cuts her off, "I don't think this is the right place for that. I should be getting back to work."

Joey makes a hasty exit, leaving Charlie feeling confused and hurt by her abruptness.


	37. Chapter 37

Heading home with a heavy heart after Joey had continually avoided her for the rest of the day, Charlie slumps down at the table.

"Mum, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just been a long day."

"How was Joey this morning?" Her question throwing Charlie off balance, "What do you mean?"

Ruby tries not to giggle at her mother's expression, thinking that now wasn't the time to mention that when she had gotten up for school and seen her mother's empty bed, she had decided to check in on Joey herself, only to find the two of them in bed together, looking very peaceful as they slept in each other's arms.

"I just meant that Joey was hurt last night and I was hoping she was all right."

Feeling stupid for thinking that Ruby had meant anything else, Charlie assures her that Joey was more than fine.

"Are you sure you're ok mum, you look kind of down."

"Yeah, I just got a call from Angelo earlier to say that he was going to be away for at least another week, maybe even longer," Charlie says as a way to explain her mood, unaware that Ruby doesn't believe a word of it.

"Oh, that's just too bad," Ruby says with false sincerity. Before she could ruin everything by jumping up and down in glee at the latest developments, Ruby excuses herself to go and do her homework.

* * *

Not even bothering to change out of her uniform, Charlie grabs a bottle of wine and heads to the lounge room. Pouring her second glass, Charlie stares at it with disinterest when there's a knock at the door. In no mood for visitors, Charlie swings the door open, intending to get rid of whoever it was.

"Hey Charlie," Joey greets her brightly.

"Surprised to see you here," Charlie says, her coldness surprising Joey.

"I ah, I thought we were going to talk about where things are going with us."

"That's funny, because I was assuming you had changed your mind."

Joey looks at her in confusion, "Why would you think that?"

"What am I supposed to think when you ignored me for most of the day?"

"Oh."

"Oh!" Charlie cries out in anger, "That's all you can say."

"We were at work Charlie, what did you expect?"

"Some acknowledgement that I existed."

Joey grimaces as she realises what she had done, "I fucked up again, didn't I?"

"What's going on Joey?"

"Can I come in, I feel like your friendly neighbourhood watch guy has his binoculars trained on us."

Stepping aside, Charlie lets her in. Joey has a quick glance around the room, "Is Ruby home?"

"She's in her room studying. Joey, what's going on, do you regret what happened this morning?"

"Of course not. Charlie, I'm sorry about the way I was at work, but you know how I feel about professionalism and I hardly think it would have been a good look when all I wanted to do was this." Stepping closer, she kisses her, letting Charlie know exactly how much she had missed her during the day. Drawing away breathless, she whispers, "Not the most professional of behaviour," before capturing her lips again.

Forgetting that her daughter was home, Charlie puts her arms around Joey, their kiss growing more passionate as Joey backs her up, suddenly finding themselves in a giggling heap on the couch.

Climbing off Charlie, Joey sits beside her, grinning, "So much for talking."

Charlie steals a quick kiss before glancing at Ruby's door, hoping she hadn't heard their carrying on. "Sorry for doubting you, but after the way you avoided me today, I just thought that you were regretting this morning," Charlie says softly, a little of her fear still evident in her voice. "I suppose I shouldn't be all that surprised about you wanting to stay professional, considering the grief you gave me about it." Thinking about what just happened and this morning when Joey had come into her room and a quick kiss goodbye had become much longer, Charlie starts to wonder if maybe Joey had the right idea about keeping their distance at work.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did, I certainly didn't mean for you to take it as a rejection." Joey looks down at her hands, "It just seems that even when I try to do the right thing, I find a way to fuck it up."

"Hey, it's ok," Charlie takes her hand, "It was just a misunderstanding." Noticing Joey's downcast look, Charlie squeezes her hand, "You constantly surprise me Joey, you seem so confident and assured one minute and so unsure another."

"I'm fine at work Charlie, it's just that when it comes to relationships, I just," Joey shrugs. "It's just never been easy for me. Charlie, if this is too hard, we don't have to go anywhere with this," the thought making Joey's heart catch. "We can just put it down to a reaction to the events of the night before and both of us needing a little comfort."

"It sounds like you're trying to talk yourself out of this."

Joey lets out a long sigh, "No, I'm just giving you the chance to walk away now. Charlie, I'm not the easiest person to love or get to know." Charlie offers a wry smile and nod at that. "And I'm not putting myself down or anything, I'm just speaking from experience. I fuck up, especially in relationships and people get hurt. I mean look at today, I never meant to make you feel bad, but I did. I don't want to hurt you Charlie."

"I'm a big girl Joey and I'm more than aware of what you're like, that you're difficult and hard to figure out and that's one of the things I like about you." She brushes a strand of hair from Joey's face, "You're so different to anyone I've ever known."

"There are things you don't know about me," she says, wishing she could tell Charlie everything.

"I know that there is a lot to still discover about each other but for the moment, I just want to follow my feelings, wherever they may lead."

When Joey doesn't respond, Charlie looks away despondently. "Hey," Joey finally reaches out, gently taking Charlie's chin, she brings her around to face her. "Charlie, do you really want something to happen between us?"

Gazing into her eyes, the warmth she sees there melting her heart, Charlie nods her head, "But I guess I'm scared too and that's why I was so quick to jump to conclusions today."

"Scared?"

"I don't know Joey, I feel this connection to you, even before we started to get along and I'm scared of my feelings, at the idea of being attracted to a woman." Charlie smiles wryly, "I guess I'm just scared because this is all so new to me."

"Then maybe we should stop it here, before one of us does something we'll regret."

"No!" Charlie blurts out. "Joey, I don't know how this happened, I didn't ask for this to happen and I know what we're doing is wrong, but as scared as I am, I want this," suddenly sounding very sure of herself. She leans forward, tenderly kissing her, "I want you." Seeing the indecision in Joey's eyes, Charlie sadly pulls away, "But you're still not sure."

"God, Charlie, you have no idea how much I want you, but there are complications," Joey says, a little afraid at how strong Charlie's feelings appeared to be and regretting even more not being able to be completely truthful with her.

Thinking that Joey was worried about her husband and daughter, Charlie moves closer to her, "I realise that if this goes anywhere, we will eventually have to talk about how this will affect your marriage and my engagement and while I don't want to hurt anyone, all my life I've put the needs of others before my own, first my father, then Angelo, so it's time that I put what I want ahead of others for a change."

"Charlie, if we move forward, it's not going to be an easy path, especially if people find out about us," giving Charlie another chance to back away.

"I realise that, but I'm willing to take the risk. Are you?"

Her head and heart a conflict of emotions as her head tells her heart to stop this before her deceptions hurt them both, Joey's heart wins out as she captures her lips again.

* * *

On the other side of her bedroom door, Ruby throws her hands up in a silent victory, "Goodbye Arsehole Rosetta."

* * *

Sometime later, Joey rests her forehead against Charlie's, breathless, "I probably should be going before Georgie sends out a search party."

"How will she react if she finds out about us?"

"Not well. She doesn't want me to be hurt and let's face it Charlie, chances are, one or both of us are more than likely to get hurt."

"I don't care Joey." Charlie caresses her face, "If I'm truthful with myself, I haven't felt much in a long time, especially in the bedroom. Other than the occasional good moment, I've been largely on auto pilot, yet this morning, just lying there with you, doing nothing more than kissing, I felt so alive." Charlie leans in, kissing her gently, "I could have stayed there all day doing just that. I've never felt that before Joey and even if this has to end as soon as the investigations are over and you go home to your family, I'm willing to risk the pain just to feel this for as long as possible."

"You're making it hard to leave," her breath catching at Charlie's words.

"You could stay."

Joey smiles warmly, "We've said the words Charlie, but let's not rush into this."

"You're right," Charlie reluctantly admits.

Before she could change her mind, Joey stands up, holding her hand out, she pulls Charlie to her feet. Leaning against her, her hands on her hips, Joey can't resist kissing her again. Chuckling when she pulls away, "I don't know how we're going to keep this quiet when I can't keep my hands or lips off you."

"Just imagine your sister's reaction, that should be enough," worried herself about Angelo's reaction if he found out.

"Georgie only wants me to be happy."

"I know and even though we're friends, I guess I haven't exactly impressed her when it's come to my love life."

"She's hardly been thrilled by some of my choices either." Joey steps away, "I really should be going."

Walking Joey to the door, Charlie keeps her hands in her pockets to prevent her from grabbing Joey and refusing to let her go.

Joey says goodnight and makes her way slowly down the footpath to her car, careful not to look back, because she knew that if she saw Charlie watching her, she'd be running back to the house and into her arms. "My sister is so going to kill me if she finds out," she mutters as she drives away.

* * *

_Some more hints about Joey in upcoming chapters and maybe even an answer._


	38. Chapter 38

Two days later, the need to keep their affair secret and to maintain professionalism at work was driving Charlie to distraction, looking up every time someone walked past her office, hoping for a glimpse of her. Resting her elbows on her desk, her head in her hands, she mutters to herself the absurdity of the situation.

"Charlie."

"Yes Georgina?" Charlie looks up, her mood dropping with one look at her face. "Another one?"

"She didn't survive," her voice heavy with sadness and frustration.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie was sitting across from Joey, romance far from her mind as they reviewed the horrific scene.

"He made sure this time when he slit her throat." Charlie shudders at the amount of blood that was all over the walls. "At least we got lucky this time and he left a skin sample under the victim's nails."

"But we have no suspect to compare it too, and if he's not in the system, we're still in the dark." Joey looks thoughtful as she pictures the scene. "Still, it's a slip up and that's something he hasn't done before. This scene also looks more disorganised and not just because of the blood spray. The ties on her arms and legs were loose which is why she was able to scratch him and her breasts looked like they had been hacked off instead of cut off."

"Do you think he's losing control?" Charlie asks, horrified by the thought.

"It's just that he was sloppy this time and that's not the careful and organised actions we've come to associate with this guy."

"Maybe the fact that May lived has rattled him."

"I suppose he could be worried that she may remember something or it could just be that he's no longer able to keep control." Joey regards Charlie in concern, "Did you know her?"

"We'd spoken a few times, but we moved in different circles."

"Where's her husband?"

"He's a truck driver and according to his employer, he should be somewhere in Queensland by now."

"Why did she stay at home alone when we've warned people of the dangers?"

"She wasn't staying alone. Her brother was staying with her, but he works on the docks in the afternoon."

"10 victims, three of whom were mutilated and two killed, yet not one witness," Joey mutters.

"What are you thinking?"

"This guy knows the area and how to get away unnoticed, but he also seems to know exactly the right time when to attack. The door-knocks today have only turned up two people who were home at the time, one's a drunk who was praying to the porcelain god and the other was sleeping because he worked an early shift. We've never really been sure if this guy is familiar with the wife or husband or both to know when he was going to be out of town." Joey looks at Charlie, "I'm beginning to think he finds a target and then finds out their movements and routines, not just the victims and their husbands, but also the neighbours. I thought it seemed reckless to attack her in broad daylight, but not if he was confident that he wouldn't be seen or heard."

"I know most people in town, who's married and I have a fair idea of who works away from town, but even I don't know everyone's schedule or when they're home or not."

"He could watch the victim's house as well as her neighbours for awhile to see their routines and you said yourself that this was a small town, it wouldn't be that hard to find out information or schedules would it?"

"Not really. Most places around here are set hours, so he'd only have to watch someone's workplace to know the times they'd be out of the house and if he frequents the diner or the club he'd get most of that just by listening to other people's conversations, especially if Colleen was on duty. If he didn't take a risk attacking when he did, then what made him so careless inside?"

"The planning was organised, he was fine until he got into the house and then for whatever reason, he just lost control." Joey shrugs, "Maybe it was the fear of leaving a live victim behind again that made him lose it."

"May only lived because Nicole came home unexpectedly."

"Shit, so did May," Joey suddenly remembers. "Well, there goes my theory; he had no way of knowing she'd be home when she was." Joey's annoyed with herself for not having seen that earlier.

"Unless May wasn't his intended victim."

"Then who was?"

"Sally. Her husband Flynn has been overseas with Doctors Without Borders for the past two months and Sally was supposed to be home at the time, but she was a last minute replacement to go to the teachers conference when Ms Russell was forced to pull out when her son got appendicitis. Everyone knew Miles was going, but not Sally."

"So he could have gone to the house expecting to find Sally, yet he found May. If he can't fight his impulses once he's in the mood, then he may not have cared that he had the wrong woman. Still, it was risky if he had no idea that Sally was away; when he was attacking May, as far as he knew, Sally could have walked through that door at any minute."

"If that's what happened, then he is growing more bold."

"And dangerous. Where was Nicole supposed to be?"

"She works in a fashion store in Yabbie Creek every Saturday, which most people know, except that day, business was a slow day so she got sent home early."

"He knew the victim today was going to be alone, which means he knew the brother worked at the time, just like he knew that Nicole was going to be out. If he is watching these women and knows when they're going to be alone, then I think we need to put out a renewed warning, adding that no married woman should be left alone for any length of time and that if they can, to change up their routine," Joey says.

Charlie sighs in frustration, "I just feel so useless."

"You shouldn't. We can only go on the evidence we have and we've done everything possible to find witnesses and to warn people."

"I know." Charlie's suddenly distracted by Joey's hands, "Any reason why you're strangling that pencil," Charlie asks in amusement.

Joey offers a wry smile, "It's to keep my hands busy and away from you."

Pleased that Joey was having the same difficulties as she was with keeping their distance, Charlie stands up, "In that case, I should leave before you snap it in half and your hands suddenly become free." Charlie pauses at the door, "Ruby's going to be out having dinner with her father tonight, would you like to come over for tea?"

"I'd like that." Smiling warmly at Charlie, "We really haven't had much of a chance to spend time together the last couple of days."

"It's kind of hard seeing as neither of us live alone and we have to keep this quiet."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll let you know when the DNA results are back."

"Thanks."

* * *

Disappointed that the DNA results came back with no match, Charlie is nevertheless looking forward to spending some time alone with Joey. Stopping by the diner on her way home from work to pick up a dessert for tea, Charlie can't help but overhear Leah and Roman arguing about him having to leave for work.

"Roman, you can't leave us here alone, not with this psycho out there."

"I don't want to Leah, but I don't have a choice. I explained to the Lieutenant what was going on here, but he said if I didn't turn up, I'd lose the contract."

"You're a civilian instructor now, you don't have to jump whenever they say."

"Leah, if I lose this, we lose everything, including the diner."

"I told you we shouldn't have gone on a second honeymoon."

"You deserved the break Leah and our first honeymoon was a disaster because we got food poisoning. I'm sorry ok and I'm only going to be gone for the week."

Leah sighs sadly, "It's not fair."

"I really don't want to leave you alone while there's some sick bastard out there Leah." Roman hugs her, "We'll sort something out before I go."

"You leave in two hours."

"Ah Leah, Roman, I hope you don't mind, but I overheard," Charlie says, walking up to them. "If you're looking for somewhere safe to stay while Roman's away, we have a spare room you can have and Nicole can share with Ruby and I'm sure VJ wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch."

Leah and Roman look at each other, surprised by her offer but still hesitant.

"If you're worried about Angelo, he's going to be away for at least another week," Charlie reassures them.

Leah nods to Roman. "Thanks Charlie, I'd feel a lot better about leaving if I knew Leah and the kids were safe."

"I know we haven't been on the best of terms for a while now, but I'd like to think that we were still friends."

"I'm sorry Charlie for being distant with you, but after Angelo accused Belle and Roman, I just saw red and blamed you too."

"It's ok Leah."

"I have to leave in two hours, so why don't I take Leah home to pack and I'll drop the three of them off on my way out of town. I think we still have that blow up bed, I'll drop that off as well so VJ can stay in the room with Leah."

"I was just heading home, so I'll see you then."

Roman holds out his hand, shaking hers. "I really do appreciate this Charlie."

Heading out of the diner, Charlie curses softly when she realises she was going to have to cancel her date with Joey.

* * *

Watching the house from the shadows, he imagines what he was going to do to her when the time was right.

* * *

With VJ in bed and the others occupied with a dvd, Charlie steps out into the kitchen to make the coffees. Hearing a soft tapping at the window, Charlie turns and nearly jumps back in shock at the grinning face there. Racing out to the back patio, Charlie's grateful for the privacy there as she suddenly finds herself in Joey's arms and her lips firmly pressed against hers. Finding Joey's kisses almost addictive, Charlie reluctantly pulls away when she remembers who was inside. "What are you doing here?"

Joey links her arms around her waist, "Sorry, I couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry for cancelling."

"It's ok Charlie, you did the right thing inviting them to stay with you. I should be going before someone comes looking for you."

Charlie holds her tight, not wanting to let her go. "I wish we could be together without having to sneak around like a couple of grounded teenagers."

"It won't always be like this Charlie," Joey assures her. Leaning in for a kiss goodbye, Joey steps away. "People are going to find out eventually, but for the moment, I just want it to be us, without all the judgements and whispering behind our backs."

"Whispering?"

"Cops involved in illicit lesbian affair, there's going to be talk Charlie."

"I didn't even think of that part of it."

"That us both being women makes this a lesbian affair and that people will talk?"

"I knew I was falling for a woman, I just," Charlie shrugs, "I just didn't think of the label."

"Does it make a difference thinking of it like that?" Joey asks a little hesitantly.

Remembering her father's and Angelo's views of homosexuals in the police force and knowing that they weren't alone in their views worries Charlie a little, but one look into Joey's slightly worried eyes and she finds herself shaking her head, "No, it doesn't make a difference."

Beaming at her, Joey moves in for another quick kiss, only to find their kiss deepening. Feeling out of breathe, Joey finally backs away. "I think I better leave while I still can."

"Yeah, Leah and the others are probably wondering what happened to their drinks," Charlie says, trying regain her senses.

Standing there staring at each other, Joey shakes her head in amusement at their behaviour. "I'm going to leave right now." Turning around before she changed her mind, Joey makes a quick getaway.


	39. Chapter 39

Graves and Joey talk about Martha as they walk towards the diner early the next morning. "Is Martha still wondering why you haven't been at the club recently?"

"Not for a couple of days." Joey grins, "At least not since Georgie went and had a word with her and threatened to put the phone in a very uncomfortable place if she kept calling me."

Graves laughs before getting serious. "You can't keep putting her off."

"I know, but I figure I can play the scared of being caught card a little longer."

"And then what?"

"I go to the club."

"You cannot be serious! Georgie would kill Martha, then you and then she'd blame me."

"When I said I'd go to the club, I didn't mean alone. If I turn up with you and Georgie, she may get the hint and if she doesn't, then I'm actually going to have to speak to her and convince her that nothing can happen."

"So you're definitely not going to sleep with her again?"

"No. Georgie was right, she's too unpredictable and it's too risky to stay involved with her on the off chance that she may say something."

"Just don't piss Martha off too much or she will come after you; either out of revenge or because she wants you even more, especially if Georgie keeps hassling her."

"I know that, but I'd already made sure that she knew I had doubts and with Georgie busting us like that, it makes it much more believable that I'm too scared to do it again. I may also have mentioned that my heart belonged to another."

"Who, Charlie?"

"Of course not. This was after our second time together and after what Charlie had just accused me of, I certainly was thinking of her in that way," leaving out the part where she had woken and thought for a moment that she was in Charlie's arms and not Martha's.

"So you're reluctance to sleep with Martha again has nothing to do with whatever you have going with Charlie?"

"No. If I thought I could get something out of Martha, I'd sleep with her, but she's too careful."

"Careful is not the word. With Rosetta gone, they seem to have gone to ground."

"I think with what happened on the Maru, Noelle Carter's body turning up and then the whole Robbo thing has probably got them a little spooked."

"We know Rosetta didn't go to see his mother, so where is he?" Graves asks, "And why did he leave?"

"Maybe they wanted him out of the way while we were sniffing around or maybe he's overseeing another part of their operation."

"None of our people have spotted him."

"Yeah, but then we really have no idea where the other areas of their operation are."

"It's too bad we couldn't have charged him with something just to keep him here." Graves nudges Joey, "Though you're no doubt extremely glad for his absence."

"Don't start."

"Come on Joey," nudging her again, "Give me the juicy details."

"Graves, unless you want to leave Dex a widower, quit with the nudging because unlike you, I do not kiss and tell."

"Ooh, so there are kisses to tell about," she teases her.

Joey grins.

"So what's she like in bed."

"Graves!"

"Just thought I'd try my luck in asking."

"And just when were we supposed to have had sex, better yet, where," Joey says, more in frustration at her and Charlie's inability to find any time to be alone together. "She has house guests and I live with you and my sister."

"You're getting cranky Joey, you should take her to a hotel," grinning at her, "Work out those frustrations of yours."

"Oh right, that would be a good look, the two of us seen at a hotel together."

"You do love making your love life difficult."

"I don't have a love life."

Graves puts a bit of distance between them, before turning and walking backwards, "Maybe not yet, but you're heading there," she says cheerfully, while she waits for Joey to draw level with her. "And you really need to be more careful around Charlie."

"Why?"

"You do a pretty good job at work and I doubt the locals have noticed anything because they think she's besotted with His Wonderfulness, but you two have a way about you and Georgie's most definitely suss."

"Why do you think we're having brekkie out today, with the way she's been glaring at me over my cereal, I kind of figured she knew."

"Not for certain and the glare could be more about the fact that you still eat fruit loops for brekkie."

"So I have a sweet tooth," Joey says with a grin, knowing how her thing for fruit loops drove her sister nuts. "It was only a matter of time before Georgie found out."

"She's going to be pissed."

"I know, but I don't think she will be that surprised."

"Probably not."

"I'm not taking this lightly Graves and while I have no idea where this may lead, I just couldn't help myself."

"Just be careful Joey, neither of us want to see you hurt."

"I don't want to get hurt either, but I really like her."

"Ooh, Joey's in lurve," Graves sings out.

Joey slaps her arm, "Shut up and behave, we're out in public."

Graves grins at Joey's flustered look, "You definitely need to get some."

"Keep it up Graves and you won't be getting any tonight with Dex."

"I hate it when you don't play fair," she mutters, aware that Joey could ruin her night with Dex just to get back at her.

"That's why I'm the boss." Joey nudges her, "So be nice to me or I may find a reason for you to stay in town tonight."

"The sooner you and Charlie do it, the better for everyone," she mutters under her breath.

Joey puts her arm across her shoulders, "Cheer up Graves, you know I wouldn't do that to Dex."

"Then I'm glad you like Dex or I'd be stuck here with you and Georgie all the time."

"Oh believe me, Georgie and I are more than glad to see the back of your mopey arse."

"I do not mope."

"Sure you do. Why do you think I give you time off? You come back all cheery and full of life, yet day by day your mood sinks."

"It doesn't, does it?"

"A slight exaggeration. Graves, I know what the first year of marriage is like, always wanting to spend time together."

"Please tell me it doesn't go downhill from there."

"Depends on the marriage. I can see you and Dex going at it like geriatric bunnies when you're in your 90s."

"Thanks for that image, I just lost my appetite."

"See, you're mopey because of your Dexter-withdrawal."

"I've really got it bad, haven't I?"

"Yeah you have and I can't blame you, Dex is a great guy."

"I got lucky with him, didn't I?"

"Definitely. Now come on, all this talking has made me hungry."

* * *

"Listen bitch," he says, waving the knife at Leah, "Just hand over all the money and no one gets hurt."

"Is there a problem here?"

Turning to face the voice behind him, the knife in front of him. "No problem as long as this bitch does as she's told."

"It's really dangerous to wave a knife around like that," Joey says calmly, "Someone could get hurt."

"Then why don't you fuck off before you get hurt."

"That really isn't very nice," her voice getting chillier. "Now put it down before I make you."

"And how will you do that bitch," he sneers at her.

Opening her jacket to reveal her gun. "With this."

Swallowing, he tries to maintain his tough composure. "Maybe I can stick you before you even have a chance to get your gun out."

"And maybe I don't need my gun to disarm you," her confidence worrying him. "And if I don't disarm you, then my friend to your left there will."

Glancing at Graves for the first time, he sees her gun too. "Fuck," he says in exasperation, putting his knife on the counter as he shakes his head at his bad luck. Graves moves behind and handcuffs him.

Leah comes around to the front of the counter, "I want to thank you Detectives."

"We're just doing our jobs."

"Yes, but I hardly think you came in here expecting to find a knife-wielding man."

Joey grins, "No, if someone's waving a knife at me in the morning, it's usually got butter on it and Georgie's on the other end."

Leah chuckles. "We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Leah."

"Joey and that's Graves."

"Just Graves is it?" Leah asks Graves.

"She likes the mystery."

Graves shrugs, "No, I just don't like my first name."

"You must really be getting a bad impression of the diner."

"It's hardly been boring, that's for sure," Joey says.

"I really am sorry about the hassles Colleen gave you when you first arrived."

"Your manager Irene already apologised."

"A free cup of coffee isn't much of an apology. As a proper apology and also a thank you, why don't you and Graves come over for dinner tonight, I'm sure Charlie won't mind."

"I'd love to, but my slave-driver boss has finally given me some time off and I'm off to see my husband, but my friend will be more than happy to accept." Graves smiles slyly at Joey, "You'd like that, wouldn't you Joey, dinner with Leah and Charlie?"

Glaring at her friend, Joey tells her to take their prisoner outside and wait for the uniforms to come for him.

"So, dinner tonight?" Leah asks, thinking that she was missing something.

Not able to think of a polite way to say no, Joey accepts and just hopes that she and Charlie could put on a good show tonight, because she had a feeling that Leah knew Charlie well enough to pick up on any obvious signs.

* * *

A little awkward at first, Leah and Charlie had quickly fallen back into their old friendship and now, staring into the bathroom mirror waiting for Joey to arrive, she was starting to worry that Leah would pick up on something between her and Joey. Judging by the look, no daggers, Georgina was sending her way at the station, Charlie suspects that her relationship with Joey wasn't all that secret, despite Georgina saying nothing. Having had the day off, it had taken all of Charlie's strength not to go rushing to the station to check on Joey when Leah had told her what had happened at the diner. "Oh god, please don't let me make a complete idiot of myself tonight." Hearing Joey's voice, Charlie takes a moment to gather her thoughts before joining them.

* * *

Having enjoyed a surprisingly humorous and relaxed meal, Joey and Charlie finally have a few minutes alone in the kitchen while the others make themselves comfortable in the lounge room. "Leah told me what happened today," Charlie says, suddenly wrapping Joey up in her arms.

"There was no real danger," Joey assures her.

"He had a knife."

"And I had a gun and Graves for backup."

Charlie leans back in Joey's arms, "It's just that after Robbo."

Joey stops her with a fingertip to her lips. "I knew what I was doing Charlie."

Taking her hand in hers, Charlie brings it to her lips, before holding it tight. "I really wish we could find a way to spend some time together."

"We will." Kissing her quickly, Joey moves away from her, "We shouldn't spend too much time out here or I don't know if I'll be able to help myself."

"Mum," Ruby's shout reminding them how easy it would be for them to be discovered. "Can you bring in the chips?"

"Just wait a minute Ruby," Charlie shouts back. "Maybe we can go out on my boat one day?"

"Damn, I can't believe I forgot about that," Joey's mood getting a whole lot better at the thought of being on the boat all alone with Charlie.

"We have been a little busy and had a lot on our minds."

Joey grins at her, a gleam in her eye. "Better make it a day trip," she says in a low, seductive voice, leaving a flustered Charlie behind as she picks up the drinks tray and heads into the lounge.

* * *

"She's a very private person," Leah notes as she and Charlie sit at the table, watching on as VJ explains to Joey how to play the Wii game.

"Yeah, she is," only too aware of how little she actually knew about Joey.

"From Colleen's description, I thought Joey was the devil incarnate, but she's actually quite charming and she's great with VJ and the girls."

Charlie chuckles, "Believe me, having seen the other Joey, I'd much rather this one."

"I must say, I am surprised that you and Joey are even on speaking terms considering she's here to investigate Angelo."

"No one is more surprised than me," Charlie says, her gaze firmly locked on Joey, "But somewhere along the line, we just started to get along."

Leah frowns at Charlie's expression, having noticed earlier the little smiles that came to their faces whenever their eyes met. Dismissing it as just her imagination, she asks Charlie how the investigation was going.

"Angelo hasn't been arrested, so I'm assuming there's no evidence."

"What if she does get the evidence and arrests him?"

"She won't, because he didn't do it," Charlie says, wondering herself now how she would react.

"Charlie, if you don't mind me saying, you don't really seem to be missing Angelo all that much."

Charlie looks at her guiltily. "No I'm not." Unable to maintain eye contact with Leah's questioning gaze, Charlie stares at the tabletop. "Is it bad that I've barely thought of Angelo since he's been gone?" She asks quietly.

"I take it that things haven't been going well then with Angelo?"

"Before he left, he was sleeping in the spare room," admits Charlie.

"I had no idea things had gotten so bad between you."

"We've been under a lot of stress at work and somewhere along the way, things changed between us."

"Changed?"

"We started arguing more and I stopped enjoying sex. It got to the stage that I just couldn't lie there and pretend that I was enjoying it."

"That wouldn't have gone down well with Angelo."

"He called me frigid."

Thinking that Angelo was a bastard and Charlie was better off without him, Leah asks Charlie what she intends to do when he gets back.

"I don't even know when he will get back. He called earlier to say his mother has taken a turn for the worst and he's not sure when he will get home. I know we really need to talk things over, I just don't think it's going to achieve anything."

Charlie glances over to the TV where Joey and VJ were now engaged in a fierce battle, Nicole and Ruby cheering them on.

"Charlie, are you going to end your engagement to Angelo?" Charlie's saved from answering by loud cheering and Joey hi-5ing Ruby in victory. Charlie and Leah chuckle. "I think VJ's in love," Leah jokes, noticing the way VJ was looking at Joey in awe, even though he had just lost.

"Joey, you just beat a ten year old," Nicole says in amusement.

"Your point being?" Joey gives her a mock glare, "A win is a win, now, who's going to challenge the champion?"

"She really is great with them," Leah remarks as Nicole takes up the challenge.

"Yeah she is," Charlie says, wondering if she'd ever get to see Joey with her own daughter.

"Charlie, I've meaning mean to ask, have you heard anything about May?"

"I spoke to Sally yesterday. May's dealing with it the best she can and she's much happier at her mother's because she couldn't handle going home, none of them could."

"I don't blame them. Are you and Joey any closer to catching this guy?"

"I hope so."

Their attention is drawn by the cheering again, Joey's little victory dance bringing a chuckle to all.

* * *

"Nic, Ruby, I think it's time you turned in," Charlie says a couple of hours after VJ had already gone to bed.

"Mum," Ruby groans.

"Ruby, you're supposed to be at school earlier tomorrow to help Ms Russell set up."

"Actually, I should be going," Joey says from her seat next to Charlie.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asks disappointedly.

"It's getting late."

"Well, it was nice getting to know you better Joey."

"You too Leah."

"I'll see you out," Charlie offers. Without any privacy, they can do no more than keep their voices low as they say goodbye at the door.

"I had a great time tonight."

"Of course you would say that, you won five games in a row."

"Sorry I got carried away with the game."

"You're missing Harley, aren't you?"

"Like crazy." Looking over Charlie's shoulder, Joey sees that Leah was looking elsewhere so she takes a chance, moving forward, she catches Charlie by surprise, pressing her lips against hers. "I really can't stop doing that."

"You do like to live dangerously, don't you?" Thinking that anyone could have seen them.

Joey grins, "The reward is worth it. I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie waits until Joey was in the car, before turning back into the house, grateful that Leah was still otherwise occupied and wouldn't notice her flushed face.

* * *

After yet another day of failed attempts to spend time alone together, Joey and Charlie decide to take their lunch break at Charlie's. Handing Joey her juice, Charlie sits on the couch next to her. "Finally, more than two minutes alone."

"It is starting to get rather frustrating," Joey concedes.

"Frustrating, that's certainly one word for it."

Joey takes the glass from Charlie's hand, and sets both glasses onto the coffee table. Raising her hand to Charlie's face, "So why are we wasting time talking?"

Charlie smiles shyly as she leans forward, "I don't know if we have time, but." Joey looks at her inquiringly. "I want to be with you Joey."

Realising what Charlie meant, Joey looks at her in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"I know that since we acknowledged that there was something between us that we haven't had much of a chance to be together, but I've never been more sure of anything than right now." Standing up, she holds her hand out for Joey. Dragging her to her feet, she kisses her softly before leading her toward her bedroom.

Feeling more nervous now that they were standing next to the bed, Charlie lets Joey take the lead, her heart racing when she feels Joey's lips on her neck, her light kisses making it difficult to breath as she works her way to Charlie's lips. Joey raises her hand to brush a strand of hair from Charlie's face, "There's no going back if we do this."

"I don't want to go back," Charlie says as she kisses her hungrily. "God I want you Joey," she whispers against her lips, groaning into Joey's mouth when she feels her hands working on her buttons, her uniform shirt sliding off her shoulders, falling to the floor, the cool air on her naked skin doing little to dull the fire within. "Oh god," Charlie's voice catches as Joey cups her breasts through her bra, her senses in overdrive when one of Joey's hands finds its way to her back, her feather light touches driving Charlie crazy as the hand makes it way up her back. Joey captures her lips again as her hand expertly unsnaps Charlie's bra, pausing briefly to gaze into Charlie's eyes, before letting go, revealing Charlie to her.

"Oh god, you're gorgeous," Joey gasps at the vision before her. Feeling exposed standing there half-naked in front of Joey, Charlie steps into her, gasping when her nipples brush against Joey's shirt. "She's going to be the death of me," she thinks as her shaking hands make slow work of Joey's buttons. Joey grabs her hands gently, smiling as she releases them. Keeping her eyes on Charlie's, Joey finishes what Charlie had started, her shirt joining hers on the floor. Charlie stops her when Joey starts to remove her bra, "Let me." With more confidence, Charlie moves her hands behind Joey, her fingers fumbling a little at the clasp before meeting with success. Grinning a little sheepishly, Charlie slowly slides Joey's bra off, finding herself staring unashamedly at Joey's breasts. Joey gently lifts her chin with a fingertip, her lips finding Charlie's again.

Losing all sense of time, Charlie finds herself on her back, totally naked as Joey moves onto the bed beside her. Starting with Charlie's lips, nuzzling her way along her neck, Joey kisses her way down Charlie's body. "So perfect," she murmurs against Charlie's breast, the warmth of her breath sending a jolt through Charlie, surpassed moments later when Joey's mouth finds her nipple. Charlie cries out when Joey takes the nipple into her mouth, her teeth gently grazing over the sensitised nipple as her fingers gently pinched the other nipple.

Charlie's hands grip the sheets tightly as Joey's mouth finds her other nipple. Panting breathlessly, her body alive with sensations she had never experienced before, Charlie's unable to stop the moans escaping as Joey continued to torture her. "Joey, please."

Smiling at the desperation in Charlie's voice, Joey devotes a little more time to Charlie's over-sensitised nipples before reluctantly moving away. Covering Charlie's body with her own, Joey gazes down at her with undisguised lust as she allows her breasts to rub sensually against Charlie's, their nipples dancing against each other, making them both gasp in pleasure at the contact, Charlie's hands gripping Joey's hips almost painfully. Joey captures her mouth again as her hand moves lower, feeling Charlie's belly flutter as she runs her hand gently over her skin, moving lower still, Charlie's legs opening of their own volition. Joey groans against Charlie's lips when she finds her wet and more than ready. Running her fingers through the wetness, not quite entering Charlie, teasing her, making Charlie arch her hips off the bed as she tries to end the torment, "Please Joey," Charlie's voice barely a whisper. Finally relenting, Joey enters her, her lips cutting off Charlie's cries as she draws her finger slowly out, before plunging back in. Raising her hips to meet each thrust of Joey's finger, Charlie feels her orgasm nearing.

"Ohhhh, God," she shouts out moments later as she climaxes. Her body still shaking from the powerful orgasm, Charlie's unprepared when she feels a second finger enter her, climaxing immediately. Her hips now thrusting up of their own accord as Joey's fingers continued to draw incoherent cries from her, her breath coming in increasingly frantic pants, Charlie's lost to the pleasures of her body and Joey's tortuous fingers. "Charlie," Joey's voice a rasp, her plea somehow making it through Charlie's haze of desire. Her hand moving with unerring accuracy between Joey's legs, Charlie gasps as she runs her fingers through the heat there. "God Charlie," Joey groans in pleasure, nearly climaxing when she feels Charlie inside her for the first time. Their mouths working hungrily against each other, their fingers quickly finding a rhythm together, it doesn't take long before they're crying out together, their climaxes leaving them both spent.

"Oh god," Joey says weakly as she collapses on Charlie, every nerve in her body still quivering. With what little strength she had left, Joey rolls on to her back by Charlie's side. Charlie rolls onto her side, resting her head on Joey's shoulder, her eyes closed. "That was absolutely amazing."

"Yeah, it was." Joey chuckles, "You know, when you said come home for lunch, this isn't quite what I was expecting."

"I don't want to move but we really do have to get back to work."

Joey sighs, "I know. How about a cold shower first?"

"We'll have to share if we don't want to be late back."

"Sharing sounds good."

When neither of them move, Charlie opens her eyes. Finding the view she had too hard to resist, Charlie leans forward, gently taking Joey's nipple into her mouth, the unexpected move drawing a gasp from Joey. Too wrapped up in their renewed explorations, neither hear the front door opening, nor the footsteps that were drawn to the bedroom by their sounds of passion and neither realised until it was too late that the bedroom door wasn't closed.

"Oh my fucking god!"


	40. Chapter 40

Leah stands there staring open-mouthed at them as Charlie hurriedly drags the covers over their naked bodies. "I um, I um, oh god, I am so sorry," Leah spins on her heels and rushes out of the room.

Charlie, blushing from embarrassment, turns to Joey, "I guess it's not so secret anymore."

Joey moves away from her and sits on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands.

"Joey, it's going to be ok, I'll talk to Leah, ask her not to say anything." Charlie grows worried when Joey says nothing. "Joey, please talk to me."

"This was mistake Charlie," her words slicing through the hearts of them both. "This should never have happened."

"Joey, please don't say that." Charlie moves behind her, wrapping her arms around her. "Joey, I have never felt or experienced anything like I just did with you and I don't want this to be a once off thing."

"Charlie, this can never happen again."

"Why not Joey, I wanted this to happen and so did you." When Joey shrugs off her arms and stands up, Charlie looks at her sadly, "At least I thought you did."

"We just got busted Charlie, soon this will be all over town."

"I told you, I'll speak to Leah, make sure she doesn't say anything."

"You can't guarantee that." Joey turns her back on her, unable to face her as she starts to dress.

"Joey, you can't just act like this didn't happen or that it didn't mean anything."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"You enjoyed this Joey, as much as I did."

"What if I did, Charlie, it doesn't change the fact that this is no longer a secret."

"You were the one who told me that this wasn't going to stay a secret for long."

"I also said I just wanted it to be us, without all the judgements and whispering."

"I'm pretty sure Graves and your sister already suspect or know, so now that Leah knows, what, you're just going to throw this all away?" Charlie asks in growing annoyance at Joey's refusal to look at her. "Joey, please tell me what's wrong."

Joey hangs her head, her shoulders slumping. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this," she says, finally admitting to herself that her sister was right, she wasn't ready for this.

Charlie jumps off the bed, hugging Joey from behind. Joey leans back against her embrace, closing her eyes as she revels in the contact. "I'm scared Charlie," her confession surprising Charlie, still not used to this side of Joey, so different from the brash and confident one.

"Scared of what?"

"I came here to investigate a cop's murder, not to become involved with someone." Joey shakes her head, "I wasn't looking for this."

"Neither was I." Charlie kisses her cheek. "We can get through this together," she tries to reassure her, a sudden chill coming over her that had nothing to do with her standing there naked.

Joey turns in her arms, "I need some space Charlie. Don't say anything," Joey says, placing her finger to Charlie's lips. "I have all these things going through my mind at the moment and I can't think clearly." Gently caressing Charlie's face, "Especially when I'm around you."

"Please don't walk away Joey," Charlie pleads.

Joey pulls away from her, "I'm sorry Charlie." Joey pauses at the door when she hears Charlie's soft words, "I'm falling in love with you." Her heart breaking at Charlie's heartfelt words, Joey refuses to turn around or say anything, closing the door to both the room and her own heart as she rushes past Leah and out of the house. Leaning against the car, she angrily brushes away her tears. Glancing back towards the house, she resists the urge to rush back into Charlie's arms and climbs into the car, almost hating Charlie for bringing this unwelcome complication into her life, for making her feel something again.

* * *

When Charlie doesn't come out any time soon, Leah knocks softly on the door, "Charlie?" Getting no reply, Leah opens the door to find Charlie curled around a pillow, crying. Leah sits on the bed, "I'm so sorry Charlie, I had no idea you were home and I heard the um," Leah blushes.

"You heard us."

"I knew Angelo was still away so I thought that Ruby or Nicole had snuck home and were up to something."

"It's ok Leah," Charlie says, feeling dejected. "I should have closed the door."

"I called Irene to watch the diner, so if you want to talk about this, then I'm here for you."

"I know how you feel about infidelity and you just caught me having sex with a married woman."

"I'm here as your friend Charlie, no judgements. Now, how long has this been going on?"

"Not long and this was the first time we had made love." Charlie hugs the pillow tighter. "I kept telling myself that this was wrong, that she's married and I'm engaged so nothing should happen and I really did try to fight this, but as soon as I'm near her, all I can think of is being with her and nothing else."

Leah is surprised by her words, never having heard Charlie speak like that about anyone before, including Angelo. "You really have fallen hard for her, haven't you?"

Charlie sits up, grateful she had put on a t-shirt as she looks at her with sad eyes, "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her and I want her more than I've ever wanted anyone. She makes me feel things Leah, things I have never felt before and making love with her was so amazing that I never wanted it to stop."

"Then I really am sorry for barging in."

"This wasn't planned, the relationship, any of it and today, we just hadn't seen much of each other alone lately so we decided at the last minute to come home for lunch."

"Interesting lunch," Leah quips "And I think you just saw a whole lot more of each other and so did I." Charlie manages a chuckle. "I take it by the way Joey raced out of here she wasn't happy about being discovered."

"She just became so distant and was acting like it was all a mistake." Charlie wipes a tear from her face, "And now she says she's scared and wants space, but I think it's over."

"If this was your first time, maybe it was my walking in made it all that much more real and she panicked."

"Maybe. You don't seem all that shocked about us, I mean aside from walking in on us," Charlie blushes again.

"I certainly wasn't expecting such a demonstration, but I've seen the looks that pass between you, I just thought I was imagining it all."

Charlie shakes her head, feeling stupid, "And here we were trying so hard to keep this secret."

"Most people wouldn't notice, but despite our recent distance, we've been friends a long time and I know you Charlie. I guess now I know why you weren't missing Angelo," Leah muses as Charlie offers her a wry smile. "Is this what you really want Charlie?" Leah asks in a kind voice, wanting to make sure her friend had thought everything through. "Joey will be leaving once the investigations are over and she's married," she reminds her. "Do you know if Joey's even willing to leave her husband?"

"We've never talked about him, not really, but from what I've gathered, there's trouble in the marriage. Leah, I didn't enter into this lightly and I knew from the start that Joey and I may not last once the investigations are over," she says sadly.

"But things have changed, haven't they?"

Charlie drags her knees against her chest, "I told her I was willing to risk the pain just to feel this with her for as long as possible, but it's almost unbearable the thought of losing her."

Leah puts her arm around her. "Then maybe you should end this now, before you get in any deeper."

"It's too late because when she leaves, she's going to take a piece of my heart with her."

"Then you need to fight for her."

Charlie looks at her in surprise, "You're telling me to actively pursue a married woman and win her from her husband?"

"I don't approve of infidelity Charlie, but if Joey feels the same for you as you do for her, then by staying with her husband out of loyalty and not love, then she's not being fair to him or to herself, and that's not how I think a marriage should be." Leah grins, "And VJ would never forgive you if Joey left. He's done nothing but talk about her since they met."

"Ruby's the same."

"There is one thing I want to know Charlie, is there a child involved?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Joey was great with VJ and the girls, but I noticed a sadness in her eyes when she was with them, like she was missing someone."

"I'm sorry Leah, it's not my place to tell you."

"I take that as a yes then. Don't worry Charlie, I won't say anything, but this is even more reason for Joey to work out where she belongs; with you or with her husband because kids pick up on things like that and it can make them very resentful if they realise that one of their parents isn't as involved in the marriage as the other."

"I know," Charlie says, knowing from her own experiences with her father's infidelities. "And I feel guilty myself for cheating on Angelo but being with Joey has made me realise that I can't marry him. I don't love him, at least not enough to marry him."

"Are you sure about that?" Leah asks.

"Deep down, I've known for a while that I can't marry him."

"Since Joey arrived?"

"I'd like to think that it was just my developing feelings for Joey that are to blame, but I've had my doubts ever since I said yes to him. If my father hadn't been standing there with him when he proposed, I think I would have said no." Charlie smiles wryly, "Joey accused me of marrying Angelo to please him and my father, even Georgina said something similar, but I just hadn't really wanted to admit until now that I had made a mistake by saying yes."

"You've only been engaged for a short time Charlie, but you've been together for over two years," she reminds her.

"I know that and I did love him, but I guess I always knew a marriage was never going to work. We want different things Leah, he wants kids, I don't, or at least I have serious doubts about wanting kids and for most of our relationship, he's been the one calling the shots." Charlie smiles fondly, "I guess I can blame Joey for that, she showed me how to stand up to my father and to be more confident in dealing with things, especially Angelo."

"She really has been good for you."

"She's made me realise that I was just going through the motions, doing things to please others, whether it made me happy or not. I just wish he was here so I could get this over with."

"You're really going to end it with him?"

"Even if I have no future with Joey, I know I don't have one with Angelo."

"At least Ruby will be pleased," Leah says, overjoyed that Charlie was finally seeing the light.

"Ruby's never really liked any of my boyfriends."

"From what I've seen, she absolutely adores Joey."

Charlie chuckles, "How pathetic am I that my daughter sees more than I do about the men in my life."

"I've met your father, so I know growing up with him couldn't have been easy, always trying to meet with his expectations, but you've given Ruby a loving and supportive upbringing, always encouraging her and it's allowed her to see things differently."

"He'll never forgive me for not marrying Angelo."

"If he cared for you Charlie, he'd want you to be happy no matter what. You're in your 30s Charlie, it's time to live your life the way you want to, to live your dreams without feeling guilty."

"It's not just that. Leah, what if I'm gay?"

"If?" Leah asks in amusement.

"Joey is the only woman I've ever been attracted to, for all I know she will be the last but it won't matter because my dad will hate me when he finds out. That's another thing my father and Angelo have in common, their bigotry and prejudice."

"They're not worth worrying about Charlie."

Charlie nods a little, putting her arm around her friend, "I've missed this, being about to talk to you."

"So have I, but I felt uncomfortable around here after what Angelo accused Roman of."

"Leah, did you believe Belle when she said that she was having an affair with Angelo?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Charlie, but she felt so guilty for cheating on Aden with Angelo."

"And do you think he assaulted her?"

"That, I'm not sure about," Leah says truthfully. "Belle was prone to dishonesty, but the guilt she felt for Aden's death was so real, which is why I believed her about the affair. I don't know if Angelo was the one who told Aden or Aden had just figured it out, but there was an affair, of that I'm certain," Leah tells her, thinking it wise not to mention that Belle had had an abortion.

"Did you and Roman ever blame Angelo for Aden's death?"

"What he and Belle did was wrong, but Aden had a drinking problem and it wasn't the first time he had gotten behind the wheel when he shouldn't have. Aden was responsible for his own death."

"How could I have been so wrong about Angelo?"

"You were in love and you wanted to see the best in him."

"Yeah, well now I'm wondering how much of what I've heard about Angelo is true."

"Charlie, everyone thinks he's a great guy and if it hadn't been for Belle, I'd probably still believe that and as long as you still believe in innocent until proven guilty, you should hold on to that. You can't be objective now, not where Angelo and Joey are concerned."

"I suppose not," Charlie says, still hoping that Angelo wasn't the man that Joey said he was.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Shower and get back to work."

"Joey's going to be there."

"I know." Charlie sighs, "I'm going to give her the space she asked for, at least for the moment."

"And then?"

"And then we finally need to talk about her marriage and my engagement."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"I hated her at first but I love her now, she's a part of me," Charlie admits. "The last few days have been torture, trying to find a little time here and there to be together and after making love with her, I have no idea how I'm going to survive the next couple of days, but I'm going to give her the time she needs to think things through and unless she tells me she still loves her husband and is never going to leave him, then I'm going to fight for her."

"I hope you win Charlie, because I like this new, confident you." Leah hugs you, "Not to mention that I've never seen you so happy as when you're with her, even when you're trying to hide your feelings."

"I just hope no one else sees that until we go public."

"Now, that is confidence."

"Not really, just acknowledgement that this is a small town and it's only a matter of time before it gets out, especially if Angelo and I break up."

"I don't know Joey that well, but I like her so you have at least one person on your side."

"Thanks Leah. I really should be getting back to work." Charlie climbs off the bed, "Oh and Leah, I really don't want you to be here alone."

"It's the middle of the day."

"This guy is dangerous and unpredictable, who knows when he will strike next."

"You're really worried, aren't you?"

"We kept the worse from the press, but it was bad Leah, much worse than the others, so please, be careful."

"I'll leave when you do."

"I won't be long."

Leah watches Charlie walk to the bathroom, hoping that Charlie was strong enough to break away from Angelo and fight for Joey. Leah shakes her head as she leaves the room, wondering why she was so supportive of Charlie wooing a married woman.

* * *

Stroking himself as he lies naked on his bed amid the dozens of photos he'd taken of her in the past few days, the impulse getting harder to ignore as he waits for the right moment when the whore would get what she deserved.

* * *

Having raced home to shower, Joey reluctantly heads back to work, feeling guilty for walking out on Charlie like that, but too confused to know what to do about it. Watson, noticing her sister's mood as soon as she arrives back from lunch follows her to her office.

"Where's Charlie?"

"How the fuck would I know," Joey snaps at her sister.

"You left with her."

"Well obviously I didn't come back with her," shutting the door in her sister's face.

"Fuck, I knew this would happen," Watson mutters, leaning against the door for a minute, trying to calm down, almost certain now that Joey had ignored her and started something with Charlie. "Why Joey, why are you doing this to yourself," she says softly, glaring at the young constable who was unfortunate enough to walk by at that moment, "You, I want a complete inventory of the stock in the storeroom."

"Yes Watson," he scurries away, not really wanting to know what had put her in this mood.


	41. Chapter 41

Ruby winces when her mother slams the front door, a common occurrence the last two days.

"Mum, are you going to try to knock the door off its hinges every day?"

Charlie sits downs next to her, "Sorry, I've just been kind of distracted lately."

"Funny how your foul moods lately usually coincide with Joey's. Is there something I should know about?"

Charlie rubs her brow, "This is just something between Joey and I, nothing for you to worry about."

"You know, Joey said the same thing to me earlier when I saw her."

"You saw her?"

"I ran into her at lunchtime." Ruby takes a deep breath, "Mum, I know something is going on between you and Joey and I don't mean as just friends." Charlie stares at her daughter, sighing. "You and Joey are together, aren't you?"

"I don't know Ruby."

"But you want to be with her, right?" Ruby asks hopefully.

"Yes, I want to be with her," she finally admits to her daughter.

"So why aren't you?"

"Aside from the fact that neither of us are free at the moment, things just aren't that easy."

"Mum, do you love her?"

Charlie puts her arm around her daughter, "Would it bother you if I did?"

"I don't really care that you could be gay mum, I just want you to be happy and I really like Joey." Ruby pokes her mother in the side, "And you haven't answered my question."

"Yeah, I think I do."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm just giving her some space to sort out things."

"What if she decides to go back to her husband?"

Charlie feels a headache coming on with her daughter's endless questions, questions she'd been asking herself lately. "If she chooses that, then it's over."

"You'd just let her go?"

"She's married Ruby, it's not so easy for her to just walk away."

"What about you and Angelo, can you just walk away?"

Charlie chuckles at Ruby's hopeful look. "When Angelo comes home, I'm going to call off our engagement."

Charlie had barely gotten the words out when Ruby was flinging herself into her arms. "I'm so happy mum."

"You really didn't like him, did you?" Charlie asks as Ruby sits back against the couch again.

"I tried to like him mum, but I always felt like he never wanted me around."

"I take it you approve of Joey," she asks with amusement.

"Joey's great and apart from that time when you'd accused her, she's always made me feel welcome."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up Ruby."

"I'm just glad you realised that Angelo was all wrong for you," Ruby says, while secretly hoping that her mother and Joey did get together. "But don't give up on Joey mum, because I like how you've been standing up for yourself and putting yourself first since she's been here."

"You will always be the most important person in my life Ruby."

"I know you love me mum, but you've always put me and everyone else first, so I really don't have a problem with you starting to think about yourself more."

"I've never regretting putting you first."

"I'm not going to be living at home forever mum, so if Joey's who you want, then I say, go for it."

Charlie chuckles at her daughter's persistence, "I have no intention of giving up on Joey, but if she chooses to stay with her husband, then I have to respect her wishes."

"Then I just hope she feels the same for you as you do for her." Ruby hugs her again as Charlie hopes for the same thing, the thought of losing Joey something she really didn't want to deal with.

"We need to keep this quiet for the moment Ruby, the less people who know, the better."

"Does Leah know?" Ruby asks, wondering why her mother was blushing. Charlie nods her head, too embarrassed to say anything more. Suddenly suspicious, Ruby's eyes widen, "OMG, you had sex with Joey!"

"Ruby, could you please not shout and tell the whole neighbourhood."

"Sorry," Ruby shrugs, feeling a little stupid. "I saw you in bed together that time she stayed over, but you were in your sleepwear, I just had no idea you had taken it that far."

"You saw us?" Charlie asks, wondering if she and Joey ever had a chance to keep this quiet.

"I saw that your bed was empty, I thought you must have gone for your run, so I checked to make sure Joey was ok."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to get scared." Ruby grins, "You two looked so cute all snuggled up like that, but I've actually been suspicious for a while that you may have been looking at Joey in a romantic way."

Charlie shakes her head, "I need to practice on my facial expressions I think."

"You deserve to be happy mum and I know you were with Angelo a lot longer than all the other guys combined but I never really thought he was the one to make you happy."

"There hasn't been that many Ruby."

"No, because most of the guys who asked you out didn't want a second date after they found out about me."

"Those guys weren't worth it." Charlie kisses her temple, "We're a package deal and I've never blamed you for any of my failed relationships Ruby."

"Do you think that deep down, they failed because you're gay?"

Charlie considers that for a moment, "No, I think I had just never found the right person and until Joey, I've never even looked at a woman in that way before."

"And Joey is that right person?"

"Ruby, what I feel for Joey is different to what I've felt in the past, but it's too early to say if she's the one or even where things will go between us."

"Well, I hope she is."

"So do I. Ruby, I don't want you bothering Joey about this or interrogating her."

"Ok, I won't say anything to her for the moment," Ruby assures her mother. "I just hope you sort everything out."

"One way or the other, we'll reach a decision, now let's talk about something else for a while."

* * *

Graves hesitates outside Joey's office door, not really looking forward to this, especially with the mood she had been in lately. Knocking, Graves rolls her eyes at Joey's bark. Taking a deep breath, Graves puts on a smile and walks in. "Hey Joey," ignoring her glare as she sits down.

"You wanted something?"

"Yeah, I want to solve these cases so I can get home in time for my first wedding anniversary in a few weeks, I want world peace and I want you to get off your arse and go and talk to Charlie."

"Stay out of it," she says angrily.

"Then snap out of it Joey, you've been an absolute cow lately, even more so than usual."

"Are you here to piss me off or do you actually have something relating to work."

Graves sighs in frustration. "I'm your friend Joey and I care about you, but you're making it very hard to be around you lately."

Joey bites back her caustic reply, knowing she was being unfair taking it out on Graves. "I'm sorry."

"Have you even talked to her at all since you had sex?"

"Who told you that?"

"Joey, despite your mood, you still have that, 'I've been laid' glow." Joey glares at her, before finally allowing herself to smile for the first time in days. "Usually having sex makes people happy, not grumpy."

"Yeah, but usually the roommate doesn't barge in and find you right in the middle of it."

"Oh shit, you got sprung?" Graves asks, unable to stop the laughter, despite Joey's frosty glare. "I'm sorry, it's not really funny," she says between laughter. Trying to be annoyed, Joey finds herself joining in, "Actually, I guess I can see the funny side, especially when I remember the look on Leah's face."

After a little more laughter, Graves gets serious. "What are you doing running away Joey?"

"It wasn't just Leah walking in on us, I just had this sudden overwhelming sense of guilt."

"It's been 14 months Joey, you have nothing to feel guilty about," Graves tells her, despite knowing that Joey would still feel guilty, no matter what she said.

"That's not the only reason Graves, I've been less than truthful since I got here."

"So you're a private person, it's not your fault that people have just jumped to conclusions, including Charlie."

"We both know there's more to it than that."

"Then talk to her Joey, you don't have to keep everything from her."

"But how can I tell her some of it and not the rest, that's still lying to her."

"What you'd still be keeping from her you're doing for very good reasons and don't forget that Georgie and I are in on this too. You're not alone in this Joey and I think that when Charlie eventually finds out the whole truth, after the initial shock, she'll understand why we kept her in the dark."

"Would you in the same position?"

Graves groans, wishing Joey hadn't asked her that. "Ok, so a lot of grovelling and begging for forgiveness may be involved, but if you want her half as much as I think you do, you need to start talking to her."

"It's not that easy for me." Graves sits back in shock, realising that her friend was actually scared. "I don't want to get hurt again," Joey admits in a soft voice.

"I understand Joey, but give yourself a chance and don't throw everything away because of your own insecurities."

Joey nods slowly. "So, I take it there was actually another reason you risked the wrath of the bitch by entering the pit of hell?"

Graves grimaces, "You heard that?"

Joey grins, "I hear everything Graves, I thought you would have realised that by now."

"Just so you know, I was just repeating what Georgie had said to me once."

"I'll be sure to say something to her about that," enjoying Graves sudden discomfort. "So?"

"So, the boss called while you were out."

"Not good, huh?"

"He's getting antsy about a result, especially as it's a cop's murder we're investigating and also a cop who is a suspect."

"We know that Moreland's murder and what happened on the Maru is all tied to the same people, but we need more time to prove it."

"We know that Joey, but we can't really explain how we know so much."

"Fuck," Joey says in annoyance at having their hands tied. "Until we identify all the cops that are on their payroll and not just the ones we already know about, we can't risk revealing our hand too soon."

"What we need is something on O'Malley to get him to talk, so we can break Rosetta's alibi."

Joey nods in agreement. "Even if we can't place Rosetta at the murder scene, the fact that he lied about his alibi should be enough to keep the suspicion on him and the boss off our backs."

"Exactly."

"Ok Graves, you obviously know something, so spill."

"Rumour has it, that O'Malley has been gambling big time and has a few money problems."

"Now that is interesting. How reliable is the source?"

"Very."

"Put a tap on his finances, hopefully the same friend who bailed him out last time will do so again."

"Will do." Graves heads to the door, "I meant what I said before Joey, talk to her."

"I will when I'm ready."

"Just tone down the grump then, Georgie and I still have to share the house with you."

"I'll think about it," Joey says, her lips twitching as Graves closes the door, before it opens again and Graves sticks her head in.

"I forgot to mention that Ruby called earlier too; seems she and Leah have decided to throw a girls night to cheer up Charlie and invited the three of us." Graves grins evilly at her, "I took the liberty of accepting on your and Georgie's behalf." Joey stares at her horrified. "And it would be rather rude to cancel at this late time, so you have about an hour to go home, shower and girly yourself up." Graves waves and shuts the door, leaving a shocked Joey wondering why Ruby had never said anything earlier when she spoke to her and wondering how the hell she was going to survive being around Charlie with her sister in the same room.

* * *

"Ah Leah, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to let my sister teach your son how to play cards."

"Why not?" Leah asks as she looks over at the table to where Joey and VJ were teamed against Ruby and Nicole with Graves dealing.

"Well, ah, how should I say this," Watson pauses, "She cheats."

"I do not."

"She also has bat like hearing."

"At least I don't have a big mouth prone to scurrilous accusations of an untruthful variety."

"What's that mean Joey?" VJ asks his new friend.

"It means VJ, that my sister is full of hot air and she lies," Joey informs him.

"Don't listen to her VJ, she lies," Watson defends herself.

Leah chuckles as her son tries to work out who to believe. A little unsure how tonight was going to turn out, she was pleased to see how quickly Joey had relaxed once the kids had gotten involved, though she was still concerned by the tension and the looks that passed between Joey and Charlie, not to mention the way Georgina was carefully watching them.

"She doesn't really cheat, does she?" Leah asks Watson.

"Actually, she does, right Charlie?"

Forced to drag her eyes from Joey, Charlie nods her head. Leah frowns, "Maybe I should stop them."

"I am shocked," Joey says with a wounded expression and her hand over her heart. "Shocked that you would even suggest that I would corrupt one so young."

Charlie and Leah try to keep a straight face at her obviously fake expression. "I have to agree with Joey," Graves pipes up. "She's more into corrupting me than kids."

"It's already too late for you Graves," Watson points out.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with corrupting Graves, she came like that."

"No, I'm pretty sure she started as an idealistic, young, obedient and open-minded young cop and not the devious, sarcastic, little trouble maker who is so much like you now, that it's scary."

Joey thinks that over for a moment, before looking at her sister. "Then clearly it's all your fault, because everyone says I take after you."

Everyone laughs at Watson's expression, "Shit," she mutters, "I walked right into that."

* * *

He curses as once again he couldn't catch her alone. Knowing he should move onto someone else, he can't, not now that the impulse to have her was so strong.

* * *

"Was this yours or Ruby's idea?" Joey asks Leah when she finds her alone in the kitchen a short time later.

"In a way, it was both our idea. Charlie's been miserable and I understand that you were scared and needed time to think about things, but it's been two days and it's not fair on Charlie."

Joey leans against the counter, her arms folded. "What is this, gang up on Joey day?" she asks in amusement.

Leah grins, "I kind of got the impression from the way Graves pushed you into accepting my invite for dinner the other night that she's supportive of this, that's why I had Ruby call her first, but it was Ruby's idea to suggest leaving it to the last minute before Graves told you."

Joey glares at her before chuckling, "It was nicely played Leah and I'm going to have to have a word with Ruby and my dearly departed friend, Graves."

"We just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be able to refuse."

"I still could have."

"Yeah, but I was counting on the lure of Charlie to get you here."

"I want to do the right thing Leah, but it's complicated and having Georgie here, makes it even more so."

"Don't worry about her, I have hundreds of photos from my second honeymoon to bring out."

"Oh god, Georgie is so going to hate you for that."

"It's for a good cause."

"I know why Graves is interfering, but why are you?"

Leah takes a moment before she answers. "Charlie is my friend and I think you could be really good for her."

"This could still go nowhere," Joey points out.

"I realise that, but isn't it better to have at least tried than to just walk away because you think it's too hard?" Leah walks over to her, "She cares about you Joey and she really wants to be with you."

"Look Leah, I appreciate that you're trying to look out for Charlie, but there are things that you don't know about me."

"You really are a woman of mystery, aren't you?"

Joey smiles wryly at her, "Not deliberately or by choice."

"I have my suspicions about one of the things you're not telling her and I'm not going to say anything to Charlie for the moment, because I think it should come from you, but I'm guessing that there's more that you're not telling her." Leah puts her hand on her shoulder, "Talk to Charlie, whatever you're keeping from her, I'm sure she'll understand."

"I only wish it was that easy," Joey says, wondering how closely Leah and Graves had colluded today.

"You need to start being honest with her, because I don't want to see Charlie hurt."

"I really don't want that either. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The other night you were talking about your second husband cheating on you."

"That's right, Dan cheated on me for months before he left me to go back to his ex-wife, who was one of my best friends at the time."

"Then why are you encouraging Charlie to cheat on her fiancé when it's obvious how much your husband's betrayal hurt you?"

Leah smiles when she realises that Joey had left off her own adultery, convincing Leah even more about her suspicions. "Maybe it's a little bit of spite towards Angelo, but if it means that Charlie is finally seeing that Angelo is wrong for her, then just this once, I'm willing to look the other way."

"How long have you been on the anti-Angelo bandwagon?"

Leah chuckles, "There's more of us out there than you think. Angelo has always come across as this easy-going, cheeky and charming guy and for years I believed that and even after he killed Jack, I was willing to forgive him, but after what he did to Belle and Aden, I started to see him differently. I wish I had said something to Charlie earlier, but we had already started to drift apart."

"It wouldn't have mattered, because Charlie wasn't ready to hear it at the time."

"Well maybe she is now," Leah says. "Charlie deserves to be happy and I think that she could be with you, that's really the main reason why I'm doing this."

"I'm surprised you are so open minded about this."

"Why, because you're two women who have the hots for each other?"

"I was always led to believe that small towns bred small and narrow minds."

"No doubt there will be plenty of those about but there are also plenty like me, who just love a good love story and just want their friends or family members to be happy."

Joey grins, "Gay uncle?"

"Brother. Chris and his partner have been together for 10 years now." Leah rests her hand on her shoulder again, "Speak to Charlie, I'm not saying you have to declare your undying love or reveal all your secrets tonight, but you need to tell Charlie something."

"I know."

Joey watches as Leah takes the snacks from the oven. "Leah, how long was it before you took off your wedding ring after Vinnie died?"

"Two years," she says as takes the snacks into the other room.

* * *

When Leah brings out her photos, Joey excuses herself to get some fresh air. A few minutes later, Charlie makes an excuse about making a phone call and joins Joey out on the patio. Charlie walks up behind her, "Joey, we need to talk."

"I know. Charlie," Joey starts to turn, her lips quickly occupied by Charlie's. A little hesitant at first, their kiss quickly grows more passionate. Ending their kiss with great reluctance, Charlie rests her forehead against Joey's as she links her arms around her, "I've missed you."

"I'm sorry I just left you like that."

"I understand that you're confused, I am to."

"You seem a lot more sure than I am."

"I'm not. These last couple of days have been hell without you and I've been worrying the whole time about what direction you will take." Charlie caresses her cheek, "I want to be with you Joey." Charlie waits nervously for Joey's response.

"Charlie, I think there are things that you need to know about me before we go any further." Joey sighs, stepping away from Charlie. Burying her hands in her pockets to keep them from taking Charlie into her arms, Joey looks Charlie in the eye. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What's going on here?" Watson asks as she walks toward them.

"Un-fucking believable," Charlie mutters at yet another interruption.

Watson glares between the both of them, making them feel like guilty schoolgirls caught pashing behind the shelter sheds before her gaze settles on Joey. "So nice to see that you took my advice, Joey," she says sarcastically. Joey drops her head, hating the disappointment in her sister's eyes.

"Georgina, this is between Joey and I."

"And Angelo, we can't forget him now, can we?"

"Georgina, you don't understand."

"Oh, I understand all right, you two have been sneaking around having this little affair, hoping that no one would notice." Watson looks at her sister again, "Joey, it's time we left." Charlie glances at Joey, sensing her indecision. "Now Joey," Watson orders in a voice that usually had Constables scrambling for cover.

"I'll get my things," Joey says softly.

"Joey, stay," Charlie pleads, upset that Joey was letting her sister order her around. "Joey, you can't just say you haven't been honest with me and then walk away."

"I'm sorry Charlie."

Charlie turns on her friend, "Why are you doing this Georgina?"

"I'm protecting my sister."

"I won't hurt her."

"You're already distracting her Charlie. She nearly died out there in the bush because she wasn't thinking clearly and that's becoming a more regular occurrence. When you're around Charlie, you become her focus and that could get her killed."

Charlie stares at her in disbelief. "You can't keep Joey from falling in love because you're worried she may become distracted."

"Charlie, Joey is trying to put Angelo in jail for murder and even if you don't believe he's ever done anything wrong, you must know how he will react if he ever found out about you and Joey. I don't want to see either of you hurt Charlie."

"It's too late for that."

Joey and Graves come out, Joey looking downcast as she avoids Charlie's eyes. "Joey, please stay, we need to talk," Charlie tries one last time.

"Joey, come on," Watson tugs on her sister's arm.

"Fuck off Georgie," Joey pushes past her, walking off alone into the night.

"Joey," Watson starts after her, but is stopped by Graves.

"Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Stay out of this Graves."

"No," her anger surprising Watson. Graves glances over her shoulder at Charlie and Leah. "I'm sorry about this."

"How could she just walk away again?" Charlie asks, heartbroken.

"Just don't give up Charlie," Graves says as she drags Watson away before she could do anymore harm.

"Charlie, I really believe that Joey wants to be with you," Leah assures her, "She's obviously very confused about things at the moment and I guess having everyone tell her what she should be doing can't be helping."

"What do you mean?"

Leah looks at her guiltily, "I kind of had a talk to her earlier and I'm pretty sure Graves had a talk with her and then having her sister react that way, I guess it's just making everything so much harder."

Charlie sighs as she sits down, "She said there were things that I needed to know before we went any further."

"That should tell you something Charlie, that she was willing to open up to you about things."

Charlie looks at her, tears in her eyes, "Except that she's been lying to me and maybe after she tells me, I won't want to be with her."

"Do you think she kept things from you to deliberately hurt you?" Thinking about how and why she kept Harley a secret, Charlie shakes her head. "Then wait until you talk to her Charlie."

"If I get a chance to talk to her."

"Joey wasn't happy with her sister and neither was Graves." Leah smiles reassuringly at her, "Once everyone's tempers have cooled down, I think Georgina will be very embarrassed about how she treated her sister and no doubt Joey's feeling embarrassed as well, so just give them time."

"How much time? I've already given Joey space, how long am I supposed to wait?" Charlie asks in frustration.

"That all depends on how much you want to be with Joey."

Charlie smiles wryly, "I'm not waiting forever though."

"I have a feeling you won't have to wait too long, not if Joey was willing to risk talking to you here tonight while her sister was nearby."

"I still can't believe that Georgina treated her sister like that or that Joey allowed herself to be treated like that."

"Georgina does have a forceful personality, but it did surprise me at how upset Joey got and it's really surprising how quickly they changed. It wasn't that long ago that they were joking with each other."

"Shit," Charlie realises that this wasn't the first time this had happened, thinking back to when she walked into the middle of a disagreement between the sisters the night Martha had made a pass at Joey.

"What is it?"

"I can't say Leah, only that knowing what I do about their childhood, I may need to make some allowances to the way they react to things." Leah nods in understanding. "If I didn't love her, I'd put this all into the too hard basket."

"Then you're not giving up?"

"She warned me that it wouldn't be easy and while it would be so much easier to just walk away, I don't think I can."

"Then don't."

"I just hope Joey can fight for this."

* * *

_Next chapter: Will Joey be able to defy her sister?_

_And the rapist strikes much closer to home, leaving a loved one fighting for her life._

_Any guesses as to what Leah's suspicions are?_


	42. Chapter 42

Graves drags a still protesting Watson into their home. "How could you humiliate her like that?"

"I didn't humiliate her."

"You treated her like a child in front of her girlfriend."

"Charlie is not her girlfriend."

"Maybe not officially, but it's only a matter of time before she is." Graves finally releases Watson's arm. "I know you're still upset about nearly losing Joey out in the bush."

"My little sister could have died," her fear from that night still evident in her voice.

"You can't protect her from everything." Watson slumps onto the couch. "And you can't keep treating Joey like a kid."

"I don't."

"You do. You tried to send her home like a guilty little school girl caught disobeying you." Watson glares at her as she continues on. "Georgie, you're her sister, she looks up to you and while she's happy to piss you off, annoy and frustrate the hell out of you, the one thing she can't handle is disappointing you."

"I have never been disappointed in her."

"It seemed like that tonight when you made that remark about taking your advice."

Remembering the way Joey had dropped her head at her criticism, Watson puts her head in her hands, "Oh god, I don't ever want Joey to think that I'm anything like our mother."

"I doubt she ever would but you're too overprotective at times. She's not the little kid hiding under your bed any more Georgie, she's a grown woman with a 10 year old daughter."

"That's not why I'm doing this."

"Isn't it? You've felt guilty all these years for not being there for her as a kid and I know that Joey gets reckless and self-destructive at times."

"Too often," Watson mutters. "Joey nearly died because of her recklessness and if things end badly between her and Charlie."

"Georgie," she interrupts, "We don't know that things are going to end badly for them when they've barely even started." Graves sighs in frustration, "Look, we both know that Joey's going to make mistakes, especially where her love life is concerned, but you can't run her life for her."

"Graves, she's not as tough as she makes out, especially when her heart is involved and you know how vulnerable she becomes, how unsure she gets. I just don't want to see her hurt any more than she's already been."

"No one likes to see their loved ones hurt, but you risk hurting her even more by interfering the way you have." Graves leans forward, "You can't protect her heart, just as you can't protect her from life; you just need to be there to help her when she needs you."

"She's making a mistake and so is Charlie."

"Have you even considered that Charlie may be what Joey needs to finally move on?"

Watson nods reluctantly. "It's been 14 months Graves, of course I want her to move on, but she's still wearing her wedding ring. And I have seen the way she is with Charlie and under different circumstances, I'd probably be supporting them but all the time she's been at Angelo about his credibility, she's been less than honest herself. Charlie's not going to be happy when she finds out and let's not forget Angelo; do you really think he will just let Charlie walk away?"

"With that ego of his, I doubt he would even believe that Charlie's capable of cheating on him and no, I don't think he's the type of man to let her walk away without a fight, but that's up to Joey and Charlie to deal with."

"What if Charlie can't leave him, where does that leave Joey?" Watson asks, trying to find any reason why this was a mistake.

"There's a lot of what ifs and who the fuck knows, but it's not your place to tell them how to live their lives and you know what, Charlie's risking a lot here too Georgie and she's doing it because she cares about Joey."

"I don't want either of them hurt."

"Everybody gets hurt with love at some time and remember what happened the last time you tried to interfere in Joey's love life, she didn't speak to you for six months."

"Yeah, but I was right."

Graves shakes her head in exasperation, "God, you two are as bad as each other."

"And you're a romantic fool." Watson finally concedes, "I just hope that Charlie's the type of person who can handle a woman like Joey."

"She's doing a pretty good job of it so far and Joey definitely hasn't made it easy." Graves puts her arm across her shoulders, "They're both adults and all we can do is support them and be there for them if it all blows up in their face."

"You're a good friend Graves, it's going to be a shame if I have to kill you if this turns out to be lousy advice."

Graves grins at her and is just about to say something when Joey storms into the house, straight past them and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Watson and Graves look at each. "No way," Graves holds up her hands, "She's your sister, you deal with her."

"I guess this is my punishment," she mutters as she makes her way to her sister's room.

* * *

Walking into her sister's room, she lies on the bed beside her, both of them saying nothing for a few minutes as they stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Joey, I had no right to do that," she eventually says.

"No you didn't."

"And I never meant for you to think I was disappointed in you Joey, I never have been."

"But I am," Joey admits. "I feel like such a shit, Georgie."

Watson's heart breaks at the pain in her sister's voice, "You never planned for this to happen."

"No, but I could have stopped it before it started."

"How far has it gone?" Joey's silence telling her all she needed to know. "Joey, how do you feel about Charlie?"

"Aside from thinking she's the most gullible woman in the world for believing in a jerk like Rosetta, I think she's intelligent, funny, caring and drop-dead gorgeous."

"Are you in love with her?"

"No," Joey says in an unconvincing manner. "Georgie, I'm scared about what I'm starting to feel for her and that I'm the one who's going to be hurt when she finds out." Joey curls against her sister for comfort. "You warned me to pull back."

"I know I did, but I think it was already too late. Joey, you can't fight your feelings once you already have them."

"I've had meaningless sex in the past year, but making love with Charlie was different, it was amazing but then I felt like I was betraying the memory. It's been 14 months Georgie, am I ever going to be with someone without feeling guilty."

"Of course you will Joey, there's just no time frame for when you get over grief."

Joey plays with her ring, "I wish I could take this off."

"There will come a day Joey, when it feels right to do that."

"I hate this Georgie, I'm sick of the lies and I hate that I could lose her forever if she finds out."

"Look, I know that I said you weren't being fair to her by keeping her in the dark, but I was the one who wasn't being fair by saying that. Joey, it's not all your fault. You're a private person and it's not as if anyone has actually asked, they've just assumed some things about you." She shrugs, "And as for the rest, you're keeping things from her for a reason Joey. We don't know how she will react and everything could be ruined, not to mention lives endangered and you're not the only one deceiving her."

"But I'm the one sleeping with her."

"Charlie will be hurt by the deception, but she's a fair person, once the investigation is over, I'm sure we can make her understand why we did it."

"I don't have to let people make assumptions, it's just easier to let people believe what they want to." Joey sighs sadly, "At least it used to be easier."

"I'm sorry for stopping you tonight."

"I wasn't going to tell her everything."

"I know you wouldn't risk everything Joey, I just thought I was doing the right thing, that I was protecting you by keeping you apart, but I wasn't, was I?"

"She was already a distraction Georgie but being apart from her is so much worse. All I can think of is being with her, hating the lies and wondering if this is the last chance we have. I can't concentrate half the time." Joey goes quiet for a moment, "And then there's Martha."

"What's she got to do with it?"

"A lot. I slept with Martha, twice, and considering how Charlie feels about her, how understanding do you think she will be, especially if she finds out before I can explain why I did it."

"Fuck," Watson mutters. "Martha would take great pleasure in telling Charlie everything, with her own spin of course but you can't tell her about Martha just yet, not without revealing too much about Angelo as well and Charlie's reaction could ruin everything."

"I know that and that's why I hate this."

"Has Martha been hassling you again?" Watson asks, wishing she could lock Martha up well away from her sister.

"Not since you threatened to stick her phone up her arse."

"I might have another word with her, just to be sure."

"It's best if we both stay away from Martha."

"But I like hassling her, especially when I have a reason. It's so enjoyable seeing that look of surprise on her face that someone has the tenacity to stand up to her or call her on her behaviour."

Feeling comforted by her sister's support, Joey snuggles up closer to her side, "I love you Georgie."

"I love you too little sis." Kissing Joey on the top of her head. "Joey, you just have to stay strong and keep believing that everything will be all right in the end."

"I hope you're right."

"Maybe you should go and see Harley tomorrow," she suggests.

"Is that your way of keeping me from Charlie?"

Watson chuckles, "No, but Harley always puts you in a good mood and makes you believe anything is possible."

"I am missing her and being in a good mood will help me when I talk to Charlie."

"Then get some rest."

"Georgie?"

Watson rolls her eyes, "Yes?"

"I think you should talk to Charlie too."

"I'll think about it, now go to sleep, I don't want you driving to the city half asleep."

Watson waits until Joey is asleep before moving gently off the bed. Watching Joey sleeping peacefully, she leaves the room, hoping she had done the right thing by not standing in her way any more.

* * *

Watson waits until the end of shift the next day, before she stops by Charlie's office.

"Georgina, I thought you had gone home," Charlie says as she locks her gun away in the safe.

"No I was waiting for you. Can we talk about last night?"

"Sure, but can we make it quick, Ruby's visiting her dad, VJ's got a play date, so Nicole and Leah are going to be alone in the house."

"Charlie, that's a good thing, as long as they're together, they should be safe."

"I'm just worried that the rapist may start to take more risks and I also need to check in on Hogan's wife before I go home."

"I thought he had left earlier."

"No, he's stuck on a call out and his wife is due home from work shortly."

"Where are the kids?"

"His son is on a school camp and his daughter is at netball practice and he hasn't been able to get in touch with her."

"I can check in on her and stay with her until he gets home."

"Thanks Georgina, I'd feel a lot better if I can get home as quickly as possible."

"Charlie, I'm sorry about last night."

"Georgina, I get that you're only looking out for your sister, but you have no say in our relationship."

"I hate seeing her upset and the last couple of days she's been kind of down." Watson shrugs, "You two have been avoiding each other, I just assumed that she had gotten hurt again."

"I was giving Joey space to work out things."

"I know that now." Watson smiles wryly, "I've been reliably informed that I get overprotective of my sister."

"I really do understand that Georgina, especially considering Joey's past, but you need to let us deal with this ourselves. We both wanted this, it's just that Joey freaked out when we got busted."

Watson stares at her for a moment before breaking into laughter, "You got busted, as in..." she moves her hands suggestively.

Charlie blushes and nods.

"The little bugger left off that part," she chuckles some more.

"Georgina, I know that she's keeping things from me."

Watson holds her hand up, "I'm not going to reveal her secrets Charlie, that's up to Joey, but if you choose to pursue a relationship with her, then you need to be aware that she's not the most open person."

"Joey warned me that she wasn't the easiest person to love or get to know, she wasn't kidding."

"I know she comes across as this confident and tough woman, but she's not Charlie, not when it comes to relationships."

"I'm more than aware of that Georgina and I have no idea where things will go between us, but I'm willing to fight for her."

Watson studies her for a moment, surprised by Charlie's determination. "Joey has her own problems but so do you."

"Angelo," Charlie guesses. "Georgina, one thing that being with Joey has shown me, is that I can't marry Angelo." Her words surprising Watson again. "I tried to tell you last night, but you weren't in a very receptive mood and I know you have no reason to trust me where Angelo is concerned, but I assure you that I don't see my future as Mrs Rosetta."

"Do you see your future with Joey?"

"I honestly don't know, but it's definitely not with Angelo. This is all so new to me Georgina, but from now on, I'm making decisions about my future based on what I want, not what others want."

"I'm not going to stand in your way Charlie, but I don't want my sister hurt."

"Georgina, I don't want that either but I really want to see where I can go with Joey and I realise that there is still the matter of Joey's husband."

"Charlie, you really need to talk to Joey about her marriage."

Charlie frowns at her tone, "I know that there's problems or at least I think there are."

"Charlie, just talk to Joey."

"I was hoping to do that today."

"I suggested she go see her daughter, but she'll be back by the start of work tomorrow and in a much better mood."

"Georgina, are you sure you don't have a problem?"

"Oh, I have a problem, because I believe my sister will be hurt in some way, but it's also too late for her to walk away now without being hurt. It's time I let her live her own life."

"Thank you Georgina," she says as she gathers up her things.

Charlie feels so much better having cleared the air with her friend and starts to look forward to tomorrow as she heads home while Watson heads to the Hogan house, feeling a little better herself after talking to her friend.

* * *

"Damn it, I'm out of spices. Nicole, can you run to the diner and grab some oregano and basil and also some spuds?"

"What, now?"

"Sorry, but I've already started tea and I can't finish it without them."

"I don't know Leah, Charlie said no married woman should be home alone."

"It won't take you long and I'd go myself, but as you can see," Leah waves at her front, "I'm kind of wearing half of VJ's cake mix."

Nicole giggles at the usually clean clothed Leah now covered in bright green cake.

"Ok, I won't be long."

* * *

She was alone. He knew the risk was so much greater now, that he had no idea when one of the others might come home but it was too strong, he couldn't deny the need any longer. Heading to the window with the loose latch that he had discovered on a previous occasion, he jiggles the window as quietly as possible until the latch unlocks. Opening the window, he climbs in. Looking around, he realises he is in one of the bedrooms. Stealing his way to the door, he listens carefully. Not sure where she is, he takes a chance and opens the door a fraction. Hearing movement nearby, he ducks back in, leaving the door slightly ajar, hoping she wouldn't notice. He watches as she walks past the door, the smell of her perfume turning him on. Throwing the door open, he rushes her.

Hearing something behind her, she turns just as he barrels into her, knocking her backwards onto the floor. Momentarily stunned by the impact, she starts to fight back, struggling against his weight as he straddles her legs. "Keep still you bitch," he slams his fist into the side of her face. Using his knife, he slices through the material of her top and then her bra, while she lies stunned. He sighs in pleasure as his hands cover her breasts, squeezing them roughly. Feeling himself growing hard and desperate, he yanks her pants down past her knees, sitting on her hips. With his eyes focused back on her breasts, he doesn't notice when her eyes refocus, unprepared when she bucks her hips, knocking him off balance as he realises at the last second he'd forgotten to restrain her hands when her clenched fists slam into his solar plexus, the air rushing out of him. Still groggy, she tries to crawl away from him, his weight crashing into her again, sending her face first into the floor, feeling blood in her mouth from biting her lip. "You'll regret that bitch." Bringing his forearm around her neck, he drags her up to her knees, thrusting himself against her backside as he reaches around with his other hand to cup her breast. "Feel what you do to me?" groaning as his erection rubs against the constraints of his jeans. Slamming her head back, she catches him in the chin. "Fuck," he cries out, tightening his hold on her when she starts to squirm. "Stop fighting me bitch," bringing his forearm even tighter against her neck, the tip of his knife pointing to her face. Starting to see spots and afraid she was losing consciousness, she manages to duck her head a little and sinks her teeth into his forearm as hard as possible, drawing blood.

"Owwwwwww, you fucking bitch," clutching his arm. She struggles to stand as he tackles her legs, her head slamming into the coffee table as she falls. Crawling over to her motionless body, he rolls her onto her back, blood covering her face from the gash to her forehead, her chest moving up and down the only indication she still lived. Not fussed, he starts to unbuckle his belt, tugging his pants down, breathing a sigh of relief as he frees his erection. Moving between her legs, he curses and struggles with his pants as the door opens.

"What the fuck," shocked at the scene in front of her, without thinking, she rushes forward as he trips over his pants. Pulling them up at the last second, he gets to his feet, the knife flashing through the air and striking deep into her flesh. Giving a pleasing twist of his knife, revelling in the feel of the warm liquid that rushes over his hand, he pushes her off his knife, letting her slide to the ground with a groan, her hands trying unsuccessfully to stem the bleeding.

Looking down at her, his arousal almost painful as he watches the red stain growing at an alarming rate over her clothes and the carpet, her hands going limp as she loses consciousness. With the danger of being discovered too great to ignore again, he heads out the way he came, tugging off his mask, once again grateful he wore black as he feels her blood soaking through his clothes as he makes his way calmly into the evening.


	43. Chapter 43

Finally arriving home, she dumps her keys on the side table by the phone as she flicks the light on. "OMG," she slips in the blood as she rushes to her side, pulling her into her arms. "Oh god, please wake up," she says, placing her hand over the wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. "What were you even doing here?"she cries as she rocks her pale and motionless body, a groan drawing her attention to the other figure lying nearby.

* * *

Police and ambulance lights flash in the night as the neighbours watch what seems an endless trail of police coming and going from the house, as two stretchers are wheeled out and into the awaiting ambulances, a paramedic working frantically to keep one of them alive as the ambulances speed off, their sirens screaming into the night.

* * *

She sits in shock, covered in her blood, not seeing anything but the pale motionless body that had been in her arms, oblivious to the nurse's attempts to get her into clean clothes as she waits anxiously for any news.

"You need to change," the nurse tries again, her face full of compassion as she holds the clean clothes out in front of her. "You shouldn't let others see you like this."

Looking down, she sees the blood on her hands, on her arms, all over her. "Oh god."

"You can shower and change down the corridor," the nurse says as she pulls the distraught woman to her feet and leads her down the corridor. The nurse's heart goes out to the woman who was trembling against her arm.

* * *

With the blast of the water on her, the memories of the night come flooding back. Leaning against the shower wall, she slides down, pulling her knees to her chest as her tears blend with the water.

She doesn't know how long she stayed there, sitting huddled under the rushing water, she doesn't know how long it would have been before she could have moved if it hadn't been for the nurse seeking her out. Turning the water off, the nurse grabs the towel and squats by her side, wrapping the towel around her shoulders. "The doctor's finished examining your friend."

"She wasn't supposed to be there," she whispers.

"She's going to be all right," the nurse assures her, not sure which woman she had meant. "They both will be." Helping her to her feet, she hesitates before leaving her to dry herself and change into the clean clothes.

* * *

An hour after arriving at the house, she surveys the scene one last time, shuddering at the amount of blood on the floor, doubting that they'd ever be able to get the stain out of the carpet. As she looks, she recalls the cold that had gripped her heart when she had gotten the call. Dropping the phone, she had rushed out of her house without even explaining to the others. The sight when she arrived had very nearly destroyed her, her usually strong friend sitting broken on the floor, holding the motionless body in her arms, whispering her love and support over and over as she rocked back and forth, the shocked looks on the faces of every officer there, the soft moans coming from their younger friend as she sat watching them helplessly through the blood that had streamed down her face from the nasty gash on her forehead and then the struggle they had to drag her friend away so the paramedics could work on her. Her. Unable to even say or think her name for fear that she'd join her friend and breakdown. Wanting nothing more than to jump into the back of the ambulance and go with them, she had found an inner strength she never knew she had, taking charge of the scene and assuring the women as they were taken away that she'd get the bastard who did this to them, even though she doubted any of them had heard or understood her.

And now, standing here, she doesn't even know if she's still alive.

"How can you be so calm?" He asks her, concerned at the lack of emotion on her face.

"Because if I let go now, I'll completely lose it and I need to be strong for them," one of them so close to her heart she feared she wouldn't be able to go on if she lost her.

He places his hand on her arm in a comforting gesture. "Everyone will be ok."

"God I hope you're right Giles." She squeezes her hands shut almost painfully as she tries to hold onto her control. "I want this guy."

He glances around the room, feeling guilty that while his family had been sitting down to their evening meal, this was happening. "I never thought he'd go after her," he says of the woman he didn't know that well but had respected.

"None of us ever expected this, but we should have." She shakes her head, "She fits the profile; she's married and her husband is elsewhere."

"We didn't see it, because she's just staying here, she doesn't live here."

"We don't really know how he selects them, other than they're married and they're husbands aren't around at the time."

"I'm still surprised he went after her."

"He was obviously confident that he could overpower her, despite her training, though I don't think he was expecting such a fight."

"Judging by how she was found, it looked like he was going to rape her here and not in the bedroom. He also hadn't restrained her in anyway."

"The blood smears on the window showed that's how he left and most likely came in but that window isn't all that sheltered from prying eyes." She sighs in frustration, "Everything about this suggests that he took a huge risk coming here and not just because of who he attacked. None of them worked regular hours so he had no idea when someone else could turn up."

Giles thinks about that for a moment, "Maybe he just couldn't hold off any longer and when she fought back, it probably turned him on even more which would explain why he hadn't taken her to the bedroom."

"This is the second time he's left DNA behind and even though we still have nothing to compare it to, it worries me because he seems to be becoming more daring and dangerous."

When he hears her sigh again, he asks if she was really ok.

"No, I'm not," her voice starting to quaver. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep this up."

"Go to the hospital, there's not much more to be done here."

She shakes her head, brushing away the tears that were threatening to fall, "I need to keep busy." She starts to turn away when her eye catches something sparkling in the light. Frowning, she walks over to the small phone table and squats down. Thankful she still had the gloves on, she reaches under and picks up the sparkling object. Holding the ring and neck chain in her hand, she wracks her brain as she tries to recall why it seemed so familiar. "It must have come off in the struggle."

"What is it?" Giles asks as he moves to her side.

"OMG," she gasps when she reads the inscription on the inside of the ring. "I know who the rapist is."

* * *

Unable to stop her shivering, she listens to the doctor as he fills her in on their conditions.

"She's still in surgery. It looks like the knife missed hitting anything vital, but she's lost a lot of blood and is in shock. She's critical but stable for the moment."

Swallowing hard, "When will you know for sure?"

"She will be in surgery for some time yet, but she's a strong, healthy woman, I'm confident that she will pull through and make a quick recovery."

She nods her head, grateful for his confident assurances.

"Your friend Penelope is an extremely lucky young woman, if she had hit her head against the table any harder, she would have fractured her skull."

"She's ok though, right?"

"She has a severe concussion and she's feeling very dazed and frightened at the moment. She has bruising and scratches on her breasts and her throat is badly bruised from the pressure his forearm exerted on her, so she's having a little difficulty in talking at the moment. Has her family been notified?"

"Her husband will be here as soon as he can be." She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and stop the shivering.

"Would you like a jacket or something?"

"I'm not cold."

Realising why she was shivering, he urges her to stay positive, that she was going to pull through the surgery and recover. "Why don't you sit with Penelope and I'll let you know as soon as the surgery is over."

"Thank you doctor."

Walking hesitantly into the room, her friend looking very small as she lay huddled on the bed, the bruise on her neck standing out against her pale skin. Without any words spoken, she rushes to her side and they hold onto each other as the wait for news.

* * *

Sitting by her bedside, holding her pale hand while she sleeps, she starts when hands are placed on her shoulders. "Jesus!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Checking to see that her friend was still sleeping, she stands up, "Let's talk outside."

Glancing back into the room at the sleeping woman, she asks how she is.

"She finally fell asleep about an hour ago."

"What about," she stops, unable to even finish.

She shakes her head as the tears threaten to fall again. "I'm still waiting for news."

She pushes her fears back down again, "I would have been here sooner, but we found out who he was."

"What!" She says in disbelief. "Who did this to them?" She demands.

In answer, she hands her the evidence bag. Recognising the ring almost immediately, she shakes with anger, "I want to go with you to get this bastard."

"It's too late for that." She pauses for a moment, still unable to believe what they had found at his house. "He's dead."

"He's dead?" She says in confusion.

"He had overdosed."

"He's dead?" Her mind still not really grasping things at the moment.

"I don't know if he killed himself because he realised that once the ring was found it was only a matter of time before we came after him, or..." she pauses again.

"Or what?"

"There was no trace that he had ever had a wife; no photos, none of her clothes, absolutely nothing of hers remained."

She looks down at the bag still in her hand, "Then this ring was all that he had left of her."

"You know what, I really don't care why he killed himself because if he is our rapist, then the women of Summer Bay are safe again."

"You have doubts?"

"None at all, but I just want to allay everyone's fears by being absolutely certain, so I'm having his DNA run against the DNA found at the last two scenes."

"I take it you found other evidence then."

"We should talk about this later, just be happy that we got the bastard."

Feeling her knees buckling, she practically falls onto one of the nearby seats. "Are you ok?" she asks her friend.

"It's just been a long night, I'm still waiting for news and I don't know if I can even go home." She shudders, "All I will ever see is her lying there in all that blood, so lifeless."

"Hey," she sits next to her friend, her arm around her, fighting her own emotions as she comforts her friend. "Come home with me."

"I can't just yet, not until I know."

"I want to stay here with you, but I left in kind of a rush."

"It's ok, there's nothing you can do here except wait."

"I can be here for you."

"It won't be long until she's out of surgery and then I'll be with her." She smiles sadly at her, "I'll be fine."

"You don't have to be so strong."

"You're a good one to talk. If I didn't know how much you cared for her, I'd think you didn't care at all judging by your demeanour."

"It's been so hard, but I just needed to keep it together until we got him."

"Well you got him."

"Yeah we did, now I'm afraid if I let it out, I won't be able to stop."

"Then go home, be with them, they're probably worried out of their minds."

"It doesn't feel right leaving you here alone."

"I'm just going to go back into the room and sit with her while I wait for the doctor to come."

"Will you call me?"

"As soon as she's out of surgery."

"Are you sure?"

"No offence, but I'm barely holding it together myself and I don't think I'm up to dealing with you if you lose it too."

She hugs her, "Whatever the time, just call me, even if you just need to talk."

"I will."

* * *

Walking in the front door, the concern on their faces is too much, all the emotions she had kept in come flooding out. They listen in shock as she tells them what had happened, holding her afterwards as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Resting her head on the bed, she seeks comfort in the rise and fall of her chest, the gentle motion letting her know that she still breathes, despite her stillness. Hearing a noise behind her, she lifts her head, staring in surprise at the figure standing there. She rushes into the arms that have held her so many times before, those same arms holding her while she cries.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She hasn't been out of surgery for long, but the doctor says she's doing well, though she's not out of danger just yet."

"She's a fighter."

"Yeah, she is," she says as steps back, afraid she wouldn't be able to let go if she stayed there. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to see." Caressing her face, "I wish I could stay."

"It's ok, I know you can't."

"I love you."

"I love you too," her voice breaking with emotion.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine," holding her again.

"There's something that I need to tell you, but I can't, not until this is all over."

"It's ok, it won't be long now."

"I just hate not being able to be with you like this all the time."

"I hate it too." Leaning down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that leaves them both gasping.

"You should go before you're seen," she says regretfully.

"I know." Stepping away and leaning over the woman in the bed, brushing the hair from her forehead, whispering, "I love you, please be ok," before kissing her forehead tenderly. "You'll let me know when she wakes?"

"Yes, now go." Savouring their last kiss goodbye, she turns her attention back to the bed.

* * *

Despite the lack of sleep and the emotions of the previous night, she walks along the hospital corridor with her heart buoyed by the news that she was doing much better, though she still hadn't regained consciousness. Pausing by the door to her room, she takes a moment to smell the flowers in her hand as she works up the courage to take those final couple of steps. With a deep breath, she steps into the room, smiling a little at the uncomfortable way Watson had fallen asleep in the chair beside her sister's bed, her heart sinks when she notices two people on the other side of the bed. Recognising the little girl from the photo, she realises from her resemblance to the man holding her, that he must be her father and therefore, Joey's husband. Not wanting to intrude on the family at this tense time, Charlie backs out of the room, dumping the flowers at the nurse's station as she rushes from the hospital.

* * *

_Next Chapter: How will Charlie react when she finally learns the truth about Joey?_

_The identity of the rapist is revealed._


	44. Chapter 44

_Sorry for the delay, but the site wouldn't let me add the chapter yesterday._

_The answers to some of your questions are revealed._

* * *

"Good morning Penelope," Watson's cheerful greeting earning her a glare.

"Don't you bloody start," she warns, her voice not as husky as it was after her attack the previous night. "It's bad enough the doctor won't stop bloody calling me Penelope."

Watson chuckles, "It is your name Graves."

"I don't bloody care, he has no right to call me that," feeling stupid as soon as she said it. "I suppose it's all around town now," she moans.

"Probably. How's your head?"

"Still ringing but at least the doc doesn't think I'll scar." She rubs her forehead, "The stitches are annoying the hell out of me though."

Watson slaps her hand away, "Stop doing that."

"Between the stitches and the bandage catching on my hair, it's driving me nuts."

"Yeah, well, just stop it," Watson says, threatening to slap her hand away again.

Graves tucks her hands under the cover as she takes in her friend's tired and rumpled appearance. "Have you even left the hospital since this all happened?"

She shakes her head. "I couldn't leave while Joey was still in danger."

"The nurse told me that she was conscious now."

"Yeah, she woke up a little earlier and told me that I looked like shit, then went back to sleep." She smiles as she remembers the relief she felt when she had been woken by her hand being squeezed and she had seen her sister watching her. "The doctor's just examining her now, but she's doing much better. She's still weak, so it doesn't look like she'll be up to a lot of talking or much of anything for the next day or two."

"I'm just glad she's ok," Graves says, the relief in her voice obvious, before grinning, "And thank god she's going to be quiet for awhile too."

Watson laughs, finally starting to relax for the first time in a long time. "Too bad it'll only be for a day or two."

"She really is ok though, right?" she asks worriedly, "I mean, she's not going to have any permanent damage or anything like that?"

"She lost a lot of blood and she's going to be sore for some time, but the knife didn't hit anything major so she may not even be in hospital for very long."

"She saved me Georgie, if it wasn't for Joey coming home, that bastard would have raped me and then killed me," she shudders at the memories.

"Well he didn't, just remember that."

"I'm trying to but I can't help thinking what if."

"You don't have to worry now, he's dead."

"I know, everyone's been talking about it here." Graves sighs, still unsure whether she should feel safe or not. "Maybe when I hear all the evidence against him I'll be more willing to believe that it's all really over."

"I don't know all of the details yet, only that Charlie's confident that it's him and that the evidence will prove it."

"No one here seems to know who it was though?"

"I'm not sure if they've released his name yet, but it was Liam Murphy."

"Liam?" Graves looks thoughtful for a bit. "Oh, that guy who was singing at the nightclub?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I never would have picked him, he seemed so nice," she says, "A little intense maybe, but he didn't strike me as the type of guy who would hurt a woman."

"I don't think anyone would ever have suspecting him."

"Much like Rosetta, I suppose."

"Yeah, monsters hiding behind a pretty face. I didn't know Liam that well, but I did know his wife." Watson looks a little sad all of a sudden. "Bianca died of breast cancer not long before you and Joey came here."

"Breast cancer?" her thoughts starting to wander.

"Yeah. Despite having a double mastectomy, she died."

Graves thinks about that for a moment, "Shit, I guess that kind of makes sense about him cutting off the breasts."

"The original rapes stopped not long after he and Bianca got engaged. Being with Bianca must have been enough to make him stop and I guess after losing her like that, he just snapped again. Only this time, he wanted to inflict even more pain and suffering on his victims, probably because of his own pain at losing Bianca or whatever sick impulse controlled him."

Graves shakes her head as she tries to imagine Liam attacking her. "Some of it is such a blur, but other parts are so vivid." Graves goes cold, knowing how close she came to experiencing that pain for herself. "I didn't hear him until it was too late," a slight quaver in her voice.

"He got in through my bedroom window." Watson looks at her guiltily. "I'm sorry Graves, that latch has been loose for ages and I kept meaning to get it fixed."

"Hey," she reaches out and grabs her hand. "It's not your fault, Georgie, he always found a way in, if not through that window, he still would have gotten in, so I don't want you to feel guilty."

"It's not just that." The relief she felt earlier disappears as her guilt gets the better of her. "While I was babysitting Hogan's wife, you and my sister were being attacked." She wipes the tears from her face angrily, "I've failed to protect her again."

"Don't you dare blame yourself Georgie," she says vehemently. "None of us expected him to go after me or for Joey to be there."

"I just keep imagining her in my arms, she was so still, there was so much blood and I couldn't do anything."

Graves holds out her arms and she falls into them, finally allowing herself to let go of the pain, guilt and anger she had felt. "She's going to be ok Georgie." She smiles, "She is a Watson after all."

* * *

After a short time, Watson sits up, her tears gone for the moment.

"Did you get any sleep at all Georgie?"

"A little, but those seats aren't the most comfortable to fall asleep on."

Graves looks at her, "Did something happen while you were with Joey last night?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you just seem a little sad and I don't think it's because Joey was hurt."

Watson shrugs, "Last night was just a little lonely, that's all."

Knowing her friend wouldn't say any more, she lets it drop. "Georgie, it's been bugging me all night; why was Joey there, I thought she was visiting Harley?"

"She was, but Harley was invited to a sleep-over birthday party and really wanted to go so Joey came home early. Brett said something about her wanting to come home to talk to someone."

"Shit, Charlie, how has she been coping?"

"I haven't seen her since last night, but she was kind of weird. She seemed all calm even though I know it was eating her up inside."

"Sounds like she was trying to hold it together so she could cope and do her job."

"Yeah. She's so much stronger than I ever thought she was," she admits. "I don't know if I would have been able to hold it together, run the crime scene and then go after the rapist." She smiles wryly, "I was a mess, especially at first, so I know I wouldn't have been able to do much."

"Georgie, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

She shakes her head, "No I'm not."

"You are, Georgie. There's no shame in falling apart, especially when your little sister was fighting for her life."

"I was worried about you too, you know. Since you and Joey have been staying with me, I've gotten to know you a lot better Graves and I would have been annoyed if you had been killed."

"Annoyed," she says in amusement, "Just annoyed."

Watson grins wryly. "You know, outside of family, you're probably the best friend Joey's ever had and it'd be such an effort to break in a new friend for her."

Graves chuckles, "I feel the same way about her and speaking of staying with you, no offence Georgie, but I don't think I can go back into that place, at least not yet."

"I feel the same. You're stuck in here for at least another day, so I'm going to look around, see if I can find somewhere for us to stay."

"You're not staying there alone tonight, though are you?"

"Charlie invited me to her place, but I can't expect her to take us all in."

"I'm sure Joey wouldn't mind sleeping with Charlie," she says with a cheeky grin, "But there's no way in hell I'm sleeping with you."

Watson glares at her, "Why the hell not?"

"You snore."

"I...do...not...snore," she says slowly. "Besides, it doesn't matter, I should be able to find a place by the time Joey's out of hospital."

"You can't stand between them Georgie," thinking that was why she didn't want Joey staying with Charlie.

"I'm not, it's just that," Watson stops.

"What's up Georgie?" She asks, concerned by the worried look on her face.

"I guess I'm just surprised that Charlie hasn't been in to see Joey; she hasn't even called."

"She's probably busy following up on the investigation."

"I still would have thought she'd have been in to see Joey by now." Watson frowns, thinking that something was up. "Oh shit," she says, suddenly realising why Charlie hadn't been in to see them. "The nurse said that a cop dropped flowers off at the nurse's station about an hour ago."

"You think it was Charlie?"

She nods, "If she had gone to Joey's room, I can kind of guess why she left without saying anything." She winces at how Charlie must have felt when she saw the man she believed to be Joey's husband there. "Brett arrived during the night with Harley."

"Shit." Graves starts rubbing her forehead again, "Then it's only a matter of time before the truth comes out."

Watson groans in frustration at how things had turned out, "Joey is not up to dealing with this at the moment." She absently swats Graves hand away again. "And I hope he doesn't cause anymore of his shit."

"Get rid of him Georgie, before Charlie finds out the truth from anyone other than Joey."

"He's going to kick up a fuss."

"He doesn't need to be here; he could care less about Joey."

"I know that, but now that there's no point in trying to hide the fact that she has a daughter, I think Joey really needs Harley to stay at the moment."

"Just put your foot down Georgie and remind Brett of the realities of the situation."

"Is this the room of Penelope Graves-Walker?" A young man cheekily says as he pokes his head in.

"Dex you idiot, get the hell in here," Graves orders her husband, "And don't call me Penelope."

Dex grins at her, knowing how much she hated her name. "Yes dear. Georgie," he gives her a quick hug. "Is Joey ok?"

"She's much better. Actually, the doctor must be finished with her by now, so I'll go and see her and give you guys some privacy." Watson shakes her head as she realises she was talking to herself, Dex and Graves already getting reacquainted. "Enjoy it while you can kids," she murmurs as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

Dex finally allows his wife to breathe, kissing her one more time, as he settles on the bed next to her, "How's Georgie doing?"

"She was barely holding on last night, but now that Joey's doing better, I think she'll be fine."

"And you?" he asks as he caresses her face.

Graves snuggles against her husband, her tears coming again, "I was so scared he was going to rape me and kill me."

"It's ok baby," he rubs her back.

Her voice breaking with emotion, "I was so scared...he was so strong...I was all alone." She squeezes her eyes shut, "If Joey hadn't come home when she did...I'd be dead."

"Everything is going to be ok Penny."

"Don't call me that," she mumbles against his chest.

"I thought you didn't mind me calling you that?"

"Just not where others can hear." She raises her head to look at him, "It will give Joey and Georgie ideas. I've taken a lot of shit from them for being younger," she rests her head back on his chest, "Having them call me Penny would only add to that. Graves is a much more serious name."

He chuckles in amusement, "Just be glad Penny, that you're name is not Dexter."

"If my name was Dexter, I'd seriously be questioning my parents." She sighs in contentment as she closes her eyes, feeling safe and relaxed for the first time since her attack.

* * *

After leaving Dex and Graves to some privacy, Watson heads toward Joey's room.

"Aunty G."

"Hey sweetie," Watson squats down as the little girl runs out of the room into her arms. "Oh, I've missed you honey."

"You only saw me before."

"I know, but I still missed you."

"Mummy's still hurt," she says in a sad, little voice.

"I know she is, but," tapping her on the nose, "Having you here is going to make her feel so much better."

"Who are they?"

Watson looks over her shoulder, surprised to see Charlie, Ruby and Leah approaching them. Standing up, Watson turns to face the trio, "These are friends of mine and your mums. This is Charlie, Leah and Ruby." Watson takes a deep breath, "Guys, this is Harley, Joey's daughter."

Ruby's jaw drops in shock while Leah doesn't look all that surprised at the announcement. Noticing Watson's frown, Leah leans forward, "I kind of guessed."

"Right." Watson turns her attention to Charlie who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

Recovering from her shock, Ruby bends down and smiles at the girl, "Hello Harley."

Harley ducks behind her aunt's legs and peers around them, "Hello," she says shyly.

Charlie chuckles at the adorable little pout on her face.

"Harley, there's no need to be shy, these are friends," she assures her niece.

"Harley, would you like to come with me and Leah and get an ice-cream?" Ruby asks.

"Aunty G?" She looks at her aunt with big, hopeful eyes.

"Yes, Harley, you go with Leah and Ruby." Watson watches them walk away.

"Georgina, how is she?"

"I was just about to see her doctor, but she's conscious."

Charlie lets out a big sigh of relief. "I'm came by earlier, but."

"But we weren't alone," Watson finishes for her.

"No, you weren't."

"Georgina!" Watson curses at the sound of Brett's voice, noticing the sudden stillness that came over Charlie as she stares at the man rushing towards them. "Where's Harley?"

"Some friends have taken her to get some ice-cream."

"You had no right," he says, getting right in her face.

Staring him down, Watson waits until he steps back out of her personal space. "I had every right."

"You should have told me."

"You weren't here."

"Who's she?" he indicates rudely towards Charlie.

"Brett, this is Charlie, she's the one who got the guy."

"Well, sort of," Charlie feels uncomfortable shaking hands with Joey's husband.

"Charlie, could you give me a minute with Brett."

"Ah, I'll just go and check in on Joey."

"She's sleeping," Brett snaps at her.

"I won't wake her," Charlie says, getting away from him as quickly as she could.

"Rude much Brett?" Watson glares at him.

"I'm sick of this shit Georgina, I want you to talk Joey into quitting."

Watson stares at him in disbelief, "Why the fuck would I do that?"

* * *

Charlie places Joey's hand back down onto the bed when she hears the raised voices coming from outside. Kissing her on the lips, Charlie whispers her goodbyes to the still sleeping Joey before walking to the door of the room, her curiosity at what her friend and Joey's husband could be arguing about getting the better of her.

* * *

"Her job nearly got her killed."

"This had nothing to do with her job. Graves was attacked by a rapist targeting married women and luckily for Graves, Joey did come home when she did."

"Yeah, and the next time it could be her job. What the fuck am I supposed to tell Harley then; she's already lost Riley."

"I didn't like it when Joey became a cop, but she loves her job Brett, I could never ask her to quit and you have no right to either."

"You're wrong."

"Stop throwing your weight around Brett, you don't really care what happens to Joey and you have no say in how she lives her life; you're not her husband," Watson reminds him. Charlie reels back in shock at her words. "Get out of here Brett."

"Fine, I just thought that Harley would like to be with Joey, but I'll go and get her and take her home."

"You're not taking Harley with you Brett."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not, Harley belongs with her mother," she says angrily. "You have no legal right to her Brett." Charlie continues to listen, growing more confused by the minute.

"You fucking bitch," Brett spits out.

"Harley's staying with me and then I'm taking her to her grandmother's once Joey's better."

"She's not even her grandmother."

"She's Joey's foster mum and she loves Harley and Harley loves her."

"I'm not letting you take her."

"Get out of here Brett."

"You can't do this. I'm the one who's been looking after her, not Joey."

"The only reason she agreed to let Harley stay with you this time was because Harley wanted to spend some time with you and if it wasn't for Joey's promise to Riley, she'd probably tell you to go and fuck yourself."

Realising he was risking losing Harley, Brett takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You can't change her Brett and if you can't accept that, then things are just going to get worse, now go home Brett."

"I want to say goodbye to Harley."

"I'll say it for you, now get the fuck out of here before I lose my temper."

Brett glares at her with hatred. "This isn't the end of this Georgina," he threatens before walking away.

"Wanker," she mutters.

* * *

"Georgina." Watson jumps at the voice right behind her before grimacing when she realises that she'd forgotten Charlie was there. "If Brett's not her husband, then who is? This Riley guy?" Watson says nothing as she turns to face her. "If you don't tell me what the fuck is going on Georgina, then I'm going to go straight back into Joey's room, wake her up and ask her."

Knowing her sister wasn't strong enough to deal with this just yet, Watson sighs and nods. "Perhaps we can go somewhere a little less public though."

* * *

Sitting in her car, Watson waits for Charlie to finish texting Ruby. "I told Ruby to take Harley to Joey's room when they've finished with their ice-cream," she says as she puts her mobile away. "Now, what's going on?" Watson stares out the window. "Georgina, please tell me."

Watson finally faces her, "Charlie, Joey's never been married, at least not legally."

"I don't understand."

"Joey had a wife," her words drawing a gasp from Charlie. "Riley, she died 14 months ago."

Charlie continues to stare at her in shock, "But I...I ah...I thought." Charlie shakes her head, trying to make sense of it all.

"Charlie, my sister is gay, she has been since she was 13."

"She's gay," Charlie whispers. She wipes away the stray tear that was starting to fall. "You should have told me Georgina."

"It wasn't my place Charlie and you could have asked."

"Maybe I could have but you and Joey never gave any indication that I and everyone else were jumping to conclusions about her or her marriage."

Watson looks away guiltily. "It wasn't my place," she says again, "And Joey's a very private person, she just let's people think whatever they want to about her, whether they're right or wrong."

"I wasn't just anyone."

"You were, at least at first."

"She still wears the wedding ring," she mutters, "I really thought she was married."

"Charlie, she was devastated when Riley died and if it wasn't for Harley, I don't think she would have recovered from losing her and that's why she wears the ring, not because she was pretending to be married but because she hasn't been able to let go."

"Great, so I'm competing with a ghost."

"Charlie, you're making Joey realise that she has to move on."

"Really?" She looks at Watson through her tears.

"Riley was the first woman Joey ever truly loved and they share a daughter, so she will always be a part of Joey." Charlie nods in understanding, "But she's starting to feel again Charlie, she's starting to question and for Joey, that is a huge step, because even with the guidance of a loving foster family and being married, Joey still struggles to believe that she can love and be loved, especially when it comes to girlfriends."

"She told me that her relationships before her marriage were train wrecks."

Watson snorts, "That's putting it mildly. Charlie, Joey came here for work, not to find love."

"Love?"

"She's not ready to admit to it, because she's scared Charlie, but I know my sister and I know that you mean a lot to her."

"Joey's woken something in me Georgina, something I've never felt with Angelo or any other man. I don't know how it happened and I sure as hell didn't ask for it, but now I'm starting to wish this had never happened, because," Charlie gazes out the window, "Last night made me realise how much I love her, only now, I don't know if I can trust her."

"Please Charlie, don't make any decision until you've spoken to Joey."

Charlie nods slightly, as she suddenly remembers something Joey had said about her daughter. "You could say that," she says softly.

"Sorry?" Watson says in confusion.

"When Joey slipped up and mentioned her daughter, I made a comment about her being a teenage mum too, and Joey said, 'You could say that.' I thought it was a little weird but I dismissed it, but now that I've actually seen Harley up close, aside from them both having brown eyes, Harley looks nothing like Joey." Charlie looks Watson in the eye, "Joey's not Harley's mum, is she?"

"No, Riley was her birth mother. Joey was 18 when she met Riley and Harley was already two. They married three years later. It wasn't legal of course, but as far as they were concerned, it was and Joey even decided to change her name to Collins so that they'd all share the same name. But Joey is Harley's mum Charlie, because Riley never wanted Joey to lose Harley, so she had arranged in her will for Joey to adopt Harley if she should die."

"How did she die?"

Watson shakes her head. "You really need to talk to Joey about this." Seeing the doubt on Charlie's face, Watson tells her that Joey was planning to tell her on the night she had interrupted them.

"The things that I needed to know," she sighs. "So who's Brett then?"

"Riley's older brother and a huge pain in the arse."

"I noticed." They sit in silence for a few minutes. "I love her Georgina, but I don't know if I can forgive her."

"You need to understand Charlie, that Joey's not one to open up."

"Believe me, I know that, it's just...oh, I don't know."

"Just talk to her Charlie."

"I don't know if I want to talk to her."

"You need to."

"Yeah I know. So Graves' first name is Penelope," Charlie says, changing the subject for a moment.

"Yeah, she really hates it."

"It's not that bad."

"She hates it because she was named after her mother's childhood cat."

"The cat?" Charlie chuckles, trying to make the hurt go away. Charlie sighs wearily, "With the rapist out of the way, Leah's moving back home this afternoon, so the spare room is there if you still want it."

"Thanks Charlie, but I don't know it that's such a good idea now."

"Georgina, we're still friends and while I'm not sure where Joey and I are at the moment." Charlie shakes her head, "I can hardly turn you and the others away, especially if Harley's going to be staying here."

"You don't have that much room and I have no idea where Dex will be staying."

"Leah was going to leave the blow up bed and one of you can take the couch and I'm sure Ruby won't mind sharing with Harley; we'll work something out, ok."

"Thanks Charlie and it won't be for long, I'm going to start looking for a temporary place this afternoon and who knows, after a week, we may feel more comfortable about moving back to my place."

"Then stay the week Georgina."

"Angelo will be back soon."

"Angelo and I are over Georgina and he will be moving out."

"You may want that Charlie, he may have something else to say about it."

"It's my house," her vehemence surprising Watson.

"You really do love my sister, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I've got to get to work." Charlie climbs out of the car and leans in through the window, "I really hope Joey and I can work through this Georgina, but it's not going to be easy and I can't talk to her, not today and maybe not tomorrow."

Watching Charlie walk away, Watson sighs, knowing Joey was going to be crushed if Charlie couldn't forgive her. Dreading the confrontation, Watson's gets out of the car and heads to her sister's room to give her the bad news that Charlie knew, at least some of the truth.


	45. Chapter 45

_For those wondering who the kiss at the end of chapter 43 was between, it will be revealed; eventually._

* * *

Pausing outside Joey's room, Watson takes a moment to watch her sister with her daughter and Ruby. Spying Watson hovering at the door, Leah walks over to her, "She seems to be doing quite well considering what happened to her."

"That's good."

Leah frowns at her tone, "Are you ok?"

"I'm feeling a little dead on my feet."

"Look, why don't I keep an eye on Harley for you and you can catch up on some sleep."

"I need to talk to Joey first."

Leah grows concerned about her demeanour, "Georgina, what's going on and where's Charlie?"

Watson steps further away from the room, forcing Leah to follow. "Charlie's gone to work."

"She left without seeing Joey?" Leah asks in surprise.

Watson keeps her voice low, hoping her sister was too preoccupied to overhear. "Charlie just found out some things about Joey that she needs time to deal with."

"Like she's a widow?" Watson looks at her in amazement. "I'm a widow and I'm a mother so I kind of guessed from the way Joey behaved around the kids and also by the things she didn't say."

"Did you know that it was a woman that she was married to?"

Leah looks surprised, "That, I didn't guess."

"If you suspected, why did you never say anything to Charlie?"

"I thought it would be best coming from Joey."

"Joey never wanted this." She shakes her head, "I warned her away from Charlie because I didn't think she was ready and I didn't want to see either of them hurt and now they are."

"Your sister is certainly complicated and I can understand why she kept things to herself, but I can also understand why it would upset Charlie that she did."

"I get that Leah, but ever since we were kids, Joey's kept things to herself," she says, some of the old guilt about their childhood still there.

"You and your sister are very similar in that regard."

"Why do you say that?"

"Georgina, in all the time I've known you, you've never mentioned your parents and you never really spoke much about having a sister, though it's obvious how much you love her."

"I guess we are alike in that way."

"Georgina, if Joey and Charlie want to be together, they'll find a way to work through this."

"That's if Joey decides that she's worth it."

Leah frowns, "You don't think she thinks Charlie is worth fighting for?"

"I was talking about Joey being worth it, not Charlie. Joey is a strong woman, but when it comes to her heart, she can get kind of down on herself and she starts to doubt if anyone could actually love her."

"That doesn't sound like the Joey I've met."

"You've probably guessed by now that our childhood wasn't all that flash; at least Joey's wasn't and if Charlie can't forgive her, I don't know if Joey will be up to fighting for her."

"You've certainly changed your tune about them."

"I want my sister to move on and be happy and Charlie is the first woman I've seen her with where I believe that is possible."

"Charlie's had to deal with a lot since she admitted her feelings for Joey, not to mention the pressure she's been under with the investigations, but I think once she's had a chance to think things through, she'll be willing to forgive Joey."

"I hope so, because I don't know how Joey will cope if Charlie walks away."

"Maybe you should put this off until tomorrow. You're tired and Joey's probably tired again after dealing with Harley and Ruby."

"Joey will be wondering why Charlie hasn't come by, I need to tell her."

"Ok, then why don't I take Harley with me, give you two some time alone."

"I thought you were moving back home this afternoon?"

"I can hang around a little longer to look after Harley."

"Thanks Leah."

* * *

Following Leah into the room, Watson smiles at Harley talking animatedly with Ruby while Joey was struggling to follow what was going on.

"Harley, why don't you say goodbye to your mum and let her get some rest."

Looking like she was about to protest, Harley sighs exaggeratedly, rolling her eyes. Watson stifles a giggle at how alike she was to Joey as she hugs her mother goodbye. Once their goodbyes had been said and she was finally alone with her sister, Watson pulls the chair up to the side of the bed. "What did the doctor say?"

"That I'll live."

"Joey, be serious," she snaps.

"I'm tired and I'm sore but the doctor says I should be out of here within the week." Joey grabs her hand when she sees her sister's tears. "Georgie, I'm fine, really, I am." Watson shakes her head, unable to stop the tears. "Georgie, please don't cry."

"I never want to go through that again," she says tearfully.

"I'm sorry Georgie, I didn't mean to worry you, I just saw the guy there and what he was about to do to Graves and I just rushed forward without thinking."

"Joey, I probably would have reacted the same way, I just hate that I nearly lost you." Wiping away her tears, she takes a moment to regain her composure. "Sorry, I'm just a little out of it at the moment."

"No shit, you look worse than I do," Joey says, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Gee, thanks."

"Go home Georgie, get some sleep before you end up in here with me."

"I just need to talk to you first."

Joey nods her head sadly, "Charlie knows, doesn't she and that's why she hasn't been to see me?"

"I'm sorry, she overheard me with Brett."

"I've only got myself to blame, I really should have told her myself."

"You were going to Joey, I'm the one who stopped you."

"Yeah, but I really should have told her before we made love, I just couldn't find the right way."

Watson squeezes her hand, "Charlie hopes you can work this out Joey, she just needs time," she tries to reassure her.

"Georgie, if she can't handle this, how the hell will she handle the rest?"

"These were personal things you chose not to advertise, the rest you've kept," she stops herself. "The rest we've both kept from her for a very good reason and even though she will probably be hurt, she will understand why we did it."

"You hope she does and do you think she will feel like that when she finds out about Martha?"

"You and Charlie weren't even together at the time."

Joey glares at her sister, "That's a lame argument."

Watson shrugs, "I know, but it'd probably work if it wasn't Martha who you had slept with."

"That's the biggest problem I think, that it was Martha."

"Joey, she knows what Martha is like, you just have to hope that she'll believe that you didn't want to sleep with her."

"I didn't." She shudders, "Being with Martha made my skin crawl. I suppose I have Graves to back me up that Martha drugged me the first time."

"The second time you can always blame Charlie for upsetting you so much that you screwed that murdering bitch."

"Yeah, I'm sure that would go down really well. No, I'm just going to have to convince Charlie that Martha meant nothing and that it was only work."

Watson smiles in relief at her sister's determination. "You're going to fight for her then?"

Joey grins, "Too right I am. Riley was my first love and I will always miss her, but she'd be the first to tell me that I have to move on." Joey's smile drops a little, "I just hope I can."

"Riley really wouldn't want you to be alone."

"I know and until Charlie, I never even dreamt that I could move on, but even with what I feel for Charlie, I still can't stop feeling guilty when I'm with her."

"That'll stop Joey and are you sure that some of the guilt isn't about lying to her?"

Joey looks thoughtful as she thinks that over. "Maybe it is. I hate lying to her Georgie, I just want this to be all over."

"So do I."

Hating how tired her sister sounded, Joey watches her carefully. "How are you Georgie, I mean really?"

"As well as I can be under the circumstances."

"You need to start looking after yourself more, especially now."

"I am trying, but life keeps getting in the way."

"Take a couple of days off, get away from here and get some proper rest."

"I can't leave while you're in hospital, I need to be here to look after Harley."

"Just promise me that once I'm back on my feet you'll take a break."

Unable to resist her sister's concerned look, she nods. "Joey, about Harley, Brett was pissing me off so I kind of told him I was going to take her to her grandmother's."

"I'm glad you did. I know I promised Riley that I'd let her brother be a part of Harley's life if anything happened to her and I know that Harley would miss him, but I don't know how much longer I can put up with that arsehole."

"He wants me to talk you into quitting."

"Not fucking likely." Joey sighs, "He hated Riley being a cop, he hated the fact that she married a cop and that most of our friends are cops and he blames Riley's job for her death."

"And now you're interested in a cop."

"Yeah, that's really going to make him happy, especially with the way he's been lately. He's been having all these digs about me never being around, always working and dumping Harley on other people to look after."

"You do no such thing!" Wishing now she had decked the guy earlier.

"I do work long hours."

"So do millions of other parents. Joey, you are always there for Harley and since Riley died, this is the first time that you had to leave her behind."

"I wish I could keep her here, but I can't, not with Martha and Rosetta around."

"The secrets already out and no doubt it's all over town by now."

"I know, but I don't want Martha or Rosetta to see Harley or even glimpse her."

"Joey, she'll be safe, we'll never leave her alone and once she's with her grandmother, they'll never find her."

"If anything ever happened to her," she's unable to finish the sentence.

"Nothing will Joey."

"I bet right about now that Brett's wishing he'd opposed the adoption."

"It's what Riley wanted and you've been Harley's mum for 8 years Joey and no matter what Brett says or does, you're her mother."

"I hate breaking my promise to Riley, but I'll do whatever is best for our daughter and if that means cutting his disruptive arse out of her life, I'll do it."

"Can I help?" Watson says with a grin.

"You can pick up the pieces after I'm done with him."

"You realise that he won't make it easy."

"I don't care and besides, he really has no say in the matter."

"Well, I can't say that I will miss him."

"Me neither. Georgie, what did you tell my family about last night?"

"Nothing yet. I wanted to wait until I had news on your condition and I haven't really had a chance today to call them. I'll let them know that you're ok and that I'll be dropping Harley off in a week or so."

"Make sure you tell them that I really am ok and that they don't have to come and see me; I don't want them as targets Georgie."

"Neither do I."

Joey looks pensive all of a sudden. "Georgie, how long do you think it will be for Charlie to come and see me?"

"Give her a day or two Joey, with everything that happened last night and learning what she did today, she needs time."

Joey nods. "I know you're worried how I'll be if Charlie and I don't work out, I am to, but right now, I need to think about Harley; I've nearly made her an orphan twice now in a matter of weeks so I can't fall to pieces now."

"I really do hope things work out."

"So do I but I need to be prepared for the chance that it's over. Can we stop now, I'm kind of tired and you need to sleep as well."

Watson stands "I'll be in later."

"No Georgie, you need your rest. I'll be fine."

Being careful of her injury, Watson hugs her and kisses her temple before scuffing her hair.

"Georgie!" She cries out in annoyance.

"Oh please, you already have bed hair."

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"I know. Call me if you need me."

"Georgie, stop bugging me and get the fuck out of here before I have the doctor sedate you."

"Yep, that's more like the sister I know and love."

Satisfied that her sister was going to ok for the rest of the day, Watson hugs her again before leaving for a well-earned sleep.

* * *

Ruby jumps when the front door slams shut, "Jesus mum, keep it down, Georgina's sleeping."

Charlie grimaces, having forgotten she'd invited her. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Since she got here this morning; she looked pretty wiped out when she got here."

"I know how she feels," Charlie groans, slumping down onto the couch next to her daughter. "Where's Harley?"

"Leah called Joey earlier and told her she'd take Harley to her place for the night so that Georgina could have a decent sleep and not have to worry about taking care of her."

"That was nice of her," Charlie's voice lacking enthusiasm.

"Are you ok mum?"

"It hasn't been an easy day with the investigation."

"I still can't believe it was Liam."

"No one can." Charlie stands up, "I might go and run a bath."

"Mum, what's going on?"

"I told you, it's just the investigation."

"Then why didn't you come back with Georgina to see Joey this morning?"

"I had to go to work."

"Mum, please tell me what's wrong."

Sighing, Charlie sits back down. "I found out some things about Joey today that kind of threw me."

"Finding out she had a daughter was certainly a surprise."

"Well there's more."

"Like what?" Ruby asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Like the fact that her husband was actually a wife and Harley is not actually her daughter."

For the second time that day, Ruby's jaw drops in shock. "Joey's gay?" Charlie nods. "Wow. So where's her wife then?"

"She died, 14 months ago."

"Oh god, poor Joey."

"Harley was Riley's daughter."

"And Joey's," Ruby says.

"Sorry?"

"Joey may not have given birth to her, but if you saw them together, it's obvious that Joey loves her as her own and Harley feels the same."

"You're right." Charlie rubs her temples, "I'm really not thinking at the moment."

"Mum, you know what this means, don't you?"

"No."

"It means that there's nothing stopping you from being together."

"It's not that easy Ruby."

"Why not?" Ruby asks, confused by her mother's mood.

"Because she's been lying to us this whole time."

Ruby leans against her mother, resting her head on her shoulder as her mind goes over things. "You know mum, I don't think I ever actually heard Joey mention a husband, even when I was bombarding her with all those questions that day in the diner, she never actually said anything."

"You didn't exactly give her time to answer Ruby and whether I or anyone else asked her or not, it doesn't change the fact that Joey deliberately let us believe that she was married."

"Her wife died mum and she still wears her wedding ring so obviously her marriage was important to her and how do you know she wouldn't have told you the truth if you'd just asked her."

Charlie sighs, before conceding, "I think she has tried to tell me."

"I get why you're upset, but you need to talk to her mum, find out why she did it."

"I'm just so tired and confused at the moment, I don't think I should speak to Joey until I have a clear head."

"You're not ending it with her though, are you?"

"It's about trust Ruby, and right now, I'm not sure if I can trust her."

"Give her a chance mum."

"I'll talk to her Ruby, but I have no idea what will happen and before you ask, yes, I'm still breaking it off with Angelo."

"Good."

Charlie chuckles at her enthusiasm. "Now how about laying off your mum for a while and letting me have a bath."

Ruby jumps off the couch, "I'll go run the bath for you. Oh, since Georgina's staying with us, I'm assuming Graves will be too, but what about Joey?"

"If Georgina hasn't found somewhere else for them when Joey gets out of hospital, then yes, Joey will be staying here too."

Ruby grins, "You'd better work things out with her then or it will be extremely uncomfortable around here if she's staying."

"I want things to work out," she murmurs to herself as she follows after her daughter. "I just don't know if it will."

* * *

_Next chapter, Joey receives a visitor at the hospital._


	46. Chapter 46

Feeling the lips on hers, Joey knows straight away that they didn't belong to Charlie. Opening her eyes, she looks up at Martha leaning over her. "Martha, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you, of course."

"Someone might see you."

"It's not as if we have to worry about your husband," Martha says, "Because you don't have one."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Joey says as sincerely as she could pretend.

"You could have told me you were gay Joey."

"I know, it's just become a habit I suppose to keep quiet about things." Joey sighs, staring at the ceiling. "I take it that it's all over town by now?"

"Oh yeah, Colleen's been telling anyone who will listen."

"I can just imagine."

"Can you at least tell me why Joey?"

"I don't hide that I'm gay, I just don't advertise it and I was married, so if people want to assume things about me, that's their problem, not mine."

"We had sex twice Joey and you let me think that you had a husband."

"When I told you that my heart belongs to another, it wasn't a lie."

"Your wife?"

"I've never stopped loving her and I guess I'm just not ready to move on."

"All I was offering Joey, was sex, not a commitment."

Joey looks her in the eye, "We'd already had sex twice Martha and I was starting to get the feeling that you wanted more."

Martha sighs, cursing herself for being so obvious. "And if I did?"

"I told you, I'm not ready to move on and I can't just have sex with someone and not start to feel something over time."

"Would that be so bad Joey, to start to feel?"

"It's too soon." Joey looks away, "I'm sorry Martha."

"I guess I've never loved anyone so much that I wanted to be alone after I had lost them, not even Jack."

"Riley was my life and I'm not willing to let her go just yet by getting involved with someone else," Joey says, hating to use her love for Riley as an excuse to get rid of Martha.

Martha nods her head sadly. "You know, if you hadn't been keeping this from everyone else, I might have been pissed."

"I never meant to hurt you Martha."

"It's my own fault and it's the risk I take when I go after married women, even those like you."

"Look at it this way Martha, at least Georgie won't be sticking your phone up your arse."

Martha grows thoughtful. "Is Georgie seeing anyone?"

Joey chuckles, "Oh god, don't go there Martha, she'd eat you alive."

"Yeah, but I think she could be fun," she says with a big grin. "I suppose I should be going before she catches me here."

"I am sorry Martha," Joey continues to lie easily.

"Oh well, I can't win them all." Martha leans over, kissing her softly. "That was just to say goodbye."

"Bye."

Martha glances back at Joey from the door. "Let me know if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Since learning the truth about Joey, Martha had contacted one of her cops to check into her a bit more and had found that only her sister was listed as family. Wishing she'd known this earlier, she wouldn't have bothered about the blackmail attempt and was grateful now that the photos had been a bust. As for anything else on Joey, there was frustratingly little other than she was a pain in the arse but a respected officer. With her thoughts now drifting to ways to change Joey's mind as she wanders down the corridor, Martha doesn't notice Watson until she feels a hand grip her arm tightly and drag her into the toilets.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Watson demands angrily.

"What do you think Georgie," Martha finally manages to break free of Watson's grip, "Now that I know there's no hubby, I figured that it wouldn't be a problem to come and see my girlfriend."

Watson advances on her, "She is not your girlfriend."

"Not yet," Martha smiles smugly, "But she will be."

Watson grabs her by the front of her top and slams her against the wall, surprising Martha with her anger and strength, "We had a deal Martha, now stay the fuck away from my sister."

"Chill Georgie."

"Stay the fuck away Martha, you won't call her or speak to her in any way, you don't even look at her or think about her, have you got that?" Actually a little afraid of Watson's anger, Martha nods. "Just leave her alone Martha." Watson releases her and steps back. "This is your last warning Martha," Watson warns as she walks away and out the door.

Still leaning against the wall, Martha straightens her top, her hands shaking a little at Watson's rage. "Fuck," she mutters as she realises that she may have to back away from Joey for the moment, unwilling to get Watson too far offside.

* * *

With her anger under control, Watson walks into her sister's room. "Don't worry about Martha, she won't be bothering you again." Joey looks at her sister carefully, wondering why she was so confident about that. Noticing her sister's look, Watson grins, "It's ok, I left her alive, she's just in no doubt now that pursuing you would be a very bad idea."

"I hope you're right."

"You're looking better."

Joey grimaces a little as she tries to get comfortable. "It still hurts if I move too quickly, but the doc says I may be out of here in a couple of days."

"That's great. I've been thinking about where we're going to stay when you get out of here."

"Why, you don't think Charlie and I will have worked things out by then?"

"I have no idea about that Joey, but that's not the reason. There's just not enough room for all of us at Charlie's so I'm going to have our place cleaned and the carpet replaced. Hopefully it will be done by the time you get out of here."

"I don't have a problem going back, but Graves might."

"She and Dex have barely left Charlie's spare room since she left the hospital, but I'll speak to her," she grins, "If I ever see her."

Joey chuckles, "God those two are hopeless."

"No, they're just very much in love and you weren't much better the first year you were married."

"It wasn't just the first year," Joey smiles at the memories.

"Riley certainly was one to capture your attention."

"Yeah she was and Harley's going to be just like her."

Watson grins a little maliciously at her, "I'm looking forward to the day when she brings her first boyfriend home to meet mummy."

Joey glares at her, crossing her arms, "My daughter is never dating."

Watson chuckles, "Joey, Harley may look like Riley, but she has a lot of your attitude in her so you're going to have a hell of a time with her once she stops seeing boys as the enemy."

Joey grimaces at the thought. "It's already starting," she complains. "Leah says that Harley and VJ are getting along like a house on fire."

"Ah, young love," she teases.

Joey rubs her brow, "God, how the hell am I going to handle a teenage girl, especially if she takes after me?"

"Fair's fair Joey," Watson pats her arm, earning a frosty glare. "It's only right that you go through what you put me and your foster family through during your teenage years."

"Me!" Joey cries out in outrage. "I got detentions for arguing with teachers, you were the one who got busted having sex in the back seat of a car." Joey sniggers, "Three times."

Watson blushes at the reminder. "I mean, geez Georgie, most people would learn after the first time, if not then, by the second time, but a third time." She shakes her head in mock disapproval.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"You're the big sister Georgie, you're supposed to set the example."

"I'll remind you of that when you try to ground Harley for doing something you had done at the same age."

"Ok, enough of this talk. My daughter's only 10, I've got a little bit of time to work out a plan of attack in dealing with the whole dating thing."

"Ruby's turned out all right, maybe you should get some tips from Charlie."

"That's if she ever talks to me."

"In all fairness, Charlie hasn't really had much time to think about anything."

"This Liam guy?"

"Yeah, it seems like Summer Bay wasn't his only hunting ground."

"We searched for any similar M.O. but we never found any."

"Not in Australia, no. Liam lived overseas for a few years before he came to Summer Bay, so Charlie's been backtracking the places he's been; so far, she's traced a similar M.O. to five countries. DNA was found at the earlier rapes but with each one, it looked like he learnt and became more careful, leaving less evidence behind each time."

"No wonder we never found anything, by the time he got here, he had perfected it."

"And when his wife died, he took to cutting off their breasts." Watson shudders as she tells Joey that the missing breasts had been found in his freezer mixed in with the chicken breasts.

"I think I'm off chicken for the moment," Joey says, feeling a little ill.

"You were right about him studying his victims. He had taken dozens of photos of each victim, including Graves, but none of May."

"But there were ones of Sally, right?" Joey asks as she remembers what Charlie had said about May not being his intended victim.

"Yep. DNA ties him to the last two attacks so it looks like the rapist's reign of terror is officially over."

"Now all we have to do is get Rosetta and Martha."

"We will Joey, especially now that you have the added incentive."

"Sorry?"

"Don't play the innocent look with me Joey. You can't tell me that the idea of sticking Angelo in jail has become even more appealing now that you want Charlie for yourself." Joey shrugs, before grinning. "Just don't let that distract you Joey."

"I won't Georgie. I plan on being around for my daughter for a long time so that means cutting back on taking risks."

"Just cutting back?"

"I'm a cop Georgie and no matter how hard I try, I will always react in a certain way to situations so all I can do is try to avoid getting into those situations in the first place but that's not going to be easy."

"I suppose you're right. I'd better let you get some rest." After her sister had given her a hug goodbye, Joey lies back on the bed, her mind wondering as she starts to realise the changes she would have to make should she and Charlie work things out; changes to her career, where she would live and the fact that Charlie would be a step-mother to Harley and she to a teenage girl. "Stop thinking Joey, she's not even talking to you at the moment," Joey reminds herself, finding the possible changes strangely appealing, especially if it meant she'd be spending it with Charlie.

* * *

The following day, Leah stops by Charlie's. "I've just been to see Joey," she says as she walks past Charlie, "Which is more than I can say for you."

"Leah, I've been busy."

"That's no excuse Charlie. Joey nearly died and you haven't even been in to see her."

"I have been to see her."

Leah glares at her, "You saw her when she was asleep."

Charlie sighs at Leah's stubborn stance, knowing she was in for it, she asks Leah if she wants a coffee.

"You must be happy now that Roman is back." Setting the coffee in front of Leah, Charlie takes the seat opposite her.

"Of course I am, but we're not talking about me, we're talking about you. You can't keep avoiding her Charlie."

Charlie stares into her coffee, "I want to see her, it's just that I'm still trying to get my head around everything."

"Charlie, does learning that Joey is gay and is a widow change your feelings for her in anyway?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I know I could have come straight out and asked her about her marriage and I know I'm being a coward, but it hurts, it hurts that she let me think she was married, even after we got together."

"Charlie, I don't know Joey that well, but I suspected that Joey was keeping something from you about her marriage and I'm sure if you had been thinking clearly, you'd probably have realised that too." Leah grins at her, "Obviously you had other things on your mind."

Charlie chuckles softly. "I've been going over my conversations with both Joey and Georgina and you're right, I should have seen something was up. When she talked of going home, it was always just to see her daughter and neither of them actually said anything about a husband."

"I know what she's going through Charlie. When Vinnie died, I felt guilty every time I went on a date and the first time I made love after his death, I felt like I was betraying him. Hell, it took me two years before I could even take his ring off."

"I know that Leah, but you never lied."

"Sure I did. When I still wore his ring, there were times when I pretended that I was still married to knock back guys who asked me out and other times, I pretended that I had never been married because I didn't want to answer any questions they may have."

Charlie smiles wryly. "The first couple of guys I dated after Ruby was born, I pretended that she was my little sister and not my daughter," she admits.

"Joey doesn't strike me as the most open person." Charlie snorts at Leah's words. "And Georgina didn't give me any details, but she mentioned that their childhood, especially Joey's wasn't that good."

"No, it wasn't. I don't know the details myself," Charlie stops. "Shit. She wasn't even able to open up to her own sister about it all until recently."

"Then you need to consider that if you intend to have a relationship with Joey, you may need to accept that Joey's the type of person who keeps things to herself and that you may have to wait for her to come to you."

"I'm feeling a little stupid at the moment."

"You're not stupid Charlie and I'm sure Joey will understand why you needed time to think things over but you need to stop avoiding her and talk to her."

"I know that, it's just that the entire time I've had feelings for her, I've felt this guilt because I thought it was wrong to be having those thoughts for a married woman."

"And then you find out she wasn't married."

Charlie sighs, "No, she's still married in a way."

"Is that what's worrying you, that she won't love you as much as she loved Riley?"

"Is it wrong to feel that way?"

"No, I don't think so. Charlie, Vinnie was my first love and he's the father of my son and I will always love him, but that hasn't stopped me from loving Roman too and I couldn't be happier." Leah studies Charlie for a bit. "Is that the only thing you're scared of?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, now that you know there's no husband standing in the way, she's free to commit but you're not."

Charlie looks down to her finger which was ringless. "I am free Leah," she holds her hand up to show her. "Without even realising it, I've been leaving Angelo's ring off."

"You still haven't faced him yet."

"I know I don't have a good record of standing up to him, but that's changed lately."

"Because of Joey?"

"The way she stood up to Morag and my father, I've never seen anyone do that." Charlie smiles, "And she believes in me. Even when we were barely civil to each other, when I had doubts that I was failing with the rape investigation, she listened to my theories and she kept telling me that I was doing all I could be doing."

"You were Charlie."

"I know, but hearing it from her made me believe it." Charlie shrugs, "The only time my father ever praised me was when I said yes to Angelo." Charlie pushes her untouched coffee aside, "I just wish he was here so I could get this over with."

"When's he due back?"

"I'm not sure but I hope it's soon. I need to do this in person, I owe him that much."

"Charlie, whatever happens, don't give up on Joey, because I think the two of you could be so good for each other."

"After sitting across from her that first day in the interview room, if someone had told me that a short time later I'd be in love with her, I'd have had them committed. Leah, she makes me feel special and when we made love, it wasn't just about her," her body flushing as it remembers that day, "My pleasure was as important to her as her own."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here talking to me then?"

Charlie grins, "I have no idea." Jumping up from the table, Charlie grabs her keys, yelling out for Leah to close the door after her. "Good luck Charlie, you deserve to be happy."

"Was that Charlie I heard?" Graves asks as she staggers out of her room, much to Leah's amusement.

"Yeah, she's going to see Joey."

"About time." Graves yawns as she sits, picking up Charlie's discarded coffee and taking a long sip.

"I take it your feeling better?"

"Definitely," she says with a huge grin.

"Where's Dex?"

"Sleeping." Graves sniggers, "I think I've warn him out."

Leah chuckles, "It can't be easy to be away from him for so long."

"I hate it but the times we do get together certainly makes up for some of it."

"I've been meaning to ask, um." Leah pauses, feeling embarrassed. "Graves, um, was I just imagining that Dex had makeup on when I saw him yesterday?"

"No, he has an internet blog he started in High School and one of the characters is a teenage girl." She shrugs, "It doesn't matter where he is, if it's time for Sheila to appear on the blog, she'll be there."

"Oh, I thought," she shakes her head, "Never mind."

"I know Dex is a little out there, but he's a great guy."

"You two just seem so different."

"We are but that's what we love about each other."

"He does have a certain charm about him."

"Yeah he does." Graves stands up, "He's going home in a few days, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make the most of having him here."

Leah shakes her head at their youthful exuberance, feeling a little sorry for poor old Dex, even though he probably enjoyed every second on it.

* * *

Having no idea what she was actually going to say to Joey when she walks into her room, Charlie takes one look at those brown eyes staring back at her with uncertainty and she's rushing to her side, her lips on hers. Their kiss, long and slow, eventually ends when Charlie pulls away.

"Wow," Joey says, feeling confused and breathless. "That wasn't the greeting I was expecting."

Charlie smiles shyly, "It wasn't planned." Dragging the chair over, Charlie sits down and takes Joey's hand in hers. "I just saw you there and nothing else mattered for the moment."

"I've missed you," Joey says softly.

Charlie looks at her guiltily, "I'm sorry I haven't been here earlier."

"I know you've had a lot to deal with."

"I still shouldn't have left it this long."

"It's ok Charlie, I know it can't have been easy finding out like that."

"Was this what you were going to tell me that night before Georgina interrupted?"

"Yeah. I hated keeping it from you, but I was here to do a job and I don't really discuss my private life. Charlie, we hardly got off to the best start."

"No shit," Charlie says with a grin.

Joey smiles wryly, "mostly because of my attitude, but I want you to understand that it wasn't done to deliberately mislead you." Joey shrugs, regretting it as she winces. "Ow."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just gotta remember, no sudden movements." With the pain easing a little, Joey continues. "I don't really talk about these things Charlie and I never expected to get involved with anyone while I was here." Joey sighs, "I've never been ashamed of being gay, but at the same time, I don't shout out at the top of my lungs that I am. Most of the people who I worked with were fine with it." Joey grins, "They were more put off by my attitude than the fact that I was gay. As for my marriage, it's just easier to play the married woman, to keep people at a distance and," Joey looks down at the ring on her finger, "In a way I'm still married. I promised Riley on our wedding day that as long as I wore the ring, my heart belonged to her." Fearing that Joey can't move on, Charlie can feel her heart breaking. Twirling the ring a couple of times, Joey slides it off, relieved that she had only felt a little guilt as she did it. Holding it in her hand, she gazes at it.

"Are you sure Joey?" Charlie asks, a renewed hope in her heart.

"I will always love her Charlie," she closes her hand over the ring, "but it's time to move on."

Charlie puts her hand over Joey's clasped one. "Why don't you keep it for Harley?"

"I'm already dreading her first boyfriend and you're talking about her getting married," Joey jokes.

"Believe me, I know the feeling. Ruby's at that age now when I'm dreading coming home and finding her with a boy." Incredibly touched by Joey's actions, Charlie gets serious again. "I am pissed off that you made me question Angelo's honesty when all the time you've been less than honest, but I guess I have to take some of the blame. I could have asked."

"I probably would have told you if you had asked."

Charlie shakes her head, a wry smile on her face. "We really need to work on our communication."

Joey grins, "I'm not the world's best communicator."

"Obviously."

"I know that I should have said something to you before we made love, but by then I had been keeping it from you for so long and I guess I was scared of losing you."

"Joey, are there other things that you're keeping from me?"

Joey looks down, "Yes."

"Joey, if there's no honesty, there's really not much point in going ahead, is there," Charlie says with a sense of great disappointment.

"Charlie, please look at me." Wincing again as she sits up, Joey takes both of Charlie's hands in her own. "There are things that I'm keeping from you, but I can't tell you what they are so I'm asking you to just trust me for the moment."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Please Charlie, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't, not yet."

Seeing the honesty in her eyes, Charlie wants to agree but is still wary. "Can you promise me here and now that you will tell me what you are keeping from me?"

"I promise you Charlie, when the time is right, I will tell you everything."

Charlie closes her eyes, weighing up her options; walk away now and lose Joey or take a chance and trust that Joey will confide in her. Realising there was only one option, she nods as she opens her eyes.

"Thank you Charlie."

"I reserve the right to be thoroughly pissed off with you if you don't tell me."

"I keep my promises Charlie and even though you may not like what I have to tell you, I promise you that you will know everything." Joey sighs, "Charlie, I don't like keeping things from you, but there are times when I may need to, either because of work or because I'm just not ready to talk about things."

Charlie chuckles, "You do make life interesting Joey."

"I can make it a whole lot more interesting right now."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Why don't you close the door?" She suggests with a cheeky grin.

"You're hardly in any condition to do much Joey," Charlie says, her heart starting to race at the look of hunger in Joey's eyes.

"I think I can handle making out with my girlfriend on the bed."

"Girlfriend?" Charlie says, pleased at the reference.

"Well, that's what you are, aren't you?" Joey asks a little uncertainly.

"Yes." Rushing over and closing the door, Charlie rushes back to the bed as Joey makes room for her. Charlie lies on her side, her head next to Joey's on the pillow. Being careful of Joey's wound, Charlie moves closer, her hand resting gently on Joey's hip as their lips find one another again.

* * *

_Next Chapter, Joey and Charlie talk some more_


	47. Chapter 47

"You know, rumour has it that I'm gay," Joey whispers against Charlie's lips.

"You don't say," Charlie says between kisses.

"Yeah, people might get the wrong idea about you being in here alone with me behind a closed door."

"I'll just say that I'm interviewing you about the attack to tie up loose ends," Charlie says, too caught up in Joey's lips to give it too much thought.

"Nice interview technique."

"I happen to like it," her lips finding Joey's again.

Making out with her girlfriend. It still sounded a little weird to Charlie but it felt so right to be lying here next to Joey and she now wondered how she could have risked throwing it all away, especially as she was fast becoming addicted to Joey's lips, her touch, everything about her. Losing herself in their kisses, loving the softness of Joey's lips, Charlie feels herself growing more excited, her hand moving from Joey's hip to her front.

"Ow, ow," Joey cries out, clutching her wound.

"Shit, sorry," Charlie sits up and snatches her hand away. "I'm so sorry Joey, I forgot."

Still wincing slightly, Joey manages a smile, "It's ok, I forgot for a moment there myself."

"Do you need a doctor or something?"

Joey rolls onto her back, shaking her head. "I'll be right in a minute."

"I really am sorry," she says, brushing the hair from Joey's eyes.

"Charlie, it's ok," she squeezes Charlie's hand, "We both just got lost in the moment." Lying on her side again, keeping her hands to herself, Charlie suddenly starts to giggle. "What?" Joey asks in confusion.

"We're finally together and we can't actually be together."

Joey grins, "And you find that funny?"

"No," Charlie buries her face in the pillow by Joey's head. "It's as frustrating as hell," she moans.

Joey chuckles, "It's nice to be wanted."

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," comes her muffled reply.

"Even if I was up to it and we went for it right here and now," Joey says, "Chances are, a doctor, a nurse or anyone would end up with an eyeful like Leah."

"Oh god, don't remind me." With her face flushed with embarrassment and arousal, Charlie jumps off the bed and walks to the other side of the room. "I really shouldn't be so close to you right now."

"Charlie, I'm sure it's safe for you to be a little closer than that."

With a sheepish smile, Charlie moves to the chair beside her bed. "Sorry. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Charlie, I'm fine, what about you, you seem kind of rattled."

"I've just never felt like this before and it's making me a little crazy."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Joey assures her, secretly pleased at the effect she seemed to have on her. "I'm just sorry I nearly blew it all."

"Look, I understand about you keeping things to yourself and I'm going to hold you to your promise to tell me eventually."

"I will tell you everything Charlie, you have my word," Joey assures her again.

"Then let's move past this."

Joey nods in agreement. "There is something we need to talk about though, I mean, you know now that I'm single, but you still have a fiancé."

"Joey, when Angelo gets back into town, I'm going to end it with him."

"Just be careful when you do Charlie, he's not going to like it."

"Neither will my father, especially when he finds out why."

"I've dealt with people like your father before Charlie, we can deal with him if we have to."

"We," Charlie muses. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Joey holds her hand out. Smiling, Charlie takes it. "No regrets?"

"Plenty, but not where you're concerned." Charlie brings Joey's hand to her lips, "I want to be with you Joey."

"Even though that sometimes I'm a secretive, grumpy bitch?"

Charlie frowns, "What do you mean, sometimes?"

"Hey," Joey says in mock protest. "I'll have you know that I've actually mellowed over the years."

Charlie snorts, "If this is a mellower you, then I'm glad we've only met recently." Charlie stares at Joey's hand in her own, "Joey, this is kind of going to sound hypocritical considering the way I reacted to you keeping things from me, but when I end it with Angelo, I don't want to stir up trouble by revealing our relationship too early."

"So you want us to pretend that we're not in a relationship?" Joey says, her lips twitching.

Charlie smiles wryly, "Like I said, it's hypocritical, but this is all so new to me and I'd like to get to know you better without everyone putting in their two cents worth and judging us."

"You're worried about how people will react to us?"

"Not just that." Charlie smiles, "I'm still getting used to the idea of being with a woman and people just aren't going to understand why I ended it with Angelo. He's well-liked and ever since we got engaged people have been telling me how lucky I am to be marrying such a great guy." Joey rolls her eyes at that. "And I don't want them blaming you for my failed engagement."

"Aren't I to blame?"

"Maybe a little, but only because you made me realise I was making a mistake with Angelo. It was never going to work with him, I just wasn't willing to admit it."

"Well, you know my feelings about that guy and I could care less about what people think about me, but I also understand how difficult this is going to be for you and I don't want to add to that so if you want to keep this quiet for the moment, then we will."

"Thank you Joey." She shakes her head, "I guess now that I've thought about it, I understand even more why you like to keep things to yourself."

"I get why you want to keep this quiet Charlie, but if Leah picked up on that there was something between us, won't other people?"

"Leah knows me a lot better than most and I really doubt that anyone would ever suspect me of being romantically involved with you."

"So as long as I don't stick my tongue down your throat in public, we should be right."

Charlie burst out laughing, finding herself relaxing again. "Oh god, if you did that in front of Colleen, you'd probably kill her."

"Charlie, if you want me to be on my best behaviour, don't give me any encouragement like that," Joey says, trying not to imagine what kissing Charlie in public would be like.

"It'll only be until things die down after I end things with Angelo."

"Charlie, aren't you forgetting the reason why I'm here?"

"No." Charlie sighs, "I know you're still investigating Angelo."

"Can I ask, has your opinion changed of him?"

Charlie takes a moment to ponder that. "I know he's not the same guy I fell in love with, but I'm still not willing to believe that he's capable of murdering Trevor."

Joey nods a little. "Fair enough."

"Joey, can you tell me about Riley?" Charlie asks suddenly.

Joey looks at her in surprise. "Are you sure you want to hear about her?"

"She was an important part of your life and Harley's mum, I'd like to know about her."

Joey gets more comfortable as she wonders what she should tell Charlie. "I was waiting for Georgie at the station where she was at the time and she came in dragging this hooker she'd just arrested for soliciting." Charlie's eyes open wide in astonishment. Noticing the look, Joey chuckles, "Riley was a cop Charlie and she was undercover as a hooker when Georgie arrested her as a way to bring her in. Anyway, I'd just turned 18 and was thinking of joining the academy and Riley was a couple of years older with a two year old daughter. I was interested in her straight away but I was just Georgie's kid sister so Riley kind of just dismissed me." Joey pauses as the memories come back. "It took a lot of pestering on my part to get her to go out with me, but I think in the end, it was the fact that Harley took an instant shine to me that convinced her to give me a go."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. It didn't take Harley long to get everyone wrapped around her little finger, especially when she turns those big brown eyes on you."

Joey grins, "Yeah, she worked out pretty quickly how to get what she wants."

Charlie smiles, "She's very lucky to have you."

"No, I'm lucky to have her. She's the one who helped me keep it together when Riley died."

"How did she die?" Charlie asks gently.

"It was a Sunday afternoon and I was getting Harley ready to take her to the park while Riley was waiting in the car. As we were walking out the door, there was this loud noise," Joey stops. Realising how hard this was for Joey, Charlie squeezes her hand in support. "It was a gunshot...I left Harley inside and closed the door...there was a hooded figure running away from our car." Joey closes her eyes. "I walked over to the car, there was blood everywhere."

"He had killed Riley?" Charlie asks, her heart breaking at the pain in Joey's voice.

"Point-blank to the side of her head, she never stood a chance."

"Did you get the guy?"

"It wasn't a guy, it was a woman. She was the wife of a guy Riley had arrested. He got killed in jail and she blamed Riley."

"I am so sorry Joey."

"I don't know what was worse," Joey says wiping away her tears, "Seeing Riley like that or walking back inside and telling our daughter that we weren't going to the park and that her mum was gone."

Charlie climbs back up on to the bed beside her, gently taking her in her arms. "I'm sorry, I thought I had dealt with this."

"It's ok to still be upset Joey, I can only imagine what you must have gone through."

Noticing the way Joey was staring at her hand where her ring had been, Charlie takes it in hers. "It's been 14 months now and I never thought I'd be able to move on," she looks up at Charlie, "Until now."

Charlie wipes a stray tear from Joey's cheek, "She will always be an important part of your life Joey," Charlie says, no longer feeling any jealousy towards Riley.

"I know. Harley looks so much like her."

"You know Joey, you may not be Harley's biological mum, but she sure is like you."

Joey grins at the compliment. "That's what everyone says."

"Well she is." Charlie looks at Joey carefully. "Are you getting tired?"

"No," Joey says, a big yawn betraying her. "God, I hate being weak."

"You're not weak Joey, just injured." Charlie moves off the bed again. "I'd better be going anyway."

"I'm glad we talked Charlie."

"I am too." Not really wanting to leave her, Charlie kisses Joey goodbye, smiling against her lips when she sees that Joey was already asleep. "I love you Joey," she whispers to the sleeping woman before reluctantly leaving.

* * *

Ruby grins when her mother practically floats into the house. "I take it that things went well?" Charlie frowns at her. "Graves mentioned something about you going to see Joey."

"Yes, things went well."

"Then you and Joey are definitely together?"

With a slightly dreamy expression, Charlie informs her daughter that yes, Joey was now officially her girlfriend. Wincing at Ruby's squeal of delight, Charlie tells her that they're keeping their relationship quiet for the moment.

"I don't care mum, I'm just glad you're giving it a chance."

"I had to Ruby, I love her and while she's still got her secrets, I'm trusting her to tell me when the time is right."

"So is she moving in with us?"

"Fair go Ruby, we've only just gotten together!"

Ruby rolls her eyes at her mother's reaction. "I meant, while Graves and Georgina are still here."

"Oh." Feeling embarrassed, Charlie shrugs. "I'm not sure. I know that Georgina is intending to move back to her place once the carpets replaced, I just don't know when that will be."

"Just so you know, if you want to have sleepovers with Joey, I'm fine with it."

Charlie shakes her head in exasperation, "Ruby, can you at least give me and Joey time to get used to the idea of being together without you suggesting sleepovers."

"It's not as if you haven't already slept together."

"Ruby, I am not talking about this with you."

"Fine," Ruby mumbles.

Chuckling, Charlie asks where the others were. "Georgina's taken Harley for a walk and Dex and Graves went to the movies." Ruby smirks, "I doubt they'll see much of it."

"Ruby," Charlie gently scolds her daughter.

"Can you blame me mum, they've barely left the room since they came here."

"They've been a part for a while now and Graves suffered a traumatic experience, it's only natural for them to spend all this time together."

Ruby snorts. "I'd love to know where they get their energy from," she murmurs. Wondering the same thing, Charlie chooses not to say anything.

"With everyone out, that means the bathroom is free so I'm going to shower."

"Mum," Ruby calls out just before her mother leaves the room. "I really am happy for you."

"Thanks Ruby."

* * *

Later that night, her dreams filled with Joey, Charlie feels her mind drifting toward consciousness. Sensing something was wrong, she wakes to see a shadow moving over her. Screaming, she strikes out with her fist, connecting with something solid. "Ah fuck," a man's voice screams out in pain.

Recognising the voice, Charlie turns the lamp on and glares at him. "Angelo!"

* * *

_Yep, he's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack :(_


	48. Chapter 48

"Angelo!"

"Jesus Charlie," Angelo whines as he clutches his bloody nose.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been gone for ages Charlie, I was just saying hello."

Charlie stares at him in disbelief. "Just saying hello!" her voice growing louder. "It's the middle of the fucking night Angelo and your idea of saying hello is to climb on top of me in the dark?"

Grabbing Charlie's t-shirt from the end of the bed, he uses it to try to stem the blood flow from his nose. "I thought it'd be romantic."

"Romantic to climb into my bed when you weren't even in my bed before you left."

Angelo scowls at the reminder that he had been languishing in the spare room. "That was to give you space, which you had plenty of while I was gone," he says, still pissed with Martha for sending him away.

"So you thought that meant that all of our problems just miraculously vanished during your absence."

"Give me a break Charlie, I had a long drive, I came home wanting to be with my fiancé and she nearly breaks my nose."

"It's your own fault. Jesus Angelo, what the hell were you thinking," she continues to fume. "There was a sick fuck breaking into houses and raping and murdering women and you thought it was a good idea to climb into my bed on the sly."

"I heard you got the guy," his voice still whiny. "You could have broken my nose."

"Good!" she yells angrily. "Don't you ever do that again!" With her nerves calming down as her anger takes over, Charlie climbs out of bed and quickly puts her robe on, hating the way Angelo was watching her body. "You can't stay here Angelo."

"What!"

"Georgina and Graves are staying here at the moment," Charlie says, leaving out that Joey's daughter was also staying with them and extremely glad that Joey was not in her bed. She allows herself a small smile at the idea of Joey sharing her bed.

Too wrapped up in his own anger, Angelo doesn't notice her smile as he paces the room, "Why the fuck are they here?"

"Because Graves and Joey were attacked in their house, there's blood everywhere and none of them felt all that comfortable staying there."

"That's their problem." Angelo puffs out his chest, "This is my house Charlie and I don't want them here," he says in a firm voice.

Charlie stares at him in half amusement at him trying to be firm with his nose starting to swell and in annoyance that he actually thought he could dictate to her in her own house. "Wow, your concern for others is really overwhelming me at the moment," she says sarcastically, "And this is my house and I say they can stay."

Angelo grins suddenly, "Fine, they can stay which means that you and I are back to sharing."

"It means nothing of the sort," her words and harsh tone wiping the smile from his face. "Angelo," she stops, trying to find the words.

"Charlie, don't say anything more," Angelo says as he moves closer. "Why don't we just go to bed, get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

Charlie shakes her head in growing annoyance. "I'm not sleeping with you Angelo, because..."

"Well there's a fucking surprise you frigid bitch," Angelo shouts.

"Excuse me," says a voice from the door Angelo hadn't bothered to close, "But there are people trying to sleep."

"Who the fuck is this little shit?" Angelo demands of Charlie in an even louder voice.

"This little shit can speak for himself," Dex says in a calm voice. "I'm Dex Walker, I believe you know my wife."

"How the fuck would I know your wife when I don't even know you?"

"You asked her out not long after she came here."

Charlie stares between the two men in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Angelo says dismissively, a little worried about how Charlie was now looking at him.

"She told me all about it, how you came up to her at the diner and sat without being invited and then proceeded to ask my wife out for a drink."

Suddenly realising who his wife was, Angelo gives him the once over, wondering what this pathetic little weed had that made Graves turn down an evening with him. "That was a misunderstanding," he shrugs, "I was merely trying to make her feel welcome."

"You need to work on that a little more," Dex says in his still calm voice. "Are you ok Charlie?"

"Charlie's fine," Angelo answers for her.

"It's ok Dex, Angelo was just leaving."

Angelo spins on her in shock, "What!"

"I want you to leave Angelo."

"You heard her, Charlie asked you to leave."

"Stay out of this you interfering little shit, this is none of your business, so stay the fuck out of it."

"It is my business when some guy is yelling at a woman in her own room."

"And just what do you think you can do," Angelo advances on him, "You don't look like you could push over a paper castle."

Dex stands there without flinching, "I'm stronger than I look."

"And he has me," Graves says as she stands behind her husband. Charlie tries not to laugh at the scene before her; Dex standing up to Angelo in a bright pink fluro silk robe and Graves looking like she was still asleep. "Some of us have to go back to work tomorrow," Graves complains, "So do you think you can keep the yelling down to a dull whisper."

Angelo throws his hands up in disgust, "This is unfucking believable."

"I believe that Charlie asked you to leave," Dex reminds him.

"Why don't you just get the fuck out of our room, this is between me and my fiancé."

"No it's not Angelo because I can't marry you," Charlie finally gets the words out.

Angelo stares at her in shock. "What did you say?" He asks in the hope he had misheard her.

"I can't marry you Angelo," she says in a stronger voice. Walking over to the dresser, she picks up the engagement ring and holds it out to him, "It's over Angelo."

"No it's not," Angelo snaps, ignoring the ring in her hand. "You can't just end it like this Charlie."

"Angelo, we've had problems for a while."

"We'll work through them," he says in desperation, "That dyke is the one causing the problems Charlie, with her lies and vendetta against me and once that dyke," the way he said the word making Charlie shudder, "Is gone and stops stirring up trouble, we'll go back to the way we were and plan our wedding."

"How did you find out about Joey?" Graves asks.

"Everyone knows."

"Yeah, everyone in town, but you haven't been here," Graves points out.

"I have friends here who were only too happy to tell me about what a perverted, lying little bitch she was."

"That's enough Angelo," Charlie angrily says, finding it a little weird defending Joey when it wasn't that long ago she was defending Angelo against Joey. She takes a deep breath. "Joey is not to blame for our problems Angelo."

"Yes she is."

"No she's not. The problems were already there Angelo, beneath the surface, but they were there."

"Maybe we should leave them alone," Dex whispers.

"Are you kidding, this is better than TV," Graves grins at her husband, "Besides, I don't want to leave Charlie alone with that prick."

"We can work this out Charlie," Angelo begs as he finally realises that she was serious.

Charlie shakes her head, "I'm sorry Angelo, I don't want to work this out. We're finished Angelo."

Holding the ring out for him again, he snatches it angrily out of her hand. "Charlie, don't do this, don't throw away everything we have; all the good times, the incredible sex."

"Incredible sex?" Charlie scoffs. "For you maybe, but like our entire relationship, everything was about what you wanted Angelo, what made you feel better."

"Charlie, just give us a chance."

Charlie sighs, "It's over Angelo, now please leave."

"No. I'm not walking away Charlie."

"Angelo, it's the middle of the fucking night, I'm tired and we're keeping the whole household up."

"I don't give a fuck," he yells.

"Of course not, you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true. I love you Charlie, I want to marry you, have babies with you."

"Well I don't want that Angelo."

"Mum, what's going on," Ruby mumbles as she joins the others at the door. "What's he doing here?"

"He's just leaving." Charlie glares at Angelo, daring him to defy her again. Realising he was risking pushing her too far, Angelo picks up the bag he'd careless discarded on the floor. "We'll talk tomorrow when you're more reasonable."

"Angelo, I'll say the same tomorrow."

"Charlie, I refuse to believe that in the short time I've been away you've stopped loving me." He holds the ring up, "I'm going to keep this because I know that once you've had the time to think things over, you'll want this back." He leans forward to kiss her and nearly falls on his face when Charlie hastily moves out of the way. "Angelo, just go." His face burning with embarrassment and rage, Angelo barges past the others, elbowing Dex in the stomach on the way out.

"Hey you creep," Graves follows him out.

"What do you want?"

"This," she says, punching him in the stomach. "That's for my husband."

Surprised at the strength of her punch, Angelo leaves winded and humiliated, vowing to himself that Charlie would be his again.

"Thanks Penny," Dex says in appreciation.

"Damn it Dex," she whacks him softly on the arm, "Not where people can hear."

"Penny, huh?"

Graves glares at Ruby before turning on her husband. "Now see what you've done."

"There's nothing wrong with Penny," Ruby says.

"It goes no further, ok?" Ruby nods while trying not to laugh. "I'm just glad that Joey and Georgie aren't about."

"I don't get it, what's so wrong with the name Penny?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing," she admits, "Except that Harley loves the old Inspector Gadget cartoons so chances are that me and Dex would suddenly become Penny and Brains."

"Penny, you're being ridiculous," Dex says, "Joey and Georgie have always known your name."

Graves exhales loudly, feeling a little stupid. "Fine, but it's never Penelope."

"Do you guys mind if you don't hold this conversation in my bedroom and Ruby, you should be asleep."

"I was asleep mum, until Neanderthal man decided to yell the place down."

"Bed Ruby, now."

Muttering to herself, Ruby heads back to her bedroom.

"Graves, did you say that Georgina's not about?"

"She wasn't on the couch so she probably went for a walk or drive," Graves shrugs. "I know she's had a little problem sleeping lately."

Charlie nods tiredly as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Dex, could you give us a moment, I'll be in shortly."

"Sure."

"You ok Charlie," Graves asks as she sits on the bed next to her.

"Yeah. I actually feel kind of relieved that I've finally said the words to him and you know what, I don't feel any guilt for cheating on him or treating him like that."

"Angelo's hardly been faithful to you Charlie, so I don't blame you for not feeling bad about it all."

"Did he really try to pick you up?"

"It wasn't long after me and Joey came here. He was trying to quiz me on the investigation and then he asked me out for a drink. He tried to brush it off as a misunderstanding, but his look suggested something more."

Charlie shakes her head, "I don't know what I ever saw in that guy."

"I'm sure he can be charming when he wants."

"Oh he can be, but obviously honesty is a real problem for him." Charlie rubs her eyes, wondering if she'd be able to sleep again tonight. "Out of curiosity, is Dex stronger than he looks?"

Graves sniggers and shakes her head. "As much as I adore my husband, Angelo would have made mince meat of Dex just by sneezing. Dex knows he can't hold his own against most guys physically but he's comfortable with who he is and I love him for it."

"Then he was bluffing?"

"Yep."

"Remind me to never play poker with him."

"Yeah, I don't know who's worse, Dex with his bluffing or Joey with her cheating." Graves cocks her head as if waiting for Joey's denial.

Charlie chuckles. "I don't think her hearings that good."

"You can never tell with Joey."

Charlie laughs. Feeling more relaxed, Charlie frowns as she remembers what Dex was wearing. Still a little unsure of what to make of the young man, Charlie asks Graves whose robe it actually was that he was wearing. Graves just smiles, "Goodnight Charlie," and leaves her wondering.

* * *

Martha opens the door, "Stop trying to knock the fucking thing down Angelo."

"This is all your fault," he accuses her as he pushes past her into her house.

"How is it my fault that you're banging on my door at this time of night?"

"You're the one who sent me away."

"For good reason."

"Yeah well, thanks to you, Charlie dumped me," he shouts in her face.

Staring at him for a moment, she bursts into laughter, "Go Charlie, I never thought the frigid bitch would ever have the nerve to ditch you."

"This isn't funny."

"Keep your fucking voice down Angelo, I do have neighbours."

"I don't care."

Dumping his bag on the floor, he slumps onto the couch. "I can't believe she thinks she can end this."

"Judging by your face, I'd say Charlie thinks it's over."

"This was an accident."

Martha sighs, in no mood for his whining. "Angelo, it's late."

"You owe me Martha, the least you can do is let me stay here."

"I don't owe you shit."

"If you hadn't sent me away, I'd still be with Charlie."

"Weren't you relegated to the spare room before you left?"

"That was temporary."

"Obviously she's decided on a more permanent move."

"Charlie and I aren't over, all we need to do is get rid of that bitch so I can get Charlie back."

"What does she have to do with it?"

"It's her interference that caused the problems, she's got to go."

"We are not doing anything that will bring attention to us. Angelo, we've managed to keep things quiet and the cops off our backs since you've been gone, so just keep your head down and don't bring any attention to us."

Remembering the hold Martha still has over him, Angelo nods reluctantly. "She's mine, Martha and I just want her back." Martha takes a step back at his crazed expression.

"Why don't you just get over her Angelo, she's not worth it."

"She is to me. Can't you pull some strings, have that dyke pulled from the case?"

"No. Why don't you ask daddy Buckton to do it?"

"Are you kidding, I'd have to tell him that Charlie dumped me. No, next time I speak to Ross, it will be about our wedding."

Martha shakes her head as his refusal to see that it was over with Charlie.

"You can stay the night, on the couch but then you find somewhere else."

"Come on Martha, your bed is big enough for the both of us," he grins suggestively.

"I doubt any bed is big enough for your ego. It's the couch or it's any place but here."

"Fine, I'll take the couch," he says grumpily.

"Just don't get any funny ideas in the night Angelo, I'm in no mood for your shit." Martha walks away from him, wondering how much longer she'd be able to put up with him.

* * *

Lying on the couch, Angelo holds the ring in his hands, believing in his heart that it was only a matter of time before Charlie was Mrs Rosetta and they'd be starting a family. "Just imagine it Charlie, little Angelo junior running about. It will happen Charlie, we will be together forever."


	49. Chapter 49

Sitting by her sister's bedside, Watson has just finished filling Joey in on the events of the previous night. "I'm just sorry I missed it all but Ruby and Graves were more than happy to give me all the details."

Joey smiles, "She actually did it."

"Did you doubt her?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well, as far as Charlie's concerned, she's adamant that they're over."

"The way you say that I take it that Rosey has a different view."

"Just the usual 'you still love me', 'we'll be together again' blah, blah, blah."

"Great, Charlie and I finally get together and he's still going to be there."

"You knew he wouldn't just walk away."

Joey leans back against the pillow, sighing, "I guess it was expecting too much for him to actually respect Charlie's wishes."

"You took your ring off," Watson says in surprise as she notices her sister's finger.

Joey runs her thumb over her finger, finding it a little strange not to feel the ring there, "It was time."

"I'm glad Joey and while I never expected that it would be with Charlie, I'm happy that you're finally moving on."

Joey grins, "Believe me, I never saw this coming but she got under my guard."

Watson shakes her head, "It had to be with my friend and my boss though, didn't it?"

"Hey, you can't help who you fall for," Joey says with a cheeky smile.

"Jesus Joey, you love complicating my life."

"I try my best. Georgie, with Rosey back, I don't want Harley to stay here."

"It's ok Joey, I've already spoken to Charlie about taking a couple of days off so I'm going to take Harley to her gran's this afternoon."

"Thanks Georgie."

"You owe me big time for this Joey, because your mum was not happy when I told her not to come and see you."

"The less Martha and Rosey know about my family, the better."

"She understands why she needs to stay away Joey, but that won't stop her chewing me out when I'm finally under the same roof as her." Joey chuckles. "It's not funny Joey, she could peel paint with one glare."

"She adores you Georgie but just in case, try to hide behind Harley while you're there."

Watson glares at her sister before giving up. "I'm just glad that Harley spent last night at Leah's with VJ, because with the mood Angelo was in, I'd hate to think how he would have reacted if he learnt your daughter was there."

"Same here." Joey looks pensive, "Harley's really loved being here and she and VJ have obviously hit it off, she's going to want to come back."

"Once you've put Martha and Angelo away, it'll be safe for her to be here. Joey, what are you going to do when the investigation is over?"

Joey shrugs. "I'm a detective and unless there's a murder here, I'm city-based, but now, I don't know."

"You've got some thinking to do Joey."

"I know. I want to be with her Georgie but there are still things she doesn't know and if we are to be together, one of us is going to have to make a big change career-wise."

"You're not the only one," Watson mutters. "Look, I've got to get home, get some things together before I leave. I'll bring Harley by to see you before we go."

"Thanks for doing this Georgie and make sure you relax while you're away."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen with that family," she mutters as she leaves the room.

* * *

Rushing home from work to change before heading to the hospital, Charlie is shocked when she arrives home and finds Angelo sitting at the kitchen table with her engagement ring on the table in front of him.

"Angelo, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to get my stuff."

"You should have spoken to me at work before coming here uninvited."

"I tried to talk to you at work, you were always busy," Angelo complains with a petulant voice.

"You still should have spoken to me or at least called before coming here Angelo. You can't just walk into this house as if you own it, you don't live here anymore."

While appearing outwardly calm, Angelo was anything but, his insides churning with anger at Charlie's rejection. "Look, I know I behaved like an absolute shit last night and that somewhere along the way we've drifted apart, but I don't want a moment of anger and stupidity to ruin everything."

"Angelo."

He puts his hand up to silence her. "I'm going to move out for the moment to give us some space to work things out, but I'm not giving up Charlie. I love you and I know you love me." He picks up his bags, "We belong together Charlie," he reassures her as he makes his way slowly to the door.

"Angelo." He pauses, a smug grin tugging at his lips as he waits for Charlie to call him back. "The keys Angelo."

Angelo spins around in anger, "What!"

"The house keys Angelo," she holds her hand out.

Reaching into his pocket, he 'accidently' drops the keys at Charlie's feet and leaves before his anger gets the better of him. Charlie bends and picks up the keys, worried by his refusal to accept that it was over. Tossing the keys onto the table, she notices with dismay that Angelo had left the ring on the table. Picking it up, she puts it on top of the fridge and goes to change.

* * *

After her first day back at work, Graves drops in to see Joey on her way home. "God, I feel wasted," Graves groans the moment she sits down.

"Tough first day?"

"After that wanker woke everyone last night, I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh please, you're worn out from all the sex."

Graves glares at her. "If you must know, there's been very little sex."

"Nightmares?" Joey asks knowingly.

"A couple." Graves sighs loudly, "It's mostly that I jump at the slightest of noises and I keep expecting someone or something to jump out at me. When I'm with Dex, I feel safe." Joey chuckles at that. Graves grins, "I know it seems silly, I could take Dex down with one hand, but when he's around, everything feels good."

Joey nods, "I get that."

"Most of the time that we've been locked in the room, Dex has been studying and I've just been lying snuggled up against him, feeling safe and relaxed."

"If you need to talk, I kind of know what you're going through."

"Thanks Joey, maybe someday I'll take you up on that, but for the moment, Dex is all I need. He's been great, just holding me and listening to me when I need him."

It's not the first time that Joey's glad that Graves had found someone like Dex. "Are you sure you don't want to go back with him, I mean your anniversary is coming up soon?"

"He's coming here for that and there's no way I'm walking out on this case until we get these bastards."

"I just wish I could get out of here and back to work."

"Don't rush it Joey, we need you at full strength when it comes time to take them down."

"Work isn't the only reason I want out of here."

Graves smirks at her, "You don't say."

"We haven't really had much chance for any alone time." Joey waves her hand around, "This place is hardly private."

"You're together now, that's what matters."

"Yeah. So when does Dex leave?"

"He's going to stay with me at Georgie's until she gets back."

"When are you moving back there?"

"Tomorrow. The carpet was being replaced today, but I thought I'd leave it another night before moving back."

"Don't push yourself too hard Graves, there's no shame in taking your time to deal with this."

"I won't, but I need to face this and it'll be easier with Dex by my side and the creep is dead."

"And it's just a house."

"Exactly. I'm alive and I wasn't raped and I have no intention of letting this guy run my life from the grave by making me scared of some stupid house."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"I was one of the lucky ones Joey, I just have to remember that." Joey nods. "Do you need to rest, you're looking a little tired?"

"I'm fine, I'm just bored out of my mind lying here doing nothing all day. What about Rosey, how was his first day back?"

Graves smirks, "I think things have changed a little while he's been gone. He was having a dig at me and Const. Avery got stuck into him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently we have a few officers, especially those who were at the scene, on our side now because of what happened, even you."

"That's a surprise. Just remember not to needle Rosey too much," Joey says, "You're lucky he didn't turn around and thump you back last night."

"I couldn't help myself Joey. Dex actually wanted to do a blog about what happened last night, but I told him to hold off for the moment, with the mood Rosey's in, my Dex would end up a smear on his fist. The guy's delusional Joey, he's acting like he and Charlie are just taking a little time away from each other."

"Yeah, Georgie said something earlier."

"Um Joey, is Georgie ok, I mean, she just seems kind of tired lately."

"She's just had a lot to deal with, especially with the two of us ending up in hospital."

"I suppose so, I just hope she remembers to take it easy while she's away."

"She won't have a choice."

Graves narrows her eyes at her, "What have you done?"

"Called my foster family to make sure that they did whatever was necessary to make Georgie relax."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No."

"Jesus Joey, she's half expecting to be eaten alive."

"I know," she says with a big grin.

"God, you can be a cruel bitch."

"Not really, if I'd told her, she'd have found a reason to stay away."

"Yeah, maybe, but if I were you, I'd just make sure you're out of here before she gets back."

Joey winces as she tries to get more comfortable. "Are you sure you guys don't want to request replacements," Charlie says as she strolls into the room, "You look like you couldn't arrest a five year old between you."

"I don't know about Joey, but I feel fine."

"Same here."

With her hands on her hips, Charlie continues to glare at them.

"Ok, so I might still have a little headache," Graves finally admits. "And the stitches are bothering me a little but they come out tomorrow and ok, I may have gone back to work a day or two early."

"I'm still fine. Really Charlie, I'm fine, just a little tired and sore."

"You got stabbed Joey."

"And I lost a little bit of blood...ok, quite a bit, but even the doctor says I'm fine."

"He said that you were damn lucky to be alive and that you should be resting."

"If you stop talking, I can rest."

Graves watches Charlie in amusement. "What?" Charlie asks, uncomfortable at the attention.

"Just ignore her Charlie, she's only teasing."

"About what?"

"She's waiting to see if you'll kiss me."

"Oh, in that case." Charlie walks to Joey's side, leaning down, she kisses Joey with as much meaning and passion as she could, leaving Joey flushed and breathless and Graves a little stunned when she finally breaks the kiss. Joey lies there with a huge grin while Graves shakes her head, smiling at Charlie's actions.

"I think I'll leave you guys to it and go and have a nice cold shower." Graves waves goodbye and closes the door behind her.

"Now," Charlie grins, "Where was I?" Lying on the bed next to Joey, being more careful this time, Charlie spends the next 15 minutes demonstrating with her lips, how much she had missed her since their make out session the previous day.

Moving off the bed when she hears footsteps on the other side of the door, Charlie straightens her clothes and hopes the nurse who has just entered, doesn't notice their flushed faces or the silly grin she was sure matched Joey's.

"Has the doctor said when you'll be released?" Charlie asks as soon as they were alone again.

"I'm healing pretty quickly, so probably a couple of days. He warned me that there will be some discomfort and pain for a while and that I shouldn't do anything too strenuous," she says, before adding, "And I'm to avoid sex for at least a month."

"A month!" Charlie blurts out loudly.

Joey chuckles at Charlie's horrified expression. "Actually, he didn't mention sex but he did warn me to take it easy for the next week or two." Charlie blushes at her outburst. Joey chuckles again, "The look on your face when I said no sex."

"I'm going to get you for that."

Joey wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, "Is that a promise?"

Charlie leans over her, "Maybe," she whispers against her lips, before closing the distance and brushing her lips over Joey's. Grinning at Joey's look of disappointment, she sits on the chair, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Ok Charlie, what's up?"

Charlie smiles slightly at Joey being able to pick up on her mood. "Angelo was waiting for me when I got home."

"What, inside?"

"Sitting at the kitchen table as if he belonged there."

"That prick!"

"It's ok Joey, he was only picking up his belongings but he left the engagement ring."

"Shit."

"It's over between me and Angelo."

"I know that Charlie, you know that, but he clearly doesn't."

"He just doesn't want to hear, which really isn't that much of a surprise," Charlie sighs.

Joey holds her hand out which Charlie gratefully accepts. "Are you ok with how it turned out with Angelo?"

"I'd rather that it hadn't ending in a screaming match in the middle of the night, but I don't regret what I did. Now what about you, you're going to miss Harley, aren't you?"

"I already am, but she can't keep missing school and I'm really not up to looking after her like I should be."

"You'd have had plenty of volunteers to help," Charlie says, "Ruby loves having her around and so did Leah, though Roman's getting a little worried about how clucky Leah's suddenly become."

Joey chuckles, "Is there going to be a little Harris on the way?"

"If Leah has her way. Um Joey, um," Charlie starts as her curiosity gets the better of her, "Dex, ah, does he own a bright pink fluro silk robe?"

"No, but Sheila does."

"Huh?" Charlie looks confused, before she remembers, "Oh right, his blog."

"He probably just grabbed the first thing that came to hand when he heard your voices. Charlie, Dex is a great guy, a little out there, but he's harmless."

"He and Graves just seem so different."

"Yeah, but they're crazy about each other."

"That's obvious. You're looking tired."

"It just seems to hit me at the worst times," Joey says in frustration.

"Maybe that's a good thing while you're in here." Charlie grins, "We seem to lose ourselves when we're together."

"Are you complaining?"

"Definitely not." Taking time to say their goodbyes, Charlie sighs against Joey's lips. "I really don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go, but they'll be bringing the meals around soon."

"I'll be by again tomorrow." Charlie pauses at the door, "Hurry up and get out of here Joey, I have a promise to keep," she says in a low voice as she leaves.

Flushing at the look Charlie sent her way, Joey stares at the ceiling, "Damn, I really have to get out of here."


	50. Chapter 50

A couple of days later, Dex has just left for the city and Joey is finally out of the hospital. Walking in a slightly hunched over way, she makes her way gingerly over to the couch. Wincing as she sits down, she tries to ignore Graves look of concern.

"Maybe you should have stayed in hospital a few more days."

"No way, I was going nuts, besides, the doctor warned me that walking might be a little uncomfortable for a bit, especially after I've been stuck in bed for days." Graves continues to hover over her uncertainly. "Graves, would you stop that," she says in annoyance.

"I'm just glad Georgie's due back today," she mutters.

"Did someone say my name?" Watson says cheerfully as she strolls in the door.

Graves smirks at Watson's cheerful demeanour, "Wow, someone got some while she was away."

Watson glares at Graves for a moment, before taking one look at her sister and ordering her to bed.

"Fuck off Georgie," Joey says automatically.

"You look like shit Joey." Curling up on the couch, clutching the pillow against her, Joey glares at her sister as if daring her to say more. "God, I don't know who is worse, you or Harley."

"What has Harley done?" Joey asks with some concern.

Watson drops her bags near the couch, staring at the new carpet as if she can imagine her sister's blood there. Shaking her head to dispel the image, she sits on the coffee table in front of her sister. "She kicked up a fuss when she realised she wasn't coming back with me."

"Oh, is that all."

"Is that all! Joey, I couldn't get her out of the car and then she got that same stubborn look you always get when you refuse to do what you're told."

Joey grins at her, "That's my girl."

"I swear, that girl is more like you every day." Watson sighs, "Joey, will you promise me that you will take it easy." Joey nods. Watson turns to Graves, "And what about you?"

"I'm fine, the stitches are out and the headaches are gone."

"Well, that's one less person to worry about."

"What about you Georgie, other than Harley being stubborn, how did your time away go?" Joey asks.

"After I was thoroughly scolded by everyone in that family for keeping them away, I was pampered and fussed over so much I nearly turned around and thumped them just out of annoyance." Joey chuckles. "You little rat, you could have warned me that you had told them to make sure I relaxed."

"You needed the rest Georgie, especially now."

"Ah, what do you mean, especially now?" Graves asks, knowing that she was missing something important.

Watson glares at her sister who looks back at her with a guilty look. "Only that with me out of action still and Rosey on the war path trying to get Charlie back, Georgie's going to need to be on her guard." Not entirely convinced, Graves lets it drop when there's a knock at the door. Opening it, she finds a rather nervous looking Charlie and an excited Ruby standing there.

"Hey Penny," Ruby says cheerily, "Is Joey home yet?"

"In here," Joey calls out.

"Great, now I'm stuck with Penny," Graves mutters as she lets Ruby and Charlie in.

Joey struggles to sit up without wincing. "Wow Joey, you look like the walking dead," Ruby blurts out.

"Ruby!" Charlie scolds her.

"It's ok, I kind of feel like the walking dead."

"Hey, I just thought of something," Ruby says, "Dex's name is Walker, so if Penny had taken his name, she'd be Graves-Walker; get it, grave walker."

"Thank you very much Ruby for pointing out the reason I didn't take his name."

"You wouldn't have had to have kept Graves, you could have just been Walker."

"Yeah, but it would have been hard to explain why I was called Graves and there was no way I was going to be called Penny by the other cops."

Ruby shrugs, finding Graves aversion to her own name amusing. "Oh, these are for you," Ruby says, handing Joey a box of chocolates.

"Thanks." Chuckling at Ruby's hopeful expression, she opens the box and hands it back to Ruby.

"Don't mind if I do," Ruby happily accepts the chocolates.

"Be sure to share Ruby," Charlie says, once again amazed at how well her daughter and Joey got along, the first time that Ruby had really seemed to have taken to someone that she'd been with.

"Charlie, why don't you sit next to your girlfriend." Graves smirks at Joey and Charlie's twin glares at her cheeky tone.

With all eyes on her, Charlie feels a little self-conscious as she sits next to Joey. "Hey guys, lay off her," Joey says in warning, her hand finding Charlie's.

"Awwww, isn't that cute," Graves teases.

"As soon as I'm able, you're a dead woman Penelope." Graves scowls at the use of her name.

"God, why the hell did I come home," Watson mutters.

"Georgina, is it always like this?" Charlie asks in amusement.

"No, it's usually worse," she glares between the two other women. "And Charlie, you might as well start calling me Georgie."

"I thought you hated it."

"Thanks to my brat of a sister," Joey sits there looking innocent, "I've been copping it from Graves and now Dex, so it's kind of grown on me." Getting a signal from her sister, Watson gives her a slight nod. "Ok, Graves, you and I are taking Ruby out for tea and a movie"

"We are?"

"Yes Graves, we are."

"Why?" Watson stands there with her hands on her hips, glaring at her. "Oh right, to give the love birds some time alone."

"Graves, if you want to be alive for your wedding anniversary, you will quit while you're alive," Watson warns her.

"So Georgie," Ruby says, testing out the name, "Can we see that new horror flick tonight, because mum hates those type of movies and won't let me go."

"It's not R rated is it?"

"No mum, it's not."

"Then if they don't mind taking you, then I don't see why not."

"Well I mind," Graves says.

"Too bad, because you're not staying here," Watson informs her.

Still muttering her protests 20 minutes later when they get ready to leave, Graves turns to Joey. "I guess we'll leave you with your girlfriend."

"Graves, just shut it would you," Watson says, dragging her out.

Joey chuckles, "Graves really hates horror movies."

"Really?"

Joey nods. "Now," she faces Charlie on the couch, "Why are you so nervous Charlie?"

"Now that you're out of hospital and we're both free, there's nothing really stopping us and I guess that makes me a little nervous."

"I thought you were comfortable with all this."

"I am." Charlie sighs, "It's just that I've never felt so comfortable with anyone as quickly as I have with you."

"Charlie, we weren't very nice to each other when we first met, nor were we comfortable with each other."

"I meant that whenever I've gotten into a relationship, I've always had these doubts at the back of my mind about them but I don't have those with you because I know that I really want to be with you. And you make me crazy Joey, in a good way," she hurriedly adds.

"And that makes you feel nervous?"

"I've never felt this way before Joey and I think for the first time, I'm actually scared of being hurt if this doesn't work out."

Joey takes Charlie's hands in hers. "You've allowed me to finally move on and I want this to work, but we both know how unpredictable relationships can be." She pauses for a moment, "I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, that I'm not open about things and that I can be a total bitch at times," Joey raises her hand and gently caresses Charlie's cheek, "But I promise you that I will do whatever I can to avoid hurting you." Joey's mouth quirks, "You may have to bear with me a little when I have my moments though."

Charlie grins, "I have a feeling being with you will always be interesting." Charlie cups her hands behind Joey's head and gently drags her closer, their lips meeting softly at first, before their desire takes over. Their mouths working hungrily against each other, Joey's hands work frantically at Charlie's buttons. Charlie moans into Joey's mouth when the cool air touches her skin, Joey's hands burning a path across her belly. She feels Joey smile against her lips moments before her hands find their way under her bra. "Oh god," she arches her back, pressing her breasts harder against Joey's hands.

On her back now, her legs either side of Joey, their lips never far from each other as Joey lies over her, Charlie groans as her nipples rub against the material of Joey's top. Tugging Joey's top from her jeans, she runs her hands along the bare skin, enjoying the way Joey's body reacted to her touch. Desperate to feel more, Joey raises herself up on her knees and yanks her top off, the sudden movement making her cry out in pain. "Fuck!" she collapses against Charlie.

* * *

A few minutes later, Joey lies curled on her side, her head on Charlie's lap. "I'm so sick of this," Joey moans in complete frustration and pain.

Charlie chuckles, her hand caressing Joey's face. "Glad I'm not the only one frustrated."

"Believe me, I'm more than frustrated."

"Joey, are you ok," Charlie asks in concern when Joey grimaces again. Joey shakes her head. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

* * *

Two hours later, a slightly embarrassed Charlie is helping Joey undress. Thinking it was wrong to be lusting over an injured half naked woman, Charlie's unable to avert her eyes, finding them drawn to Joey's body. "Charlie?" Joey shivers at the way Charlie was watching her. "Charlie?"

"Huh?"

Joey grins, "Are you going to help me out of the rest of these clothes or stand there looking like you want to eat me?"

"Huh?" Her minds still not grasping anything but the vision in front of her. Hating the bandage that the doctor had just recently wrapped around Joey's middle, Charlie still finds her body alluring.

Placing her hands on Charlie's hips, Joey waits until Charlie makes eye contact. "I need a little help with my bra, care to help?"

Making sure to keep her eyes on Joey's, Charlie reaches around and unclasps her bra before stepping away and averting her eyes. Joey chuckles, "It's not as if you haven't seen me naked before Charlie."

"I know, I just don't trust myself and I really don't want to have to take you to the hospital again." Joey reaches for the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed. Keeping her back to Charlie, she asks for Charlie's help again. Taking the shirt from Joey, she helps her into it before pressing her body against Joey's, her hands on her hips. "God I want you so much," she whispers in her ear, struggling to keep her hands where they were.

Leaning back against Charlie, Joey closes her eyes as Charlie's warm breath caresses her neck. "Please Charlie, don't say that right now," she pleads, wanting nothing more than to have Charlie make love to her.

Kissing the back of Joey's shoulder, Charlie rests her chin there, sighing in frustration. "Let's get you into bed." Joey chuckles again, "You know what I mean Joey."

"Yeah. Charlie, can you stay with me in here for a while?"

"Of course I will."

Climbing on the bed behind Joey, Charlie spoons her body around her. "You know, I have never been so embarrassed as tonight when the doctor asked what you had been doing to pull your stitches."

Joey chuckles at Charlie's embarrassment. "It was only a couple of stitches and you're just lucky I remembered about keeping quiet about us."

"I still don't know if he really believed the reason you gave him."

"That I tripped over the cat?"

"You don't have a cat," Charlie points out.

"He doesn't know that. Would you have preferred that I told him that I pulled my stitches while I was trying to have sex with my girlfriend?"

"Even if we weren't keeping our relationship secret, I still wouldn't want that known. You could have just said you were undressing and you got your shirt caught in your hair when you were pulling it off."

"No way."

"Why not," Charlie smirks against her shoulder, "It's the truth."

"But so was the having sex part," Joey points out, still feeling stupid for pulling her stitches by doing something as simple as taking her top off, or if she admits to herself, yanked it off in desperation. "Now I'm pissed because they have to stay in even longer."

Charlie chuckles, feeling the sexual frustration ease a little as she relaxes against her. "Joey, tomorrow night, I'm taking you out for dinner."

"I thought you wanted to keep our relationship quiet."

"I do, but everyone knows that we're more than just work colleagues now, so there's nothing strange about me taking a friend out to a nice meal after she has been stuck in hospital for days."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to be with you away from our families."

Joey snorts, "So you prefer everyone else instead."

"At least everyone else doesn't know about us and doesn't tease us."

Joey reaches for Charlie's hand on her hip and brings it to rest just under her breasts, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Charlie smiles, "Good." Settling more comfortably behind her, Charlie sighs in contentment as she feels her eyes getting heavy. Joey falls asleep in Charlie's arms, the guilt she once felt being so close to someone other than Riley all but gone as her heart finally moves on.

* * *

Arriving home after the movie, Graves sniggers when she sees the closed door to Joey's room and no sign of either woman. "Georgie, you can't just walk in on them, they might be," she spares a glance at Ruby.

"Having sex you mean?" Ruby says with a grin.

"Guys, I doubt Joey is up to much of anything. I'm just checking that she's ok." Still, Watson hesitates a moment before knocking on Joey's door. When she receives no reply, she opens the door. Peering in, she sees her sister under the covers, with Charlie curled up on top of the covers behind her; still fully clothed. Amazed at how relaxed her sister looked in Charlie's arms, Watson leaves them in peace and closes the door.

"Well?"

Watson shrugs, "It looks like Charlie may have helped Joey to bed and fell asleep."

"Really?"

"Graves, Charlie's still in her clothes so get your mind out of the gutter." Watson turns to Ruby, "I think it's best if you stay here for the night, I don't really want to disturb Joey at the moment by trying to wake up your mum."

"That's ok."

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm not ready for bed."

Watson smirks at Graves, knowing she was still jumpy after the movie.

"Joey's been teaching me poker so maybe we could have a game," suggests Ruby.

"No way!" "You have got to be kidding." Graves and Watson blurt out at the same time.

"What?" Ruby asks in confusion.

"Do not let my sister teach you to play any game Ruby, especially poker."

"She doesn't really cheat, does she?"

"Damn right she does. Anyway, I've got to get up for early for work, so I'm off to bed."

"Night Georgie and thanks for the movie."

"My pleasure."

"So Graves, is that a no to poker?"

Giving in, Graves prepares to be humiliated by a 15 year old.


	51. Chapter 51

_Thanks for all the reviews. This is just a short chapter. _

* * *

Charlie opens her eyes, disorientated at first before she remembers where she was. She smiles as she realises that some time in the night she had rolled onto her back and Joey had once again gravitated toward her, her head now resting on her shoulder. "I know you're awake, Joey."

Joey raises her head, gazing at her, "What gave me away?"

"Your hand inside my shirt and on my breast."

"It could have just been resting there or I sleep fondled."

Charlie chuckles. "Sleep fondled?" She asks in amusement.

"Do any of us truly know what we get up to when we sleep?"

"No, but I know what you get up to when you're awake."

Charlie gasps when Joey gently pinches her nipple, "You mean like that," Joey says with a cheeky grin.

"Obviously you're feeling better."

"Not really, you just happen to be a very pleasant distraction to my pain."

"Are you in pain?" Charlie asks in concern.

Joey sighs, the mood broken. "It's more discomfort than pain." She rolls onto her back, wishing she hadn't when she winces.

"Joey!"

"I'm ok Charlie, I'm just a bit stiff this morning."

Propping herself up on her elbow, Charlie gazes down at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I haven't exactly had much chance to exercise the last few days and my body's letting me know it." Joey tugs on Charlie's top, "You're looking a bit rumpled."

"I didn't plan for a sleep over."

"There's something sexy about the rumpled look."

Charlie recognises the look on her face, "Joey, don't go getting any ideas."

"I don't know what you mean."

Charlie just looks at her, shaking her head. "You are trouble Joey Collins."

Joey grins, her fingers making short work of Charlie's buttons. "Joey, we can't do this."

"You may not be able to, but I certainly can," she says as her hands work their way to Charlie's back. Finding the strength to resist, Charlie moves away from her. "Spoil sport," Joey mutters in disappointment.

"Joey, do you remember what happened last night?"

Joey rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation. "Yeah, yeah, you put me in the hospital."

"I did not!"

"Did to. You made me want you so much that I forgot that I had been stabbed."

"Yep, no doubt about it," Charlie chuckles, "Being with you will definitely be interesting."

Joey holds out her arm, "I promise not to fondle or undress you in anyway."

Taking a chance, Charlie snuggles up to Joey, her head on her shoulder. "It might have been a good idea to button your shirt up before you got this close," she says as she stares at Charlie's bra, "It's kind of hard to keep to my promise."

"Joey!"

"I'm kidding."

"Are you?"

Joey's lips twitch, "Maybe."

Not trusting Joey or herself when they were this close to each other, Charlie sits up, "I think it's time to get up anyway, I need to get home and change for work." She starts to move off the bed when it hits her, "Oh shit, Ruby!" Charlie blurts out.

"Charlie, Georgie would have kept an eye on her, otherwise she would have woken you up last night."

"I shouldn't have forgotten."

"You fell asleep Charlie, it happens." Joey groans as she sits up.

Charlie rushes to her side, "Do you need a hand?" Joey nods.

"Oh god," Joey mutters when she finally gets to her feet.

"Maybe you should stay in bed."

"No, I'm sick of bed and I've got to get ready for our date tonight."

"It's 8 in the morning Joey, I think you have plenty of time."

"Not with the way I'm moving at the moment."

"Maybe we should hold off until you're feeling better."

"You're taking me out on a date Buckton."

Charlie grins at her forceful tone. "I'll take you out tonight, provided that you can prove to me that I won't have to carry you home afterwards."

"What if I want you to carry me?"

"Joey," she rests her hands on Joey's waist, "You are impossible this morning."

Joey leans forward. "Charlie, I'm like this every morning," brushing her lips over Charlie's. "If you run now, I can't catch you but if you stay, well, let's just say that your mornings may never be the same again."

"You are most definitely dangerous, Joey Collins."

"You're not running Charlie, what does that say about you?"

"That I need my head read." Charlie steps away from her and picks up Joey's clothes, "We need to get you dressed, then I need to check on my daughter."

* * *

With a few more distractions along the way, Joey is finally dressed and the two of them make their way to the kitchen twenty minutes later.

"So ladies, just what were you doing last night that ended with Joey being back at the hospital," Graves asks as soon as she sees them.

"How did you know that?" Charlie asks, her face flushing in renewed embarrassment.

Graves taps her nose, "I'm a Detective, Charlie."

"Bullshit," Joey blurts out, "Someone from the hospital called, didn't they."

Graves nods, "You left your jacket behind."

"Shit, I totally forgot about it."

"You can pick it up at the nurse's station." Sitting with her elbows on table and chin resting on her hands, Graves smirks at them, "You never answered my question."

"Gee Penelope," Joey ignores Graves scowl, "What do you think we were doing?"

Wearing a huge grin, Graves starts to tell them exactly what she thought they were doing when Ruby waltzes into the room.

"What?" Ruby looks around in confusion at the sudden silence, all eyes turned to her.

"Graves was just telling us..."

"About how I annihilated you at poker," she interrupts Joey.

"Penny, I'm 15 years old, it's really not cool to brag about annihilating me."

Graves shrugs.

"Ruby, you and I should be heading home, you need to get ready for school."

"Mum, can't we have brekkie first?"

"Georgie's offered to cook," Graves says.

Well aware of Watson's cooking, Ruby's suddenly more than happy to go home. "Joey, I'll pick you up at 7," Charlie reminds her.

"I'll be waiting." Feeling self-conscious of her daughter and Graves smirking at them, Charlie decides to ignore them, bending down and kissing Joey goodbye.

"I'll see you later. Bye Graves."

"Bye Charlie and Ruby, you still owe me a day of house cleaning."

"You don't have to remind me Penny," Ruby mutters as she follows her mother out.

Joey looks at Graves in enquiry. "She's 15 Joey, I could hardly take her money."

"So you bet slave labour?"

"There's not much point playing poker if there's no stakes to risk."

Joey sighs, "Graves, you've been around me and Georgie too long."

"Yeah well, it's too late now, you're stuck with me."

Joey nods at her. "Please tell me that Georgie's really not cooking, is she?"

Graves snorts, "As if. She ducked down to the diner for our brekkies."

"Thank god for that."

"She really does need to learn to cook."

"She has no patience for it."

"So, you have a big date tonight."

"Yes I do and if you know what's good for you, you'll lay off Charlie."

"It's just a bit of fun, but for you, I'll lay off."

Joey scowls at her, "At least look like you mean it."

"I promise I won't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks Graves."

* * *

_Next chapter, the DATE _


	52. Chapter 52

A few days later, a slightly frustrated and extremely bored Joey makes her way to the station. Spying her, Graves rushes over to her. "Joey, if Georgie sees you here, she'll kill you."

"Why do you think I waited until she was gone."

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't handle another day at home."

"Let's go get a coffee."

"Seems a little different this time," Joey says after noticing the friendlier looks she was getting.

"I told you, after the attack, a few officers are willing to give us another go."

Joey curses when she sees Angelo sitting with some of his cronies when they enter the tearoom.

"Oh look, here comes the dyke and her little girlfriend," Angelo and his friends snigger. Joey ignores him as Graves makes their coffees. "Dykes are the weakest of all women," Angelo says loudly, wanting everyone to hear. "They have to fuck a woman because they know they wouldn't be able to handle a good fucking from a real man, not like a normal woman." Graves hands Joey her coffee before she's tempted to tip it over him. "So Graves, what's she like in the sack?"

Graves smiles at him, "She's absolutely amazing, she can go all night." Joey nearly chokes on her coffee. "And if my husband wasn't such a stud in bed, I'd seriously consider switching teams permanently."

Angelo sneers at her, "You're disgusting and your husband would be lucky to last two seconds."

"Please Constable, just because you're back to self-servicing now that you're single, don't put your own inadequacies on to my husband."

"You know," Joey joins in, "In my experience, guys who object to lesbians are like those who object to competing against women in sports."

"You're right Joey, they're probably scared that a woman could be better than them."

"Don't be ridiculous," Angelo scoffs, "There's no way a woman could satisfy another woman like I can."

"Oh, I don't know," Joey shares a conspiratorial smile with Graves, "I think I could satisfy a woman in ways you could only dream of."

"You're absolutely disgusting."

"And you're just jealous that I can go all night while you," she looks him over dismissively, "Have to wait to get it up again, that's if you can manage it a second time." Angelo fumes inwardly at the sniggering around the room, knowing it was now at his expense. "Face it Rosey, if a woman had a choice, don't you think she'd take passionate sex that can go on all night."

"Unless you have a young and virile man like I'm lucky to have," Graves says, feeling the need to defend her husband.

"Yes well, there are exceptions, but once they get over a certain age, say Rosey's age, things start to soften don't they."

"Lucky for me, Dex has a long way to go to get to that age."

Joey tilts her head in acknowledgement, "Anyway, as I was saying, a night of passionate sex in which there's no wait for a certain appendage to stand to attention or sex that lasts for 30 seconds." Joey looks at him again, "Or can you managed 35 seconds these days?" With everyone now laughing, Angelo glares around the room once, before storming out, furious with the bitch for turning things on him.

"Well, so much for not needling him too much," Joey mutters.

"Yeah, Georgie's not going to be too happy either."

Joey frowns, "Oh?"

Graves grins, "Guess who's stuck patrolling with him at the moment."

"Oh shit," Joey chuckles.

When the last of the officers file out behind Angelo, Graves leans forward, "So, do you think this date will go ahead tonight or fizzle out like the last two?"

"You could have woken me that first night."

"Georgie wouldn't let me and in all honesty Joey, you were out of it, I think it would have taken a very loud explosion to wake you."

"It was those damn pain pills and then last night Charlie got stuck at that accident scene."

"So third time lucky tonight?"

"God I hope so."

* * *

"Charlie, you have to change us," Watson demands as she strides into Charlie's office. "There is no way I can be in the same car with that man for one more minute."

"Oh and why is that?" Charlie asks, even though she knew the reason.

"Because he does nothing but talk about you, getting you back and bitching about my sister."

Charlie tosses her pen onto the desk, "Georgina, sorry, Georgie, I've told him it's over and threw him out of the house, what more can I do?"

"The problem is, he's Angelo, god's gift to women and he thinks you just got cold feet while he was away."

"Maybe I should tell him about Joey."

"Don't Charlie. You know how he feels about her and in her current state, Joey's really not up to dealing with him going off his block."

"I haven't heard from my father yet, so I'm assuming Angelo hasn't told him."

"That's because Angelo thinks it's only temporary."

"God, what am I going to do Georgie?"

"You've ended it with him Charlie, that's all you can do and as for Angelo, if he goes too far, at least you'll have grounds to have him transferred." Watson leans forward, grinning, "So, tonight's the night."

"Don't Georgie, you'll jinx it."

"I can assure you that Joey won't be asleep this time."

"But it's already gotten off to a bad start."

"What do you mean?"

"My reservation at the restaurant was cancelled."

"They left it a bit late, didn't they?"

"They weren't the ones who cancelled it."

"Oh, Angelo."

"Yes Angelo. Apparently my 'fiancé' called them and cancelled my reservation."

"Let me guess, it was too late to book again."

Charlie nods, "So my date with Joey will be at the diner."

"You could stay at home."

"Joey's going stir crazy being stuck at hospital and then at home."

"Don't I know it," Watson mutters under her breath.

"I want to get her out of the house."

"Charlie, I don't think Joey's too fussed where you take her, as long as she's with you."

Charlie smiles at her friend. "I'm glad you've accepted us Georgie."

"I've only ever wanted her to be happy Charlie and she is with you."

"It's strange, whenever I pictured myself happy, it was certainly never with a woman."

"You're not the only one Charlie. I thought you'd be Mrs Rosetta for sure." Charlie shudders at the thought. "I suppose I should be getting back out there," Watson says with very little enthusiasm."

* * *

Watson storms into the house after work, glaring at her sister who was looking at her with some amusement, "Could you please stop pissing Angelo off."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I know you were at the station today, I know that you and your little protégé there got into it with Angelo."

"I wouldn't say we got into it, Graves and I were merely pointing out a few misconceptions he had."

"Yeah well, thanks to you, I had to spend the afternoon listening to his views on lesbians, women and how much of a bitch my sister was."

"So, it was just a usual afternoon in Rosey's company."

Watson scowls at her, "It's alright for you Joey, you're not the one who has to suffer through sitting in a car with him."

"Get Charlie to switch."

"I can't. Head Office is trialling a new rotation system; every fortnight, you're paired with someone different. It's supposed to promote better working relationships between everyone."

"And the rotation means?"

"It means I'm still stuck with that shit."

"Sorry Georgie, he was just being such a prejudiced little prick."

Watson sighs as she sits next to her sister. "You look tired Joey."

"I don't know why, other than going to the station, I've done nothing all day."

"You were stabbed Joey and you lost a lot of blood, you're bound to feel tired." She nudges her, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall asleep this time."

"Oh shut up."

Chuckling, Watson stands up. "I'm going to have a shower and try to wash the stench of being stuck in a car with Angelo off me."

"Try the triple strength stuff, it may just get it off."

* * *

Drying her hair in her room, Watson jumps in fright when she turns and finds Joey standing right behind her.

"Jesus Joey."

"Sorry." Wandering over to the bed, she sits on the edge, "She's over an hour late Georgie."

"She'll be here Joey."

"So why hasn't she called?"

"I don't know but I do know that she wants to take you out."

Joey lies back on the bed, "God, I feel like I'm 15 again and getting stood up."

"Please don't say that Joey, you were a nightmare at 15."

Joey smirks, "You weren't much better."

"Have you tried calling her?"

She shakes her head, "I don't want to appear desperate."

Lying on the bed beside her, Watson points out that she already appeared desperate.

"Ok, so I'm desperate, I've been stuck in this dump for days."

"Hey, I let you stay in this dump rent free so only I get to call it a dump, now get out, I've got to get ready myself."

"Ooh, Georgie's got a big date."

"Oh fuck off Joey."

Joey chuckles, "Funny how you can tease me about my dates but when it comes..."

"Joey, don't even finish that sentence."

Joey stands and walks to the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't...oww." Joey holds her head and glares at her sister.

"I hit you with a pillow you big wuss, now out of my room." Tossing the pillow back with interest, Joey escapes quickly when it explodes into a storm of feathers, all over her sister.

"Joey!"

"Sorry sis, someone's at the door."

Reaching the front door, Joey takes a deep breath before opening it.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Charlie says as she enters, "I got a call out and I didn't have my phone with me."

Joey reaches out and puts her hand on Charlie's arm to stop her pacing, "Charlie, calm down."

"I'm sorry Joey," she fumes, "Every time I turn around, he's there."

"What's he done now?"

"The reason I'm late is because Angelo thought it would be romantic to fake a call-out."

"You're kidding," Joey says, wondering how far Angelo was willing to go.

"No I'm not and I was not amused to find out that after he had called to cancel my reservation, he had arranged for the meals to be delivered to where he was waiting for me."

Joey frowns, "Dex and Graves went to that restaurant and they said that there was no takeaway service."

"Angelo must have pulled some strings. Anyway, I was so pissed off with him that I charged him with making a fake call."

"Really," Joey says in surprise.

"Nothing will probably come of it other than a fine, but it made me feel better."

Joey links her arms around Charlie's waist, "How about we make no more mention of him for the rest of the night."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she says, pulling Joey into a hug. "Are you sure you're up to this though, it was only a couple of nights ago you pulled your stitches."

"It was only a couple of stitches and I've got to get out of here Charlie, see the real world again."

Charlie takes a step back, looking at Joey with amusement, "It's the diner Joey."

"It's the diner in the company of a beautiful woman. Charlie, are you worried about being seen with me tonight?"

"A little," she admits. "What if people take one look at us and realise we're on a date?"

"We don't have to go out Charlie, we could eat in."

Charlie takes a moment to consider, shaking her head, "No, I asked you out."

"Charlie, we both know that we can't keep this a secret forever."

"Yeah I know but I just want to enjoy being with you for the moment."

Joey leans in, stealing a quick kiss. "Now, are we going or not?"

"We're going." Taking Joey's hand, she leads her out of the house.

* * *

Charlie sits down at the table at the diner; the very crowded diner. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she says, suddenly convinced that everyone must believe they were on a date.

"Charlie, would you relax, no one's watching."

Looking around, she's surprised to see that's true. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Joey says, keeping her voice low. "This is our first time out as a couple, there's bound to be a few nerves."

Studying the woman opposite her, Charlie's envious of her confidence. "I bet you're not nervous."

"Are you kidding! I was worrying you weren't going to turn up." Joey catches her hand just before it reaches across to touch Charlie. "I'm going to have to watch that."

"So am I," Charlie agrees, struggling to keep herself from touching Joey in anyway.

"Oh shit," Joey mutters as Colleen heads their way.

"Can I take your order?" She asks Charlie, pointedly ignoring Joey.

"We're not quite ready yet Colleen."

Colleen huffs in impatience, tapping her pencil on the ordering pad. "How could you break that poor man's heart?" she says suddenly.

"Excuse me!"

"He's a lovely man who adores you."

"I really don't think it's any of your business Colleen."

"He's such a charming and handsome man, you need to snap him back up before someone else takes him."

"Why don't you date him if you think he's so wonderful?" Joey says, reminding Colleen that she was there.

"Back in my day," Colleen begins.

"That would be the 18th Century, right?" Joey's joke earning chuckles from those within earshot, including Charlie.

Ignoring the woman, Colleen continues. "Back in my day, once a woman promised to marry a man, she married him. She didn't break his poor heart. You're a single mother Sergeant, you should be married and give that girl of yours a proper family."

"You know Colleen, not every woman needs a man to survive, I mean, look at Joey."

Joey smiles and waves at her.

"That woman is a..."

"Colleen," Leah barks out before she can say anything offensive.

"Well anyway, I'm sure Sgt Buckton that you will see the error of your ways and take Const. Risotto back." She glares at Joey briefly, "And you really should be more mindful of who you choose to spend time with and expose Ruby to."

Joey leans toward her, "You know Colleen, you really should give it a go before you dish it." Joey wiggles her eyebrows at her, "Who knows, you may enjoy it." Gasping in outrage, Colleen rushes away from them.

Chuckling, Charlie shakes her head in amusement, "You are so bad Joey."

"Sorry, but we weren't going to mention him for the rest of the night."

"I know, but there is one thing I'd like to know." Charlie leans forward, "I heard about what happened at the station and um," Charlie blushes. "So um, can you um, go all night?"

Joey grins, finding Charlie's embarrassment adorable. "Maybe I'll show you later."

Charlie swallows hard, hoping no one sees how red she had gone.

* * *

Charlie wipes her eyes, not having laughed so hard in ages. She looks at the woman across from her, amazed that this delightfully charming and funny woman could be the same woman who had made her life hell not that long ago. "Oh god, I can't believe you had to arrest the guy when he was completely starkers."

"At least he was coated in honey so he didn't slide off the seat, but jesus, it was almost impossible to clean that car seat afterwards."

"What the hell was he doing coated in honey?"

Joey grins, "You really don't want to know."

Charlie looks around them, surprised to see that the diner was almost empty. Glancing at her watch, she's surprised to see that over two hours had passed since she and Joey had arrived at the diner. "Why don't we go back to my place for a nightcap?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Joey sighs happily, feeling utterly relaxed in Charlie's arms on the couch.

"I'm sorry about Colleen and that it was only the diner."

"Charlie, I had a great time and Colleen just added a bit of entertainment to the evening."

"I don't think I'll ever forget the look on her face when you suggested she try it with a woman."

"I just love it when people do the fish impersonation."

Feeling herself blush as she remembers something else that night, Charlie takes a deep breath. "So um, you said something about maybe showing me later."

Grinning, Joey moves out of her arms and faces her. Charlie licks her lips at the way Joey was watching her. Straddling Charlie's legs, wincing a little, Joey pushes her against the back of the couch, her hands resting on the couch on either side of her. "You're wondering if I can go all night, huh?" Charlie can only nod as she feels the light touch of Joey's hand glide gently down her check, down her neck, the feather light touch making Charlie's heart race. Leaning in until their lips almost touch, Joey whispers all the things she would do to her in a night filled with passion as her hand continues to move down, gliding over her breast, lingering over the now painfully erect nipple through her top. That Joey could make her heart race with just the lightest of touches, a few words and her warm breath against her lips only makes Charlie want her more. Groaning with need when Joey pinches her nipple softly, Charlie closes her eyes when Joey moves closer and...frowning, Charlie opens her eyes when she feels the kiss on the tip of her nose and Joey moving off her lap, a cheeky grin on her face. Leaning with her head on the back of the couch, Charlie tries to regain her composure and stop her racing heart while Joey smirks at her. "You're going to be the death of me Joey," she finally manages to say as she glares at her. "That was cruel."

Joey shrugs good naturedly, "No, that was a promise of things to come." Joey moves closer again, "I'd like nothing better than to take you into your room and make love to you until the sun rises but in my current state, I'd be lucky to even make it out of my clothes."

Noticing how tired Joey appeared to be, Charlie quickly forgives her for the torture, at least silently. "A promise huh?"

"One I'm looking forward to keeping." Joey stands awkwardly, her wound still causing some discomfort at the simplest of movements. "I should be going."

"You could stay here," Charlie offers as she stands in front of her.

Joey smiles as she rests her hands on Charlie's hips. "If I stay, I wouldn't be able to help myself and I want our second time to be as memorable as the first." She frowns for a moment, "Without Leah of course and somehow the cries of ow, ow, that hurts is strangely not very arousing."

Loving this flirty and light-hearted Joey a little more with each passing minute, Charlie links her arms around her neck. "When do you think you'll be able to fulfil this promise?"

Joey makes a show of thinking about it. "Maybe a week or two."

Charlie sighs exaggeratedly, "That's like, forever."

"I'll make it up to you."

Charlie grins, "I'm really liking this promise a whole lot."

Chuckling, Joey moves in for a kiss, missing when Charlie turns her head at the last second and kissing her cheek. "I owed you that," Charlie says, before capturing Joey's lips with her own. Sighing with longing, Charlie pulls back slightly. "If you won't stay, would you at least let me take you home?"

"I can manage."

"Joey, it wouldn't feel right to let my tired and injured girlfriend," still savouring that word, "make it home alone. And in case you've forgotten, you don't have your car here."

"Oh right, you picked me up."

"You sure you won't stay, you can take the spare room if you're worried about not being able to control yourself?"

"God, it's so tempting and that's the problem. It would only be a door or two between us Charlie and doors open very easily."

"Home it is then."


	53. Chapter 53

_Sorry this chapter is late, I've had trouble logging into my account to upload it. _

* * *

Charlie lies in bed the next morning, still feeling the buzz from the previous evening, not to mention the frustration of not being able to consummate their relationship. She smiles as she remembers the make out session that had occurred in the car when she had driven Joey home; the way they had kissed, completely losing track of time until Charlie had inadvertently bumped the car horn some 30 odd minutes later and made them both jump away from each other, looking around to make sure no one had seen them. When they realised there was no one about, they'd laughed. Charlie had felt both exhilarated to be Joey like that and frightened at the way she'd completely forgotten that anyone could have walked by the car and seen them. Then she'd looked at Joey, gently illuminated by the street light and at that moment, she wouldn't have really cared if they had been busted. Until the next morning when the shit would have hit the fan and it was all over town that she had been seen pashing another woman, she thinks to herself. "God, I hate all this secrecy," she mutters just as there was a soft knock at the door.

"Mum," Ruby calls out.

"What is it Ruby?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," Charlie replies, wondering why her daughter had even bothered to knock when she usually just bowled right in.

"I'm not going to see something I shouldn't, am I?"

Charlie frowns at the question. "No."

Ruby pokes her head in, before stepping all the way in when she sees that her mother is alone, "Where's Joey?"

"As far as I know, she's home, why?"

"Just wondering," Ruby shrugs as she sits on the bed next to her mother. "So, how was the date?"

"It was nice."

"Just nice?"

"Ruby," Charlie says in a warning voice.

"I'm just asking."

"No, you're fishing. Ruby, Joey is barely out of the hospital and we're trying to keep our relationship quiet, so for the moment, our dates are going to be a bit limited."

"What's she like though, on a date?"

Charlie smiles, "She's very charming and funny."

"Really?"

"Yes she is. Joey is a very complicated woman Ruby, with many different sides to her and I'm only just discovering some of them."

"Mum, how do plan on dating Joey if you're trying to keep it a secret?"

"We'll find a way Ruby and it's not as if we can't spend time alone at home."

Ruby grins suddenly, "I can't wait to see the looks on people's faces when you and Joey finally come out."

"I'm glad someone's looking forward to it," Charlie mutters.

"If people are your real friends mum, then it shouldn't bother them."

"I'm the Sergeant here Ruby, that carries a certain responsibility."

"Is there anything in the Police manual that says you have to be straight to be a Sergeant?"

She glares at Ruby, "Of course not but it's a small town Ruby and there's still a lot of prejudice about."

"It doesn't bother Joey," Ruby points out. "She's a cop and she's also a mum but she could care less what people think about her."

"That's one of the things I admire about her, but I'm not Joey and it's not that easy for me."

"How do you know mum when you haven't even tried?"

"I don't. Ruby, I just want to get to know Joey without everyone looking at as and once it's out, there's going to be a lot of people who will be on Angelo's side. I mean, Colleen's already had a few digs about ending it with Angelo."

"Colleen's a nasty old busy body."

"There's also Angelo to consider. He still hasn't accepted that it's over between us and I really don't want to rub his nose in it and cause trouble."

"I don't know why you're worried about his feelings."

"He's not going to take it well Ruby, so I want to give him time to realise that we're finished in the hope that he won't cause too much trouble for us. Ruby, it won't always be like this, but for the moment, this is the way it's going to be."

"I still think it sucks. You and Joey look great together and you should be able to go out with your girlfriend just like everyone else."

Charlie pulls Ruby to her side, kissing her temple. "I love you Ruby."

"Mum!" Ruby whines, embarrassed.

Charlie chuckles. "Why don't you be helpful and get breakfast ready."

Ruby mumbles something about slave labour as she leaves her mother to get dressed.

* * *

Graves smirks at Joey when she walks into the kitchen for breakfast. "A little car trouble last night Joey?"

"What are you on about, I didn't take my car last night."

"I know, I was talking about Charlie's car," she continues to smirk. "It was parked there for quite a while last night."

"Graves, you're 22, do you want to live to 23?"

"Sometimes you are just no fun at all."

Joey glares at her, "I'm injured, I'm bored and I haven't been able to anything more than kiss Charlie so yeah, I'm not exactly fun at the moment."

"You're obviously on your best behaviour with Charlie though."

"Graves, unless you want me in a bad mood for the rest of the day, how about we keep my love life off limits over breakfast."

Graves snorts, "You're nearly always grumpy in the morning Joey, unless a certain blue eyed beauty is around."

Joey shakes her head in exasperation, deciding to change the subject, she asks Graves about the restaurant.

"Other than the food being pricey and not really my kind of thing, it's just a restaurant."

"There was no takeaway service though, right?"

"No, it was eat in only. Joey, what's this about?"

"Charlie and I were supposed to be eating there last night, but Rosey called and cancelled her reservation."

"Prick," she mutters.

"He then faked a call-out to get Charlie alone and he just happened to have the restaurant which doesn't offer a takeout service, deliver a romantic meal."

Graves shrugs, "Maybe he has some pull or is mates with the owner."

"Maybe, but child prostitution is a lucrative business, yet Rosey's accounts show nothing out of the ordinary. It's possible he has off-shore accounts we know nothing about, but it wasn't so long ago that his parent's restaurant was just about to go under, when a silent partner rescued them. They now own five restaurants."

Graves nods as she realises where Joey was going. "Rosey funnels the profits from their less than legal activities through the restaurants."

"Exactly, though it's more than likely Martha's idea and not his. When they need to, they open a new restaurant, like here, in the middle of nowhere."

"It's not that bad here Joey," Graves says, having grown quite fond of the place and some of the people.

"Ok, but it's hardly the place you'd find a pricey gourmet restaurant. You've been here long enough Graves, are the people of Summer Bay the type to frequent a place like that?"

"Those who could afford it maybe, but it's more a place you'd take a date to impress them."

"Places like that would struggle to be successful in such a small town."

"Considering me and Dex went on a Friday night, the place was just about dead."

"I bet the books would show something very different though."

"You may be right. Leah told me that it had only opened a few weeks before we got here and as far as she knows, other than the first week, they haven't exactly been run off their feet with customers."

"It may turn out to be nothing, but I want you to check into the owner."

"Will do. So, when are you coming back to work anyway?"

"Whenever the damn doctor says I can," Joey mutters.

"Well I hope it's soon, because bored Joey's a bigger pain in the arse than every other Joey I've seen."

"Beware Graves, there may be a few Joey's you haven't seen yet and you may just find out there's an even more unpleasant one if you keep this up."

"An even more unpleasant what?" Watson asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Jesus Georgie, you look like shit."

"Why thank you Graves, that's just what I want to hear first thing in the morning."

"God, you two are definitely sisters. Are you ok though, you really don't look well."

Before she can answer, Watson bolts from the room, her hand over her mouth.

"Maybe we should check on her," Graves says in concern.

"She'll let us know if she needs us. She probably just had something that didn't agree with her last night."

A few minutes later, Watson returns. Groaning, she slumps onto the chair, "God, remind me to steer clear of prawns in the future."

"Maybe you should stay home," Graves suggests.

"I'll be fine."

"It'd give you a day free of Rosey," Joey says. "You can always go in later if you're feeling better."

Watson looks at Graves. "I'll let Charlie know you're sick," Graves says as she stands. "I'll see you guys after work."

At the sound of the front door closing, Joey moves closer to her sister. "She's a detective Georgie, it's only a matter of time."

"I know." She rubs her eyes, "I just want this all to be over with Joey so everything can go back to the way it was before."

"We may be on to something with Rosey that will help us."

"I hope you're right."

"The guy's an idiot and if it wasn't for Martha pulling the strings, we'd have him in no time."

"I'm really not too sure who's the worst of those two."

"It doesn't matter, they're both going down and then life gets back to normal."

"Back in the city," she says with some sadness.

"Georgie, you don't have to move back."

"Our lives are back there Joey."

"You've set yourself up here, you have a house, good friends and a job you love, there's really no need for you to move back."

"You know the reason why I can't stay and I've really loved having you and Graves here, I'd miss not having you nearby"

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," she jokes. "Georgie, things are changing for the both of us and we're both going to have to make some decisions about our futures soon."

"Charlie?"

Joey nods, "Once the investigation is over, my job here is finished."

"You would leave Charlie?"

"If Charlie forgives me for all the lies, then no, I couldn't leave her." She smiles wryly, "We're still so new and I'm not really sure where we will end up, but after everything we've been through to get here, I don't want to lose that." She sighs, "It doesn't change the fact that my job is in the city."

"You could go back to uniform and transfer here," Watson suggests.

"I'm a Sergeant and so is Charlie but she has seniority which makes it unlikely that we would be stationed together and even if we were, we wouldn't be allowed to date."

"Charlie was engaged to a junior officer."

"She got approval for that before she accepted the promotion and I think we both know that was largely due to her father's influence. Can you see them being so accommodating to a lesbian relationship, especially when we'd be the most senior officers at the station?"

Watson snorts, "God no."

Joey puts her arm across her sister's shoulders, "We both have decisions to make about our careers and our lives but whatever happens, I'll always be there with you."

She leans against her sister, her head on her shoulder, "Thanks Joey."

"You up for some food now?" The thought of food makes Watson sit up, her hand going over her mouth as she bolts from the room again. "I guess that's a no," Joey muses as she follows her sister.

* * *

Charlie looks up when Angelo strolls into her office without knocking and closes the door behind him.

"Angelo, I'd prefer if you knocked like every other officer here."

"I'm not every other officer here Charlie," he says with a big grin, "I'm the only one who's seen you naked for a start."

"Angelo, that type of talk is not appropriate," Charlie says, glad she hadn't blurted out that he wasn't the only one to have seen her naked.

"Sorry," his tone suggesting that he wasn't. "Charlie, I just wanted to say I was sorry about yesterday."

"You had no right to cancel that reservation Angelo, nor did you have the right to get me out there by faking a call-out."

"I'm sorry ok, I was just trying to be romantic by having the meal delivered and you have to admit, the scenery was perfect for it."

"Angelo, we're not together anymore and I had already arranged to have dinner with Joey."

Angelo just shrugs, "So it was nothing important and I saved you a lot of money."

Charlie keeps a tight rein on her temper as she glares at him. "Joey was in hospital for a while, so I thought she'd appreciate a nice meal."

"It would have been a waste of money and she's a dyke Charlie, if you had taken her to that restaurant, people would have talked."

"She's my friend." As furious as she was with him, Charlie can't help but feel guilty for having thought the same thing.

"I still don't get why you are friends with that woman. She treated you like shit when she came here and in case you've forgotten, she's still after me."

"It's a little hard to forget when you constantly moan about it." She sits back in her chair, "Joey and I certainly didn't get off to the best start, but we grew to respect each other and that developed into more."

Angelo narrows his eyes, "What do you mean more?"

"More as in we're friends Angelo and I really don't know why I'm discussing this with you because it is absolutely none of your business."

"It is my business Charlie. I still love you and I understand that you need space right now, so I'm willing to wait, but until we're back together again, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be seen alone with that woman," he says as if he was being completely reasonable. Charlie looks at him in disbelief. "Come on Charlie, you know I'm right."

"Angelo, we are finished," her frosty tone stunning Angelo. "And in the future, you will keep all discussions here work related."

"Obviously I haven't gone about this the right way," he mutters. "Charlie, we can work out any problems we have."

"The only problem I have is your inability to accept that we're finished." Charlie takes a deep breath, trying to keep her tone level. "Angelo, we are no longer a couple, so you have no say in who I choose to spend my time with."

"Charlie, please, we can work this out."

"I don't want to work it out Angelo."

"You don't mean that."

Charlie leans toward him, "I don't love you anymore Angelo, I don't want to be with you anymore and I don't want to marry you."

Angelo grins, "I love it when you play hard to get." He stands up and leans on the desk. "We belong together Charlie, everyone knows that, especially your father and we wouldn't want to disappoint him now, would we?"

"I've been nothing but a disappointment to my father since the moment I was born a girl, now, unless you have something work related to discuss, I'd like you to get back to work."

"You'll give in Charlie," he says on his way to the door. "You always do."

"Not this time Angelo," she says with the utmost of confidence to the closed door. "I've already moved on."

* * *

_Next chapter, Joey and Angelo have a run in and Ruby reveals a secret to Joey. _


	54. Chapter 54

After leaving Charlie's office, Angelo heads out on patrol, glad he wasn't lumbered with Watson for the day. Driving around for the past two hours, he suddenly orders O'Malley to pull over.

"Angelo, what the fuck are you up to."

"Just pick me up down the road in about 15 minutes."

"Fuck," O'Malley mutters when he sees Angelo head straight for the detective.

O'Malley's sentiment is repeated by Joey when she looks up and sees Angelo heading her way. "What do you want Rosey?"

"I want you to stay away from my fiancée."

"Funny, I thought she was your ex-fiancée."

"That's only temporary." Angelo walks right up to her. Looking her up and down, he was practically drooling at her when his eyes finally meet hers. "Tell me Detective, have you ever had a man inside you, fucking your brains out."

"No, have you?"

"I'm not a fucking freak like you." He smirks at her, "Maybe we should go some place private and I can show you what you've been missing." He leans in closer, "I promise to fuck you so hard you'll be begging for more."

"So when I'm begging for more, would that be because you've only got a small dick and I couldn't feel it?"

"You fucking slut," Angelo steps back in anger. "Just stay the fuck away from Charlie."

"Charlie makes her own decisions who she wants to spend time with."

"I'm telling you Detective," he spits out the word, "I don't want you sniffing around my fiancée and I don't want her reputation damaged by being associated with you."

"Is that why you cancelled her reservation?"

"I didn't want people getting the wrong idea about her and you. Besides, she should only be eating at that restaurant with me."

"She dumped you Rosey, deal with it."

"I'll get her back and when I do, you'll be history bitch. No woman of mine will be caught dead with a disgusting pervert like you."

"God, you really are deluded in more ways than one Rosey and once the investigation is over, the only woman you will have will be your jail buddy." She looks him over as he did to her moments ago, "On second thoughts, I think with that pretty little face of yours, you'll be the new bitch to be shared around."

"Fuck off Collins, you've got nothing on me and you never will."

"We'll see and in future, remember that while you are in that uniform, you are only a constable and I am your superior."

"You will never be superior to me," he fumes, furious that she wasn't backing down. "And you're wasting your time sniffing around Charlie, you stupid dyke, she will never be interested in you because," he rubs his crotch, "You're missing something she loves."

"From what I heard, Charlie had lost interested in having sex with you," she says, wishing she could tell him the truth just for the pleasure of wiping that smug look from his face. She looks down at his crotch, "Obviously, what you have, she didn't want anymore."

"Just stay away from her," he warns her again. Walking away, as he passes her, his elbow swings out with unerring accuracy, striking Joey directly over her wound. Angelo smirks when she doubles over in pain. "Oops, sorry," he sniggers as he walks away.

"Fuck," Joey moans as she lies, curled up, clutching her stomach.

"Joey," Ruby calls out, rushing over to her. "I just saw what Angelo did."

Getting up on to her knees, Joey takes a moment to catch her breath.

Ruby kneels by her side, "Are you ok Joey?"

"Fuck." Joey glances at Ruby, "Don't tell your mum that I swore in front of you."

Ruby smiles a little at that. "I'm going to call mum, let her know what he did."

"I'm fine, really."

"You look like you're in pain Joey."

"The bastard just winded me more than anything." Realising that they weren't alone, Joey looks over at the other young girl.

"Oh, Joey, this is April."

"Hi," Joey says softly, worried the girl would bolt if she said too much judging by her nervous fidgeting.

The girl keeps her distance and barely acknowledges Joey. "April, it's ok, Joey's cool."

"What's going on?" Joey asks.

"April was Liam's sister-in-law and she's worried people will blame her for what he did."

Joey stands awkwardly and walks over to the girl. "Did you know what he was doing?"

"Of course I didn't!" she all but shouts out.

"Then you have nothing to feel bad about. April, I don't blame you and I know that Graves wouldn't either."

"You don't?" She asks in a trembling voice.

"No. Liam was a sick man who has been hurting women for a long time, longer than you've even known him."

"I still can't believe he could do that."

"People do things all the time that other people can never understand." She puts her hand on the girl's shoulder, waiting for her to lift her head. "You can't be held responsible for his crimes, April."

"Ruby said you'd be understanding, I just," she shakes her head.

"Have you talked to your parents about this?"

"If mum was here, she'd just say I was being silly and my father's too busy to even care."

"April lives with Irene, Joey."

"Oh right. April, he was responsible for his actions, no one else and if anyone gives you a hard time about it, tell them to come and see me and I'll set them straight."

April finally smiles, "I can see why Ruby likes you."

Joey snorts, "Because I threatened to sort people out?"

"No, because you make her feel better when she's down, just like you have with me."

"You're not much older than my own daughter April and I have no time for anyone who makes life hard for children, even the older ones."

Joey suddenly finds herself with the teenage girl's arms wrapped around her, before April quickly steps back and looks at Joey shyly. "I should be going home. I'll see you later Ruby."

"Thank you Joey," Ruby says, hugging her.

"What is this, hug Joey day?" she jokes, trying not to wince when Ruby's arm bumps right where Angelo's elbow had hit her. Hugging Ruby back, Joey thinks how much her life had changed since she was a child when she would have done anything to have gotten just one hug from her mother.

"You shouldn't be so understanding and great if you don't want to be hugged." Ruby steps back, "I've been saying the same thing to April since it happened, but I think she needed to hear it from someone that Liam had hurt."

"It must be hard for her, losing her sister like she did and then finding out about Liam."

"He was always good to April and she can't understand how she could have been so wrong about him."

"No one saw the real him."

"Like Angelo."

"Yeah, some people are just very good at hiding who they really are."

Ruby looks at her, "You know, Graves was right about you."

"Do I even want to know?"

"You come across as such a hard-arsed bitch," she grins, "No offence." Joey tilts her head to indicate none taken. "So I asked Graves when she was staying with us why you seemed so different and she told me that once you trusted people and let them in, you allowed them to see the real you."

Joey thinks that over. "That's part of it. Ruby, I didn't have the best start to life and I've never really had a lot of friends." She shrugs, "At least not that many who stuck around and I suppose that affects the way I deal with people, but whether I'm bitchy or nice, it's all still me Ruby."

"Well, I much prefer this one."

"So do I Ruby."

"Joey, can I talk to you about something?" Ruby asks with some trepidation.

"Of course you can, Ruby, you know that."

"There's this person I really like and we've kind of been seeing each other for awhile now and so far, Nicole's the only one who knows about us."

"I take it there's a reason why you've kept this from your mother and everyone else."

She looks down at her feet, saying in a low voice, "It's April." Joey nods in encouragement as Ruby looks up, tears in her eyes, "I really like her Joey, but she's been really sad since her sister died and now with all this Liam stuff, she's shutting me out."

"You just need to be there for her."

"I know that and I've tried to be."

"Give her time Ruby." Ruby nods in understanding. "I take it that there's something more?"

"It's just that before all this, we'd been talking about, you know," she blushes.

"Ruby, you're only 15, there's really no need to rush into having sex."

"How old were you?"

"I'm not the best example Ruby."

"You were younger, weren't you?"

"No. It was just before my 16th birthday and it was a mistake. I didn't love her and we never even saw each other after we did it."

"It's just that everyone else is doing it," Ruby mutters.

Joey chuckles, "Ruby, everyone else is probably saying they're doing it, it doesn't mean that they are." She puts her arm around the younger girl. "Ruby, you need to be sure you're having sex for the right reasons and with April struggling to deal with other issues, my advice would be to wait."

Ruby nods, leaning against Joey. "I'm so glad mum found you Joey."

"Ruby, even if your mother and I weren't together, I'd still be here for you." She kisses Ruby on the top of her head. "Maybe you should be talking to your mother about this."

"I feel stupid Joey, having a go at mum for keeping quiet about you when I've done the same with April."

"You're definitely your mother's daughter," Joey chuckles. "I understand how hard it is to come out that first time Ruby."

"Maybe it would have been easier if mum had walked in on me and April like Leah did with you and mum."

"Ah no, I definitely wouldn't recommend that way. Aside from being extremely embarrassing for all involved, you have no way of knowing who it will be coming through that door. Your mum and I were just lucky Leah's been so understanding, just like I'm sure your mum will be when you tell her."

"I know she probably will Joey but I'm just not ready so could you not say anything to mum just yet."

"I've already been in trouble for keeping things from her."

"Please Joey, I just need to work up the nerve to tell mum."

Joey sighs, nodding in agreement. "I guess now I know why you were so accepting of your mother and me."

"Even if I wasn't gay Joey, I'd still be all for you and mum."

"Why is that?"

"I like how mum is when she's with you. She's happy, but she also seems more confident and I really like you Joey."

"You're not so bad yourself," she ruffles Ruby's hair.

Ruby slaps her hand away, "God I hate it when people do that."

"So do I," Joey says, doing it again and getting the same response.

They walk in silence for a few minutes. "Joey, what would you do if Harley came home one day and told she was gay?"

"Ruby, my daughter is never dating, so that's never going to be a problem."

Ruby chuckles, "You're forgetting that I've met Harley."

Joey smiles, "She can be kind of headstrong."

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that from," Ruby teases her.

"Riley was like that too."

"You still miss her, don't you?"

Joey nods, "Riley was a big part of my life and she was the mother of my daughter."

"Harley misses her too."

"Did she say something to you when she was here?"

"Only that she misses her and that she hates being away from you."

"I hate being away from her too."

Ruby skips away from her, grinning cheekily, "You really are a big mushball underneath the hard exterior."

"Mushball," Joey says in mock outrage. "Ruby, you do not use that term where people can hear you; it could really harm my reputation as a hard-arsed bitch."

"Det. Mushball," Ruby sniggers.

"Please, no more."

"Are you really ok Joey?"

"I'm fine."

"Then I'm going to go see Nicole, I'll see you later Joey."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Joey calls out, "Graves said to remind you that you still owe her a day of house cleaning." Ruby continues on as if she hadn't heard her. "Ruby, a bets a bet."

"I'm a kid Joey."

"Then you shouldn't have been playing poker."

"You're the one who taught me."

"Yeah, maybe that wasn't such a great idea."

"I think it's only fair that you help me."

Joey laughs, "Not bloody likely Ruby and I am injured after all."

Ruby scowls and tells her to let Graves know she'll be around sometime soon. After Ruby had gone, Joey rubs her stomach, cursing Rosetta for his cheap shot as she sets off for home.

* * *

Joey tosses the book aside in disgust. "I'M BORED," she shouts out to the empty room.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself."

"Jesus!" Joey jumps up in fright.

Charlie sniggers at her reaction. "Sorry, the door was open."

"People usually knock," Joey says grumpily.

"I know, I just saw you there on the couch with your back to the door and the opportunity was just too hard to resist." Joey grimaces as she sits back down. "Shit, I didn't mean to hurt you," Charlie says as she sits next to her.

"You didn't." Joey sighs, "I had a bit of a run in with your ex."

"What? When?"

"I went for some fresh air earlier and kind of ran into him, or I should say, his elbow."

"He hit you!" Charlie says angrily.

"It was more of an accidental cheap shot with his elbow on the way past. You know the kind."

"Yeah, the not so accidental kind." Charlie lifts up her shirt, pleased to see that the stitches hadn't been pulled and that there didn't appear to be any bruising. Running her hand gently over Joey's stomach, she pauses when Joey flinches. "Sorry."

"It wasn't in pain Charlie."

Gazing into Joey's eyes, she sees the desire there, the same that was no doubt in her own. Cupping her hand behind Joey's head, she drags her toward her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Pushing Joey onto her back, she straddles her waist, being mindful of her injury, their lips never leaving each others.

"Don't let me interrupt you," Graves casually says as she strolls by.

Moaning into Joey's mouth, Charlie rests her forehead against hers. "You were right about her, she really does have the worst timing."

Joey chuckles as Charlie rolls to her side on the couch, her head on Joey's shoulder. "It's probably my fault that she takes such great pleasure in interrupting."

"Why, what did you do?"

"Turned up on her doorstep in the middle of the night to drag her to a crime scene."

"What's so bad about that, it happens all the time when you're a cop?"

"It was the night of her engagement and she actually had the night off."

"Oh, then I don't blame her."

Joey raises her voice for Graves benefit. "Of course if she keeps it up, then I may have to find something for her to do on a certain night next week."

"Don't you dare!" Graves comes rushing out of the kitchen.

Joey sniggers, "Works every time."

"Damn it Joey," Graves waves the teaspoon at her, "You do not mess with my wedding anniversary."

Still lying snuggled against Joey, Charlie chuckles at Graves threatening Joey with a teaspoon. "Joey, it is their first anniversary."

Graves narrows her eyes at her, "Joey, I want your word that you won't do anything that night."

"Fine," Joey sighs exaggeratedly. "I suppose it wouldn't be fair to Dex."

Muttering to herself, Graves leaves them alone.

"You really are bad," Charlie chuckles.

Joey grins, "It's just so easy with her sometimes."

Charlie sits up, looking serious. "Joey, maybe you should have Angelo charged."

"I thought about it, but he'd probably just claim he stumbled or something and I don't think either of us want too many questions asked just at the moment."

Charlie sighs, "I take it that it was about me then."

"He really believes that he'll get you back and until he does, he doesn't want your reputation tarnished by being associated with me."

"God, what am I going to do, there are only so many ways to tell him that it's over."

"There is one way, but now, I'm not even sure that will be enough."

"He'd probably think that you've corrupted me and all I need is him to make me normal again."

Joey smirks at her, "Are you saying I haven't corrupted you?"

Charlie leans down, her lips centimetres from Joey's. "You have most definitely corrupted me," she says, her lips finding Joey's again. "And I love it." Charlie steals another quick kiss before moving off the couch and helping Joey sit up. "I have to be heading home."

"One day we'll find some time just for the two of us, I don't know when though, because it seems if Graves isn't here, then Georgie is."

"I'm surprised Georgie turned up to work this afternoon."

Joey shrugs, "I think she got it out of her system and you know Georgie, unless she's incapable of walking, nothing will stop her working."

"Yeah. We can always spend more time at my place."

"With Ruby and your friendly neighbourhood watch guy wondering why I was there all the time."

Charlie lets out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe we should just tell everyone."

"Are you ready for that?" Joey asks softly. Charlie thinks about it for a minute, before shaking her head. "It's ok Charlie, until then, we'll just take what we can get."

"I really want to be with you Joey."

"Charlie, I know that but I want you to feel ready before we tell people, otherwise it'll just be harder for you."

Charlie nods. "I'd better get home and get tea on." Leaning down, she cups Joey's chin, "I'll see you tomorrow." Giving Joey a soft kiss goodbye, Charlie reluctantly leaves.

"Sorry Joey," Graves says as she returns to the lounge. "I really didn't mean to interrupt."

"We could have gone to my room instead of making out on the couch, I suppose."

"Georgie and I can make ourselves scarce if you want some time alone."

"I might take you up on that offer when I'm actually capable of moving without discomfort."

"You're getting the stitches out in a couple of days though, aren't you?"

"Thank god."

"And then we can really go after that prick."

"Any luck on the restaurant side?"

"It looks legit on the surface, but there's something a little odd about it, it's just going to take a little longer to dig deeper and find out what."

"These bastards are going down," Joey says with absolute confidence.

* * *

A couple of nights later, Charlie had offered to take Joey to the hospital to have her stitches out and was now driving her home.

"Charlie, why are we stopping?" Joey asks when Charlie pulls the car over at the lookout on the cliff top.

"Do you realise that this is the first time we've had alone in the past couple of days?"

Joey grins, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Charlie nods.

A couple of moments later, they're in the back seat. "Fuck," Joey mutters when she bangs her head on the roof as she straddles Charlie's legs. Charlie giggles, "This kind of brings back memories."

Joey looks at her with an innocent expression. "I didn't bring any condoms but you'll just have to trust me to pull out at the right time," she says in a very good impersonation of a teenage boy trying to get his girlfriend to have sex in the back seat.

"You are aware that Ruby was conceived in the back seat of a car, despite us practicing safe sex."

"Oh, but I promise not to get you pregnant."

Charlie chuckles at the direction the conversation had taken. "I guess that's one advantage of being with you, I don't have to worry about pregnancy."

"No, you just have to worry about me," Joey warns her, capturing her lips. Charlie tugs Joey's top from her pants, her hands sliding up her back, tracing a slow path to her front. Her fingers making light work of Joey's buttons, Charlie slides her top down her shoulders.

Joey groans when Charlie's hands cup her breasts and she kisses the bare skin just above her bra. Burning with desire, Joey tilts Charlie's head up, her lips hungrily finding hers. Charlie pulls Joey's body harder against hers, needing as much contact as she could get. "God I love you Joey," she murmurs between kisses. Joey sits back slightly, her hand gently caressing Charlie's cheek as she gazes into her eyes. "Charlie, I lo..."

"What the fuck is going on here," a deep voice demands as there is a loud knock on the window.

"Oh fuck," Charlie says, her heart still racing with desire for Joey and now also with fear at being caught.

"Fuck," Joey pulls her shirt on. Holding their hands up against the glare of the torch shining into their eyes, neither Joey nor Charlie are able to see who it is.

* * *

_Who's knocking at the window?_

_Will Joey and Charlie ever have any alone time?_


	55. Chapter 55

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"What the fuck is going on here," a deep voice demands as there is a loud knock on the window._

_"Oh fuck," Charlie says, her heart racing still racing with desire for Joey and now also with the fear at being caught._

_"Fuck," Joey pulls her shirt on. Holding her hand up against the glare of the torch shining in, neither Joey nor Charlie are able to make out who it is._

* * *

"Well?" the voice demands again.

Joey's eyes narrow as she recognises something in the voice. "Georgie, you bitch," she yells as she throws the door open and climbs out of the car.

Watson stands there with a look of amusement on her face. "Sorry."

"You're not sorry at all," Joey accuses her.

She shrugs.

"God damn it Georgie, all I wanted was a little time alone with Charlie, is that too much to ask for."

"Come off it Joey, we both know that you would have done the same thing to me if our positions were reversed."

"That's beside the point. You know Charlie doesn't want this out so how do you think she felt when she heard that fake voice of yours."

Watson ducks her head down, peering into the car where Charlie was still trying to collect herself. "You ok Charlie?" Charlie glares at her, snapping that she was fine.

"How did you even find us?" Joey demands.

"It was just luck that I saw your car on my way home."

"You should have just kept going."

"If you must know, your foster mum has been trying to reach you for the past two hours but you wouldn't answer your phone."

"Shit." Joey pulls out her mobile, "I turned it off at the hospital and forgot to turn it back on." She sighs when she sees all the missed calls.

"Harley got into trouble at school today."

"What sort of trouble?"

Watson's lips twitch, "Let's just say that she's taking after you."

"Just spit it out Georgie."

"She's been answering back at the teacher."

Joey grimaces at what that could mean, "Please tell me she didn't swear at the teacher."

"No, luckily for you, she hasn't taken after you in that area, but she was quite forceful in telling the teacher that she was wrong and it wasn't the first time." Joey sighs, not sure whether to be upset with her daughter for answering back or proud of her for standing up when she thought someone was wrong. "Mrs Alsop wants to see you as soon as you're back in the city."

"God, why can't that old dragon just retire," Joey mutters, not relishing the thought of seeing her old teacher again.

"I'm sure she remembers you with fondness."

"She wasn't overly fond of you either." Joey glares at her, "You could have waited until I got home to tell me this."

"Yeah I could have, but I didn't know if you'd be home tonight." She grins, "And this way was more fun."

"For you maybe," Charlie says, having finally gotten out of the car. Charlie leans against the car, her expression far from amused. "You know Georgie, I'm thinking that you and Angelo really do make a great team out on patrol and I'm thinking that once this trial with the rotation system is over, you and Angelo should be paired permanently."

Joey sniggers at her sister's horrified look. "That sounds like a good idea Charlie."

Watson glares at the both of them for a moment before relenting. "Fine, I was wrong ok, it was a bad thing that I did and I'm incredibly sorry for ruining your time together."

"You know her better than me Joey, does she seem genuine in her apology?"

Joey leans next to Charlie, "Not even close."

"That's what I thought."

"Have you two had your fun?" Watson asks, a little amused at being double-teamed.

"What do you think Joey?"

"Well, in all fairness, I probably would have done the same thing."

"And I suppose if I did pair her with Angelo permanently, everyone would have to suffer with her endless complaints."

"And nobody wants that." Joey and Charlie smile at each other, before looking back at Watson. "We'll let it go, this time."

Watson shakes her head, grinning at them. "You two had better work on your double act before it becomes obvious to everyone that you're together; the smiling at each other is a dead giveaway."

Joey shrugs, "You already know about us."

"I'm just warning you that you're both so comfortable with each other now that it's starting to look more obvious that you're more than just friends."

Joey glances at Charlie who was looking pensive. Joey sighs, "Other than avoiding each other in public, there's not a whole lot we can do."

"Well, you could start by not flashing your tits to every car passing by."

Joey looks down, not having bothered to button her shirt up when she had put it back on. "Since when did you become such a prude," she says, buttoning up her top. "Besides, my bra covers more than my bikini does."

"It does?" Both sisters snigger at Charlie's sudden attention. "God, you're both as bad as the other," she mutters in embarrassment.

"We are not," they say at the same time, both of them with big grins on their face. Charlie finds herself grinning back.

"Georgie, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Joey reminds her.

"Charlie must be rubbing off on you Joey, usually you just tell me to fuck off."

"Georgie, fuck off."

Grinning, Georgie bids them a goodnight and heads back to her car. Joey puts her arm around Charlie, "Are you ok?"

"It's just what Georgie said about it being obvious about us."

"We just have to try a little harder, that's all."

Charlie shakes her head, "That's impossible Joey, because whenever I'm with you, all I can think about is you and touching you."

Joey presses her body against Charlie's, "Really?"

"Really." Charlie circles her arms around Joey's waist. "And it's so hard not to do this when we're together," capturing Joey's lips.

Joey reaches to her right, opening the car door and manoeuvring Charlie onto the back seat, their lips never parting as she moves over her. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," Joey groans when Charlie's phone starts shrieking.

"Sorry, it's the alarm to remind me to pick up Ruby, Nicole and April from the cinema." She grimaces, "They're having a sleep over at my place tonight."

Joey sits up, grinning wryly. "I'm kind of glad now that Georgie interrupted when she did or we would have been a lot further along when the alarm went."

"I shouldn't have pulled over in the first place."

"We did manage a little time together."

"Yeah, but we always end up even more frustrated."

Joey chuckles, "Just think of our next time Charlie, we'll be more than ready."

"At this rate, there'll never be a next time," she mutters.

Joey leans over her, "I promise you Charlie, there will be a next time."

Charlie's heart catches at the look of hunger in those brown eyes she so loved, "God Joey, did you have to say it like that, because now I just want you even more."

"Sorry," Joey says, making no effort to let Charlie sit up. "When exactly do you have to pick up Ruby?"

"That depends, how quick can you be?" Charlie challenges her.

"I could bring you in a matter of minutes," she assures her confidently, "But I'd rather make it last."

Charlie sighs in frustration, "Then we don't have time."

"Bummer." Joey moves, giving Charlie room to sit up. Charlie climbs into the front seat before she's tempted again. Chuckling, Joey joins her there. "I suppose you'd better drop me off at my place after you pick up the girls."

Wanting nothing more than to finish what they had started, Charlie reluctantly starts the car while thinking that the next person who interrupted them had better watch out.

* * *

_Next chapter, Charlie and Joey finally find a way to be together._


	56. Chapter 56

Two days later and Charlie is sitting in the diner, grimacing as Ruby smothers her chips in tomato sauce. "That is disgusting Ruby."

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of tomato sauce, mum."

"That's not a bit Ruby, that's a river."

Ruby shrugs, upending the sauce bottle again. Charlie turns back to her salad, "You haven't said much about the school dance on Friday night."

"That's because I'm not going."

Charlie looks up in surprise. "I would have thought some boy would have invited you."

"A couple did, I'm just not interested in going with them." Not telling her mother that she really wanted to go with April instead. "Nicole and April were going to bring over a couple of dvds that night, if that's ok."

Charlie nods, her plans for a romantic evening with Joey now shelved. "Nicole's not going either?"

"She just broke up with her boyfriend and she doesn't want to spend the night watching him suck face with this Freya chick."

"Freya?"

"She's only been at the school for a week and let's just say that when she's not wearing her school uniform, she's wearing some boy."

"Ruby, you shouldn't talk about another girl like that."

"Why not, it's true." Ruby leans forward, keeping her voice down, "She got busted doing it with Romeo in one of the storerooms."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. Romeo's been bragging about it ever since."

"That doesn't sound like Romeo."

"Yeah well, now that he's done it, he thinks he's hot stuff, even though Freya's moved on to Nicole's now ex-boyfriend."

"Was Romeo one of the boys who asked you to the dance?"

Ruby nods her head, "And I bet if I had gone with him, he would have been bragging about doing me the next day."

Charlie chokes on her salad, "Ruby, please tell me you're not having sex with boys."

Ruby sniggers at her mortified look. "Relax mum, I have no interest in having sex with boys."

"That's good. Ruby, there's no rush to be with a boy like that and speaking from my own experiences, I wish I had waited."

"Then you wouldn't have me," Ruby points out.

Charlie smiles at her, "I don't regret having you Ruby, but having a baby at that age has a huge impact on your life and I don't want that for you."

"Mum, I can promise you that I won't be getting pregnant for a long time."

"Good, because I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Yeah, but you'd be one hot looking nana, though."

"Please Ruby, don't even joke about it."

Ruby chuckles and goes back to her chips.

"Well, someone looks happy," Irene comments as she places their drinks on the table. "I thought you were making a mistake breaking up with Angelo, but you obviously made the right choice, love."

"Really?" Charlie says in surprise.

Irene smiles at her, "You just seem so much happier recently."

Wishing she could tell her why she was so happy, Charlie thanks Irene.

"If only she knew," Ruby sniggers.

"She will soon."

"Oh, oh," Ruby mutters, her good mood disappearing. Charlie looks over her shoulder, sharing her daughter's sentiment.

"Hey girls." Despite his annoyance at overhearing Irene's comments about Charlie being happier without him, Angelo greets them cheerfully, taking a chair from one of the other tables and pulling it up to theirs.

"Funny, I don't recall you being invited."

"Now Ruby, there's no need to be rude."

"Angelo, what are you doing here?" Charlie asks, extremely annoyed with him yet again.

"We haven't seen much of each other outside of work, so I thought I'd come over and chat."

"My daughter and I were already chatting Angelo and you and I have nothing to say to each other."

"Are you still pissed about the other day?" Charlie just glares at him. "I've already told you Charlie, I never meant to hurt her, I just kind of stumbled into her."

"You liar," Ruby accuses him loudly. "You deliberately elbowed her as you walked past her."

"Look Ruby, I don't know what that woman told you, but it was an accident."

"I saw you Angelo." Ruby stands up. "You went like this," she demonstrates for everyone in the diner.

"That's not what happened Ruby," Angelo says, trying to keep his temper in check.

"It is so. Everyone knows you hate her Angelo, so why don't you just admit that you deliberately hit her."

"Ruby, that's enough," he barks out.

"Angelo, don't you dare talk to my daughter like that."

"I'm sorry Charlie, but Ruby's had it in for me from the start and you've just let her get away with it."

"Angelo, just go."

"No Charlie, not until we talk."

"Angelo, could you please return the chair to where you got it from," Leah asks as she comes up to the table.

"In a minute Leah."

"No, now."

Angelo stands up quickly, knocking the chair over in his haste. "It's just a damn chair Leah."

"Is there a problem here?"

Angelo stares at Roman in annoyance. "There's no problem, all I'm trying to do is talk to Charlie."

"It sounded like she's not interested."

Realising he was making a scene, Angelo picks up the chair and returns it to the table where he got it from. "We still need to talk Charlie."

"There is nothing to say Angelo," she calls out as he walks away.

"That guy has a serious attitude problem," Roman says loud enough to be heard by everyone as Angelo storms out of the diner.

"Thanks guys," Charlie says, relieved that Angelo was finally gone.

"Dumping his sorry arse is the best thing you've ever done Charlie."

"Unfortunately Roman, Angelo doesn't see it that way."

"If he keeps bothering you, I can have a word with him."

Charlie smiles at him, pleased that they were now getting back to their old friendship. "Thanks for the offer Roman, but I don't think it would do any good."

"The offer is there. I'll see you guys later."

"I've got to go too," Ruby says, jumping up from her seat.

"You haven't finished your meal."

"I'll grab something later."

Charlie shakes her head as her daughter rushes away. "There's something going on with that girl."

Leah sits down in Ruby's recently vacated seat. "If there is, she'll tell you when she's ready." Leah rests her elbows on the table and leans forward, "So," she grins, "How are things going with Joey?"

"Frustrating," Charlie complains and proceeds to fill Leah in on their attempts to find time alone.

Leah laughs. "Aren't you forgetting something Charlie?"

"How hard it is to date?"

"No, that you have the perfect place to be alone."

Charlie looks at her blankly and Leah grins even wider, "Don't you have a yacht?"

Charlie groans at her own stupidity. "Fuck," she mutters. "Why didn't I think of that, especially as Joey loves boats."

"Glad I could help."

"This is perfect Leah, I have tomorrow off and Joey returns to work the day after." Charlie grins. "Can you prepare a basket for us?"

"Of course I can," Leah assures her, amused at Charlie's excitement. "Hadn't you better check that Joey's free first before you get too excited?"

"She'll be free."

"Irene's looking a little rushed off her feet, so I'll leave you to your planning."

"Thanks Leah and not just for today, but for being so accepting."

"We're friends Charlie and I know I haven't been that supportive of some of your relationships," meaning Angelo is left unspoken, "But there's something about this one I think is just right."

"I feel that way too and if I'd ever had this much trouble trying to find the time to be alone with someone in the past, I'd just have given up. It's special Leah, I'm not sure why, but it is."

Leah rests her hand on Charlie's shoulder, "Then do whatever is necessary to keep it Charlie." Squeezing her shoulder softly, she leaves Charlie to ponder that.

* * *

"I bet you're itching to get back to work now that the doctor's cleared you," Graves comments when Joey walks into her office later that day.

"I still have to wait until the day after tomorrow before I can officially return to work."

"Yeah, but you're back and your timing couldn't be better."

Knocking Graves' feet off her desk, Joey sits on the edge, "You've found something."

"Before I tell you, I'd just like to say how fucking annoying it is that your theories which you seem to pull out of thin air turn out to be right most of the time."

Joey smirks, "It's a burden which I've been forced to accept."

Graves snorts, "I'm just glad we're partners and I'm not on the other side." She hands Joey a folder. "The owner of the restaurant appears legit on the surface, but after digging a little deeper, I found out that Mr Moran is actually an 85 year old Alzheimer's sufferer currently residing in a nursing home."

"Well, well."

"Get this, his grandson is a friend of our mate Rosey."

"Better and better."

"His parent's restaurants definitely need to be looked into too. The silent partner who bailed them out is actually a corporation but I haven't been able to find out much about it, not even the name of the CEO or board members."

"Hand it to the fraud guys, they're the ones with the resources, let them sort it out for us." Joey grins wickedly, "And fill the ATO in on our suspicions of a second set of books that they most likely neglected to pay their taxes on, maybe a little tax audit may put the wind up them."

"That's vicious," Graves says with a chuckle.

Joey shrugs, "We're just doing our jobs and who knows, they may actually do us a favour and find something. What about O'Malley, anything there?"

"He's definitely got money problems, but so far, no one is coming to his rescue."

"He may not be desperate enough just yet."

"You still think we can get him to flip?"

"He has a gambling problem and I get the impression from the few times I've dealt with him, that if we can get something to use against him, he'll crack. Plus, it's not as if we're asking him to put the smoking gun in Rosey's hands, we're only after him to admit he lied about being with Rosey that night, but we need something to use as leverage to encourage him to loosen his tongue."

"What if he can put the smoking gun in Rosey's hands?"

"I doubt they would have risked anyone, even a crooked cop, witness Moreland's murder, but if O'Malley can put Rosey at the scene or even near it, it's not quite the smoking gun, but it's damn close to it."

"We may not have to wait too long for that leverage. O'Malley's barely making the mortgage payments and I've overheard the odd conversation saying that he's been gambling to try to make the money."

"Then it should only be a matter of time before he has his hands out."

"If there's any movement in his accounts, we'll know almost immediately."

"And when it does, unless he can produce a benefactor or legitimate source for that money other than legal gambling, then he's in trouble."

"Even with the legal gambling, he's in trouble Joey. It's in his file that he's supposed to be undergoing counselling for his addiction and that he's to report any relapses immediately."

"That's just a reprimand and more mandatory counselling, so we'll wait until he's in deeper."

"As for Burton and Joseph, I'm not sure they're dirty; I think they're just lazy, incompetent jerks."

"I think you're right. There's nothing to link them to any crimes or to Martha in anyway and since I made Charlie aware of our suspicions about them, she's kept an eye on them. She's had them paired up with other, harder working officers who have all said the same thing; the reason why Burton and Joseph have made so few arrests are because they're lazy and lack the instincts required to be police officers. One even said that an armed robbery could take place right under Joseph's nose and he wouldn't even notice because he'd be too busy chatting up some woman. Both are under review at the end of the year where it's likely they'll be told to seek employment elsewhere."

"So we still have Rosey and O'Malley to clean out."

"And we will clean them out."

Graves sits back in Joey's chair, grinning up at her. "So, are we all set for our big day out tomorrow?"

"Ah, the open sea, there's nothing like it."

"Even better when the view on board is just as nice."

"There is that too," Joey admits with a grin. "I should get out of here before Georgie starts going on again about how I should be resting."

"You've been cleared for duty Joey."

"I know but until I'm officially at work, she'll be on my back."

"Since when has that bothered you?"

"Georgie's had enough to worry about lately, so I thought I'd give her a break about worrying over me."

"Which is why you're here?"

Joey grins, "Which is why I'm here when she's not and as I came in the back way, only you and Hogan know I've been here."

"I take it Hogan's not going to talk?"

"I warned him that it would put Georgie in a bad mood if he did and no one wants that."

Graves looks at her, "I still haven't decided which of you has the worst bad mood."

"Prey you never find out Graves," she calls out over her shoulder as she leaves.

* * *

Having spent the last hour getting her boat ready, Charlie was now glancing at her watch, waiting for Joey to arrive. She smiles when she hears someone behind her. "You're early," she says, turning.

"That's what I call greeting with a smile," Angelo says as he jumps on board.

"What are you doing here Angelo?"

"I heard that you were taking that woman out today."

Taking a moment to again marvel at how quickly things could spread through the Bay, she glares at him. "Who I choose to take out is none of your business."

"I'm just trying to stop you from making a huge mistake." He leans toward her, "You need to stay away from that woman Charlie, she's bad news."

"Joey is my friend Angelo, I'll spend as much time with her as I like."

"People will start to talk."

"The only person talking about us, is you Angelo."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"No, you're trying to tell me who I can be friends with, now could you please leave me alone."

"Charlie, I love you and I just don't want that filthy dyke ruining your reputation."

"I've asked you before not to talk like that."

"Just stay away from her Charlie, she's only after one thing."

"Maybe I want to give into her," she blurts out before she thinks.

Angelo looks disgusted by the thought. "Don't be ridiculous Charlie, you're nothing like her."

Charlie takes a deep breath before she's tempted to say something she wasn't ready to reveal just yet. "Angelo, I'm not going to discuss this anymore with you, now, for the last time, leave me alone."

Angelo sits back with his arms folded. "I'm not going anywhere Charlie, not until you change your mind about taking that woman out."

"I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

"No you won't," he says with a confident smirk.

Charlie pulls out her phone. "10 seconds Angelo, then I'm calling the station and having them send a car. 10."

"You won't do it Charlie."

"9." He continues to smirk. "8." Charlie's finger hovers over the key pad. "7...6...5...4" Angelo starts to have second thoughts when Charlie starts pressing the buttons. "3...2...1." When she holds her phone up to her ear, Angelo stands up. "You don't have to call them Charlie, I'm going ok."

"In future Angelo, remember that we are not together and that stepping onto my boat is considered trespassing."

"I really don't know why you're being such a bitch Charlie, I'm only trying to look out for you."

"That's bullshit Angelo. You're more worried about how it affects your reputation when your ex starts hanging out with a lesbian."

"I just don't want my future wife getting the wrong reputation."

"I'm not marrying you Angelo now get off my boat and leave me alone, or the next time my phone is out, I won't stop."

Angelo bites back his reply and muttering to himself, he steps up to the wharf.

Joey scowls when she sees Angelo heading her way. When it looks like Angelo is going to say something, she veers right at the last minute and with a nice shoulder check, sends Angelo flailing off the wharf. "Oops, sorry," she calls out cheerfully as she continues on her way.

"Nice one girlie," one of the guys from another boat yells out.

"If you ever want to try it with a real guy and not a little pip squeak like Mr Policeman, I'll only be too happy to show you a good time," another calls out.

"Sorry guys, I have an allergy to men."

"I've got a cure," he yells back while grabbing his crotch.

"If it's still attached, it's not much of a cure, unless of course you want to," she makes a snipping motion with her fingers, making both men wince.

"We'll be right." Sharing a few more ribald comments with the men which makes Charlie blush as she listens in, Joey walks over to her. She shrugs when she notices Charlie watching her with a mixture of amazement and amusement. "Childish I know," she jumps nimbly onto the yacht with a huge grin, "But god it felt good to do that to him."

Charlie laughs, barely catching herself from kissing her. They both glance over as a furious Angelo drags himself out of the water to the loud and humorous cheering of everyone else there. Sparing a look of hatred for Joey, he storms away. "I take he was objecting to me being here?"

Charlie sighs, "He's trying to save my reputation."

"Are you sure you're not worried that people will be getting the wrong idea about the two of us going sailing together?"

"We're friends, if people want to make more of it, there's not much I can do about what they think."

"We're more than friends Charlie."

Charlie shrugs her shoulders, "Even if we weren't, people are going to talk and right now, I don't really care."

"In that case, Cpt Buckton, get us out there," she points to the open sea.

"There's not a lot of wind today, so I'll take it out under motor today."

"I don't care Charlie, as long as we're out on the water, all alone without any interruptions."

"I've left a strict warning about any phone calls unless it's a dire emergency.'

"Same here." Charlie stares unashamedly as Joey strips off her top, much to the delight of the other men, who wolf-whistle their approval. Wearing board shorts and bikini top, Charlie decides that Joey was right the other night, her bra did cover more than that bikini top did. Her good mood returned, they set off out to the open water.

* * *

When they were some distance from the wharf, Joey embraces Charlie from behind, kissing her shoulder, "Alone at last."

Charlie leans back against her. "I wish I had remembered about the boat earlier."

"It's ok," her lips on Charlie's neck as her hands find their way under her tank top, gliding over her stomach. "At least now that I'm better, we can enjoy it more."

"Joey, we have an entire day together."

Joey smirks as she feels Charlie trembling against her fingers, "I want to make up for lost time."

Charlie groans when Joey's hands find their way to her breasts. "Obviously the doctor was right, you are feeling much stronger."

"You're about to find out how much."

"At least let me put the anchor down."

* * *

Lying sated in each other's arms some time later, Charlie gently traces her fingers along Joey's wound. "I can't believe how close I came to losing you."

She rolls onto her side, "I'm here Charlie, that's all that matters."

"Yes it is."

"Charlie, are you ok, you've been a little quiet since we headed out." She grins suddenly, "Well, you weren't so quiet a few minutes ago."

Charlie chuckles, "I'm just glad there was no one out here to hear me." She runs her hand along Joey's hip, "I don't think I've ever been so vocal during sex before."

"I bet most of the time when you've been with a guy, Ruby's been asleep in her room."

"That's probably part of it but I think you bring something out in me."

Joey leans over, brushing her lips over Charlie's. "You didn't answer my question."

Charlie sighs and sits up. "There's still so much that I don't know about you."

"So ask."

"That simple is it?"

Joey gets into a more comfortable position, "I'll answer what I can."

"Where do you live?"

"That's what you want to know?"

"I want to know everything I can."

Joey nods in understanding. "Harley and I live in the inner city, but I grew up with my foster family not far from the beach in Manly."

"You're really close to your foster family, aren't you?"

"I tried to hate them at first. I was a right little monster when I arrived on their doorstep, but they stuck by me, made me feel like a part of the family and even though she didn't live with us, they included Georgie too." Joey spends some time filling Charlie in on her life with her foster family.

"You surf?" Charlie asks in surprise, enjoying every new thing she had just learnt about her girlfriend.

"Since I was 12. My foster brother taught me. I love being out there on the waves."

"Were you any good?"

"Won a few comps, I could even have gone pro, but being a cop appealed to me more."

"Just like your sister."

"She wasn't too happy when I told her I was joining up."

"Why haven't you been surfing since you've been here?"

Joey grins, "It kind of ruins the look I'm going for when the bad guys and everyone else see me in a bikini on a surfboard."

"I don't know, I kind of like the look, especially now."

Joey smirks, "I'm not wearing a bikini."

Charlie admires the naked body next to her. "Like I said, I like the look."

"The view from here is pretty good too," she says, running her hand along Charlie's naked thigh.

Charlie's heart races as it always seemed to do at Joey's touch. "You were saying before that your foster mum still had a way of making you feel like a poorly behaved child, even now."

"She does the same to Georgie."

"That's kind of hard to believe."

"About Georgie or me?"

"Both. So I take it that you're poorly behaved all the time then?"

Joey's eyes narrow and she moves so quickly that she catches Charlie unawares and before she could even blink, she was on her back with Joey's mouth over hers. Charlie groans when Joey's nipples rub against her already sensitised ones. "I'll show you poorly behaved," Joey murmurs, nuzzling her way along Charlie's neck and down further, pausing when she reaches her breasts. "I love your breasts," she whispers, taking a hardened nipple into her mouth.

"Oh God," Charlie cries out, closing her eyes at the intense pleasure Joey was bringing to each breast as she worshipped them equally. "Joey please," Charlie begs for the second time that day. Joey moves back up and captures her lips as she cups her hand between Charlie's legs. Charlie bucks her hips up, trying to encourage Joey to end her torment. Joey grins against her mouth, her fingers sliding back and forth through the wetness between Charlie's legs, never entering as she continued to deny Charlie what she wanted.

Charlie's heart was racing, her body quivering uncontrollably as she lay powerless under Joey. "Please, Joey." Unable to deny Charlie any longer, Joey enters her, Charlie's hips raising to meet each thrust of Joey's fingers. Panting as her pleasure increases with each slow, rhythmic thrust inside her, Charlie feels her climax nearing. When her nipple disappears back into Joey's mouth, she arches her back, thrusting her breast hard against Joey's mouth. "Oh god, that's it...ahhhhhhhh," she screams as her orgasm overtakes her. Joey cuts off her scream with her mouth as she continues the gentle, slow thrusting, rhythm. Sensing Charlie was nearing again, Joey moves back a fraction so she could watch the pleasure on her face, each thrust driving Charlie closer and closer to the edge.

"Charlie, open your eyes." Charlie shakes her head, unable to do anything except thrust her hips against the exquisite torture of Joey's fingers. "Charlie, open your eyes," Joey asks again. Hearing the plea in Joey's voice, Charlie opens her eyes, drowning in the brown orbs which were gazing at her with love. "I love you Charlie." Those whispered words driving Charlie over the edge as she experiences the most intense orgasm she'd ever had.

Charlie could barely breath, overwhelmed by the intensity of her orgasm and Joey's declaration of love. Joey gathers her in her arms and just holds her. "Oh my God," Charlie gasps when the spasms running through her body had finally stopped. "You destroy me Joey."

"In a good way?"

Charlie laughs, "Oh, most definitely in a good way. I have never felt anything like that." She snuggles against Joey, "Did you mean it?"

"Yes." Joey caresses Charlie's face, gazing into her eyes. "I love you Charlie Buckton."

"I love you too, Joey Collins." Their lips meet in a kiss filled with love and passion. Charlie moves over Joey as their kiss deepens. "I love you so much," she whispers against her mouth, her slender fingers gliding across Joey's belly before dipping lower. Joey gasps when Charlie's fingers slip between her legs, running her fingers through her wetness. Charlie grins at the way Joey opened herself to her, in more ways than one. Increasing the pressure of her fingers without entering her, she bends and takes a nipple into her mouth.

"God Charlie," Joey groans in pleasure as Charlie moves to her other nipple. Not for the first time that day, Charlie is surprised at how much she enjoyed kissing, sucking and nibbling on Joey's breasts. "Charlie, I need you."

Charlie turns her attention back to Joey's mouth, her tongue demanding entry which Joey happily obliges. Charlie enters Joey at the same time, Joey gasping into her mouth as a second finger joined the first. Their tongues danced wildly as Joey's hips thrust hard against Charlie's fingers, her breath coming in pants against Charlie's lips as her hips bucked frantically. Charlie wrenches her mouth from Joey's the moment she feels her tighten around her fingers, Joey's body arching at the powerful sensations wracking her body, her cries unintelligible as her climax rips through her.

"Oh god," she moans weakly as she lies spent in Charlie's arms. Kissing the shoulder that was under her head, Joey sighs in contentment. "So, was our second time as memorable as the first?"

"Definitely and so was the third time."

"I did promise you a night of passion until the sun rises, but would you consider a day filled with passion until the sun sets."

"No offence Joey, I doubt you could lift a feather at the moment."

Joey props herself up on her elbow. "A bit of food, a bit of wine and time in the sun and I'll be right to go."

"So all I have to do is wine and dine you?"

"Yep."

"I can do that."

"I'm actually not that hungry yet," her eyes roam the length of Charlie's body, "At least not for food."

Charlie chuckles, her hand cupping the back of Joey's neck and pulling her down as they work on their appetite.

* * *

Charlie lies back in the bath, tired, but in a good way as Joey had lived up to her promise of a day filled with passion until the sun set. Charlie closes her eyes, amazed at how many things she had learned about Joey in between their lovemaking and even more amazed at what she had learnt her own body was capable of experiencing. She knew that Joey was keeping things from her still, but there was one thing that made it easier. "She loves me," she murmurs happily to herself.


	57. Chapter 57

_No idea how many chapters there are to go but some more big revelations are coming soon._

* * *

"Hey Joey," Ruby greets her warmly when Joey turns up on their doorstep early the next morning.

"Hey Rubes. Is your mum about?"

"She's just stepped out to get some milk." Ruby sits back down at the table, smirking at Joey's obvious impatience. "So, how was the boat trip?"

"It was good."

"Good, huh," trying not to giggle.

"Ruby, there are some things that adults do not discuss with teenagers."

"So it was really good then."

Joey shakes her head in amusement at the girl. "We're not going there Ruby. What about you, how are things going with April?"

"She's been more upbeat since you talked to her."

"I'm glad. So, I hear there's a dance at the school tonight."

Ruby nods, "But I'm not going though. I can't exactly turn up with the one person I want to go with."

"Is there a rule that says you can't take a girlfriend to the dance?"

"Well, no, it's just that everyone would be watching us."

"You probably won't be able to stop that happening, but that doesn't mean that you should have to miss out on what the other kids are doing Ruby."

"I don't know if I would have gone even if we were out and Nicole's just broken up with her boyfriend, so she's not exactly in the mood to go." She shrugs, "There'll be other dances."

"I still think you should talk to your mum."

"Talk to me about what?" Charlie asks, walking into the room. Bending down, she kisses Joey good morning. "Morning love," she says surprising Joey and Ruby.

Ruby sniggers while Joey grins. "Good thing we're not at the diner or station."

Charlie looks at her blankly before realising how she'd greeted her. "Oh god, this isn't going to be easy," she moans as she slumps into a chair, her head in her hands.

Joey reaches for her hand and squeezes, "You can greet me like that all the time."

Charlie looks up, "We're not going to be able to keep this quiet for much longer."

"I've got to go," Ruby jumps up.

"Ruby, what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Later mum. Bye Joey," she calls out over her shoulder as she rushes out of the room.

"Do you know what she needs to talk to me about?" Charlie asks when she hears the front door close.

"Yes and please don't ask me to tell you, because it's not my place."

Charlie sits there, a little hurt that Joey wasn't going to tell her. Joey squeezes her hand again, "I would tell you if I could, but it really should come from Ruby."

Charlie nods in understanding. "I knew something was up with her."

"She is going to tell you Charlie, she just needs time."

"I'm just glad she's talking to someone."

"But you wish it was you she was talking to."

She sighs. "It's always been just the two of us, even with Angelo living here, she always came to me."

"Ruby's a teenage girl now and sometimes it's easier to talk to someone who's not your mum."

Charlie grins wryly, feeling stupid. "All the time I was with Angelo, I was hoping they'd develop the kind of relationship she has with you and here I am complaining about her talking to you."

"I think Riley felt like that sometimes when Harley came to me and not her. Ruby's your daughter and you want to always be there for her, but sometimes, she just needs someone else."

"I really do love the way you've been there for Ruby, even before we got together."

"She's a great kid."

Charlie stands and bends over, her lips finding Joey's in a gentle kiss. "Thank you for being there for her."

"When do you have to be at work?" Joey asks, her hand gripping the front of Charlie's shirt.

Charlie grins, tugging Joey to her feet, "Not for another hour."

Joey pushes her back against the table, pressing her body hard against hers, her hands on either side of her. "Here or the bedroom?" Charlie blushes bright red at the suggestion. "I'm kidding Charlie." She nibbles at her neck, "This time."

"Oh god," Charlie groans at both the feel of Joey's lips on her neck and the strength of her feelings for her. Cupping the back of Joey's neck, she pulls her head up, her mouth hungrily seeking hers. Sitting on the edge of the table, she wraps her legs around Joey.

"What happened to the bedroom," Joey whispers breathlessly.

"I can't wait that long," cutting off any response from Joey with her lips. She groans into Joey's mouth when she feels her hands at her belt, almost climaxing the moment she feels Joey's hand slip down the front of her underwear. When Joey slips inside her, she climaxes immediately, grateful that Joey's mouth was over hers or she was sure all the neighbours would have heard her.

* * *

Charlie pulls on her shirt as she sits on the edge of the bed they had finally managed to make their way to. Joey crawls across the bed, kneeling behind her. "You might want to fix your hair Charlie, you walk in looking like you do, everyone will know you just had sex."

She starts to lean back against Joey before changing her mind. "What am I doing, you're the reason I'm going to be late."

"You won't be late and in case you've forgotten," she drapes her arms over her shoulders, "You were a willing participant."

Charlie smiles, "I was right about you; you are so bad Joey." Before Joey could distract her any further, she moves off the bed and away from her. "Unlike you Joey, I can't really be late."

"There are advantages to not having set hours," Joey says, lying on her side as she watches Charlie dress.

Charlie picks up Joey's discarded clothes and tosses them on her, "Unless you intend to stay there all day, you need to get dressed."

"I suppose it would look a little weird if I left after you."

"I don't think that will matter for much longer, because unless we completely avoid each other, it won't be long before people notice that there's something between us."

"Especially when you're keeping company with a disgusting dyke."

"Please don't say that." Charlie walks over to her, cupping her chin, "I love you Joey and I do want everyone to know that, but for the moment, I just want to enjoy us."

"I've said before that we'll go at your pace." She grins, "But don't wait too long, I want to pash you in the diner and give Colleen a heart attack."

Charlie chuckles, "You are mean." She brushes her lips over Joey's, "Now please, get dressed."

Joey lies back on the bed, "And if I don't want to?"

Trying to ignore how hot her girlfriend looked posing naked on her bed, Charlie heads over to the window. "On the count of three, this blind goes up again."

"1," Joey jumps off the bed and by the time Charlie gets to 3, she's standing right next to her at the window, naked for the world to see if the blind went up.

"That's three Charlie, are you going to open it?" she asks with a cheeky smile.

Charlie rolls her eyes, "I should have known you'd call my bluff."

Joey gives her a quick kiss before turning back to the bed and starting to dress. "If you keep watching me like that Charlie, I may have to stop."

"I'll wait in the lounge," she rushes from the room to the sound of Joey's laughter.

* * *

Joey arrives at the station a little after Charlie and just in time to run into Angelo who was leaving with her sister.

"Enjoy your swim yesterday?"

"Fuck off dyke," he stalks away from her.

"Thanks a lot Joey," Watson mumbles in annoyance.

"Sorry sis, I couldn't resist it, especially with the way he's been hassling Charlie."

"I'm just not up to dealing with his shit Joey."

Joey puts her arm across her shoulder, kissing her temple. "I'll try to moderate my annoyance level, at least where Rosetta is concerned."

"The rotation is nearly over, then you can piss him off as much as you like."

"Deal."

She shakes her head, "I'm not sure who's worse at the moment, you grinning ear to ear or Graves doing her Cheshire Cat impersonation."

"It's her first anniversary in a few days and Dex is arriving tonight."

"All this cheerfulness is annoying."

"And people call me grumpy."

"Watson, we don't have all fucking day," Angelo calls out from the car angrily.

"Maybe I could chuck another sickie or two until the rotation is over."

"You've always dealt with him in the past Georgie."

"He's even more of an insufferable jerk since Charlie ditched him."

"Just imagine him behind bars."

She glares at her sister. "Just hurry up and put him there and I wouldn't have to imagine it."

"Believe me, I'm doing everything I can to put him there."

Watson sighs, "I know you are and I'm sorry for being bitchy."

"Hey, you've put up with my moods over the years, I can put up with yours."

"Would you fucking hurry up Watson," Angelo yells again.

"What did Charlie ever see in that jerk," Joey mutters.

"I've been asking that about you."

"Gee thanks."

Watson takes a deep breath, "Ok, I can survive this with committing murder."

"I'm sure we could argue justifiable homicide if you feel the need to rid the world of him."

"Don't tempt me." Muttering to herself, she trudges toward the car, ignoring her sister's chuckling.

* * *

Unwilling to admit that she was tired after her first full day back at work, Joey groans when she sees a group of girls looking like they were about ready to brawl. Pulling the car over, she makes her way toward them. When she notices that Ruby was one of the girls, she rushes over, catching Ruby's fist just before it was about to connect with the face of another girl. "What's going on here?" she demands.

"Fuck off dyke," the one Ruby was just about to punch says.

"Charming," Joey mutters. "Ruby, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she mumbles softly.

"Yeah, nothing dyke, so why don't you fuck off." She smiles when her friends cheer her on. "Or maybe you want one of us for a little one on one action."

"Wipe that smile of your face."

"Make me dyke."

"That's Det. Dyke little girl. Now, what's your name?"

"It can be whatever you want it to be," she says in a seductive way.

"Good one Freya," one of her friends sniggers.

Joey smirks, "Freya, is it?"

"What if it is?" she says, annoyed with her friend for blabbing her name.

"Listen Freya, I'm going to give you a lesson which I hope you will remember."

"This isn't school, you know."

"This is a lesson in life." She walks closer to Freya and her friends. "There are some people you can piss off and get away with doing so and there are others in which it's a very bad idea to piss off," her voice getting colder with each word. "Which do you think I am?"

Freya's confidence starts to wilt. "We were just having some fun," she says in a sullen way.

"It looked like you were about to be in a fight."

"It's all Ruby's fault and she was the one who was going to hit me."

"And why would Ruby do that?" Freya looks at her feet, shrugging. "I'm assuming by the way you and your friends are dressed, that you're on your way to the dance, so unless you want me to call the school and let them know what was going on here, I suggest you answer my question; why was Ruby going to hit you?" Freya shrugs again. "Fine, I'll be speaking to the teachers at the dance who I'm sure will not be very impressed by what is going on here."

"They can't do anything, we're not at school."

"I'm sure they can prevent you from attending the dance though."

"Freya, just tell her," one of the other girls hisses at her.

"We were just talking to April when Ruby came barging over and threatened to hit me."

Joey glances at April who was clearly upset. "And just what were you talking about?" Freya looks away guiltily. "I don't know what you said, but I want you to apologise."

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"I said apologise and this time, mean it."

Suddenly scared of Joey, Freya apologises to April and even to Nicole for taking her boyfriend.

"You're welcome to him," Nicole sneers back at her. Freya is about to say something back when she sees the look on Joey's face.

"What about you other girls, do you have anything to say?"

"Sorry," they all say.

"I don't want to hear that you've been hassling these girls again, is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good, now get out of here." Freya and her friends leave as quickly as they could, not even looking back. "She seems like such a charming young lady," Joey says after they had gone.

"You were great Joey."

"Don't think you're going to get off lightly with this Ruby."

Ruby sighs, "You're going to tell mum, aren't you?"

"No, you are."

Ruby nods, knowing it was pointless to try and keep it from her mother anyway.

"So, where are you off to?"

"We were just meeting up with April before heading to the diner to get some food for our dvd night."

"I'll go with you, make sure you get there in one peace."

* * *

"What's wrong love?" Irene asks after taking one look at April's unhappy state.

"She had a run in with some other students," Joey informs her.

She puts her arm around April. "Are you ok love?"

April nods her head. "Joey made them apologise and I don't think they'll be bothering me again."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I want to go back with Ruby and Nicole."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Irene gives her a hug. "Ok, I'll go and get the food then." Irene walks into the kitchen. "I think I've misjudged Det. Collins," she says to Leah. "That's twice now she's helped out April."

"I think most people misjudge her. She has this standoffish demeanour but she's actually quite charming once you get to know her and the kids love her."

"Leah, is there something going on between her and Charlie?" Leah shrugs. "It's just that Charlie seems really happy lately and she's been spending a lot of time with the Detective."

"They're friends."

"And Ruby really seems to have taken a shine to her."

"They've been close ever since she saved Ruby from Robbo."

"Leah, I saw them the other night and if I hadn't known that Charlie had been engaged to a man, I'd have thought they were on a date." Leah doesn't say anything. "OMG, they were on a date."

"Shhh, Irene, please keep your voice down and don't say anything."

"I won't say anything."

Leah takes a breath. "It's just that Charlie's still a little worried about how people will react."

"I promise Leah, I won't say anything at all."

"Thanks Irene."

"I never would have expected that of Charlie though."

"Neither did she."

"I'd better get their food ready."

Leah watches Irene prepare the food, wondering how long it would be before others figure out what she had.

* * *

Charlie looks up in surprise when Joey enters with the girls. "Joey!"

"Hi Charlie. I think Ruby has something to tell you."

"What's going on?" Charlie asks, noticing the way Ruby was looking at her feet.

"Nicole, April, why don't we leave Ruby and her mum to it," Joey suggests. She pauses when Ruby grabs her arm. "Just tell her everything Ruby."

Ruby nods. "Can we go into my room?"

"Of course." Charlie anxiously follows her daughter to her room. "So what's happened?"

"I got into a fight," she mumbles.

"A fight?"

"These girls from school were being cruel to April."

"What were they saying?" Charlie asks, though she could just imagine.

"They told her that her sister was better off dead than being married to a sicko and then they kept asking her is she'd ever been raped by Liam and if she had enjoyed it."

"Jesus," Charlie says, thinking she'd probably have thumped those girls herself if she'd heard them say that. "I think it's great that you stuck up for April, but violence is never the answer."

"I know that mum and I'm glad that Joey stopped me but I don't think I would have regretted it if I had hit Freya."

"Ruby, I know that there's something else that's been bothering you, won't you please tell me."

Ruby nods. She picks up her pillow, hugging it for support. "Mum, me and April are a couple."

Charlie looks at her in stunned disbelief. "You're gay?"

Ruby smiles wryly, "Like mother, like daughter."

"Are you sure that it's not just a crush?"

"Mum, it's not a crush." She hugs the pillow tighter. "I'm gay and I love April."

Charlie pulls her into a hug, "Ruby, it's ok."

"Really?"

"Considering who I'm dating, I can hardly have a problem with you now, can I?"

"I'm your daughter though."

"Ruby, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

"I am." Ruby wipes the tears from her eyes, "You're really not upset?"

"The only thing I'm upset about is that you never spoke to me about this earlier. I always thought we could talk to each other."

"We can mum but this time, I just found it easier to talk to Joey about it and she was a teenager when she came out, so she understood how hard it was."

Charlie chuckles. "Mum, what's so funny?"

"I'm just imagining the reaction to the both of us coming out."

"They'll probably blame Joey for the both of us."

"I'd like to see them try that. Is April the first girl you've had feelings for?"

"No. There were a couple others that I had crushes on but I never did anything about them and don't worry, I think Joey's absolutely great, but I've never crushed on her."

Charlie nods, before frowning. "Why not?"

Ruby giggles, "I have noticed how hot she is mum, but she's my friend."

"Are you ready to go and join the others?" Ruby nods. "Ruby, do they know about me and Joey?"

"Nicole kind of does, because we used to talk about you as a couple even before you were."

"Really?" Charlie says in surprise.

"Joey had been so good to me and I hated Angelo, so it was mainly hope on my part." She grins, "It just happened to come true."

"Yes it did."

"I haven't told anyone mum."

"Thanks Ruby, but you won't have to lie for much longer."

Charlie and Ruby rejoin the others. Joey stands up when she notices them, "I'd better be getting home."

"Do you have to go Joey?"

"I'm pretty wiped out Ruby." Ruby hugs her goodbye. "Thank you."

"I told you everything would be ok."

"I'll walk you to your car," Charlie offers.

"How are you with what Ruby said?" Joey asks as they walk down the footpath.

"I'm still processing it but if she's happy, I am too. What was it like for you coming out as a teenager?"

"It was hard at first but I was always pretty much the outsider so it really didn't make that much of a difference at school."

"Are you sure you won't stay?"

"I'd love to but being back at work has kind of taken it out of me."

"Just work, huh," Charlie smirks.

Joey grins, "Well, there have been some other extracurricular activities."

"I'm really hating one of the drawbacks about keeping us secret right now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I can't even kiss you goodbye because I have visitors inside and nosey neighbours."

"Come now Charlie, it's never just a kiss these days so I think it's probably best if we refrain from the public displays for the moment anyway, unless you really want to give people a show."

Charlie chuckles, "This is all your fault, you make me act like a horny teenager."

Joey shrugs, "I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Charlie."

Charlie watches her drive away, missing her presence already. "God, I am a teenager," she mutters as she heads back inside.

* * *

Joey had just pulled up at her place when Dex arrives.

"Hey Dex...oof," she groans when Dex crushes her in a hug.

"You're looking better Joey."

"Let me go Dex before you really will be Sheila."

"I missed you too Joey."

Walking into the house with Joey, Dex takes one look at Watson and engulfs her in a big hug. "Congratulations Georgie."

All three women stare at him. "Dex, what are you on about?"

Dex looks at his wife in amusement, shrugging. "They know."

Graves glances between the sisters, her suspicions renewed. Her narrowed eyed glare widening as the clues finally make sense. "Bad prawns my arse," she blurts out loudly.

"See," Joey turns to her sister with a grin, "I told you she'd work it out eventually."

"Oh my god, Georgie's pregnant!" She jumps up and down in excitement before hugging her, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Graves, now could you let me and the baby breathe."

"Shit, sorry." She jumps back and thumps her husband on the arm affectionately. "How the hell did you know she was pregnant?"

"She has the same glow that Marilyn did when she was pregnant with the twins."

Joey sniggers at Graves, "And you call yourself a detective."

"I've never known anyone who was pregnant before," Graves says as an excuse. "Why are you still working?"

"I'm pregnant Graves, not dead."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not that far along."

"But she still should be resting more," Joey reminds her.

"Fine, I'll go lie down. Nice seeing you Dex," Georgie mutters as she heads to her room.

"She's ok, isn't she?"

"Of course she is Graves but I warn you, her moods may be up and down while she's pregnant."

"She's like that even when she's not pregnant."

"You know, you're right. Oh well, if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to bed as well."

"Nighty night, aunty Joey," Graves teases.

"Dex, I can't believe you married that woman," she calls back over her shoulder.

Dex just shrugs. "Someone had to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Graves demands.

"Penny, I married you because I love you."

"Well, seeing as how everyone has deserted us, we might as well have an early night too and you can show me how much you love me," dragging her more than willing husband towards her room.


	58. Chapter 58

The next morning, Joey walks into the kitchen, "A little early for that, isn't it?" she says with a smirk when Dex and Graves jump apart.

"It's never too early, Joey," says a smiling Dex.

"So Joey, how long have you known about the baby?"

"She told me the day after my little bush encounter with Robbo that she may have been pregnant and she found out for sure a week later."

"She is happy about it, isn't she?"

"Of course she is Graves. Georgie's always wanted kids, but this pregnancy wasn't exactly planned and she just doesn't want anyone to know yet." Graves nods in agreement. Joey grins suddenly at them, "Any plans for a little Dex or Penelope?"

"God no," Graves shudders while Dex chuckles at her reaction.

"At least not for a few years Joey."

"Try 10 years," Graves tells her husband.

Dex frowns, "I thought we settled on 5 years?"

"That was before I saw that medical show which showed a birth in all its gory detail." She shudders again, "It's going to take me at least 10 years to get over that."

"Yet she can watch an autopsy," Joey says, laughing at her discomfort.

"That's different. The only way I'm ever going to personally experience an autopsy is when I'm dead, unlike giving birth where I'm going to be alive and conscious the entire time I'm trying to squeeze the kid out."

"Looks like you're going to have to do a bit of renegotiating Dex."

"That shouldn't be too hard, Penny always does what I want her to."

"I do not!" Graves slumps in her chair, scowling at them. "I do not," she grumbles again.

Dex leans over, brushing his lips over hers. "You do, at least some of the time," he concedes. "Better?"

"Better," Graves kisses him back.

"Why don't we all go out tonight?" he suggests. "Everyone could do with a night out and you could ask Charlie to come with us, Joey."

"That's not a good idea," Graves says with a grin.

"Why not?"

She smirks at him, "You'll know as soon as you see them together."

"We're not that bad."

"Oh please Joey, anyone with eyes could see that you're totally into each other."

"You're forgetting this is Summer Bay and while they know I'm gay, I doubt they could ever imagine Charlie being gay."

"I think the roaming hands and lip locking may be a clue."

"We don't do that in public."

"Yet. Admit it Joey, every time you're with Charlie, you want to touch her and kiss her."

"Of course I do but as long as she's in the closet, so are our feelings, at least in public."

"And you're ok with that?" Dex asks.

Joey sighs, "If I want to be with Charlie, then this is the way it has to be." She shrugs, "I doubt it's going to be for much longer."

"That's because they can't keep their hands and lips to themselves," Graves teases.

"Says the woman who was going at it at the kitchen table."

"We were not!"

"Only because I walked in when I did."

"Dex, tell her we weren't."

Dex looks at his wife, then Joey, shrugging. "We weren't."

"I believe you Dex, her I'm not so sure about, but you I do."

"Thanks a lot Joey," Graves mutters.

"Then it's settled," Dex says, "We're going out tonight and Charlie's coming with us."

"I didn't agree to that."

"Joey, Charlie's friends with all of you and she's been spending a lot of time with you, so it'd look a little weird if we go out and she's not invited."

"Fine, I'll ask her," Joey gives in, knowing she'd be going around in circles for the rest of the morning with him otherwise. "What?" she asks when she notices them staring at her.

"Why don't you go and ask her now?"

"Dex, it's 8 am on a Saturday, I think I should at least wait until they've had their breakfast."

"Why?"

"Dex, if you want some privacy, just say so."

"I want some privacy with my wife."

Joey looks at him for a few moments, before shrugging. "Good luck with finding any privacy here," Joey smirks as she starts in on her cereal.

Dex glances at his wife who looks a little guilty. "Ok, so I may have interrupted Joey and Charlie on the odd occasion."

"You really do have the worse timing Penny," Dex says affectionately.

"That's what I keep saying," Joey says between mouthfuls of fruit loops.

"Hey, she's the one who interrupted us on the night of our engagement," she reminds her husband.

"Graves, that was for work," Joey says, "You on the other hand, do it for fun."

Dex sighs, "If you're staying Joey, you may as well pass the fruit loops then."

"Dex, you are not eating fruit loops," Graves tells him.

"Nothing wrong with fruit loops," Dex takes the box from Joey's hand.

"They're sweet and sickly."

"Much like you and Dex together," Joey says with a grin.

"We are not fruit loops," she mutters as she watches her husband and friend eat their cereal. "Dex, when we do have kids, fruit loops will never be on the shopping list."

"Maybe you should make that part of your renegotiation Dex."

"Look, I hate the smell of them ok, it makes me feel sick."

Dex pushes his bowl to the other side of the table. "Wuss," Joey sniggers.

Standing up, he holds his hand out for his wife. "Why don't we leave Joey to her cereal and we'll go to the diner for a real breakfast?"

"Good idea and while we're there, maybe we should ask Leah and Roman to join us tonight, that way it'll look even weirder if Charlie isn't with us."

Joey glares at her in annoyance, "I already said I'd ask her."

"Just making sure Joey," Graves says with a satisfied grin as she allows her husband to lead her out. "Enjoy your fruit loops," she calls out over her shoulder.

"She really has been around us too long," she mutters to herself.

* * *

Deciding to walk to Charlie's, Joey notices something in the tree just down the road from Charlie's place. Pausing under it, she looks up, "Doing a bit of bird watching Rosey?"

Startled, Angelo loses his grip and falls out the tree, landing in an ungainly heap on the ground. Joey looks down in amusement, "Really Constable, with all your police training, I'd have thought you'd have known to hold on tight."

"Fuck off dyke."  
"Wow, you really do have a limited vocabulary."

Joey glances in the direction Angelo was looking, getting a perfect view of Charlie in her bra as she was dressing. "I told her to close the blinds," she mutters to herself. She crosses her arms as she leans against the tree, staring. "Damn, that is one fine view," she teases him while thinking she could stare at Charlie's body all day.

"Don't you dare look at her you fucking perve," Angelo yells at her as he moves to block her view.

Joey peers over his shoulder. "Damn fine."

"That's my fiancée you're perving at you degenerate," Angelo gets out through clenched teeth.

"Ex- fiancée, Rosetta. She dumped your sorry arse, remember."

"Charlie is mine dyke."

"Rosey, you really should learn a new word and take note that we're not alone."

Angelo clenches his fist, before her words sink in and he looks around, noticing a few curious onlookers watching them.

"Climbing a tree and spying on your ex- fiancée while in police uniform." Joey clucks her tongue, "That's really not a good look."

"I wasn't spying, I was getting a kitten out of the tree."

"What kitten?"

"I thought there was a kitten."

"You keep this up Rosey and I'll have you for stalking."

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"You're right, grown men climb trees all the time to look in a woman's bedroom window. Get to work Constable, before I have you up on report for dereliction of duty, stalking a superior officer and general incompetence."

"I'll get you one day," he threatens her in a whisper.

"Not before I get you."

Angelo glares at her for a few moments longer, before swivelling on his heels and storming away. "Fuck, that guy is nuts," she mutters and continues on towards Charlie's.

* * *

"He was WHAT!" Charlie reacts angrily when Joey tells her what Angelo was up to. "This is unbelievable."

"Calm down Charlie."

"Calm down!" She paces, "Every time I turn around, he's there."

"I would have reported him, but I think it would be better if it came from you."

Charlie sighs, "I want to leave that as a last resort."

"He's a grown man and a cop who climbed a tree to spy on his ex; that is wrong in so many ways, Charlie."

"I know that and I want him to stop, but if I make an official report about him, it's going to come back on me."

"Why?"

"Because I made such a big deal about making sure that my relationship with Angelo was approved before I accepted the promotion. They'll just say this is why the regs are there about fraternisation, to avoid situations like this."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No." Charlie stops pacing and faces Joey. "I still haven't heard from my father which means that Angelo still hasn't told him."

"And the moment you report Rosetta, he'll know."

"Exactly. Angelo's the son he never had, he'll take his side."

"You're going to have to deal with your father eventually."

"He's going to be so angry with me."

"When the time comes Charlie, we'll deal with your father together." She wraps her arms around Charlie, "And as for Rosetta, I suppose I could have shot him and then claimed I thought it was a rabid kitten up the tree."

Charlie chuckles, "He really said he was up there to rescue a kitten?"

"He's not the quickest thinker on his feet. Oh, and what have I said about closing your blinds?"

Charlie grins, linking her hands around her waist. "Lucky he wasn't here the other morning, or he would have copped an eyeful."

"Get a room guys," Ruby tells them as she passes.

Joey groans, resting her head on her shoulder, "Karma is a bitch."

"What?"

"I kind of interrupted Dex and Graves this morning."

"There's a lot of that going around."

"Unfortunately."

"Dex still seemed in a good mood when he called earlier."

Joey steps back from her, "He called?"

"Invited me out tonight."

"That little shit, I told him I was going to invite you."

"He said something about making sure." Joey shakes head in amusement. "You have a real soft spot for him, don't you?"

Joey nods, "He had a rough time in school and I guess we can kind of relate to each other."

"So how old is he, because I just realised, if Graves is 22 and Dex is a few years younger, then he's still a teenager."

"He'll be 20 in a month."

"Isn't that young to be married and to be finishing Uni?"

"I was only 21 when I married and let's just say that Dex rivals Graves in intelligence."

"Really?"

"I know that my sister and I have kind of rubbed off on Graves, but if I were you, I wouldn't go challenging her to anything academic."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Did you accept the invitation?"

"I wasn't going to because it's so hard to keep pretending we're only friends, but he talked me into it."

Joey pulls Charlie against her again, "I've got to go into work today, so I guess I'll see you tonight."

Charlie groans, "God, by tonight I definitely won't be able to keep my hands off you."

Joey chuckles, "We'll make Georgie sit between us."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

Joey grins, before capturing her lips to prevent any more talk.

Spending the next few minutes kissing, Joey reluctantly pulls away. "I'll see you tonight."

Charlie slumps into the chair as soon as she was gone, wondering how they were going to make it through tonight when they could barely keep their hands off each other.


	59. Chapter 59

"So you busted Angelo up a tree spying on Charlie and you didn't arrest him?" Watson asks her sister as they talk in Charlie's office.

"I wanted to, but there's no real way to prove that he was spying on Charlie and any story he came up with would probably be believed. Besides, Charlie's worried that if she does make an official report about Rosey, then her father will find out."

"Rosey must really believe he can get Charlie back if he still hasn't told her father their engagement is over."

"Charlie could be married, with a dozen kids and he'd still think he could get her back."

"He's going too far Joey."

"I know that, but the more I think about it, the more I believe Charlie is right. As long as her father is in the dark, he stays away. I don't need his interference at the moment and we don't need Daddy Buckton putting pressure on my superiors to pull me out."

Watson sits back and considers it. "As much as I hate Angelo getting away with it, you're probably right. Her father would do anything to protect his golden boy and if he finds out about you."

"When he finds out," Joey interrupts.

"When he finds out about you, he's going to come after you hard."

"I can handle him. Look, I really want to bust Rosey for hassling Charlie, but if I started to arrest or report him for every little thing, it'd start to look like I'm harassing him."

"He's the one harassing Charlie."

"He can blame the end of their relationship for his behaviour, but we don't really want them to know why I have it in for him. And don't forget that Charlie made that complaint to my supervisor about my attitude toward Rosey a while back."

"Shit, I forgot. But since when has that bothered you, I mean, you've always done things your way and never worried about what your supervisors thought."

"It's different this time Georgie. I've been sleeping with the ex-fiancée of the man I'm investigating, so I have to be careful, because if I fuck up, then I'm not the only one who gets hurt. Both Charlie and Graves careers could take a hit if it looks like I'm letting my personal feelings interfere in an official investigation." She sighs in frustration, "For the moment, unless he does something I can't really ignore, Rosey gets away with it."

"Are you sure?"

"I want him for murder Georgie, and until I get him for that, I need to make sure everything is above board, especially when it gets out about my relationship with Charlie."

"Just watch your back around him."

"I always do. Now, perhaps you can tell me why you weren't with Rosey out on patrol?"

Watson grins cheekily, "Charlie's not working today, so as the senior officer here, I decided to assign myself to paperwork." Joey chuckles. "Even better, because Angelo has tomorrow off and I have Monday off, it makes today the last day of our rotation together."

"Until the next time," Joey reminds her.

Watson leans toward her in a threatening manner. "Joey, he had better be in jail by then or there will be nowhere you can hide from me if you subject me to another rotation with Angelo."

"I'll do my best."

Watson scowls at her. "It had better be your best, now, do you think tonight is a good idea?"

"No."

"So why did you agree?"

"It's kind of hard to say no to Dex."

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

Angelo smirks as he parks the squad car at the station. Jumping out, he rushes to catch up to the couple ahead of him. "Well, well, if it isn't Graves and her little husband."

"Well, well, if it isn't the big man who gets off at yelling at women in their own room in the middle of the night," Dex says without turning around.

Angelo resists the urge to shove him when they continue to keep their backs to him. "Tell me kid, how did you get a hot chick like her to take you seriously?"

"I offered her something that guys like you never could."

Angelo snorts unflatteringly. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Intelligent conversation, love, loyalty and fidelity." Dex glances at him over his shoulder, "I doubt you'd understand the concepts."

"You're a smartarse, kid."

Dex shrugs, Graves slender fingers squeezing his hand stopping him from saying any more. Graves spares a glance at Angelo, "Don't you have work to do, Constable?"

Angelo sneers at her, "I'm on a break." He looks her up and down, grinning, "If you ever tire of the kid and want a real man, give me a call."

Graves slides her arm around her husband's back, "I already have a real man, one who knows how to treat a woman properly."

Angelo shakes his head, still refusing to believe that the little runt could ever satisfy a woman like Graves as he shoves past them.

"Jerk," Graves mutters to his back.

"And Charlie was really engaged to him?"

She nods, "I'm sure she's probably regretting it by now."

"Penny, a guy like that isn't going to like his ex hooking up with anyone else, let alone another woman."

"We're aware of that Dex, Joey especially."

"I don't want you hurt again, Penny."

"Joey's the one that will be in danger once he finds out."

"And so will you because you'll be right there with her."

"She's my friend."

"She's mine too. Penny, I'm just asking you to be careful and to not put yourself in unnecessary danger."

Graves draws them to a stop. "Dex, I know you worry about me, even more since the attack, but you have to trust me."

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust. The guy has a serious problem."

"No shit, the guy is a deluded nut job."

"Nut job?" Dex chuckles, "Is that your professional opinion?"

"Just because my parents are head shrinks, it doesn't mean that I'm an expert on all the terminology. Can we just drop the food off to Georgie and Joey and find somewhere more private?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Walking Dex and Graves out of the station 10 minutes later, Joey goes back inside just as there is an explosion from Angelo.

"What the fuck is this?" Angelo holds up the stuffed toy in his hand.

Joey takes it from him, turning it over and over in her hands. "Yep, just what I thought." She tosses it back, "It's a kitten, Rosetta."

"I know what it is but what the fuck is it doing in my desk?"

"I don't know Rosetta, a kitten is usually found up a tree not in someone's desk."

Angelo glares at the other officers present when they snigger, realising that they knew about him being caught in the tree. Grinning, he holds up the toy, "The kitten I was getting out of the tree was black, not white."

"You sure it wasn't brown."

"It was black."

"I just thought that if it was brown, it might explain why I didn't see it, you know, it blending in to the branches."

"It was black, god damn it," he snaps.

"Fine, it was black." Joey shrugs, "No need to get so annoyed over a kitten Rosey."

"I'm going out on patrol," he mutters as brushes past her.

"Watch out for those kittens Rosey, I hear they're up every tree near Charlie's." Angelo storms from the station to the sound of laughter.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" Watson asks her sister as she walks by her office.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I bet."

Joey grins, "You did say that I could piss him off as much as I wanted to after your rotation was over."

Watson chuckles as she returns to her desk. Joey ducks her head in the door, "Don't eat all the food."

"Piss off Joey, they brought it in for me."

"No, for us."

"They left it with me."

"At least leave me a sandwich," she mutters as she heads to her own office.

* * *

"Fuck," Joey mutters as they walk into the club, at the same time Graves moans, "Shit."

"A problem?" Dex asks.

"Martha," Joey says with distaste as they all look at the woman behind the bar.

"Oh, as in?"

"As in this could be an awkward night."

* * *

Charlie glances to her left for what she felt like must have been the thousandth time that night to catch Joey watching her. Offering her a smile, she turns her attention back to the others.

* * *

Watson keeps an eye on them from the bar as she gets the next round of drinks.

"Joey's wasting her time with that frigid bitch," Martha says as she sets the drinks down on the counter.

"They're just friends."

"Of course they are. Charlie's as straight as they come but Joey's not and I've seen the way she's been watching Charlie."

"Whether Joey likes Charlie that way or not, it doesn't matter because nothing will ever come of it." Noticing the way Martha was now watching her sister, Watson leans in closer, "I've already warned you to stay away from my sister, I won't warn you again."

"I don't know why you have such a problem with me hooking up with your sister."

"I don't want my sister mixed up in this."

"She wouldn't be." She sighs, "Georgie, I thought we were getting along."

"We have a business arrangement, nothing more."

Martha glares at her, "You really are a heartless bitch."

"Look in your own mirror Martha and stay the fuck away from my sister or we're through."

Martha grins cockily. "Once you're in Georgie, there's no going back."

"We both know that you have nothing to use against me Martha and you need my contacts more than I need the money."

"What would your sister say if she knew about us?"

"Go ahead and say something, she won't believe you, no one will." She snatches up a tray from the bar and takes the drinks back to the table, leaving Martha fuming.

"Fuck, I hate it when she's right," Martha mutters to herself, deciding to distract herself from Joey by flirting with Hugo who had been propping up the bar for the past hour.

"Martha, I'm gay," he reminds her.

"So, I like women."

"I don't, at least not in that way."

Martha grabs her breasts and pushes them up, "You sure you don't want some?"

"Sorry Martha," he shrugs, "You just don't do it for me."

Sighing as she failed to get a physical reaction out of him yet again, she leans her elbows on the bar. "You're lucky you're gay Hugo because I don't always take rejection well."

Hugo looks apologetic, "Hey, if I wasn't gay I'd fuck your brains out."

Martha looks him up and down, admiring his physique, "I can imagine."

"Why don't you pay a visit to Angelo, I'm sure he'd be up for it."

"Of course he would be up for it but I've decided that Angelo is not an option in the bedroom anymore."

"I'd almost feel sorry for him being dumped by both you and Charlie, if he wasn't such an arsehole."

Martha nods in agreement, her eyes once again wandering toward Joey.

* * *

"Charlie," Joey says between kisses, "We probably shouldn't be doing this if you want to keep us a secret."

"After sitting so close to you for nearly two hours, I just had to kiss you," Charlie says as she kisses her again, before stepping away. She smiles wryly, "Not the most romantic of places, I'll admit."

Joey chuckles, "Making out in the loos is certainly not my idea of romance, but," she wraps her arms around Charlie, "I'll take what I can get." Her lips finding Charlie's again.

"I thought you said we shouldn't be doing this," Charlie says a minute later.

"We shouldn't, which is why we'd better get back out there before people start wondering."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"You might want to splash some water on your face to get rid of that flush to your cheeks," Joey suggests as she steals another kiss. "It might look a little odd returning flushed from the toilets."

Staring in the mirror once the door closes, Charlie groans when she sees that she is indeed flushed. Splashing water on her face, she is just drying herself off when the door opens. "Hello Charlie."

"What do you want Martha?"

* * *

An hour later, a confused Joey walks Charlie to her car.

"Charlie, what's wrong, you've barely said two words in the last hour?"

With her anger building over the past hour, Charlie turns on Joey. "Did you fuck Martha, is that one of your secrets?" Her voice filled with hurt and anger. Charlie is even more shocked and hurt when Joey doesn't deny the accusation. "So it's true?"

Joey looks at her in dismay. "I'm sorry," she says weakly, devastated that Charlie found out like this.

"You're no better than Angelo," she says angrily.

Deeply hurt by the comparison, Joey's anger gets the better of her. "I am nothing like that bastard and you damn well know it. I have never cheated on anyone Charlie, unlike your ex."

"You slept with Martha and you never told me." She jumps into her car and drives away.

Watson rushes up to her sister, "Joey, what the hell happened?"

"Martha," she says, getting into her own car and following Charlie.

The others all turn to look at Martha who had watched on in amusement. "Was it something I said?"

"I told you to stay away from my sister."

"And I did. I just had a few words with Charlie."

Watson glares at her angrily "Why would you do that?"

"Joey was wasting her time pining over that cold fish."

"They were friends, Martha, nothing more. You just did this because you know how Charlie feels about you."

"Is it my fault Charlie can't stand me? Besides, if they're really friends, why should it bother Charlie if we slept together." She turns and heads back inside.

"Fuck," Watson mutters, knowing her sister had dreaded this moment. "I'm going home."

"Do you think Joey can explain to Charlie?" Dex asks in concern as they watch Watson walk away.

"It's not going to be easy, because she still can't explain why she slept with Martha," Graves answers.

"But Charlie's not with Angelo anymore, why should she care if there's more to the investigation than you've led her to believe?"

"Because it would open up a whole lot of questions which we really don't want asked at the moment." She sighs, "Until we make the arrests, we can't afford for Charlie to say something to Martha or Angelo. As much as we hate the guy, Charlie did love him and I don't think she will take the news of his other activities too well; we don't know how she will react when she finds out and the last thing we need is for her to confront him about what we already know. The same goes for her confronting Martha."

"I hope Joey can convince her then."

"So do I, because Joey's crazy about her and I'd hate for her to lose her. I'm just glad Leah and Roman had already left."

"They'll probably know by tomorrow."

"Shit, what a mess."

Dex puts his arm across her shoulders. "How about a walk along the beach?"

"Yeah, I think I could do with the fresh air."

* * *

Joey pulls her car up behind Charlie's, only moments after her.

"Charlie, please let me explain," she pleads as she races up the footpath.

"What's to explain, you fucked Martha." She slams the door in Joey's face.

Joey raises her hand to the doorbell, before changing her mind when she notices Bartlett walking by. "Fucking perve," she mutters. Deciding to avoid making a scene, Joey reluctantly gets back into her car. "Fuck," she hits the steering wheel. Wiping the tears away angrily, she drives off.

* * *

_Next chapter, Charlie avoids Joey. Can Joey find a way to get her to listen to her?_


	60. Chapter 60

"I didn't hear Joey come home last night, did everything go ok with Charlie?" Graves asks as she walks into the kitchen the next morning.

Watson shakes her head. "Charlie slammed the door in her face."

"Ouch," Graves says, really feeling for her friend.

"Joey went around there this morning hoping she'll talk to her this time."

"Georgie, it couldn't have been easy for Charlie to find out that way," Graves says reasonably.

"I get that, but she's supposed to love my sister, you think she could at least give Joey a chance to explain." She pushes her bowl away angrily. "Charlie and Joey weren't even together at the time so why should it even matter who Joey slept with."

"Because it's Martha and we have no idea what she actually said to Charlie."

"If Charlie gave Joey a chance, she'd know the truth," she says angrily. "Jesus Graves, Charlie knows what Martha is like and after the way Joey has bent over backwards to accommodate her need for secrecy, the least she can do is listen to Joey."

"You're not going to say anything to Charlie, are you?"

"That depends on Charlie," she says stubbornly.

"Stay out of it Georgie, neither of them will appreciate you interfering."

"I am not going to sit back and let her hurt my sister because she has a problem with Martha."

"Georgie, give them a chance to sort it out for themselves."

Watson sighs. "Fine, but I'm not going to sit back and say nothing if Charlie continues to ignore her."

"If they can't sort it out, I'll help you bang their heads together."

* * *

Ruby opens the door, her expression less than welcoming when she sees Joey standing there. "Mum's not here."

Joey's shoulders drop in disappointment. "She didn't leave for work already, did she?"

"She's gone for a run." Ruby glares angrily at her, "I thought you were different."

"Ruby."

"I don't want to hear it," she shuts the door.

"Great," Joey mutters to the closed door.

* * *

Struggling for breath after an especially strenuous run, Charlie curses when she sees the figure heading her way. Despite her lack of breath, she puts her headphones back on and runs off, brushing past Joey without even acknowledging her. Joey watches her, trying to ignore the growing distance she was feeling from her. With a heavy heart, Joey trudges back home.

* * *

"I don't fucking believe this," Charlie mutters when she finds Angelo leaning against her car after her run.

He smiles his most charming smile as he holds a dozen roses out for her. "To say I'm sorry."

"For what?" she snaps at him.

His smile falters slightly. "For everything."

"Including climbing a tree to spy on me?"

"That was a misunderstanding. Charlie, I hate this distance between us, can't we at least be friends?" He appeals to her.

Charlie shakes her head, "Angelo, you've behaved appallingly since we broke up, you refuse to listen to me when I tell you we're finished and you've been trying to tell me who I can and can't be friends with."

"If this is just about that dyke, I'm willing to admit that maybe I was wrong about her."

"Really?" Charlie says in complete surprise.

"I still hate that she's investigating me, but I was wrong to try to tell you to stay away from her. Charlie, I really thought she was after you, but I know that she's not, because she's been banging Martha pretty much from the moment she got to town."

"Who told you that?"

"I ran into Martha earlier." He tries to hide his grin when he sees the effect his words were having on her. "I can't say that I approve of two women together, but I have to admit that they'd look pretty hot together."

"I have to go," the pain in her heart growing at the reminder of Joey's betrayal.

"Can't you join me for breakfast?"

"I've already eaten and I need to get ready for work."

"How about lunch? Just as friends Charlie."

"That wouldn't be a good idea, Angelo."

"Why not?"

She reaches for the handle of her car door, forcing Angelo to move. "Angelo, we can never be just friends because you can't even accept that our relationship is finished."

"You're right, I can't accept it because you and I are meant to be."

Charlie shakes her head. "We're not Angelo and we never will be."

Angelo's eyes narrow. "Fuck, there's another man, isn't there. Who is the fucking bastard?" he demands angrily.

Charlie looks him in the eye and tells him with all honesty, that there isn't another man. Believing her, Angelo breathes a sigh of relief. "I knew you'd never cheat on me."

"Angelo, for fucks sake, we're not together anymore," Charlie explodes, "So I wouldn't be fucking cheating on you if I fucked every man in town." She jumps into her car, nearly running over Angelo's foot when she backs up.

"I'm the only one for you Charlie and you'd better not find anyone else or he's a dead man," he whispers, crushing the roses in his anger.

* * *

"Georgie gone to work?" Joey asks.

"She just left. I take it things didn't go well."

Joey slumps onto the couch beside Graves. "I now have mother and daughter against me."

"Things will work out."

"How? I can't even get her to talk to me."

"She loves you Joey."

"Right now, I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Of course she doesn't."

Joey sighs in frustration. "I should have told her Graves, before Martha ever had a chance to. God only knows what spin Martha put on it."

"You know why you couldn't tell her."

"Of course I fucking do," Joey fumes. Taking a deep breath, she apologises for taking it out on her. "I don't want to lose her but I still can't tell her the truth."

"Once Charlie's calmed down, I'm sure you can find a way to explain it to her without revealing too much. Joey, she knows what Martha is like and she also knows that you love her, she's just hurting too much to think clearly at the moment."

"There's one way to find out what Martha said to her."

"Joey, the best thing you can do is to stay away from Martha." Joey scowls at her. "Joey, the damage has already been done and you don't want Martha getting suspicious if both you and Charlie overreact too much, because you're just supposed to be friends, nothing more. And how would it look to Charlie if she found out you went and saw Martha?" Graves says, glad Watson had thought of that last little incentive to keep Joey away from Martha.

"Fuck," she mutters. "If I so much as look at Martha at the moment, Charlie will probably get the wrong idea."

"Exactly. Joey, you don't need to be at the station today, so why don't you give Charlie a bit of space and stay away, at least for today?"

She sighs heavily, before nodding. "So where's Dex?"

"He's got exams in a few days so he's gone somewhere quiet to study."

"Without you?"

Graves grins, "He claims that I'm a distraction."

"Can't think why," Joey says sarcastically.

"That's what I said." Graves pats her leg before standing. "You and Charlie are meant to be Joey, you have to believe that. I'm going to go to the station, give you a bit of time alone." She looks back at her from the door.

"I'll stay away from Martha," Joey promises.

Graves nods, satisfied. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Charlie jumps when a bunch of files are dumped unceremoniously onto her desk. "These are the files you asked for."

"Georgie, can we talk?"

"I'm not the one you should be talking to." Watson turns on her heels and leaves the office.

Already struggling with her emotions, Charlie sighs unhappily, realising now that if she ended things with Joey, she'd most likely lose her friendship with Georgie as well. Charlie puts her head in her hands, fighting back her tears, "What a mess."


	61. Chapter 61

Walking into the diner, Joey wonders if it was such a good idea when Leah glares at her.

"God, I could have slept with Satan and not gotten this much grief," she mutters to herself as she walks over to the counter.

"I never thought Martha would be your type," Leah says before Joey even had a chance to open her mouth.

"News really does travel fast here."

"Ruby was in earlier and she wasn't happy."

"Neither is Charlie. Look, can we talk somewhere less public?"

Leah nods, indicating that she should follow her. Closing the door to storeroom, Leah turns and faces Joey. "After everything I heard about you, I never expected to like you, but I do, which is why I'm so disappointed."

"Leah, the whole Martha thing was well before Charlie and I got together and it meant absolutely nothing."

"So why didn't you tell Charlie about it?"

"It's complicated."

Leah sighs. "You're still playing the woman of mystery."

"Leah, I was always going to tell Charlie about Martha and I do intend to tell Charlie everything." She shrugs helplessly, "I just can't at the moment."

"You were really going to tell her about Martha, even though you risked losing her?"

"Yes," Joey says without hesitation. "I can't tell you why I've kept Charlie in the dark, but I have promised her that I would tell her everything and I intend to keep that promise."

"I don't like to see Charlie hurt."

"Leah, I love Charlie and I never wanted to hurt her."

"Why did it have to be Martha, of all the people, it had to be her," Leah muses, more to herself than to Joey who remained silent. "Obviously there's a lot more going on than you're willing to tell me, so I'm going to take you at your word."

"You are?" Joey says in surprise.

Leah chuckles. "I've seen you two together Joey, it's so obvious how much you love each other, I just didn't understand the whole Martha thing."

"And now you do?" Joey asks warily.  
"You're not going to give me any details, but if you were intending to tell Charlie about Martha and yet you still won't say why you kept her in the dark, then I'm guess it's because you and Martha was work related."

Joey just shakes her head, not surprised at all that Leah had read her again. "You ever thought of being a cop?"

"Nah, I hate the uniform. Joey, I've worked in a restaurant or diner all my life, I've seen all sorts of people and I've gotten pretty good at reading people and situations. You were brought here to investigate Trevor's death and knowing Angelo is involved, it wouldn't surprise me at all if Martha was as well."

"Please Leah, you can't say anything about your suspicions to anyone, not even Roman or Charlie."

"Another thing I also learnt quite early, is when to keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks Leah."

"Are you sure you can't tell Charlie the whole truth now though?"

"As much as I'd like to, I just can't."

Leah nods her head. "Ok, so what do you plan to do about you and Charlie?"

"There's not a whole lot I can do at the moment, unless I can actually get her to talk to me."

"Ok, so technically, you didn't cheat on Charlie if it happened before you got together, but because it was with Martha, it's made Charlie extra jealous which may make it harder to get her to talk to you."

Joey sighs, "That's what I was afraid of."

"We can still do this."

"We?"

"Charlie's my friend and I'm not going to sit back and watch her throw away what could be the best relationship she's had because of her jealousy of Martha. Now, I'm sure that if you can explain to her, at least as much as you're able to, she will forgive you, but to do that, we really need to get you two alone."

"And how do we do that?"

"I've got an idea."

* * *

"Freya, just leave me alone," Ruby says as she tries to shake off Freya's hand on her arm.

"Not until we've had a chat you little bitch."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh we have a lot to say after you dobbed me in."

"I didn't."

"It was either you or one of your two little girlfriends, because how else would Bartlett have found out what happened before the dance."

"It wasn't us."

"I've been suspended for two days and have a week's detention, not to mention that my father is pissed at me, now someone is going to pay for that."

"I told you it wasn't us."

"Then who? That dyke of a cop?"

"Maybe someone else saw us or overheard us talking in the diner," Ruby says, feeling tears in her eyes as Freya squeezes even tighter. "You're hurting me."

Freya sniggers at her. "Awww, is Ruby going to cry." She digs her fingers into her arm even harder. "Where's your dykey protector now, Ruby?" She taunts.

"Standing right behind you."

The blood drains from Freya's face. She turns, finding Joey standing with her arms crossed, a less than amused expression on her face. "Didn't we agree that you wouldn't hassle Ruby or her friends again?"

"Yeah."

"I think this constitutes hassling, wouldn't you agree?"

Freya agrees again, completely unnerved by Joey's calm voice.

"This is your final warning Freya, if I hear that you've so much as even looked cross-eyed at Ruby, I'll be talking to your parents, is that clear?"

"What's it to you?" Freya demands, finding a bit of defiance.

"Aside from the fact that I really hate bullies, Ruby happens to be a friend of mine. Now, are we clear on where we all stand?" Joey's glare completely unnerves Freya again as she promises to leave all three of them alone completely. "See that you do." Freya scurries away, privately hoping that she'd never run into Joey again.

Joey watches her retreat for a moment, before walking over to Ruby. She reaches out and gently wipes away a stray tear from her cheek. "You ok?" Ruby nods. "Let me look at your arm." Ruby winces when Joey gently touches her arm, a handprint prominent against her skin. "You're going to have a nasty bruise there."

"It hurt."

"I bet it did. Why'd she do it?"

"Someone told Mr Bartlett what happened before the dance."

"And she blamed you."

"I swear, we didn't say anything."

"It's ok Ruby, you don't have to convince me. Obviously Bartlett found out from someone else."

"Yeah well, Freya doesn't believe me."

"I don't think she will try again, but if she does, let me know and I'll speak to her parents."

"You don't have to do that Joey."

She tilts Ruby's head up, smiling down at her. "We're friends right and friends look out for each other."

Ruby throws herself into her arms, hugging her tight, "I'm sorry for earlier."

"I know you we're just acting out of disappointment in me."

"Why did you do it?"

"That's what I need to be talking to your mother about."

Ruby moves out of her arms. "I thought you loved mum, I don't understand why you would cheat on her and especially with Martha."

"Ruby, I didn't cheat on your mother."

"But you did sleep with Martha." Joey reluctantly nods. "Are you and mum breaking up?"

"I hope not Ruby."

"I'm going to miss you if you do."

"Ruby, whatever happens between your mother and I, I'll be there for you if you need me."

"But if you aren't with mum, there's no reason for you to stay in Summer Bay once the investigation is finished."

"I'll still only be a phone call away."

"You'll be staying here if you and mum stay together though, won't you?"

"It's not that easy Ruby," Joey says, really not wanting to have this conversation just yet but knowing she was going to have to say something. "We both have careers and if we are to be together, it will mean that one of us is going to have to make a pretty big change."

Ruby thinks that over for a moment, a smile appearing on her face. "I suppose we could always move with you to the city."

Joey chuckles. "Ruby, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself."

"I think the four of us would make such a great family and you already know that Harley likes us," liking the idea more and more.

"Whoa, Ruby, slow down. I still haven't spoken to your mother, so you may be getting excited over nothing."

Ruby looks disappointed. "You said you didn't cheat on her though."

"I didn't but your mum is still hurt."

"I really don't want you to break up."

"I love your mother Ruby and I don't want to lose her, but both of us have to accept that may happen."

"I'll talk to her, make her see that she's making a mistake."

"No Ruby. I'm the one who needs to talk to her, you just need to be there for her."

"Ok," she says softly.

"I really am hoping I can convince her to give me another chance, but I want you to promise me that if we do break up, you won't give your mum a hard time." Ruby shrugs. "Ruby."

"Ok, I promise," she mumbles. "It's so unfair, mum finally dates someone I like and it may be over."

"People break up Ruby."

"She stuck with him for ages and nearly married him, though."

"Because she believed in him but right at the moment, she doesn't believe in me."

"You will fight for her though, won't you? I mean, if I can forgive you, then so can she."

"I don't think it's going to be quite that easy."

"Just be honest with her Joey."

"Very sound advice Ruby. Are you sure you're only 15?"

"Nearly 16."

"Oh right, those extra weeks make all the difference. How about I walk you home?"

Ruby puts her arm through Joey's. "You can walk me to April's."

"Fine."

"And Joey, I really hope you don't give up on mum, because I really like the idea of you being a part of my family, Harley too."

For the rest of their walk, Joey listens in as Ruby gives all the reasons why she should be with Charlie, while wondering if she could live up to the expectations Ruby had for her.

* * *

Charlie arrives at the diner straight after work. "Leah, there was something you needed to talk about?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just a little busy at the moment." Leah rushes back and forth between the bench and stove. "Shit, I forgot to get the new table cloths out."

"I can get them, where are they?"

"That'd be great Charlie. They're in the storeroom, top shelf on the right."

"I'll be right back."

Charlie stops short when she opens the storeroom door and finds a table set up for a romantic meal. "What the?"

Joey steps out of the shadows of the shelves. "Charlie, please don't go." Charlie halts her retreat when she hears the soft plea in Joey's voice. "We need to talk Charlie."

Nodding, Charlie closes the door behind her. "I can't believe Leah set me up."

"Don't blame her Charlie, I just needed a chance to talk to you, to explain."

Charlie crosses her arms and leans against the back of the door, "So explain."

Joey takes a deep breath before starting. "I only ever slept with her twice and both times were before we were together."

"Only twice?"

"Yes."

"That's not what Martha said."

Joey rubs her temples, "That's what I was afraid of."

"She told me that you had been having sex quite regularly, the last time being only two days ago."

Joey strides over to her and before she could object, Joey takes both of Charlie's hands in hers. Gazing into her eyes, she lets Charlie read the truth there. "Charlie, I swear to you that it was just the two times. The first time was just after you had slapped me and we were barely on speaking terms and the second time you had just accused me of abusing Ruby, that's the only two times."

"Is that why you slept with her, because you were lonely or hurt at the time?"

Joey shakes her head. "Well maybe the second time, but that was more of a lack of judgement because I wasn't thinking straight."

"And the first time?"

Joey grimaces, "That's a little more complicated."

Charlie sighs, "It's another one of your secrets, isn't it?"

"Charlie, you don't know how badly I want to tell you everything, I just can't."

"I know you've promised to tell me but you keep saying that you can't, at least not yet and that it's complicated," Charlie says.

"Charlie, please don't ask me any questions, because I can't answer them and I don't want to lie to you," Joey says before Charlie can say anymore.

"Can you at least answer me one question; did you want to sleep with Martha?"

Realising Charlie was starting to put things together, Joey shakes her head and admits that she hated sleeping with her.

"I'm not going to like these other secrets, am I?"

Joey sighs, wishing she hadn't asked. "Probably not."

"I hate the secrets Joey."

"Believe me, I hate them too." She releases one of Charlie's hands and raises her own to cup her cheek. "Just remember that I love you Charlie, only you."

"I love you too Joey, it's just that it hurt so much when Martha told me and even more when you didn't deny it."

"I wish I had been the one to tell you."

Charlie looks deep into her eyes, seeing nothing but love and honesty, she shakes her head in annoyance. "God, I can't believe that I was willing to let Martha come between us."

Joey surprises Charlie with a hug. "I would never betray you Charlie."

Believing her, Charlie holds on to her tightly. "I'm sorry, I should have let you explain earlier."

"You were hurt and upset."

"That's no excuse. I knew you still had secrets and I know what Martha is like, so I should never have believed her version, not without talking to you first." She leans back in Joey's arms, reaching up and caressing her face. "I really am taking a chance in trusting you Joey, especially with my heart, so please, don't make me regret it."

"You won't." Joey leans in, capturing Charlie's lips, their kiss developing quickly as the emotions of the last day give way to their desire.

"I can't wait Joey," Charlie murmurs breathlessly against Joey's mouth, her hands moving quickly to Joey's breasts, squeezing them hard.

"God Charlie," Joey moans at the intense pleasure.

"I really can't wait Joey," she says between kisses.

Joey pulls back a little, staring at Charlie with a mixture of desire and surprise. "What, here?"

"We'll be as quiet as we can." Charlie moves over to the table, clearing it quickly by gathering the corners of the tablecloth and lifting it, plates, glasses and all. Setting it on the floor, she sits on the edge of the table, pulling Joey between her legs. Resting her palm against Joey's cheek, "Please Joey, I need you now." Smiling at her, Joey kisses her hard, ripping Charlie's shirt open, sending the buttons flying in all directions. "Sorry," she grins sheepishly.

"They're only buttons Joey," not really caring when Joey's lips claim hers again, Joey's hands caressing her breasts through her bra. "Joey, we don't have time for this," she complains, sliding her top off and letting it fall on the table next to her, before reaching behind and unhooking her own bra, letting it fall. She gasps when Joey's mouth immediately latches on to a nipple. Joey spends the next few minutes devoting her attention to each nipple, Charlie's moans getting louder. "Joey...please," she begs. Capturing Charlie's lips again, Joey continues to torture Charlie, her feather-light touches as her fingers draw patterns over Charlie's naked skin driving her wild. Just when she thought she could die with the pleasure Joey was giving her, her body tenses in anticipation as one of Joey's hand traces its way down, over her breast, pausing briefly to pinch her nipple softly, then down further still. Growing impatient, Charlie stands and unbuckles her belt, her pants and knickers quickly divested. Joey grins at Charlie's impatience as she resumes her position on the table. Grabbing a handful of Joey's top, she drags her closer. "If you don't hurry Joey, we'll be interrupted."

Unable to deny her wish, Joey's mouth descends on Charlie's as her hand cups Charlie between her legs. "My god you're wet," Joey murmurs, thrusting two fingers inside her, her mouth stifling Charlie's cries. "I can never get enough of being inside you," Joey groans into her mouth as she starts to thrust her fingers in and out, keeping the movements fast and hard, wanting Charlie to reach her release as quickly as possible. Despite their attempts to keep the noise down, their groans grow louder. "Please Joey, before...oh god," Charlie forgets where they are as Joey's mouth leaves hers and joins her fingers. Charlie falls back against the tabletop her breasts thrust out as her back arches. "OMG," she grabs her shirt, stuffing it in her mouth just moments before she climaxes, the shirt stifling her cries as Joey's tongue and fingers continue to bring her indescribable pleasure, bringing her again and then again before finally relenting. "Oh god," she gasps, lying dreamily on the table, her chest heaving hard, trying to regain her composure as Joey leans over her, kissing her passionately. Charlie groans again as she tastes herself on Joey's mouth for the first time. The sound of voices nearby reminds them that they weren't alone.

Joey stands up straight, pulling Charlie into a sitting position. "You are so beautiful Charlie," she says as she gazes lustfully at Charlie's naked figure.

Still incredibly aroused, Charlie nearly climaxes just with the way Joey was staring at her. "God Joey, please, turn around."

Joey grins before reluctantly doing as Charlie requested.

"Can I turn around?" Joey asks a minute later.

"Yes," she says, as she finishes putting her tattered uniform shirt back on. She frowns as she surveys the damage.

"They're only buttons, right," Joey jokes.

"If you hadn't just given me such an amazing experience, I could cheerfully strangle you."

"Here," she takes her jacket off, "Put this on."

"How come I ended up totally naked and yet you were still completely dressed."

"Just luck, I suppose."

Charlie chuckles as she takes the jacket. "You don't think it'll look odd if I walk out wearing your jacket, do you?"

Joey smirks as she stares at Charlie's chest. "I'd say it would look a whole lot more odd if you walked out flashing your bra."

Sliding Joey's jacket on, Charlie loves the softness of the leather and the scent she identified as Joey on it.

"Wow, you in leather, that is sooooo hot," Joey says, admiring the view.

"Please Joey, don't say it like that."

Joey circles her hands around her waist, pressing her body against hers. "Guess I shouldn't say that I want to make love to you again right now."

"Definitely not." Charlie holds her hips, amazed at how quickly things had changed that day. "This is certainly not how I expected the day to turn out."

"Me neither." Joey smiles shyly, "I was half expecting to lose you."

"I was half expecting to dump you."

"I wouldn't have blamed you."

"But I would have. You didn't cheat Joey and though it hurts that you never told me about Martha, I would have hated to have lost you because of her."

"You won't lose me. I love you Charlie and each day, I fall a little more in love with you."

Touched by her sincerity, Charlie hugs her. "I love you so much Joey."

They both jump when there's a knock at the door. "Are you ready for your meal in there," Leah calls out from the other side of the door.

"I've already eaten," Joey says quietly, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at Charlie.

"Joey!" Charlie blushes bright red.

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're more than ok Leah and food sounds wonderful," Joey calls back.

"It'll be ready in five."

"Thanks Leah." Joey grins, "So we have five minutes to fill in."

Charlie grins back, leaning in to kiss again, their lips nearly touching when Joey's phone starts screeching. Charlie chuckles, "I knew that would happen."

"It's probably Georgie or Graves wondering where I am."

Joey brings the phone to her ear, her smile dropping as she hears the panicked voice on the other end. "Whoa, Graves, slow down."

Charlie leans in closer.

"What do you mean, Dex is in the hospital?"


	62. Chapter 62

Joey and Charlie rush to the hospital, quickly locating Watson and a rather frantic looking Graves. "What happened?" Joey asks.

"Some bastard bashed my Dex is what happened," she says angrily. "And I think we all know who it was."

Joey spares a quick glance at Charlie, before Graves blurts it out. "It was Rosetta."

"You think that Angelo did this to Dex?" Charlie asks, shocked when Graves wheels on her. "Damn right I do," Graves says, her anger at him getting stronger. "I know you don't want to believe your precious ex is capable of it, but he's had it in for Dex ever since he stuck up for you that night."

"Graves, calm down," Joey tells her.

"I think I'll go to the station, check in on the investigation," says Charlie, feeling her presence was only going to cause friction.

"No, I don't want you anywhere near the investigation, I want Georgie to handle it all."

"Graves, it's not Charlie's fault," Joey says through clenched teeth.

Charlie puts her hand on Joey's arm, "It's ok."

Watson steps between them before anything more could be said, "Look, why don't I fill Charlie in on what happened and you two can talk."

"Do you think it's wise to leave them alone?" Charlie asks as she and Watson walk toward the exit.

"They'll sort it out."

"With or without bloodshed."

"We're in a hospital, so it doesn't really matter."

* * *

Joey and Graves stand there staring at each other, before Graves sighs, slumping into a chair. "I didn't mean to take it out on her."

"You need to say that to Charlie."

"I will," she says, wiping away her tears. "I'm just worried about Dex at the moment."

Joey sits on the chair next to her, waiting for Graves to compose herself. "The last time Dex was here, we found this nice secluded cove further along the beach. It was nice and quiet, very few people about. I guess Dex thought it would be a good spot to study." Joey squeezes her hand in support. "A couple of guys surfing nearby saw a figure running along the beach and then they noticed Dex. He was unconscious Joey and he still hasn't woken up."  
"Has the doctor said anything?"

"He hasn't come back out. God Joey, Dex was the one asking me to be careful and here we are in the hospital waiting to see how he is."

"Dex will be ok."

"He'd better be. I should have gone with him."

"Graves, you can't be with him all the time."

"It's so unfair that this happened to him Joey, when he wouldn't even hurt a fly." She clenches her fist in anger.

"Promise me you will stay clear of Rosetta."

"Why, you don't and you hate him more than I do Joey."

"I know I do. Just promise me you'll stay away from him, at least until you calm down."

Graves nods. "I just don't want him to get away with it."

"There's witnesses this time."

"The witnesses couldn't make out who it was running."

"Then maybe Dex saw who attacked him."

"I hope so." She sighs, glancing toward the exam room where the doctor was still with Dex. "He's going to be so pissed if he misses his exams."

Joey chuckles at the random thought. "I think he has as good an excuse as any to miss an exam or two."

Graves grins for a moment, "I can't believe I even said that."

"You're right though, he will be pissed."

They share a light laugh. "I take it you and Charlie worked things out," Graves comments, needing to take her mind off her worry for her husband.

"Yeah we did."

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, but she's starting to put it together."

"I'm glad you worked things out and I know you really want to tell her, but whether she suspects or not, you still can't."

"You and Georgie don't have to keep reminding me." Joey glances around, making sure no one was about. "Rosey and Martha aren't in her good books at the moment, but finding out that her ex-fiancé and step-sister were the ones behind the deaths aboard the Maru is going to be hard for her to accept, not to mention when she learns about the rest."

"She may have an easier time accepting that Angelo is a murderer, than him being involved in child prostitution and human smuggling," says Graves, feeling glad that she wasn't in Joey's shoes right now.

"Charlie slept with the guy, had him living under the same roof as her daughter who happens to be the same age as a couple of those girls who died on the Maru," she shakes her head, dreaded the moment when Charlie found out.

Graves sighs heavily. "I don't think I'd ever want to believe that someone I loved or once loved was capable of such crimes, so I guess I'm starting to understand Charlie's continual denials about him."

Joey nods in agreement, still regretting some of the harsh criticism she had for Charlie in regards to Angelo. "I promised to tell her everything, I just don't know how she will handle it."

"I think she's stronger than I ever thought she was."

"She is but by the time we're through here, we'll be able to prove what a monster he is." She shrugs helplessly, "How am I supposed to tell her that?"

"In your usual way. Don't treat her any differently because of your feelings for her, just be there for her afterwards and who knows, she may surprise us with her reaction."

"It all comes down to that. If I was sure of her reaction, I could tell her now."

"But we can't risk Charlie's reaction alerting Rosey or Martha to how much we actually know."

"And then there's the other one."

"Joey, once everything else is known, I think your reasons for keeping that one secret will be more understandable."

"I hope so."

They both sigh, sitting back in their chairs, silent for the moment.

* * *

Watson leans against the outside wall. "I spoke to the guys who found him, they were too far away to make out who the other person was, but they're sure it was a man."

"Graves thinks it was Angelo and Joey looked like she agreed, do you?"

Watson hesitates for a moment, before answering. "Yeah I do. Dex still had his wallet and valuables, so robbery wasn't the motive and Angelo is the only person that Dex has gotten on the wrong side of here. Angelo had the day off and all he could say was that he was at home, alone."

"Dex is such a gentle guy, why would anyone, even Angelo, want to hurt him?"

"Charlie, Angelo's behaviour hasn't exactly been rational lately and he doesn't like Dex."

Charlie sighs, thinking back to that morning. "I wasn't in the best mood this morning, so when I ran into Angelo, I kind of lost it with him and he wasn't too happy when I left."

"Shit. If he came by Dex, he may have decided to take it out on him."

"I knew he'd take our break up hard, I just never expected him to do some of the things he's done."

"Don't feel guilty for his actions."

"I don't, I feel guilty for being happy while he's still struggling."

"He's a grown man Charlie and people break up all the time; there's no excuse for his behaviour and attacking a guy like Dex is like attacking a puppy."

"You don't know for sure that it was Angelo," Charlie says, wondering why she was still defending him.

"Not yet."

"Look, if he did do this, then I'll arrest him myself, but I just find it hard to believe he'd attack Dex for no reason."

"No one else has a reason to attack Dex," she reminds her, "And Angelo really hasn't liked the way that Dex has stood up to him."

* * *

"Mrs Walker?"

"Yes." Graves jumps up, not bothering to correct the doctor on her name.

"Your husband is going to be ok."

"Oh thank god."

"He received at least three heavy blows to the face, but the X-rays showed no fracture to the cheek bone, only bruising and swelling. He's asking for you."

"He's awake?"

"He's a little groggy, but he's up to questioning if the cops are still about."

"We're all cops here, doctor," Joey says. "Graves, you go in, I'll track down Georgie and Charlie."

* * *

Watson looks amused when Charlie readjusts the leather jacket, one she recognises as Joey's. "Should I ask?" pointing to the jacket.

Charlie blushes. "We talked earlier."

"I'm sure there was some talking involved," she says, her lips twitching.

Charlie chuckles. "We kind of got a little carried away."

"Well I'm glad you...um...talked and I'm sorry about earlier at work."

"It's ok Georgie, she's your sister and you wanted to support her."

"It's not just that, I'm just a little all over the place at the moment."

"Hormones?"

"You know?" she asks in surprise.

"I may have been young when I had Ruby, but I remember the symptoms very well. I've noticed you disappearing into the bathroom more than usual, you're even more grumpier than usual," she says with a smile. "And I haven't seen you have a cup of coffee for awhile."

"Charlie, I don't want anyone to know just yet." She shrugs, "It's just a bit complicated with the father at the moment."

Charlie snorts, "Complicated is one way to describe you and your sister."

"Yeah, we're certainly that."

"Are you happy?"

Watson beams, "It's not quite the way I had planned it, but yeah, I'm happy."

"I must admit it is a surprise, I wasn't aware you were even dating anyone."

"There are some things I like to keep out of the station and you know how cops gossip; hell, half of them always thought I was gay, even more now since they found out my sister is gay."

Even though her curiosity over who could be the father was strong, she decides it was a waste of time pushing her on the subject, knowing she was as good at keeping things to herself as Joey was. "If you need time off work or to make changes at work, let me know."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Hey guys, Dex is awake," Joey says as she joins them. "Georgie, the doctor says he can be interviewed."

"I'll go do that then."

"So, you're going to be an aunt," Charlie slides her arms around Joey's waist.

"She told you?"

"I kind of guessed."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"This is not a good way to keep us secret."

Charlie looks down, suddenly realising she had pulled Joey against her. Joey chuckles when she jumps away. "Sorry."

"Never apologise for putting your arms around me Charlie."

"It's getting late, I should be getting home to Ruby."

"I'm going to stay here, make sure Graves get's home."

Without thinking, Charlie ducks in for a kiss. "Join me for breakfast at the diner tomorrow," Charlie suggests hopefully.

Joey grins, "If you can keep your hands and lips off me long enough."

"God," Charlie whacks herself on the head. "I can't help myself."

"I'm not complaining."

"I really have to leave before I do anything more."

"Hey Charlie, can I have my jacket back?" she asks cheekily when Charlie was a few metres away.

Charlie runs her hands along the soft leather in a seductive way, smirking at the sudden lust in Joey's eyes. "I think I might keep it a bit longer, I like the feel of it." She waves and turns, feeling Joey's eyes on her the entire way to her car. She smiles to herself, amazed at her own behaviour when it came to Joey and loving the effect she had on her.

"Fuck," Joey groans in frustration. "It's going to be a long night," she mutters to herself, having a feeling Charlie in leather was going to feature in her dreams that night.

* * *

Graves brushes the hair from Dex's forehead, wincing at the bruising and swelling around his eye and cheek.

"I just filled your dad in, he's stuck at work, but if you want him here, he'll find someone to cover for him."

"I'm fine, I'll catch up with him when I head home at the end of the week, that's if I can get special circumstances for missing my exams."

"Forget about them for the moment."

"I'm nearly finished Penny, then we can go on our honeymoon."

"You may be, but we're not here."

"Hey," Watson pokes her head in, "You up for a chat Dex?"

"Sure, though there's not much I can tell you."

"You didn't see who did it?" She asks in disappointment.

"I got hit in the face, so whoever it was must have been in front of me, I just don't remember, I'm sorry." He winces when he moves his head.

"It's ok Dex, hopefully it will come back to you."

"It was him though, wasn't it?"

"More than likely," Watson tells him. "I'll give you guys some privacy."

"Thanks Georgie." Graves takes his hand, "He's never laying so much as a finger on you again."

"Penny, let Georgie handle this."

"I wasn't going to do anything."

"But you want to."

"Of course I do. He put you in the hospital and he ruined our anniversary."

"We're together, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

Early the next morning, the cars continue to speed past Angelo's hidden squad car, his attention firmly focused on the talented mouth working him toward orgasm. "Oh fuck," his hands tangled in her hair as he pushes her down hard against him, surprised when she readjusts to avoid chocking without missing a beat. He leans back against the seat, closing his eyes, letting her do all the work. It doesn't take long before he's climaxing in her mouth. "Fuck," he groans when she stays over him, making sure she swallows every drop. "Damn girl, you've definitely done that before," he pants.

She sits up, wiping her mouth, "Let's just say that I never had to do a whole lot of my own homework at school."

He readjusts his pants, before reaching for his ticket book and asking for her licence.

"You're still going to give me a ticket?" she says in annoyance.

"You were going 80 over the speed limit, that's a big fine and loss of demerit points." He strokes her face, "It's worth much more than you sucking my cock."

She snatches the book from his hand. "Any way I can avoid it?"

A minute later, she was naked from the waist down, her hands cuffed behind her, as he pushes her onto her knees in the back seat, her face pressed down on the seat.

"You don't need to worry about that," she says when she hears him opening the condom wrapper. "I'm on the pill and I like to feel everything."

Angelo grins, "My kind of girl." He positions himself behind her, running his hand over her sex, finding her more than ready.

"Can anyone see us here?" she asks when she feels him starting to push in.

"We're too far off the road to be seen. Just relax and enjoy it," he thrusts himself to the hilt in one thrust, making her moan in pleasure. "How old are you?" he asks as he starts to find a rhythm.

"Shouldn't you have asked before you started fucking me?"

"Actually, I don't care."

"Well, I'm nineteeeeeeen," she keens as Angelo suddenly increases his thrusts. He groans when he feels her thrusting herself hard back against him. "God, you're fucking amazing," she enthuses, the praise making Angelo thrust harder into her. "Oh fuck yeah...ahhhhhhh," she cries out, the strength of her orgasm catching Angelo by surprise as his rhythm falters. "God, don't fucking stop," she begs, his hands gripping her hips painfully as thrusts harder and faster inside her, thinking he could become addicted to this girl and her enthusiasm for a good fuck.

* * *

"Leah, thanks for yesterday," Charlie says as she waits for Joey to join her for breakfast.

"I'm glad I could help."

"So am I because if it was left up to me, I'd have probably ended it."

"I doubt it would have come to that."

"It may have."

"No it wouldn't have. The only reason you felt so betrayed is because you love her so much. I'm sure you would have come up with multiple reasons to convince yourself to end it, but you wouldn't have been able to stay away, not for long and not without talking to her."

"You know me better than I know myself sometimes."

Leah smiles at that. "I bet Ruby was happy with the news."

"A little too happy."

"How can you be too happy?"

"Leah, she practically has us married and the four of us living as a family, either here or in the city."

Leah chuckles. "I know that you can't legally get married, but would it be so bad, being a family?"

"No it wouldn't. Ruby's really grown to love her, I'm just worried what would happen if Joey and I didn't work out."

"Don't think like that Charlie."

"None of my relationships have ever worked out. Angelo was the only one who lasted more than 8 months."

"Charlie, how did you feel about those men and Angelo and how do you feel about Joey?"

Charlie thinks that over, her face breaking into a grin. "What I feel for Joey, I've never felt for anyone and it's got nothing to do with her being a woman."

"You have it so bad for her," she says in a teasing voice.

Charlie grins again, unable to deny it.

"Oh, by the way, I have something for you," Leah says, reaching into her pocket and then holding out her closed hand. "You left these behind."

Charlie frowns, putting out her own hand, blushing when she sees what Leah drops in her hand.

"Mum, aren't they the missing buttons from your uniform shirt?" Ruby asks as she and Joey join them in the kitchen. "And why does Leah have them?"

"Yeah Charlie," Joey sniggers as she embraces Charlie from behind.

Charlie blushes even redder while Ruby looks on in confusion.

"Wait a minute," Ruby suddenly realises. "That was Joey's jacket you had on when you came home last night."

Charlie groans in embarrassment, turning and burying her head against Joey's shoulder. "I'm going to kill you," Charlie mumbles against her shoulder.

Ruby and Leah watch on in amusement, before Leah reluctantly reminds them that Colleen could walk into the kitchen at any moment. Charlie sighs, stepping away.

* * *

With one more powerful thrust, he comes inside her, collapsing against her back, still buried deep. "Seriously girl, you are one good fuck," he says as he pulls out of her.

"Can you take the cuffs off?" She asks, raising herself up.

He slaps her on the arse. "I'm not finished with you yet." He picks up her bag, finding her purse. "Let's see who you are first." He stares at her licence in shock. "Indigo Walker. Fuck, are you any relation to Dexter?"

"He's my twin brother, is that a problem?"


	63. Chapter 63

Sitting at the table with Joey while her mother takes a call, Ruby smirks at the faraway expression on Joey's face.

"Earth to Joey." Her mind drifting back to the dream she had of Charlie last night, Joey's oblivious to everything. "Joey...Joey." Ruby hits her on the arm.

"Hey!" Joey says in protest, rubbing her arm.

"I was trying to get your attention."

"Try saying my name."

"I did but you were so absorbed in Charlie world, that you didn't hear me."

Joey frowns. "Charlie world?"

"That's where you were, wasn't it?" She snickers when Joey glares at her. "Or is there actually something other than my mother that you think about."

"No, just your mum," Joey admits with a grin.

"Yeah well, just don't go giving me any details."

"Details of what?" Charlie asks. Finding it increasingly difficult to keep herself from touching Joey, Charlie takes the seat as far from her as possible. Ignoring Joey's knowing smile as she sits, Charlie asks her daughter again. "Details of what?"

"It was nothing mum."

Charlie glances between the two, having a feeling she had been the topic of conversation. "Right."

"So Ruby, any plans to honour your debt any time soon," Joey asks.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Great, I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"I may have but Graves never forgets."

"Losing to Graves was just as much your fault, you know," Ruby accuses her.

"How do you figure that?"

"You're the one who taught me how to play poker."

"Which means you should have won."

"You had to teach her poker, didn't you?" Charlie says in amusement.

"Obviously not very well," Joey says, her eyes on Ruby, "Or she wouldn't have lost." Ruby pokes her tongue out at her.

"I hope you learnt a lesson here Ruby?" Charlie says.

"Yeah, I need a better poker teacher," she mutters.

Charlie tries not to laugh when she catches Joey returning the favour to Ruby by poking her tongue out at her, still constantly amazed at how different Joey was to when she had first met her. "Ruby, you shouldn't have been betting on poker."

"Fine," she mumbles in defeat. "It'll have to be the weekend."

"That's perfect, I have a feeling the week is going to be very messy at home," Joey informs her. "So there'll be plenty of cleaning for you to do." Ruby scowls at her. "Look at it this way Ruby, it may help to cheer Graves up."

"Well, when you put it like that. How is Dex?"

"He's going to be fine. I'm going to stop in and see him on the way to work."

"I'll come with you," Charlie offers, before having second thoughts. "Unless you don't think that will be a good idea."

"Graves was just worried for Dex yesterday, she didn't mean to be snappy at you."

"Can I come with you?"

"Ruby, you have school," Charlie reminds her.

"That sucks," she sulks.

"Let's just eat," Charlie suggests.

* * *

Heading toward her husband's hospital room, Graves curses and swerves, blocking the path of the young woman. "Indi, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see my brother of course."

"I want to talk to you first."

"After I see my brother."

"No, now," Graves says, gripping her arm and dragging her away forcefully. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not."

"I can smell it from here."

"Ok, I had one or two."

"It's not even 9 in the morning Indi."

"So, what of it?"

"So, you're not seeing Dex in this condition."

"You can't stop me."

"Actually, I can."

Indi tries to yank her arm from Graves grip. "Let go."

"I told you, we're going to talk and you can sober up over a coffee while we do."

"Fine, we'll talk." Graves lets her arm go. "God Penny, you can be such a controlling bitch and just because you're married to my brother, it doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do."

"Where my husband is concerned, it does. Indi, you're a bright girl, why the hell are you throwing your life away?"

"I'm not."

"What do you call being drunk this early in the morning?"

"I'm not drunk."

"You're as good as." She pays for their coffees and leads Indi outside.

Indi sits on the seat next to her, a dreamy expression on her face as she recalls her earlier encounter with Angelo, the way he had taken her again with renewed vigour when he had found out she was Dex's sister. She has a flush of arousal as she remembers the feel of him so hard and deep inside her, how she had cried out when she'd come harder than she ever had. She didn't care when he told her about his fiancée, she just wanted him again and she knew he wanted her. She glances at her watch, counting down the hours when she'd see him again.

"Let me guess, you've met someone," Graves says sarcastically when she notices her dreamy look.

"I met the man of my dreams this morning Penny, someone who really knows how to show a girl a good time."

"There's a surprise," she mutters, staring at the marks on Indi's wrists with distaste.

"Lay off Penny," she snaps, pulling her sleeves down to cover her wrists. "I've been under a lot of pressure lately and this guy kindly made me relax."

Graves shakes her head, "I can't believe you can be so reckless."

"Yeah well, Angelo seems like a great guy."

Graves drops her coffee, "Fucking hell Indi, that's the prick that put Dex in hospital."

"If that's true, then why is he still wearing his uniform?" Indi says, seemingly unconcerned she'd spent over an hour with the man who'd hurt her brother.

"Just trust me and stay away from him Indi, he's dangerous."

She shrugs, "That just adds to the thrill."

Graves stares at her sister-in-law in disbelief. "Don't you care that he hurt Dex?"

"You don't know he hurt Dex."

"He did."

"Well, until he's charged, I'm going to choose to believe he's innocent."

"As long as he's a good fuck, you couldn't give a shit if he hurt Dex or not, do you?"

"Don't you dare fucking judge me," she barks at her.

"Jesus Indi, why the hell are you even here, it's certainly not out of concern for Dex?"

"That's bullshit."

"You could care less about him," she accuses Indi. "You go months without even talking to him, then you always turn up out of the blue, wanting something." Graves sighs in resignation when she sees Indi's response. "What do you want this time?"

"I need some money to pay off debts."

"Then you really came to see me and not Dex," she says, no longer surprised by Indi's selfishness.

"Come on Penny, you're loaded."

"I'm not giving you money."

"We're family."

"Funny, I thought I was just the rich, stuck up bitch who married your loser brother, at least that's what you said to me on my wedding day."

"I didn't mean it."

"Sure you did and if you want money, why don't you ask your father."

"I already have."

Graves rubs her temples, trying to dispel the headache she always got when she dealt with Indi. "I'm not giving you any money Indi, you'll just blow it on booze or snorting it up your nose."

"I don't do drugs anymore."

"So if I piss tested you, you'd test negative."

"You know what, fuck you Penny, I don't need to listen to this shit." She leaps up from the seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Graves demands.

"To see my brother."

She steps in front of her again, "Not like this you're not."

"Don't push me Penny. You may share his bed, but I shared the womb with him and if I ask him, he'll choose me."

"If you believe that, then you don't know Dex at all; he would never choose between us Indi." She glares at her in disappointment. "If you want to fuck up your life, then go right ahead but I'm not letting you fuck up my husband's."

"He's my brother."

"Only when it suits you. I'm warning you Indi, you keep your shit out of Dex's life." She turns her back on her.

"Ten grand and I'll leave." Graves halts when she hears the offer. "Come on Penny, that's pocket money for you."

Graves turns back to face her, sorely tempted to slap that smug look off her face. "If you want to see Dex, then I won't stop you," she steps up to her, forcing Indi to take a step back. "But if you do anything to hurt Dex, you will have me to answer to."

"What about the money?"

"You will never get a cent from me Indi."

Indi throws the rest of her coffee on her before walking away, in the opposite direction of her brother's room.

* * *

With Ruby gone to school, Charlie finally has some time alone with Joey, or as alone as they could be in a crowded diner.

"Ruby told me that you came to her rescue again."

"She does seem to attract it."

"It's only going to get harder for her when people find out about her and April."

"For both of you."

Charlie smiles wryly. "It's certainly going to surprise a lot of people."

"About you or Ruby."

"Both." Charlie plays with the spoon in her coffee. "I really do want people to know about us Joey."

"You're just not ready," Joey says for her.

"Just when I think I'm ready, there's this doubt that creeps in."

"It's not easy, I know, especially the first time."

"Who did you tell?"

"Actually, it was one of my foster brothers. He found me after I made a fool of myself with some girl at school."

"How'd he take it?"

"He said he wasn't that surprised and told me if I ever needed to talk, he was available."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Of course not, there was no way I was talking to my big brother about girls. In the end, I spoke to Georgie, who pretty much said the same thing he did."

"I just hope that I get the chance to tell people before we're sprung again," she says, noticing how close her hand had come to taking Joey's. She pulls her hand back, clasping them together. "It's getting a little harder to pretend that we're only friends."

Joey watches in concern when Charlie's expression closes over. Looking over her shoulder, Joey mutters, "Fuck."

Martha walks over to their table. "Good to see that you're still friends," she says with a fake smile.

"Why wouldn't we still be friends?" Charlie asks

"You seemed kind of pissed at Joey the other night."

"I must admit, I was a little disappointed in Joey sleeping with someone like you," Charlie says, feeling satisfaction when Martha scowls at her. Charlie shrugs her shoulders. "Then I realised that I was being stupid, Joey can sleep with whomever she pleases," she says, surprised she was able to say the words when just the thought of Joey with another left her with a sick feeling.

"Believe me, she certainly pleased me," Martha grins, trying to provoke a reaction, annoyed when she doesn't get one.

"Martha, a friend of mine is in the hospital, so I don't really feel like discussing my sex life at the moment," Joey says.

"A friend?"

"Dex."

"The kid?"

"Yeah, he was bashed yesterday."

"I'd heard about that, just not who. I hope you arrested whoever was responsible."

"Not yet," Joey says.

Having listened to Angelo's endless complaints about Dex, Martha quickly reaches the same conclusion that Graves and Joey already had, silently fuming at Angelo's stupidity. "I hope your friend is ok," she says, before rushing off.

Charlie shudders. "I don't know how you could have slept with her," she says, immediately regretting it when she sees Joey's look. "I 'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok, I know you're still upset about it."

"It's not you, it's Martha." She sighs, "Even though it was before we were together, it's just the thought of you and Martha together."

"It was just sex, Charlie, nothing more."

"I'm just irrational where Martha is concerned."

"No shit," Joey says with a grin. Charlie chuckles. "Charlie, you're the only one for me."

Charlie feels the shadow of Martha leaving them as Joey looks at her with such love in her eyes. "You're the only one for me too."

They gaze at each other a moment longer, before Joey stands. "I think it might be an idea to leave before we do something."

"That sounds like a marvellous idea."

Leah watches them leave the diner, surprised that others didn't see the obvious love between the two women, before deciding that that was the answer there; it just never occurred to them that Charlie could return Joey's feelings. "Not for much longer though," she mutters to herself. "Not if they keep looking at each other like that."

* * *

Walking along the corridor to Dex's room, Joey suddenly finds herself pulled through a door and pushed up against the wall, Charlie's lips working hungrily over hers as her hands find their way under her top.

"I was never going to survive all day at work if I didn't do that now," Charlie says breathlessly, running her hands along Joey's back, her skin hot against her hands. Their lips meet again as Charlie presses against Joey, their breasts crushed against each other as they lose themselves to their desire.

A cough has both of them jumping apart in surprise as they realise that someone was already in the toilets when they had entered.


	64. Chapter 64

_Previously: _

_Walking along the corridor to Dex's room, Joey suddenly finds herself pulled through a door and pushed up against the wall, Charlie's lips working hungrily over hers as her hands find their way under her top._

_"I was never going to survive all day at work if I didn't do that now," Charlie says breathlessly, running her hands along Joey's back, her skin hot against her hands. Their lips meet again as Charlie presses against Joey, their breasts crushed against each other as they lose themselves to their desire._

_A cough has both of them jumping apart in surprise as they realise that someone was already in the toilets when they had entered._

* * *

"Don't stop on my account."

"Dex, what the hell are you doing here?" Joey demands as she tries to steady her racing heart.

"Going to the toilet." He grins, "You do realise where you are, right?"

"Fuck, it's the men's room," Charlie mutters as she finally notices their surroundings.

Joey chuckles, "Nice one Charlie."

Blushing furiously, Charlie turns on Joey, "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Joey asks with amusement. "You were the one who dragged me in here and shoved me against the wall."

"It just is," she mumbles.

Joey slides her arm around her waist. "Are you ok?"

"I dragged you into the men's room and didn't even bother to check if we were alone." She leans against Joey's side. "It could have been anyone."

"Well it was only Dex."

"This time." She sighs, smiling slightly. "I think it might be a good idea to get out of here before someone else comes in."

Joey follows her out of the room, "We could just say we were helping Dex." Joey frowns, looking back at Dex. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"The doctor said I could go home today."

"Hey, that's great. So where's the wife then?"

"Indi was here earlier and Penny ended up wearing her coffee. She's just ducked out to get a new top."

"Shit, what's Indi doing here?"

Dex shrugs, "The usual."

"Who's Indi?" Charlie asks.

"My charming sister."

"When he says charming, he actually means..."

"I get it Joey," Charlie interrupts before Joey gave her a no doubt colourful description.

"There you are," a breathless Graves says as she runs up to them. "Why are you all milling around the door to the men's room?" When Charlie blushes, she shakes her head, "Never mind."

"Nice shirt Graves," Joey says, trying not to laugh.

She looks down at her top in distaste. "It's all they had at the gift shop and I didn't feel like driving all the way home to get one."

"It's um, very fetching."

"Joey, enough with the shirt already. Now, I need to ask a favour."

"Yes you can have the time off."

Graves looks at her in annoyance. "I hate it when you do that."

"It's fairly obvious Graves. Dex is hurt and you want to look after him."

"Actually, Dex wants to get his exams out of the way so we want to head back to the city today and be back late the day after tomorrow."

"Dex, I hope you're not pushing yourself too hard," Joey says, studying the bruises and swelling to his face. "You're face is still swollen."

"My vision is fine and aside from a killer headache, I'm feeling ok." He shrugs, "I only have two exams and just want to get them over with so I can come back and be with Penny."

Joey nods. "You heading off now?" She asks Graves.

"That's the plan."

"Penny, I'd like to talk to Joey first."

"Ok." Graves looks at Charlie, "Um Charlie, could I have a word."

Charlie nods, following Graves down the hallway.

* * *

"Charlie seemed a little shook up earlier."

Joey glances down the hallway at Charlie. "She's still got doubts about coming out and for a moment there, she probably thought the secret was out."

"It's only a matter of time before it's someone else that catches you."

"I know that, Charlie knows that, but she's just not ready."

"You must hate the sneaking around."

"It can be fun for a time, then it just becomes frustrating." Joey sighs, "We haven't been together that long and it's all so new for Charlie, so I'm willing to wait as long as she needs."

Dex looks at her in surprise. "What?" Joey grins, "I am capable of patience you know. So, what did you want to talk to me about, or do I even have to ask?"

"It's Indi."

"What's she done now?" Joey asks without surprise.

"Apparently she's done Angelo."

"FUCK!" Joey glances around, offering a wave of apology for her loud outburst to the nurse glaring at her. "How the hell did that happen Dex?"

"I'm assuming the usual way; boy meets girl and they have sex."

Joey snorts. "God, trust Indi to find the worst possible guy she could."

"Penny said she had marks on her wrist; that it looked like Indi had been handcuffed."

"I hate to say it Dex, but you know what she's like, especially when it comes to sex."

He nods slowly, remembering all the times he saw bruises on his sister after a night out. "She doesn't even care that he's the one who put me in hospital." He sighs heavily. "I don't know what to do about her Joey, I mean she turned up here drunk and it's only morning."

"You and your family have done everything you can for her and every time she just throws it back in your face."

"She's my sister."

"I know you love her Dex, but sometimes that's not enough."

"She's in trouble Joey."

"She's always in trouble."

"I know but this time she asked Penny for ten grand."

"Shit. Ok, I'll make some calls, see what sort of trouble she's gotten herself into."

"Thanks Joey."

"You realise that if she owes that much, she's probably gotten in deep with some bad people."

"It wouldn't be the first time Joey," he says sadly.

"Did Indi give you any clue when you spoke to her?"

"After Penny refused to give her any money, she left without even seeing me."

Joey puts her arm around him. "I'm sorry Dex."

* * *

"Charlie, I'm sorry for going off at you yesterday."

"It's ok, you were just worried about Dex."

She sighs, "It certainly wasn't the way I envisaged spending my first anniversary."

"I guess having your sister-in-law show up hasn't helped."

"You could say that. She's trouble and she's already set her sights on some guy."

"Who?"

Graves shrugs, unwilling to get into another argument about Angelo. "It doesn't matter with Indi, it's usually someone bad for her."

"I haven't met her yet, but she sounds very different to Dex."

"You'd never guess that they were twins." She shakes her head. "I don't know what went wrong with her, she's just been off the rails since she was about 12. I've tried to help, even Joey has, but she resents me for being with Dex and she blames Joey as well."

"What's Joey got to do with it?"

"Joey's known Dex longer than she's known me. He went to high school with her foster brother. One day, I turned up for Joey's birthday and Dex happened to be there. We kind of bumped into each other." She smiles fondly as she remembers, "I don't know what it was about him, we both said sorry and we just kind of found ourselves staring at each other."

"Better than sitting across a table being interrogated and looked at like she'd just scrapped me off her boot," Charlie mutters as she recalls her first meeting with Joey.

"Charlie, as long as you're a suspect, that's what you get from Joey and if she likes you, she'll ease up just a little bit when you're in the clear." Charlie chuckles at that. "Anyway, the next day at work, I asked Joey about him and she just snapped at me to stop bugging her. Two days later, Joey asked me to meet her at a café, only she never turned up."

"Let me guess, Dex did."

Graves grins, "Apparently he had been asking Joey about me and she decided she'd had enough. If you ask her, Joey will tell you she did it because she was sick of us bugging her and she thought Dex would rub off on me and make me less boring, but the real reason was, she's a romantic at heart."

"What are you two talking about?" Joey asks as she and Dex rejoin them.

"Romantics," Charlie replies.

Joey frowns but before she can say anything, Dex steps forward. "I think it's time we went Penny."

"Great idea. We'll see you guys the day after tomorrow."

"Ok and Graves, I don't want you coming back grumpy so make sure you take some time off for a late anniversary."

"Will do."

Joey glances at Charlie, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're a romantic."

"Because I told them to take some time off?"

"That and getting them together."

Joey sighs, "Graves and her big mouth."

"It was a nice thing that you did."

"They both would have driven me crazy if I'd done nothing."

"If you say so," Charlie says with a smile.

"Let's just get to the station," Joey mutters.

Chuckling, Charlie follows after her.

* * *

"That god damn, fucking stupid prick bashed that kid. I mean, what the hell was he thinking, the kid's married to a cop."

"Angelo doesn't think, Martha."

"That's fucking obvious." Martha sighs with frustration. "We already have the ATO sniffing around the books at the restaurants and the last thing we need is anything to draw extra attention to us."

"You think Angelo did something to clue them into the restaurant?"

She nods. "The ATO started sniffing around not long after he pulled that little stunt with cancelling Charlie's restaurant reservation."

"Why have you kept him around for so long?"

"He was useful in the past but he's fast losing his usefulness, especially since Charlie's become his focus."

"You mean his obsession."

"Yeah I do. I don't know what the appeal is, Charlie's such a frigid bitch, she must have frozen his dick off every time he gave it to her."

"He's not going to be happy when he finds out that you've kept him out of the loop this time and kept me in."

"I don't care. I've gone to too much effort to keep our operation quiet to have Angelo fuck it all up." She grins maliciously, "After this next shipment, Angelo may need to be retired, permanently." She smiles over at him. "You're not going to get all squeamish on me, are you?"

"With what I earn on this, I'll get over it."

"Just remember what will happen to you and your boyfriend should you fuck with me."

"I haven't let you down yet, have I?"

"Surprisingly, no. Look, we just have to keep our heads down and we should be able to get through this without the cops even knowing we've done it."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"Hugo, our backs will be covered on the night."

"Are you sure it's wise to trust Watson with this though?"

"I don't really trust anyone, but she's been reliable in the past and as long as I stay away from her sister, I think she will continue to do so. Relax Hugo, she'll do what is necessary on the night."

"I really hope you're right."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Sure you won't stay?" Martha starts to unbutton her shirt on the way to her room.

"Give it up Martha, you're wasting your time."

"You don't know what you're missing," she calls out over her shoulder.

"Nothing hundreds haven't already had," he mutters under his breath, closing the front door behind him.


	65. Chapter 65

Enjoying his lunch break the next day, Angelo grunts in time with his thrusts. With her skirt bunched over her hips, her legs wrapped around his body, her arms locked around his neck, she held on to him as he slammed her back against the wall with every thrust. Panting, she bucked against him, her orgasm hitting them both hard. She dug her teeth into his shoulder to stifle her cries as he continued to thrust into her hard, her body riding his as he thrust into her with one final powerful thrust. He stifled his cries out against her mouth as he came.

"Bravo," Martha claps from her position against the opposite wall.

"Fuck Martha," Angelo hastily pulls out of Indi, "How long have you been there for?"

"Long enough to know that she's a real little goer." Martha sidles up to Indi, looking her up and down. "Cute too." She smiles maliciously, "How about you share."

"Fuck you bit..."

Indi's retort is cut off when Martha slams her against the wall, her forearm across her throat. "Careful little girl or you may find yourself looking like your brother does at the moment."

"Martha, let her go."

Martha pushes a little harder, before stepping back. "Keep your dog on a leash Angelo and out of my club."

"Jealous Martha," Angelo taunts her.

"Of her, definitely not and I certainly don't miss fucking you." Martha glares at Indi, daring her to say something. "I just don't want her brother getting his wife coming by all the time, looking for her."

"My brother could care less about me."

Martha sneers at her. "You don't lie very well little girl."

"Stop calling me that."

"Angelo, send the little whore home, we need to talk."

"Later."

"Now Angelo."

"I'm busy," Angelo says defiantly.

"Not anymore." Martha glares at him, "We're being audited and it's all your fault."

"Fuck."

"Angelo, what's wrong?" Indi asks.

Angelo sighs, "You'd better go Indi."

Indi looks ready to protest until she sees the look on Martha's face. "Will I see you again?"

"Later."

"Is there anything between the ears," Martha remarks once Indi had gone, "Cause I swear she has a bad case of that 'he's so wonderful' sickness that goes around."

"Fuck you Martha."

"What the hell are you doing with her Angelo, she's trouble."

"You won't let me use the girls so I have to get it from somewhere."

"Find someone else."

"No."

"Angelo, are you forgetting who she's related to?"

"They think I put that little shit in hospital, but his sister doesn't and as long as she's with me, it makes me look innocent."

Martha just stares at him, shaking her head. "You're an idiot Angelo." Checking to make sure no one else was around, Martha launches into her tirade, her anger at his behaviour making Angelo blanch as she lets loose.

* * *

"Look O'Malley, after dealing with Martha, I'm not really in the mood for your whining."

"I'm telling you Angelo, that detective is getting close. She had me in her office earlier and she knows all about my debt and the fact that I just paid off all my late mortgage payments."

"You stupid fuck, you weren't supposed to pay it all off at once."

"I needed the bank off my back," O'Malley justifies himself, even though he knew he had stuffed up.

"And now you have that bitch on your back."

"She knows I lied about the alibi Angelo, she always has."

"She may suspect but as long as you keep your mouth shut, she can't prove anything."

"If I can't explain the money, I'm the one who's going to be under suspicion."

"It's no secret you have a gambling problem, just say you won the money."

"Oh that's a great idea," he says sarcastically. "Jesus Angelo, I don't exactly have any way to prove I won the money."

"Then admit you won it by betting illegally and take your punishment."

"I'll lose my job."

"That's not my problem."

O'Malley stares out the window, not even seeing the scenery as he wonders when his life had gotten so fucked up. "When is it going to stop Angelo, first Jack, then Trevor."

"O'Malley, how many times do I have to tell you that it was an accident, I didn't know Jack was there."

"That's the official report but I knew how much you hated Jack." O'Malley wipes his sweating palms on his pant leg. "Listen Angelo, you dragged me into this, I've covered for you on shift when you've had to do other things, the least you can do is be honest with me."

"Keep your mouth shut O'Malley. It was an accident and if I hear you saying any differently or see you talking to that bitch again, I might have to pay a visit to your sister," Angelo threatens, knowing exactly how to keep him quiet.

"Stay the hell away from her."

"Just remember O'Malley, I know how to hurt you. Now you've been well paid for your services, so just shut the fuck up."

"I want out Angelo."

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah it is. Angelo, why are you pulling over?"

"I think we have a flat." Angelo hops out of the car, "Yep, it's a flat."

O'Malley curses, getting out of the car when Angelo pops the boot. "It didn't sound like a flat." With O'Malley's back to him, Angelo raises the crow bar and brings it down hard, flinching slightly at the sound of O'Malley's skull cracking. When O'Malley twitches, Angelo hits him again and again, just to make sure.

"Now you're out of it all." He smiles, "And now you can't recant the alibi."

* * *

Later that night, Angelo was working out his frustrations at both Martha and O'Malley with Indi. Coming hard, he collapses on top of her. Catching his breath, he rolls to her side. "Sorry about that, you're probably going to have bruises."

Indi stretches, feeling her body ache from his use. "Bruises don't bother me."

Angelo glances at her. "You really do like it rough, don't you?"

"Maybe not quite that rough but I always believe if you can't feel it after you're finished, there's not much point in doing it." Indi snuggles up against him. "Did you sort out your problems?"

"What problems?"

"Your friend said you were being audited."

"Oh that, yeah, just a clerical error in the books of my folks restaurant," Angelo says, his ears still ringing from the extremely loud abuse Martha had hurled at him about bringing unwanted attention on them. "Why are you here Indi, surely your brother told you what I'm supposed to have done."

"Penny was the one who warned me away from you."

"Who the fuck is Penny?"

"My sister-in-law. She thinks going by her last name makes her sound mature."

"If she warned you away, then why are you here?" he asks again.

"Because it was her that warned me away. Penny is a stuck up bitch, always trying to tell me what to do and unlike her, I believe in innocent until proven guilty." She looks at him. "You didn't bash Dex, did you?"

"Of course not," he says easily. "I have nothing against your brother."

"Then why does she think you did it?"

"Because she and that bitch of a friend of hers have been after me ever since they came to the Bay," Angelo fumes. "They think I killed a cop and they don't give a fuck that I have an alibi."

"If you're talking about Joey, once she decides you're worthless or guilty, you stay that way in her eyes."

"Yeah well she's wrong this time and that bitch's constant interference has cost me my fiancée."

"You're not engaged?" Indi asks hopefully.

"We're taking a short break at the moment and as soon as that bitch is gone, Charlie will be back with me."

"So what's this Charlie like?" Indi asks about her competition.

Angelo smiles, "She's absolutely beautiful and amazing."

"Then why are you here and not trying to win her back?"

"When she realises what she's missing, she'll come running back to me."

"Does she like it rough?"

Angelo snorts, "God no. She's got this hang up about sex lately and as much as I love her, I've always found her to be a bit of a dull fuck. Aside from our first time being in the toilets at the station, she's always played it safe. She certainly wouldn't let me fuck her in the squad car or use handcuffs on her, hell, she won't even go down on me."

"Sounds like she doesn't appreciate you, so why stay with her?"

"I love her. When we're back together, I know we're going to be happy and in no time, we'll have little Rosetta's running around."

"You want kids."

"I want Charlie's kids. That'll tie us together forever."

"Is that the only reason you want kids?"

"Part of it but I've always wanted kids, to see my legacy carried on in my kids." He grins, "And with our looks, our kids are going to be gorgeous."

"I want heaps of kids."

"What about your brother, he planning on knocking up Graves anytime soon or doesn't he know how to?"

"God I hope not, then he'll be stuck with her and so will I."

"How did he ever manage to catch a hot chick like Graves."

"Despite her looks, no one else would touch her. She's boring and weird, plus her friends are total bitches."

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"She looks down at me like I'm scum and she's always going on about how she wants to help me but the bitch wouldn't even give me the money I asked for."

Angelo smiles at the scorn in her voice. "How much did you ask for?"

"Only ten grand."

Angelo's eyebrows raise at the casual way she said it. "That's a lot of money."

"Not for her."

"Oh?" Angelo's interest peaked even more.

"She's loaded, her whole family is."

"When you say loaded, just how much are we talking about?"

"Ten grand would be nothing to her."

"What can you tell me about her, I mean, she's not really Miss Straight and Narrow is she?" Angelo asks, the cogs turning in his brain.

"Hell no. For starters, she cheats on Dex."

"With Collins?" Angelo asks with relish.

"God no! She may be a queer lover but she's not queer. No, Penny's been banging the next door neighbour ever since she and Dex hooked up."

"You got proof of that?"

Indi grins, "I took a couple of photos in case I needed something." She sighs, "I just wish I hadn't left them at home."

"Couldn't you get someone to email them?"

Indi hesitates, "Ah, I suppose my roommate could."

"Send me a copy."

Indi looks at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because I want those bitches off my back." He smirks, "Wait, better yet, email them to your brother, let him see what a slut he's married to."

"How will that get her off your back?"

"She'll be so busy worried about her husband, she probably won't come back and if she does, her mind will be elsewhere and we both know how much Collins will hate that," he chuckles. "Hey, you got any dirt on Collins?"

She shakes her head. "I avoid her as much as I can."

"Why?"

"She's so cold, it's like there's no emotions at all when she stares at you." She shudders.

"That's ok," he forces her on to her back and moves over her, "I'll warm you up."

* * *

The following day, Joey looks up from her desk, frowning when Graves tosses a large envelope on her desk and sits down, her arms crossed aggressively.

"What's this?"

"Have a look and you'll see." Joey opens the envelope, whistling when she sees Graves in a very compromising position. "After being on the receiving end this time, I'm more glad than ever that you volunteered to be the blackmailee with Martha."

"Blackmailee? Is that even a word?"

"Who the fuck cares?" she snaps angrily, "Joey, those photos were sent straight to my husband."

"Dex wouldn't have doubted you," Joey says confidently.

"Not even for a second, but he's hurt because he knows damn well that Indi took those photos and altered them."

Joey stares at the pictures a little harder. "This is actually you, isn't it?" Graves blushes furiously. "And Dex?" Joey guesses.

"Indi must have had the camera on her laptop left on one time when she was staying with us. It was before we were married which means she's been sitting on those photos for awhile, just waiting for the right moment."

"It wouldn't surprise me if Rosey got her to send them. So whose head is on Dex's shoulders?"

"Our sleaze of a neighbour. The guy has a different girl just about every night." She shrugs, "I'd say judging by his expression, he was in the middle of a session with one of them, most likely Indi if she has the photo."

"What was Indi thinking, she must have known Dex would recognise the photos, even with the new head."

"She probably expected Dex to be too upset to think straight or even notice it was his body."

"Was there a note?"

She shakes her head, "They were sent straight to Dex, so I think it was just to stir up trouble, not to blackmail me."

Joey looks at the photos again. "This is sloppy, I mean, if you look closely, you can see where the head was cropped."

"Like I said, I think Dex was just supposed to react and not think."

"Indi really doesn't know Dex if she believed that."

"Dex would never doubt me," her anger continues to simmer. "If that little bitch wasn't Dex's sister, I'd be ramming those photos down her throat."

"You're not the only one after her. I've made a few calls, she's into some serious trouble."

Graves sighs, "God, I just knew it."

"She borrowed money off a loan shark to pay off her car and has been late making payments."

"That explains the trip here. Ten grand is a lot of money to owe a loan shark."

"Especially when the loan shark has a history of putting those who renege on repayments in hospital."

"As much as I wish she'd just go away, we have to do something, for Dex's sake."

"You're going to pay off her debt?"

"I don't want to because she'll just expect to be bailed out again and again but she's Dex's sister, I can't do nothing, not if she's actually in danger."

"Hold off on the money for now."

"Why?"

"The guy is already up on charges and chances are, he's going to end up in jail for quite awhile, so we just need to keep Indi away from him, which shouldn't be too hard."

"As long as she's fucking Rosey, she's not going anywhere. You really think he's behind the photos being sent?"

"If Indi's waited this long to use the photos and she didn't mention them when you turned her down the last time, I'd say she got a bit of a nudge."

"Fuck," she mutters. "First he puts my husband in the hospital and now this, I tell you what Joey, I'm not sure if I want to wait to arrest the prick."

Joey chuckles, feeling the same way. "Just hold off for bit."

Graves narrows her eyes at her. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"O'Malley paid off all of his unpaid debts, including his overdue mortgage payments."

"I take it you asked him where the money came from?"  
"He couldn't really say. I think he's ready to crack but there could be a slight problem."

Graves sighs heavily. "What now?"

"He missed his shift today and he didn't call in."

"Shit, he's done a runner."

"Or he's been shut up," Joey says, meaning he was dead.

"Fuck, I'm sick of this."

"There is some good news. I received word that the ATO have found enough discrepancies in the Rosetta Restaurant books to conduct a full audit which means that for the time being, it's too risky for them to launder money through them."

"That makes the next shipment even more important then."

"Exactly and especially on top of losing those girls on the Maru. Graves, we're the closest we've ever been."

"I know that." She runs her hand through her hair in frustration. "I just want this over with so I can finally go on my honeymoon."

"Everything is in place, all we can do is wait for Martha to make her move."

"Assuming the information we have is accurate."

"She's kept a lid on things, trying to throw us off but we know the next lot of girls are due in soon, we just need a time and place and then we can put an end to all this."

"God I hope so. Do you think we've id'd all the dirty cops here though?"

Joey thinks for a moment, before shaking her head. "I'm still thinking we're missing someone, one who knows how to keep off the radar and avoid raising suspicion."

"Why do you think that?"

"The cops we've id'd are only Constables and I don't know, I've always had the impression that there's someone higher up."

"You may be right. I guess we just keep our eye on them and hopefully once we have Rosetta and Martha, we'll get all the others."

"We're finally getting there Graves."

"About time, too."

Joey sits back in her seat, regarding her friend, "So other than the photos being a dampener, I hope you took my advice and had some time off?"

Graves nods. "Once Dex's exams were over, we did manage to go out and have some fun, or as much as we could with his injuries."

"Where is he?"

"At Georgie's, probably resting." She shrugs, "With all the studying and his injuries, it's all kind of caught up to him."

"Well, now he can relax."

"Until he gets his results."

"He'll more than pass."

"Yeah I know, we're just not sure where he's going to be posted."

"Where ever it is, I'm sure they need cops."

"Uniforms maybe, not detectives."

"I'm sure everything will work out."

"As long as we're together, I guess I don't really care where we end up." She grins, "It's not as if I actually need to work."

"You'd be bored out of your mind sitting at home counting your money."

"I must admit, I do enjoy catching the bad guys."

"And your parents have recovered from their shock."

Graves chuckles, "I still get a kick out of the look on their faces when I told them I had joined the force."

"Anything like the one on their faces when you told them you were marrying Dex?"

"They love Dex, they just thought we were too young to be married."

"Georgie said the same to me when I married Riley. Don't worry about their doubts Graves, I have every confidence that you and Dex will be sitting on the front veranda in your bright fluoro silk robes when you're in your 90s."

Graves snorts, "I can do without the fluoro robes."

"They'll match the blue rinse of your hair." They both chuckle at the image.

"What about you, do you see yourself with Charlie then?" Graves asks, regretting it the moment she sees the change in Joey. "Did something happen between you and Charlie while I was gone?"

"Charlie is still having doubts about coming out and even more so after this morning."

"What happened?"

"I was over there for tea and a movie last night and we kind of fell asleep on the couch. Anyway, this morning when she went and got the paper, her neighbour was eyeing off my car, the cogs turning in her bigoted little mind."

"Shit."

"Shits right and even though we hadn't actually done anything, Charlie got all panicky and I kind of accused her of never being ready and she accused me of pushing her and it just kind of went downhill from there," Joey says sadly.

"Joey, sort this out with her and quickly."

"She's not working today, but I was planning on picking up something at the diner and heading over there after work as a kind of peace offering."

"I know what you told Dex, but it's really starting to get to you, isn't it?"

"I love her and I hate that she feels so scared of people finding out."

"Just give her time Joey, she's had a lot of changes to deal with lately."

Joey nods. "I just hope I am wrong about her never being ready because I don't plan on being in a secret relationship forever."

"It's times like this I realise how lucky I am. Other than people thinking we're an odd match, no one really turns a head when Dex and I are out."

Joey sighs at the unfairness of it all.

* * *

Angelo smirks when Graves walks out of the station, his smirk disappearing when a car pulls up and Dex jumps out, greeting her with a kiss. "What the fuck!" Angelo watches the couple walking hand in hand back to the car. "You sent the photos didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why do they look so happy."

"Maybe Dex is just happy to have her instead of being alone," Indi lies, not wanting Angelo to know the photos were fake.

"Fuck."

"Are you finished work now Angelo?"

"I asked you not to come here Indi."

"I know, I just missed you."

"Look Indi, you're a great fuck, but that's all I'm interested in, nothing more."

"I'm not looking for anything more, either," Indi lies again, her heart breaking. "Can we do something now?"

"I don't have time Indi." Angelo grins, "All my dreams are coming true." He leaves without giving Indi a second thought.

Indi watches after him, hurt by his rejection.

* * *

Walking up the footpath toward Charlie's, Joey stops dead, staring in disbelief at the couple in the window. She squeezes her fists tight against the bags of food in her arms, watching as Charlie and Angelo kiss. For a moment, Joey thinks about rushing in, believing he was hassling her, until she sees the smile on Charlie's face as Angelo slides the ring back on to her finger. Her heart shatters even more when Angelo picks her up and spins her around, their lips firmly pressed together.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER: Charlie ends things with Joey and a devastated Joey reveals the big secret._


	66. Chapter 66

_Walking up the footpath toward Charlie's, Joey stops dead, staring in disbelief at the couple in the window. She squeezes her fists tight against the bags of food in her arms, watching as Charlie and Angelo kiss. For a moment, Joey thinks about rushing in, believing he was hassling her, until she sees the smile on Charlie's face as Angelo slides the ring back on to her finger. Her heart shatters even more when Angelo picks her up and spins her around, their lips firmly pressed together._

* * *

"Joey, what's wrong," Watson asks frantically when she finds Joey sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the remnants of a meal smashed against the wall.

"It was all a lie." Watson is unnerved by the lack of emotion in her voice. "She was all over him."

"Joey, what the hell are you on about?"

Joey looks at her, her eyes expressionless. "Charlie was throwing herself at Rosetta."

"What!" Watson rocks back in disbelief. "There is no way Joey, it was more likely him being all over her and her pushing him away."

She shakes her head vehemently. "She let him put the ring back on and she certainly looked enthusiastic when she was ramming her tongue down his throat."

"I just don't believe it."

"She never loved me Georgie." She wipes a stray tear away. "How could I have been so stupid, you warned me, but I didn't want to listen."

Watson pulls her sister into her arms. "I don't know what's going on Joey, but I really thought she loved you."

"Well she doesn't. I never thought I'd love anyone after Riley died, but Charlie reached into my heart, woke feelings I thought I'd never have again." Watson holds her tighter, her anger at Charlie growing. "I can't believe I lost the woman I love to the man who raped my wife."

"Sometimes I wish you had never told me that because every time I see him, I want to kill him for what he did to Riley."

"I am so glad now that I kept it all a secret. Can you imagine Charlie blabbing to lover boy that he's the father of my daughter?"

"Are you sure there is no way he can find out about Harley?"

"He never knew her name other than it was Riley and that was only a nickname."

"You've never said how Riley found out that Angelo was the father when it could easily have been the other man that was with him that night."

"When she became a cop, she investigated it on the side and found out that there were at least two other rapes with the same MO. Two men would grab them while they were walking alone, drug them, spend the night raping them and then leave them lying somewhere with a bunch of photos that made it look like they were enjoying every depraved act they did with them." Joey shudders at the memory of the description Riley had given her. "The heads of their attackers were cut out so there was no way to identify them."

"Bastards," Watson mutters.

"Riley spoke to the other victims and managed to get one to admit that she knew who her attackers were, but she refused to come forward because she was terrified they'd kill her. Anyway, the other man's name was Gerald Stone and he was serving 5 years for raping his son's babysitter. Riley got a friend to run the DNA from his case against Harley's."

"It wasn't a match, which meant Angelo was the father," Watson finishes for her. "Riley risked a lot investigating it on her own and running the DNA."

"She just needed to know." Joey shrugs, "She had destroyed the photos as soon as she saw them and by the time she had the courage to report her rape, she found out she was pregnant." She sighs, "she couldn't prove that it wasn't consensual and she didn't want to risk one of the men coming forward to take her child, so she said nothing."

Watson sighs, hating Angelo even more. "Are you sure you weren't mistaken about what you saw earlier?"

"I wish I was. I really loved her Georgie."

"I know you did."

Watson continues to hold her, gently rocking her.

* * *

Angelo leans back in the car seat, feeling very satisfied and pleased that Charlie had finally come to her senses and come running back to him, just like he always knew she would.

"Angelo, Angelo," Indi says impatiently.

"Look Indi, Charlie and I are back on so for the moment, we're finished."

"Why?" Unzipping his fly and reaching in. "I don't care if you're engaged."

"Oh fuck," Angelo groans, forgetting all about Charlie as Indi's mouth moves over him.

* * *

Having left Joey sleeping, Watson pulls up outside Charlie's house, banging furiously on the door.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Charlie stares in confusion at Watson. "Georgie, it's two in the morning."

"So sorry to interrupt your fuck fest with Angelo," she pushes past her. "How could you Charlie?"

"Georgie, what are you talking about?"

Watson grabs Charlie's arm, yanking it up so they could both see the ring on her finger. "This!"

Charlie goes deathly pale. "Oh god, she knows."

"Yes she fucking well knows. She saw you Charlie, she came around to apologise and she saw you all over that prick."

"I didn't mean for her to find out like that," she says, struggling to speak.

"It doesn't matter how she found out, I want to know why you did it."

Charlie hugs herself. "Angelo and I have been talking and I found my old feelings returning."

"You were cheating on Joey?" Watson asks angrily.

"We were just talking."

"Are you forgetting that he put Dex in the hospital?"

"There's no proof he did that."

"You stupid, gullible bitch."

Charlie flinches at the anger in her voice. "Georgie, I still love him."

"So now you're marrying him?"

"Yes."

"And what of my sister, is she just nothing, something to be tossed aside because you suddenly decide you can't go without Angelo's cock?"

Charlie looks away, speaking softly. "I can't be gay Georgie, I can't stand the thought that people will be looking at me, judging me."

Watson glares at her in disgust. "You weak, pathetic bitch, I always knew you were gutless."

"Georgie."

"Shut the fuck up Charlie," she yells at her. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say. You have broken my sister's heart and I will never forgive you for that. Our friendship is over."

"I'm sorry," she says weakly.

"You don't speak to my sister ever again, not even at work. You deal with me or Graves but you stay the fuck away from my sister or I swear to god I'll mess up that pretty little face of yours. Do we understand each other?"

Charlie looks at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Yes."

"I hope you're happy being alone Charlie, because after what you've done, I doubt even Ruby could stand being around you." She storms from the house, slamming the door so hard the wall rattles. Charlie curls up on the couch, the pillow clutched tightly to her chest, glad that Ruby wasn't home tonight. "God, how the hell am I going to make Ruby understand?" she asks herself.

* * *

Dying for a strong coffee, Watson settles on a strong tea, suddenly wishing she wasn't pregnant and could guzzle down the necessary caffeine she needed. "Fuck."

"Wrong side of the bed," a smug voice comes from behind her.

"Fuck off Angelo."

Angelo swaggers into the tearoom. "Aren't you going to congratulate me Watson?"

"For what?"

"Getting back with Charlie." He smirks at her, "I bet you didn't expect that, did you?"

"I would have thought you'd have more serious things on your mind, such as you being investigated for murder and assault."

"I'm an innocent man, even Charlie knows that."

Leaning towards him, Watson whispers, "I know a lot of things about you Angelo, and soon, everyone will know what sort of man you are."

"What's the matter Watson, pissed that your pervert sister couldn't convince Charlie that her lies about me were true?"

"Seen O'Malley lately?" She asks, noting with satisfaction his nervous twitch.

He shrugs, "He's at his folks place."

"Right."

Angelo walks up to her, leaning against her. "Charlie's with me now and she doesn't need that dyke tainting her reputation, so tell your sister to stay away from my fiancée or she's going to...owwwwwwwww," Angelo cries out in pain as she squeezes his balls.

"Don't you ever threaten my sister you piece of shit and screw Charlie's brains out as much as you can, because my sister will put you in jail." Giving one final, vicious twist, Watson leaves Angelo clutching his balls, sauntering out of the room with a sense of satisfaction.

* * *

"Gawd almighty woman, would you give it a rest," Irene says in exasperation at Colleen's endless rant about Joey.

"I'm just saying, I was shocked when that woman stayed all night at Sgt Buckton's and I'm just glad that it was obviously all innocent."

"What are you on about?"

"Well, Sgt Buckton would hardly be with a lesbian in that way, especially now that she and Const. Risotto are back together."

Irene winces when she hears the sound of plates smashing on the floor in the kitchen. "I better go help Leah clean that up." Irene pauses when she sees the look of horror on Ruby's face, knowing she must have heard everything. "Ruby."

Ruby turns and bolts from the diner.

* * *

Walking to try to clear her head before work, Charlie's heart catches in her throat when she notices the solitary figure standing at the end of the pier. Hoping to walk by without being seen, her hopes are dashed when she hears Joey's angry shout. Steeling herself, she turns to face her, taking an involuntary step backwards at the rage on her face.

"Did you ever love me?" she demands, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Yes."

"But you love him more, right?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"No you're not and if you think this will distract me from putting that fucker in jail, think again."

"It's not that. You don't understand Joey."

"He will destroy you Charlie, like he has everything else he's touched. You're weak and you're pathetic and you deserve everything he does to you." Joey turns her back on her, pausing for a moment. "Enjoy what little time you have with your precious Angelo, because I promise you, he will go to jail and then you will have nothing."

Charlie stares out over the water as the rain comes, mingling with her tears.

* * *

"What the hell is going on Georgie?" Graves asks as soon as Watson had walked in the door at lunchtime. "Joey's not answering her phone and Dex and I heard you stomping around in the middle of the night."

Dex and Graves listen in disbelief as Watson explains what had happened.

"No way, I don't believe it."

"Believe it Dex. Joey saw them and when I went around there to confront Charlie, I saw the ring."

"I know that Charlie had doubts about coming out but this makes no sense."

"Dex, she told me that she still loved him."

Dex shakes his head, unwilling to believe it. Graves takes his hand, "I think we need to accept that Charlie's made her choice, however wrong and disgusting it is."

"There's something more going on."

"Give it up Dex," Watson snaps. "Charlie is marrying that prick and that's that."

"So where's Joey?" Graves asks.

"I don't know, she'll turn up when she's ready."

"You're not worried she'll do something?"

"As angry as my sister gets, she won't do anything to compromise the investigation. Me, on the other hand, I could do some damage to both Charlie and Angelo."

"Georgie, calm down and think of the baby."

She sighs, sitting down. "I feel like skipping the rest of the day at work but I don't want to give Angelo the satisfaction."

"Georgie, it's happened, we just need to be there for Joey now and help her put that prick behind bars."

"I'll get you something to eat," Dex offers.

"He doesn't want to believe it, does he?"

Graves glances over her shoulder at her husband moving about in the kitchen. "He hates to see Joey hurt, we all do."

"You're lucky Graves, Dex is a great guy."

"I know how lucky I am. Are you sure we shouldn't go looking for Joey?"

"Give her time to cool off."

* * *

Lying on the hood of her car for the past hour, Joey stares at the darkening sky, not caring that she was going to get rained on again.

"Joey, please tell me it's not true."

Joey looks around in surprise. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I don't care about that. Please, just tell me that mum isn't back with him?"

Joey slides onto the ground. "I'm sorry Ruby."

She flies into Joey's arms, holding her tightly. "She's ruined everything Joey, our family, everything."

"I'm sorry Ruby," she says again.

"How Joey?"

"I wish I knew Ruby."

"Do you still love my mother?"

"I did but she's made her choice and after what she did, I wouldn't take her back if she came crawling to me on her hands and knees."

"You'd take her back in a second," Ruby says. "I may be a teenager, but it's fairly obvious to me, you're still in love with her."

"No, she hurt me too badly for me to ever trust her again."

"It's not polite to lie to kids."

Closing her eyes, Joey leans back against the car. "It's too late."

"Please fight for her Joey." Joey shakes her head. "Great, so I guess I'm stuck with a man who hates me for a daddy."

"I'm sorry Ruby."

"It's not your fault. I hate her sometimes, that she's so weak." She drops her head. "I wanted us as a family."

"I know you did."

Ruby looks at her appealingly, "Can I move in with you?"

"What!" shocked by the suggestion.

"I'm scared of him Joey." Hating the fear and sadness in Ruby's eyes, Joey hugs her. "Please Joey."

"You can stay in the spare room tonight if your mum is ok with it, but you need to sort this out with her."

"I don't care what she wants."

"Ruby, she's your mum and she does love you."

"I wish you were my mum," Ruby whispers softly to herself.

"Ruby, everything will be fine."

"Not as long as she is with him."

"You're strong enough to handle this."

"No I'm not."

Joey cups her chin, tilting her head up. "Yes you are. Now go and call your mother."

* * *

Devastated but understanding why Ruby wanted to stay with Joey, Charlie rushes to the door, irrationally hoping that it was her daughter.

"Dex," Charlie says, surprised to find him on her doorstep.

"No one else wanted to talk to you and I thought my bruises may remind you of the type of man you're marrying."

"Dex," she says tiredly, "I've already had Georgie and Joey have a go at me and I've spent the entire day with Georgie's eyes boring into me."

"Don't say anything Charlie, I just want you to listen."

Charlie listens to Dex, his calm and reasoning voice as effective as if he had shouted. Her heart breaks a little more as Dex tells her all the wonderful things she was throwing away by leaving Joey. When he finishes, Charlie wipes away her tears. "Joey is my friend and you've hurt her, but I don't believe you wanted this Charlie."

"I love Angelo."

"You don't just stop loving someone in a matter of hours, no matter how scared you are at being outed."

"Dex, please go, I have a party at the club to get ready for."

Dex hesitates when the light catches Charlie's cheek. Noticing his look, Charlie tilts her head, blocking his view. "Enjoy your party tonight," he leaves without another word.

Leaning against the closed door, Charlie slides down until she was sitting, drawing her knees tightly to her chest. "I am so sorry Joey," she whispers to the empty house. "I love you so much, but I don't have a choice."

* * *

_So what does everyone think of the big secret? Angelo is Harley's father._

_Next chapter: Charlie and Angelo celebrate getting back together and Martha and Indi drop bombshells._


	67. Chapter 67

"Poor kid, she's utterly devastated," Graves says, closing the door to the spare room where Ruby had crashed after all her tears had left her exhausted. "I don't think she wants to go home any time soon."

"Can you blame her," Watson murmurs.

"What's Joey going to do, because I think Ruby really wants to stay with her right now?"

Watson shrugs. "I think if Ruby was given the choice, she would stay here but Joey's a mother and despite how she feels about Charlie right now, she'll make sure Ruby works things out with her mum."

"I still can't believe this has happened." She shakes her head. "How could she change her mind so quickly and she knows how Ruby feels about Angelo, it just doesn't make sense."

"That's because Charlie didn't want this," Dex says as he strolls in through the front door.

"I know you don't want to believe this Dex, but she's wearing his ring," Watson reminds him.

"I've just come from seeing Charlie and she's not happy, no matter how hard she tries to fake it."

"She made her choice Dex and it's a little late to regret it."

"Georgie's right, Charlie's chosen to be with him."

"Penny, you've seen Joey and Charlie together, how crazy they are about each other, do you really think that Charlie would just walk out on that and for Angelo?"

Graves shrugs, no longer sure.

"Dex, Charlie and Joey are finished."

Dex smiles at Watson, "You and Joey are so alike, especially when your emotions are boiling and right now, you and Joey are so hurt and angry, you're not seeing it."

"Seeing what?"

"When you went and saw her this morning, did you notice anything about her?"

"To tell you the truth, I was just so angry, I was too busy trying not to wring her neck."

"Then you didn't see the bruise?"

"Bruise?"

"On her cheek. When I was there before, she had it covered with makeup, but when I was leaving, the light caught her cheek and I saw the bruise beneath the makeup."

Watson thinks back over the day. "Shit," she blurts out. "Now that I think of it, she did look like she had a lot more makeup on than she usually did but it still doesn't change anything."

"I know Charlie had doubts about coming out but I believe she loved Joey enough to overcome that."

"Maybe she just decided she likes guys more."

"I was there that night when she told Angelo it was over, so were you Penny and she believed it."

Graves sighs, "So did I."

"I think something happened to change Charlie's mind and it's not what she wanted."

Watson rubs her temples, really not liking where this was going. "You think he threatened her?"

"She loves Joey, she was through with Angelo yet now she's back with Angelo and she has a bruise on her cheek."

"What!" All three of them jump at Joey's outburst. They turn to find Joey staring at them. "He's hitting her?" she demands to know.

"We don't know that Joey," Watson says.

"It would explain her sudden change of mind."

"Dex, stop giving Joey false hope."

"There's one way to find out," Joey says.

"Joey, wait," Watson calls out as Joey rushes through the door.

"Let her go Georgie."

Watson slumps back against the couch. "I hope you're right about this Dex or Joey's just going to get hurt all over again."

* * *

"Leah, why the hell are we here?" Roman whispers to his wife who was staring at the table across the room where Charlie, Angelo and her family were sitting.

"To keep an eye on Charlie."

"Why?"

"I want to know why she's with Angelo."

"Maybe she decided he was the love of her life after all."

Leah glares at her husband. "Charlie loves Joey, more than she ever loved him. Hell, she even had sex with her in my storeroom," she mutters. Roman chokes, spitting out his beer. Leah grins at him, "Like I said, she loves Joey."

"At least don't make it so obvious that you're watching them," he advises her as he wipes up his mess.

* * *

"Martha told me that you and Angelo had a few problems," Ross says, with a slight nod to Martha. "I'm just pleased that you worked them out." He raises his glass, "To the happy couple." Everyone at the table raises their glass.

Angelo leans over, whispering in her ear. "I love you Charlie," he kisses her on the lips.

"I love you too," she mutters.

"Then marry me tomorrow. We have all the paperwork, we can go to a celebrant I know and be married by the end of the day."

"It's too soon Angelo."

Worried about pushing her too hard this early, he nods his head. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

Needing a break from Angelo and her family, Charlie sought solace in the toilets. Washing her hands, Charlie jumps at the voice behind her. "I've been watching you Charlie, sitting out there with your fiancé." Charlie stares at the vision in the mirror behind her as Joey locks the door. "You look like you're at a wake, not celebrating being back with your fiancé." Joey moves up, embracing her from behind. "You don't want to be with him and you definitely don't want to marry him Charlie."

"You're wrong," she argues, all the while leaning back against Joey.

More sure of her actions now, Joey spins her around. "No I'm not, because this is what you want." Giving Charlie no chance to argue she presses her lips to hers, meeting no resistance, Joey deepens the kiss, her tongue demanding entry, groaning when Charlie opens her mouth to her. Grabbing the back of Charlie's head, she pulls her harder against her demanding mouth. Breaking the kiss, Joey rests her forehead against Charlie's, both of them breathing deeply. Stepping back, Joey raises her hand, cupping her cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry that I didn't see."

"I didn't want anyone to see it."

"I know what that's like," Joey says, remembering the way she had hid the bruises her mother gave to her.

"God, I love you so much," Charlie cries, throwing her arms around Joey. "I didn't want to hurt you but he didn't give me a choice."

"I hate Rosetta even more for hurting you."

"It wasn't Angelo...it was my father," she said softly. "He arrived an hour after you left yesterday morning."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Still upset after her argument with Joey, Charlie's shocked when she opens the front door, to find her father standing there. "Dad, what are you doing here?"_

_"Martha called and told me some very disturbing news."_

_Charlie swallows, "Oh?"_

_"She told me that you had ended things with Angelo."_

_Charlie breathes a little easier, worried for a moment there that her father knew about Joey. "It wasn't working out."_

_Ross smiles cruelly, "Is that because you were fucking that whore?" Charlie steps back in shock. "Martha wasn't sure, but your overreaction to her sleeping with Collins made her suspicious and judging from your reaction just then, I'd say she was right to have suspicions." He shakes his head, "I'm very disappointed in you Charlie."_

_"That's nothing new."_

_Charlie's head snaps back, her cheek stinging from his slap. "Mind your fucking tongue girl. How could you bring further shame on this family?" Charlie looks away, rubbing her sore cheek. "It's bad enough you were a whore in school and lumbered us with that brat, but this is too much Charlie. You make me sick Charlie, fucking that disgusting whore." Gripping her arms, he slams her hard against the wall, her head banging against it. "You will end it with her, you will marry Angelo and you will start giving me grandsons, do you understand me?"_

_"You can't tell me what to do?" Hating the weakness in her voice._

_"Can't I?" He sneers at her. "I'll ruin her, I'll ruin you and with Morag's help, I'll take that brat of yours away from you."_

_"You'd never be able to take my daughter," she says defiantly._

_"Maybe not, but what about that bitch whore of yours? She's not really a mother, it'd be so much easier to take her kid away."_

_"You can't!" Charlie says, horrified by the thought. "Harley means the world to her."_

_"I'll take everything from her, her career, her daughter, her reputation." He grins maliciously, "By the time I'm through with her, she will have nothing."_

_"You wouldn't," her voice weak with fear._

_"I'll make a call to DOCS about my concern for my beloved granddaughter at the hands of Det. Collins."_

_"No one would believe it."_

_"You already accused her once," he reminds her. Charlie stares at him in horror, realising Angelo must have filled her father in. "I'm also doing it out of concern for the safety of her own child." He smiles evilly, "Even just the suggestion would be enough to ruin her," his voice dripping with venom, "Everyone always looking at her whenever she's with her daughter or any other kid." Remembering how hurt Joey had been by her accusation, a more public one would break her heart. "Then there's her sister. From all accounts, a fine officer," for a woman is implied by his tone. "But I'll see she never gets any further and maybe transferred to the worst station in the state. And let's not forget her little protégé; a very promising career cut down before it really had a chance."_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Everything was all set, he gets your bastard and I get put forward for the Deputy Commissioner's job, but you had to fuck it up by defying me and keeping that little whore."_

_"Don't you dare call my daughter a whore," Charlie shouts at him._

_"If she's anything like you, she's probably fucked every guy in town by now."_

_"I hate you."_

_"I don't give a fuck Charlie. You owe me for the shame you've brought to this family, for destroying my shot at the Deputy's job, so now you're going to make me happy and marry Angelo."_

_"You just want a son."_

_"A son is much better than a pathetic whore like you."_

_"Please don't do this dad."_

_"I've put up with your patheticness for 30 years, enough is enough." Charlie looks down at her feet. "I'd tell you to marry immediately, but thanks to the way you've been treating Angelo, it'd raise too many questions, so you and he are going to get back together and then in a month, you're getting married. And make it convincing." He grips her chin and yanks her head up. "I said, you will make it convincing. When you look at him, I want everyone to know how much you love him."_

_"I don't love him."_

_"Fake it. You've wasted enough time, so I don't mind if you get pregnant before the wedding, just make sure it's not so fucking obvious and when my grandson is born, you will step aside so Angelo can finally have the promotion he deserves." Charlie stares at him in disbelief. "After the embarrassment you've caused him, it's the least you can do. Besides, if it wasn't for the jealousy of others, Angelo would have made Sergeant by now."_

_"He never made Sergeant because he's not good enough dad."_

_"Shut the fuck up Charlie. Angelo is better than you will ever be. He understands the way the Force should be, that deviants and pathetic women shouldn't be keeping good, honest men like him from positions that are rightfully his." Charlie shakes her head. "You will do this Charlie."_

_"And if I don't do what you want?"_

_"I will do everything I said I would and if that whore tries to interfere," he shrugs, "Accidents happen." Charlie steps back from him, feeling more scared than she ever had as she believed every word. "I'm not giving you a choice Charlie."_

* * *

Having finished telling Joey what had happened, Charlie gazes at her, her eyes filled with tears. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, I couldn't let him hurt you or anyone else."

"Shhh," she gathers her in her arms. "It's ok Charlie."

"He was crazy Joey, he's so obsessed with appearance." She shivers, "He scared me Joey, more than he ever has and I believed he'd do everything he threatened to do." She sighs heavily. "I just feel so weak and foolish."

"You're father has spent years knocking you down and I do understand how hard it is for you to stand up to your father, but we're together now and we face him together."

"Together," Charlie says with a smile.

"Yes, together."

"I didn't sleep with him," Charlie suddenly blurts out, feeling the need to reassure her about Angelo.

Joey gently caresses her cheek, "Charlie, you did what you thought was right."

She shakes her head. "But so much was said and Georgie, she was so angry."

"In case you haven't noticed, my sister is a little over protective when it comes to me."

Charlie chuckles, releasing some of her tension. "No shit."

"Everything is going to be ok Charlie."

"He threatened you Joey, not just to ruin you, but to kill you if you interfered."

"Charlie, nobody fucks with the Watsons and gets away with it, and I doubt he'd go after Graves."

"Why do you say that?"

"She may not act like it and she keeps it quiet, but Graves family is incredibly wealthy and well connected; only an idiot would go after her." She brushes Charlie's hair from her eyes. "Charlie, I will never let anyone hurt the people I love, and that includes you and Ruby."

"Dad can still make the allegations against you."

"Let him. Charlie, I have friends at DOCS who know me and would never believe such an allegation and if he does go ahead, then we sue his sorry arse and make it as public as possible, then everyone will know there was no truth to it and that it was all because of his vindictiveness."

"We'd have to be out to do that."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"I'm sorry for overreacting about my neighbour and those things I said to you and Georgie, I didn't mean it. I love you and I can be gay." She takes a deep breath, "I'm ready Joey." Joey beams at her and Charlie smiles back. "I don't know how I ever thought I could do this when the thought of being apart from you hurt so much."

Joey links her arms around her waist. "Charlie, all that matters now is that we're together and we can get through this, together."

Charlie leans in, capturing Joey's lips. "Hey," someone bangs on the door, "Open up in there, I'm busting."

They chuckle. "Us making out in the loos isn't going to be a regular thing is it," Joey jokes as they prepare to face the world together.

"I don't know," Charlie grins. "This is where you first held me in your arms," Charlie reminds her of the last time she was there with her father and Joey had caught her in her arms.

Joey takes her hand, "Are you ready?"

Charlie squeezes her hand, "I'm ready."

* * *

Unlocking the door, they're nearly knocked over as a woman pushes past them, rushing to the cubicle. Chuckling, Charlie reaches out, taking Joey's hand again as they step out to face the music. Seeing them, Leah nudges Roman's arm, spilling the beer he was about to sip all over him. "Leah!" He complains, cleaning up the mess for the second time.

"I told you." Roman looks over, surprised to not only see Joey with Charlie, but to see that they were holding hands.

"Fuck, this could be messy," he warns her.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Angelo screeches. Everyone in the club turns to stare. "Get your fucking hands off my fiancée you fucking dyke."

"Angelo," Charlie says, looking him directly in the eye. "We're over, for good this time."

"Why Charlie?"

Joey rolls her eyes at his stupidity.

"Because I'm in love with someone else."

Angelo stares blankly for a moment, his eyes dropping to their hands again. "How could you Charlie, with that fucking whore," he screams.

"I love her."

Angelo shakes his head in denial. "You cannot be gay. This has to be some sick joke she put you up to."

"I'm gay Angelo."

"Stop saying that," he yells.

Charlie sighs, "They do say that actions speak louder than words." Surprising everyone there, including Joey and herself, Charlie pulls Joey closer to her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that left most there in awe.

"Way to go Charlie," Leah cheers loudly.

"You just outed yourself, big time," Joey says breathlessly.

Charlie shrugs, "Words weren't working."

Suddenly remembering that they weren't alone, Charlie turns back to her shocked family. Sliding her arm possessively around Joey's waist, she stares at her father. "Dad, I'm gay and I'm in love with Joey."

Red with fury, Ross advances toward them. Joey steps forward to meet him, "I wouldn't if I were you."

"You can't stop me you disgusting whore."

"There's dozens of witnesses."

"You will pay for this."

Joey leans in, her voice low and frosty. "I warned you once about fucking with me and no one, and I mean no one, threatens the people I love."

"You don't scare me."

"Then you're an idiot. I can bring you down with a simple phone call to the Deputy Commissioner's office," she warns him. "He really doesn't like you and finding out you've been fucking his wife, may make him like you even less."

He curses, having forgotten that she had that over him. "Maybe I don't care."

"Of course you care. Appearance is everything to you and being forced to quit for moral misconduct, your reputation would really take a hit." Joey steps back to Charlie.

He glances with hatred at Charlie, "You're dead to me girl."

"I don't care anymore about your approval dad. For the first time in my life, I am truly happy. I have found someone I love and who loves me and who loves my daughter."

Still in shock, Angelo finally reacts. "No, you're mine." He launches himself at them only to find himself in a heap on the ground, Roman sitting on top of him. "Get off me you fucking prick."

"Not until you promise to behave."

"Fuck you." Angelo stares up at Ross, "What the fuck Ross, you told me she had gotten cold feet but she was ready to marry me."

"And you believed me? You're a fool boy. They've been carrying on for god knows how long right under your nose and you were completely clueless." He shakes his head in disappointment. "And now you've made a complete arse of yourself in front of everyone. I thought you were up to being my son, but I can see that you're just not strong or smart enough."

"You bastard."

"Stop whining Angelo," Martha tells him. She glances over at the happy couple, hating the way they had their arms around each other's waist. "She's great in bed, isn't she Charlie," Martha taunts her.

Charlie flinches, before relaxing. "She's fantastic and I'm lucky that she's my (emphasising the word) girlfriend."

Martha scowls at her.

"Get off him," Indi rushes at Roman.

Joey drags her away from him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see Angelo."

"As you can see, he's a little busy at the moment."

"Indi, just get the fuck out of here," Angelo screams at her.

"How can you say that Angelo," she says tearfully, "When I'm carrying your baby." Indi escapes from Joey's clutch and runs from the club.

Charlie stares down at Angelo in shock. "Oh for fuck's sake," Joey mutters in exasperation.

"Jesus boy, if you're going to cheat, at least be discreet about it and pick a girl who understands the need to keep her stupid mouth shut," Ross's voice dripping with scorn. "And you certainly don't get the stupid whore pregnant."

"You're a good one to talk," Martha interrupts. "It was ok for you to sneak into my room at night and fuck me while Morag slept in the next room."

"What!" Morag gasps in shock.

Everyone stares at Ross who looked about ready to explode. Martha looks at Morag. "Here he was cheating on his wife with you and then he was cheating on you with me."

"But you," Morag stops.

"But I was what, Morag?" Morag looks away as Martha continues. "Morag and Ross had been carrying on together on and off for most of his marriage to Charlie's mother and on my 16th birthday, he happened to be staying over." She hugs herself as if the memory was difficult. "That night, he came in to my room drunk."

"That's a lie," Ross shouts. "She was the one who was begging for it, always strutting around in her underwear. Jesus, she came to me that night when I got up for a piss."

"Every night that he wasn't with Charlie's mother, he was with Morag and every night from that night that he was with Morag, he was with me." She glances toward her adoptive mother, gauging her reaction. "Course, when I got pregnant, he didn't want anything more to do with me, just called me a stupid whore and told me to get rid of it."

"Oh god," Morag clutches her chest.

"I was scared and when granddad found me crying one day, I told him." She continues to watch Morag. "And he told me why I shouldn't go through with the pregnancy." Finally getting the reaction she wanted, she smiles at Morag. "What's the matter mother, you're as white as a sheet."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, that's what you are."

"No, no, no," Morag repeats softly, over and over.

"Isn't it about time that you told the truth mother?" Martha asks her. She shrugs when Morag says nothing. "Fine, then I will. Ruth Stewart wasn't my mother," she pauses for effect. "Morag is." Everyone gasps. "And she got knocked up by none other than Ross Buckton." She grins at him. "What's the matter daddy, you don't look well."

"It's impossible," he says in denial.

"How's it feel daddy, to know that you fucked your own daughter and got her pregnant."

He shakes his head vehemently. "Morag, it's not true, it can't be."

"I'm sorry," Morag whispers.

Joey holds Charlie closer. "It's ok."

"God Joey," she says in disbelief, "Martha is my sister."

Martha grins at her, holding her arms out toward her. "Aren't you going to give your little sister a hug?"

"It's a lie," Ross yells, his eyes bugging as he clutches his chest. "It's a..." He falls to the floor beside Angelo.

"Fuck," someone says among the shocked people.


	68. Chapter 68

"Sit down before I have Hugo tie you down," Martha warns Angelo as he continued to struggle against Hugo.

"Let me go, I need to find Charlie."

"She's probably in bed fucking Joey," she taunts him.

"Don't you dare say that!"

"You stupid fuck, how could you not see what was going on?"

"Because Charlie would never fuck a woman," he screeches.

"I'd say she has been and for some time." Martha paces, glancing around the now empty club before turning her attention back to Angelo. "Now, do you want to tell me what the fuck you were thinking of with O'Malley?"

He stops fighting against Hugo, furious that a fag was stronger than him. "I handled a problem."

"You don't handle any problem that affects us without talking to me first."

"He was panicking."

"Then tell me and I would have handled it and without having another dead cop."

"No one knows he's dead. I threatened his sister to play along."

"You had her send an email from his computer after he had already missed his shift to say there'd been a family emergency with his parents. Just how long do you think that will last for when he doesn't come back?" Angelo's shoulder's slump. "He was your alibi Angelo and he was useful for covering for you when I needed you to do something while you were on duty."

"Well, at least now he can't recant his statement."

"And don't you think Joey and Graves are going to be a little suspicious that he disappeared so soon after Joey spoke to him?"

"We say he's done a runner."

"Somehow I don't think that will stop Joey thinking the worse."

"You should have let me kill that fucking dyke when I first wanted to."

"See, this is why you're not in charge. I've told you before, we couldn't risk another dead cop," her voice growing colder with every word, "which is why you shouldn't have killed O'Malley." She sighs in frustration. "Don't go anywhere, we're not done. Oh and congratulations on the baby."

"It's not mine."

"How many times have you fucked her since she's been here?" She queries. "You seem to be permanently attached by your dick so chances are, it's yours."

She indicates to Hugo to follow her to the other side of the room.

"Ross is really your father?" He asks, still shocked by all that had gone down.

"I'd rather not talk about it anymore, Hugo."

"Don't blame you." He tilts his head in Angelo's direction, "What do we do with him?"

"We need to keep an eye on him." She thinks for a moment. "We bring him into the next shipment and then we retire him during the exchange." They both glance back toward the sulking figure. "Make sure he stays here even in you have to tie him up. I don't want him ending up in jail because he was harassing Charlie."

"That won't stop him."

"Probably not, but right now, he's likely to do something incredibly stupid."

"Are you going to the hospital?"

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"It's just that...oh, never mind."

"Hugo, finding out that I was fucking my own father is not something I ever wanted learn, nor do I really want to have anything to do with either of my parents now that I've finally confronted them."

"Sorry."

"Let's just never mention it again. I've got a few things to do in the office, don't let him go."

* * *

Coming home from the hospital over five hours later, an exhausted Charlie collapses onto the couch. "I don't know whether to be happy or terrified that he's going to pull through and I feel bad for thinking like that and for feeling nothing but anger and disgust at the moment."

Joey sits beside Charlie, encouraging her to lie down with her, her head nestled on Joey's shoulder. Wrapping her arms around her, Joey kisses the top of her head. "Considering everything that's happened, it's completely understandable for you to feel like that."

"Morag won't even leave his bedside, not even after what he did to her own daughter." Charlie closes her eyes, shuddering. "God, I can't believe that Martha's my sister."

Joey winces, not sure how she felt about having slept with sisters.

"He's given me such a hard time over Ruby, yet all this time, he's had Martha. Oh god, that didn't sound right, I just meant that."

"I know what you meant. He had a child with another woman, one he wasn't married to."

"And then he got her..." she stops, unable to say it.

"He didn't know Martha was his daughter, Charlie."

"It doesn't make me feel any better knowing he got his own daughter pregnant," she manages to get the words out. "Especially as I'm his daughter too. Do you believe Martha when she said she went through with the abortion because she did disappear to the city for a few months at around the time she would have been pregnant, so maybe she had the baby."

"And what if she did? Charlie, that baby was the result of incest and considering who the parents are, don't you think that just maybe, the kid would be better off not knowing?"

Charlie sighs, nodding. "I knew he had been cheating on mum for a long time, I just had no idea and for him to sleep with Martha when she was so young and when Morag was in the room next door. I just can't believe that the man who spent the last 15 years calling me a whore is one himself." Joey chuckles at the description. "He said I was dead to him but what if he still tries to do what he threatened to do?"

"Charlie, your father is finished. Thanks to Martha's rather public revelations, word is already out about his affair with his own daughter and even if he never knew, the stigma sticks and he knows I have something on him that can ruin him."

"Let me guess, an affair with someone he shouldn't be having an affair with."

"Definitely not with this woman." Joey shifts slightly. "Charlie, considering his feelings about lesbians and having his daughter out herself, he's not going to want to show his face around any station."

"Oh god, I can't believe I actually outed myself like that," Charlie says, the events of the night finally sinking in.

"Are you regretting it?" Joey asks a little nervously.

Charlie moves so she could face her, "Maybe about making it so public but I'm actually feeling relieved now that it's finally out." She leans in, capturing her lips. "Now I can be with you whenever I want and not have to worry about someone being suspicious about what we're up to."

Joey grins cheekily, "When can we go to the diner?"

Charlie chuckles, "I think after my father's heart attack, we can do without giving Colleen one." She snuggles back against Joey. "If someone had told me six months ago that I'd be in love with a woman, I'd have had them committed, especially if they told me that I'd feel things I never thought would be possible."

Joey holds her tighter. "I'm glad I met you Charlie. I was starting to think that I'd never get over losing Riley and that I'd always be alone."

She sighs. "I don't think your sister is too pleased though." Thinking back to Watson's arrival at the hospital and her cold demeanour toward her. "It didn't even seem to make a difference once we'd explained things to her."

"When I was 8, something happened and ever since that day, Georgie's always been there for me and she's always a little slow to get over people hurting me. Just give her time."

Charlie nods, hoping that one day Joey would trust her enough to tell her all the details of her abusive childhood. "I know we have a lot to talk about, but can we leave it till morning?"

"Fine by me."

"Um, ah," Charlie hesitates, before asking, "Can you stay the night?"

"Are you sure?"

"By now the entire town knows about us and Ruby's still at your place, so we have the place to ourselves."

"You look like you're just about asleep," Joey notes with amusement.

"I am. Joey, I don't care if we don't make love tonight, I just want to have you in my arms and wake up with you by my side."

"You don't have to try so hard to convince me Charlie. Of course I'll stay."

* * *

Having waited up for Watson's return from the hospital, Dex and Graves now lean back against the couch in shock as she fills them in on everything.

"See, I told you Charlie loved her."

"Yes Dex you did," Watson says, unsure how she felt about their renewed relationship. "She could have saved a lot of pain and anger if she'd told Joey from the beginning."

"I've never met her father, but he sounds kind of like a scary guy," says Dex.

"He's not a very pleasant person and he is kind of intimidating," Graves points out.

Watson sighs. "I just don't want Joey hurt again."

"They're out now, Georgie and everyone knows."

"That's the problem Graves, everyone knows."

"Rosetta was going to have to find out eventually and it sounds like he made a right fool of himself so he'd be stupid to try something."

"Angelo's not exactly the most rational person."

"Joey can look after herself and we'll keep an eye on both her and Charlie."

"Maybe I am worrying too much."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't worry about Joey," Dex says gently.

"I just wish she'd stop making me worry." The three of them look at each other, all of them thinking the same thing. "I know, no matter how careful she is, she finds a way to get into a situation which has us worrying."

"That is the Joey we know and love," Graves says with amusement. "So Martha is Charlie's sister, that just," she pauses, "That really sucks. Martha is such a bitch, but god, imagine finding out you were pregnant to your father," Graves shudders. Dex puts his arm around her. "I guess finding out what she did can kind of mess you up and maybe it does explain a bit about her."

"It may be some of the cause, but Martha started to change when her mother," she stops. "I guess Roo is actually her cousin now." She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. "Anyway, when Roo left, Martha started to change and that was a couple of years before all this. There's something else." Watson licks her lips, trying to find a way to break the news. "Dex, Indi is pregnant and Angelo is the father."

"No fucking way!" Graves blurts out, launching to her feet. "That stupid little bitch, she must have done it deliberately. If she thinks she's getting any money out of me to support that demon spawn, then she can think again," she rages.

"Penny, you'll wake Ruby," Dex says calmly, tugging on the sleeve of her robe. "Penny, Indi isn't pregnant, she can't be."

Graves looks down at him in confusion. "She just blurted it out if front of everyone."

"Indi can't have children. She had Chlamydia not long before we met and it damaged her fallopian tubes." He shrugs, "She can't get pregnant, at least not without IVF."

"Oh," she sits back down. "Why the hell didn't you say that before?"

Dex smiles in amusement. "Us on the other hand, chances are high we'll have twins."  
"What!" she launches to her feet again.

"Dad had two sets of twins, first with my mum and then with Marilyn."

She sits down again, groaning. "God, twins, that's like double the pain."

"You have five years to get used to the idea."

"Ten years," she reminds him.

He holds his hand up, indicating to Watson, five. Watson coughs, hiding her chuckle, before asking him why Indi would be saying she was pregnant.

"I guess when Angelo went back to Charlie, Indi thought telling him she was pregnant was a way to keep him." He shrugs, "It's what Indi does when she wants someone, she uses whatever lies she has to, to keep them until she's ready to end things and what's worse, is that once she starts the lie, she actually starts to believe it's true."

"Then she thinks she's actually pregnant?" Graves asks in disbelief.

He nods. "Dad and I could remind her about what happened to her, but she'd just think we were trying to come between her and Angelo."

"Should we say anything?"

"If she wants to fool that prick, let her," Watson says dismissively. "By the time that moron figures out she's lying, he'll be in jail."

"Georgie's probably right. As long as Indi believes it, she'll do whatever she can to convince him she's pregnant with his baby and I'd hate to think what Angelo would do if he knew the truth."

"Ok, so we say nothing," Graves agrees.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Georgie," they say in unison.

Graves gazes at her husband, "Twins, huh?"

"Chances are higher for us."

She exhales, "Ok, 10."

"5."

"9."

"5."

"Dex, you're supposed to negotiate."

"We'd already settled on 5 years before we married and it's not my fault you watched that medical show and wimped out."

Graves scowls, "Fine, 5."

Dex grins, "4."

"Dex, no more negotiating," she warns him, knowing full well he'd be trying to work her down to four and then once she'd agreed, down to 3. "Ruby's going to be happy when she finds out that not only are her mum and Joey back together, but they're out," she changes the subject.

"No doubt she'll be planning their lives; when they're moving in together, when Harley is going to be with them."

Graves chuckles, "Joey did mention that she had a tendency to get a little ahead of herself." She grows serious, "There's still things that Charlie doesn't know."

"I think she'll understand even more now, why Joey kept these things from her."

"I hope you're right." She stands, holding her hand out to him. She smiles when Dex whispers four into her ear as they head to their room.


	69. Chapter 69

Waking the next morning, Charlie smiles as she feels the warm presence behind her, an arm casually draped over her waist.

"You're awake," comes a sleepy voice over her shoulder.

"How did you know?"

"Your breathing changed."

Smiling, Charlie rolls over, facing Joey who still had her eyes closed. Leaning in, she kisses the tip of Joey's nose, drawing a smile from her. "Are you going to open your eyes?" Joey shakes her head. Starting at Joey's hip, Charlie runs her fingers lightly over the naked skin, smirking when she feels Joey twitching. "Sure you're not going to open your eyes?"

Joey's breath catches when she feels Charlie's warm breath on her neck, the soft kisses eliciting a groan as Charlie moves her attention to the base of her throat.

"Oh God," Joey gasps when Charlie tweaks her nipple. Pushing Joey onto her back, Charlie rolls over her, her lips capturing Joey's, their tongues dancing with each other as her hand squeezes Joey's breast, before moving lower. "You still haven't opened your eyes," she murmurs against her lips.

Joey grips the sheets when Charlie's hand lingers between her legs, her fingers teasing her, not quite entering. Joey opens her eyes, staring into the passion-filled blue of her girlfriend's. "I love you," she gasps out as Charlie enters her.

Charlie murmurs her love as she trails kisses down her body, paying particular attention to Joey's over sensitised nipples. Her back arching, forcing her breast harder against Charlie's mouth, "Ohhhh, God," Joey groans, her breath coming in increasingly frantic gasps as her hips thrust up against the relentless torture of Charlie's fingers. "Oh god Charlie...ahhhhhhhh," she cries out, her orgasm hitting her hard. Charlie continues to thrust into her, her mouth leaving Joey's breast, moving lower. Joey feels Charlie pause, before her tongue joins her fingers, plunging inside her. Joey moans at the unbelievable pleasure, as Charlie works her toward her climax, her body arching off the bed as it hits her, "Fuckkkkkkkkk." She collapses back onto the bed, breathing hard, her body thrumming from the sensations.

She feels the bed shift as Charlie moves up to her side. "Wow," is all she can manage. Charlie grins, feeling very pleased with herself. Her strength returning, Joey props herself on her elbow, her tongue running over Charlie's lips, tasting herself as her tongue demands entry.

"Fuckkkkkkk," Charlie groans in frustration as Joey's mobile starts ringing.

"Dex, you little shit," Joey fumes with annoyance at the Inspector Gadget theme blaring from her phone. "This better be bloody good."

"Well, good morning to you too," comes Graves's cheerful reply.

"Tell your husband to stay away from my phone."

"Why?" Graves asks in confusion.

"Because he's set Inspector Gadget as your ring tone and there's a little animation of Penny and Brains."

Graves chuckles. "You might want to check the other ring tones then, especially for your family, or you'll be hearing Georgy Girl whenever your sister calls, among others."

"He's dead," she mutters. "Any reason you're ruining my morning."

"Did I interrupt?"

Joey could hear the amusement in Graves tone. "Yes you bloody well did, so you'd better have a good reason."

"When Ruby came in for breakfast, we kind of mentioned that you and Charlie were back together and she was out the door."

"Shit."

"With the speed she was going, you have about 5 minutes."

"Shit."

"Have a nice morning," Graves says cheekily, hanging up.

"Is there something wrong?" Charlie asks.

"Your daughter is on her way home."

"Shit," Charlie bolts out of bed.

"She knows we're back together Charlie."

"If it's all the same, I'd like to be dressed before she come barging in," she says as she hurriedly pulled her nightgown over her head and starts dressing.

Joey pouts with disappointment as she climbs out of bed.

Charlie's fingers pause on her buttons as she admires the view. "You could have worn one of my nightgowns."

Joey looks down, "You have a problem with my birthday suit?"

"No," Charlie says, unable to drag her eyes away. "No problem at all."

Joey smirks as she picks up her clothes. "I think it best if I have a shower." She stops at Charlie's side, "You're looking a little flushed there." Feeling Charlie's eyes following her, Joey strolls casually toward the bathroom, enjoying the effect her body had on Charlie.

Charlie closes her eyes. "Fuck," she mutters, trying to get the image out of her mind before her daughter came home.

* * *

Charlie looks up as the door flies open and Ruby is in her arms. "I'm so sorry for doubting you."

"It's perfectly understandable Ruby," Charlie clutches her daughter tightly. "And I understand why you wanted to stay with Joey."

"Why mum, why did you hurt Joey like that?"

Charlie winces at the question. "Let's sit down and I'll tell you."

"Where's Joey, she wasn't home when I got up." Ruby smirks when she sees her mother blush. "Aren't you supposed to ask before having a sleep over?"

"Don't be cheeky. Joey's in the shower."

Ruby wipes the smirk from her face at her mother's stern glare. "We're really going to be a family now, aren't we?" Ruby asks hopefully.

"Ruby, Joey and I still have a lot to talk about, but we are together and this time everyone will know that, if they don't already."

Ruby sighs, accepting that was the only answer she was going to get. "So why did you do it?"

Charlie puts the kettle on as she starts to tell her daughter what had led to her breaking Joey's heart.

* * *

"Is granddad going to be ok?" Ruby asks sometime later.

"He'll be in hospital for a while but he should make a full recovery."

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel."

"It's ok Ruby, I'm the same. Your grandfather never gave you any reason to love him and you didn't really know him, so don't feel like you have feel anything."

She nods, before screwing up her nose, "God, why did Martha have to be related to us," she mumbles.

"She already was, Ruby."

"Not by blood."

"It doesn't change anything and I think it's safe to say that Martha will still view us in the same way."

"I guess." She sighs, "I'm just glad you're back with Joey and not with Angelo."

"I can safely say that I will never be with Angelo again."

"Good."

"I think he's going to have his own problems now that Indi is pregnant."

"She's not."

"What do you mean?"

"I walked in on Dex and Penny talking about it this morning." She shrugs, "Indi can't have kids is what I heard, in between all of Penny's swearing."

"Then she was lying," Charlie says in confusion.

"That's what Indi excels at," Joey says as she strolls into the kitchen.

"Joey!" Ruby leaps up, hugging her.

Joey chuckles, "I only saw you yesterday."

"I know but today it's much better."

Joey kisses her on the top of the head, before stepping over and kissing Charlie. "Awwww," Ruby teases them.

Joey scowls at her as she takes the seat next to Charlie. Ruby giggles.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Joey asks, sending Ruby off in another fit of giggles. "What?"

"Hungry are we?"

"I usually am at breakfast." Joey frowns at her behaviour, "Am I missing something?"

"Just my daughter's mind sinking into the gutter," she glares at Ruby, who looks back at her innocently. "Hadn't you better get ready for school?"

"I haven't eaten yet."

"It's a little hard to eat if you keep talking."

Grumbling, Ruby munches away at her cereal, smiling slyly as she watches the looks passing between her mother and Joey. "Joey, unless you plan on eating mum, there's adult cereal in the cupboard."

"Ruby!" Her mother looks horrified.

"What?" She says, before realising how it had sounded. "Oh god," she covers her face in embarrassment.

Joey chuckles at their twin blushes. "Actually Ruby, I'll have some of those Fruit Loops you have."

"Really?" She says in surprise.

"Love 'em."

Ruby beams at her as she passes over the box. "See mum, they're not that bad."

"Oh no, they're bad," Joey says, "I just have a sweet tooth." Joey holds the box out to Charlie, a cheeky smile on her face. Charlie shrugs, accepting the box as the three sit around the table eating their fruit loops.

* * *

"Wow, I thought Harley was hyper in the mornings," Joey comments once Ruby had bounded out the door.

"I think it's a mix of all the sugar in that disgusting cereal and," she reaches over, clasping Joey's hand, "Having you here."

Joey leans against her, kissing her tenderly, their kiss growing more passionate, before Joey breaks it off. "Better stop before we both need a shower."

Charlie grins, brushing her lips over Joey's before standing up.

"Are you going to visit your father?"

"I might call Morag, ask her to keep me up to date but I'm not sure if I ever want to see my father again."

Joey nods in understanding. "So, are you nervous about facing the world?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"Everything is going to be ok Charlie."

"These people have known me for a long time and always as straight."

"Charlie, you have friends who have already accepted us and while I'm sure that some people will be shocked, they will get over it and those who don't, then their prejudice is their problem, not yours."

"I guess this is just going to take some getting used to."

"It will get easier and you won't be alone."

Charlie raises her hand, brushing Joey's hair from her face. "I love you."

"I should hope so, especially after the wakeup call you gave me this morning." Joey nuzzles along her neck, "It was a bit like this."

Charlie groans, "I'm going to be so late for work if we don't stop."

"You're the Sergeant."

"Which is why I shouldn't be late or lie about why I'm late." She gives Joey a stern look. "Weren't you the one who kept at me to be professional at work?"

"Oh right, I did."

Charlie chuckles, "You are impossible Joey."

Joey grins, ducking in for a quick kiss. "I should go home and change, I'll meet you at the station." She squeezes her hand when she sees Charlie's panicked look. "Charlie, you can do this and aside from Angelo and one or two others, none of the other officers have given me a problem about being gay."

"They'd be too scared to."

Joey grins at the compliment. "You're the Sergeant, Charlie, believe me, they won't give you a hard time."

She nods, taking a deep breath. "You're right, I just hope Angelo isn't there when I arrive."

"He can't do anything in the middle of the station."

Charlie snorts, "Right now, I don't know what he's capable of." She looks away. "I really never knew him at all, did I?" Charlie shakes her head. "I'd been looking at things like a woman who used to love him, not as a cop and I guess it's just that I never wanted to believe the worst in Angelo." She sighs, "And to be honest, I really didn't want to believe he's capable of hurting people because that means I was just so wrong about a man I once loved and what does that say about my judgement?"

"Charlie, some people are just very good at hiding their true nature, I mean, look at Liam, no one saw what a monster he was."

"It's a bit different when you're the one who has slept with the monster," she mutters.

Joey puts her arms around her. "He really did hurt Dex, didn't he?"

"There's no other plausible suspect."

"And Trevor?"

"We have our reasons for suspecting him, even if we don't have the proof." Joey sighs, stepping back as she reaches a decision. "I'm not going to be able to go into details of an open investigation, but Angelo is involved in a lot more than just the murder of a cop. And so is Martha."

"Martha? You said you didn't want to sleep with her, is that because it was to do with the investigation?" she asks hesitantly, still put off by Joey having slept with someone she now knew was her sister.

"Yes and sleeping with her made my skin crawl."

"Knowing that makes it a little easier, I just can't bear the thought of you with anyone, especially Martha."

"I'm with you Charlie, only you."

"And I'm more than happy about that." She brushes her lips over hers. "You know, after what I've learned in the past 24 hours, I'm not all that sure if I want to learn anymore secrets."

"But you still want to, right?"

Charlie nods. "I think I need to."

"Then you will."

"I wonder why she waited so long to say anything."

"Sorry?"

"Martha revealing that she's my sister."

"Even for Martha, I can't imagine it was something easy for her to talk about and I guess the time just seemed right with the other secrets coming out."

"Do you think this is why Martha hates me?"

"Martha hates everyone."

"Yeah, I suppose she does. I guess we should be going."

"If you want to wait for me to change, we can go to the station together," Joey offers.

"No, I want to do this on my own."

Joey steps in, kissing her lips softly. "Anyone gives you a hard time, just remind them who your girlfriend is."

Charlie chuckles as they head out the door.


	70. Chapter 70

Graves smirks when Joey rushes into the house. "Late start to the day, isn't it?" Joey just glares at her. "At least you were off to a better start today," Graves says with a big grin.

"I was, but you may not be Charlie's most favourite person."

Graves shrugs, "I figured you'd rather have me annoying you than Ruby barging in at the wrong moment."

"She certainly would have gotten an education," Joey says with a chuckle. "Where is he?"

"Joey, my husband is an intelligent man, where do you think he is?"

"Making himself scarce if he has any sense."

"I happen to love that husband of mine, so when you catch up to him, don't hurt him too much."

"No promises." She walks to her room, asking about her sister as she does.

"You know Georgie, it sometimes takes a while for her to get over a snit and she's worried about Rosetta."

Joey walks out of her room, zipping up her pants and buttoning up a clean shirt. "She's not the only one worried about him."

"He was bad enough when Charlie ended it last time, but knowing that she dumped him for you, that's a big blow to his massive ego."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Just know that we have your back."

"Thanks." Joey takes Graves's coffee from her, taking a sip before handing it back. "I'm still going to get Dex back."

"Just remember that he has a head injury," Graves calls out moments before Joey was back out the door.

"Is she gone?" Dex pokes his head out of their room.

"Dex, you know damn well she's going to get back at you, no matter how hard you try to avoid her." She shakes her head in exasperation. "You're just damn lucky she and Charlie got back together or she wouldn't have been in a mood to be very forgiving."

"Joey would never hurt me."

"Nah, she wouldn't," Graves says, grateful for the fact that Dex was one of the few people who could tease Joey and live. "I guess I'd better get to work."

"I thought you didn't have to be in for another hour?"

Graves grins, "And miss the fun."

"Somehow I don't think Charlie will see it as fun."

"Probably not." Graves jumps to her feet, brushing her lips of Dex's. "I'll meet you at the diner for lunch."

Before Dex could say anything, she was gone.

* * *

Arriving at the station, Charlie feels all eyes on her as she makes her way quickly to her office.

"I can't believe she left Angelo for that bitch."

"Shut it, Burton."

Burton glares at Hogan. "It's wrong."

"If the Sergeant wants to be with Collins and not Rosetta, that's her choice, it's none of our business, now why don't you get back to work instead of bitching about it," he orders. "And I don't want to hear any disparaging remarks about them being gay."

"I don't have a problem with the gay thing, it's just that Angelo is a mate."

"A word of advice Burton, you can do without mates like that."

* * *

Charlie sits with her head in her hands, when there's a knock on her door. "Georgie."

Watson closes the door behind her and takes a seat. "How's your father?"

"As far as I know, he's going to be ok."

"And you?"

Charlie looks at her, surprised by the question. "I'm not quite sure. I'm relieved that I'm back with Joey and we're no longer a secret, but I'm a little scared of what that's going to mean."

"Are you prepared for Angelo to cause trouble?"

"If he causes trouble here, I'll deal with him and Angelo really can't afford to screw up anymore, especially now that he doesn't have my father's protection."

"Just be careful." Charlie nods in reply. "I'm sorry for threatening to hit you but I'm not going to apologise for the rest Charlie, because you broke Joey's heart and while Joey may have forgiven you, I haven't."

"Georgie, please."

"I don't understand Charlie, how you can throw yourself in front of a bullet for Joey before you were even together and yet you can't stand up to your father."

"Because he is the one person who has always scared me." Charlie sits back in her chair. "Georgie, I love Joey more than I've ever loved anyone and I know I stuffed up, but now that it's all out in the open, there's nothing to come between us."

Watson watches her, seeing a strength there she'd never seen before. "You don't hurt her again, you hear me," she warns.

"I never wanted to hurt her in the first place and I'll do whatever I can to avoid ever hurting her again, but this is life Georgie, I can't promise that Joey or myself isn't going to get hurt." Watson nods, conceding her point. "Would you have messed up my pretty little face?" Charlie asks a little nervously.

"Damn right I would have. Nobody hurts my sister Charlie, and friend or not, if you had hurt her anymore than you had, I wouldn't have held back."

Charlie stares at her, horrified, before Watson breaks into a grin. "Jesus, Georgie."

"I wouldn't have gone as far as physical violence, but I probably would have made your life hell." Watson relaxes in her seat. "I'm sorry if I came on a little strong, but I was never there when she really needed me and I tend to overreact with the protectiveness."

"It sounds like you blame yourself for something you had no control over."

"I'm her big sister."

"And I'm Ruby's mother, yet I wasn't there when she was nearly raped. Georgie, Joey loves you and from what I've seen, she doesn't blame you for anything."

"She doesn't."

"Isn't it time you forgave yourself. You were a kid Georgie, what could you have done."

"Has Joey told you what happened?"

Charlie shakes her head. "I know she was abused, that's all but I do know that Joey's allowing herself to move on from the pain and anger Georgie, it's time for you to do the same."

"I was starting to, but then she nearly died when that bastard stabbed her and now Angelo is going to be after her."

"You can't be there for Joey all the time."

"All the same, I'm going to keep an eye on Joey and Angelo and if I have to, I'll squeeze his balls even harder."

Charlie stares at her, "Did you really squeeze his balls?"

Watson grins, nodding her head. "I actually came in here to tell you that there was a call from a potential witness to Dex's assault."

"Did they actually see the assault?"

"I'm not sure of the details, but I should be back around lunch time." Watson pauses. "Are you really ok about this Charlie, if I have to arrest Angelo?"

"I'd rather it not be a man I was once engaged to and who is one of my junior officers involved, but if he did this, then he needs to pay for what he did to Dex."

Watson stands. "Georgie, are we ok?"

Watson nods, "I'll be back later."

* * *

Watson had barely gone when the sound of the door opening has Charlie looking up. "Angelo!" she says, worried by his dishevelled state. "You're drunk."

"You made me like this Charlie." He advances toward her desk, "Charlie, there is no way that you're gay, not when you love having me inside you, having me deep, hitting spots she never could." She grimaces in disgust at his words. "No dyke could ever do anything for you." Leaning closer to her, "You're mine, is that clear," he shouts.

* * *

Hearing the raised voice, Hogan heads toward the door, only to be stopped by Joey, who had only just arrived. "Detective, that sounded like Rosetta in there. He must have snuck in when my back was turned."

"Give her a chance to deal with this. Just be ready though." He nods, his hand on the door, ready to barge in at a moment's notice. "Open the door a fraction," she says in a low voice.

* * *

"Angelo, I think you should leave before you say anything more that you will regret."

"Promise me that you'll stay away from her Charlie, she's corrupting you."

"No she's not. She's showing me how to love for the first time in my life," Charlie says, despite knowing it was a waste of time telling Angelo this. "Angelo, you're drunk and you're making a fool of yourself." She glances at the egg and coffee stains on his uniform shirt, disgusted that he could treat the uniform with such disrespect.

"And you're a fucking dyke whore," he screeches loudly.

Charlie stands up straight, glaring at him. "I'm also your Sergeant," her voice full of authority, "And I'm suspending you for behaviour unbecoming a police officer and insubordination. You're a disgrace to the uniform Constable and I want you out of my station."

"What!"

"You're suspended Constable, get out now before I have you thrown out and don't come back until you can show me the respect due my rank."

"Why would I respect a filthy whore like you."

"That's enough Constable." Even in his inebriated state, the force of Charlie's command breaks through.

At a nod from Joey, Hogan and Burton enter with her. "You heard her, Rosetta."

Angelo turns at the sound of her voice. "She's mine dyke."

"She was never yours."

He stalks over to her, "She sure as hell isn't yours."

"Constable Rosetta, step back from the detective," Hogan warns him.

"Butt out Hogan, this doesn't concern you."

"Everything in this station concerns me, Constable. Now, the Sergeant has suspended you, which means you get out of her office before we arrest you."

Angelo ignores him as he continues to try to intimidate Joey. "Geez Rosey, ever heard of breath freshener, I can smell the booze from here."

"You will never have her whore."

"Who Charlie chooses to be with is entirely up to her," she says in a calm voice.

"She's mine."

"Rosetta, I'm not going to warn you again."

Angelo spins on Hogan, staggering backwards as he peers up at him. "Burton, help the Constable to his car and make sure he gets home safely. If he gives you any trouble, put him in the cells to sober up."

"Yes Senior." Angelo continues to curse Joey as Burton leads him out. Joey and Hogan step out of Charlie's office to watch their departure.

"Det. Collins, I'd watch your back more than ever now."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what sort of man Rosetta is."

* * *

"Come on mate," Burton leads Angelo out, a look of disgust on his face. "You're making an arse of yourself."

"That fucking whore has ruined everything."

"Don't talk like that about the Sergeant, especially where they can hear you."

"I'm talking about that bitch Collins."

"Fuck Angelo, just grow up. You got dumped, deal with it."

"She stole my fiancée."

Burton glances at the state of Angelo, "Can't say I blame her, you jerk," he mutters softly.

"You're with me, aren't you, Marty?"

"I actually like my job Angelo and I intend to keep it, not fuck it up like you and Joseph."

"You're going to kiss her arse, are you," Angelo sneers at him.

"I'm going to do my fucking job for a change."

"You're a sell out."

"No, I'm a cop, at least, that's what I want to be." He pours Angelo into his car. "You puke and I'll rub your face in it," he warns as he climbs behind the wheel.

* * *

Charlie breathes a sigh of relief, sitting back down when her shaky legs get the better of her. "You ok?" Joey asks as she steps back into the room.

"Don't you knock?"

Joey grins, turning around, knocking before coming back in. "Better?"

Charlie chuckles, some of the tension leaving her. "I was worried there for a moment with the state he was in."

"We had your back."

"Thanks. I'm going to file the papers for his suspension immediately." She stares at her desk for a moment. "With his record, he'll face a disciplinary hearing and it'll most likely be the end of his career or at least a lengthy suspension and counselling."

"As a fellow officer, I'd say he's no great loss to the force if they turf him."

Charlie smiles at that. "If not for my own blindness and my father's influence, Angelo would have been out of here a long time ago."

"Charlie, we all make mistakes, all we can do is learn from them."

"Believe me, I never plan on making the same mistakes again."

Joey grins at her, "Too bad you went and got involved with someone at work again then."

Charlie smiles back at her, "We're of equal rank and not in the same chain of command."

Joey rests her hands on the desk, leaning toward Charlie, "So, does that mean we don't have to maintain a strictly professional relationship at work?"

Charlie blushes as she gets a good view down Joey's top. She looks up, catching the smirk on Joey's face and realising she'd deliberately undone a couple of buttons without her noticing.

"I think we need to be ultra-professional, because I don't think we'd be able to stop at just a kiss."

"Damn, that takes out sex on the desk then." Charlie chokes on her reply. "I'm joking Charlie. We don't want any fallout out or to rub people's noses in our relationship, at least when we're working, so we really should be seen to be professional at all times and leave the door open whenever we're in a room alone together, unless it's absolutely necessary to discuss a case in private."

"Good, then can you button up your top."

Joey slowly buttons her top, a cheeky grin on her face, "Just testing your reserve."

"Damn, did I miss something?" Graves asks from the door, glancing around at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are," Joey says, shaking her head in amusement.

"I'm only four years younger than you."

"Yes, but in experience, you're just a baby." Joey turns back to Charlie. "How about lunch at the diner?" Joey smiles in reassurance when Charlie hesitates. "Charlie, you've handled your father and now Angelo, everyone else should be a cinch."

Charlie smiles at her confidence in her. "Lunch it is."

"So, I did miss something?" Graves asks as she and Joey head to her office.

* * *

Charlie stops a few metres from the diner. Joey reaches out and takes her hand. "If you're not ready, we can eat elsewhere."

Charlie takes a deep breath, squeezing Joey's hand. "I'm going to have to do this eventually." She smiles at Joey, "And I'd much rather do it with you by my side."

Joey has a quick glance around, before brushing her lips over Charlie's. "Let's do this."

Charlie glances nervously around as she and Joey walk into the diner. "You can let go of my hand if it'd help."

"God no," Charlie says hurriedly, "I need the support."

"There's Graves, we'll sit with her."

Charlie squeezes Joey's hand harder as they make their way over to the table, imagining she could feel every eye on her. Sitting down, she catches a few hurriedly turned away glances from some of the other diners.

"Just ignore them Charlie," Graves says, loud enough for everyone to here. "People should know by now how rude it is to stare." She glares at the offending parties who look down at their tables. Only one woman glares back, her eyes flicking between her and the couple with distaste. "Do you have something to say?"

"Graves," Joey says reprovingly.

The woman gets up and walks over to their table. "How could you be so disgusting, you're police officers."

Graves puts on a confused face. "What, cops can't be gay?"

"You'll burn in hell."

"Me!" Graves looks affronted. "I'll have you know that I'm a happily married woman and last time I looked, Dex was most definitely male."

A few of the other diners' chuckle.

"They'll burn in hell," she turns her hateful eyes on Joey and Charlie.

"We'll be sure to take marshmallows," Joey jokes.

"And the suntan lotion," Charlie finds herself saying. Joey smiles at her.

"It's an affront to all decent people."

Joey makes a show at looking around the diner. "Looks to me, that all the decent people are sitting and eating their lunches, minding their own business."

"Is there a problem?" Leah asks as she joins them at the table.

"These people are the problem. I refuse to eat here as long as those two," she sneers, "are here."

"The door is that way, don't let it hit your arse on the way out," Leah tells her.

The woman's eyes bulge. "But."

"But nothing. These are my friends and if you have a problem with them, then that's your problem, not mine. I just feel sorry for anyone who let's their prejudice overrule common decency so that they in some way think it gives them the right to spout hatred at those who haven't hurt anyone. This is my place and I say who is welcome here, now, I'd like you to leave."

There is a moment of silence before the sound of clapping sends the woman rushing from the diner.

"Wow, remind me to not get on your bad side," Joey says.

Another glance around shows Charlie that the majority of diners had resumed their meals, only the odd furtive glance is sent their way.

"Whoa, that was kind of fun," Leah jokes.

"Care to join us?"

"Actually Joey, I don't mind if I do. Colleen and Irene can handle things for the moment."

She takes the seat next to Charlie. "How are you today, Charlie?"

"Today's looking like another long day."

"At least now that you're out, that's one less stress."

"And a whole lot of others."

"Charlie, that woman is a spiteful and bigoted jerk. I'm really not sure why she even comes here because I've heard her mutter about my kind once or twice."

"Your kind?" Joey asks in confusion. Leah pinches her skin. "Oh. So she's a spiteful, bigoted racist then." She grins at Charlie, "Then her opinion of us means absolutely nothing."

"Just like that?"

"Charlie, people like that would probably find something wrong with Graves being with Dex. I know it's hurtful Charlie, but you can't let people like that get to you, they're not worth it."

"I suppose I've copped a lot of shit from my father just for being a woman and a lot of abuse for being a cop." She smiles wryly, "I guess this is just one more thing to ignore."

"Hello ladies," Dex greets them warmly, while keeping a wary eye on Joey, even more so when Joey jumps up from her seat and approaches him.

"Hey Dex, with everything that's happened in the past couple of days, I never really got a chance to congratulate you on your exams," she says, giving him a big hug, much to the surprise of the other diners who had often regarded her as cold and standoffish.

"I haven't passed yet."

"Like there's any doubt." Joey grins, "You sure you really wouldn't rather be a cop? It's a lot safer than being a teacher and at least we have guns to protect us; all you will have is chalk."

"Joey, can you imagine me as a cop?"

Joey smiles as she retakes her seat. "Not really, no."

"You're a teacher?" Charlie asks him.

"Hopefully."

"My husband is being modest." Graves puts her arm around his shoulders, "He graduated in half the time and he'll be one of the top graduates in the state," she says proudly. "Not to mention one of the youngest."

"What do you teach?"

Squirming a little in embarrassment at his wife's praise, Dex turns to Charlie. "Media Studies."

"So Dex, is Sheila going to be joining you in class?"

Graves nearly chokes on her coffee at Joey's question. "There is no way you are standing in front of a bunch of teenagers in a fluoro robe."

"Of course not dear," Dex says with an impish glint in his eye. "I would never wear a robe to school, it'd have to be a fluoro dress."

They all laugh at Graves' horrified look.

* * *

Charlie approaches the counter warily, not sure how Irene felt about her and Joey. "Don't worry love," Irene says, guessing her trepidation. "If she is the one you love, there's not much you can do to deny your feelings."

"Believe me Irene, I did try when I first realised my feelings for her."

"If they're that strong, then maybe it's meant to be."

"Thanks Irene."

"What can I get you?"

"A couple of salads and lattes, thanks."

"They'll be right over." Irene watches her head back to the table. "I don't think I've ever seen her so in love."

"Joey really has been good for her," Leah agrees.

"I'm glad I was so wrong about her," Irene admits. "April can't stop raving about how nice she is."

"Joey certainly has a way with the kids. April seems a lot happier lately."

"She's finally moving on from what Liam did and Ruby's been a big help."

"There's going to be some shocked faces when they find out that Charlie isn't the only lesbian in the family," Leah muses, having caught April and Ruby kissing behind the diner earlier that day.

"What about Joey's daughter?"

"Last time she was here, she was planning her wedding to VJ."

Irene laughs. "Poor VJ."

"And poor Joey. Harley struck me as very much like her mum in her stubbornness, so I bet Joey's dreading the teen years."

"Finn was a handful, that was for sure, so was Hayley and Selena."

"They turned out all right."

"Yeah, but they sure gave me a lot to be concerned about."

"At least Ruby has her head on right." They both look back over at the table.

* * *

Colleen dumps their food on the table, glaring at Joey's arm casually draped across the back of Charlie's chair. "I don't think your father would approve."

"My father certainly wouldn't have a problem," Joey says, "Considering he was gay."

Graves smothers her laugh at Colleen's look. "And my father never approved of anything I did," Charlie adds.

Colleen stands there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "How can you humiliate that young man like this. Const. Risotto is."

"Out of the picture," Charlie forcibly interrupts.

"How will your daughter react to this, this, this..." she struggles for words.

Just then, Ruby bounds into the diner with her friends, spotting their table, rushes over to them, throwing her arms around Joey's neck. "I think she approves," Joey points out to Colleen.

"Huh?" Ruby looks between them, confused.

"Good timing on your part," Graves tells her, confusing her even more.

"Makes a change," her mother mutters affectionately.

"What's going on?"

"Colleen was giving her opinion on your mother and me and she was wondering how you'd react."

"Oh." Ruby looks at Colleen, her arms still around Joey's neck. "I love Joey and I can't wait until we're a proper family."

"Ruby!" her mother warns her.

"Well, that's what I want, the four of us living together as a family."

Joey shrugs at Colleen, "You've got your answer."

Colleen huffs, before turning her back on them.

"Ruby, you don't have to keep hugging me."

"I just don't want you to go."

Charlie watches for Joey's reaction, scared herself that Joey will eventually be leaving.

"Ruby, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yet."

Joey glances over at Charlie. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Ruby."

Ruby sighs as she trudges back over to her friends. "She'll be all right Joey, I just think that after what I've put you both through in the last couple of days has made her a little uncertain."

* * *

Having finished their lunches, Joey reaches into her pocket as Dex walks over to the counter.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Charlie whispers when she sees the sly look on Joey's face.

"Just a little payback." She flips open her phone under the table, dialling just as Dex pulls out his wallet.

The loud sound of a fart has everyone staring at Dex who was blushing with embarrassment, while Graves groans. "Joey!"

"What?" She holds her hands up to express her innocence.

Dex checks his pockets, instead finding a phone clipped to his belt just as the ring tone farts again. He sighs, realising now why Joey hugged him. "I guess I deserved that," he mutters.

Leah grins at him, "Should I ask?"

Dex shakes his head and warns her against making fun of Joey unless she was prepared to suffer the consequences.

* * *

Walking toward the car after lunch, Charlie reaches out for Joey's hand. "I meant to tell you earlier that Georgie and I are on better terms."

"Yeah, that's great."

"Provided that I don't hurt you."

"I don't think Georgie's ever going to get past being the overprotective big sister."

"Like you with Graves and Dex."

Joey looks at her, before nodding. "I suppose so. Graves has kind of become like the annoying little sister and he's the pesky little brother, even more since we've been living together."

"I think that's how Georgie sees you."

"What, annoying or pesky?"

"Both and probably much worse."

Joey grins, easily imagining what the much worse was. "You know that Dex never really doubted that there was more to you leaving me."

"He is certainly surprising."

"That he is." Joey glances over at Charlie, noticing her troubled look. "Charlie, about what Ruby said."

"I know you're only here for the duration of the investigation."

Joey steps in front of Charlie, bringing them to a stop. "Losing you for just a day was torture Charlie." She gently caresses her face. "What I feel for you is so deep that I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"What are you saying, that you'll stay?" Charlie asks hopefully.

Joey shrugs, "I have no idea what I will do once the investigation is over, but I do know that my future is with you, wherever that may be."

Charlie beams at her, forgetting that they were out in public, she brushes her lips over Joey's, going back for another as their kiss deepens.

"Rub my face in it why don't you," Angelo fumes, wrenching Joey away from Charlie. He takes a swing, which Joey easily avoids, sending Angelo to the ground in an ungainly heap when he trips over his own feet.

Angelo staggers back to his feet, intending to go after Joey again when Watson and Giles arrive. "Angelo Rosetta, you are under arrest for the assault on Dexter Walker."

"What! I never touched the kid."

"We have evidence that says differently." She holds out her handcuffs, "Turn around."

"Fuck you."

Angelo lashes out when Giles moves behind him. "Get off me." Watson steps in just as Angelo swings his elbow, catching her hard in the stomach.

"Georgie!" Joey rushes to her sister who was curled on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"The baby, Joey."

"It's going to be ok."


	71. Chapter 71

Joey hovers by her sister's side as the doctor finishes his exam. "The baby is fine but I'm worried about your blood pressure; it's a little high."

"I've been under a bit of stress lately."

"Well, I want to keep you in overnight for observation and then I expect you to take the next couple of days off and just relax."

"And after that?"

"You need to avoid stress and take it easy."

"How am I supposed to relax when I'm a cop and I have her for a sister," she jokes.

"Hey, I'm the sister who is worried at the moment."

The doctor chuckles. "Your blood pressure could simply be a result of the stress of today's incident but I expect you to start taking it easy."

"Don't worry doc, we'll take good care of her and I'm sure Dex will make sure that she relaxes at home while we're at work." Watson glares at her. "You are going to follow the good doctor's advice, right?"

Watson mutters a few words before nodding.

"I'll be by later to check in on you."

"Thanks doc," Watson says, finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. "What happened to Angelo?"

"He's the least of your worries Georgie."

"Either you tell me or I call the station."

Joey sighs as she sits on the edge of her bed. "Giles and Charlie took him to the station."

"Should Charlie be involved?"

"She won't be involved in the formal interview or when he's charged, she'll leave that up to Giles and Hogan. So what was the evidence you found?"

"A woman was here visiting a cousin and while she didn't actually see the assault, she was taking photos that day. When she got home and uploaded them to her computer, she noticed something in the corner of one of the photos. Enlarging it showed a body on the ground and a man standing over him. Another photo showed him walking away."

"It's clear that it's Angelo?"

"Pretty as a picture."

"We got him."

"Only for assault."

"It's a start and it gives us enough to get the boss off my back." She reaches out and squeezes her sister's hand. "Enough about him, you need to think about yourself."

"I suppose everyone will know I'm pregnant now."

"Maybe not." Watson gives her a look. "Ok, it's probably spread like wildfire."

"He'll know."

"Georgie, you couldn't keep it secret for much longer."

"Are you implying I'm getting fat?"

Joey snorts, "God Georgie, I'm not stupid enough to say that, at least, not to your face. I just meant that you're moodier than usual and you're always ducking off to the loo."

"And I am going to be expanding."

"You're pregnant, it does tend to go with the territory." Joey grins, "What do you want, a boy or a girl."

"A boy," she says without hesitation. "Girls are too much stress."

"You know I don't mean to worry you?"

"I know that Joey." She sighs, "You're just one of those people who attract trouble, whether you're looking for it or not." She looks at her sister, "You are happy, aren't you?"

"I'm very happy."

"Then I guess this is all worth it."

"Georgie, I know things are hard for you at the moment, but once this investigation is out of the way and they're behind bars for a long time, things will get easier."

"I don't know if I'll be staying here though."

"I'm not sure where I'm going to end up either, only that it will be with Charlie."

"I am glad I didn't have to hurt her," she says with a wry grin. "Look, why don't you go back to the station," she suggests, holding her hand up when Joey looks to protest. "I'm not going anywhere and you heard the doc, the baby's fine."

Joey hesitates a moment before nodding. "Call me if you need anything," she tells her as she gives her sister a hug goodbye.

* * *

Angelo sits on the edge of the bench, his head in his hands as Charlie approaches the cell.

"Why did you do it?"

He looks up at her, "I didn't do it Charlie."

Charlie shakes her head at his continual denials. "The photo shows you standing over Dex's unconscious form."

"I found him like that."

"What, so you thought you'd just leave him there for someone else to find?" She asks sarcastically.

"Of course not. I didn't have my mobile on me so I was going for help."

"You're lying Angelo."

"I have never lied to you Charlie."

"You've been charged with malicious assault causing bodily harm Angelo."

"I told you, I didn't do this."

"You've also been charged with resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer." She glares at him, "Georgie's pregnant Angelo and thanks to you, she may lose the baby."

"I'm sorry," he says, seeming to be genuinely remorseful about that.

"Dex is such a gentle person, I can't understand why you would want to hurt him but after the way you've behaved today, I'm wondering just what you're truly capable of."

"I'm sorry about Watson and being drunk, but that's your fault Charlie. You broke my heart and humiliated me by kissing that whore in public."

"Don't you dare blame anyone but yourself for your actions Angelo," she warns him with a cold voice. "I'd already filed your suspension papers for insubordination and conduct unbecoming and now with these new charges, you're officially suspended without pay from all duties until a disciplinary board can be held. You are to stay away from the station unless you are here in regards to your case and any harassment of any officers will only harm your defence even more." She looks down at him, her expression a mixture of disappointment and disgust. "Angelo, I suggest you take a long hard look at yourself and your behaviour."

"Charlie," he calls out as she starts to walk away. She stops, turning back to face him. "Did you ever love me?"

"Yes Angelo, I did love you. I just never knew you."

He watches her walk away, his hatred for Joey greater than ever. "That bitch is dead," he mutters, a smile coming to his face as he imagines the things he could do to Joey, growing hard at the thought of fucking her over and over before killing her. "And then Charlie will be mine."

* * *

Returning to the station, Joey takes a moment to check over the photo evidence before heading for Charlie's office. "Hey, Charlie."

"Can you close the door," she says hurriedly.

Joey frowns, closing the door behind her. "What's wrong, is it something to do with Rosetta?"

She shakes her head. "First, tell me, are Georgie and the baby ok."

"The baby's fine but the doc wants to keep Georgie in just to watch her bp." Joey sits down. "Now, what's got you worried?"

"O'Malley hasn't called since he left and I just tried his sister. She said he'd be at his parents for an indefinite time and he'd be requesting leave." Charlie had been watching Joey carefully while she spoke. "You know something about this, don't you?"

"Nothing for certain, only that after I last spoke to him, he was rather nervous." Joey proceeds to fill Charlie in on his gambling problems, how his unpaid debts were paid and the alibi he provided to Angelo.

"You always did think that he lied about Angelo being with him and if we can't find him, then you can't break Angelo's alibi now."

"Yeah, I know. It's possible that it just became too much for O'Malley and he ran."

"You don't believe that."

"After speaking to his sister, what do you think?"

Charlie takes a moment, before answering. "That she sounded nervous and even over the phone, I detected what sounded like fear in her voice."

"Graves and I will go talk with her."

"Angelo and O'Malley are friends, you don't really think he'd hurt him, do you?"

"Charlie, I know you're still a little hesitant to believe that he could be this violent, and I really wish I could tell you the rest, but trust me, he is a very bad man."

"I do trust you, but killing a friend, that's cold and," she shudders, "it's just the thought that I had this man under the same roof as my daughter."

Joey nods in understanding. "Where is he now?"

"In the cells. He's still denying he attacked Dex."

"I've just seen the photos Charlie, only an idiot would think that he didn't have anything to do with it and add in all his other behaviour recently, it shouldn't take too much to convince others that he hurt Dex."

"Area Command agrees. I've received word that they're determined to clean out officers like Angelo, so even if by some chance he's found not guilty of assaulting Dex, with the rest of the charges and also his insubordination, he's finished as a cop."

"He's still under investigation for murder Charlie and we will get him."

Charlie gazes out the window. "He seemed sorry that he risked Georgie's baby, but it's like he doesn't feel anything for the rest."

"He probably doesn't."

"Joey, can you come home with me tonight?" She suddenly asks.

Joey grins, "Like you have to even ask. I want to stop off and see Georgie, then I'm all yours for the night."

"And Ruby's," she reminds her.

"It's a school night, she'll be in bed early."

"Don't bet on it," she mutters under her breath.

They stare into each other's eyes for a minute, before they remember where they were. "I should really go."

"Right," Charlie says hurriedly.

Joey chuckles as she heads toward the door, "We could be in for some interesting times at work."

Smiling in agreement, Charlie relaxes back into her chair. "God, I've got to stop thinking about her like that at work," she warns herself, feeling her face flushing at the images that were popping into her head.

* * *

"I can't believe they arrested Const. Risotto."

"They obviously have evidence, Colleen," Leah points out.

"He was such a nice boy."

"And so is Dex, but with him there's this innocence and gentleness about him that was just not there with Angelo."

Irene nods in agreement. "Dex has always been extremely polite when I've spoken to him."

"I still think there's been some mistake," Colleen argues, unwilling to believe the worst of Angelo.

"I hardly think they'd arrest a cop unless they were absolutely sure," Leah says. "And now poor Georgie may lose her baby because of him."

"Leah, did you know about the baby?"

"She's not even married," Colleen mutters.

"Colleen, give it a rest," Leah says in exasperation. "And no, I didn't know about the baby."

"Who do you think the father is?" Irene asks out of curiosity.

"She's like her sister, very private so I don't have a clue."

* * *

Strolling hand in hand with her husband along the beach after work, Graves fills Dex in on all that had happened.

"So he's really in jail and suspended?"

"He'll probably get bail, but he's unlikely to ever wear the uniform again."

"I've been walking around town, hearing a lot of 'I just don't believe it', to 'I always suspected there was something off about that guy'," Dex says.

"Looks like people are finally opening their eyes." She steps in front of him, raising her hand to his face, "I just wish it didn't take you having your face rearranged to do it."

"Anything I could do to help put him in jail," he jokes.

"I happen to like your looks just the way they were." Dex grins goofily. "Yep, those are the looks I love." She leans in, her arms going around his neck as she kisses him.

"Awww, look at the happy couple," Indi teases as she interrupts them.

"Go away Indi," Graves says, continuing to kiss her husband.

"Aren't either of you going to congratulate me," her voice getting a little shrill. Sighing, Dex and Graves part. Indi rubs her belly, "You're going to be an uncle, Dex, isn't that fantastic."

"Wonderful," Graves mutters, a fake smile on her face.

"Angelo is going to be a wonderful father."

"Dex, say something before I do," she whispers through gritted teeth.

"Indi."

"I know you have a problem with Angelo, but he's the father of my baby and we're in love, so for my sake, can you just be happy for me." Despite his heart breaking at his sister's delusions, he congratulates her. "I've been looking for Angelo all day, have you seen him?"

"Last I heard, he was wallowing away in jail for hurting your brother and Georgie."

"What?" she glares at her brother. "You did this deliberately, didn't you!" she accuses him.

"Indi, for god's sake, don't be so stupid," snaps Graves.

Indi turns on her, "Stay the fuck out of this you rich cunt."

"Indigo, that's enough!" Dex barks out, shocking them all. "You don't ever speak to my wife like that, do you hear me, now apologise to her right now."

She scowls, before apologising. Dex puts his arm around his wife's waist. "Angelo was arrested because they finally found the evidence to prove he was the one who bashed me."

"Can't you get the charges dropped," she appeals to him.

"He's bad news Indi."

"Then you're not going to help?"

"No Indi, I'm not."

"Even if Dex dropped the charges, Angelo is still facing other charges and his police career is pretty much over."

"I bet you're happy about that, aren't you," she sneers at her.

"I'm absolutely ecstatic that he's finally getting caught up with."

"I hate you."

"I don't give a shit what you think of me." Feeling her husband tense beside her, Graves takes a deep breath. "Indi, if you want to be with Angelo, go ahead, but don't expect anyone to be welcoming him with open arms or for anyone to give a stuff if he goes to jail and just for future reference, you're never getting one cent from me, whatever trouble you get yourself into."

"Dex, are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"It's Penny's choice if she wants to give you money or not and as for the rest, I agree with her."

"I'm your sister."

"And I love you but I love Penny as well."

"Yeah well, I hope you're happy with her fucking your neighbour."

"I know you sent those photos Indi," his hurt and disappointment obvious in his tone, "And for the record, I know Penny would never cheat on me."

"Well aren't you lucky," she snaps.

"Yes I am. Indi, you need to sort yourself out."

"What I need to do is go and bail my boyfriend out of jail." She throws a look of hatred at Graves before storming away.

"Thanks Dex."

"Indi may be my sister, but no one speaks to you like that." He brushes his lips over hers. "I just wish I knew what to do about her."

"We've all tried to help her, it's no use."

"I'm just scared she's going to get really hurt, or worse, end up dead."

"Well, at least the trouble she was in before she came here is over for the moment. The loan shark got seven years on other charges."

"She's getting worse though, Penny."

"I know. Dex, despite what I told her, you know that if you ask me to, I'll pay off her debts."

Dex smiles at her in appreciation. "I know you would, which is why I won't ask that of you. It's not fair to put you in that position and Indi can't think that you will always bail her out." He sighs, "I just hate sitting back and watching her throw her life away."

"It's up to her Dex, we've done all we can."

He puts his arm around her shoulders, "How about we go cheer up Georgie?"

"I think you're the one who needs cheering up."

"Well," he starts with an impish grin, "You know how you could cheer me up."

"Dex, no more negotiating about a baby." She elbows him softly in the side. "The puppy dog look will not get me to budge from three years."

"Whatever you say, hon."

Graves rolls her eyes in exasperation as they head back to the car.

* * *

"Hey mum," Ruby greets her cheerfully, her eyes darting over Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie smiles, knowing exactly what Ruby was expecting. "Joey's stopped off at her place, Ruby, but she'll be over a little later." She kisses Ruby on the top of her head as she passes. "Ruby, I know you're worried about what will happen once the investigation is over."

"You mean, when Joey has to leave," she mutters.

"Joey and I love each other, but we both have careers and Joey has a life elsewhere."

"What does that mean?"

"That there are some big decisions to make. Ruby, Joey and I really haven't had a chance to talk about our future together." She puts her arm around Ruby, "Just that we will be together, so don't worry so much about this, Ruby."

"Would you move to the city to be with her?"

Charlie shrugs. "Like I said, Joey and I need to sit down and talk about these things, once the investigation is over."

"I really wouldn't mind if we had to move with Joey to the city, I mean, I'd miss April and all my friends and that but I wouldn't mind as long as we were all together."

"Ruby, I know you love Joey, but why is this so important to you?"

"I just want a family mum," she says earnestly. "I know I have dad and his family, but they don't live here, Granddad never cared for me, neither did Angelo, but Joey loves us both and if we become a family, then I'll have a little sister and Georgie and her baby, Joey's foster family and even Penny and Dex."

"Penny and Dex are likely to leave after the case is over."

"Yeah, but Joey's their best friend, so we'll be seeing them."

Charlie hugs her. "I'd like a family like that too, Ruby."

"What do you think dad will think about us?"

Charlie leans back, surprised by the question. "I never even thought of that." She sighs as she ponders the question. "Your father is very open-minded, so I'm hoping once he gets over the shock, he'll just be happy for us."

"It should help that Joey and I get along."

"I know I couldn't be happier that you and Joey have bonded like you have. Now, how about you just relax about this and let Joey and I find our own way."

Ruby sighs dramatically, before nodding.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Charlie was leaning back in Joey's arms on the couch as the three of them watched a movie.

"Shouldn't she be in bed?" She whispers into Charlie's ear.

"Do you want to tell her?" Charlie whispers back.

Joey looks over at Ruby who was struggling to stay awake, while watching the movie and keeping an eye on them.

"Nah, the movie is nearly finished."

Charlie snuggles closer to her. "I could get used to this," she says softly.

Joey kisses her temple, "So could I."

They settle back to watch the rest of the movie.


	72. Chapter 72

The next morning, Charlie stifles her cries against Joey's mouth, thrusting hard against Joey's fingers as her climax rushes through her. "Oh god," she moans as she collapses back onto the bed, her chest heaving hard.

Joey lies by her side, smirking. Charlie glances at her, "If our mornings are going to be like this, we may have to set the alarm earlier or we'll be late for work every day."

Joey chuckles as Charlie moves over her. "I can't seem to get enough of you," Charlie whispers.

"I kind of got that last night." Charlie blushes at the memories, still embarrassed about the way she had dragged Joey to bed the moment Ruby had gone and had practically ravaged her. Joey runs her hands lightly along Charlie's side, her hands finding their way to her breasts, cupping them gently, "Not that I'm complaining," her thumbs flicking Charlie's nipples, making her gasp. "You know there is something that we need."

"Oh?" Charlie says as she moves in to capture Joey's lips.

"Yeah, a lock for the door." Before Charlie realised what was happening, Joey had rolled her off her and brought the covers over their naked bodies, moments before there was a knock on the door and Ruby was bursting in.

"Brekkie in bed," she says cheerfully, carrying the tray over to them.

"Ruby, the idea of knocking is to wait for people to say, 'Come in'," Joey reminds her.

"I know that but I was nearly about to drop the tray." She sets it on the bedside table. "I'm going to go meet April, so enjoy."

The moment the door closes, Charlie buries her head against Joey's shoulder. "God."

Joey chuckles, feeling Charlie's blush against her skin. "It was rather sweet of her."

Charlie lifts her head, "She has never made breakfast in bed before."

"Then it was even sweeter of her."

Charlie smiles, kissing her tenderly. "What was that for?" Joey asks, her smile matching Charlie's.

"For accepting my daughter."

"She's a great kid, lousy timing," she grins, "But a great kid."

"Yeah she is." Charlie frowns, "How did you know we were about to be interrupted?"

"I head the spoons rattling against the bowls and it just seemed like the right time for an interruption."

Charlie chuckles, "Well I'm glad you did or this could have been awkward."

"I'm pretty sure she realises we have sex."

"I'd rather her not see it though." She grins, "First break I get today, I'm buying a lock for that door."

"Good idea, now," she rolls over Charlie. "Where were we?"

"What about breakfast?"

"We'll eat on the run." She silences any further protest by capturing Charlie's mouth.

"Are we sure Ruby's gone," Charlie says between kisses.

"If she's not, she's about to get an interesting lesson," Joey warns, moments before she has Charlie groaning loudly in pleasure.

* * *

"You still here?" Joey asks cheekily as her sister scowls at her.

"That damn doctor is probably out playing golf somewhere instead of being here and letting me the hell out of here."

"What's the rush Georgie, you're only going to be resting at home."

"Says who?" She snaps grouchily.

"Jesus, are you going to be like this your whole pregnancy?" Watson glares at her. "Ease up sis or your blood pressure will be through the roof."

"My blood pressure is back to normal." She grins, "Though it may not stay that way if the doctor doesn't hurry up and sign me out."

Joey shakes her head, "You're not going to give Dex a hard time at home, are you?"

"That depends on him."

"Graves happens to be fond of him, so am I, so try not to make life too miserable for him."

Watson sighs, "I just want out of here."

"I get that but you need to relax." Joey sits on the edge of the bed. "Has something happened?"

"He knows about the baby," she says simply. "He came by last night."

Joey squeezes her hand, "Everything is going to work out Georgie."

"I hope so because I'm not sure I can handle much more."

"Georgie, you are one of the strongest people I've ever known."

"I don't feel like it at the moment."

"You've already been granted sick leave for the next couple of days, why don't you get away completely."

"I'd still worry Joey, probably even more if I wasn't here."

"That's the problem Georgie, you need to stop worrying so much."

"I can't help it," she sighs. "I'm just glad that Angelo's in jail."

Joey grimaces. "Yeah, about that."

"Oh shit, he's out, isn't he?"

"Indi bailed him out first thing this morning."

"That stupid little bitch," she fumes.

"Graves is still going on about it."

"Fuck!"

"Georgie, relax."

"That fucking psycho is out there Joey."

"He has strict bail conditions and if he breaches even one, he's back in jail."

"Like that's going to stop him."

"It just might."

Watson looks at her curiously. "Why did you say it that way?"

Joey grins, "Apparently little Angie-poo cried like a baby last night in the cells."

"You're kidding!"

"It may have had something to do with the wino in the cell next to him pissing and throwing up all over the place." Watson turns her nose up in disgust. "Anyway, once Angie-poo had ranted and raved about letting him the hell out, he settled down and sooked."

"Wish I'd seen it."

"Hogan said he looked pretty shaken when Indi came and bailed him out."

"Just don't turn your back on him."

"Georgie, how many times do I have to say it, don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you Joey."

"Yeah, I know you will. Look, after his performance at the station yesterday and what he did to you and Dex, there's only one or two cops who still seem to be supporting him; everyone else will be keeping an eye out for him to make sure he abides by the terms of his bail."

"Sounds like he's burning a lot of bridges," she muses.

"You're a cop and Dex is married to a cop, that's a big no-no on his part and it's not just at the station that he's burning bridges. From what Dex has picked up, people are either talking about Charlie and I or Angelo not being the Mr Nice Guy they all thought he was."

"How close are you to getting him?"

"O'Malley's still missing and Charlie said his sister sounded scared when she spoke to her on the phone yesterday."

"I assume you went and spoke to her yourself."

"We didn't catch up with her yesterday and when Graves and I tried her at work today, her boss said she'd just up and quit yesterday."  
"Shit."

"When we got to her place, her neighbour said that she'd packed some bags and taken off."

"Charlie's call must have spooked her yesterday."

"I'm thinking she's worried about ending up like her brother."

"You think he's dead?"

"There really wouldn't be any need for her to quit her job and disappear if he'd just done a runner. Something has her worried."

"O'Malley left with Angelo at the end of his shift and that was the last he was seen."

"Not the brightest move on Rosey's part to be the last one seen with him, especially as O'Malley was his alibi and it does suggest that it wasn't planned, but we still need a body."

"What about O'Malley's place?"

"As long as the sister was saying he was just away, we have no grounds to search his place. Georgie, you know this area better than me, if this was a spur of the moment thing on Rosey's part, where could you stash a body without being seen?"

"There's plenty of bushland and there's also the cliffs."

"I'll contact the marine police, have them keep an eye out along the base of the cliffs during their patrols but there's no way we can justify searching bushland when we have no idea where to start looking."

Watson tosses the covers back, swinging her legs over the side. "Georgie, where do you think you're going?"

"With you," Watson says, as if it was obvious.

"No you're not. You're going nowhere until the doc says you can."

"This is ridiculous."

"You're pregnant Georgie, you were hurt yesterday and you are going to follow the doctor's orders down to the letter, do you hear me?" Joey says in a commanding voice.

"Cut the bullshit voice Joey, that doesn't work on me."

Joey sighs, giving her a sad look. "You keep asking me to be careful, but how am I supposed to be careful when I'm worrying about whether you're going to be ok or that something may happen to my precious nephew or niece."

Watson glares at her, climbing back under the covers. "That is low, Joey, using my baby like that."

Joey grins, "Just relax Georgie, Dex will be here in an hour to give you a lift home, provided the doctor lets you out." Watson lays back against the pillows, taking a deep breath. "Oh please Georgie, you look as stiff as board." Scowling, she allows herself to relax. "Lose the sour expression."

"Oh just fuck off Joey, you're aggravating me."

"Now you're relaxed," she grins.

Watson grins back, chuckling. "You're a pain in the arse Joey, but despite that, I do love you."  
"I love you to sis," hugging her. "I'll promise to take care if you promise the same thing."

"I promise, now get the fuck out of here before my good mood disappears."

Joey stops at the door. "Just so you know, Dex has me on speed dial in case you misbehave." She ducks out before her sister could reply.

* * *

Indi follows Angelo into his place, still upset that he was pissed off with her for leaving him in jail over night.

"If you had of called me, I could have gotten the money in earlier, but it was too late."

"Why the fuck would I call you?"

"Because I'm carrying your baby."

"You told me you were on the pill so how the fuck did you get pregnant?"

"It doesn't always work."

"Just my fucking luck that you get pregnant when Charlie is the only one who I want to carry my babies."

"She's with Joey." The slap of his open hand on her cheek is the only sound for a moment as Indi stares at him. "Don't you ever say that dyke cunts name again."

"I'm sorry," she says tearfully.

"She must be blackmailing Charlie or something because there is no way in hell that Charlie is a pervert." He paces up and down the room, "I have to find a way to get Charlie back."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

She pats her stomach, "Our baby Angelo."

Angelo takes a deep breath, a smile forming. "I'll take care of my kid and you, but I'm getting back with Charlie."

Indi nods, not worried as she knew that there was no way that Charlie was ever going back to Angelo, not when she'd seen the way that she and Joey were when they were together.

He holds his hand out, "Come here."

Indi happily follows him into his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Martha starts in on Hugo the moment he gets into her car. "You were supposed to keep an eye on him."

"And how was I supposed to do that and my job?" He snaps. "I had to check on the boat, so I had Dougie keep an eye on him."

"Remind me to have a word to Dougie about what that means," she mutters. "I've a good mind to retire Angelo here and now, but with the cops right on his arse, we can't risk being caught."

"So what do we do, we both know that he's become unstable and bail conditions or not, he can't be trusted."

"I fucking well know that!"

"Hey, don't bitch at me Martha, you're the one who wanted him back in on the deal."

"Don't remind me." Martha thinks through things while she drives. "It's not long until the exchange, we keep Angelo indoors, whether he likes it or not."

"I can keep an eye on him sometimes."

"No, after today, I don't want you seen around Angelo. I'll get a couple of the other guys to move in with him."

* * *

Breaking into Angelo's place easily, Martha and Hugo stand at the bedroom door, listening to the grunts and groans going on. "Sounds like he's making up for lost time."

"Maybe we should leave them to it, Martha."

"You get out of here, the less that little nitwit of his sees us together, the better."

Hugo leaves the house, just as a couple of Martha's men arrive. "Watch yourself guys, Martha's in a foul mood." He chuckles when he hears their groans behind him.

Martha opens the door, smirking as she is greeted with Angelo's bare arse pumping away over Indi.

"Wow, that arse is going to be popular in jail."

Angelo jumps off Indi in shock, falling off the bed. "You fucking bitch Martha, haven't you heard of knocking?" He says furiously.

"Knocking is overrated. Leave the whore panting there, we need to talk."

"Angelo," Indi says in a weak voice.

"I'll be right back." Not even bothering to put anything over him, he follows Martha out, naked. "Shit Martha," he covers himself with his hands when he notices they weren't alone.

The other two snicker at his embarrassment.

"I heard you bawled like a baby in jail."

"That's a fucking lie and thanks for nothing Martha. You could have at least bailed me out or returned my calls."

"I'd rather not have the cops wondering why I would be doing that."

"One of your cronies could have done it."

"Your little girlfriend got you out, so quit bitching."

"Yeah, but I had to stay in that shit hole over night."

"You're the idiot who bashed that kid and then you had to resist arrest and assault Watson."

"That was an accident."

"The kid wasn't."

"He was asking for it."

"I've seen the kid about town, he didn't look like he'd be asking for it."

"I was in a mood ok, he just happened to be there."

"You stupid fuck, you're risking us all with your irresponsible stupidity."

"I'm sorry ok."

"Until the deal is ready, you're laying low Angelo and by that, I mean you are not leaving this house."

"You can't be serious, I need to see Charlie."

"You are going nowhere near Charlie, Joey or any other cop, do you hear me?" She says in a voice that strikes fear in Angelo. "I won't let you fuck this up Angelo. These guys will be moving in with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Angelo glares at the men who glare right back. Sizing them up, Angelo's shoulders slump when he realises he wouldn't be able to take them.

Martha smiles, satisfied he wouldn't cause any problems, at least for the moment. "You have your little fuck toy in Indi, be satisfied with her for the moment." She turns her back on him, speaking to the other men, "He doesn't leave, you got that?"

"What about the girl?"

"Keep her here with him if you have to and you had better not fuck up."

She leaves them to it. "Care to share her Angelo," one of men chuckles as they watch Indi from the other room.

"She's mine," he shuts the door in their faces. "Fuck."

"Angelo, what's going on?"

"Shut the fuck up Indi." Seeing her scared look, he rushes over to the bed, trying to soothe her. "You're going to have to stay here for a few days, that's all."

Indi smiles, "That's ok, I have no reason to leave."

Angelo sighs inwardly, wondering how he could have been so stupid as to have gotten this brat pregnant.

* * *

"You ok, you're looking a little tired," Joey teases as she takes the seat opposite Charlie in the tearoom a few days later.

Charlie grins, "That's your fault."

"My fault?" Joey plays innocent.

"Yes, keeping me up every night and then the mornings for the past three days."

"If I recall, you were the one who started things last night and the other night too and this morning as well." Joey leans forward in her chair, a cheeky grin splitting her face, "I promise you that it's not going to stop, even when we've been together for a long time," she lowers her voice, "So if you want to keep up with me, you need to start excising more." Charlie blushes furiously. "And I don't mean indoor sports either Charlie."

"I run," she mumbles.

"Obviously not enough." She chuckles at Charlie's renewed blush. "And aren't you glad that we put the lock on the door?"

"Extremely," Charlie admits, having averted a couple of embarrassing moments already. "Though Ruby was a little surprised when she crashed into the door, because it wouldn't open."

"I swear, I told her to knock and wait for us to unlock the door," Joey muses.

"Funny, I heard the bit about the knocking, not about the unlocking."

"Oops, my bad then," she grins.

Charlie shakes her head in amusement, still remembering the look of embarrassment and outrage on Ruby's face. "It's a little embarrassing though that my daughter knows when we're making love by the locked door."

"It's not as if we do make love every time it's locked, we do talk or just lie there holding each other."

"Which always leads to more," Charlie points out.

Joey shrugs, unable to argue with that. "Maybe we should change the subject before someone walks in on us here."

"Good idea. How's Georgie?"

"Pregnant and bitchy."

Charlie chuckles, "Other than the pregnant part, that's what she's usually like."

"I'll tell her you said that. She's due back tomorrow, so I'm warning you to expect the worst."

"She's not that bad."

"You don't have to live with her."

"Joey, you've been with me every night since we got back together."

"Yeah, but Graves is still stuck with her and I have to put up with her bitching about Georgie's bitching all day," she complains with a whiny voice.

"Oh, you big baby," she teases as Joey grins back.

"Actually, the breaks done Georgie the world of good, I just hope she remembers to relax once she's back at work." She sits back in her chair, watching Charlie. "Are you getting used to being out?"

"It's funny, other than an odd comment here and there, I really haven't heard anything, at least not when I'm around."

"I've heard comments," Joey says, reaching out and taking Charlie's hand. "People are saying that they've never seen you this happy."

"You've heard that?"

"A couple of times."

"Well they're right, I've never been so happy," Charlie admits, thinking that the last few days with Joey had been the best of her life and was even more grateful that Angelo seemed to be abiding by his bail restrictions. Not caring that they were at work, Charlie moves off her chair to the one next to Joey, her lips finding hers before Joey could say anything.

"This is a bad idea."

"I know," Charlie murmurs against her lips, "But I can't be in a room alone with you for this long and not kiss you." Forgetting about all her talk about professionalism at work, Joey loses herself in the feel of Charlie's soft lips against hers.

A few minutes later, they finally break away, both a little breathless. "God I love you," Joey whispers.

"I love you to," Charlie says, quickly moving back to the other chair before things went too far. "This is hard."

"I know. We should get back to work."

Making herself another coffee, Joey follows Charlie out.

"Sergeant, Detective," Hogan calls out as they pass. "I just got a call from the marine police; a body has been found at the base of the cliffs."

"Suicide?" asks Charlie.

"Too early to say."

"Hogan, they wouldn't happen to know if it was O'Malley, would they?"

Hogan nods, "One of the marine cops thinks it might be him."

"Damn it," Charlie mutters. "Tell them we'll be right there."

"Will do."

"I was hoping he wasn't dead," Charlie says as she and Joey head to the car.

"I know you were."

* * *

"Any sign of foul play?" Charlie asks the moment they arrive at the scene.

"Too early to tell Sergeant," the M.E. says while he was crouched over the body. "He's all smashed up."

"So it could be suicide?" Charlie asks, still hoping that they didn't have yet another murder.

The M.E. studies the wounds to the head. "These could have been caused by blunt force trauma, then again, it could easily have been caused by the body hitting the rocks. I won't know for sure until I do an autopsy."

"Ok, thanks."

Charlie walks toward the edge, watching the waves crash against the rocks. "You ok?" Joey asks softly.

"Is it wrong to hope that this was suicide?"

"Of course not."

"We both know that it wasn't, though." Charlie gazes out to sea. "Angelo did this, didn't he?"

"Let's wait until the autopsy."

"Joey, you don't need to spare me."

"I'm not Charlie. Chances are that Angelo murdered him and tossed him over the cliff but until we get the results of the autopsy, this could be murder, suicide or death by misadventure."

"So we wait."

"Yeah, we wait."


	73. Chapter 73

A few hours after O'Malley's body had been found, Joey finds Charlie sitting in her office, staring out the window. "Charlie, why don't we go home?"

"I'm waiting for the autopsy report."

"It could be hours and you look like you're about ready to pass out."

Charlie smiles at her, appreciating her concern. "I should stay."

She sits on the desk next to her. "Charlie, it's late and there's nothing for you to do here."

Charlie sighs. "You're right."

Joey puts her hand on her shoulder, "Come on, I'll take you home." She smiles at Charlie's expression. "You don't have to ask Charlie, of course I'll stay."

"I'm not up to anything tonight."

"Charlie, I know it seems we can't be in bed lately without having sex, but I promise you, I'll be on my best behaviour." She grins cheekily, "Unless of course you change your mind and make the first move."

Charlie chuckles, "Typical, leave it all up to me."

"Hey, I'm the one doing all the cooking, I can't be expected to do all the work," she says with feigned indignation. She frowns at the look that passed over Charlie's face. "You have a problem with my cooking?"

"Definitely not, it's much better than anything I can come up with."

"Then what?"

"It feels weird you cooking when," Charlie shrugs.

"When I don't actually live there," Joey finishes. "Charlie, I love to cook and at least you and Ruby appreciate it, unlike that ungrateful bunch at home who just wolf it down."

"Before you came here, I think Georgie practically lived in the diner when she wasn't at work."

"She knows what an oven is, she's just never gotten the whole concept of buying the food and then cooking it," she jokes.

"Well, I do appreciate it."

"Oh, how much do you appreciate it," she asks with a suggestive grin.

"So much so that I'll let you keep doing all the cooking."

Joey frowns, "That's not exactly what I was after."

Charlie stands in front of her, brushing her lips over hers. "It's all you're getting tonight," she reminds her.

Joey mumbles under her breath as she follows Charlie out.

* * *

"Charlie, your brekkies getting cold," Joey says the next morning as they grab a quick bite at the diner on the way to work.

"Huh?" she stares at her food blankly.

"Hogan would have called if the autopsy report was in, so you might as well eat up because we're not leaving here until you do." Charlie looks up, frowning. "Have you heard a word I've said?"

Charlie shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night."

"I know Charlie, I was there."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise Charlie, I just wish you'd stop worrying so much, because there is nothing we can do until the report is in."

Charlie smiles wryly, knowing she was right. "How do you intend to stop me walking out that door right now, handcuff me to the table?"

"If I have to," she says in a very serious voice. "This could be a very long day Charlie, so you need to eat to keep up your strength."

"You would really handcuff me?" she asks in surprise.

"Try leaving if you want to find out." Letting Charlie think that over, Joey returns to her own food.

Charlie watches Joey for a moment, weighing up the possibility that she would indeed handcuff her. Not willing to put it to the test, she starts in on her own, now slightly cold food, missing the smile on Joey's face.

* * *

Rushing home, Charlie strips out of her coffee stained uniform, silently cursing the clumsy woman who had spilled coffee all over her. Deciding to have a quick shower to avoid smelling like stale coffee all day, she steps into the shower, the pounding water over her masking the sound of the jiggling of the lock at the back door.

* * *

"Where's Charlie?" Watson asks as soon as Joey entered the station.

"She met a coffee cup that disagreed with her."

"Yours or someone else's?"

"Someone else's. She's gone home to change."

"Damn."

"What is it?"

"You're not going to believe this, but we just got a report of another body being found."

"Shit, you're kidding!"

"A couple of hikers stumbled over a grave in the bush. It looks like some of the wildlife had started to uncover it."

"God, this place is like murder central," she mutters. "Male or female?"

"Female and that's all we know because the hikers didn't want to get too close."

"Is Graves here?"

"She's contacting the M.E. and crime scene guys."

"Ok, we'll go and check it out. Can you let Charlie know when she arrives?"

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not Georgie. It's your first day back and you're not going traipsing through the bush to look at a dead body." She glares at her sister, daring her to argue. "I'll pull rank if I have to Snr Constable."

"Yeah, you would to you little shit," she concedes. She scowls when her sister coughs. "Sorry, that should be Det. Sgt Little Shit, ma'am."

"That's better," grins Joey. "Seriously Georgie, take it easy." Watson nods. "Ok, is there someone here who knows where we're going?"

"Hogan knows the area."

"Fine, he can come with us. I take it O'Malley's autopsy report is not in?"

"Just got off the phone with the M.E.; he won't be starting the autopsy until this afternoon," Graves says as she joins them.

"Did he give a reason to why he's taken this long?"

"He had a family emergency when he got back to his office from the scene yesterday and with no other M.E. in the area, he's going to be busy this morning with us at the new crime scene."

Joey sighs, rubbing her brow. "Any word on O'Malley's sister?"

"When the uniforms informed O'Malley's parents last night, they were unaware their daughter had even quit her job. They did give the uniforms a few names of friends who may know where she is."

"Ok, let's just go and check on this body for now."

Watson watches them leave, wondering who the unfortunate victim was.

* * *

Putting her clean uniform on, Charlie heads for the front door when a hand clasps her mouth from behind and a strong arm wraps around her chest, her eyes growing wide with fear and shock when she sees the knife in his hand. "You're mine Charlie and I'm not letting you go," Angelo says, as he drags her toward her bedroom.

Forcing her onto the bed, he climbs on top of her. "Angelo, get off me," she screams when he finally removes his hand.

Raising his hand, he slaps her hard across the face. "Shut up bitch." Removing her belt, he curses when her handcuffs fall to the floor. "Fuck." Deciding not to move off her, he uses her belt instead, to bind her hands to the bed head while she lies stunned. Ripping her shirt open, he admires the view. "These are mine Charlie," he says, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples hard through the lacy material, feeling himself growing hard as he then slices through her bra.

"Angelo, stop." Charlie struggles against his weight, feeling nauseous at the feel of his erection against her stomach as he leans over her, his breath on her face.

"You used to love fucking me Charlie and you will again." Angelo feels himself getting even harder at the fear in her eyes. Holding the knife where she could see it, he moves to her side, his free hand slowly unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, sliding his hand inside, cupping her sex, his finger caressing her without entering. "No, I'm not going to finger you, that's what she does, I'm going to fuck you properly, make you beg for my cock again."

"Angelo, please don't do this," she pleads as he slides her pants down her legs.

"What made you think you could leave me," using his knife to cut away her knickers, removing the last remaining barrier to him. "We belong together Charlie."

"No we don't!"

"Of course we do." Freeing his erection, Angelo moves between her legs, his cock harder than ever. "How could you fuck her Charlie?"

"Because I love her!"

Infuriated, he slaps her again, this time splitting her lip. "You're mine Charlie, no one else can ever have you,"

"Well Joey has, over and over, every night and every morning," Charlie taunts him, no longer willing to give him the satisfaction of her fear.

"God damn you Charlie," he cries out in anger, slapping her again, "What has that bitch done to you?"

"She's showed me what love really is," despite her situation, Charlie is more confident than she's ever been, her love for Joey giving her the strength. "I hate you Angelo!"

"Don't say that!"

"Joey makes me feel alive, feel things I've never felt before."

"You can't love her!"

"I do love her," she yells at him, "I love her more than I've ever loved anyone."

Humiliated when his erection starts to soften, Angelo stands up, pacing furiously.

* * *

Graves, Joey and Hogan stand back from the grave as the body is slowly revealed by the M.E. and crime scene techs. A gasp escapes Hogan as her face is revealed.

"You know her?" Joey asks gently.

"Not personally, but I worked on her disappearance. That's Annie Campbell," Hogan says moments before there was the sound of another officer vomiting. "His daughter went to school with her," he explains.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"She was nearly 15 when she went missing over two years ago. On the morning that she disappeared, she had told her brother that she was going to be staying at a friend's after school."

"A friend's, huh. I used that excuse myself when I was doing something I didn't want anyone to know about."

Hogan nods in agreement. "The friend she was supposed to have been staying with finally admitted that Annie was going to meet someone she'd met on the internet."

"Shit," Graves mutters.

"Anything found on her computer?"

"The usual stuff you'd find on a teenage girls computer, emails from friends, an application to an ad asking for models, fashion sites, that sort of thing."

At the mention of the ad asking for models, Joey and Graves look at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"If she had met someone, she deleted any emails and cleared out her history," Hogan finishes.

"Any chance the computer is still in evidence?"

"Nothing was found to link it to her disappearance, so it was returned to her brother."

"Damn."

Hogan glances between the both of them. "You know something about this, don't you?"

"There have been other cases of young girls answering ads asking for models, only when they turn up at the scheduled location, they're taken and auctioned off."

"Auctioned," he starts to say, before realising what Joey had meant. "Oh god," his face going white.

"Take a short walk Hogan, get some space from here," she suggests. He nods, turning his back on the scene.

Joey turns her attention back to the M.E. "Doc, what can you tell us?"

"You don't expect much do you detective?"

"We have two bodies in as many days doc, my patience is limited."

Shining a light into the dead eyes of Annie, the M.E. sighs. "There's evidence of petechial haemorrhage, suggesting asphyxiation of some kind and that's all I'm willing to say until the autopsy and before you ask, I called in a favour and had a colleague start on O'Malley's autopsy. You should have the results before lunch."

"Thanks doc."

"You can run along now, you're not needed here," he says distractedly as he supervises the careful excavation of the body.

"I think we've been dismissed Joey," Graves nudges her.

Grunting, Joey indicates to Hogan they were going. "Are you ok to stay and oversee?"

"I'll be fine detective."

"We'll see you back at the station."

"If she was abducted as part of the ring, do you think Angelo or Martha killed her, or a buyer or client?" Graves asks as soon as they were alone.

"Whoever killed her, it still all ties back to Angelo and Martha." Joey spares a glance behind her for the girl killed before she'd had a chance to live. "We'll get them for you Annie," she promises.

* * *

"It wasn't meant to be like this," Angelo mutters as he paces, waving the knife around in his agitation. "Robbo was supposed to get rid of that brat of yours and then it was just going to be the two of us."

Charlie stares at him in horrified realisation. "You bastard, you wanted Robbo to hurt my daughter!"

"That little bitch was getting in the way. I told him he could have as much fun with her as he wanted, as long as he killed her in the end," he says dismissively, still pissed that Robbo had failed, but pleased that no one, not even Martha, had suspected that he had put him up to it. "Of course the stupid fuck had to attack her in the day, right when that fucking dyke cunt was about."

"You're a monster!"

"I'm not a monster."

"You did kill Trevor, didn't you?" She asks suddenly.

"Not alone," he admits absently.

"Who was with you?"

* * *

Staring at her mobile in frustration when Charlie doesn't pick up, Joey calls the station instead. "Hey Georgie, is Charlie there, she's not answering her phone."

"She hasn't come in yet."

"She should have been there by now."

"You want me to check on her?"

"No, Graves and I are closer to her place."

"You think something's happened?" Graves asks once Joey had hung up.

"It's not like her to not answer her phone, especially when she's supposed to be on duty."

* * *

"Sorry, babe, I can't tell you that." He walks back over to the bed, once again admiring her body. "We're going to make love now Charlie, just like old times and you're going to scream out my name, just like old times."

"I used to fake it Angelo," she says spitefully, "Just to get it over with and even before I realised I was in love with Joey, I was imagining it was her who was fucking me the entire time you were inside me."

"You fucking whore," he screeches.

"You may be about to rape me Angelo..."

"It's not rape," he interrupts her angrily. "We love each other."

"Call it what you will Angelo, but the only thing I will ever feel, is hate and disgust for you."

He holds the knife in front of her eyes. "You will love me again Charlie or that whore and your brat will feel this knife slicing into them."

"You're a coward."

"And you're a stupid cunt who is about to get the fucking of her life." Feeling his erection return at the thought of all the things he was going to do to her, he starts to move over her.

* * *

_Next Chapter, Charlie and Joey deal with the aftermath of the attack._


	74. Chapter 74

Praying he was too angry to have noticed that she had worked the belt binding her hands loose, Charlie waits until he is leaning over her, raking her nails down his face. When he rears back in pain and shock, she brings her knee up hard, catching him flush in the groin. Howling in agony, Angelo clutches his wounded manhood as he falls away from her, his cries of pain cut off when she punches him, sending him falling off the bed. Not waiting to see if he was recovering, she bolts from the bed in only the remnants of her tattered work shirt, flying out the front door, screaming in shock when she runs into the arms of someone.

"Get off me," she yells.

"Charlie, it's me."

Hearing Joey's voice, her resolves weakens and she collapses into her arms.

"Graves, check it out," she orders, holding her trembling girlfriend in her arms. "Oh god Charlie, you're freezing." She leads her back inside.

"No Joey, he's still here."

"It's ok Charlie, Graves will handle him. It's cold out and you're kind of naked," she says gently, taking the rug draped over the back of the couch, wrapping it around her. "Shhh," she whispers, holding her close. "It's over baby, it's over," she reassures her, stroking her back gently. "It's over. Charlie, did he," she starts, her voice cracking. "Did he rape you?"

"No, but he tried to."

Joey looks over Charlie's shoulder when Graves returns. "I'm sorry guys, by the time I followed him out the window, he'd gotten into his car and taken off."

"He's going to come back," Charlie says with a quavery voice.

Joey steps back a little, cupping Charlie's chin, raising her head until she could gaze into her eyes. "I will never let him hurt you ever again Charlie."

Seeing the determination in Joey's eyes, Charlie nods. "I'm scared though Joey."

"You and Ruby are moving in with us."

"I can't do that."

"I will do whatever I can to protect you, but as long as Angelo is out there, you're in danger and at least at our place, we can make sure that no one is ever left alone."

"I need to get some things."

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm ok."

Joey raises her hand, gently caressing Charlie's face, being careful of the bruises there. "We're going to have you checked out at the hospital Charlie. We also need to have you processed," she says, slipping into cop mode.

Hearing the change in Joey's tone gets through to Charlie, who nods. "I have his skin under my nails, there should be enough for DNA."

Joey kisses her forehead, whispering words of love and encouragement.

"I'll call Dex, have him pick up Ruby," Graves offers, "Then I'll pack a bag of things for the two of you."

Charlie turns to look at her, "Thank you Graves."

"Graves, are you going to be ok here on your own?"

"I'll be fine. I doubt he'll be back anytime soon and I've already called for crime scene and backup, they should be here shortly."

Feeling Charlie shivering in her arms, Joey holds her close again. "Graves, can you grab a change of clothes for her to change into at the hospital."

"Of course." She heads back into Charlie's room.

"Joey, I'm cold."

"I know you are, but until you're processed, we can't let you shower or dress." Joey sighs, "I don't want to play the cop Charlie but we need to do this by the book."

Charlie nods reluctantly, dreading the thought that everyone was going to know what had nearly happened to her.

Once Graves had returned with a change of clothes, Joey led Charlie out to her car, closing the door behind her just as two squad cars screeched to a halt. Sparing a minute to fill the officers in, she gets into the car beside Charlie. Taking her hand, she raises it to her lips. "We'll get the bastard."

Charlie smiles back weakly, holding the rug tightly around her as the car lurches forward.

* * *

Having held Charlie's hand through the entire examination and evidence processing, Joey stays close while she dresses. "I need to get the stench of him off me."

Joey embraces her from behind. "I'll run a nice warm bath for you to soak in as soon as we get home."

Charlie leans back against her. "He's a monster Joey. He had Robbo attack my little girl."

"What!"

"He wanted it to be just the two of us."

"I'll kill him," Joey fumes.

"Joey, please," she turns in her arms to face her. "I want to hurt him to, but I don't want you risking your freedom or life by doing something stupid."

Joey takes a calming breath. "I promise that when I arrest him, he'll have all his limbs and extremities intact." Charlie frowns, before Joey adds. "Without bruises or anything that a lawyer could use to get his sorry arse off on a technicality, unless of course it was unavoidable if he resists arrest."

"He needs to pay Joey."

"And he will."

"Joey, he killed Trevor."

"He actually said that," Joey says in surprise.

Charlie closes her eyes, shaking her head. "Not in so many words. I accused him and he said, not alone."

"Even if he didn't pull the trigger, if he was there, he's gone."

"It's only my word Joey and even if I was on duty at the time, it's not enough."

"We'll find a way to place him and his partner there and the gun in one of their hands."

"You know who the partner is, don't you."

"Charlie, I promise, tomorrow I'll tell you what I know about Angelo."

"Why not now?"

"Because pretty soon it's going to hit you how close to being raped you were." She cups her cheek gently. "Tomorrow Charlie, right now, I'm taking you home, where you can clean up and then I'm going to hold you in my arms for the rest of the night."

"It's not even evening Joey."

Joey smiles, "It doesn't matter. Charlie, let's just go home."

"I want to give my statement first."

"You don't need to do that today Charlie."

"I want to."

Joey sighs, "Ok, but we do it here."

"Why not at the station?"

"Because that is the last place you need to be. It's here or it's tomorrow."

Realising Joey wasn't going to budge on it, she agrees.

* * *

"Martha, we have a problem, Angelo's gone."

"No shit, he just tried to rape Charlie," Martha rages at Hugo.

"Fuck, I guess now I know why the cops are everywhere."

"We could have an even bigger problem. Georgie said that Charlie had scratched him, which means now they'll have DNA."

"So what, they already know he attacked Charlie."

"You're not getting it Hugo, they found the girl."

"What girl?"

Cursing when she remembers that he didn't know, she tells him about Annie.

"Shit," Hugo mutters. "Martha, the cases don't look connected so they have no reason to compare the DNA found on her to what they get from Charlie."

"I hope you're right, because Georgie had already told me that they suspected that those girls on the Maru were to be used as sex slaves and chances are that Joey will eventually put two and two together and realise that a missing teenage girl who shows signs of long term sexual abuse is somehow connected to them and the last thing we need is to have them linking Angelo to it all."

"Fuck. Isn't it too risky to keep the rendezvous now?"

"We don't have a choice. We just have to hope it takes the cops a while to connect it all, but one thing is for sure, once we make the deal, we have to close down the operation and move it elsewhere." She rubs her brow, "I just wish I knew how the hell Angelo got past them."

"Indi." Martha frowns. "Angelo offered her to them and while they were both having sex with her, he took off."

"Fuck, I'm surrounded by incompetent fucks ruled by their dicks. Find him, because if Angelo is caught, he'll go straight to jail and he won't get bail again." She smashes a glass against the far wall. "That weak fuck with sing like a fucking canary if he's caught."

"I already have a couple of guys out there looking for him but we can't make it too obvious if the place is going to be crawling with cops now."

Martha takes a deep breath, trying to contain her fury. "Where's Indi now?"

"I have her tied up in the back of my car."

"Get rid of her and do it personally."

"What!"

"You heard me." She stares him down. "It's time you proved yourself Hugo, get rid of that fucking little whore."

Hugo hesitates, before reluctantly nodding and heading toward the door.

"Hugo," she calls out, "Make sure the guys understand what will happen if they don't find Angelo or if they draw any attention to us."

Martha slumps against the bar the moment Hugo was gone, her head in her hands as the door opens. "We're closed," she yells out, without looking.

"Even for me?"

"Shit, I wasn't expecting you."

"Obviously."

* * *

While Charlie soaks in the bath, Joey discusses things with Graves and her sister.

"Every cop is out there looking Joey and as soon as we fill you in, we'll be back out there with them."

"No Georgie. You've done enough for today, you're staying here."

Too tired to argue, Watson nods.

"I can't believe Rosey would be so stupid to attack Charlie like that," says Graves.

"The guy has lost it big time," Joey mutters. "Charlie had changed the locks to her place not long after she ended it with him, so how did he get in?"

"We found marks on the back door where he'd jimmied the lock," Graves informs them. "Most of the neighbours were at work, but we have one who saw Rosey climbing out the window and two others recognised his car as it sped away, in the opposite direction to his place."

Watson frowns. "He's been laying low the past few days, so how did he know Charlie would be alone?"

"Maybe he didn't and he just followed her home." Joey shrugs, "Who knows how his twisted mind works."

"No one seems to have seen him or Indi outside his place since he was bailed out," Graves says. "When we went around there, there was no sign of Indi, but it looked like they may have had company."

"Company?"

"The neighbour next door said she'd seen at least two men through the windows."

Joey sits back in her seat. "Probably babysitters to keep him out of trouble."

"Well they suck," Watson mutters. "If I hire someone to look after my kid, they better bloody do their job."

"Where do you think Indi is?" Graves asks, more out of concern for her husband's feelings than her own.

"She could be meeting up with Rosey or with whoever these other guys were. Georgie, any news on the autopsies?"

"O'Malley's autopsy was still being done last I heard, but with two bodies and an attempted rape in two days, they're rushed off their feet. We won't get any reports until tomorrow now," she answers. "Joey, how is Charlie doing?"

"She's pretty banged up and even after giving her statement at the hospital, I don't think it's really hit her just yet. You know that Rosey arranged for Robbo to rape and murder Ruby."

"That psycho fucker is dead." Both Watson and Joey stare in surprise at Graves. "What?"

Joey grins, "Oh look Georgie, our little girl is all grown up."

Watson chuckles at the look of outrage on Graves' face.

Joey cocks her head, "Shit, that sounds like Dex's car, he must be back with Ruby."

"How did Dex manage to keep Ruby away for so long?" Watson asks Graves.

"You know Dex, he has his ways, though if I were you Joey, I'd warn Charlie before Ruby goes barging in."

"Good idea."

* * *

"I thought Ruby would never go to sleep," Charlie says as she lies snuggled in Joey's arms.

Joey thinks back to the way that Ruby had held onto Charlie as if her life depended on it. "I thought she'd be permanently latched onto you."

"I just hope she doesn't start having nightmares again."

"We're here for her Charlie and everyone in this house is here for you."

"I'm ok Joey." She props herself up on her elbow. "You can stop staring at me like I'm going to break."

"I hate seeing you hurt."

"I can handle some bruises as long as I'm alive to be with my daughter and you." She leans down, capturing Joey's mouth, ignoring the pain of her split lip.

"Charlie, we shouldn't."

"Why not?" she says against her mouth, her kisses growing frantic.

"Because you're not ready."

"I am ready, I want you so much Joey." She rears up, her hands starting to remove her nightgown. "I want to feel loved."

"Charlie," Joey says, grabbing Charlie's nightgown and pulling it back down. She raises her hand, gently caressing her face, she kisses her tenderly, avoiding her split lip. "I love you Charlie, but having sex right now is not what you need."

The concern and love she sees in those soulful brown eyes brings Charlie undone. "Oh god, Joey, he nearly raped me."

She pulls Charlie's trembling body into her arms, "It's ok, baby, let it all out."

* * *

She holds onto Charlie as she cries, whispering words of love.

"I feel so weak," Charlie says, her tears finally drying.

"You are not weak Charlie." She kisses the top of head. "I am so proud of you Charlie."

"You are?" she raises her head from Joey's chest in surprise.

"You distracted him, prevented him from raping you while you freed yourself. That took guts Charlie, to provoke him like you did." She caresses Charlie's bruised face gently. "Even when he was hitting you, you didn't give up. It was both incredibly brave and strong what you did Charlie."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I could have lost you Charlie," her voice breaking. "And I couldn't bare that."

Charlie kisses her lips softly. "I never want to lose you either Joey. It was our love that got me through this but I still felt so helpless at times."

"If anyone understands what it's like to feel helpless, it's me."

"Your childhood?"

"My mum started in on me before my fifth birthday."

* * *

This time, Charlie holds Joey as she finally reveals to her the years of abuse at the hands of her mother and later, what her mother's boyfriend had done to her.

"God," Charlie squeezes her eyes shut at the thought of a child enduring that. "I knew that you were abused, but I had no idea it was that bad."

"I kept it inside until one day I just broke down in front of my foster mother. I never even told my sister until recently."

"I promise Joey, if I'm having trouble, I'll talk to you."

"It doesn't have to be with me Charlie if you need to talk to someone else, and I know it's not easy, but it does help to let it out." She smiles wryly, "I only wish I'd figured that out earlier."

"You are an amazing woman Joey, to have survived that and become the woman you are today." She kisses her again. "And I understand more now, why you find it so hard to be open about things."

"Charlie, I'd like to promise you that I will always be open with you, but I'm not sure if it is a promise I could keep."

"It really is ok Joey, just knowing that you are willing to be as open as you can be." She smiles shyly, "So sex is out tonight?"

Joey chuckles, "I just want to hold you tonight Charlie."

Charlie snuggles closer. "That's all I want to."

"I love you so much Charlie."

"Good, because you are the love of my life Joey," she murmurs, her eye lids suddenly becoming heavier as the day catches up with her.

Thinking of her love for Riley, Joey looks down at the now sleeping Charlie. "Riley, I will always love you and you were right that day, as much as I loved and adored you, you were never the other half of my soul but I have found her Riley and you'd like her." Knowing her heart had finally healed, Joey brushes a strand of hair from Charlie's face, "And you are the love of my life Charlie," Joey whispers.

* * *

_Next Chapter, Charlie learns the truth._


	75. Chapter 75

Keeping her eyes closed, Charlie snuggles closer to the comforting warmth of Joey beneath her head, frowning when she feels a weight pressed against her back. She raises her head, finding Joey's eyes on her. "Ruby had a nightmare that you were murdered," whispers Joey. "She just needed the comfort of knowing you were ok to get to sleep."

"I didn't even hear her come in."

"Considering the ordeal you went through yesterday, it's not surprising you slept so heavily. Go back to sleep."

Her eyelids still feeling heavy, Charlie closes her eyes, the soothing beat of Joey's heart beneath her head bringing sleep quickly.

* * *

Waking a few hours later, Charlie notices straight away that she was now alone in bed with Joey. Opening her eyes a crack, she grins at the sight in front of her. Raising her head, she has a quick look to see that Joey was still sleeping. Keeping her touch light, she gives a soft tug on Joey's top, further exposing the breast that had been in her line of sight.

Joey wakes up to a pleasant tingling sensation. Looking down, she finds Charlie smiling up at her as she sucks the nipple into her mouth. "Jesus Charlie," she moans, gasping when she feels Charlie's teeth lightly graze her nipple.

Grinning, Charlie moves her attention to Joey's mouth, their lips meeting in a long, languid kiss that left both gasping for breath when they were finally forced to break.

"Your lip," Joey murmurs.

"Is fine." She runs her hand gently down Joey's cheek. "Make love to me Joey."

"Are you sure?"

"It feels right this morning."

Joey grins, flipping Charlie onto her back and moving over her. "Charlie, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, damn it," her impatience making Joey chuckle.

Leaning down, she brushes her lips over Charlie's, lingering a little longer the next time before pulling her head back. "I just thought of something."

"Now!" Charlie stares at her incredulously.

"My door doesn't have a lock."

"Then they're going to get an eyeful if they barge in," she cups her hand around the back of Joey's neck, "Now shut up and make love to me." She curses when Joey resists having her head pulled down.

Joey smiles down at her gently, "We do this my way Charlie. Slow," she kisses her softly, "Tender," the trail of her feather light kisses as she moves downward, driving Charlie wild "and with love." Charlie groans when she feels her nipple disappear into Joey's mouth.

Charlie closes her eyes, her body revelling in Joey's tender ministrations, marvelling at how much love and tenderness Joey put into each stroke and kiss on her breasts, amazed at the feelings such tenderness elicited. Her eyes fly open in surprise when the incredible sensations and emotions become too much, her back arching as she climaxes without Joey having entered her.

"Oh god," she groans, collapsing back onto the bed as Joey's mouth finds hers again. She moans against the tenderness of Joey's lips on hers, their lips the only contact as Joey moves her weight off her.

Joey continues to kiss her gently, her hand making light patterns across Charlie's skin. Feeling that Charlie was completely relaxed, she slowly moved her hand downwards, her hand pausing over Charlie's sex when she feels her flinch against her touch.

"Charlie?" She asks for permission to continue.

Charlie gazes into the soulful brown eyes, her brief fear at the memories of yesterday lost as she drowns in the love she sees there. "It's ok now Joey, I want you inside me."

Keeping her gaze on Charlie's, Joey enters her slowly, relaxing when Charlie closes her eyes and starts to raise her hips against her hand. Capturing Charlie's mouth again, she keeps her thrusts gentle, bringing Charlie again and again before she cries out one last time.

"Enough," she pleads, her chest heaving hard as she tries to catch her breath.

"How are you feeling?" Joey asks softly.

Rolling so she could snuggle against Joey, she sighs contentedly as a blissful tiredness washes over her. "Like I'm the most loved person in the world," she says dreamily. "Being with you feels so natural and right, as if this is where I was always meant to be."

"I feel the same way."

"I suppose we really should be getting ready for work though."

"No, you're going to get some more rest, then we're going to have some breakfast, then we're going to shower and then we are staying home."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes. Charlie, you're taking the day off."

"I can't just sit at home."

"You can't be involved in the investigation and we can go for a walk later if you want, but we are going nowhere near the station today."

"Then can we just stay in bed?"

"If that's what you want."

"And can you tell me what you know?"

"Everything I am able to tell you."

"Ok then, I'm just going to rest my eyes for a minute."

Joey smirks when she hears the gentle breathing that indicated she was asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Charlie rolls onto her back, stretching, her body still feeling the after affects of their lovemaking. She smiles when Joey enters with a tray, the aroma of coffee making her mouth water. "Oh god, coffee, please," she sits up, holding her hand out.

Chuckling at her desperation, Joey hands the mug to her.

Sighing happily after the first sip, she smiles wryly. "Sorry, this is probably the latest I've ever had my morning coffee."

"It's not that far from noon."

"You're kidding!"

"I guess I'm just so damn good," she teases, climbing onto the bed beside her.

"And up yourself."

Joey brushes her lips over Charlie's. "You were the one begging me to stop."

"I concede to your expertise." Their lips meeting in a slow kiss. "God, if we're not careful, it'll start all over again," Charlie murmurs.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I can barely walk now," Charlie jokes.

"Again I ask, is that a bad thing?"

"You're not going to distract me Joey."

Joey sighs, settling back against the headboard. "First though, I've been on the phone to Georgie and Graves while you slept; the autopsies are back in on both bodies. O'Malley was killed the day he was last seen. He was dead before he went into the water and the M.E. believes the blunt force trauma was inconsistent with rocks, but because there was so much other damage caused by the fall, a good attorney could argue he had hit a rock on the way down and that's what killed him before he hit the water."

"Shit."

"He's ruling it inconclusive at the moment."

"Shit."

"There is some good news though. O'Malley's sister was found at a friend's place. She lied because she was scared. Rosetta had turned up on her doorstep and told her what he would do to her if she didn't do as she was told." She paused. "And then he demonstrated by tearing her clothes off and threatening to rape her."

Charlie squeezes her eyes shut. "Is she prepared to make a statement?"

"He was a cop here, so she refuses to come back, but she gave the officers where she was a statement. She also gave them an affidavit that her brother had left in her safe keeping should something happen to him."

"What sort of affidavit?"

"It was dated the day after Moreland's murder. Rosetta had found out about O'Malley's gambling debts and offered to help him out. They were friends, so he accepted, then before he knew it, Rosetta was calling in a favour, then another and then another."

"What sort of favours?"

"He covered for Rosetta on shift when he needed to be elsewhere."

"Like the night Trevor was killed," she guesses.

"He dropped Rosetta off just down the road from where the murder took place. When the call came in later, he realised what Rosetta had done."

"I don't suppose he saw anyone else there?"

"No."

"Who is working with Angelo, Joey?"

She takes a breath before revealing the name. Rather than be shocked that Martha was involved, Charlie just shakes her head, willing to believe her sister was capable of anything. "We still don't know who pulled the trigger."

"If we can place Martha there with him, they both go down for murder. O'Malley also mentioned his suspicions that Jack Holden's death wasn't an accident."

She looks at Joey, "You always suspected that it was deliberate, why?"

"That's one of the things I can't go into just yet, but with the affidavit and the sister's statement, we can still try to prove O'Malley was murdered, despite the inconclusive autopsy."

"What about Annie?" closing her eyes as she says the name, still unable to believe that she had met such a grisly end.

"Charlie?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry, I was just thinking of Annie. She was never friends with Ruby but I still saw her around town all the time so it's still a shock."

"Unfortunately there are some sick bastards around. The M.E. can't place her death accurately, only that it was sometime in the last couple of months. She had been badly beaten and raped."

Charlie looks away as Joey continues.

"She died of asphyxiation, most likely due to a pillow or something being held over her face. Semen was found on her body but it was too degraded to get DNA, however," Charlie looks back at her with interest, "the M.E. found some still viable DNA inside her, but so far there's no match."

"Fuck."

"We just need a suspect and then we can link him to her murder. There was also evidence of long term abuse."

"Oh god," Charlie brushes away a tear. "All this time I expected her to either have been dead or run off with some guy, but not this."

"No one ever wants to think that this could happen Charlie."

"Where do you think she's been all this time?"

"Charlie, this is still an ongoing investigation, so I can only tell you what I'm able to."

Charlie listens with growing horror as Joey reveals the extent of their crimes. When Joey finally stops, Charlie takes a moment to recover from hearing the sordid details, memories of the dead girls on board the Maru, the death of the crewwoman and the lost crew flashing through her mind.

"How could anyone use underage girls as prostitutes," she shakes her head in disgust and disbelief as she thinks of all the other girls like Annie.

"We know they keep some around to use as prostitutes in brothels, but others are sold to individual buyers or groups for their own use."

"Oh god," Charlie covers her mouth, feeling nauseous.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Charlie shakes her head.

"We also suspect that they provide the girls for an online porn site, or more likely, they film the girls and then sell the videos to the sites."

"Can't they shut it down?"

"It's not that easy Charlie. The people behind these sites cover their tracks, make it hard to locate where the site is even originating from and by the time it's found, it's gone and another site starts up somewhere else."

"Was Annie featured in any?" She asks in a soft voice.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Do you think Angelo did that to Annie?"

"I don't know if he actually killed her but if she was a part of the ring, then he and Martha are just as responsible for her death."

Charlie closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she looks at Joey. "And Martha really drugged you?"

"We thought she'd try something with one of us and I didn't want Graves in that position, so I made sure I was the one who was seen out and alone. And the second time was part bad judgement on my part and part believing I could get something out of her, but that was never going to happen."

Charlie leans over, pressing her lips against Joey's.

"What was that for?"

"Being forced to sleep with that bitch and for nearly losing you."

"I don't blame you for being jealous after Martha blurted it out like she did. I just wish I could have told you the truth earlier."

"I understand the position you've been in Joey."

"I still hated keeping it from you."

"It's ok Joey. So if they blackmail people who can be a benefit to them, is there anyone local that I should know about?"

"There is one council member who we know has been blackmailed into approving planning permits."

"What about my officers?"

"O'Malley, Moreland."

"Trevor!" Charlie cries out in shock.

"He was dirty Charlie."

"OMG, I just remembered something that Angelo told me, only I didn't think he was serious. Just after you'd interviewed us, he said that if any cop was dirty, it was Trevor and he thought you'd just made up the bit about a notebook."

"The notebook is real. It was a record of payoffs Moreland had received. Unfortunately, he only listed dates, times and amounts, no names. He did however list cops he thought were in on it as well. I think in the end though, he was seeing things that weren't there because we've actually cleared most of those who were listed."

"Do you think that's why he was killed?"

"He kept the record for some reason, maybe he tried to blackmail them or they were scared he was going to blab."

"I was on the list, wasn't I?"

Joey nods, "And my sister."

"I suppose being engaged to Angelo made me suspicious, but suspecting Georgie is absolutely ridiculous. And the others?"

"They will be picked up the moment Rosetta and Martha are arrested."

"I don't like the idea of knowing there are corrupt cops in my station."

"Neither do I. Cops like Angelo and the others are the enemy in our midst, their actions endanger us all and all that we believe in."

"When you first arrived, I thought you were the enemy, yet here I am," she leans over, her lips finding Joey's again. "Completely and utterly in love with you."

"I certainly never expected to find love when I came here."

"Joey, there is one thing I really want to know. How do you even know all this?" Joey just shakes her head. "And you can't tell me any more than that, can you?" Joey shakes her head again. "Not even how you got Trevor's notebook?"

Joey smiles, "You can keep asking but until the arrests are made, I really can't give you any more details."

"Fair enough. It's going to drive me nuts, but I understand."

"You do understand why I kept my knowledge of Martha and Rosetta from you, don't you?"

"I know that it's necessary to keep some investigations under wraps, even from other cops and I think if you had told me earlier about these two, I may have lost it totally and gone after them myself." She smiles wryly, "That's what you were worried about, wasn't it?"

"It was a lot for you to take in."

"I'm still not sure if I have taken it in."

"I wanted to trust you Charlie, but when it comes to reactions, especially when there are children involved, I just," she shrugs helplessly.

"You did the right thing by keeping it from me Joey. I may have been having stronger doubts about Angelo, but until I saw for myself yesterday the monster he truly was, I may still have found reasons to deny the truth." Charlie narrows her eyes, "There's something else, isn't there?"

Joey closes her eyes, nodding. "It's personal this time."

"You don't have to tell me."

"If we are to be together, it's something that you need to know. It's about Harley."

* * *

Charlie leans over the loo, emptying the rest of her stomach as Joey holds her hair out of the way.

"Oh god," she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Come on, let's get you up off the floor."

"I'm sorry, everything just suddenly hit me."

"It's ok, it was a lot for you to deal with." She leads Charlie back to her room, gently laying her down on the bed, climbing in behind her, holding her close to her as she drags the covers over them.

Charlie clutches at Joey's arm around her middle. "Please don't let go."

"I won't," Joey promises, her heart breaking at the pain in Charlie's voice. She kisses the back of Charlie's shoulder, "I'll never let you go."

"My god Joey," she says after a few minutes of silence, "She's Angelo's daughter."

"No, Harley was Riley's daughter and she's my daughter; never his."

"Does Harley know?"

"Only that he was a bad man. No one knows except my family, Graves and Dex."

"Dex?"

"Graves needed to know everything, including the reasons why I hated Rosetta and I couldn't expect her to keep it from Dex." She chuckles, "Actually, she can't really keep anything from him."

"Should you have been involved in the investigation, considering your personal connection?"

"I've conducted this investigation the way I've done every other."

Charlie rolls over so they were face-to-face. "Can you really say you haven't been influenced?"

"Maybe I hate Rosey more than any other suspect I've ever had, but I haven't done anything differently to any other case and Graves has been right by my side to make sure everything is done the right way. Charlie, believe me, I will do nothing to jeopardise this case."

Charlie nods. "Riley must have been a strong woman to have been able to get through the pregnancy and choose to raise her."

"Riley never held the way she was conceived against her. Her eyes always lit up whenever she was around Harley and she only ever saw herself in our daughter." Joey smiles, "She used to joke that Harley was more like me than her."

"I don't know what Riley was like, but Harley's so much like you in attitude, I can tell she is your daughter."

"I would have told you earlier, but she's my little girl, I couldn't..." Charlie places a fingertip to her lips, silencing her.

"Joey, I'd do the same to protect Ruby. I just wish I'd seen the truth about Angelo earlier."

"He's been at this for a long time and has fooled everyone."

"He fooled me Joey, I shared a bed with him, had him inside my body, yet he fooled me."

"Charlie, you loved him."

"And I allowed it to blind me."

"I know I made a bid deal of that Charlie, but guys like Rosetta are masters at fooling people into seeing them as someone different and you haven't let your former feelings prevent you from doing your job."

"I let it interfere in yours, I even called your supervisor."

Joey grins, "I'll let you in on something Charlie, complaints to my supervisor are common when I'm investigating, especially from other cops working on the case. When it comes to the job, I expect people to do it and I'm not subtle in my criticism."

Charlie snorts, "I felt that first hand."

"It's just the way I work Charlie, I'm not fussed about who I piss off to get the job done but it doesn't mean that I don't respect the people I work with, I'm just quicker on the criticism than the praise."

"I guess now though, it's just so easy to see Angelo for what he is that I can't believe I missed it."

"Now, sure, but before I started prodding him, I bet he was charming."

Charlie nods. "He was charming, loving and attentive, though he was always selfish in the bedroom, I still felt loved."

"Then don't feel too bad Charlie, because that's who he was, at least with you."

"It's just that I'm a cop, I see people like him all the time."

"Not like him. If my sister didn't know he'd raped Riley, even she may have been conned by him."

"I was wrong about you too, though and I misjudged you badly."

"No you didn't. Charlie, I know I'm not the easiest person to read or understand, that I keep things to myself, but what you've seen is the real me, the good and the bad."

Charlie caresses her face. "I love the good, not so keen on the bad, especially if it's directed at me."

Joey grins, "It's all me Charlie, and just remember, that I love you like crazy," she nuzzles along Charlie's neck, "even if I'm moody or bitchy," she continues her path, "I love you." She captures her lips. "I want to be with you, make a family with you."

Charlie leans away from her. "Family, as in?"

"As in us and our daughters."

"Oh."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Sorry, it's just that Angelo and my father were always on at me about having kids and I'm really not sure if I want any more children."

"I'd love to have more kids Charlie, but it's not a deal breaker if we don't have any more."

"Really?"

"We have two kids between us and Georgie's is on the way and with our careers, that's more than enough. I would never pressure you to have a baby unless you were the one who really wanted to be pregnant."

"Did you want more with Riley?"

"We both did but the thought of being pregnant again freaked Riley out."

"In case I'm mistaken Joey, but you're a woman, couldn't you have a baby?"

"We looked into that but tests showed that I'd have problems carrying a baby to term so we decided not to risk it. We just loved the daughter we already had and in the six years we were together, that was more than enough."

"I love you so much and I just don't want anything to come between us."

"Charlie, I promise you that I will not leave you or pressure you in anyway if you don't want to have a baby." She kisses her. "I love you," she kisses her again, "I love my daughter," and again, "and I love Ruby. I'm more than happy Charlie, with what I already have."

"What will you do once you've arrested Angelo and Martha?" she asks suddenly.

"My life is with you Charlie, of that I am certain."

"Just so you know, I'm willing to follow you anywhere."

Joey looks surprised. "This is your home Charlie, all your friends are here."

"You are my home Joey, wherever you are and you know something, the idea of being pregnant to Angelo never appealed to me," smiling when Joey snorts. "Even when I loved him, but maybe my problem has been that I just haven't met the right person." Joey's eyebrows rise. "I'm not saying I want to get pregnant, just that I'm not so averse to the idea like I once was."

Grinning, Joey rolls on top of her. "How about we practice, just in case you change your mind?"

Charlie chuckles, "Better get started then."

* * *

Opening one eye when she feels the bed move, Charlie mumbles, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just ducking into the station."

"I thought we were to stay away today."

"No, I just meant you." She dresses quickly and kneels on the bed. "Dex and Ruby are home now and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Charlie loops her arm around her neck, not letting go as they kiss again. "Charlie, the sooner I go, the sooner I get home."

"Just hurry up."

"Why don't you go back to sleep."

"Done enough of that." She yawns, letting Joey goes as she stretches. "I should really speak to Ruby about yesterday."

Joey brushes her lips over hers. "I promise, I'll be back as quickly as possible."

"You'd better."

* * *

Pulling up at the station, Joey gets out of the car and walks toward the station. Remembering she'd left something in the car, she heads back. Reaching the car, she senses something behind her. Spinning on her heels, she has a moment to see Angelo before his fist smashes into her face, sending her falling backwards against the car. Dazed, she tries to fight back, so he hits her again, her body falling to the ground, her head hitting hard. Looking down at Joey's unconscious body with disdain, Angelo stomps his foot on her hand, hearing the satisfying sound of bones breaking. "You won't be sticking that in my fiancée again," bringing his foot down again and then again for the extra thrill of it. Grabbing her keys and handcuffs, he goes to toss her phone when he notices the wallpaper image on it; one of her and Charlie smiling at the camera, their happiness obvious. Smashing the phone against the ground, he takes out his anger, kicking Joey again and again and again and again until he suddenly remembers how exposed they were there. Rolling her roughly onto her stomach, he pulls her hands behind her back, snapping the cuffs on as tightly as possible, all the while ignoring the blood and swelling of her shattered hand. Dragging her into a sitting position, he's afforded a view down her top. "I wish we had time right now for me to make you regret fucking my fiancée." Picking up her unconscious body, he dumps her unceremoniously into the boot of her car. Getting in, he drives away.

* * *

Looking up in anticipation when the front door opens, Charlie sighs.

"Sorry to disappoint you Charlie," Graves grins.

"I thought Joey would have come home with you." Charlie starts to worry when Graves looks at her blankly. "She went to the station a couple of hours ago."

"I haven't seen Joey all day."

"Then where is she?"

"I'll call the station."

Charlie paces anxiously while Graves was on the phone in the kitchen. "Come on, come on," she mutters impatiently.

"Mum, Joey's going to be alright, isn't she?"

"Of course Ruby, I probably misheard her, that's all."

They both turn when they hear Graves end her call. "Well?" Charlie demands.

"No one's seen her or her car, but a phone was found smashed in the parking lot at the station," she swallows hard. "Along with blood."

"Oh god," Charlie's legs give way as she collapses onto the couch. "What did Georgie say?"

"I couldn't get a hold of her."

"Graves, what the hell aren't you telling me?" her anger making her stand and confront her.

"Georgie hasn't returned from patrol and she's not answering her radio or phone."

* * *

_Next chapter, more secrets are revealed and someone is betrayed._


	76. Chapter 76

"Oh god, he's got both of them."

"Charlie, don't go jumping to conclusions."

"He has Joey, I just know it and there is no way that Georgie wouldn't answer her radio unless something was wrong." She narrows her eyes when she senses Graves wasn't telling her something. "What's going on?"

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking Angelo, going after Charlie like that?" Martha asks as she jumps on board the boat to find a smug looking Angelo waiting patiently for her.

"I just wanted to be with her."

"Well she sure as hell didn't want to be with you judging by those scratches on your face."

He smiles cruelly, "Yeah, well now she has no one."

"What the hell have you done?"

He waves his hand below deck. Martha rushes over, cursing when she sees the body lying face down on a mattress in the secret compartment. "Shit." She kneels by the body, sighing when she recognises her. "It's too bad Joey, we could have been magic together."

Hearing Angelo follow her down, she whirls on him, "We're in the middle of a deal and you kidnap a fucking cop when there's already cops all over the place because of what you did to Charlie."

"She was getting too close, so when I saw the opportunity, I took it."

Wanting nothing more than to kill him then and there, she reigns in her temper. "They already have you on Charlie's attack and it was probably only a matter of time before they pinned O'Malley and Annie on you. You were already going down you stupid fuck and now you're trying to take us all with you."

"You're just pissed because you won't get to fuck her again."

Her slap catches him by surprise. "This was nothing but revenge for her taking Charlie from you." Rubbing his cheek, he glares at her. "You're not the only one whose future is on the line Angelo and your actions are endangering us all."

"Look, I need to get out of town, so we dumped the body out at sea and I hitch a ride with our friends when we make the exchange."

"And everyone else has the cops on our fucking back."

"They'll be looking for me, not you."

"You never come back here or you're dead," she threatens, not trusting him one bit.

"Deal."

"And you never try to contact Charlie."

"I don't want anything to do with that disgusting whore."

"Keep out of sight until we leave," she orders, moving back up on deck. "The sooner I retire him today, the better," she thinks to herself.

* * *

Joey groans in pain as she starts to come to, inadvertently putting weight onto her hand and sore ribs when she rolls onto her side. Crying out in agony, tears streaming down her cheeks, she struggles to sit up. Biting back the pain in her hand and body, she reaches into her back pocket with her good hand for the spare key and with some effort, frees herself. Gagging when she sees her ruined hand, she clutches it to her chest. Ignoring the pain, she stands and staggers over to the door, finding it locked. "Oh god," she slides down the wall. "I'm sorry Charlie, I broke my promise to come home." Feeling nauseous and weak, she curls up into a ball, trying to wish the pain away.

* * *

"Well, looks like the little birdy tried to fly the coop," Angelo sniggers at her. Bending down, he picks her up and drags her back over to the mattress, taking pleasure in her moans of pain and her feeble attempts to fight back. "I'm going to fuck you so hard Collins, show you what you're missing." He kneels by her side, licking her face, "You'll be screaming for it by the time I'm finished with you." His hands move under her shirt, cupping her breasts. "You're going to be shark bait bitch, but it's up to you whether you're alive or dead when the sharks start in on you, so just lie there and scream your head off."

He starts to remove his belt when strong hands shove him away from her, "Get the fuck off my sister!"

"Stay out of this Watson."

Standing, he tries to force her back, furious when she stands her ground, his eyes flickering to her hand which was resting on her gun holster. "Unless you want a few holes in that empty head of yours, you stay away from my sister."

"You're just a lackey, Watson," he tries to reassert himself, while raging inside that Martha had been lying to him about Watson being involved. "You have no say here."

"Who do you think is more valuable at the moment?" She smirks at the flicker of fear in his eyes. "You're a fugitive from the police, I'm a Snr Constable who no one suspects." She steps right up to him, "I think that makes me more valuable than you."

"You're a bitch Watson, standing there all high and mighty when you're as dirty as me," he sneers.

"Nobody is as dirty as you Angelo."

"What's going on?" Joey asks, trying to fight the nausea as she sits up.

"What?" he sniggers, "You don't know that your sister works for us?"

Joey stares in disbelief at her sister, "Georgie, he's lying, isn't he?"

Angelo laughs cruelly. "Good luck talking your way out of this bitch," he says, laughing as he leaves the compartment.

"Jesus Joey," Watson kneels by her sister, taking in her injuries.

"Do you think he bought it?"

"That's the least of our worries Joey."

"What are you doing here Georgie?"

"One of Martha's guys jumped into the squad car with a message from Martha, demanding that I meet her on the boat."

"Why did she need you here?"

"I get the feeling I'm going to be tested."

"Shit."

"Martha hates that she has nothing on me and after finding out you were on board, I'm glad I am here. Joey, I need to get you out of here."

"I can feel that we're out on the water now Georgie, so I'm not going anywhere. This is Hugo's boat, isn't it?"

"Yes. From what I overheard, Hugo is supposed to be meeting them out here with another boat."

"Why two boats?"

Watson sighs. "They intend to meet up with another boat to make the exchange, only some of the girls are going to be transported by Hugo up the coast immediately, while some will be going with Martha."

"You need to get back up there Georgie."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You can't do anything."

"If Martha wants me, she can come and get me." She looks around the compartment; finding an old sheet, she rips it into strips. "Give me your hand."

She grimaces when Joey holds out her hand.

"It actually looks worse than it feels."

"Stop bullshitting Joey, I know you're in pain." Being as gentle as possible, she binds Joey's hand as best she could.

"Owww...fuck," Joey winces in pain.

"Sorry." She finishes binding her hand and sits on the mattress next to her, leaning against the back wall. "This is all totally fucked up."

"Does he know you're here?"

"Martha only took one of my phones, so I was able to get a text out to say we were both here. He'll make sure he's got back up when he arrives."

"My big brother better not be late."

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"He'll be careful." Joey looks at her sister. "Georgie, he's going to be a dad and when this is all over, you two can finally get married."

"It's been so long that we've been apart."

Joey snorts, pointing to Watson's belly, "Not that apart."

Watson smiles wryly. "It's been so hard Joey, secret meetings, trying to find time together, never being able to spend an entire night with him unless we both managed to be out of town at the same time."

"Are you regretting all of this?"

"Joey, we're on a boat going who knows where with a couple of psychos on board and you're all busted up, you're damn right I'm regretting that any of us are involved."

"We'll get out of this, you'll get married and have a baby and I'll be with Charlie and our daughters."

Watson rests her head on her sister's shoulder. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Sometime later, Watson helps her sister up. "The boat has stopped and I can hear another one coming, this may be our only chance."

"Do you know how many are on board?"

"Aside from Martha, there's only Angelo and one other."

"Maybe you should have your gun ready, just in case."

"She took the bullets."

"She what!"

She shrugs, "Martha said I could keep the gun, but not the bullets."

"It fooled Rosey, I suppose."

Making their way out of the compartment, they pause to make sure there was no one about. "This is a bad idea," Watson mutters.

"You have no idea just how bad an idea it is," Martha says, stepping below deck, a gun pointed at them. "I don't like betrayal Georgie."

"She's my sister, what did you expect me to do?"

"Fair point. Put her back in the compartment."

"She can't go anywhere Martha."

She narrows her eyes, not liking Watson's defiance. "Put your cuffs on her." Watson hesitates, "It's the cuffs or the compartment."

"Do it Georgie," Joey urges her.

Watson takes her cuffs out and snaps them on. "The key," Martha demands, holding out her hand. She closes her hand over the key, "Bring her up, but one step out of line, and she's swimming with the fishies."

"They're going to kill you Joey," she whispers to her sister.

"I'm well aware of that. Let's just get up on deck and figure things out from there."

Once on deck, Watson leads them over to the rail. "Are you sure you're ready for anything?" Watson whispers.

"I'll manage."

"That looks like Hugo arriving."

* * *

"It's about time you got here Hugo," Martha calls out as he jumps aboard.

"Give me a break, I got here as quickly as I could," he stops in his tracks when he sees Joey standing there with her hands behind her back, looking worse for wear. "What is she doing here?"

"Angelo," is all she says.

"This is too much, I didn't sign up for this."

"Stop being such a coward Austin."

"Killing a cop was not part of the plan."

"What's one more? And I never said I was going to kill her."

"Oh please, give me some credit," he sneers, "You can't let her live."

"Well, her blood isn't going to be on our hands."

She turns to Watson. "Georgie, you've been happy to take my money, now it's time for you to prove to me that you're loyal; kill your sister."

"You have got to be fucking kidding!"

"It would be a shame if your child is never born because I had to kill you as well."

"I'm not killing my own sister."

"I'll do it," Angelo steps forward, eager to put an end to the slut.

"No, I think I'll do it." Martha grins at Hugo. "So Hugo, which one should I kill first?" Martha waves the gun back and forth at the heads of the two women. _"__Eenie," at Joey, "meenie," at Watson, "miney," at Joey, "mo," her finger tightening on the trigger as she aims at Watson's forehead._

Hugo reacts, but not quickly enough. Sensing movement, Martha swings the gun toward him, two bullets striking him in the middle of his chest, the impact sending him back towards the rail, two more pushing him over the rail and into the sea.

"Hugooooooo," Watson's heart wrenching cry has Martha staring at her.

Looking at the anguish on Watson's face, the way she was clutching her stomach as her tear-filled eyes stared at the spot where Hugo had been. Martha holds the gun on her, "What's going on?"

"You just murdered my fiancé, you bitch," she sobs uncontrollably.

"What! Hugo was your...but...but he's gay," she stutters in confusion, before the shocking realisation hits. "Oh shit, he was a cop, wasn't he? Fuck, it's all a set up."

Panicking, Angelo makes a run for it. "Angelo, get the fuck back here," Martha screeches as he jumps aboard the boat Hugo had just arrived in.

"Fuck you bitch," he yells back, ducking for cover when she opens fire. "That fucking bitch," he whines, crawling over to the controls, starting it up and speeding away.

* * *

"Georgie. Georgie, we need to move," Joey speaks softly to her sister.

"He's dead Joey."

"Georgie, think of the baby, his baby," she says, trying to break through her sister's despair.

"You're going nowhere," Martha says as she points the gun at them. "I'm so disappointed in you Georgie, betraying me like this and Hugo, if I hadn't already killed him, I'd make him suffer for his betrayal."

"Fuck you bitch," Joey spits out.

"Get here you bitch," Martha drags Joey to her. "Now what the fuck is all this about?"

"Jack."

"Jack? My Jack?" She says in disbelief. "This is about Jack?"

"He was my cousin."

"Jack didn't have a cousin called Joey...oh wait, wait...you were the kid fostered by Hugo's mother?" She smirks, "Jack always called you Jo, so I thought you were a boy." She chuckles, "Then I guess that means that Hugo..."

She closes her eyes against the pain of her loss, "He was my foster brother."

"Oh, this just gets better and better, it's a whole fucking family reunion."

"Don't do this Martha."

"I'm sorry Joey, but I don't have a choice." She glances at both women in admiration. "I have to admit, you two were very good, I never even suspected and I really thought Hugo was a poof, what with the boyfriend," she pauses, "Oh shit, please don't tell me he's a cop too."

Joey nods, "And he's bringing back up right now."

"Yeah well, he's going to be too late."

"Drop the gun Martha," Charlie commands, her gun held in steady hands.

"Charlie! How the...fuck, you swam over from the other boat before Angelo took it. So where's the young one, then?"

"Graves hates boats," Joey says, pleased that Martha hadn't noticed Graves sneaking aboard while she'd been distracted with Angelo and had already detained the other man below deck.

"It doesn't matter really, because I hold all the cards," Martha says, her gun at Joey's head, her body shielding her from Charlie. "Now, I think it's you who should drop the gun."

"Not going to happen."

"Don't think I won't kill her Charlie."

"I know you would and I'm sure you would enjoy doing it."

"It's always fun taking something of yours."

"Martha, put the gun down and take the cuffs off Joey."

Seeing Martha was distracted by Charlie, Joey pushes against her. With no time to think of the risk to Joey, Charlie pulls the trigger the moment Martha offered the slightest window of opportunity. The bullet strikes Martha in the neck. Clutching her neck, she staggers back, her hand grabbing Joey in one final act of spite, taking her with her into the sea.

"Joey!" Charlie cries out in horror, diving in after her. Searching frantically for her, she finds her beneath the surface. Holding her, Charlie swims back toward the surface, treading water as she struggles to keep Joey's head above water. "Joey, please wake up," she pleads, terrified by her stillness.


	77. Chapter 77

Hugo winces when he sits down next to his fiancée. "Quit complaining Hugo."

"I took four bullets to the chest," he moans, "It hurts ok."

"Considering how bad it would have been without the vest, you're damn lucky to only have bruising."

Knowing she was just worrying about their sister as they waited for news, he takes her hand. "Joey's going to be fine."

"She stopped breathing Hugo."

"For a minute."

"That bastard beat the shit out of her."

He sighs, "And she was up and about on the boat."

"That was before she fucking drowned."

"Georgie, calm down."

Watson rocks back and forth in her anger, "He'd better not get away."

"Georgie, please, you need to relax."

"I thought you were dead Hugo and then to see Joey like that," she shakes her head. "How the hell can I relax?"

He pulls her to his side, his arm around her shoulders, "Joey is a fighter and I'm sorry I couldn't warn you about the vest beforehand."

"I suppose I should just be happy that you're not at the bottom of the sea," she smiles wryly. "And even gladder that I'm not going to have to raise this baby alone."

He kisses her gently on the lips. "When we find out Joey is going to be ok, we're going out and celebrating being pregnant."

Trying to take her mind of her own worry for Joey, Charlie watches them intently, seeing them both as if for the first time. "So, I'm assuming that with Georgie being pregnant, that you two found some time alone."

Watson smiles as she looks at Hugo, "We met up when we could, usually he'd find a way to sneak over to my place but he'd always have to leave well before dawn and if I was ever out of town, he'd try to join me."

"Like when you took Harley to her gran's," Charlie guesses.

"How did you know that?"

"You were in such a cheerful mood when you returned, much more so than when you'd normally have a few days off work."

Watson grins, "I was well and truly pampered that time, even more when Hugo was able to stay the full night."

"It must have been hard to maintain a relationship like this."

"Hugo and I have been together since our teens and as he was recruited for undercover work straight from the academy, this wasn't the first undercover op that he had been on." She shrugs, "It's hard, especially the times when we've had no contact at all, but we've always managed."

"We put off getting married as I didn't think it was fair to marry her when I'd be away for long periods of time undercover, so I'd decided even before Jack's death, that this was to be my last undercover gig."

"How many people knew you we're a cop?"

"My bosses and my family of course. As soon as I graduated, my record was sealed and it was set up for me to win the boat in a poker game and I started hanging out with the wrong people. Those who knew the truth always acted like I was a failure and even Jack only ever spoke of me as the black sheep of the family. They also made sure they never mentioned that I was with Georgie, she was just the sister of my foster-sister."

"God, no wonder you said things were complicated with the father," Charlie muses. "Why didn't you want him to know you were pregnant?"

"We never planned on starting a family until after the investigation and I nearly did give in and tell him the night he snuck in to see Joey in the hospital."

"But she didn't because she was worried it would distract me and as you can see what happened on the boat, she was right."

"Of course he found out when I ended up in hospital so I had to convince him to keep going as we were."

"It wasn't easy. I hated every second being away from her and it was even worse when I saw her lying there and knowing that we were now risking our baby." He smiles as he places his hand on her belly. "It would have looked too suspicious though, if I suddenly tried to walk away from Martha, so it seemed the safer option to stick with it than have Martha coming after me."

Charlie shakes her head, still finding it all hard to take in. She looks at her friend, "I've known you for nearly two years, yet I never suspected you were in a long term relationship."

"Yeah, sorry we kind of kept that from you."

"You were both undercover, I get that."

"I take it that you want to know the details."

"First though," Charlie says. "I really have to know why Hugo posed as being gay."

"I just kind of blurted it out when Martha made a move on me," he says sheepishly. "And since Shannon had come with me as back up, it wasn't all that hard to pass ourselves off as lovers."

"Hugo, how did you, you know," Charlie blushes, waving her hand suggestively, "I mean, Martha was a beautiful woman coming onto you."

"I just thought of Georgie."

Charlie smiles, thinking it very sweet.

"More likely he thought of what I'd do to him if he showed so much as a physical response to her."

"Oh?"

Watson grins, "I threatened to castrate him."

Charlie coughs.

Hugo nods, "She would have to."

"Hugo always managed to avoid situations like that, but we both had a feeling that this investigation was going to take some time and I guess I was jealous at the thought Martha would see more of him than I would."

He squeezes her hand in understanding. "There was another advantage to being gay. It gave me a legitimate excuse for turning down using the girls."

"God, I can't imagine how hard it was for you," Charlie says with much sympathy.

Hugo swallows hard as he looks away.

"You couldn't help them all Hugo, not without endangering them and yourself," Watson reassures him.

He looks at her, his expression haunted. "It doesn't make it any easier."

Watson glances at Charlie, "Hugo was recruited for his contacts and boat only at first and it took him a long time to get where he was within the organisation," she explains to Charlie. "Until recently, Hugo was never trusted with too much and before today, most of what we had on them was just hearsay and suspicions and we need corroborating evidence."

"If we had gone in too early with an arrest, we may have saved the girls from their suffering, but we never would have gotten all those involved." Hugo's voice catches again as he thinks of the girls.

"Hugo, you know that with undercover work you have to hold off until the most damage can be done to the organisation arrest wise, despite the things you see."

"It's one of the things I never really got used to."

"In an operation like this, if we just pick up the little fish, then those higher up just set up shop elsewhere and even more girls would suffer."

"Little fish?"

"Underlings like Hugo who are only told so much and have no real say in the running of the organisation."

"So you needed the evidence to get Angelo and Martha before you could make a move."

"Exactly. It helped that Joey was going after Angelo, but Martha seemed to be the brains behind it all, so we needed her."

"Seemed to be the brains," Charlie picks up on.

"Hugo discovered, quite by accident, that Martha wasn't the one in charge."

Charlie stares at them in surprise. "Do you know who?"

They both shake their heads. "He or she is still out there," Hugo mutters.

"But with all the arrests that have been made today and with Martha dead and Angelo on the run, the operation is dead and hopefully before the real mastermind can build up a new operation, we'll have discovered who he or she is."

"I hope so."

"If you don't mind me saying," Charlie says, "I'm still surprised that Hugo was assigned to this case, considering it involved your cousin's death."

"Normally I wouldn't have been, but I was already on an undercover op, one which I found out was tied to here when I happened to overhear someone I was watching, mention Summer Bay and how the bitch was on their backs to get their act together."

"Did you know it was Martha?" Charlie asks.

"Not then. Jack called me about a week later with his suspicions about Angelo and what he thought he was involved in and that's when I really started to think that Summer Bay was the centre of the operation."

"So Jack's suspicions are why Joey always seemed so convinced that his death wasn't an accident," Charlie murmurs.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, Jack never suspected his wife and he'd revealed his fears about Angelo to her before he'd called me. By the time I could convince my bosses that our cases were linked, the call came in to say that Jack was dead. I'd never met Martha until the day of Jack's funeral, but she knew of me. Jack had told her about his loser cousin who hung out with the wrong people. She'd also found out what sort of work I'd been getting up to and that I had a boat, so when she offered me a job in Summer Bay, it was then that I realised who she was and that she was most likely involved in Jack's death in some way, so I took the job."

"Then he had to talk his bosses in to giving the go ahead."

"That must have been hard," Charlie comments.

"It was, but then I pointed out that I was the only cop who had ever gotten as close as I had. I also think that being Jack's cousin, gave Martha some perverse pleasure in recruiting me."

"They weren't happy when Jack's death was ruled an accident," Watson says, "So they were only too willing to have someone on the inside."

"And as I had already made contact, they decided that I really was the only option."

"When the spot opened up here for a Snr Constable a couple of months later, I took it so I could provide extra back up."

"Shannon came with me to watch not only them but also to report on my conduct and Georgie's when she arrived. If it ever looked like we were overstepping because of personal conflict, we both would have been yanked out."

"So how did Joey get involved? Was it just chance that she got Trevor's murder investigation?"

"Our bosses arranged that when Moreland was killed," says Hugo. "We'd already reported our suspicions about him and having detectives come in and start asking a lot of questions about possible corruption, could have inadvertently blown Georgie's cover and maybe even mine."

"Another cop coming in blind to what Martha and Angelo were doing, was open to blackmail from them, just like they tried to do with Joey."

"Couldn't the detectives have been filled in on the case?"

"The less people who knew about our investigation, the better and we still weren't sure how many officers were involved. Joey already knew about Angelo and us and as you've experienced, she's very good at keeping things to herself."

"Then you knew about Moreland even before he was killed," Charlie murmurs.

"I saw him with that notebook one day and when he wasn't looking, I swiped it." Watson shrugs, "I don't think he even realised it was missing and then he was dead two days later."

Charlie looks between the two of them, her eyes resting on Watson. "Those tips you got, they were from Hugo, weren't they?"

"Some of them. Hugo found out about the old Simpson farm and that Robbo had been hanging around there, so he told me and I passed it on to you."

"Thank you," she says to Hugo.

"That guy was an animal and I'm glad there was something I could do to help."

"What about the Maru?" asks Charlie.

"Martha called, told me to get the boat ready but that I wasn't going with them."

"So you knew Derrick was dead, even before the DNA came back."

He shakes his head. "I saw Angelo and Martha, but I never saw Derrick so I can only assume he got on while I was getting the petrol. I never knew until you told me that he was dead," he tells her. "After Angelo and Martha returned, I took the boat out, trying to find out where they went, but I didn't find anything, so I headed back in."

"That's when we arrived on the dock, wasn't it?"

Hugo nods.

"So your alibi about being with your mother was obviously a lie."

"If needed, my mum would have provided an alibi, but Georgie kind of made that one up."

"I feel like such an idiot suspecting you and then interviewing you."

"You actually did me a favour Charlie," Hugo assures her. "It would have looked a bit suss if I hadn't been brought in, because Derrick had worked for me and my boat was out that night."

"God, I thought Joey was good at keeping things quiet," she mutters. "I don't know how your mother ever dealt with you lot."

Hugo grins, "Who do you think we take after?"

Charlie chuckles, alleviating some of her tension as she looks down the hallway, her heart starting to race again when she sees the doctor approaching them. Jumping up, she rushes toward him,

"Doctor, how is Joey?"


	78. Chapter 78

_Charlie chuckles, alleviating some of her tension as she looks down the hallway, her heart thumping as she sees the doctor approaching them. Jumping up, she rushes toward him, _

_"Doctor, how is Joey?"_

"Her nose wasn't broken, but she has badly bruised ribs, a nasty bump to her head and internal bleeding which we've managed to stop."

Having closed her eyes as she listened to the list of injuries, Charlie opens them. "What about her hand?"

"Nearly every bone in her hand has been broken. We'll operate again, but I warn you, there is a chance that she won't gain full mobility back."

"Fuck," Hugo mutters.

"Can we see her?" Charlie asks.

"She's just come to, so don't overtax her."

Charlie nods to the doctor, pausing a moment to look at Watson and Hugo. "It's ok Charlie, she'll probably want to see you first," Watson tells her.

Smiling in gratitude, Charlie enters the room, holding her breath at the sight of Joey looking so weak. "I won't break," she murmurs.

Letting her breath out, Charlie smiles with relief as she moves to the bed, kissing her tenderly before she takes in her injuries. "God you look a mess."

"I'm kind of glad I can't see for myself." Joey raises her damaged hand, now encased in plaster, "Except for this of course."

"The doctor's a little worried about that."

"Yeah I know." She attempts a grin, "It's a good think I'm ambidextrous then."

"It's ok to be scared about it Joey."

"I am, but there's not a whole lot I can do about it."

Charlie brushes away the tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, I may be a little busted up, but I'm alive."

"Sorry, it's just that I've been worrying since the moment you went missing and then I nearly lost you."

"I'm ok Charlie." She takes Charlie's hand with her good one. "Thanks to you."

"And Graves," Charlie says. "She's the one who dived in after me to help keep you afloat."

"She always told me she hated boats."

"Believe me, she wasn't lying. She was green the entire trip but as soon as she was in the water, she was swimming like a fish."

"She was State U17 champion in swimming."

"So she said." She smiles wryly. "It's pretty much all she said the entire trip. I think it was like a mantra to take her mind off the rocking of the boat."

"She's a good cop," Joey says. "The doctor said that my brother was out there."

"Hugo's a bit bruised, but the vest saved him."

"I thought he was a goner."

"I did too and I knew about the vest." Charlie sighs, "I can tell you it was a shock when Graves told me about him."

"He's very good at his job and," she squeezes her hand, "You never really knew Hugo all that well, so there's no need to doubt your observation skills."

"You're right and as good a friend as Georgie has been, she's always been fairly closed off about parts of her private life." She grins, "I am surprised that she is engaged though, considering her views on marriage."

"She's never been against marriage, she just thinks some people shouldn't get married and the only problem she had with Graves and I getting married, was she thought we were both too young."

"Having seen Graves and Dex together, I really can't imagine them not being married."

"They're sickening, aren't they," she jokes.

Charlie chuckles, nodding in agreement.

"Knock, knock," Hugo calls from the doorway.

"Butt out Hugo, I'm busy," Joey snaps.

He looks behind him, "Yep Georgie, she's fine."

Joey mutters her annoyance under her breath as Hugo, Watson and Graves file into her room.

"Graves, I didn't realise you were here?"

"Just got here Charlie."

The three arrivals all greet Joey with a kiss on her cheek. "Keep pulling that face Joey and you'll be stuck looking like that."

"I was talking to my girlfriend Hugo and I'm not supposed to be pestered."

"The doctor said don't overtax, nothing about pestering."

"Same thing," she mutters at him. She sighs in annoyance, "Ok, as I'm not going to get rid of you, you might as well fill me in, starting with Rosetta."

"Well, we've got him on Annie's rape and murder."

"Really?"

"Once Angelo's DNA was entered into the system, it came back with a hit on Annie's."

"Why didn't it come up before?"

"Because the DNA from Annie was run before the sample from Charlie's nails had been entered."

"Any other hits?"

Graves shakes her head. "And the bastard is still out there. The boat he took off on was found a little further up the coast, no sign of him."

"Fuck that guy's a little weasel the way he always gets away," Watson says with annoyance.

"He'll be back," Joey says confidently. "What about the round up?"

"When Hugo called," she pauses, looking at Charlie, "Which I was extremely grateful for. Joey, you should have seen Charlie, she wanted to tear the town apart looking for you and I thought she'd tear me apart if I didn't tell her what I knew."

"Graves, focus," Joey says.

"Oh, right. Anyway, Charlie was just about to go me when Hugo called to say that Georgie had sent a text message that she was with you on the boat. As soon as he hung up, I called Shannon to let him know what was going on while Charlie and I rushed down to the docks to meet up with Hugo. While we were out on the water, Shannon gave Hogan and the others a list of names, so while he joined up with the marine police and came after us on the police launch, Hogan and the others rounded up all those on the list. Hugo had also given the word for raids to be conducted on the locations where the other girls were kept."

"Did you get them all?"

"Most on the list and it shouldn't take long to get the rest. As for the girls, because the raids were conducted simultaneously, no warning got out so we got the lot of them. They're being looked over by medical staff and will be interviewed about their experiences once they're up to it. As most of those smuggled in from other countries haven't got family at home, they're likely to be granted refugee status once their identities have been confirmed and those who weren't smuggled in, will be returned to their families."

"I'm glad those girls are going to get a chance at a new life," Hugo says, still feeling guilty for not being able to help them earlier.

"Who was the council member you'd mentioned earlier," Charlie asks out of curiosity.

"Madge Wilkins," Joey tells her.

Charlie looks shocked, "You're kidding!"

"Nope, she got caught in a compromising position and was blackmailed into approving certain planning permits."

"Do I want to know what sort of compromising position?"

Both Joey and Graves shake their heads. "God, that'll give Colleen something to think about, having her friend busted," says Charlie, secretly wishing she could be there to see the look on Colleen's face when she found out.

"Technically, she's a victim and if she testifies against those in the organisation, she'll probably get off."

"Which of my officers were involved?"

"Cavanaugh was the only one we couldn't clear."

"She's been a cop for less than a year," Charlie says in disappointment.

"She got into some trouble." Graves shrugs, "It made her easy prey. And Joey, you were right, there was someone higher up."

"Area Command?" Joey guesses.

Graves nods, "The Snr Sergeant kept Martha informed about any cop who may be open to blackmail, in return for tip offs from Martha about her rivals. It's been going on for the past few years."

"So his success rate is because he was selling out his fellow officers," Charlie says with disgust.

"Pretty much. He wanted advancement and didn't care who he ruined to get it. Cavanaugh had let some guy off a serious drug offence because she fell for his sob story. She felt guilty about it, so she went to him and turned herself in."

"Why didn't she come to me?"

"Angelo had been hassling her and you were still engaged at the time. The Snr Sergeant gave her a lecture and told her it was just a rookie mistake, one he trusted she'd learn from. He warned her to keep quiet about it and a month later, Martha contacted her. Cavanaugh went back to the Snr Sergeant who told her to just do as she was told and everything would be all right."

"God, the poor kid was trying to fix her mistake and that bastard took advantage of her," Charlie says angrily. "What about Burton and Joseph? I've kept an eye on them since you told me about them, so am I to assume they're in the clear?"

Joey nods.

Charlie breathes a sigh of relief. "Good, because Burton's really pulled his socks up since he's distanced himself from Joseph and Angelo. He's been displaying more initiative, enthusiasm and with the recent reports on his behaviour, he will probably survive the end of year review."

"Joseph's still a fuck up though," Graves points out. "Without Burton with him, Joseph's incompetence is even more glaring. When he realised that we had looked into him as a corrupt officer, he suddenly realised this life wasn't for him and he tended his resignation."

"Great, so now I'm down four officers," Charlie groans.

"Other officers are being sent here to help us with the follow up," Graves says.

"What about Martha and Rosey's homes, the Club and the places Hugo identified?"

"Being gone over with a fine tooth comb. The last update I had was that nothing of much significance had been found."

"It'll be there somewhere," Hugo assures them. "But knowing Martha, it won't be easy to find."

"What do you think there is to be found?" Charlie asks.

"There has to be some record of their contacts and dealings and hopefully locations of the girls who were auctioned off to others. Also, there has to be photos, videos and whatever else they used to blackmail people," Hugo tells her.

"Also the original videos of the girls used on the porn sites," Joey adds.

"God," Charlie murmurs.

"It was a big operation, Charlie," Joey reminds her.

"I'm starting to realise just how big. Graves, did that guy from the boat tell you anything?"

"He's little more than a lackey, one who does the grunt work. He seemed genuinely surprised when we mentioned the possibility of there being someone else in charge."

"Damn, then we're no closer to the mastermind."

"Joey, there's still a chance that when we find Martha's records, we'll find a link to the mastermind," Watson says.

"I hope so." Joey looks at Hugo. "What happened to Indi?"

"When Martha told me to get rid of her, I handed her over to Shannon who took her to a safe house in the city."

"I hope he gagged her for the trip," Graves mutters.

Hugo shakes his head, a smile on his face. "I always thought you were exaggerating about her, but Shannon said he'd never heard such language before, from anyone. He said she'd even tried to give him a head job while he drove in an attempt to get him to stop."

Graves screws her nose up in disgust, "God, that girl doesn't have any boundaries."

Noticing Joey trying to stifle a yawn, Charlie suggests that it was time for everyone to leave. "No Charlie, I want you to stay."

Charlie squeezes her hand, "Of course I'll stay."

"Joey's got a girlfriend," Hugo teases in a sing-song voice.

"I can't believe you're marrying that idiot, Georgie."

"Well I am," she hooks her arm around his, "And he's my idiot."

"Hey!" Hugo protests.

"Then stop teasing her."

"You do it all the time."

"I'm allowed to, I'm her sister."

"And I'm her brother."

"Well Dr Phil," Joey says with an American accent, "You see, my problems all started when my sister married my brother."

Watson glares at her sister, "Please don't say that when the baby is born; having us as a family is bad enough without confusing the poor little bugger."

"Are they always like this?" Charlie whispers to Graves.

"From what I've seen. Hugo's been undercover most of the time I've known him, so I haven't really seen much of them together as a family."

Charlie steps forward when Joey yawns again. "Ok, I think Joey has had enough."

"Oh, we're not too late, are we?" Ruby asks as she and Dex walk in.

"You can say a quick hello," Charlie tells her.

With a wary glance at Hugo, Ruby walks over to the bed, throwing her arms around Joey. "Ruby, be careful," Charlie warns her when Joey tries to avoid wincing in pain.

"Sorry," Ruby jumps back.

"It's ok Ruby," Joey assures her.

"I don't want to break up this little get together," Dex says, "But Xav called. He wanted me to give you the heads up." When he has their attention, he smiles, "She's on her way."

"Shit," Joey's groan echoed by Watson and Hugo.

Charlie looks between them in amusement. "She?"

"Mum." Hugo sighs, "She hated it when we made her stay away the last time Joey was in hospital."

Charlie looks blank for a moment, before realising. "God, it must have been hard for her to stay away so she wouldn't blow your cover."

Hugo nods. "As annoying a brat as Joey is, she's still mum's little girl."

Joey scowls at the description while Charlie frowns, trying to imagine Joey as someone's little girl.

"I think it's time Hugo and I left," Watson says, grabbing his arm.

"Anyone would think that you three didn't want her here."

"It's not that," Joey says.

"It's just that," Watson starts, waving her hand as she tries to think of what to say.

"Mum can be kind of scary," Hugo helps her out.

"Scary?" Charlie asks, growing a little worried about being introduced to this woman.

"She's a high school principle," Joey informs her.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, she deals with bratty kids for a living."

Charlie chuckles. "Let me guess, you never got away with anything."

"Oh no we did," Joey says, "But it was so damn hard to do it."

Hugo grins, "It was a perfect training ground for a future in covert ops."

"She's going to be pissed about the state Joey got herself into," warns Watson.

"I didn't plan this," Joey mutters.

"And she'll probably blame us," Hugo complains.

"If she does, Georgie can just say she's pregnant, that'll get her off your back," Joey suggests.

"Oh great, then I cop it all."

"Man up Hugo, you're going to be a dad."

"Children, that's enough," comes a sharp voice from the doorway, making them all jump.


	79. Chapter 79

_"Children, that's enough," comes a sharp voice from the doorway, making them all jump."_

Gina walks in, shaking her head in amusement at the three of them. "All these years and nothing has changed."

"He started it," Joey points at Hugo.

"Joey, you've been saying that from the day you came to live with us as an 11 year old, so I know that 95% of the time, you, you cheeky little devil, started it."

"Not this time," she sulks.

"That doesn't work on me," Gina smiles as she hugs her foster daughter gently. "What have you done to yourself," her hand brushing gently over her face.

"The usual," she mumbles.

"What am I going to do with you?" Gina says with an exasperated smile.

"I could make a few suggestions."

Gina glares at her son. "You're no better Hugo, getting yourself shot."

"I had a vest on."

"Oh well, that makes all the difference then."

"In all fairness Gina, he was trying to save our lives." The moment the words were out of her mouth, Watson regrets it as Gina turns her glare on her.

Gina shakes her head, looking up to the ceiling with an exasperated sigh. "They had to be cops, didn't they?"

"Aren't you glad I'm a teacher?" Dex says with a big grin.

"Yes Dex, I'm very happy you're a teacher." She smiles at him, "It's just too bad you married a cop."

"Hey!" Graves objects.

"Penelope, you're a smart, intelligent woman, why did you ever want to become a cop?"

Feeling like she had been dragged to the principal's office, Graves shrugs. "I just did."

"That's what those three said."

"Mum, maybe we should leave," whispers Ruby. "Oh, oh," she mutters when Gina turns her attention to them.

Joey holds her hand out to Charlie, who gratefully takes it. "Gina, this is Charlie and her daughter, Ruby."

"I've heard a lot about you." She glances at the others, "From my granddaughter."

"It really wasn't up to me or Hugo to fill you in on Joey's love life," Watson says.

"Funny, Harley never mentioned anything about her mother's love life, just Ruby and how nice she was to her."

Watson winces.

"Of course it was fairly obvious that something was going on." She frowns as she sees the bruises on Charlie's face. "Another cop," she rolls her eyes, "Wonderful."

Taking a chance, Charlie holds her hand out, "I'm Charlie Buckton, Joey's girlfriend."

"And I'm Gina Palmer, Joey's mother." Gina's mouth twitches at Charlie's obvious nervousness as she shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you Charlie." Her eyes flicker toward Joey, "Anyone who can capture my daughter's heart is someone I'd like to get to know."

"I don't want to appear rude, but I think Joey needs to rest." Charlie holds Gina's gaze, pleased when she nods in agreement.

Gina kisses Joey on the forehead, "We'll talk later." She points at Hugo and Watson, "I think you two have a lot to tell me, so why don't we go do that now."

"Wonderful," Hugo mutters, following his mother out while Watson hangs back.

"Dex, when exactly did Xav call you?" Watson asks him.

"Oh, about two hours ago."

"And you didn't think to tell us earlier?"

"Come on Dex," Graves takes his arm, trying to get him out of there.

"She was already on her way."

Watson rolls her eyes, "A little more warning next time would be nice."

"Ruby, are you coming back with me and Dex?" Graves asks her.

"Mum?"

"I'm staying with Joey, so go on home with them."

* * *

Once the rest of the goodbyes had been said and they were finally alone again, Charlie lies next to Joey on the bed. "You really do look like you need to rest."

"For once, I'm going to agree with that."

"Then go to sleep." She brings Joey's hand up to her lips. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks Charlie and you know, there's really nothing to worry about with Gina."

Charlie snorts, "Forgive me for doubting you, but I saw the way Hugo and Georgie reacted."

Joey chuckles, "They were just playing it up."

"Really?"

"Really. Gina's a wonderful woman, she just tends to worry about us because of our work."

"I don't blame her." She leans over, pressing her lips gently to Joey's. "Go to sleep."

Joey mumbles a few words, her eyes already closed. "I love you so much Joey," she whispers to the now sleeping woman. Settling in close to her, she feels her own eyes growing heavy. Sighing, she allows sleep to take her.

* * *

Gina listens intently as Hugo and Watson fill her in on everything that had happened.

"So the man who did this is still out there?"

"Yes," says Hugo.

"And this is the same man who raped Riley and gave Charlie those bruises?"

Hugo nods.

"I hope you intend to get this bastard."

"Of course mum."

"Good, because I'd like to have a word with him myself," she says, a determined glint in her eye. "That man needs to be taught a lesson on how to treat women."

"Gina, you'd have more luck teaching an old dog new tricks, than teaching anything to that bastard."

"That may be so Georgina, but I'd still like a few minutes with him. Now," she glances between the pair. "Did I hear something about you being a dad?"

Hugo beams, nodding enthusiastically.

"Finally," she throws her arms up in the air. "It's about bloody time. Come here you," she pulls Watson into a hug. "I thought you'd never get around to giving me another grandchild."

"Gina," she squeaks, "You're holding a little tight."

"Sorry," she lets her go and looks at her son fondly, before hugging him. "I hope you realise that this means an end to your gallivanting about."

"I don't gallivant, mum, it's my job."

"Not anymore, it's not."

"I know that. I'm actually going to be taking a uniform position somewhere, once this is all over."

"Then I'm assuming the wedding will be soon?"

"Yes mum, we'll be getting married as soon as things settle."

She hugs them both again. "Now, tell me, how serious is it between Joey and Charlie?"

"Very," Watson tells her. "Meeting Charlie has allowed Joey to finally move on."

"And what about Charlie, she was engaged to a man not long ago."

"I didn't like the idea of them together at first either Gina, but Charlie really does love Joey."

"And Ruby has accepted them?"

"She's crazy about Joey and about them being a family."

"That's one thing then," sighs Gina.

"I know you worry about Joey, so do I, but this is the real deal between them."

"I've only ever wanted her to be happy, especially since she lost Riley."

"Believe me Gina, Joey is happy with Charlie."

"I'm just not happy knowing that Charlie was engaged to a man when she met Joey," Gina frets. "And not a very nice man, at that."

"You can't hold that against Charlie," Watson leaps to her friend's defence. "Angelo had just about everybody here fooled."

"Still, she was closer to him than anyone else."

"Angelo put on a good act Gina and no one ever suspected Hugo was a cop, so you know how easy it is to make people believe something totally different."

"Joey's been hurt enough in her life, I don't want her hurt again."

"Neither do I." Watson sighs, "Gina, they've been through so much already and it's only made them stronger."

Gina nods reluctantly. "Maybe I shouldn't pass judgement on Charlie until I've had a chance to talk to her."

Watson and Hugo look worriedly at each other. "Mum, from what I've seen, Charlie's a good woman."

"I have no doubt that she is or Joey wouldn't be with her. My concerns are about her suddenly realising she is gay at this stage in her life. Who's to say she won't find the going too hard and go back to men?"

"Come off it Gina," Watson snaps. "She's already come out to her family and the entire god damn town." She takes a breath, "Charlie's risked a lot to be with Joey, including her life, so I think she at least deserves to have the benefit of the doubt."

Gina smiles, "That's all I wanted to hear."

"What!" Watson frowns.

"You're Joey's big sister and I've never seen anyone as protective as you, so if you're willing to go into bat for Charlie, then that's almost good enough for me." She grins at Watson's look of annoyance. "Still, I think it's time I had a word with the woman who intends to be with our Joey."


	80. Chapter 80

Charlie smiles as she feels the soft lips on hers. "Morning," she murmurs, opening her eyes, almost losing herself in the brown ones gazing back at her with love. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little stiff and sore. Did you stay here all night?"

"I told you I'd be here when you woke up."

"Yeah, but how did you get around visiting hours?"

"I told them that you were in danger and I was duty."

Joey grins, "You lied!"

"Only about being on duty. Joey, until Angelo is caught, we're all in danger and there was no way I was leaving you unguarded."

"No offence Charlie, but you were so out of it that you wouldn't have noticed if big foot had come crashing through the door."

"I'll have you know that I'm a very light sleeper."

Joey points to her chest. Gazing down, Charlie notices that her top and bra had been undone. She glares at the innocent look Joey was giving her as she buttons herself up. "I was just proving a point that you were dead to the world. You could leave it undone."

"I have no intention of flashing Giles."  
"What's he got to do with it?"

"I had him stand guard in the corridor all night."

"I thought you were my guard."

Charlie grins sheepishly, "Ok, so I was too bloody tired." She gently caresses Joey's face, "I nearly lost you Joey, I'm not taking any more chances while he's still out there."

"I'm not going to argue with you on that."

"He's not going to go away, is he?" Joey shakes her head. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Did you actually get much sleep?" Joey asks, concerned about how tired Charlie sounded.

"It's not a lack of sleep, it's just everything that's happened lately."

"You know what we need?"

"What?"

"To take the boat out again."

Charlie smiles, "As I recall, there wasn't a whole lot of relaxing the last time."

"I didn't hear you objecting," Joey smirks.

"That was one of the most amazing days of my life," Charlie admits as she scoots closer to Joey. "It was the day you told me that you loved me."

"Was it the words or the demonstration that made it amazing," Joey asks in a suggestive voice.

"Joey!"

"If I recall, you said my name," she brushes her lips over Charlie's. "Over and over again," pressing her lips more firmly against hers.

"God Joey," Charlie groans, "Why do you have to make me want you so much at entirely the wrong times."

"Just a talent," she jokes.

"Well this time your talent isn't going to get you what you want." Charlie's resolve starts to melts at the puppy dog look Joey was giving her. "No," she shakes her head, "Not this time."

"Damn." Charlie runs her hand absently along Joey's side. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You looked a world away, just then."

"It was nothing."

"Charlie."

"I was just thinking how much my life had changed."

"In a good way, I hope."

Charlie smiles, "A very good way. I am so glad you walked into my life Joey."

"That's not what you were thinking when I first walked into it."

"No, I was thinking you were an absolute bitch and I just wanted you gone. Now though, I can't imagine my life without you."

"I feel the same way Charlie."

"We still need to talk about us and where we're going but I think that can wait until we get Angelo."

"Charlie, whatever happens, we'll be together and that's all that matters."

"Together as a family."

"A family." Joey's lip twitch, "I hope you're prepared for mine."

"You said you had a couple of foster-brothers. I know Hugo and is this Xav the other one?"

"Xavier. He went to school with Dex, that's how I met him. I did have another brother, Brendan, but he died in a car crash about 10 years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It hit us all pretty hard but we had each other. There's also my step father John and his daughter Shandi."

"Am I going to meet all of them?"

"Of course, though catching up with Shandi can sometimes take forever."

"She busy is she?"

"She's a lawyer."

Charlie chuckles, "You make that sound so disgusting with the way you say that."

"I love my step-sister but I can't stand lawyers."

"Cops and a lawyer in the one family must make it interesting."

"Luckily Shandi's in family law and not criminal law so it's not too bad. Charlie, if we're to be a family, then that means you're going to be a step-mum to Harley." Joey pauses for a moment, "After what Angelo..."

Charlie silences her with her fingertip. "Joey, like you said, she's your daughter, not his and I think I've got it easier than you."

Charlie chuckles when Joey frowns. "Your daughter is pretty easy to love, you, on the other hand, get to be step-mum to Ruby." Charlie grins, "I know which I'd prefer."

"Charlie!"

"I love my daughter, but she can be a handful so I hope you're ready to play mum to a surly teenager."

"We already get along great."

"For which I'm glad."

Joey groans as she tries to sit up. "Joey, just lie back down."

"I need to move."

"Then let me help."

With the pillows rearranged behind her, Joey settles back against them. "God, I feel like I've been run over." She smiles at Charlie, "Care to take my mind off my worries?"

"If the puppy dog look didn't get you what you wanted, what makes you think this will?"

"Because you love me and don't want to see me in pain."

"Well, when you put it like that," she leans in, brushing her lips over Joey's before moving away.

"That's it!"

"I wouldn't want to put a strain on you."

"But," Joey's complaint was cut off as Charlie quickly moves back in, capturing her lips.

"I can't resist you Joey," she says between kisses.

Watching from the doorway, Gina clears her throat, trying not to laugh when Charlie goes tumbling off the bed in surprise. "Is this how you check her temperature now?" she asks with amusement. "With your tongue."

Charlie blushes as she gets to her feet.

"Gina, stop teasing her," Joey says, trying very hard to keep a straight face at Charlie's undignified fall.

"I'm not teasing."

"I should go get something to eat, check up with Ruby and give you two some time to talk."

"Charlie, you don't have to go."

"Joey, I think she'd like some time with you."

"Thank you Charlie," Gina says. "Though I'd like to talk to you later, if that's ok?"

"Of course," Charlie says hurriedly, hating her nervousness.

"You're not going to give her a hard time, are you Gina?" Joey asks once Charlie had left.

"Would I do that?"

Joey tilts her head, "Remember Jessica?"

"Joey, that girl was all wrong for you."

"You said that about all of them."

"And I was right, wasn't I?" She sits on the edge of the bed, "Joey, I know you think your relationships were disasters before Riley."

"They were."

"You were still a teenager, looking to get serious way too quickly, that's all." Her lips twitch, "And you have to admit, that you didn't seem too picky with some of your choices."

Joey smiles wryly, "I guess my judgement was pretty lousy."

"You got it right with Riley."

"If Riley hadn't died, do you think we would have lasted?"

Gina looks surprised by the question and takes a moment before answering. "I think you always would have loved and cared for each other, but I believe there would have come a time when you stopped being in love with each other and just been very close friends. Joey, where is this coming from?"

"It's just that my feelings for Charlie are so strong."

"Joey, don't doubt what your feelings for Riley were."

Joey sighs as she looks away. "She told me once, that she knew she wasn't the other half of me."

"Riley never doubted that you loved her." She takes Joey's hand in hers. "You both loved each other as much as you were capable of Joey, but neither of you was ever able to completely give yourself to each other because your traumatic experiences were holding you both back."

"I finally spoke to Georgie about it."

"I'm glad you finally did, for both your sakes." Gina looks at her, "You've also spoken to Charlie about your childhood, haven't you?"

Joey nods. "Charlie means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"She's the one Gina."

"Joey, Riley was your first real love and she will always have a special place in your heart." She squeezes Joey's hand, "But it's perfectly ok to love someone again."

"I am so glad you're here Gina."

"I certainly wasn't going to stay away this time, not when I came so close to losing all three of you."

"We don't mean to worry you."

"You're cops, it's impossible not to worry about you." She brushes Joey's hair from her face. "Especially my little girl who has an uncanny knack for finding trouble."

"Even when I'm not looking for it," she mutters.

"Joey, what will happen with your job?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hand injury and I'm assuming you and Charlie are going to stay together."

"One of us is going to have to make a decision about our career and if we're staying here or going to the city and as for this," she raises her injured hand. "I'll probably have to go onto restricted duties or even disability until we see how bad the injury is."

"You seem to be taking it well."

"I'm alive and I have my family, so I think I can put up with a bum hand." She looks down at her hand, "The doctor said that I may not get full mobility back, which means that I will have some. I'd have to retrain with my left to carry a gun but a lot of detective work is interviewing witnesses, going over crime scenes and pouring through evidence. As long as I'm not alone out there, I don't even really need to be armed."

"You know that I'd only be too happy for you to give away your police career, but I know how much it means to you."

"Being a cop is who I am and even if I have to dictate my reports into the computer or to another officer, I still believe I have a lot to offer."

"You know you'll have everyone's support, including mine."

"Thanks mum."

"You haven't called me that in a while."

"I know."

"It's ok Joey, I never expected you to ever call me that." She smiles, "It is nice though when you do."

"You've always been my mum, much more than my own ever was. How's Harley been, she's not getting into trouble again, is she?"

"Joey, I'd call you if she was. She misses you like crazy, but I didn't think it would be safe to bring Harley here with him still on the loose."

"She's safer in the city, though the thought of Xav and John babysitting her is kind of worrying."

"She does tend to have them wrapped around her little finger," Gina muses. "I spent some time with Charlie's daughter last night."

"She's a great kid, isn't she?"

"Ruby's a lovely girl and she adores you."

Joey shrugs.

"She also has a bad case of hero worship."

"What!"

Gina chuckles at her panic, "It's not that type of crush, but she definitely idolises you after what you did for her."

"I'm just glad I got there in time."

Gina studies her foster-daughter for a moment, "You've already made a decision, haven't you? You're not coming home."

Joey shakes her head. "It's strange, this is the last place I ever expected to be and I don't know if it's just because Charlie is here, but it just feels right and even if I hadn't been injured, I was going to stay."

"Charlie and Ruby will be happy to hear that."

"You're not upset, are you?"

"Joey, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters and it's not that far that we can't visit each other. It'll also mean that you get away from Brett."

"I feel bad for breaking my promise to Riley and I really don't want to cut him off, but he's given me no choice. I'm not going to have him questioning my parenting skills and trying to guilt me into quitting."

"It was more than that Joey."

"He wants custody of my daughter, doesn't he?"

Gina nods. "Brett's been sniffing around, asking a lot of questions, like how often you leave Harley with me, how often you miss school functions." Gina grins, "But if he thinks those are reasons to paint you as a bad mother, then just about every professional woman I know would fit into that category. He hasn't got a leg to stand on Joey, he wouldn't even be granted visitation rights if he took you to court."

"I know Harley will miss him, but I'm not going to put up with him disruptive our lives because he has a problem with me." Joey leans back, closing her eyes, "I really don't need this right now."

"Just let Shandi handle this, she can draw up a legal letter, telling him to stay away."

"I hope it's enough."

"Once he realises you won't play ball, he'll back down because he knows he's got no case."

"Can you call Shandi for me?"

"Of course. Now, if you're up to it, I want to know everything about Charlie."

* * *

Next Chapter, Charlie and Gina talk.


	81. Chapter 81

Having caught up with Ruby, Charlie had decided to join Hugo and Watson for morning tea at the diner.

"How's Joey?" Leah asks as soon as they were through the door.

"She's a little sore and stiff this morning, but she's doing ok."

"I'm surprised you're not with her."

"My mum is with her," Hugo says, finding people's reactions to him amusing.

"Sorry," Leah shakes her head to stop herself staring. "I'm so used to thinking of you as gay, so it's just weird seeing you standing there with your arm around Georgie."

"Believe me Leah, you won't be the first to feel like that."

"So let me get this right. You're a cop and you're also Joey's brother." Leah scratches her head, "You're also engaged to Georgie who is Joey's sister and you're the father of her baby, right?"

"We really need to leave the brother and sister part out of the explanation," Watson mumbles. "Well anyway Leah, it's time you were properly introduced," Watson says. "Leah, this is Snr Sgt Hugo Austin, my fiancé."

"Wow, so you outrank everyone."

"Don't encourage him Leah," Watson warns her. "He tends to lord it over us."

"I do not."

"You're always pulling rank, especially on Joey."

"You know how hard it is to get Joey to listen sometimes."

"Pulling rank on your sister at a family function doesn't always go down well."

"You order Joey about?" Charlie asks in disbelief.

"He tries to, then when that fails, he pulls rank and it usually ends up with Joey saying a few choice words."

"That's something for you to look forward to, Charlie," Leah teases, "All those family functions." She sniggers at Charlie's worried look.

"Now look what you've done Georgie," Hugo says. "You're going to scare her off."

Charlie glares at them. "Are you guys just making all this up?"

Hugo and Watson look at each other and then back at Charlie. "No," they say together.

Charlie rolls her eyes, muttering, "God, what the hell am I getting into?"

Leah chuckles, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Just remind yourself why you're willing to put up with them."

"It is a good thing I love Joey."

"It looks like Irene's getting a bit rushed off her feet, so I'd better go lend a hand."

"Where's Colleen?"

"She's gone into hiding since she heard about Madge Wilkins being involved."

"You're kidding."

"You know what Colleen is like. She's perfectly happy to be judgemental and gossip until she loses her voice, but it's like a cone of silence goes over her when it's someone close to her that is the centre of gossip." Leah smiles wryly, "She's worried people will be gossiping about her being friends with Madge."

"At least you have some peace and quiet."

"For which I am grateful, especially with all the gossip she could be gossiping if she was here. Tell Joey I'm glad she's ok," Leah calls out as she rushes away.

"Will do."

Charlie follows the others to a table. "Charlie, our family isn't a nut house," Hugo assures her. "We do get kind of full on at times but we're all incredibly close."

"I never really had much in the way of family and we certainly weren't close so I'm a little wary about everything."

"You get used to them," Watson says, smiling at her fiancé. "They tend to grow on you."

Hugo leans in, stealing a kiss.

Charlie shakes her head, still trying to get used to seeing her friend like this. "Don't worry so much Charlie."

"That's easy for you to say Hugo, I'm the one who's going to be interrogated by your mother later."

"You love Joey, that's the main thing Charlie," Watson tells her.

"So what can I expect from Gina?"

"Just be yourself Charlie."

Charlie nods, still feeling nervous about talking with Gina.

"Why don't you take a couple of days off Charlie, spend some time with Joey," suggests Watson.

"Are you trying to keep me away from the station?"

"Yes. Charlie, you were nearly raped and your girlfriend is in hospital, so take some time off."

"Georgie's right, Charlie. We can oversee the rest of the investigation into Martha and Angelo and you really shouldn't be involved anyway."

"Is that an order?"

Hugo grins, "If it has to be."

Charlie nods, conceding defeat. "I have to admit, my head really wouldn't be on the job."

"Then take a couple of days off."

Charlie narrows her eyes at him, "You're not after my station, are you?"

"I have an offer Charlie and it's not Summer Bay."

"You and Georgie are leaving?"

"You might as well tell her, Hugo."

"I got a call last night. I've been offered the Snr Sergeant's position at Area Command and I've decided to take it."

"Shit, you're going to be our boss."

Watson chuckles, "That was my reaction. But as it's only a 45 minute drive for Hugo to get to his office, it means we can stay in Summer Bay."

"That's great news, Georgie."

"Yeah it is. I really thought that once the investigation was over, we'd pack up our lives and head back to the city but this place has kind of grown on the both of us and when it came down to it, neither of us wanted to leave."

"Georgie loves her job here and after her putting up with me being away so often, it was time that I was the one who made the change. Besides, I wanted back in uniform and it was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Well I'm glad you're staying, now I just wish I knew what Joey and I were planning."

"You still don't know if you're staying or leaving?"

"No. We both have careers and lives in different places." Charlie shrugs, "One of us is going to have to make a sacrifice."

"Would you make the sacrifice?" asks Watson, curious as to how far Charlie was willing to go.

"Yes," Charlie answers without hesitation.

"Chances are Charlie, that you wouldn't get a Sergeant In Charge position in the city, you'd be giving that up."

"I realise that Georgie, but it's just a job and it's not like I'd be accepting a lesser position. I'd still be a Sergeant," she smiles wryly, "Without all the shit that goes with being in command and it's not as if I'd be giving up the chance to have my own station again; I can still work towards that again but giving up Joey, that's something I can't do."

Watson smiles at the obvious love and determination Charlie had for her sister. "I'm glad you're willing to make the sacrifice Charlie but it may not be necessary."

"You think Joey will stay with me?"

Watson shrugs, "Just talk to her."

"We were going to wait until we got Angelo, but I don't think I can wait that long."

"So Georgie, when are you going to join the Sergeant ranks like the rest of us?" Hugo asks.

"Being a Sergeant is for arseholes who want to boss people around," she says.

"That's showing respect for your superiors," Hugo jokes.

"Seriously, I'm happy being a Snr Constable and with the baby on the way, I really don't want the extra responsibility and shit that comes with being a Sergeant."

"Don't discount it Georgie. You can sit your exam and it could still be a few years before a Sergeants position becomes available."

"I think there's enough Sergeants in the family, Hugo and I really do love my job as it is."

"As long as you're happy, that's all I want for you."

"I am happy Hugo. I have a career I love, we're having a baby and pretty soon, we're getting married." She shrugs, "Right now, I have everything I want." She glances at Charlie who was watching them intently. "You're still finding this a little weird, aren't you?"

"Just a little. I'm really not used to seeing you like this, especially with a guy I thought was gay."

"Most thought I was gay because no one ever saw me dating," Watson says with amusement.

"I'm also used to seeing you so serious and proper."

Hugo snorts. "God, you have no idea what she's really...ow," he rubs his arm, glaring at his fiancée.

"Charlie doesn't need to know everything."

Charlie chuckles, having a feeling she was going to enjoy finding out more about her friend. "I suppose I should be heading back to the hospital," Charlie says with reluctance.

"Charlie, just be yourself with Gina and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Georgie. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Charlie says as she pokes her head into Joey's room. "Is it safe?"

Joey chuckles, "Gina's just stepped out to make a call."

"Oh, then she'll be back."

"Charlie, don't worry so much."

Charlie trudges over to the bed, "I'm not used to meeting the parents.'

"Gina's great, you have nothing to worry about."

"Ah, here's my next victim," Gina says as she swans back into the room.

"Gina, she's nervous enough."

Gina looks at Charlie, "Are you nervous?"

Feeling trapped, Charlie just nods.

"Those kids of mine really do love to make me out to be some ogre."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not this time, but they do love to scare new people about me."

"Actually, just knowing you're a school principal would be enough for most people."

Gina smiles at that. "I have heard that quite a bit and my kids certainly don't help with the perception." Gina frowns when Charlie snorts. "What?"

"It's just funny hearing you call Joey and Hugo kids."

"Well they are my kids and so is Georgina. I may not have fostered her, but I've always considered her one of mine. She was always around when Joey came to live with us and then when she started having sleepovers with Hugo." She smiles again at Charlie's expression. "You're shocked that I let my son have his girlfriend over."

"Well, yeah."

"They were both nearly 18 by the time they started sleeping together and I'd rather they had sex under a safe roof than be busted again for having sex in the back seat of a car."

Charlie's eyes widen, "Georgie got busted with Hugo in the car!"

"Best you forget that you heard that." Gina grins conspiratorially, "It was three times, by the way, but you definitely didn't hear that from me."

Charlie chuckles.

"Actually, if I thought it was just a physical thing between them, I may have objected but it was always obvious that there was something more between those two." Gina glances over at her foster-daughter. "Joey, you look like you could do with a rest, so why don't Charlie and I go and have that talk."

Joey squeezes Charlie's hand when she throws a panicked look her way. "Best you get it over with."

"God, you make it sound like I'm going in front of a firing squad."

"Gina won't hurt you," she peers around Charlie at Gina, "Right?"

"Only if I don't like the answers," she says with a straight face.

"Ok, that's enough," Charlie says. "I'm going to talk to Gina right now, before I lose my nerve."

* * *

"You really don't have to be nervous Charlie," Gina assures her as they walk the hospital grounds.

"You're my girlfriend's mum and I'm really not used to being in this position."

"Are you worried about making the wrong impression?"

"Yes," admits Charlie.

"Charlie, do you love my daughter?"

"Very much and I want to spend my life with her."

"Then you're off to a good start." They continue on in silence for a minute or two. "Everyone has been filling me in on what's been going on with my kids and with you. How are you holding up Charlie?"

"I'm getting by. Joey was great with me the other night after Angelo had come after me."

"She's a very special woman."

"Yeah, she is."

"She's also not as tough as she makes out, especially where her heart is concerned."

"I know and I've been guilty of hurting her myself but I love her, more than I've ever loved anyone."

"You don't need to convince me of that Charlie, I've seen your love for Joey every time you've looked at her or spoken about her and I know Joey feels the same." Gina takes a moment before continuing. "It took an incredible amount of trust on Joey's part to tell you about her childhood."

"I hate that she went through that, but I admire her for what's she become and that she's finally been able to move past the pain and anger."

"Your own childhood was quite abusive."

"It wasn't abusive."

"Charlie, it may not have been physical, but it was abusive."

"You don't think that's why I found myself falling for Joey, because I sensed something similar in her?"

"Not at all. It may allow you to understand each other better, but I think what attracted you to each other, is that you're both strong, capable women who have quite a bit in common." Gina glances at Charlie, "I take it that you're aware of what you're getting yourself into with Joey?"

"She warned me that she's not always the easiest person to be with, that she struggles with relationships and that she finds it hard to open up at times."

"And knowing all that, you're still willing to be with her."

"I can't imagine my life without her now."

"I don't know if Georgina said anything to you, but I do have one concern and that's about you leaving your fiancé for a woman at this stage in your life."

"I never expected this myself, but Joey is the first and only woman I've ever been attracted to, let alone fallen in love with. If that makes me gay or bi, I don't really care, because for the first time in my life, this just feels so right."

"I think I'm going to like you Charlie," Gina's words surprising Charlie. "I think you may have also been the first person one of my kids has introduced me to who actually stood up to me at the first meeting."

"I was putting Joey first."

"Which is why I allowed you to kick me out."

"It wasn't quite like that."

"I'm joking Charlie."

"So, do I pass the test?" Charlie grows nervous at Gina's continued silence, finally breathing a sigh of relief when she smiles at her.

"You pass." She chuckles, "You more than pass. Charlie, you make Joey happy, that's all I've ever wanted."

"She makes me happy too."

"And your daughter seems very happy about it. She's really looking forward to being a family."

Charlie smiles wryly. "So she keeps telling me. While Grant has been a good father to her, my own father wanted nothing to do with her, so it's always been pretty much just the two of us, even when I was in a relationship."

"And you're prepared to take on a step-mothering role with Harley?"

"Yes I am and Harley seems like a great kid."

"That she is, she's also very much like both of her mothers."

Charlie chuckles, "You mean I've got a mini-Joey on my hands?"

"Harley's far more even tempered than Joey ever was when she was younger, but Harley definitely has both their stubbornness and attitude."

"If I can handle big Joey, I think mini-Joey should be easier," Charlie says confidently.

Gina smirks, "Don't bet on it. That girl has grown up around not just Joey, but also Hugo, Georgina and lately, Dex."

"Dex?"

"He may play the innocent boy, but watch your back, he loves his practical jokes."

"I've seen a bit of that between him and Joey. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"I've noticed you call Georgie and Graves by their full names, yet you still call Joey, Joey."

"That's because Joey isn't actually short for anything."

"Oh. I suppose I could have asked her but I'm still a little wary asking things about her early childhood."

"That will change. Joey trusts you but she's not the most forthcoming with personal things so just give her time."

Charlie nods. "You do know that Graves hates being called Penelope, right?"

"Of course, but that girl took herself far too seriously when I first met her."

Charlie frowns at her, "So what, you call her that to annoy her?"

Gina grins, "I'm still actually waiting for her to tell me to stop."

Charlie chuckles, "You may be waiting a while for that."

"A little more time around my kids will probably change that." Gina comes to a stop, "Charlie, my kids are cops, so I worry but with Joey, I tend to worry a little more. It was hard for everyone when she came to live with us, especially that first year. She was so lonely and she pushed away anyone who tried to be friendly to her because she just didn't know how to trust. Over time, she became a part of our family and we've all become a little overprotective of her." She looks Charlie in the eye, "Treat her well Charlie or you'll have me and the rest of the family to deal with."

"I promise."

"See," she smiles, "This wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Actually no."

"I'm going to go catch up with the others, leave you and Joey with some alone time."

"Thank you."

Gina surprises Charlie with a hug, "Welcome to the family."

Overcome with emotion, Charlie hugs her back. Gina chuckles as she steps back, "You're really not used to this sort of attention, are you?"

"I was never close with my father, so after mum died, there wasn't a whole lot of love or support."

"Well our family is all about love and support, so you'd better get used to it. Now go and keep that daughter of mine company."

* * *

Walking over to the bed, Charlie stands there, just watching Joey sleep, amazed at how relaxed she seemed, despite her injuries.

"You survived I see," Joey says, her eyes still closed.

"How did you know it was me?"

Opening her eyes, she grins at her. "I just did. Are you going to join me up here?"

Settling on the bed beside her, Charlie rests her hand on Joey's belly. "Joey, I know I said we should wait till after Angelo..."

"Charlie," Joey interrupts. "I've already made a decision."

Charlie props herself up on her elbow. "I'm staying Charlie."

"Are you sure?"

"This is the place where we fell in love, it just seems so right to make this our home."

"I would have followed you to the city."

"I know and I love you for that but I want Summer Bay to be our home."

"Harley won't mind the move?"

"According to Gina, she hasn't stopped talking about this place. Charlie, aside from my family, there really isn't anything in the city for me."

"What about your career?"

"Something can be worked out."

"Ok, I'm going to admit now that it's a relief to be staying."

"We'll make this work Charlie."

"I know we will. I love you Joey."

"I love you to and you know what, I'll love you even more if you lock the door."

"Joey, you're injured."

"You're point being?"

"That I want you home as soon as possible, which means, you're going to get as much rest and take as much care as possible not to overdo things."

"So making out is out?"

Grinning at Joey's pout, Charlie leans in, pressing her lips against Joey's. "A little bit of making out should be ok."

"Then why are you talking?"

Shrugging, Charlie moves in again, their kisses long and languid. Groaning, Charlie relaxes against Joey, ignoring all the hospital sounds as she loses herself completely in their kisses.


	82. Chapter 82

Charlie sighs as she finally pulls away from Joey and sits up. "I should be going."

"You could stay," Joey suggests, her hand resting on Charlie's back.

"I know, but I told Ruby earlier that I'd be home soon and I'd like to spend more time with her, especially with everything that's been happening."

"Are you going to tell her that I'm staying?"

"Oh god," Charlie looks horrified. "We're going to need protection from bone crushing hugs when I tell her you're staying as well as Georgie."

"Georgie?"

"Oh right, she probably hasn't had a chance to talk to you. Hugo's taking the Snr Sergeant's position at Area Command, which means they're staying in Summer Bay."

"That's great," Joey says excitedly, before scowling. "Fuck, that means he's going to be lording it over everyone."

Charlie chuckles, "That really does seem to be a common reaction. He's not really that bad, is he?"

Shaking her head, Joey assures her that Hugo was a good cop and a good guy. "He just thinks that being my brother entitles him to order me around at home." Joey tilts her head as she studies Charlie. "Is there something else on your mind?"

"I've just been thinking. If you're staying, that means we need a place to live."

Frowning, Joey sits up next to her. "What about your place?"

"I know it's where we first made love, but it's also where I lived with Angelo and where he," she shudders, "Where he attacked me." She turns to Joey, "I want a fresh start, a place where new memories can be created." She frowns when she senses Joey's lack of enthusiasm. "You're not keen on the idea of a place together."

"No I am, it's just that I learned early on not to rush into things so I tend to over think things sometimes." She smiles encouragingly at Charlie. "I love you Charlie and I want to spend my life with you, I just don't want you to rush into anything."

"I can't stay at my place any more Joey and with Hugo moving in with Georgie, it seems wrong to stay with them."

"I do want to live with you Charlie, more than anything, I just think it's too early for such a huge decision like buying a house together."

"Joey, is there another reason?"

Joey nods reluctantly. "Riley and I were always equal partners, in everything, including the mortgage and with my job up in the air," she shrugs, "Maybe it's stupid, but I don't like the idea of being a passenger in this relationship."

"I understand Joey, you don't want to be a kept woman," she says with a smile.

Joey chuckles, "Something like that."

"Your place in the city would be worth more than my place though, wouldn't it?"

Joey thinks for a moment, "There'd still be quite a bit left over from the sale if I sold it, even once I'd paid off the mortgage."

"But you're not sure about selling it, are you?"

"I couldn't live there after Riley was killed there, but I couldn't bring myself to sell it either, so I rented it out and then rented a smaller place for me and Harley."

"I have a fair idea of the cost of rent in the city, so if you give up the other place, then the rent you get from the one you own would help to cover a mortgage on a house here."

Joey smiles wryly. "You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Actually, I've only just been thinking of this." She grins, "You're right though, it is too early to think of buying a place together, so maybe we can just rent a new place and then buy when we're both ready."

"It wouldn't bother you to wait?"

"Of course not. We'll still be together and it may actually take some time to sell my place anyway." She caresses Joey's face, "I really don't mind waiting and buying a place together so quickly was kind of a spur of the moment idea." She brushes her lips over Joey's. "As long as we're together, I don't care if we end up in a tent."

"I do love a tent," Joey jokes. "The four of us are going to be a family Charlie and I definitely see us buying a house in the future."

Charlie grins wryly, "I usually find every excuse to avoid commitment, even with Angelo I only ever agreed to marry him because my father was there and as for moving in, I just let him pressure me into it and yet with you, it's like I can't wait to be together as a family."

Wincing a little in discomfort, Joey wraps her arms around Charlie. "I can't wait either and after the surgery tomorrow on my hand, I can get out of here."

"Really?"

"Really. I know I'm not going to be too mobile for a few days yet, but I really want out of here."

"I don't want you to be forcing yourself and ignoring your pain."

"I'm not ignoring it," she grins, "It's just that when I'm with you, I tend to forget that I'm hurt."

"I'm serious Joey, you need to take care of yourself."

"I will, Charlie." She grins, "You can help take care of me right now."

"Joey, I thought that's what we had been doing for the past hour."

"I'm still a little sore and I'm sure Ruby won't mind if you're a little late."

* * *

Disentangling herself from Joey a little while later, Charlie gently brushes a stray hair from her sleeping girlfriend's face. Kissing her lips softly, she climbs off the bed.

"Giles, you should get someone here to replace you and get some rest."

"I still have an hour left of my shift, then I'll be relieved." He nods towards Joey's room. "How's she doing?"

"Better."

"She's a good cop and if you don't mind me saying, you're better off with her than you ever were with Angelo."

"Believe me, I feel the same way. Keep your eyes open for Angelo."

"Will do."

* * *

Angelo curses and ducks back into the room when he sees Giles with Charlie. Watching Charlie walk away, his chances of following her are blown when she runs into Leah. "Fuck." Fuming, he sneaks back out the window, realising his chance to be with Charlie would have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

"Leah, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Joey and for a check up."

"Joey's sleeping at the moment."

"Worn her out, have we?" she says cheekily.

Charlie smirks, "Nah, as much as she tries to hide it, this has all taken a bit out of her. What about you, you're not sick or anything, are you?"

"No, just pregnant."

It takes a moment for Leah's words to sink in. "Oh my god, that's fantastic news," she says, hugging her friend. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I've had a false positive on those home tests before, so I wanted to wait for the doctor to confirm it this time."

"I had a suspicion you might have gotten clucky again after the ball you had with Harley when she was here."

"So did Roman. After the first few failed attempts when we first got married, Roman and I kind of put off trying for awhile but we've been talking about it and decided that it was time to try again." She pats her belly, "And this time we really didn't have to try too hard."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I expect you to baby sit."

"Of course I will." Charlie shakes her head, "God, that's two babies now and no doubt we'll have babysitting duties with Georgie's."

"Then she's staying?"

"Both sisters are."

"I never really thought Joey would leave."

"It was a possibility. It would have seemed strange to leave the Bay, but I would have left if it meant being with Joey."

"I'm glad that didn't happen. It seems we're all getting what we want." Leah glances at her slyly, "Any babies in your future?"

"Who knows."

"Am I actually detecting a change of heart," Leah says, knowing of Charlie's reluctance to have another baby.

"I'm not saying I will have another baby, just that the idea doesn't terrify me like it once did."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Charlie Buckton was well and truly smitten."

"Neither did I. If Roman's still at work, how about you come home with me and we can celebrate your pregnancy." Charlie grins, "You can act as a shield when I tell Ruby we're all staying in the Bay."

"Except for Dex and Graves," Leah says as they head for the exit. "He's an odd boy, but he's so sweet and adorable, I'm going to miss him and Graves of course."

"Same here."

Leah makes a show of looking Charlie up and down. "Well, you're certainly in one piece, so I take it that you survived the mother-in-law test," Leah jokes.

"Barely."

"Is she really that bad?"

"She's quite formidable but she's actually very nice. She's just looking out for her kids."

"It must take some effort to look out for those kids of hers," Leah chuckles.

Charlie laughs with her as they reach their cars.

"Are you sure you want to leave Joey?" Leah asks when Charlie glances back toward the hospital.

"It's not that, I just had this uncomfortable feeling I was being watched." Scanning the area, she shrugs. "I guess I'm just jumping at shadows."

"I don't blame you for being jumpy after everything that has happened."

Scanning the area again, Charlie still can't shake the feeling she was being watched. Sighing, she gets into her car.

* * *

Standing among the trees, the figure watches Charlie drive away, before turning their attention to the other figure who had also been watching Charlie. The figure sneers as Angelo scurries away.


	83. Chapter 83

"I hear you've got a new job," Joey says the moment Hugo walks into the room later that evening.

"And my first duty is to tell you that you're off the case."

"No fucking way."

"I told them that would be your response." He grins as he takes a seat. "I also told the bosses that it would be a waste of time trying to keep you away and that your hand wouldn't affect your ability to see the investigation through to the end."

"Then I'm still on it?"

"Yes." He takes a look at her hand, "How are you Squirt?"

"I'm fine and don't call me that."

"You never did like it."

"Would you?"

"I've never been a squirt, so it wouldn't bother me."

"You're a dickhead, Hugo."

"Yes, but I'm your brother dickhead."

"Well brother dickhead, I thought you'd be rushing home from work every day now that you and Georgie can be together."

"I did rush home, but after 10 minutes of listening to talk on babies and weddings, I just had to get out of there."

"Considering you're the father and getting married, shouldn't you be there celebrating with your fiancée?"

"What, and be the only guy among all those women. Besides, Roman wasn't there either."

"Roman?"

"Yeah, Leah's pregnant too."

"Somehow that doesn't really come as a surprise. Hang on, you said the only guy, isn't Dex there with them?"

"Your point being?"

Joey chuckles, "Just because Dex isn't all gung-ho like you lot, it doesn't make him any less of a man."

"Don't get me wrong, I like the kid but Sheila, she's another matter."

"Ah, I take it then that Sheila's made an appearance."

"Dex is blogging about how women talk about weddings and babies, so," he shudders, "Sheila was there in all her fluoro glory."

"Jesus Hugo, I'd have thought playing gay for all this time, you'd be more comfortable around Sheila."

"It's not that, it's because Sheila looks so much like my ex-girlfriend's mother, it's disturbing."

Joey laughs at his expression of horror.

Hugo looks at his sister, "You know Squirt, I really had no idea of some of the crap you had to deal with just because you're gay."

"It hasn't always been easy, but I've learned to deal with it."

"Well, it gives me a new appreciation of you and Shannon, not only for being gay, but for being gay cops."

"I just hope Charlie doesn't have to deal with a lot of the shit I had to."

"From what I saw at the station today, there's only a couple who seem to have a problem with her being gay and as for everyone else in town, most of them are too busy talking about what went down to worry about who Charlie is dating."

"That's one good thing."

"It's funny, not many are surprised that Martha was involved, but some are still shocked that Rosey had done what he'd done, especially to Charlie and Annie."

"Their precious Golden Boy was rotten at the core."

"You're so lucky Georgie didn't deck you when you accused her of sleeping with that prick just after you'd arrived here," Hugo says, smirking.

Joey shrugs, "We both heard someone on the other side of the door and after what he'd intimated about her during the interview, it just seemed like the right thing to say to her." She looks at her brother carefully. "This hasn't been easy on Georgie."

"Yeah I know," he sighs. "It was harder for me this time as well. Martha was just so unpredictable and Georgie nearly got caught out a few times when Rosey came by Martha's unexpectedly and if you thought she was pissed at being accused of sleeping with Rosey, she was downright nauseated when Martha told Rosey she was in bed with her girlfriend while she was there inside."

"At least she didn't actually sleep with her," Joey says, shuddering at the memories. "God, I felt like I couldn't get clean for a week afterwards."

"You did what you had to."

"I know. I hope Georgie's still not down on herself about not being able to hear more of what was said between Rosey and Martha."

"Nah, she finally realises that Martha was careful about keeping her voice down whenever Georgie was in the other room, so she only ever picked up on what Martha wanted her to hear."

"Like her threats to Rosey and his non-existent son."

"We always suspected Martha was capable of anything, but right then, Georgie truly believed Martha would do that to a child and it scared her."

"Well she's dead now."

"Martha's body still hasn't been recovered but there's no way she could have survived. There is some other news about Martha. The gun she dropped before she went over, is the same gun that killed Moreland but hers are the only prints on it."

"Fuck, so we can't even put it in Rosetta's hands."

"Not that it matters. We have him on Annie's rape and murder, Charlie's attack and all the other charges that will come out of our investigation."

"Still, it would have been nice to actually connect him to the murder of a cop, even a dirty one like Moreland."

"There's still a chance we can make a murder case in O'Malley's death, even with the M.E's inconclusive ruling and Jack's death is going to be reopened and with what we know now about Rosey, it's more than likely his death will be ruled murder."

"That's one good bit of news. What about Rosey, any word on him?"

"I have no doubt he's here somewhere, but for a change, he's actually keeping his head down, so watch your back."

"Oh I am and Charlie's got a guard out there while I'm here. How's the search into their places going?"

"Slowly and so far, nothing really incriminating has been found," Hugo says in frustration. "I know the evidence exists, I just have no idea where Martha stashed it."

"We'll find it."

"I hope so because then we can identify those we didn't know about and finally put this case to rest."

"And then you can get married."

Hugo grins at her, "I'm not the only one."

"Huh?"

"Ruby was a little excited that we're all staying and she and mum have already started arranging Georgie's and my wedding, with Ruby dropping some not so subtle hints about a double wedding."

"God, there's no stopping that girl once she gets an idea into her head."

"You do plan on making an honest woman out of Charlie though, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'd actually like to go on a few proper dates before the whole wedding thing."

"I'm sure that once Ruby's over the excitement, she'll tone it down some."

"Don't bet on it," she mutters.

"I'm glad to see you so happy again Joey."

"It was a while coming."

"I knew that day on the cliffs that you'd already fallen for Charlie."

"What day?" Joey asks in confusion.

"I was near the cliffs the day May was attacked and I saw you comforting Charlie."

"Oh."

"It was obvious even then that she meant something to you."

"It wasn't obvious to me."  
"Joey, you had your arm around her and I have to admit, it had me a little worried."

"So was Georgie when she realised I had feelings for Charlie."

"I'm just happy you proved us wrong. I think you and Charlie make a great couple."

"Thanks Hugo."

Hugo stands, leaning over to give her a hug. "I'm glad you're ok Joey, I don't know how our family would have coped if we'd lost you."

"I'm glad you survived too Hugo."

"I guess I'd better be getting back home."

"Already under the thumb," she jokes.

"You know what Georgie's like," he sighs. "God, I hope our kid takes after my side," he says with a resigned smile, "I don't think I could handle another Watson with attitude."

Joey chuckles, "With any luck, she or he will take after Gina instead."

"Oh god, on second thought, a little Georgie would be better."

"Or a little Joey."

"No, definitely a little Georgie would be best." He ruffles her hair, "Seeya Squirt."

She slaps his hand away, "Piss off."

"That's piss off, Sir."

"Fine, then piss off, Sir."

"What are you going to do career wise?" He asks suddenly.

Joey shrugs, "I'll work it out."

"Well, I happen to know the Snr Sergeant at Area Command, so I'll put in a good word for you."

"Really, because I heard he was an absolute jerk."

"Hey, be nice. I mean it Joey, whatever you need, I'll do what I can to help you."

"Thanks Hugo, now get out of here before they all come looking for you here."

"Those women would certainly scare Rosey off. Ok, I'm out of here now."

* * *

With the surgery on her hand over and with strict instructions from the doctor, Joey was finally heading back to her sister's place.

"Joey!" Ruby screams with delight as soon as Joey was in the door.

"Oof."

"Sorry," Ruby jumps away.

"It's ok Ruby, it's just that my ribs are still a little sore."

"I'm just happy you're home."

"So am I." She kisses the top of Ruby's head. "I heard you have plans for your mother and me," Joey says casually.

Ruby blushes, "That was yesterday."

"Ruby, how about we just be together as a family and hold off on the wedding for the moment."

"Gina said the same thing and it was only because I was excited that everyone was staying and we were talking about Georgie's wedding."

"Just try to tone it down a little."

Ruby nods in agreement.

"Where is everyone?" Charlie asks.

"They're out the back firing up the barbie."

"Why don't you go and join them," Charlie suggests.

Ruby glances between her mother and Joey, "If you want to be alone, you only have to say so."

"Ruby, I want to be alone with Joey."

Ruby huffs, before grinning. "God, you two are like a couple of horny teens."

"Ruby!"

"Well you are," Ruby says as she heads toward the back door.

"So, my horny little teen," Joey smirks at Charlie, "What do you intend to do now that you have me alone?"

Circling her arms around Joey's waist, she leans in. "This," she says, capturing Joey's lips.

Sighing in contentment when their kiss finally ends, Joey rests her head against Charlie's shoulder. "I could get used to this."

"Same here," she says, holding Joey close. "I love the feel of you against me."

Standing there in each other's arms, Joey suggests they take a detour to their room.

Charlie glances toward the door, sighing. "Ruby's probably blabbed that we're here."

"So."

"So, the thought of your mother being out there while we're in your room making love kind of unnerves me."

Joey chuckles, "It never used to bother Georgie on her stayovers."

"She was a horny teen, I'm an adult and," she steps away from her, "You're supposed to be resting that hand and taking it easy."

"You could do all the work," Joey suggests with a smirk.

"Nice try." She cups Joey's cheek, "You're following the doctor's orders or I'll tell your mother." Scowling, Joey mumbles about it not being fair. Charlie brushes her lips over hers, "We have the rest of our lives together Joey."

"I hate it when you make sense."

Taking Joey's good hand in hers, she leads them out to the others.

* * *

"Told you," Watson says, holding her hand out to Graves who reluctantly hands over a $10 note. Seeing Charlie's look of confusion, Watson shrugs, "She bet that we wouldn't see you for a few hours."

Joey shoots them a look of annoyance while Charlie blushes at the thought they'd been discussing them like that.

"You'd best get used to it Charlie," Gina advises her.

"I have a feeling there's a lot I'm going to have to get used to," she mumbles.

Gina puts her arm around her, "It just means that you're a part of the family."

"That may take some getting used to as well."

"Ruby's certainly gotten used to it."

Charlie looks over at her daughter who was sitting with April as they listened to Hugo with rapt attention. "What's he telling them?"

"Tales about Joey."

"What!" Joey yells in outrage, heading over toward her brother.

"It's like nothing ever changes," Gina says with fond amusement as Joey threatens Hugo with all sorts of revenge.

"Joey wouldn't actually do that to him, would she?" Charlie asks, her eyes wide with shock at what Joey had just said.

Chuckling, Gina assures her that even if it was possible to do that to someone, it was all just talk.

"God, maybe I was lucky growing up alone."

"Excuse me a moment, I need to have a word to them about the proper sort of behaviour in front of the young ones."

Charlie shakes her head in amusement. "I love them both, but sometimes I'm not sure which of them is worse," Watson says as she joins Charlie.

"Is it too late to leave?" Charlie jokes.

"Far too late." Watson grins at her, "Just wait until you get the whole family together."

Groaning at the thought, Charlie gratefully accepts the glass of wine her friend offered her. "Should you be drinking?" She asks when Watson takes a sip of her own glass.

"Mine's non-alcoholic."

"Oh."

"Charlie, just relax." She nudges her, "You've been accepted into the family."

"Just like that?"

"Joey loves you and Gina approves of you, so yeah, just like that."

"So, do you have any tales to tell me of Joey while she's otherwise occupied?"

"Do I ever," she grins, "But I've been sworn to secrecy on the threat that she'll blab about me."

"Like being busted in the car," Charlie says absently.

"God, is nothing ever secret in this family," she mutters. Watson glances at her, "I hope you and Joey aren't planning on moving out while Angelo is still out there?"

"We can't stay here forever, but hopefully by the time we find somewhere to rent, Angelo will be in jail."

"You're welcome to stay as long as necessary."

"No offence Georgie, but it's getting rather crowded here."

"Gina's heading back to the city tomorrow and Ruby doesn't mind bunking on the floor in the study. There's safety in numbers Charlie, and don't worry about overstaying your welcome, if you're still here by the time the baby arrives, I'll throw you out myself," she jokes. "Seriously though Charlie, I kind of like having a full house."

"We'll stay Georgie, but only until he's caught."

"Good, now let's go and rescue our better halves from Gina."

* * *

A few hours later, with everyone else retiring back inside, Charlie lies by Joey's side on the grass as they gaze up at the stars. "Gina's great."

"Yeah she is." She grins, "She has to be to put up with the lot of us."

"I get the impression she wouldn't have it any other way."

"She'd prefer we weren't cops."

"Other than that." Rolling on to her side, she props herself up onto her elbow. "I love you Joey."

"I love you too." Her hand tugs on Charlie's top. "I'd like to show you how much but I'm actually feeling a little out of it."

"You don't have to show me Joey, I love hearing just the words."

"I love you," she says, repeating it over and over as she nibbles her way along Charlie's neck.

Groaning, Charlie pushes her onto her back, moving over her. "I thought you were a little out of it?"

"You're an amazing cure," she grins up at her cheekily.

"And you're still following doctor's orders."

"Bummer," Joey mutters when Charlie gets to her feet and holds her hand down for her. "Spoil sport," she says, taking it and allowing Charlie to help her to her feet.

"Let's go snuggle up in bed."

"Snuggling does sound good."

"Just don't go getting any ideas of making it more."

"I promise, I'll just be your snuggle bunny tonight." She walks ahead, looking over her shoulder. "Every other night though," she smirks suggestively, leaving the rest to Charlie's imagination as she walks inside.

Charlie closes her eyes at the sudden arousal she had. "God, she'll be the death of me," she mutters, before following her inside.


	84. Chapter 84

Waking the next morning to the pleasant sensation of soft lips against hers, Charlie smiles, kissing her back. "You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"That was yesterday, today is a whole new day," Joey replies between kisses. "And neither of us have to go to work so we can take it easy all day."

"Your mother is in the next room," Charlie murmurs against Joey's lips.

"We're sharing a bed Charlie, so I think she's clued into the fact we have sex," she says, not to be distracted. "And it didn't bother you that we slept naked last night."

"Sleeping is a little different to making love."

"If you let me," Joey says, moving her lips to Charlie's neck, "I can make you forget she's there."

Charlie groans as Joey's lips start a delicate path downwards. Wanting more control, she flips Joey onto her back, quickly moving over her, crushing their lips together. Her tongue demanding entry, Joey willingly grants her access. Charlie's heart races at the feel of their breasts pressed together while their tongues danced against each other. When Joey moves her leg between hers, the contact draws a gasp from Charlie as she starts to rock against her, the growing wetness between her legs allowing her to glide more easily over Joey's leg. Panting as she presses herself harder against Joey's leg, the movement causing their stiffened nipples to rub against each other. Stifling her cries against Joey's mouth, Charlie's body stiffens as her climax hits her. "Oh god," she gasps as she collapses on top of Joey, breathing hard.

A knock at the door has Charlie suddenly jumping away and nearly hiding under the covers. "Girls," Gina's voice comes from the other side of the door. "I'm taking Ruby shopping before I leave this afternoon."

"Righto Gina," Joey calls back, trying not to laugh at Charlie's panicked reaction. "She's not coming in Charlie," she assures her. Keeping her injured hand close to her chest, she sits up and kneels next to Charlie

Charlie closes her eyes, shaking her head, "She's killed the mood completely."

Grinning, Joey's hand slips between Charlie's legs. "Not completely, judging from the evidence."

"God Joey," she moans, "We really can't do this, not with your handicap."

Joey circles her finger, smirking when Charlie raises her hips. "My handicap didn't seem to be a problem before."

"I'm serious Joey...oh god," all thoughts lost as Joey enters her.

"Nope, definitely not a handicap," Joey grins as she slowly brings Charlie to her second orgasm of the morning.

"Enough already," Charlie begs some time later, her hips still rising to meet the torturous fingers inside her.

"Are you sure?" Joey teases, flicking her clit with her thumb, sending Charlie over once more. She grins when a strong hand grips hers.

"My turn," Charlie whispers, before spending what seemed like an eternity to Joey worshipping her breasts.

Revelling in the power she now held over her lover, Charlie ignored Joey's desperate pleas as she took her time on each breast, slowly working her way lower, pausing when she reached her destination. Kissing the inside of Joey's thighs, she smirks at Joey's husky plea. Moving back up so she could kiss Joey's lips, her fingers finally grant Joey's plea. Keeping her thrusts slow and steady, it doesn't take long before she feels Joey nearing her release. Dragging her lips away from Joey's, her tongue joins her fingers, plunging deep and sending Joey over.

"God Charlie," she pants as Charlie's tongue and fingers continue their gentle thrusts. She groans when Charlie once again moves back up, thrusting her tongue into her mouth, tasting herself as Charlie increases the thrusting between her legs. Raising her hips up to meet each thrust, she cries out against Charlie's mouth.

Holding her fingers still, Charlie gazes into her eyes. "Enough?" Charlie asks cheekily.

"Fuck," she cries out when Charlie wiggles her fingers inside her. "I'm injured Charlie, are you trying to kill me," she jokes, groaning softly when she feels Charlie withdraw.

Snuggling against Joey's side, she rests her head contentedly on Joey's shoulder.

"Charlie, you do realise that Gina and Ruby haven't left," Joey says a few minutes later.

"What!" Charlie says, bolting upright, only to scowl when she realises Joey was only teasing. "God," she whacks her shoulder lightly, "Don't do that."

"Charlie, you've had sex when your daughter has been under the same roof."

"It's different when it's your mother."

"Is it really?"

Charlie exhales loudly. "I suppose it is kind of stupid."

"Gina doesn't bite and she's well aware what loving couples get up to when they're alone."

She snuggles back against Joey. "I guess it's the whole family thing, I'm still getting used to it and Gina might not bite, but she's still rather formidable."

Joey runs her hand along her back softly. "I'm not sure if anyone ever really gets used to our family."

"I hope you're joking again."

"Maybe a little. Seriously Charlie, I know my family can be kind of full on, but once you're in, you're in." She glances down at her, "And you're in, in a big way."

"It might actually be nice to have proper family get togethers, ones where I don't have to worry about being belittled or bullied."

Joey chuckles, "Don't bet on it, though with our family, it's done in a good natured way."

"Good natured bullying?"

"You saw us last night. It's not always like that, but when you put a bunch of headstrong people in a room, you're bound to get a test of wills and Hugo and Georgie do love trying to order us younger ones around."

Charlie props herself up on her elbow. "Do you like being ordered about?" she asks with a suggestive smile.

"Depends on the situation," she grins.

"I might have to test that out one day."

"I look forward to it." She glances over at the clock, "How long do you think Gina and Ruby will be gone?"

"Ruby and shopping tends to involve a lengthy process."

"Good. Then," Joey holds up her injured hand, "Care to help me with a shower?"

"I think I can be persuaded."

* * *

Giggling as they stumble out of the bathroom some time later, their lips never far from each others as their hands roamed, oblivious to the fact that they weren't alone until a cough gets their attention. Blushing, Charlie turns to find her daughter and Gina standing there with amused smiles.

"Nice to see you girls up and dressed," Gina says, her lips twitching at Charlie's obvious discomfort. "Well, almost dressed."

Looking down, Charlie blushes even more when she realises her shirt was halfway unbuttoned and her bra-clad breasts were on display. Shooting an innocent looking Joey a glare of annoyance, she hastily buttons herself up, thinking that even one handed, Joey was trouble. "I thought you'd be a little longer," Charlie says to Gina.

"I still have a few things to do before I leave this afternoon, so we finished up early"

"We brought fresh slices and lattes home, if you're hungry," Ruby says with a knowing smirk.

"I'm famished," Joey says, eyeing off the packages. "I hope you got extras."

"I always get extras when you're around Joey," Gina says with affection.

"I don't eat that much."

"Except when there's sweet food around."

Joey shrugs as she reaches for the goodies, scowling when Gina slaps her hand away. "Wait until everyone else gets theirs first."

Pouting, Joey leans against Charlie who was struggling not to laugh at her antics.

"Oh, for god's sake Joey," says Gina, reaching into the bag and pulling out a cherry ripe slice for her daughter.

Snatching it from Gina before she changed her mind, Joey happily starts in on it.

"A word of advice Charlie, don't leave anything sweet lying around," Gina says as she sets the food and lattes onto the table.

"Noted."

"So Ruby, did you leave anything in the shops?" Joey asks, glancing over at the bags Ruby had left on the floor.

"God, you're as bad as mum," she complains. "And only two of them are mine."

Joey raises her eyebrow at Gina. "I thought I'd get some Christmas shopping out of the way," Gina says in her defence.

"Right," Joey says. "A word of advice Charlie," Joey says in an imitation of Gina, "Don't let Gina loose in the shops."

"That's enough young lady," Gina warns her.

"Or what, I'll miss out on my present?"

Ruby and Charlie watch the byplay between the two, both a little bemused to see the two like this as the four of them enjoy their morning tea.

* * *

A few hours later, Joey and Charlie were out the back, relaxing in the afternoon sunshine.

"You and Gina looked a little serious just before she left."

"She heard back from Shandi."

"Good news I hope," Charlie says, finding her dislike for Brett even greater since Joey had told her what he'd been up to.

"Apparently he didn't react too well when Shandi's letter arrived," Joey says with some amusement. "He barged into her office and abused the hell out of her before tipping her desk over."

"And that amuses you?"

Joey grins, "Even before he had no claim on my daughter unless he tried to prove I was unfit, but getting himself arrested and dragged out in front of a dozen witnesses, he's not only blown whatever slim chance he may have had, he's pretty much played right into our hands. After that little display, it's going to be so much easier to have him legally kept away from my daughter."

"That is good news."

"I'd love to know what Shandi put in the letter to make him go off like that," she murmurs thoughtfully.

"She wouldn't have deliberately provoked him, would she?"

Joey nods, "Absolutely. Shandi's like the rest of my family in how she views Brett and she would have worded the letter in just the right way to ensure he reacted badly."

"You still feel a little bad to be cutting him out of Harley's life though, don't you?"

"Harley loves her uncle, so yeah, I do feel a little bad but when she's older, if she wants to renew the relationship, I won't stand in her way." She glances over at Charlie. "There was something else, something which concerned you."

"Me!" Charlie says a little worriedly

"The legal community is abuzz with the news that Morag Bellingham has retired from the bench."

"Shit," Charlie says, stunned by the news. "Other than the odd report on my father's health, I haven't heard anything from them since dad was transferred to a hospital in the city."

"She took news of her daughter's crimes pretty hard and her death even harder."

"I never even considered my father and Morag and how they must be feeling," Charlie says with a bit of guilt. "God, I'm the one who killed their daughter."

"You didn't have a choice."

"I know that." She rubs her temples. "They must hate me though." Charlie sighs heavily, "Even more than they hated me before."

"Charlie, you can't worry how they feel about you."

"I don't even know why I am. My father has never given a damn about me and Morag has always been indifferent toward me."

Joey moves closer to her, gathering Charlie against her side. "You've moved on from them Charlie, don't let them drag you back."

Resting her head on Joey's shoulder, Charlie agrees. "I have a new family now."

"One that isn't going to let you down."

"I love you Joey."

"I love you too." She grins, "It's getting a little warm out here."

"Maybe we should go inside."

"Sounds like an idea."

"We can watch a dvd."

Joey frowns, "That's not what I had in mind."

"I know, but you're forgetting that Ruby, April and Nicole are inside."

"Oh, right," she says disappointedly. "Oh well, a dvd it is."

"Dibs on the choice," Charlie says, jumping to her feet.

"What are you, five," Joey accuses her, before pushing past her and racing to the door.

"I called dibs, Joey," Charlie calls out, chuckling when Joey turns and pokes her tongue out. "God, it's hard to believe this is the same bad arse bitch who made my life hell," she muses as she follows after her.

* * *

A week later, with no sign of Angelo or the evidence they were so desperately after, things had nonetheless, started to settle down. With Joey visiting her daughter in the city, Charlie was missing her terribly and could barely keep her eyes off the clock as she counted down the minutes until she would return. "God, still another hour," she mutters, her thoughts distracted by the doorbell. Getting up, she's surprised to find Colleen standing at her door.

"Sergeant Buckton, I've come to see how you are."

"I'm fine," she says, a little wary as to why Colleen was here.

"I've felt so bad for some of the things I've said, especially now that I know what an evil person that Const. Risotto was, so I baked you your favourite chocolate cake."

"Thank you Colleen, but it really wasn't necessary and I have to admit to being surprised that you're here, considering what I did to Martha."

"There was always something wrong with that girl and I don't blame you for my niece's death, Sergeant," she says. "This is a small town in which we live and we can't really avoid each other, so I've come here to make peace with you."

"Then please, come in."

Colleen glances around the house, "Where are the others?"

"Ruby's out with her friends, Joey is in the city visiting her daughter, Dex went with her to see his sister, Hugo and Georgie have gone out for a romantic meal and Graves is in the shower."

"Maybe I should have brought the cake around when you were all here."

"I'm sure it will keep until the others are back. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you. I just wanted to bring the cake around and I really should be heading home, my Lancey is coming home tomorrow and I want to do some more baking."

"How is Lance?" Charlie asks as she takes the cake from Colleen.

"He's good."

Opening the door for Colleen, they're both startled when a figure suddenly appears in front of them.

* * *

Charlie groans as she comes to. Her mind still groggy, she blinks at the brightness of the light shining directly into her eyes as she tries to move, only to find her arms and legs restrained.

"You can't get away," a low voice says, startling Charlie.

Squinting at the direction of the voice, Charlie can barely make out the silhouetted figure because of the glare of the overhead light. "Show yourself, you coward," she dares, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

Her eyes widen in terror as the silhouette nears, the light clearly glinting off the large knife held out toward her.

"You've cost me a fortune and now you have to pay."

Charlie cries out in agony as the knife starts to slice into her skin.


	85. Chapter 85

It was all still a bit of a blur for Charlie. One minute she had been crying out in agony as the knife sliced into her and the next, her assailant was pulled away from her and she was in Joey's arms on her way to the hospital. Now, a few hours later, she was lying in Joey's arms in their bed.

"I thought having a baby was painful," Charlie mutters. "The cut may not have been all that deep but Jesus, did it hurt like a bitch."

"The knife had been coated in salt to increase the pain and I think the idea was to inflict as much pain for as long as possible with shallow cuts before they killed you, which is why they waited for you to be conscious before they started."

"At that moment, I really thought I was going to die." She snuggles closer against Joey, taking comfort in her warmth. "I do remember bits leading up to it, like Alf surprising us at the door, but what happened afterwards, I'm still fuzzy about. With the drug and the light, I didn't even realise that it was Colleen who was cutting me," she stops for a moment. "After the way Colleen reacted when Alf appeared at the door, I thought she was as startled as I was."

"It was probably all part of the act. From what we've managed to piece together so far, Alf had been watching you ever since Martha had died, just waiting for the right moment to come after you. When Colleen realised you were alone in the house with only Graves, she signalled Alf who was waiting just to the side of the door, then while you were distracted by him, Colleen jabbed you with a needle, knocking you out."

Charlie rubs her arm where a small circular bruise was forming. "I do remember feeling a pain in my arm."

"While you were carried to the car, Graves came out of the shower. When she saw the cake on the floor, she called out for you and when you didn't answer, she ran to the door just in time to see the car driving away. She called for backup while she followed you."

"How did you get here so quickly?"

Joey smiles wryly, "I was already on my way home so when Graves called me, I pretty much broke all the road rules to get here and I managed to arrive just as backup did." She rubs her hand along Charlie's back. "I heard you cry out in pain moments before I burst through the door."

"I've never been so happy to hear the sound of a door crashing open."

"I was so scared that we were going to be too late," Joey says, her voice full of emotion.

"You saved me Joey, you, Graves and the others, you saved my life."

"Graves would have come in after you but she saw the other two men there."

"It's ok, she was off-duty which meant she was unarmed; she wouldn't have stood a chance on her own against all of them."

"Maybe you could tell her that, because she's kind of getting down on herself."

"I will." She sighs, shaking her head. "It's still so hard to believe that Alf and Colleen were the masterminds.

"Along with Madge Wilkins."

"I thought she was a blackmail victim."

"We all did but as it turns out, she was involved in the whole thing. I guess the blackmail was just a cover in case she got caught out. With her job in the council, they were able to arrange deals with businessmen who wanted planning permits for areas previously zoned as residential."

"God, here I was thinking she and Colleen were just a couple of old biddies who devoted their time to gossip."

"They played their parts to perfection, especially Colleen. Everyone believed she was just a gossip, a woman who couldn't keep anything a secret. It was a perfect cover for the real Colleen. She even had me fooled." Joey chuckles, "I certainly never suspected her of being a lesbian."

"What!" Charlie bolts up, staring down at her lover. "Is that a joke?"

Joey grins, "Nope. She and Madge have been lovers for the better part of 50 years."

"But they were married, to men."

"They were from an era when it was expected for them to marry and they never would have been accepted as lesbians, so they married but stayed lovers."

"My god, all the homophobic things I've heard Colleen say, even before you arrived."

"Like I said, she played her part to perfection, same with Alf."

"I guess now we know how Martha got involved."

"Colleen said she recognised a kindred spirit in Martha early on and talked Alf into bringing her into the family business."

Charlie shivers, "What an awful family business."

"Certainly not one you'd like to be passed along the generations. Charlie, Colleen's said that Morag had no knowledge of what her family was up to, but she's going to have to be investigated."

"I realise that and I guess part of me hopes she wasn't involved. Having a step-mother who could be involved in all of that just doesn't bare thinking about."

"I actually believed Colleen when she said Morag wasn't involved, but considering the others were, there's no avoiding the investigation."

"Did Colleen say why they did all of this?"

"The money. About 15 years ago, Alf lost everything."

"I never knew that."

"No one did. He managed to hide how bad things were while he and Colleen worked out how do get the money back. Around that time, a friend of Alf's let slip about the amount of money he was making by bringing things in on his boat and after some convincing from Alf, he introduced Alf to the one in charge."

"Who was it?"

"His name was Michael Jones."

Charlie frowns, remembering that name. "He's been dead for years, he was killed in a break and enter not long after I became a Constable. I never worked on the case, but it was put down to some drifter who was assumed to have left town."

"After a few years of seeing how lucrative the business could be, Alf and Colleen decided they wanted a bigger cut and so had one of their own men kill Jones."

"Who?"

"Rosey's mate, Robbo. With Jones out of the way, Alf and Colleen decided to expand the business to include underage girls."

"Why girls though?" Charlie asks.

"Because Alf had a penchant for young girls."

"Oh god, he was paedophile?"

Joey nods. "He never dared to touch any local girl, so he went elsewhere and when they started to bring in girls themselves, with every new group that was brought it, Alf kept one for himself."

Charlie shuts her eyes. "He killed them, didn't he?"

"Once they became too old for him."

"When he's found, I'm going to make him pay."

"The place you were taken to had been one that Rosey had found. They'd taken it over because it had been abandoned and had a basement." Joey pauses, staring at the ceiling for a moment. "Alf was found in the basement, he'd been shot in the back of the head."

"They killed him?" Charlie says, shocked by the news.

"Madge killed him, that's why Colleen has been so helpful to us. She broke down when we told her what had happened to her brother. She told us that Martha's death hit Alf hard and he wanted out, once he'd gotten his revenge on you of course. I guess Madge decided the only way to leave the organisation was in a body bag."

"God, that must have been a total betrayal for Colleen, to have her lover murder her brother."

"After nearly 50 years together, in the end, it was Colleen's love for her brother over her lover that made her decide to confess and put Madge right in it. With Colleen's statement, along with the evidence we found at the house, we should have enough to convict everyone involved in this whole sordid affair and to rescue even more of the girls."

"That is good news. Oh god, I just remembered, she said her Lancey was arriving."

"Her what?"

"Colleen's son, Lance."

"Her house, like Alf's is being searched as we speak, so I'll make sure someone stays there to keep an eye out for his arrival."

"He's such a gentle soul, this will destroy him."

"Is there any chance he'd be involved?"

"I never thought his mother would be involved in something like this, but I can't see Lance ever being involved in this. Just in case though, it wouldn't hurt to look into him."

Annoyed at the constant itching of her wound, she scowls at Joey when she takes her hand and holds it.

"Don't scratch it."

"I can't help it."

"Believe me, I know how annoying it can be but you'll only make it worse."

Resting her head back on Joey's chest, she sighs. "We need a holiday."

"How about once this is all over, we take your boat up the coast," Joey suggests. "I have plenty of leave I can take and I'm sure you must have accumulated some."

"I have."  
"Then why don't we take a couple of weeks off and do it."

"What about the kids?"

"School holidays are coming up so we arrange the trip for the same time and they can come with us."

"I can't imagine Ruby being happy to leave April and her friends to be stuck on a boat for two weeks."

"They don't have to be with us the entire two weeks. We can spend a week together, then I'm sure Georgie and Hugo can keep an eye on them while we take the boat further up the coast for the second week," Joey says, liking the idea more. "Charlie, after everything that's happened, I think it would do the both of us the world of good to get away from here."

"It really does sound wonderful and I like the idea of spending time together as a family and some time alone."

"Then let's do it."

Smiling at Joey's enthusiasm, Charlie agrees. "I have a feeling we'll be spending quite a bit of time on that boat."

"I do love the water." She glances down at Charlie when she feels her yawn. "Why don't you get some sleep," she suggests softly.

"It is getting hard to keep my eyes open," she murmurs.

"Then sleep." Joey smiles when in a matter of minutes, Charlie was asleep. Thinking of how close she'd come to losing her, she leans down, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Charlie." She holds her closer, closing her own eyes.


	86. Chapter 86

The next four days was a hive of activity for everyone involved, even Charlie, who despite her injury, had insisted on being in her office to oversee everything. Her office had since been converted into an evidence room and Joey had even moved her desk in there as they poured through the mountain of evidence that had been found at the house where Charlie had been taken to, as well as Alf's, Colleen's and Madge's private homes. Though she wasn't actively involved in the investigation, Charlie felt that she was helping just by being there and supporting everyone, especially with the discovery of the videos which had left strong cops like Joey and Hugo completely shaken and ashen faced after viewing. Charlie glances over at Joey who was still haunted at having watched the video of Annie's death and Charlie was glad that Joey had talked her out of viewing it, saying it was something she should never have to see. Charlie shakes her head, wondering if Angelo even knew that those videos existed, videos that not only implicated him in the murder of Annie Campbell but also the rape of dozens of under aged girls. The videos had been turned over to the Federal Police who would finish viewing the 100s of other videos recovered and would file the necessary charges against the men and women who had raped those poor girls.

With the discovery of the evidence they were after, along with Colleen's statement, which had included confessing to murdering Belle Jeffries by sedating her and then forcing her to take an overdose of prescriptions pills, more arrests had been made and more girls had been rescued. Sadly, some hadn't survived their ordeal, like those murdered by Alf, whose bodies were most likely, Charlie suspected, disposed of at sea and even more distressing, was the knowledge that not all the girls would be recovered, with some no longer at the locations they were first sent to. Still, the organisation had been dealt a deathblow, at least on the Australian end, with all the major players now accounted for and everyone took some comfort in knowing that justice would be done, not just for those girls they had rescued, but for those who had been lost. And in a day or two, it would be over for the officers here, at least until the trials, with the investigation being handed over to the Federal Police and also Interpol, who would turn their focus on bringing those involved overseas to justice.

For Summer Bay though, it would take longer to recover from the shockwaves that were sent through the town with all that had happened, but Charlie had faith that the people would come out of this even stronger. She had been pleased when Lance Smart had been cleared of any involvement, but the poor man had been left devastated by what his mother had done and had promptly left town, vowing never to return. Morag was still being investigated though, much to her father's fury and embarrassment. It had been bad enough for Ross' ego when his own daughter had come out as gay and his once step-daughter and lover had turned out to be his own daughter, a woman, who along with his once future son-in-law, had been involved in such a despicable criminal operation, but the revelation his wife's siblings were also involved and possibly his wife, had been too much. Just last night, Shandi had called her step-sister to fill her in on the latest gossip doing the rounds of the courts; Ross had walked out on his wife and Morag was none too pleased with his abandonment, vowing to make his life hell and apparently, she had, totally cutting him off from their joint accounts and ensuring any divorce proceedings were going to be very ugly for him. Joey had joked that the only thing worse than a woman scorned, is a lawyer scorned and Charlie agreed. While she had never really felt much affection for her step-mother and rarely agreed with her views or legal decisions, she had always respected her toughness and the way she could make a grown man shake at the knees with just a simple glare, so in a perverse way, she hoped Morag did make her father's life hell.

Charlie sighs, staring out the window as her mind turns to the one loose end that was still a constant worry. They now had the evidence to convict Angelo for multiple crimes, but he continued to elude them and somewhere out there, she knew he was watching her.

"Hey," Joey says, startling Charlie who hadn't noticed she'd walked up behind her.

"Sorry, I was just going over everything."

"As soon as we have Rosey, it will all be over."

"If we get him."

"We will," Joey assures her, wrapping her arms around Charlie from behind, not caring that they were still at work. "I have no intention of living with my sister and brother longer than necessary so if I have to go through every nook and cranny in town, I'll find that bastard."

Liking Joey's confidence, Charlie suggests they start looking for a place to rent.

"That sounds like a good idea and if we find a place, maybe we should move in straight away, even if Angelo isn't captured."

Charlie looks at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Charlie, I want more than anything to live with you and our girls and I'm sick of waiting. We might find Rosey tomorrow or it could be some time before we catch up with him and I don't want us to put our lives on hold while we wait. As long as we make sure no one is ever alone in the house, we should be fine, though I'd suggest we find a neighbourhood that's quite busy, which would make it harder for him to go unnoticed."

"I'll contact the real estate agent as soon as we're back home."

Joey chuckles at her enthusiasm. "What about your house, do you still intend to sell it?"

"Yes. I know you suggested the other day that I hold onto it and rent it out like you do with your old place, but I just want to forget about that house."

"Some good things did happen in that house."

"I know and I'll cherish those memories." She turns in Joey's arms, "But it's time to make new memories."

"And we will," Joey agrees with a smirk. "It's always fun making memories."

"Maybe this isn't the best place to be making a memory though," Charlie says, making no move to step away from Joey.

"I'm merely offering a fellow officer comfort after some very trying days."

"Yeah, that might work if we weren't a couple."

"It was worth a try." Reluctantly, they both step apart. "How about I take you out for tea tonight?"

"I'd love that but I'm really not up to anything too fancy."

"What about tea at the diner, followed by a walk along the beach."

"That, I could handle."

Brushing her lips quickly over Charlie's, Joey returns to her desk.

* * *

Having finished their meal at the diner, Charlie and Joey were taking a quiet walk along the beach.

"What's going on Charlie, you've been quiet since we left the diner?"

Sighing, Charlie tells her about the man who'd made some ugly comments about lesbians while Joey was in the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me, I'd have said something to him?"

"Because I let him get to me when I know I shouldn't."

"Charlie, you're still new to this and while it does become easier to deal with these comments, they do still hurt." She smiles wryly, "I guess I was lucky that when I came out, I had a supportive family to help me, just like we'll help you and Ruby when she's ready to come out."

"You are so lucky to have a family like you do."

"It's your family now," she reminds her, before looking out over the water, "There are times though, when I've wondered how Georgie and I would have turned out if we hadn't had Gina and the others."

"You did have them, that's what matters."

"Yeah, it is."

Walking in silence for a few minutes, Charlie halts when she sees a group of rowdy boys ahead of them.

"We can go back the way we came," Joey suggests.

Charlie shakes her head, squeezing her hand. "Joey, you are the one I've been waiting for my whole life, the one who completes me and anyone who has a problem with that can go and fuck themselves." Forgetting that they were being watched, Charlie leans in, her lips meeting Joey's in a slow, tender kiss.

"Slip her the tongue Sarge," one of the boys yells out, followed by a chorus of wolf whistles which has Charlie blushing but not ending the kiss.

Joey chuckles when they do finally end their kiss, "I like this you."

"I know I'll still have days like today, but now, I know my love for you will help me through it." She cups her cheek, "Together, we can get through anything, isn't that what you've been telling me?"

"You're stronger than you think Charlie, but together, there's nothing we can't deal with."

"I am so glad you walked into my life Joey, because I was heading toward a future as a doormat to a violent man, most likely popping out baby after baby."

"Well, I for one don't want you as a doormat, in fact, I want you to stand up to me, to tell me if I'm doing something wrong or being a bitch." She grins, "I still tend to fuck up at times in relationships."

"You don't say," Charlie teases. "I have a feeling I wouldn't survive your family if I was a doormat and as I intend to spend the rest of my life with you, I will definitely tell you when you're in the wrong or being a bitch."

"Good."

"Joey, now that you've dealt with your past with your sister and it's out in the open with us, I think you'll finally be able to really move forward and learn to be more accepting of peoples love and friendship without having doubts about why someone could love you."

"I hope so."

"Just so you know, I love you, Ruby adores you, Graves looks up to you like a big sister, same as Dex, VJ has a massive crush on you, Leah thinks you're the best thing to ever happen to me, which I agree with, April thinks you're great, so does Nicole and even Roman since he's gotten to know you more in the past week, likes you." She grins at Joey's blush and obvious discomfort. "You're a very lovable person, despite the prickles."

"As long as I don't lose the prickles, cause they're kind of handy to have for work."

"Somehow, I don't think your work will be affected."

"Good, I'd hate for people to believe I was going soft."

Charlie snorts, "I definitely don't think that will ever happen."

"You don't think I'm soft?"

"You're my snuggle bunny, so I know how soft you are," she says with a suggestive smile, "But I'd never mistake your personality and attitude as being soft, except where your family and friends are concerned."

"I can live with that."

Sliding their arms around each other's waist, they continue on with their walk. "Hey Sarge, good to see you looking so good after everything that's happened," one of the boys she recognises calls out as the couple nears the group.

"Thanks Romeo. Don't you have an early start tomorrow?" Charlie asks. Having been thrown out of home by his alcoholic mother a week earlier, Romeo had been taken in by Irene. He'd also quit school and with Irene's help, gotten a job working for her new boyfriend, Lou on his trawler and from what Irene had told Charlie, Romeo was loving it.

"The boat is in for maintenance, so I have the next two days off." He grins at Joey, "I never took you for being gay Sarge, but I gotta admit, she's a big improvement on Rosetta. I've seen you about town but I don't believe we've actually met, I'm Romeo," he holds his hand out to Joey, who takes it.

"Joey. Is your name really Romeo?"

"Nah, it's just a nickname because I leave a trail of broken hearts. My name is actually Todd."

"Funny, I thought Romeo was your middle name," Charlie points out.

"I like the trail of broken hearts story better."

"I bet you do," she mutters, recalling the story of him being caught with a girl in the storeroom at school.

Romeo stares at Joey, "You know, I've always thought you looked really familiar."

"Your pickup line needs a little work."

"It wasn't a pickup line, you really look familiar. I've got it," he raises his hand, pointing at her, "You used to be Joey Watson the surfer, you won some junior competitions."

"You'd have been a little young to have seen them."

"Not really, but I never actually saw you surf, it's just my sister still has the photos from that time." He grins at her, "I had one of you up on my wall until I was 12."

"Your sister?"

"Mink Smith."

"Oh Jesus, Minksy is your sister?"

"Yep. She once told me that her happiest day was when she heard you'd given it away and she was able to finally win."

"Minksy was always better than me, she just didn't believe in herself enough and after seeing the way she's dominated the local competitions since, I'm glad I did choose another career."

"She'll be stoked I ran into you, she had the biggest crush on you."

"Romeo, it's not wise to mention that in front of my girlfriend, especially as she carries a gun for work."

He just shrugs. "Maybe you should join us out on the water sometime."

Joey raises her injured hand, "Not while it's in the cast."

"Bummer. Do you intend to get back out on the water?"

"Once the cast is off. Look, we're going to keep walking, but tell Minksy I said hi."

"Will do."

Joey glances across at Charlie as they continue their walk. "There was never anything between Minksy and I," she assures her.

"I'm glad she's not an ex, because it would have been kind of weird seeing as I know her. Are you really going to take up surfing again because I thought you said it ruins your reputation with the bad guys to see you in a bikini?"

"This is going to be my home though, so it's a little different." She smirks at her, "And I know you like me in a bikini."

"I prefer you out of it," Charlie grins at her, circling her arms around her waist and leaning in.

"Once we're alone on our trip, you can see me out of it as often as you'd like."

Much to Charlie's surprise, Ruby had loved the idea of spending a week on the yacht and was counting down the days, as was Charlie, though for very different reasons. "I'll definitely take advantage of that offer," her lips once again finding Joey's.

* * *

Scratching at the beard he had been using to disguise his good looks, along with the dyed black hair, tinted contact lenses and clothes he'd usually never be caught dead in, Angelo watches his fiancée cavorting in public with that whore, more convinced than ever that the whore had some power over Charlie and had poisoned his beloved against him with lies. He knew that as soon as he could get Charlie away from her poisonous influence, she'd once again be happily in love with him. "As soon as you're alone Charlie, you're mine and then we can sail to a new country, start anew." He smiles happily at the thought, "We can start our family Charlie, just like we'd always wanted."


	87. Chapter 87

When Angelo reaches his hideout in the bush two hours later, he finally unleashes his fury. "How could you Charlie?" He screams, the memory of her betrayal seared in his mind. Having followed the couple further down the beach, he'd watched in disbelief as they had rutted like a couple of dogs in heat, the ease with which Charlie gave herself to that whore a knife in his heart. His anger had burned as Charlie had done things with that woman she had refused to do with him. "I need to get her away from here before she's permanently damaged and then she'll be back to being normal with me."

* * *

Charlie wakes the next morning, her limbs still entangled with Joey's after their lovemaking the previous night. She blushes as she recalls how their emotions had gotten the better of them during their walk and they had sought out a secluded stretch of beach where they had made love. Despite the chance of discovery, they'd made love unhurriedly, taking their time to bring each other to climax. She still couldn't believe that they had made love on a public beach and if Charlie was honest with herself, the chance of discovery had made it some of the best sex she'd ever had and it hadn't ended there; they'd rushed home and picked up where they had left off on the beach. "Maybe we should have taken time to shower and get the sand off though," she mutters at the uncomfortable feel of sand in their bed.

"Mmm, what was that?" Joey mumbles sleepily.

"Nothing, I didn't realise you were awake."

"I'm not."

Smiling, she brushes her lips over Joey's. "Still asleep?"

"Yep."

"Joey, we need to shower and get ready for work."

"Don't wanna."

"Shower or get ready for work?"

Joey opens one eye, "A shower would be nice but work can go jump."

Charlie chuckles at her pouting. "I thought you loved work?"

"I love being in bed with you more."

"There are times when I wish we could just stay in bed all day but work calls and you are the one always talking about being professional."

Sighing, Joey opens both eyes. "I wish I'd kept my mouth shut."

"Joey, the last of the evidence is going to be sent to the Feds today, which just leaves Angelo and then it will all be over and we can go on our trip."

The trip which they'd been forced to make some changes to. When they'd gone down to Charlie's yacht to get it ready, they'd quickly realised that having four people, one a teenage girl, in those cramped quarters wasn't ideal for a restful holiday. They were going to buy some camping equipment, so that they could set up camp on land each night. Ruby had groaned at the change in plans, saying she needed to rethink her wardrobe for the trip. Joey still wasn't sure why that was necessary, then again, she had never been all that fussed about clothes as teen. "I must admit, I'm really looking forward to taking a break from work."

"Have you thought anymore about what you will do when this is all over?"

"I was only allowed back on this case to finish what I'd started and until I know the extent of my hand injury and how it will affect me in the long term, I'm going to be on disability."

"What about limited duties?"

"I was hoping to go onto limited duties, but Hugo advised me to take the disability leave and see to my hand, then decide what I'll do." She looks at her hand, "I may need more surgery yet and I'll definitely need plenty of physio, so taking the time off isn't such a bad idea."

Charlie strokes her cheek gently, "You've put so much into the investigation and since you've been here, your body's taken a bit of a battering so taking an extended break could be good for you."

"If I don't die of boredom."

"I'm sure we can find a way to keep that from happening." Charlie smirks, "You know, I think you'd look hot in a uniform."

"You just want to order me about."

"Well, technically, I do out rank you and the only reason you were able to order me about this time, was because you were in charge of an investigation, but in uniform, I am senior."

"Going back into uniform may be the only way to continue my career here, but having my lover and my brother as my bosses, is kind of putting me off the idea," she jokes.

"Oh, I happen to think your boss is an extremely fair Sergeant."

"You would." Joey grins, "I suppose I could always brag that I'm nailing the boss."

"You'd better not!"

"Charlie, it's hardly a secret that I am."

"I suppose you have a few months off with your hand to make a decision." She pushes Joey onto her back and moves over her. "That gives me plenty of time to convince you to go back into uniform."

Joey runs her hand along Charlie's back, "I thought we had to get up and shower."

"We do," she says with a large sigh, rolling to Joey's other side and off the bed and reaching for her robe. "We should put the sheets in the wash too."

"I love the beach but sand can be a pain in the arse at times."

"I'm going to take the shower first, but I better not come in here and find you still in bed."

"Aye, Aye, Sergeant."

"I could get used to ordering you about." She leaves before Joey could reply.

"Funnily enough, I could get used to it too," Joey murmurs to herself.

* * *

Having received a call from the realtor, Joey and Charlie were spending their lunch break looking at a house, one Charlie had immediately fallen in love with.

"Joey, it's perfect. It's close to Georgie and Hugo, the street is well lit at night and," she takes Joey's hand, leading her out the back door, affording them with a view of the beach. "I can sit out here with my coffee and watch you surf."

"It is a great place," Joey admits.

"It even has an extra room we can use as a study or nursery." Charlie stops when she notices Joey's expression. "What?"

"You said nursery."

"I did?"

"You did." Joey shrugs, "Maybe it's all the talk about babies with Georgie and Leah."

"Yeah, maybe," she says quietly.

Joey links her arms around her waist. "Hey, I told you, baby or not, I'm never leaving you."

"I know, it's just," she sighs. "I was so young and scared when I had Ruby and I've always been wary of commitment, which is why I've always been reluctant to have another baby, but now," she smiles at Joey. "With you, I have no fears of commitment and I have to admit to thinking more and more about having a baby with you, but I'm confused as to if it's what I really want or if it's because I'm jealous of Georgie and Leah being pregnant."

"There's no rush to decide Charlie so don't let it bother you."

"I want to make you happy."

"You have made me incredibly happy. Charlie, I love you and I want you to stop putting pressure on yourself about a baby. If we do decide to have a baby, it will be because we both want it and not because you want to please me."

Charlie smiles wryly, "I am so looking forward to getting away from here, because I really need to clear my head of all the clutter."

"I'm sure I can find ways to get you so relaxed you forget just about everything."

"Everything except you." She leans in, capturing Joey's lips in a short but tender kiss. "You really like this place?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then let's go and fill out an application."

* * *

Driving past her old place on the way home after work, Charlie slows, before turning the car around and pulling into the driveway. Looking around, seeing no one about, she gets out of the car and walks up the path, slowing as she nears the house, the memories of what Angelo had tried to do to her coming back. "I can do this." Heading inside, Charlie pauses outside her bedroom, spending a few minutes dealing with the memories which were even stronger here.

"I knew you'd come back here," Angelo says, stepping through the front door. "You came home to me."

* * *

_The end is nearing, only a chapter or two to go._


	88. Chapter 88

_"I knew you'd come back here," Angelo says, stepping through the front door. "You came home to me." _

"Angelo, I came here to put an end to everything."

"I knew you felt the same way Charlie," he says, completely misunderstanding her. "We put an end to our life here and start anew but to do that, you are going to have to beg me to take you back after you forced me to watch you fucking that cunt on the beach."

Despite her situation, Charlie blushes with embarrassment at having been seen making love with Joey. "I'm not going to beg for anything Angelo."

"You will beg," he advances on her. "You don't have a choice Charlie, so get down on your knees."

Charlie screws her nose up in disgust when he starts unzipping his pants. "You always refused when I asked you to do it, but you were happy to go down on her Charlie, so now it's time you did the same for me."

Charlie shakes her head. "We're alone Charlie now get down on your fucking knees and beg."

Charlie stares him in the eye. "Did you actually think I would be stupid enough to come here alone?"

Angelo hesitates at her confidence. "You came to me Charlie."

"I told you I came here to put an end to everything and that is what I'm doing. You were recognised Angelo, even with that shitty disguise, Irene recognised you."

"You're lying, I haven't seen that old bat in ages."

"I guess after you got an eyeful of me with my lover, you weren't paying too much attention when you nearly ran Irene over with a car last night. Once we knew that you were definitely still in town, we set you up, made you come to us."

"You're lying! You love me Charlie, you've just let that whore poison you against me, with lie after lie about me."

"You're deranged Angelo and I've seen for myself what a monster you are. Joey has shown me the truth and she's shown me what love really is."

"Yeah well, your precious fucking Joey isn't here."

Charlie smiles, completely unnerving him. "I told you, I'm not alone. While you were following me here, the others were already here, just waiting for you to turn up."

On cue, Joey walks out of the bedroom. "Angelo Rosetta, you are under arrest."

"You can't stop me!"

"I beg to differ," Hugo says as he and Watson step out of the kitchen. Angelo backtracks to the front door, finding it cut off by Graves and Hogan. "In case you're wondering Rosey, there's officers outside too."

Angelo whirls on Charlie, "You fucking whore, you set me up."

"Of course I did so why don't you just give up Angelo."

He pulls his knife out, waving it at them. "You cunts are going to regret making a fool of me."

"You did that without our help," says Joey as she keeps a wary eye on the knife.

"I should have killed you on the boat you disgusting cunt dyke..." his rant is cut off when he falls unconscious to the floor, Watson's king hit taking him completely by surprise.

"Georgie!" Joey cries out in shock.

"What?" Watson shakes her hand, wincing slightly. "Did you want to keep listening to that shit?"

"Well no, but he wasn't exactly a threat."

"Not a threat, he had a knife."

"And we have guns and you're three months pregnant Georgie," Joey says angrily. "What the hell were you thinking getting so close!"

"He was distracted." Watson shrugs at her sister, "Plus, being pregnant just added a little extra weight to the punch." She looks down at Angelo. "I could have lost my baby because of him so I owed him that and if he claims police brutality, well, just blame my hormones."

While Graves handcuffs the unconscious Angelo, Hugo moves behind his fiancée, hugging her. "It's ok Georgie, it's over and no one will be hurting our baby."

"Get off me you whore, I'm innocent," Angelo complains, finally coming to.

"I doubt you even know what the word means," Graves says, making sure the cuffs were on as tight as possible.

"Oww, you fucking whore, that hurts."

"Gee, sorry," comes Graves' sarcastic reply. With Hogan's help, she gets him to his feet. "Be a good boy and give Hogan a reason to restrain you even more."

"Fuck you whore."

"You're going to jail for a long time Rosey, it should give you plenty of time to expand your vocabulary."

"Fuck...owww," Angelo complains when Hogan slaps the back of his head.

"Get him out of here, Hogan," orders Charlie. "And make sure everything is done by the book."

"Yes Sergeant."

The moment Angelo was out the door, Charlie was in Joey's arms.

"It's finally over."

Joey holds her tight, "I'm just glad the plan worked."

"I know you hated the idea of me being the bait, but we needed to draw him out."

Leaning back in her fiancé's arms, Watson smirks at her sister and friend. "The beach, huh?"

"Oh god," Charlie groans with renewed embarrassment, forgetting that everyone would have heard every single word.

"Seen any backseats lately?" Joey fires back at her sister.

"Hugo and I were teenagers, not a couple of adults who should have known better."

Graves glances between the couples, "What's this about teenagers and backseats?"

Watson glares at her sister, "Now see what you've done!"

"You started it."

After everything that had happened, Charlie suddenly found herself laughing at the sisters, which she suspected from their knowing grins, had been exactly what they'd wanted. "God, that trip is looking so good now," she says, her mood sobering

"Why don't I handle Rosey's interview, save you guys going back to the station tonight," Hugo offers. "It's probably best if you steer clear of him anyway."

"I don't want to see him again, at least not until the trial," admits Charlie.

"It's probably too late to get him transferred to another prison tonight, but I'll make sure it's done first thing in the morning." He kisses his fiancée goodbye, ordering her home to rest, pleased when she didn't argue for a change. He looks at Joey and Charlie, "I'll expect your request for leave sometime tomorrow."

Charlie nods, "Thanks Hugo."

"If anyone has deserved a break, it's the two of you." Giving his fiancée another kiss goodbye, he leaves the house.

"I guess that explains why there was sand everywhere this morning," Graves comments after Hugo had left, much to Charlie's continual embarrassment.

"Give it a rest, Graves."

"Yes boss," she says cheekily.

"Make yourself useful Graves and take my sister home." Joey smiles at her sister, "Georgie can explain about backseats."

"Joey," Watson starts before shaking her head. "Oh fuck it, I'm too bloody tired to argue."

Joey walks over, hugging her. "It's over Georgie, so you can start taking it easy."

Watson hugs her back, "Just try to stay out of trouble for awhile." She steps back, "I'll see you back at home."

"Speaking of home," Charlie says, "The realtor called just before I left work. As soon as the owner saw our names, he approved our application."

"My name usually has the opposite effect," Joey jokes, sliding her arms around Charlie. "Wow, our first home."

"You still want to do this, don't you?" Charlie asks nervously.

"Of course I do Charlie. I want this as much as you and even Harley's been chomping at the bit since I told her we were moving here."

"I bet you're glad you can finally bring her here safely."

"I have missed her so much."

"How does she feel about us?"

"She's not really used to seeing me with anyone other than her mother and she's really never seen us together as a couple but I'm sure it will be alright."

Charlie yawns suddenly. "God, I'm so tired. It's like now that it's all over, I just feel like curling up for a week and sleeping."

"I'm a little like that myself. I feel like everything that has kept me going, is leaving me and I'm just tired."

"Do you mind if we have an early night and just sleep?"

"Do you want to go home or stay here?"

Charlie looks around. "I never want to stay in my bed again, but there's the spare room."

"I'll let Georgie know we'll be staying."

After having a light tea, Charlie crawls into bed beside Joey. She'd barely rested her head on Joey's shoulder before she was asleep, Joey following a few minutes later.

* * *

_There's going to be an extra couple of chapters more than I thought to go. Next Chapter, Joey gets some news about her career_


	89. Chapter 89

A couple of days later, things had once again settled down and Joey was sitting with her feet up on the coffee table at Charlie's old house, waiting for Charlie to return with boxes so they could start packing. They'd signed the lease on their new house the previous day and weren't wasting anytime in moving and even with her injured hand, Joey had insisted she was still capable of helping out. Both of them were looking forward to the move, especially now that the danger had passed. Joey shakes her head, her thoughts turning to Angelo. To Hugo's annoyance, Angelo had refused to answer any question until his lawyer had arrived, choosing instead to badmouth Watson and Joey. Hugo had had to leave the room for fear he'd finish what his fiancée had started. When the lawyer had finally arrived, Angelo had not only insisted he was innocent, but that he too was a victim. Hugo and Hogan had listened in amusement to Angelo's assertion that Martha had blackmailed him into working for her and that he felt absolute disgust at the things he'd been forced to do. Hugo had shrugged and then played snippets of some of the videos; videos which showed not only the rapes, but his obvious enjoyment at their cries of pain and fear. The ones where he was calling the girls Charlie and making them beg for it, had made even his lawyer look away in disgust and she had shifted a little further away from him, especially when Hugo had mentioned that there were many more videos. Realising he needed another tactic, Angelo had confessed to paying the girls for sex, claiming he had no idea they were underage and that he had never hurt any of them without paying for the privilege. Sick of his lies, Hugo had ended the interview and charged him. It had taken some time to read the list of charges, which included multiple counts of murder, rape and imprisonment amongst others, but Hugo had assured him they had enough evidence to send him away forever. He'd left Angelo to be carted screaming all the way to the cells to await transfer in the morning. The next day as Angelo was being transferred to a maximum security prison to await trial, they received word that Angelo wasn't going to be the only Rosetta going to jail. With the accounts that had been found hidden at Alf's, there was enough evidence to directly link his parents with major tax fraud and money laundering. They'd be spending quite a bit of time in jail themselves and the loss of the money from the restaurants meant that Angelo had had to hire a cheaper lawyer, his more expensive lawyer only too happy to walk away when his first payment bounced. Until his trial, Angelo would be kept away from the other prisoners to ensure his safety as word had quickly gotten out that he was responsible for child imprisonment and rape and also an ex-cop. Despite his predicament, Angelo was still ranting about being innocent, refusing to accept any offer to plead guilty to ensure he wouldn't be placed with the rest of the prison population once he was sentenced.

The sound of footsteps behind her brings Joey out of her musings.

"You shouldn't keep the door wide open Joey," says Graves. "Pervy Mr. Bartlett can peer right in."

Joey screws her nose up at the mention of his name. "God, maybe we should have checked out the neighbours at the new place before we signed the lease."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

Joey studies Graves as she sits opposite her, concerned that her friend had been a little distant lately. "What's going on with you Graves?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd help you with the packing."

"This is me you're talking to and I know something is up because you haven't been teasing me and Georgie about the beach and backseat encounters. It's not Dex is it, I haven't really had a chance to talk to him since he got back."

"Dex is fine, I mean he's a little upset that Indi was committed but the doctor told him that he was hopeful that he could get to the bottom of Indi's behaviour." Indi had finally lost it and attacked the police officer babysitting her at the safe house. She'd been found wondering aimlessly the next day and committed to a psychiatric hospital. "Actually, Dex had other news while he was in the city. Because Dex graduated early and there's a current opening for his area of study, he's being assigned straight away or at least, he'll be starting after the school holidays." Graves surprises Joey by grinning, "And you'll never guess where his first school will be."

"I think the grin and the fact that Summer Bay High is now short a few teachers, tells me that you're staying."

Graves nods, her grin leaving her face. "I'm so glad we are, but I kind of wish it was under different circumstances."

While May had begun to physically recover from her attack, she had refused to return to Summer Bay, so Miles had put in for a transfer to a city school near her mother's place and when Sally had decided to follow with her husband Flynn, they had also put the caravan park up for sale. With the recent events, the loss of these much-loved residents was even harder to swallow for most.

"The school is lucky to have him. What does this mean for you though?"

"That's another thing and it could affect us both. Have you thought anymore about what you will do now that this is all over?"

"I was only allowed back on this case to finish what I'd started and until I know the extent of my hand injury and how it will affect me in the long term, I'm going to go on disability." Joey looks at her suspiciously, "Where exactly are you going with this Graves?"

Graves grins at Joey's impatience. "When Hugo was offered his new position, he suggested the need for detectives to be assigned here on a permanent basis."

"The bastard never said a thing to me about it."

"He wasn't sure if they'd take to the idea, but as no one wants this to ever happen again and with the coast line a prime target for smuggling, the brass agreed that it's time to assign detectives here permanently. We've both been offered the positions."

Joey sits back, smiling at her friend. "I'm going to kill Hugo, he told me to take disability leave and use the time to decide what I want to do."

"He's just looking out for you Joey and you still should take the time off."

Joey nods. "I was already going to but I'm still pissed with him though for not telling me earlier. I actually thought I'd be going back into uniform."

"Would that have been allowed, I mean, with you being in a relationship with the Sergeant?"

"I had thought of that, but the regulations are about officers of different rank. Charlie and I are both Sergeants." Joey frowns when Graves gets a faraway expression. "Ok Graves, there is obviously something more going on with you."

"There is something," she admits, "And it's kind of knocked me for six."

Joey studies her. "If I didn't know you and Dex were still negotiating, I'd think you were pregnant with the way you've got your hands on your belly, just like Georgie's been doing since she's been pregnant."

"Well Dex has negotiated me down." She smiles shyly, glancing down at her belly. "He got me down to eight months."

Joey stares at her for a moment, before the words sink in. "Fuck."

"That's what I said when I took the test and then again when the doctor confirmed it."

"I know you wanted to wait a few years before you started a family, so how are you feeling?"

"Scared, disbelief, wondering how the fuck I could get pregnant when I'm on the pill but most of all, I'm actually really happy."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Graves chuckles, "I know I don't look excited, but I am, it's just I'm still in a state of shock."

"What about Dex?"

Graves grins again, "He thought he was so good guessing with Georgie and Marilyn but he hasn't got a clue about his own wife being pregnant."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I always wanted to have kids with Dex, I mean sure, it's a few years earlier than we'd planned, but obviously my body decided it was time and now that I am pregnant, I don't regret it."

"Georgie, Leah and now you," Joey chuckles, "There must be something in the water here."

"It's a good thing you can't get Charlie pregnant or it would be a quartet of babies, if it isn't already."

"Already a quartet? Is someone else pregnant?"

"Considering Sid fathered two sets of twins, it kind of increases the chances of his kids also having twins."

"Wow, if you do have twins, that's, fuck." She shakes her head. "Four babies, that's ah, that's going to be noisy around here. I wonder if it's too late for Charlie to request a transfer to the city with me."

"Don't you dare leave Joey!" Graves blurts out. "If I do have twins, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Joey stands up and moves over to her friend, giving her a hug. "Of course I'm going to be here for you." She steps back, the happiness she saw in Graves' eyes, letting her know that her friend really was happy with this unexpected development. "You and Dex are certainly going to be busy."

"No kidding. We're going to have to find our own place here, get ready for the baby, Dex has his new job, there's just so much to do," she takes a breath, a happy smile splitting her face, "But at least I'm finally going to get to have my honeymoon."

"It's about bloody time," she hugs her again. "So, when are you going?"

"The new positions won't be officially approved for at least another fortnight, so I've got some time off and Dex doesn't start until after the school holidays." She grins, "We're going to be away the same time you and Charlie are and as neither of us are working, I don't have to worry about you interrupting my honeymoon with another case."

"I wouldn't do that," she says with a cheeky grin. "God, poor Georgie's not going to know what hit her to finally have an empty house, at least until Harley and Ruby come back to stay with them in the second week."

Graves grins, her arm around her friend's shoulder, "Do you think Summer Bay is ready for us on a permanent basis?"

"It's too bad if they're not, because we're not going anywhere."

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER: Charlie and Joey take advantage of their first night in their new home alone._


	90. Chapter 90

Three days later, there was a hive of activity at Joey and Charlie's new place as family and friends helped them move in. Limited by her hand injury, Joey was keeping her sister company and as Georgie was under strict instructions from her fiancé not to lift anything heavy, which she had taken to mean lifting nothing at all, they were sitting on the sidelines, directing proceedings.

"You're really enjoying all the pampering, aren't you?"

Watson grins. "I put up with him disappearing when he was undercover, I'm going to be putting up with an expanding waistline because he got me pregnant, so yeah, I'm going to enjoy every minute of the pampering."

"So where's he taking you for your trip?"

"There's no way I'm telling you that."

"I wouldn't bust in on your holiday Georgie."

"Yeah well, I don't trust you." Watson glances at her sister. "Do you think Gina is up to something and that's why she's offered to stay here and look after Ruby and Harley?"

"You heard her, she thought you and Hugo deserved to get away like the rest of us." She grins at her sister, "Of course, with her and Ruby together, chances are, your wedding will be arranged by the time you get back."

"God," she groans. "Don't even suggest that."

"If you're that worried, why don't you take your trip the first week of the holidays, when Ruby and Harley are on the boat with me and Charlie?"

"Hugo tried to get the time off but he's only just started the job and he's kind of swamped. He needed to call in a favour or two to get someone to cover for him just for a few days and the only time was when Ruby and Harley were going to be with us."

"At least you'll have the first week alone in the house and then a few days away from here."  
"It'll be good to be able to run around the house naked again."

Joey snorts, "Since when have you ever done that?"

Watson wiggles her eyebrows at her. "Joey, just because we're sisters, it doesn't mean you know everything about me or what I do."

"Oh please, you get cold in summer so there's no way you'd be running around starkers, especially with your luck for being caught out."

"Ladies," Dex dips his head at them as he walks past.

"Do you think Dex will ever stop smiling?" Watson muses.

"Considering how blown away he is by the pregnancy, I think we're going to have to get used to the smile."

"It's a pity Graves' parents hadn't been as happy." Graves and Dex had driven to the city two days ago to tell their families the good news. While Sid and Marilyn had been overjoyed, Graves' parents had been less than impressed. She had always believed her parents had finally accepted her career as a cop and her marriage, despite their previous reservations that they were too young so she was devastated when things had become quite heated and her mother had accused her of throwing her life away by being lumbered with a baby so young and then let slip how disappointed they actually were that she was wasting her talent and intelligence as a cop. Graves' had run out of the house in tears, now knowing that her parents had no faith in her decisions or ability to make her marriage work.

Gina had arrived only hours before Dex and Graves returned and she had taken one look at Graves' puffy and red eyes and taken her away. Neither of them had any idea what Gina said to her, but Graves' mood had improved and she seemed to appreciate that her friends still treated her the same, including keeping up their teasing.

"What do you think Joey?" Watson points to the picture on the wall as Graves carts a box past them.

"It's definitely crooked."

Graves dumps the box, her hands on her hips as she glares at them. "In case you haven't noticed, this place is a mess so a crooked picture hanging on the wall out of the way is the least of our concerns."

"Pregnancy really has made her grouchy," Joey muses to her sister.

Before Graves' could retort, Harley joins her mother on the seat, snuggling against her side. Joey puts her arm around her, smiling sweetly at Graves. "You were going to say something?"

She bites off the swear words, scowling at Joey, she picks up the box and walks away, muttering, "No, nothing to say at all."

"Mum, can I go over to VJ's?"

"Why don't you wait a little longer, VJ should be here soon."

"It's boring mum, granddad won't let me do anything."

Watson smiles at the folded arm look Harley was giving, reminding her so much of Joey at the same age.

"I'm sure granddad would like a drink."

"And Hugo and Xav," Watson adds.

"Ok," Harley jumps up, rushing off to get drinks for John, Hugo and Xav.

"It's good to see her happy again," Watson says.

"Yeah, it is. This is a big change for her, a new place and a new family."

"She seems ok with Charlie now too," referring to the other day when Gina had brought her to Joey and she had taken an unexpected dislike to Charlie.

"I know that she'd already met Charlie, but I guess it was a bit different knowing she was going to be her step-mum."

"It's a bit like meeting your mother-in-law for the first time, scary."

Joey glances at her sister. "You were lucky, you already knew Gina by the time you and Hugo started dating."

"Barely," she reminds her. "Hugo and I started dating about a month after you moved in with them."

"And about a month later, you were having sleepovers."

Georgie glares at her, "It was more than a month."

"Barely," she says with a grin. "You and Hugo were having eye sex the moment you met."

"Eye sex?"

"You were practically undressing each other with your eyes."

"We weren't that bad," she defends herself, blushing because that's exactly what it had been like.

"Admit it Georgie, you had the hots for him from the first day you visited me at the house," she grins.

"Ok, so I pretty much fell for him the moment I met him."

"You've been with him since you were 17, aren't you sick of him yet," she teases.

"Never."

"You know what sis," Joey puts her arm across her shoulders, "Considering the start in life we got, I think we've done pretty well for ourselves."

"Yeah, we have."

* * *

"John doesn't bite," Gina says, coming up beside Charlie.

"Huh?"

Gina chuckles at her, "You seem to be avoiding John."

"Sorry, I'm just," she shrugs, not quite sure what to say. John's arrival that morning with Joey and Harley's stuff from the city had filled her with trepidation, especially after meeting him. She had been surprised at how much he had reminded her of her father, with the same commanding presence and also the way he had spoken to the removalist who had dropped a box.

"He's not really anything like your father," Gina says, as if reading her mind. "My kids and Ruby have filled me in on the type of man your father is and I can assure you, John is nothing like that."

Charlie watches as John accepts the drink from Harley, kissing her on top of her head, something her father never would have done with Ruby. "My father never accepted Ruby, even though she was his flesh and blood."

"Your father is an idiot. John loves his step-kids and he loves Harley like a granddaughter. Don't get me wrong, John can be a hard task master, but he's fair and he will always be there for those he cares about."

"You're right, he's nothing like my father."

"Charlie, would you like a drink?" Harley offers shyly.

Charlie smiles at Harley, taking the offered drink. "Thank you Harley." She smiles as Harley moves away.

"Nice to see things have gotten better between you two."

"Thanks for the tip about the triple chocolate choc chip bikkies, they worked a treat."

Charlie smiles, remembering how she had gotten into Harley's good book by helping her make the bikkies and they had made quite a mess, a mess which Joey had only been too willing to help her clean up. She blushes suddenly at the memory of the way Joey had whispered how much she loved chocolate and then licked the chocolate off her lips, her neck and wherever it covered her skin. Charlie had been so aroused she'd nearly taken Joey in the kitchen but knowing Harley could return from the bathroom at any time, she'd been left feeling frustrated, especially when Joey had promised to make up for it later that night.

"Must have been some amazing bikkies," Gina teases, making Charlie blush even more.

"Oh god," Charlie covers her face.

"There's nothing wrong with being in love and expressing that love Charlie."

"You're her mum though so it's kind of embarrassing."

Gina chuckles, resting her hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Oh Charlie, you're going to be such a target for my kids."

"I already am," she mutters.

* * *

An hour later, Leah arrives with lunch for them all, along with a shy VJ and a very pleased Nicole whose eyes had zeroed in on a shirtless Xavier the moment she was out of the car.

"Sorry we're late but there was a problem at the diner and now Roman's stuck there."

"Bet he's wishing he'd stayed as a civilian instructor with the army rather than dealing with the mundane things," Watson jokes.

"Considering the mess a blocked sink can make, army life would be looking a whole lot easier," Leah says. "But after he was forced to leave us when the rapist was still here, he decided the money wasn't worth it, especially now with the baby on the way. We were lucky his last job paid so well, otherwise we may have lost the diner." Leah nods toward Xavier and Nicole as she takes the seat next to Joey. "Should I be worried?"

Eyeing off her brother and the way he was flirting with Nicole, Joey sighs, "As much as I love my little brother, when it comes to girls, he's a jerk."

"He's a little older than Nicole, isn't he?"

"He's nearly 20."

"God, why did it have to be me here and not Roman," she mutters.

"Nicole still giving you a hard time about the pregnancy?" asks Watson.

"She never really had a problem with VJ when I married her father, but I guess this baby is different, it will be her father's and it's made her jealous."

"She'll come around," Joey says, "And at least VJ's big on the idea."

"Only because he's convinced it's a boy." Leah chuckles, "When I told him it could be a girl, he wasn't entirely enthusiastic at the idea and he wanted me to promise to make sure I had a boy. I had to explain the details to him."

"Just think Joey, you'll need to have that conversation with Harley soon," Watson says with a grin.

Joey scowls at her, "Don't take too much joy in my misery," she pats her sister's belly, "With any luck, that's a little Watson girl and we both know what they're like."

"It's a boy," Watson says determinedly.

"Excuse me," Joey says suddenly, getting up from her seat and walking away.

"I can't believe she is the same woman I heard so many tales about," Leah muses as Joey slips her arms around Charlie's waist.

* * *

Charlie leans back when she feels a presence behind her, Joey's arms slipping around her waist. Resting her chin on Charlie's shoulder, Joey watches the activity around them. "Our place is coming together."

"It's wonderful, isn't it."

"Want to sneak out somewhere?" Joey suggests.

"Mum!"

Charlie chuckles, "I have a feeling we're going to need to get used to having plenty of interruptions."

Stepping away from Charlie, Joey turns to face her daughter. "Leah's taking VJ to the movies later, can I go with them?"

Joey glances up at Leah who nods. "Of course you can."

"If it's ok with you Joey, Harley can come home with me afterwards and stay the night."

"You don't need to do that Leah."

"Ruby's already staying over with Nicole, so it will give you and Charlie a chance to relax tonight."

"I like the sound of that," Charlie whispers in her ear, making Joey shiver.

"Thanks for that Leah."

"Look, I'm not going to be much help here, so why don't I take the kids now," Leah says, her eyes once again on Nicole.

Following her line of sight, Joey rolls her eyes at her brother who was practically groping Nicole. "Good idea." Joey looks down at her daughter, "I think your overnight bag is still in car." Joey hugs her. "I don't want you giving Leah a hard time."

"No mum," she says with a long-suffering sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Harley gives her another hug and then surprises Charlie with a hug before running off with VJ to get her bag.

"This is great Leah," Charlie says.

Leah grins at them, "Believe me, I intend to collect when the little one arrives."

"If you want us to babysit, you may have to book or we'll have a bit of a log jam of babies."

Leah chuckles. "It does seem a bit that way."

Dragging a reluctant Nicole away, along with Ruby and April, the adults are finally alone.

"Now, what was I saying?" Joey says.

"Girls, can you help me with unpacking the kitchen?"

Joey sighs at Gina's interruption. "At least we'll have the place to ourselves tonight," she murmurs, letting Charlie take her hand and drag her toward the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later, Joey finishes rinsing the dinner plates off and sets them aside. "Wow, that was a lot of hard work today."

"Yeah, it must have been hard work, sitting on your arse all day, ordering every one about."

Joey leans back against the sink, "Well, somebody had to do it."

Charlie smiles, shaking her head in amusement. Joey walks over to her, circling her arms around her waist. "Our first night in our first home together and we're all alone."

Charlie drapes her arms around her neck, "So, how are we going to spend it?"

"I once heard that it was good luck to make love in every room of a new place," Joey says with a seductive smile.

"Our kids' rooms would be a little too weird for me, but that still leaves us a few rooms."

"So," Joey grips her hips, pushing her back against the kitchen table. "Where do we start?"

"How about here," Charlie says, sitting on the table, grabbing a handful of Joey's top and dragging her between her legs, their lips crushing together.

Joey melts into the kiss, her hand roaming up and down Charlie's side, enjoying the way her touch made Charlie twitch and moan. Her hand pauses at the bottom of Charlie's top, drawing back, she gazes into Charlie's eyes as she slowly lifts the top up and over Charlie's head, revealing a little lacy black bra. Dropping the top to the floor, Charlie helps Joey to remove her own, before moving back in closer.

Charlie sighs when Joey gently nibbles on her earlobe, slowly kissing her way down her neck, along her collarbone, her fingertips tracing patterns over her stomach, causing the skin beneath her fingers to shake in anticipation.

"Oh god," Charlie gasps when Joey's hand cups her breast, wishing desperately that Joey had use of both hands, her other breast feeling neglected as Joey squeezes gently, her thumb playing with the erect nipple through the lacy material. As if reading Charlie's thoughts, Joey's lips find her other nipple. Groaning, Charlie reaches behind her, unhooking her bra, freeing her breasts for Joey. Every flick of Joey's tongue or graze of her teeth over her hardened nipples drew Charlie closer and closer. Moaning with pleasure, she lays back, her back arching as Joey's lips finally leave her breasts, kissing her way down her belly.

Charlie groans with disappointment when Joey suddenly stops. "Please don't stop Joey," she begs.

"I'm not stopping Charlie," she grins a little embarrassed, "It's just not that easy to get your pants off one handed."

"Oh." Hoping off the table, Charlie makes short work of her pants and knickers, quickly moving back onto the table.

Joey chuckles at her impatience, leaning over her, capturing her lips. "I think I need to start again," she murmurs against Charlie's lips, before torturing Charlie by retracing her steps from earlobe down, this time going even slower.

"You're killing me Joey," Charlie groans, her body struggling to deal with the sensations Joey was causing.

"It's only early evening Charlie," her voice vibrating against Charlie's belly, "We have all the time in the world."

Joey slips to her knees, Charlie's body quivering with anticipation. Kissing the inside of Charlie's thigh, Joey smirks when Charlie's legs hook over her shoulders, trying to pull her closer. Kissing the other thigh, Joey blows on Charlie's sex, her warm breath making Charlie buck her hips.

"Please Joey, I need you right now," her breath coming in gasps.

Joey kisses her way slowly up her body, the material on her bra brushing over Charlie's hardened nipples, making them both gasp as her lips once again find Charlie's.

She groans into Joey's mouth when she feels Joey's hand brush over her sex, teasing her unmercifully by entering just a little before pulling out. The intense emotions and sensations from Joey's exquisite torture had Charlie climaxing the moment she entered her fully.

Joey stares into her eyes, waiting for her to come down before starting to thrust her fingers in and out. Joey kisses her passionately, Charlie's hips bucking upward, meeting each thrust. Feeling Charlie nearing another orgasm, Joey increases her thrusts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Charlie screams loudly, grinding herself hard against Joey's hand. Lying spent on the table, she sighs when Joey's fingers leave her.

Just when Charlie thought she couldn't take much more, Joey kneels between her legs again, kissing the inside of her thighs once again, working her way closer. She glances up, Charlie's chest still heaving from her last orgasm, her eyes closed.

"Oh god!" she groans when Joey thrusts her tongue between her tender lips, thrusting in time and again. Charlie's hips rise up of their own accord, moving in an urgent rhythm against her. Her back arches when Joey plunges two fingers into her, her body shuddering with ecstasy, her hands gripping the edge of the table as Joey's tongue and fingers quickly had her riding the waves of pleasure toward an orgasm that leaves her gasping for breath.

Joey lies on the table beside her, her tender kiss helping to calm Charlie's body.

"God, I don't think I can move," she murmurs, curling against Joey, not even feeling the hard surface of the table.

"That's one room down, where to next?"

Charlie stares at her, her desire and strength rekindled by the thought of doing to Joey what she just did to her. "How about the study?"

"Sounds good," she leans over, her lips touching hers briefly. "You might need to catch your breath first."

* * *

Joey collapses on the bed beside Charlie, her body still coming down from the massive orgasm Charlie had just given her. "God, I could sleep for a week," she murmurs.

"At least we'll have good luck," Charlie smiles happily.

With what strength she had left, Joey gathers Charlie in her arms, kissing her tenderly. "I heard if you make love twice in every room, you have even better luck."

"You're just making that up and I'm thinking that whoever said it was good luck to make love in every room, didn't mean for it to be in the one night."

"We have two girls Charlie, chances are, this will be the only night we will be able to do this."

"Joey, you're as wasted as I am," she smirks. "And my elbow is going to have a bruise from banging it against the shower wall."

"Maybe we should have considered the size of the shower before we rented the place."

"Before I met you, the size of the shower was never really much of a consideration and as you said, we have two girls, so I doubt the bathroom is going to be free for us to even shower, let alone get up to more and it's only going to get worse once Harley becomes a teen."

"Oh god," Joey frowns, "Harley as a teenager is a scary thought."

"We have a few years to prepare for that."

Charlie rolls onto her back, pulling Joey with her. Snuggling against her, Joey rests her head on Charlie's shoulder. "It's a good thing the girls aren't going to be home until lunch, it'll give us time to tidy up," she murmurs.

Charlie chuckles, "It's a good thing this place looked like a bomb site to begin with or we may have had some explaining to do."

Joey lifts her head, gazing into Charlie's eyes, "This already feels like home."

"I know." Charlie looks around their bedroom, "Everything just feels so right."

"We're together in a new place, we have both our girls with us now and my job is safe, I'd say things are more than right."

"I never thought things could be this good."

Joey leans over, pressing her lips softly to Charlie's. "This is just the beginning Charlie," she promises, settling back down against her shoulder, both of them drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Still a couple more chapters to go_


	91. Chapter 91

With the move and getting the house organised taking longer than expected, Charlie and Joey had lost a few days of the holidays for their trip, not that their girls were too upset. The girls had settled into the house quickly and loved spending time with their parents and grandparents, especially Ruby who had been loving the idea of finally having grandparents who not only acknowledged her, but wanted to spend time with her so when Joey had suggested that they still spend a full week on the boat with them and just half a week with John and Gina, both girls had kicked up a fuss, saying they could spend plenty of time with their mums later and preferred to spend the full week with their grandparents. Joey had looked at Charlie and shrugged, neither of them upset at the prospect of having a week alone together on the boat.

Another change was made before they set off on their trip. The weather forecast wasn't too flash so they'd nearly been forced to cancel, before deciding on a river cruise instead of risking an ocean cruise, which meant Charlie's yacht had to be left behind. John had disappeared for a day and then arrived back at their place with his boat, one more suited to the river and large enough for the four of them to sleep aboard instead of camping on the shore. Ruby had rolled her eyes and once again complained about having to resort her clothes. To Charlie's surprise, she and John had hit it off once they had discovered their shared passion for boats, spending hours talking about them.

Now, on the final night of their trip before John and Gina came to pick up Ruby and Harley, the weather had cleared and they were planning on spending the night ashore camping for a change. Leaving the girls to their talk, Joey headed up on deck, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth of the sun before walking up behind Charlie. Circling her arms around her waist, Joey leans against her back, resting her chin on Charlie's shoulder. Knowing the girls were nearby, Charlie does her best to ignore the feel of Joey's nipples through the thin material of her bikini top while watching where she was steering the boat.

"What are the girls up to?" she asks, pleased her voice didn't crack.

"Ruby's teaching Harley about fashion."

"Oh, I am so sorry."

Joey chuckles, "I have a feeling the clothes bill may start going up."

Charlie gasps at the feeling against her back, wishing she had put a t-shirt over her own bikini top as Joey's nipples rub against her bare skin as she chuckles. "Joey, you're distracting me."

"Do you want me to move?" she asks with a smirk.

Thinking about it, Charlie shakes her head. "There are going to be times when we're not alone so I'm going to have to find a way to resist ravishing you."

"Do you regret bringing the girls on the trip?"

"Not at all. I've loved spending the last few days together as a family." She smirks, "The nights are another matter."

"Well, one more night, then our nights and days can be," she whispers the rest in Charlie's ear, the palm of her hand resting flat against Charlie's belly feeling like fire to Charlie.

Charlie shuts her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing. "Ok, you need to get away from me right now."

Laughing, Joey steps to her side. "I thought you wanted to learn how to resist me."

Charlie glares at her, "You don't play fair."

"Do you really want me to play fair or nice," she says in a sultry voice.

"Seriously Joey, I think you need to get off this boat."

Joey raises her hand, "Can't swim while I still have the cast on."

Scowling, Charlie threatens to cut it off and throw her overboard.

Chuckling, Joey moves back behind her, hugging her close. "Could you really live without this?"

"Of course not," she says with a shake of her head. "Though there are times when I wish I didn't love you so much."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she smiles, "It's kind of hard to keep my mind on other things when all I want to do is make love to you and just be with you."

"You are with me and as for making love, we've only gone a few days without since we've been on the trip."

"It's torture," she groans.

"It's not my fault you're so loud."

"You're not so quiet yourself babe and the cabin walls are that thin we can hear the girls talking so the last thing I want to do, is have them listening in on us having sex."

"Did you just call me babe?"

"You're a surfy chick, it seemed to suit."

"Speaking of surfing, are you going to take me up on my offer of lessons?"

"I'd like to retain my dignity, so no thanks."

"Ruby's taking me up on them."

"Ruby's a teenage girl, I'm a police Sergeant and somehow, I don't think getting dumped repeatedly into the water would be good for my reputation."

"If you've never tried surfing, how do you know you will suck at it?"

"I tried skating as a kid and I learnt very quickly that I really don't have very good balance."

"You handle a yacht on churning seas."

"I can hang on to things on a yacht."

"Harley surfs and she's really good."

"Even more reason for me not to embarrass myself."

Joey sighs, "Trust me to fall for a wimp."

"Call me what you like Joey, you're not talking me into sacrificing my dignity."

Ruby takes a moment to watch them, still amazed at how relaxed her mother always looked in Joey's arms. "Hey guys, do you want a drink?" she yells out.

"That'd be great Ruby," Charlie calls back.

Stepping away from Charlie, Joey lounges on the cushions they'd laid out on the deck. "She doesn't give up," Charlie mutters under her breath at the pose Joey was giving her.

By the time Ruby comes back with their drinks, Joey was looking the picture of innocence. "Thanks Ruby," Joey says, smirking over her head at Charlie who was just taking her own glass. "What's Harley up to?"

"She's colouring in." Ruby sits next to Joey on the cushions.

"Looking forward to getting home?" Joey asks her.

"Yes and no," replies Ruby. "I'll be glad to get my own room back but I'm going to miss you guys."

Joey puts her arm around her. "It's only going to be a week Ruby."

"I know, I'm just so used to having both of you around."

"You can call us at any time."

"You and mum want to be alone, though."

"That doesn't mean you can't call us."

"Thanks Joey." She gives Joey a kiss on her cheek before bounding to her feet. "I'd better go and keep an eye on Harley before she starts colouring in mum's book."

"What!" Charlie turns, spilling her glass of wine all over herself.

"Geez mum, I was joking." She rolls her eyes and heads below deck.

"She got you there," Joey says with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure whose worse these days, my daughter or my girlfriend."

"Why don't you go and change, I'll take over here."

"It's not that bad."

Joey walks over to her, running her hands lightly over her. "You're a bit sticky."

"You just want control of the boat."

"You know, I had no idea you were such a control freak when it came to boats."

"I like to be in charge."

Joey puts her hand to her forehead in a mock salute, "I promise not to run us aground, Skipper."

Shaking her head, Charlie brushes her lips over Joey's. "You win."

Joey rubs her hands together, "Ooh, goodie."

Charlie walks away, muttering about having three children aboard.

* * *

Later that evening, sitting around the campfire, Ruby's gaze moves between the other three as she tells her ghost story. Charlie puts her arm around Harley when she snuggles against her, burying her head against her shoulder. "It's just a story Harley," she says softly.

"I know that, I'm just cold."

Charlie holds her tight, pleased by how close they had become in such a short time.

Joey glances to her right, smiling at the way her daughter was clutching on to Charlie, before signalling to Ruby to finish the story before she scared Harley too much.

Ruby's voice gets quieter as she draws the story to an end, falling silent as she stares at the fire, before leaping to her feet with a shout.

Stumbling backwards off the log in fright, Charlie sits up, glaring at her daughter and trying to ignore Joey and Harley's laughter.

"It's not funny," Charlie mutters.

"It is from where we're sitting," Joey says.

"Ruby could have scared Harley," argues Charlie.

Harley puts her arms around her mother's neck. "Were you scared honey?" Harley looks at Charlie before shaking her head at her mother. "Sorry Charlie, seems like you were the only one."

Sighing heavily, Charlie sits back on the log, her elbow on her knee as she rests her chin in her hand.

"I think it's time for marshmallows," suggests Joey. When Harley and Ruby go to get the marshmallows, Joey scoots closer to Charlie, putting her arm around her. "It was funny Charlie."

"I know," she murmurs, grinning. "I'm just afraid I'll never live it down."

Brushing her lips over Charlie's, Joey promises to keep the teasing to a minimum.

* * *

"God, I haven't been in a sleeping bag since I was a kid," Charlie says, snuggling down into the warmth.

"Harley and I usually go camping at least once a year so we're quite used to them."

"What about Riley?" Charlie asks, still curious about the other woman who had been so important to Joey.

"God no. Riley hated camping and her idea of roughing it was going without her mobile for a day."

Charlie chuckles.

"Maybe we could make this a family tradition," suggests Joey. "Even if it's just getting away for a weekend every now and again."

"I really have enjoyed this and I know the girls have, so I'm sure they wouldn't object, but I have a feeling anything longer than two days will be too much for Ruby to handle again."

"Harley will probably be the same in a few years."

"Especially once she starts dating."

"Now that is a horror story."

"Ah, the joys of motherhood; boys, money, fashion, boys, fashion, boys and it goes on."

"Or in Ruby's case, girls."

Charlie smiles wryly. "I never expected that."

"April's a lovely girl."

"Yeah she is."

Joey rolls her bag over until she was against Charlie. "We should have gotten a double sleeping bag or at least those ones that can be zipped together."

"Joey, having you in the same sleeping bag would be too much of a temptation."

"We've spent the past few nights sharing a bed."

"This is a little more intimate and the walls are even thinner than on the boat."

"I just like snuggling up to you."

"So I noticed," she grins, her lips suddenly only inches from Joey's. "Don't start something you can't finish," she warns.

"Maybe the next camping trip we get the girls some decent headphones and mp4 players for night."

"Sounds good," she murmurs, their lips meeting.

Joey draws away a few minutes later. "Night Charlie."

"Night Joey."

* * *

Waking the next morning, Charlie smiles at the two extra figures who had made their way into the tent during the night; first Harley who'd been scared after the story and then Ruby who hadn't like sleeping in the tent alone. Carefully getting her hands out of the sleeping bag, she claps them loudly together, shouting, "Everybody up!"

"What!" Joey bolts up, looking sleepily around. Scowling when she sees Charlie's grin, she lies back down.

"What's that noise," Ruby mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Just your mother's attempt at revenge."

"Harley's still asleep," Charlie notes with amusement, gently nudging the girl until her tired eyes open. "Time to get up honey."

Stretching, Joey sits back up, glancing at her watch. "John and Gina are going to be here soon, so we should get breakfast out of the way and pack this place up."

* * *

Three hours later, the girls were gone and Joey and Charlie were alone on the boat.

"So," Charlie pushes Joey onto the bed, lying over her, both gasping softly as their nipples brushed against each other through their bikini tops. "Are you going to go quietly or screaming?"

"That depends," she runs her hands up Charlie's back. "On what you intend to do."

"For starters, this," crushing her lips against Joey's, kissing her hungrily, her tongue demanding entry. Groaning, her tongue enters Joey's mouth, their tongues dancing together as their groans grow louder, her hands roaming over Joey's body, gently kneading her breasts before taking Joey's hands and lifting them over her head, pinning them against the bed. "God I've missed this," she murmurs against Joey's lips, her lips moving downwards. Charlie kisses each breast through the material before using her teeth to drag the bikini top down, freeing Joey's breasts.

"Jesus Charlie," Joey gasps, arching her back as Charlie's lips cover her sensitive nipple. She teases the nipple with her teeth and tongue as she releases Joey's hands, her own now moving lower, one slipping inside the waistband of Joey's shorts, teasing her sex briefly before removing her hand. She moves to take the other hardened nipple in her mouth, treating it to the same torture, smiling around the nipple at the sounds of arousal coming from Joey.

Sitting up, Charlie straddles her, quickly removing her own bikini top. Gripping Charlie's hips, Joey sits up, her mouth latching onto Charlie's nipple, her hand cupping the other breast.

"Oh fuck," Charlie moans, thrusting her chest hard against Joey's mouth and hand. Pushing Joey's head away and onto her back, Charlie crushes her lips against hers, her lips once again moving downwards as she kisses her way slowly over her body, pausing briefly to flick her tongue over each nipple, continuing lower, her hands now gripping the top of Joey's shorts. Moving to the side, she slowly tugs at the shorts, easing them down Joey's legs, her lips following the same path. Removing the shorts, Charlie makes short work of Joey's knickers and her own shorts and knickers.

Her chest heaving with anticipation, Joey watches with lust filled eyes as Charlie lowers her head between her legs, kissing the inside of both thighs. "Oh god," she thrusts her hips up against the invading tongue as Charlie thrusts inside her. Her good hand grips the sheet as Charlie slides her tongue in and out. Thrusting her hips to the rhythm of Charlie's tongue, Joey starts to feel her orgasm build. "Charl..." her words cut off the moment Charlie sucks her clit into her mouth, her body stiffening as her orgasm hits her hard, screaming out her climax. Pausing a moment while Joey's body rides the wave of pleasure, Charlie thrusts her tongue back in, quickly working Joey to another climax. Joey arches her back, "Ahhhhhhhhhh...fuck," she collapses back on the bed as Charlie continues to thrust inside her, her tongue now joined by two fingers.

Keeping her fingers inside her, Charlie moves back up, capturing Joey's lips. She groans when she feels Joey's fingers enter her, her own arousal allowing Joey's fingers to slide easily in and out. Charlie thrusts down hard against her hand, trying to force her deeper, their hips now meeting each thrust of their hands, their movements getting frantic. When Joey's thumb flicks over her clit, Charlie moves her mouth from hers, crying out her climax. The sight of her lover's pleasure sending Joey over again.

"Oh god," Charlie gasps, removing her fingers from Joey so she could rest her hands on the bed either side of Joey, allowing her to thrust harder against Joey's hand. Staring into Joey's eyes, she rides her hand. "Oh, ah," she pants, the feeling between her legs growing, her eyes widening as Joey slips a third finger into her, her thumb circling over her clit. "Oh fuck." Her body bucks and shudders as she climaxes hard.

Collapsing on top of Joey, Charlie lies there almost breathless as Joey's arms encircle her. Raising her head, she moves, kissing Joey deeply before settling to her side, resting her head on her shoulder.

"You're right, we are rather loud," she murmurs.

Joey chuckles, kissing Charlie on the forehead. "We have a week out here alone, with no one around for miles."

"So no one to hear us scream," jokes Charlie, running her fingertips over Joey's belly.

"Unless you're up for round two already, you need to stop that."

Chuckling, Charlie cuddles up against her, sighing contentedly.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Charlie and Joey return home to a surprise._


	92. Chapter 92

"God, another hour and we'll be home," Charlie murmurs against Joey's shoulder as she leans against her back while Joey drove the boat.

"I did suggest that we keep going, but no, you wanted to be all responsible and go home to our families and jobs," she says in a teasing voice.

"Believe me Joey, if not for our families and jobs, I'd happily spend the rest of my life on this boat with you. This is by far the best holiday I've ever had," she kisses Joey's shoulder, before resting her chin there. "We had time with our girls as a family." She smirks, "And then we had a week of love making."

"That's not all we did. We did talk."

"When we had the energy."

Joey grins, turning her head, "Are you complaining?"

"Definitely not." She brushes her lips over Joey's.

"It's too bad you called ahead and told them when to expect us."

"Believe me, I'm regretting it now."

"We could be late."

"Can you imagine Graves if we did that? She'd know exactly why we were late."

"I'm sure she and Dex were doing the same on their trip."

"Still, they'll be waiting for us and as much as I've loved being with just you, I have really missed everyone."

"Same here, especially the girls. I feel a bit guilty about leaving Harley again after all our time apart."

"She understands why she had to stay in the city and she was the one who wanted to spend more time with her grandparents than with us." She holds Joey tighter, "Harley is a happy, well-adjusted girl who adores you and you have nothing to feel guilty about. Joey, you've done a wonderful job as a single mother after the loss you both suffered."

Joey smiles at her, "Thanks. You've done a pretty good job on your own with Ruby."

"Not really, Ruby just came that way," she jokes.

"That I can actually believe."

* * *

Joey barely had time to tie the boat to the dock, before her daughter had her arms around her.

"I missed you mummy."

"I missed you too." She hugs and kisses her. "I hope you weren't too much trouble for your grandparents."

"Oh please, Xavier was far more trouble than I was."

Joey chuckles, not at all surprised if that was true.

"Mum, guess what?" She says excitedly, jumping up and down, "Nana and granddad are moving here."

Joey raises her eyebrows at Charlie who was peering over Ruby's head in surprise.

"Ruby, do you know what Harley is talking about?" asks Joey.

"I think Gina actually wanted to tell you the news herself," she says with a smile at Harley.

"Oops, I forgot," Harley says guiltily.

"It's ok honey, I'm sure your nan won't mind you telling us." Giving Ruby a hug while Harley hugs Charlie, Joey wonders what was going on. She looks up as Gina approaches. "So you did have a reason for wanting everyone gone."

"I'll admit it was much easier to get things done without you lot about, but I offered to look after the girls because Georgie and Hugo deserved a break."

"Just what have you been up to?"

Gina grins, "John and I have brought the caravan park and house."

"You've what!"

"Now Joey, I know you sometimes have difficulty in understanding me."Joey rolls her eyes at the familiar words, "But I'm sure you heard me clearly."

"Um, why don't I take the girls home," Charlie offers. "Let you two talk things over."

"Charlie, you don't need to do that, you're family now," Gina says with a smile. "There's some refreshments at my place, we can talk about it all there."

"Where are the others?" asks Joey.

"They're running late."

Charlie and Joey look at each. "Ok, maybe we could have been late," Charlie whispers as they follow Gina.

* * *

A short time later, Joey sits back in the chair, shaking her head. "You brought this place because it was charming?" she asks in disbelief. "You do know that a woman was attacked in this house."

"I'm aware of that and the room in which it happened will be kept as a storage room only." Gina looks over at Charlie who was sitting a little uncomfortably by Joey's side. "I hope it's not going to be too difficult for you to be here Charlie."

"I admit that it's a little unnerving being back here." Charlie glances around her, "But I spent a lot of happy times here with May and the others and I think I'd like to remember this place that way." She smiles a little shyly, "And I think if anyone can make this house into a happy place again, it will be you."

Gina smiles back at her, "I'll certainly try my best."

"Gina, what about your job?" asks Joey.

"I'm not retiring completely. They're still short of teachers here, so I'm going to fill in until they find a replacement." She smiles at her, "Joey, my kids have always been the most important people to me and I want to get to know my new family."

"Gina, we're adults and we only live a couple of hours away."

"You're still my kids and I want to see my grandkids more than just on the holidays and the odd weekend. Plus, these are Georgie and Penelope's first pregnancies and I want to be there for them, especially Penelope. Her parents aren't going to be any support to her."

Joey shakes her head, smiling wryly. "You do love your strays."

"I never regretted a day after taking you in." She grins, "Despite your attempts to make life difficult for everyone."

"You don't say," Charlie smirks. "Joey making life difficult for everyone."

"I have managed to smooth over some of the more rougher edges, but she wouldn't be Joey if she wasn't a little difficult."

"Me difficult," mutters Joey. "Wait until you're around Graves long enough and you'll find out what high maintenance is."

"At least Penelope respects her elders." Her lips twitch, "Or she did before she started spending so much time with the Watson girls."

Joey grins. "Hey, don't blame me, I learnt from Georgie."

Gina shakes her head fondly at her. "Are you really sure you want to take her on Charlie?"

Charlie takes Joey's hand. "More than anything."

"You've got a good one there Joey," she says, causing Charlie to blush.

"Yeah, I have," Joey says, brushing her lips over Charlie's. "Is this really what you want to do Gina?"

"Joey, it's done and this isn't just a spur of the moment decision. John and I had been discussing for some time about making a change and when you and Hugo both decided to stay here and John heard about the sale of this place," she shrugs, "It just seemed too much of an opportunity to ignore."

"What about Xavier, I can't see him staying in the city on his own."

"Ah yes, Xavier," she sighs. "He's quit uni."

"He's what!"

"Chucked it all in."

"Did he say why?"

"Xavier was never as academically inclined like the rest of you and he was struggling."

"He's not stupid though, he's just lazy."

"He only went to uni because Dex and his friends did but he was falling behind and with Dex already graduating, Xav just felt he was wasting his time by staying."

"So what's he going to do, bum around the beach?"

"I think that was his intention, until John and I told him that if he expected to live with us, then he needed to pull his weight and help with the running of the caravan park or get a job."

"I bet that went down well."

"We gave him the holidays to think things through." She shrugs, "He chose work."

"Xav's got a job?"

"John's set up an apprenticeship for him on the boats."

"Boats, as in more than one? Just what the hell have you all been up to since we've been gone."

Gina chuckles. "You know what John is like, he never does things by halves. He's bought out a charter company and also the boat that Hugo was using for his undercover role."

"That was police property." She shakes her head. "And I just bet that John got it at a bargain price."

"It was seized in a drug bust and would have been put up for auction if Hugo hadn't needed it, so John didn't feel too bad about getting them to sell it for well below the value."

"God, that guy could get the pope to sell the Vatican," muses Joey.

"He is a smooth talker," Gina says with fondness. "Anyway, he's going to do up the boats and charter Hugo's boat out for fishing and the other two boats will be for cruises. Xav will be an apprentice mechanic and deck hand and he'll also be learning about the business so he can take over from John one day."

"And Xav agreed?"

"He's always been good when it comes to tinkering with things and he's going to be paid to do something he really enjoys doing."

"Wow, Xav is growing up."

Gina grimaces. "At least in some areas."

"Nicole?" Joey takes a guess, remembering the way they'd been all over each other on the day of the move.

"Roman's not very happy about his 16 year old daughter dating someone who's nearly 20."

"Xavier is dating Nicole and he's still alive?" Charlie says in surprise.

"For the moment," Gina murmurs.

Joey smiles wryly, "I still can't believe you're doing this."

"Except for Shandi, all of our family is here now and I really don't want to miss my grandkids growing up."

"Well, I'm glad you're staying."

"So am I," Charlie says. "When do you intend to move all your belongings from the city here?"

"Not for a few days yet but we brought the bare essentials with us, so I'm sure we can survive."

"Knock, knock," Watson sticks her head in the door. "We found the note at home saying to come here, does someone want to tell us why?"

"You're looking at the new Palmer house," Joey says with a grin.

"You're kidding." She and Hugo step inside, "Jesus, we were only away for a few days." Watson walks over to Gina, giving her a hug. "You really are a glutton for punishment."

Gina chuckles. "Well someone has to keep an eye on you lot."

"It's awfully quiet here, so where are the girls?"

"John and Xavier have taken them to get some food for a barbie tonight." Gina looks at her son. "You haven't said anything yet."

"With you lot about, I never get much of a chance," he jokes, wrapping his mum up in a big hug. "I'm glad you're here mum."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Dex and Graves turn up at the house.

"My, my, aren't we a bit late."

"Don't start Joey," Graves grumbles, flopping onto the couch and clutching a cushion to her.

"Morning sickness?" Watson guesses.

Graves nods. "It started two days ago and for the first time since I was a kid, I got car sick." She curls up on the couch. "We had to keep pulling the car over because morning sickness became afternoon sickness and then I just felt bloody sick all the time."

"You should be home," Watson says softly.

"She was worried we'd miss out on something," Dex says as he sits next to his wife, stroking her brow gently.

"It'll pass once my body realises we're not still in the car."

"John's just fired up the barbie, so it will still be some time before the food is ready, so why don't you go upstairs and lie down," Gina suggests.

Graves shakes her head. "I'll just stay here."

"We'll give you some peace and quiet."

"Thanks Gina."

* * *

"Welcome to the mad house," Gina muses from Joey and Charlie's side as Hugo chases after Xavier with a high powered water rifle, ably followed by his trusted lieutenants, Ruby and Harley.

"If Hugo squirts Georgie, he'll be the one running," Joey warns.

"Too late." Charlie winces at the look on her friend's face.

Wiping the water from her face, Watson glares at her husband, reaching behind her back and drawing out her own water pistol. "Now," she shouts.

Hugo has only a moment to regret his actions before Ruby, Harley and Xavier join his wife in aiming their weapons at him and opening fire.

"One day Hugo will learn that everyone will always obey Georgie over him." Joey smirks at the drenching Hugo was getting.

Charlie leans back in Joey's arms. "You want to join in, don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"So do I."

Gina watches on in amusement as Charlie and Joey grab a couple of loaded water bombs and join the fray.

"It's good to see them all having fun," John says as he joins his wife. "I think Charlie is going to fit in well."

Gina agrees.

"Ah Gina," John says worriedly, "I think now would be a good time to check in on Penelope."

"I think you may be right," she says as the fun and games come to a stop and the mob turns toward them.

"You had to let them out to play," John mutters moments before the drenching begins.

* * *

"I can't believe we water bombed your folks," Charlie says as she gets under the bed covers.

"It was fun though."

"Damn right it was and I'm glad Graves was able to join in." She rolls onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "Who knew she had such great aim with a water bomb." Joey glares at her. "Come on Joey, it was only fair that she got you back for that one you gave her."

"I suppose."

"Are all the family barbies going to be like that?"

"No, sometimes we behave like civilised human beings. It's rare, but it does happen."

Charlie chuckles. "It feels wonderful to be a part of a family."

"The fact you haven't gone running to the hills means you're well and truly one of us."

"I really like the sound of that."

Joey smiles at her, "You want to try something new?"

"Like what?" Charlie asks with a frown.

"We just lie here and sleep."

"You do look a little worn out."

"Too much time spent in bed and not enough exercise in the past week."

"I think we had more than enough exercise, you just can't keep up with our girls."

"I lasted longer than you."

"I was talking to Georgie and Gina about her wedding."

"A likely excuse."

Charlie grins, leaning down, capturing her lips. Kissing Joey long and slowly, she finally draws away and rests her head on her shoulder. "I love you."

"l love you too Charlie."

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER: We catch up with Charlie and Joey a few months down the track._


	93. Chapter 93

**Three Months Later:**

Charlie pushes the last of the completed reports aside, a glance at her watch letting her know she still had a bit of time before Joey picked her up. As always, just the thought of her girlfriend was enough to bring a smile to her face. The past three months had been the happiest of Charlie's life as she had settled into family life with Joey and their girls. Joey had taken time out to deal with her hand and was making a wonderful housewife as Joey jokingly referred to herself, picking up the girls from school, doing the housework and all the cooking. She'd even bought one of those black and white housemaid uniforms, though that was strictly for the bedroom and Charlie somehow found herself wearing it more than Joey and usually not for very long. Feeling her face flushing at those particular memories, she shakes her head to dispel them, her thoughts turning to Joey's hand. While she had responded well to physio, there were still limitations to her movement; she couldn't make a fist, grip a pen or hold anything too heavy, but Joey had learned to adapt and Charlie had every confidence that when Joey returned to work next week, her hand wouldn't prevent her from doing her job to her usual ability.

It certainly hadn't kept her from returning to surfing the moment her cast had come off. At first, Charlie had been happy to sip her coffee and watch Joey from their back porch, until the crowd of admirers had started to turn up every morning to perv at her girlfriend in her boardies and bikini top. Since then, Charlie had her coffee right on the beach and made sure everyone knew she was Joey's girlfriend. Joey had found her jealousy quite amusing, even threatening to surf naked to bring a larger crowd. Charlie was still unsure who was to blame when Joey's threat had somehow ended up with them both skinny dipping as a dare. Charlie smiles as her mind drifts back to that night, the fear and exhilaration she had felt as they had returned to the stretch of beach they'd once made love on. They'd spent over an hour skinny dipping and making love both in the water and on the sand. So many of Charlie's barriers had been taken down by her relationship with Joey, but she was still thankful no one had seen them this time.

One thing Charlie hadn't been able to overcome, was her inability to surf. Joey had finally talked her into taking lessons, but to Charlie's disappointment and the amusement of the crowd of onlookers, she just couldn't get the hang of it and had decided to keep her dignity, or what was left of it and give up. Joey had been right about Harley, she looked like she had been born to surf and April was proving to be a natural as well, while Ruby unfortunately, took after her mother and spent more time off the board than on it. Ruby would never set the world on fire with her surfing but she had started to improve recently and Charlie was full of admiration for her daughter's determination.

Charlie smiles fondly as she thinks of her two girls. When the school holidays had ended, both girls had encountered some trouble at school because of them now living with two mums, but like her mother, Harley had a steely resolve and Ruby had taken her role as big sister very seriously and together, they'd dealt with the bullying. Joey had said she'd have been proud of the way her daughter had stood up to the much larger kids when she jumped into protect her little sister, as she had taken to calling Harley and Charlie was proud of her.

Both she and Ruby had come such a long way since Joey had come into their lives, she muses to herself. Even Grant had commented on it once he'd gotten over the shock of finding out that the mother of his child had fallen in love with a woman and he'd actually thanked Joey for being a positive influence on his daughter, who's own coming out had proven to be rather anti-climatic, with most having either guessed or at least suspected already. Ruby had groaned for a week about the lack of drama, until Harley had reminded her of the teasing they'd gotten just for having gay parents.

Charlie leans back in her chair, putting her feet up on the desk and her hands behind her head, her mind going back to one of the more memorable memories she had of the last three months, the day Georgie and Hugo had finally gotten married. As the maid-of-honour, Joey had been required to wear a dress and Gina had warned Charlie to enjoy it while it lasted as Joey in a dress and all glammed up was an extremely rare event and boy, had Charlie enjoyed it, so much so that she could barely remember anything else from that day except the sight of her girlfriend looking absolutely stunning. Getting her out of the dress later had been nearly as enjoyable. Unfortunately, with the maids uniform more for fun than anything, Joey had made it clear that the only way she'd see her all glammed up in a dress again, was for another wedding. Charlie sighs. She had been half hoping it would be for their wedding, especially after Joey had joked that maybe they should have had a double wedding. "Me and my big mouth," Charlie mutters to herself, wishing she hadn't replied that she'd only marry Joey if she got a proper proposal. Since then, Joey had been silent on the subject, despite all the hints Ruby and Harley had been dropping about their mums getting married.

Charlie never once doubted Joey's commitment to her or their family, especially when she'd been so supportive of Charlie's decision not to have another child, but Charlie couldn't deny that she was still hoping for a wedding. "Oh well, it took Georgie and Hugo a long time to get married, so there's still hope for us," she reassures herself. Another thing that Charlie had been hoping for, was to own their own home. The subject had come up the week before when the owner of the house they were renting had decided to sell. She and Joey had been offered the first option to buy and with the sale of her old house having made a tidy profit, Charlie had been excited by the prospect of buying it, but Joey had seemed reluctant and Charlie couldn't figure out why. She knew that Joey hadn't wanted to rush in and buy when they'd first talked about it, but they'd been together as a family for three months now and things were better than they'd ever been. With the deadline for their decision due in two days, Charlie was worried that if they didn't make an offer, they would miss out if the house went to auction.

Making a mental note to talk to Joey again about it, Charlie's eyes catch the photo she kept on her desk. Picking it up, she smiles at how happy everyone in the photo was. It was one of her and Ruby with the whole clan, minus Shandi who Charlie still hadn't met as she'd been unable to attend Georgie and Hugo's wedding. The family barbies had become a bi-weekly event and Charlie looked forward to them every time. It felt great to be a part of such a large family and to have a woman like Gina in her life. Charlie had never realised until recently, how much she had missed having an older woman to confide in and Gina had become such an amazing presence in her life and the caravan park had quickly become like a second home to Charlie. She was pleased that things were now starting to go well for Gina and John after they had put so much work into improving the caravan park, adding more vans and even a swimming pool. The added attraction of charter cruises at a discounted rate for those staying at the caravan park was proving successful and business was really starting to take off.

Charlie wasn't the only one who was grateful for Gina's presence. Things hadn't improved between Graves and her parents, in fact, they'd gotten worse. They'd cut Graves off financially and had threatened to cut her out of the will if she continued to be a cop. Charlie had been shocked when she'd heard Graves yell into the phone at her parents to go and fuck themselves, not that she had blamed her. With Gina and her husband for support, she'd quickly gotten back to her old self. And if her parents had been expecting her to accede to their demands, they'd sadly underestimated their daughter and her marriage, which had only gotten stronger and having invested wisely over the past couple of years, she and Dex had been able to pay a substantial deposit on their very first home.

Ah Dex, Charlie thinks of the young man affectionately. Like Joey, she'd developed a soft spot for him and was one of his more vocal supporters when the parents had called for his sacking when they had discovered that the teacher who had become a hit with the students, had an alter ego called Sheila. Eventually, the majority of the parents had backed down, though there were still a few who weren't very happy about him being at the school, but as Gina had pointed out to them, they were free to take their kids elsewhere and few parents ever argued with Gina, who was still working as a relief teacher at the school.

Charlie picks up a dart from the little dartboard Joey had given her to relieve her stress at work. It was one of those little magnetic ones and Joey had attached Angelo's mug shot to it. Tossing the dart, she hits him between the eyes. "You got what you deserved you bastard," she tosses another dart, this one hitting his eye. Sitting in court, listening to Angelo plead his innocence had sickened Charlie and the testimony of the victims had almost been impossible to hear but she had forced herself to see it through to the end, just to make sure Angelo didn't get away with it and he hadn't. He'd been found guilty of every charge except the murder of O'Malley and had been incarcerated with other sex offenders. He hadn't even made it through the first night without ending up in the prison hospital after being gang raped in the showers, though he denied any such thing had happened, claiming no dick had ever been inside him. Last she'd heard, Angelo had been made a bitch to the top dog, as Joey had put it, in return for protection from retaliation for being an ex-cop, though it didn't save him from being loaned out to other inmates when his 'owner' needed some more smokes. As abhorrent as she found rape, Charlie felt no sympathy for the degradation that he was going through, something which he could stop if only he admitted to the prison staff what was being done to him, yet he still refused to admit it. Since that report, Charlie had chosen not to receive any more updates.

Angelo wasn't the only one to face court. Not wanting to prolong the trauma of the victims any longer than necessary, all the trials had begun as soon as the evidence was gathered and investigated. Many of those arrested in the sting had taken deals and turned on each other. Those who took a chance and went to trial, regretted it with each guilty verdict handed out. Interpol had had some success in shutting the organisation down overseas, with some girls taken from Australia, since returned to their families and whatever life they could make for themselves. The trials had all been concluded and the investigation officially closed, much to the relief of all those involved.

The one surprising thing to come out of all of this, was Morag, who after being cleared of any involvement, had returned to the law, only this time, she was a staunch advocate for the rights of victims. As Shandi had mentioned in one of her calls to Joey, she was still a cold-hearted bitch but at least her intentions were in the right place and her opposing council tended to be more accepting of settling out of court than facing off against her in court. Of her father, Charlie had no idea what had happened to him after Morag had dragged him through the divorce courts and she wasn't all that interested in finding out.

"Sergeant?" Hogan's voice breaks through her thoughts.

"Mmmm?"

"Joey's waiting for you outside."

Looking at her watch, Charlie curses when she realises her trip down memory lane had distracted her from the time. Grabbing her things, she yells out a goodbye to the other officers as she rushes from the station. She smiles when she sees Joey lying on the hood of her car. "Why do I think you're up to something?"

"Probably because I am." Sliding off the car, Joey takes her time in greeting Charlie.

"Wow, I should be late more often," Charlie murmurs against her lips. Keeping her arms around her lover, Charlie leans back a little, "Now, what are you up to?"

Joey grins, holding up a blindfold. "That's a surprise."

Before Charlie could say anything, Joey was tying the blindfold around her eyes. "Can't I change out of my uniform first?"

"That's all taken care of, now duck your head," Joey says as she helps her into the car.

* * *

Despite her attempts to find out more, Charlie was left feeling frustrated when Joey refused to reveal anything. When the car finally comes to a stop and Joey opens the door for her, Charlie immediately recognises where they are just by the sound and smell. "Are we going to the yacht?"

"Not the yacht."

"Then John's boat?"

"Yes."

Charlie frowns, wondering why Joey needed the bigger boat. "So what's the surprise then?"

"Don't be so impatient Charlie."

With Joey's help, she manages to make it onto the boat and below deck without stumbling. Joey gives her a brief hug and brushes her lips over hers. "You can take the blindfold off now," Joey says, turning and closing the door behind her.

Seeing the basket of soap and shampoo and fresh towels on the bed, Charlie shrugs, stripping out of her uniform and jumping into the shower.

* * *

Turning the water off sometime later, Charlie's surprised to find a trail of rose petals on the floor, leading away from the shower. Smiling at how quiet Joey must have been, she follows the trail all the way back to the bed, which was now strewn with rose petals and a beautiful evening gown that has her gasping. Touching the material, she loves the soft feel. "Joey my love, you are definitely full of surprises." After drying her hair, she puts the dress on, marvelling at how well it fit to her body. "Of course she'd get the measurements right," she murmurs to herself, running her hands down the material as she looks in the mirror, every one of her curves accentuated by the dress. "She knows my body almost as well as I do." Staring at her image, her heart starts to race as she realises her dream was about to come true; tonight, her lover was going to propose to her.

* * *

_Is Charlie making the right assumption or does Joey have something else planned?_


	94. Chapter 94

Heading up the steps, Charlie gasps at the scene before her. The rails were lined with coloured lights and cushions were laid out on the deck like a bed. At the centre, was a beautifully set candlelit dinner. "Now I know why she wanted the bigger boat," she thinks to herself, before her eyes finally settle on Joey. Her mouth drops open at the vision of Joey, her hair tied back and looking drop-dead gorgeous in a tuxedo which had been perfectly tailored to her body. "God, I hope you are going to propose," she blurts out.

Joey chuckles at her impatience. "You said that you wanted a proper proposal."

"I didn't quite mean like this, but wow." She looks her over from head to toe, "I'm glad you took me literally because you are gorgeous."

"And you are the most beautiful woman in the world." She hands Charlie a single rose.

Charlie holds the rose to her nose, loving the perfumed scent. "I love my dress Joey."

"I'm embarrassed to admit that I had help."

"Ruby?"

"God no, she'd never have been able to keep it secret from you. It was actually Georgie who chose the design, I picked the size and colour."

"Remind me to thank her and I guessed you had a hand in the size. It fits perfectly."

"Join me." She holds her elbow out to Charlie, who links her arm through it.

Charlie allows herself to be led to the table, smiling when she sees all of her favourite foods, including every flavour of her favourite chocolates. "As lovely as this all looks, I don't know if I can wait Joey."

"I have no intention of hurrying Charlie." She pulls a chair out for Charlie. "So sit back and enjoy." Picking up a bottle of champagne, she pours a glass each. Holding it up, she toasts, "To us."

Charlie clinks her glass against Joey's, then takes a sip, savouring the taste of the champagne as she looks around her. "I can't believe you managed to arrange all of this."

"It does help that Leah happens to be a great cook and knows all of your favourite foods."

"Did Leah know why you wanted all of this?"

"I didn't tell her but I'm sure she suspects and John and Gina know because I asked them to help with the decorations, because," she raises her hand. "It was a little too fiddly for me."

"Joey, I don't care that you had help to get everything ready, just knowing that this was all your idea means the world to me."

"Shall we eat?"

"You really are going to make me wait, aren't you?"

"Charlie, we both know that I'm going to propose, so what's the rush?"

"Because I want to get you out of that tux and make love to you under the moonlight," her words rush out.

As tempted as she was to propose then and there, Joey steels herself, smiling at Charlie and shaking her head. "We do this right."

* * *

With the beautiful food and Joey's easy charm distracting her, Charlie was enjoying the evening, so much so that she was actually taken by surprise when Joey suddenly stood up. Though she had been expecting it, her heart begins to race in anticipation as Joey kneels by her side. "Oh my god," she looks at Joey's hand in wonder, which for the first time since the injury, was in a soft fist. She touches her hand gently. "How long have you had this much movement?"

"Not long and it's doubtful I'll ever be able to make a strong fist, but I can almost grip a pen now."

"It's more than I ever expected."

"Same here. I wanted to surprise you with the extra progress I'd made."

"You have." Charlie keeps hold of her hand.

"I had this big speech all prepared but for the life of me, I can't remember a single word," Joey admits in embarrassment.

"Joey, you don't need the words, this whole night has been one big proposal."

Joey takes a deep breath, "Charlie, you are my life and I cannot imagine my life without you in it." She opens her hand, revealing the most gorgeous engagement ring Charlie had ever seen. Taking the ring out of the box, Joey's hand shakes as she holds it up, "Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes!" She cups Joey's face, kissing her passionately. "God yes, I'll marry you," she murmurs against her lips, her heart catching as Joey slides the ring on her finger. "Oh my god, it's beautiful."

Forgetting about her dress, she kneels in front of Joey, her lips finding hers again.

"Charlie."

"Mmmm," not wanting to lose contact with Joey's lips.

"It would be more comfortable on our knees if we go over to the cushions."

Their kiss barely breaking, they somehow get to their feet and make their way over to the cushions.

Charlie groans when Joey's hands slide gently up her back, the zip on her dress slowly pulled down. She shivers when the cool evening air meets with her skin which was burning with desire. Taking her time, Joey slides the dress down to Charlie's waist, bending to take a nipple in her mouth while her hand cups the other.

"Oh god," Charlie closes her eyes, thrusting her chest harder into Joey's mouth and hand. Cupping both breasts, Joey kisses her again, kneading gently while Charlie's fingers worked on the buttons of her shirt.

Charlie grins against Joey's lips when her hands encounter Joey's bra-less breasts. "Full commando?"

"Thought I'd save you some time."

"Very considerate." She slides her hand down the inside of Joey's pants, cupping her. "Very considerate indeed," she smirks at how wet Joey was.

When they were both naked, Joey gently lowers Charlie onto the cushions, their nipples brushing over each others as Joey moves over her.

Charlie stares up at her, losing herself in the gorgeous brown eyes she so loved. Wanting this moment to last forever, she closes her eyes as Joey leans down, her kiss so soft Charlie barely felt it, the touch of hands roaming her body as soft as her lips.

A soft moan escapes her lips when Joey's hand brushes over her hardened nipple, twisting gently, her tongue gently gliding over her lips. Opening her mouth, Charlie accepts Joey inside. Running her hands over Joey's back, she pulls her down harder against her, crushing their breasts together, their kiss growing more frantic.

Charlie gasps when Joey's hand moves lower, her fingers teasing her by sliding through the wetness between her legs. Raising her hips against Joey, she tries to encourage Joey who was having none of it. Charlie groans in disappointment when Joey's hand moves away and she slides to her side. "Joey, please!"

Shaking her head, Joey cuts off any further protests with her lips, her hand cupping and kneading Charlie's breast, her thumb playing with the over sensitised nipple. Leaving Charlie's lips, Joey kisses her way along Charlie's neck, paying particular attention to the valley at the base, before going lower. "Oh god," Charlie thrusts her chest out, the light brush of Joey's teeth on her nipples driving her wild. Her hands tangle in Joey's hair, trying to hold her head at her breasts.

Joey sucks gently on the nipple, loving the way Charlie responded to every touch, to every tug of her teeth on her nipples. Her hand glides between Charlie's legs again, groaning at how wet she was.

Opening her legs invitingly, Charlie thrusts her hips up when Joey moves between them, gasping at the contact. Pressing her lips hard against Charlie's, Joey gently thrusts her hips, both of them moaning in pleasure as they rubbed against each other. Taking Charlie's hand in hers, Joey leads her to where their passion was growing with each gentle thrust of their hips. They pause, looking deeply into each other's eyes, not needing words as they enter each other at the same time.

"Oh fuckkkkkkkkkkk," Charlie's hips buck hard against the invasion, climaxing loudly.

Joey covers Charlie's mouth with her own moments before her own climax, their moans and cries of pleasure filling the evening air as their hips and fingers move faster, bringing each other time and again. Feeling the intense pleasure rising again, Joey presses down against Charlie's hand, her body stiffening as another orgasm rips through her.

Charlie looks up at the sight of her fiancée climaxing, her back arching as she joins Joey in screaming out her pleasure.

Collapsing on top of Charlie, Joey groans when she feels Charlie leave her. Rolling to her side, she cuddles up against Charlie. "I love you," she whispers breathlessly into her ear.

"I'm rather fond of you, myself."

Joey leans over, brushing her lips over hers. "Well, you got your wish." Charlie looks at her with a frown. "You got me out of the tux and made love to me under the moonlight."

Charlie glances admiringly at her lover's body which was glistening from their lovemaking under the moonlight. "I'm not sure whether I like you more in or out of the tux."

"I can put it back on."

"No way!"

Joey chuckles, "I guess you prefer me out of it."

"I guess I do." She holds up her hand up, loving the way the moonlight sparkled off her ring. "And I definitely prefer my finger with a ring on it."

"I always wanted to marry you Charlie, I just," she shrugs. "I guess I just wanted to wait until the right moment and now that all the court cases are over and I don't have to testify anymore, we're free to concentrate on just us and our family."

"I never doubted your commitment to us Joey, but I must admit," she admires her ring again. "I was a little worried about whether I'd ever end up with a ring on my finger."

"There is another reason why I held off." She takes a deep breath before telling Charlie she had sold her house in the city.

"You what!"

"I sold it." She grins, "At the end of the day, it was just a house and it was time to let go of it. I also knew how much you wanted to buy a house together." She reaches over to the tux jacket left carelessly on the deck. "The sale was finalised only last week, then our house was put up for sale and it just seemed like fate." She hands Charlie some folded papers. "Which is why I made an offer to the owner."

Charlie stares at the papers, her eyes widening. "Oh my god, the house is ours."

"I would have told you earlier, but he only accepted the offer at lunchtime."

"I don't care Joey, only that it's our house now."

"It will be, as soon as we organise our finances."

Charlie stares at the papers again, "How did you get him so low?"

"I am the step daughter of a man who could get the Pope to sell the Vatican," Joey grins. "Nah, actually, the offer I made was at market value and he decided he didn't want to waste more money and time in going to auction."

"You know what this means," she says excitedly. "With the money from the sale of both of our homes we'll be able to buy the house outright."

"We'll be free of a mortgage, be able to go away for our honeymoon and be able to put our girls through uni if they choose to go."

"God, I can't believe I'm getting married and we're going to own our first home together."

"Worth the wait?" Joey asks with a cheeky grin.

"A house, a ring, you in a tux," she smirks, "You out of a tux, yeah, I think it was worth the wait." She pushes Joey onto her back, moving over her. "I just wish we could spend all night here."

"We can." Joey grins up at her. "Gina's going to watch the girls and I happen to know you're not working tomorrow."

"All night, huh?"

"Gina's not expecting us back until at least 5 tomorrow."

"Then we can take our time," Charlie murmurs, her lips capturing Joey's. They make love unhurriedly throughout the night.

* * *

Having spent a relaxing day on the boat, doing little more than talking and making love, Charlie laments the fact that their romantic getaway was over as they walk up the path to their home.

"We could make a run for it," Joey suggests, just before the door opens and Harley comes flying out.

"Mum," Harley runs over to her. "Someone brought our house, we're going to have to move."

"It's ok honey, Charlie and I are buying it."

"Really!" She jumps up and down excitedly.

"Yes, really."

"Then can I paint my room?" she asks with a look of appeal.

"We'll talk about it." She shakes her head when Harley goes running back inside, saying she wanted to paint it pink. "I did say we'd talk about it, didn't I?"

Charlie chuckles. "To a ten year old, that means yes."

"Oh, the joys of motherhood," she mutters, taking Charlie's hand. "It's too late to run now."

Smiling, Charlie kisses her softly, before heading toward the door.

"Surprise!" their family and friends jump out at them the moment they were in the door.

"Please tell me you are getting married," Ruby begs when Charlie and Joey continue to stare at the banners congratulating them on their engagement.

In answer, Charlie raises her hand. "Oh my god, that is gorgeous." Ruby takes her mother's hand, nearly ripping it off in her attempt to get a closer look.

"Ruby, my hand!"

"Sorry." Ruby hugs her suddenly. "I am so happy for you and you'd better not change your mind."

"Don't worry Ruby, this is one wedding I'm looking forward to."

"So when is the wedding, where are you getting married, can I be your bridesmaid mum or maybe I could be Joey's best man..." Ruby rambles on, not even April putting a hand over her mouth stopping her.

"Ruby, we only just got engaged."

"You should get married on the beach," she suggests when April gives up and removes her hand from her mouth.

"Actually, I kind of like that idea," Joey says, glancing slyly at Charlie. "We know a great spot that's nice and secluded."

Charlie blushes when she realises where Joey was talking about.

Ruby throws her arms around Joey, hugging her tightly. "You really are going to be my mum now."

Kissing the top of Ruby's head, Joey hugs her back.

"So what was Harley saying about painting her room pink?" Watson asks her sister.

"Harley thinks because we are now the proud owners of this house," Joey says casually, "That she should be allowed to paint her room."

It takes a moment for her words to sink. "Oh my god, you brought the house together," Ruby cries out excitedly.

Watson shakes her head, "You propose and buy a house?"

Joey grins, "You know me sis, I don't do anything by halves."

Now six months pregnant and with a pronounced baby bump, Watson hugs her sister awkwardly. "It's about time."

"It's only been a few months."

"For you, that's slow."

Joey chuckles. "You've done good Squirt," Hugo says as he hugs both her and his wife.

"Thanks and don't call me Squirt."

"I suppose you'll want time off for your honeymoon," he complains exaggeratedly as he steps back.

"We haven't even set a date yet."

"With Gina, Georgie and Ruby in charge, you'll be married by Tuesday."

"It's already Saturday."

"You're right, make it Monday." He puts his arm around her shoulders, "Seriously Joey, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Hugo."

Gina comes forward, hugging Charlie. "You're already part of the family, but welcome again."

"Thanks Gina."

"There's no escaping now," she warns Charlie.

Chuckling, Charlie assures her she wouldn't try, even if she was able. "I just wish our marriage was legal."

"Who cares about a bit of paper, as long as you believe it's a marriage, then it's a marriage."

"Then it's definitely a marriage."

She turns her attention to Joey. "My little girl is getting married," Gina says with a tearful hug.

"Gina!"

"Well you are my little girl but I'm proud of the woman you've become."

"You had a lot to do with that."

"Bullshit," she says, surprising Joey. "You're the one who wanted to make something of your life and you did all the hard work to achieve that."

"I couldn't have done it without your support though."

"Ok, I'll take some of the credit." She holds Joey at arms length. "I'm extremely happy you're getting married, but couldn't you have warned me about the house, when we saw the sold sticker go over the for sale sign earlier, we thought you'd be moving."

"Sorry, I had other things on my mind." She grins at Gina, "What if Charlie had said no, this whole surprise party would have been rather embarrassing."

"Oh please, as if Charlie was ever going to say no."

"I may have," Charlie replies. "Really, I might have said no," she tells everyone when they all stare at her.

Joey moves behind her, sliding her arms around her waist. "I don't think they're buying it."

Charlie shrugs, leaning back against Joey. "Probably because they know there was no way I'd have said no to you."

"Oh god, if they're going to start making out, can we go home."

"Hugo!" Gina scolds her son.

"I'm only joking, but now that the happy couple are here, can we get this party started?"

"Excellent idea," Gina says, heading into the kitchen.

"Why don't you be a good boy Hugo and go and help her," suggests Joey.

"If I must."

"I still can't believe you married him Georgie."

"He's much better trained at home," her sister assures her. "It's only when I let him out in public that his manners desert him."

"Do you want to mingle with everyone or sneak away to our bedroom," Joey whispers into Charlie's ear.

"I'd say bedroom but with this mob, we're likely to end up with an audience."

"Mingle it is."

* * *

"I never thought I'd ever see the day when you'd be so excited about getting married," Leah says to Charlie once the party was in full swing.

"I guess in the past, I wasn't all that enthusiastic about marriage because I always knew that deep down, the latest guy I was with just wasn't the one."

"Because it was a woman you wanted."

"No, it was just Joey that I wanted." She smiles half in amusement. "Joey is still the only woman I've felt any attraction for."

"Gee, thanks," Leah says with a sad pout.

"Sorry Leah, you're just not my type."

With a heavy sigh, Leah tells her she'd learn to live with the rejection.

"Would being my maid-of-honour help you get over the rejection?"

Leah makes a show of thinking about it, grinning suddenly. "It just might."

"Then be my maid-of-honour."

"I'd love to." She looks over at Joey who was talking to Graves. "So how was the proposal?"

"It was amazing," she proceeds to fill her friend in.

* * *

"About time you made an honest woman of her."

Joey smirks at Graves. "Somebody had to."

"You didn't knock her up, did you?"

"Oh yeah, it was a miraculous conception."

"I always knew you had it in you."

Joey grins, "I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"I'm so happy," she says tearfully.

"Oh god, you're not going to cry as well, are you."

"It's the damn hormones." She wipes her eyes. "I nearly broke into tears the other day when I was reading a guy his rights."

"The armed robber?"

She nods. "He probably would have confessed if I had become a blubbering mess."

"You ok?"

"I told you, it's just the hormones."

"So it has nothing to do with Indi being released from hospital next week."

"Thanks a lot Joey, now I will be in tears." She looks over to her husband who was playing a game with Harley and VJ. "Sid saw her the other day and he said she had responded well to treatment but I'm still not sure if I want her around, especially with the baby on the way." She sighs, "And I feel bad for feeling that way. Dex loves his sister and I know that if I asked him to, he'd tell her to stay away and I don't want to make him do that."

"Why don't you just visit her in the city on the weekends, see how it goes before making a decision."

"Dex has been so supportive since my parents ditched me, I guess the least I can do, is give his sister another chance."

"You've found a great husband Graves and I'm sure he understands your reservations." She gives her a comforting squeeze. "And maybe Indi will surprise you."

"Yeah, maybe." She smiles, "Enough of my problems, this is your night."

"Oh, oh, my night is about to get a lot more interesting."

Graves looks in the direction Joey was. "Jesus, what the hell is he thinking bringing Freya here?"

"It's Xavier, he doesn't think, at least not with his brain." She shakes her head, "I could kill him for bringing her here." They both spare a glance at Nicole who was looking at Xavier, the hurt on her face obvious. "I half wish Roman had done more than ban them from seeing each other."

"Finding his daughter in bed with her older boyfriend, Xav's damn lucky Roman let him get out alive, especially when he dumped Nicole the next day and hooked up with Freya."

"I love my little brother, but he has a lot to learn about the right way to treat a lady."

"Nicole's classy for her age, Freya's just a slut."

"Graves!"

"Oh please, she got expelled from school after being caught a second time having sex in a storeroom and she only latched onto Xav because she thinks he's got prospects."

"He does have prospects," Joey admits, as surprised as everyone was at the way Xavier had thrown himself into his apprenticeship. "When he's finished his apprenticeship, John's going to sign over shares of the business to him."

"And I bet around that time, Freya finds out she's pregnant."

"She's not Indi."

"Not yet."

"We've all warned him about her." Joey shrugs, "It's his problem if he gets burned."

Freya smirks at them as she walks past.

"Bitch," Graves says, a little too loudly judging by the way Freya was scowling.

"A little catty, aren't we?" jokes Joey.

"I'm the size of a house, so yeah, I'm catty."

"You're not that big."

"I'm twice the size of Georgie and she's two months further along."

"You're not twice the size," she assures her yet again.

"I am bigger." When Joey says nothing, Graves glares at her. "Well?"

Knowing she was in a no win situation whatever she said, Joey tells her she wasn't bigger and then rolls her eyes when Graves calls her a liar. "Graves, you're gorgeous."

"Really?"

"If I didn't have Charlie and you were gay, I'd do you." She frowns, "That doesn't sound right."

Grinning, Graves hugs her. "Thank you for putting up with my shitty moods."

"Well, you've put up with mine for long enough, I figured it's only fair I do the same."

"You bitch, you did that deliberately." Everyone turns at Freya's screech.

"You should have looked where you were going," Nicole retorts, feeling satisfied at the mess her drink was making of Freya's dress.

"Freya, come on." Xavier tries to urge her away.

"Aren't you going to stand up for me?"

"I didn't see what happened."

"That fucking little whore deliberately tossed her drink on me."

Xavier winces, feeling all eyes on him. "Freya, you can't talk like that when there are kids around."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Well I do," Joey's cold voice making Freya swallow hard. "Xavier, I think your girlfriend should leave."

"Sorry Joey." He pauses. "Congrats on the engagement by the way." He drags Freya out of there.

"I'm sorry for making a scene Joey," Nicole says.

"Next time, use Harley's raspberry lemonade, it'll stain Freya's clothes more, but just don't do it on the carpet." She leaves a shocked Nicole and heads over to her fiancée.

"Corrupting the youth?"

"Better flying drink than flying fists."

"True." Charlie wraps her arms around Joey's neck. "Maybe we should have chosen the bedroom."

"It'll all be over soon."

* * *

"Finally, they're all gone," Joey groans some hours later, collapsing face down onto the bed next to Charlie.

"I'm totally beat."

Joey rolls onto her back. "This is going to be our first night under our own roof and I'm too tired to do anything about it."

"We have the rest of our lives."

"I like the sound of that."

She snuggles against Joey, closing her eyes. "I don't think I can move."

"I quite like you where you are." She kisses Charlie's forehead, closing her own eyes and quickly joining Charlie in a well-earned sleep.

* * *

_We skip forward again in the final chapter._


	95. Chapter 95

_Here is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading and for those who have reviewed. While this one comes to an end, there is still plenty to go with A New Beginning and I am working on a new CJ story which I will start posting soon._

* * *

**One Year Later:**

Shading her eyes against the sun, Charlie smiles as she watches Joey attack the waves in the semi-finals of the amateur surf carnival. "Look at her go Andy." She holds the little boy up so he too could watch her wife. "She's going to win." Her wife. Charlie never tired of calling Joey that. It was one year to the day that Joey had proposed to her and in three weeks, they'd be celebrating their first wedding anniversary. Charlie smiles as her mind drifts back to their wedding on the beach. As much as she had loved Joey in a dress at Georgie's wedding, since the night of the proposal, she had taken a definite liking to Joey in a tux and had insisted that she'd only marry her if she was in a tux. Joey had been only too happy to agree, but Penny, as she now liked to be called since the birth of her daughter, hadn't been so keen. She still got a chuckle at Penny in a tux as Joey's best man, baby bump and all. With Leah and Georgie also in the wedding party, they must have made quite a sight to the curious onlookers with three of the wedding party heavily pregnant. Despite Penny's grumblings, it had been a glorious day, the sun had shone brightly, all their family and friends were there, even the elusive Shandi had turned up. Joey's emotions had gotten the better of her and she had struggled to complete her vows while her wife had been a picture of serenity, though they'd both had tears in their eyes as they had exchanged rings. Joey had later blamed her for becoming a blubbering mess, saying it was her fault for looking too damn beautiful in her white, summer wedding gown. And even though it wasn't legal, from the moment they had taken their vows, Charlie felt married and took great pleasure in introducing Joey as her wife. She glances down at her finger, her matching wedding ring sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hey Charlie," Watson greets her as she sits down next to her, reaching over and tickling her son's belly as he played happily on Charlie's lap. "How's my little boy?"

"He's been watching his aunt surfing."

"At least he's not drooling like his Aunty Charlie," she teases.

"I'm not drooling." Watching Georgie with her son always reminds Charlie of how close they had come to losing both mum and baby when there had been complications during labour.

"Charlie, you only have to think about Joey and you drool."

"I do not," she says in an offended voice.

"You do get this dreamy look on your face though."

Smiling wryly, Charlie shrugs, unable to deny it.

"Why don't I take him off your hands," she reaches for her son.

"He's fine where he is."

Watson chuckles. "You can't keep him Charlie."

Charlie grins, tapping her nephew on the nose. "He's so cute though."

"You have your own on the way."

Charlie's hand goes to her belly, feeling the fluttering of movement there. Her decision to have another baby had been an easy one. The moment she had seen the look of wonder on Joey's face as she held her nephew for the first time and then she had held him herself, she had fallen instantly in love with the idea of having her own and much to Penny's amusement, while she had avoided twins, Charlie hadn't been so lucky, having just found out that she was having not one, but two babies. After so long not wanting another child, Charlie still wasn't sure who had been more shocked when the doctor told them they were expecting twins, her or Joey. Once the shock had worn off though, Charlie couldn't deny how excited she was at becoming a mother to two babies and she certainly didn't mind the extra attention Joey had been lavishing on her since they'd found out she was pregnant.

"You must be thinking of Joey again," Watson smirks.

"Her and our babies."

"It's an amazing gift you're giving my sister, Charlie."

"Joey never really said much, but I know how disappointed she was when she was told it was too risky for her to get pregnant and when we were talking to the IVF doctor, it just occurred to me." She still remembered Joey's reaction when she had asked the doctor about the possibility of her acting as a surrogate and carrying Joey's baby. And now that she was carrying a part of her wife inside her, she felt connected to Joey in a way she'd never felt connected to anyone before. Now, she was hoping that their babies would take after Joey more than the anonymous donor or at least have her gorgeous brown eyes.

"You realise that with your kids having Watson blood, you're going to have your hands full."

Charlie tickles Andy, making him giggle adorably. "This little guy is no trouble and he's a Watson."

"Oh, he's a perfect little angel for his aunts and other family, but he can be a right little monster when it's only his parents about."

Charlie raises him up, rubbing noses with him. "You don't play up for your mummy, do you?"

Watson rolls her eyes at her son's look of innocence. "He's too much like his Aunty Joey at times and Cousin Harley."

Thinking of her stepdaughter brought a smile to Charlie's face. Harley was a loving and carefree girl, but she was also her mother's daughter. Much to Joey's dismay, the eleven year old had embraced fashion and they were constantly butting heads about new clothes and what was appropriate for a girl of her age. "Harley certainly has a way about her and now she wants to paint her room lilac."

"She suddenly gone off pink, has she?"

"Yes and she's been at us for the past two days."

"I take it she tried you first," Watson says knowing Charlie still found it hard to say no to Harley when she turned those big browns eyes on her which was why Harley always tried her first.

"It is getting easier to say no but those eyes are a deadly weapon."

"And she knows how to use them." Watson watches her friend for a moment.

"What?"

She shakes her head, a smile on her face. "It's just you, married and pregnant and loving every second of it."

"It's your sister's fault."

"She does have a habit of turning people's worlds upside down, though usually it's in a bad way and they're crooks."

"This time she was the crook." Charlie rubs her belly affectionately. "She stole my heart and all of my doubts away and now I can't imagine my life any differently." Charlie tears her attention away from the little boy on her lap. "Has Hugo reached a decision yet?"

"He's not going back once his leave is over."

"You're ok with his decision?"

Watson nods. "He hasn't been happy with work for a long time. He hates the paper work and with the travel, he seems to be spending more and more time away from his family." She kisses her son's forehead. "And he really misses Andy. He could take another position, but it'd mean moving away from here and neither of us want that."

"Then he's going to buy into the family business?"

"Yeah. Hugo loves it out on the water and these past couple of weeks I've never seen him so relaxed and happy as when he's on one of the boats." She shrugs, "And I can't deny that I love having him home more."

"I've noticed," she smirks, making her friend blush.

"The charter business has really taken off and if Hugo buys in, John's hoping to expand even more."

Charlie thought her friend's words were somewhat of an understatement. Tourism had really picked up in the area and John had taken full advantage. The caravan park was regularly booked out, as was his chartering business. "Your mob will be taking over the entire town at this rate."

Watson grins. "It does seem a little like that, but at least we're bringing the locals in with us," she says, referring to John hiring locals to work for him on the boats and also going into business with Leah and Roman. Despite the troubles their kids had caused, when it came to business, John and Roman had set aside their differences. Despite the failure of the gourmet restaurant Martha and her cronies were using to launder money, Roman had seen the potential of such a restaurant in Summer Bay, if done right. When John had heard they were thinking of having gourmet meals on certain nights at the diner, he had offered them an alternative. He'd spotted the shell of a large boat and suggested that it could be refitted, a removable canopy and side panels with an adjustable height added for nights when the weather wasn't great and converted into a floating restaurant. Roman had loved the idea as it meant they could keep the diner running as usual and also have extra customers. John had brought the shell and done the refit, then rented it out to Roman at a reasonable rate; it was now moored permanently at the pier in front of the diner, meaning Roman could prepare the meals there and walk them down to the restaurant. The intimate setting and being on the water appealed to not just the tourists, but also the locals and the restaurant had had solid bookings for the past couple of months and for the next few. With the extra money coming in, Leah had been able to hire more staff for the diner, giving her more time to spend with her daughter, Maria.

"What's John planning next, a takeover of the council," jokes Charlie.

"If he had the time, he probably would but with Gina taking over as principal, his hands are a bit full at the moment with the extra work."

Thinking of Bartlett always makes Charlie shudder. It was bad enough when she'd found out Bartlett was a peeping tom, it was even worse when it was discovered he'd gotten a teenage girl pregnant. Penny's prediction had been spot on about Freya getting pregnant. Xavier had finished his apprenticeship in the shortest amount of time, and about a week after John had signed over shares of the business to him, Freya had revealed she was pregnant. Only instead of getting the marriage proposal she had been expecting, Xavier had dumped her, telling her he wouldn't marry her but would do right by the child, assuming he was the father. Freya's father had gone after him, leaving Xavier with two black eyes, a broken nose and a missing tooth but Xavier had the last laugh when DNA proved he wasn't the father. Seems he'd suspected that Freya had been cheating on him, only he had no idea it had been an old geezer, as he had put it. Freya had left town in shame when she was forced to reveal that she'd been sleeping with Bartlett in an effort to get him to overturn the expulsion because her parents had gotten sick of her bumming around and told her to get a job or go back to school. Gina had just finished her stint as a relief teacher but at the urging of her husband, she'd accepted the role of principal when it was offered.

Charlie glances over at Xavier who was joking around with Nicole and her boyfriend, Romeo. He had tried to get back with Nicole and she'd told him to get fucked but then they settled their differences and found a way to be friends when Nicole had started dating Romeo, who had already become a good friend of Xavier's.

"He got lucky, the silly little jerk," Watson says, echoing Charlie's thoughts.

"At least he's grown up a little."

"Yeah, until the next time he falls for the wrong girl."

"That's his problem."

"Yep, you're sounding more like one of us every day."

Charlie grins, "There are worse families to take after than you lot."

Watson looks out over the water. "Your father was a fool Charlie."

Charlie nods in agreement. Her father's sudden death last month of a heart attack had hit her harder than she'd expected. Joey had suggested that her grief was probably more to do with leaving things unfinished and she kind of agreed, which is why she went to his funeral, to say what she needed to say to his grave so she could really move on. "He must have been turning in his grave to have his pregnant gay daughter standing by his grave with her wife and illegitimate daughter."

Watson chuckles at the thought. "It made you feel better though, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did. That chapter of my life is finally over and now I have a wonderful future to look forward to."

"Hey mum," Ruby comes running up to her. She ruffles her cousin's hair as she kneels next to them, Andy giving her an adoring look. "Is it ok if April stays over tonight?"

"If it's alright with Irene," Charlie agrees, finding it a little easier to say yes to her daughter's request to have her girlfriend spend the night with her. The first time she'd refused outright, hating the idea that her now sixteen year old daughter was having sex but then she had remembered what Gina had said and had finally relented. Her daughter was going to be having sex whether she liked it or not and she'd rather she be safe under her roof than sneaking around.

"You're the best, mum." Ruby kisses her cheek before running back the way she'd come.

"Just think, in a few more years it will be Harley asking if her boyfriend can spend the night."

"Only if the boy has a death wish," jokes Charlie. "Ruby has a girlfriend so we don't have to worry about a pregnancy, but Harley likes the boys and neither Joey nor I really want to become young grandmothers."

Watson chuckles.

"Look Andy," Charlie says when she hears the announcement over the P.A. "You're Aunty Joey's just about to start her final."

"She'll win," Watson says confidently.

"I hope so."

"Looking forward to celebrating the win, are we?"

Charlie blushes, refusing to admit how much she enjoyed Joey's wins.

"Here she goes Andy."

She holds onto him as they watch Joey complete her ride and then wait for her opponent to surf. She bounces him up and down on her lap when her opponent falls off, giving the win to Joey.

"A big celebration tonight then," teases Watson.

Charlie glares at her. "Sometimes, I don't know who is worse, you or your sister."

"That would be my sister," Watson says, moments before a shadow blocks the sun from Charlie and she's showered in water. "Joey!" she complains as Joey shakes herself all over her.

"It's just water," she says with a big grin as she sits on her other side. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

Charlie leans over, their kiss long and slow.

"Get a room guys," Watson says with rolled eyes, teasing them yet again about how affectionate they were in public.

"Shut up sis," Joey murmurs between kisses. "I'm a married woman now, so this is allowed."

Charlie pulls back, "Hey, just because you married me and knocked me up doesn't mean you can always take liberties with me."

"That's not what you said last night."

Charlie blushes at the reminder. "Hush Joey, there's young ears about."

Joey takes her nephew's hand, his strong grip making her smile. Charlie watches on, still surprised at the progress Joey had made with her hand. While she had only gotten a fraction more movement back, with the aid of a specially fitted grip, she was now able to hold a pen and write; her writing wasn't very neat, but Gina had pointed out that Joey had always been a messy writer. Overall, her injury hadn't really affected her work and she'd even successfully been recertified for a firearm after learning to shoot left handed.

Joey leans in, blowing raspberries on her nephew's belly, making him squeal in delight. Charlie chuckles at his obvious joy. She gasps and blushes furiously when Joey then blows a raspberry on her belly, making her squeal, to her great embarrassment. "Joey! Stop it!"

Grinning cheekily, Joey reaches over, plucking her nephew from her lap. "You wouldn't hit a woman with a baby now, would you?" Joey lies down, letting Andy sit on her belly.

Finding Joey's behaviour with her nephew extremely endearing, Charlie lies next to her.

"Where are Leah and Penny?" Joey asks her.

"Maria decided that Leah's new top was the perfect place to bring up her last meal on."

"That sounds like our goddaughter," Joey says with a grin.

"Leah will be back as soon as she cleans up and Penny got a call and has gone to meet her folks at the diner."

"I still can't believe they waited until the day before their granddaughter was due to be born before extending the olive branch." Charlie raises her eyebrows at her wife's harsh tone. Joey smiles wryly, "She's like a little sister and I hate to see her hurt."

"I feel the same. I guess her parents finally realised that Penny was happy with her life and the decisions she'd made." In the six months since her daughter's birth, Penny still hadn't completely forgiven her parents, but she loved them and was willing to work through their problems, like she had with Indi. After a couple of meetings with Indi, Penny had realised that she had indeed changed and while she doubted they'd ever be great friends, they'd reached an understanding in their relationship, which had made Dex extremely happy. He loved having his sister spending time with them as a family and she was now a frequent visitor to the Bay. When Indi had turned up for the birth of her niece, even Charlie had been shocked at the change that had come over her; gone was the moody, foul-mouthed, sex-crazed woman she had first met, in her place was a rather shy and quietly spoken young woman who had been clean of both alcohol and drugs since her release from the hospital. To her surprise, Charlie actually found herself liking the young woman. "I just hope Penny and her folks can sort it all out."

"I'm sure they will, especially with Jade's help. She already has her dad wrapped around her little finger, so I'm sure she won't have too much trouble doing the same with her grandparents."

Charlie chuckles. Jade Walker-Graves had Dex completely enthralled the moment she was born and she had a way of making him know exactly what she wanted without words, and the doting dad was only too happy to comply. "I bet ours will have us wrapped around their little fingers," Charlie says, resting her hands on her belly.

"Have they been letting you enjoy the surfing?"

"I think they've tired themselves out with all that bouncing around they were doing earlier and are napping."

Joey's hand joins Charlie's on her belly, a smile of wonder on her face. "I still can't believe we're going to be mums."

"My expanding waistline is all the proof I need."

"Charlie, you're more gorgeous every day."

"Ok, that's it." Watson gets to her feet. "I'm going to rescue my son before he learns things he's far too young to learn."

"You want to stay with Aunty Joey, don't you?" Joey blows another raspberry on Andy's belly.

"As I said to Charlie, you're getting your own so you can't have mine." She bends down and plucks her son from Joey. For a moment it looked like he was going to protest, until he realised it was his mum who had snatched him up.

"You have nothing to fear Georgie, he's crazy about his mum," Joey teases her, her nephew gazing adoringly at his mother.

"I'm more worried about you corrupting the little guy."

"Oh please, he has Hugo for a father."

"Don't you listen to her about your father," she says gently to her son. "And when Aunty Joey faints during the birth of her kids, we can laugh along with daddy, can't we." She nods her head to encourage her son, who nods enthusiastically along.

"Hey, I'm not my brother," argues Joey. Hugo was the proud and doting dad who would never live down fainting in the delivery room. He continued to argue that it was out of worry for his wife and son when their lives had been in danger, but Joey had pointed out that he'd fainted well before there were any complications.

"We'll see who has the last laugh."

"Yeah well, I bet Hugo faints the next time too." They'd all been pleased to learn that the complications wouldn't prevent Georgie from having more children, though she and Hugo had put off extending their family for at least another year or two, much like Penny who'd threatened Dex with de-sexing after they'd had a pregnancy scare only a week ago. Penny was adamant that she wasn't having another baby until Jade was at least three years old but Joey and her sister had a bet to say she'd be pregnant well before then.

"I don't care if Hugo does faint." Watson kisses her son on the tip of his nose. "As long as he's in the room with me. Now, say goodbye to your aunties."

They wave goodbye, before Joey turns her attention back to her wife. "So, Mrs Buckton, we have some privacy at last," she says with a leer.

"Mrs Collins," her lips twitch at the name, both of them deciding to keep their names for convenience sake at work; having two Sgt Buckton-Collins would have been a little too confusing, though their kids, including Harley, would be Buckton-Collins. Ruby had decided against changing her name, worried her father might take offence if she had taken Joey's when she'd never had his. "We're on a public beach surrounded by half the town."

Joey grins, "Are we, because I can only see you."

Charlie leans over, capturing her lips. "I love how you make me feel."

"You're the love of my life Charlie, the mother of my children, the least I can do is make you feel like the most important person in the world."

"You do make me feel that...Oh!" Her eyes widen. "They're going again."

Joey places her hand on Charlie's belly. "Active little buggers."

"They take after you."

Joey grins, "Which one do you think is the ring leader, the boy or the girl?"

"Joey, it's too early to even know what sex they are, so we could be having two boys or two girls."

"It's a boy and a girl," she says confidently.

"You just want one of each."

"So do you."

"Ok, I do and I'd say it will be the one named after you that is the ringleader." Charlie had decided that whatever the sex, their firstborn would be named after Joey. Joey had argued against it, saying Charlie was already giving her so much but Charlie had been adamant and Joey had finally relented, secretly loving the idea of a baby named after her.

Grinning, Joey leans over, kissing Charlie's belly. "Joey, public beach," she reminds her.

"I can't help it, I just love you so much and you're just so damn hot pregnant."

Forgetting about everyone, Charlie drags Joey over her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. When the wolf whistles finally get through, she lets her lips linger a moment longer, before ending the kiss. "You are such a bad influence on me," she murmurs affectionately.

"In a good way."

"In a very good way."

Joey settles by her side. "You think we should let Harley paint her room again?" Joey asks suddenly.

"We could use the excuse that the paint fumes would upset me and the babies."

"That would work and by the time the babies are born, she'll have gone off the idea."

Charlie snorts. "She might want to paint it black by then."

"If she wants to paint it black, she can buy the paint herself and do all the painting."

"Don't tell her that Joey, she'd go and do just that."

Joey chuckles, "Yeah, she would." Joey stands and holds her hands down to Charlie. "Why don't we go join the others?"

Taking Joey's hands, she lets her pull her to her feet. Leaning against Joey for a moment, she brushes her lips against hers. "I love you."

"I love you to." Their lips once again meeting before they go and join the others.

* * *

Some months later, Joseph David and Brenda Charlotte Buckton-Collins were welcomed into the world. Gina had been so touched when they'd named their daughter after the son she'd lost, that she had broken down in tears and for once, Joey was the one offering comfort to her. While Charlie and the twins had come through the delivery unscathed, the same couldn't be said for Joey, who had fainted the moment Joseph's head had appeared. She now had a scar above her eye where she'd hit the trolley on the way down and rather than be embarrassed, she proudly wore the t-shirt that Hugo had printed up for her that had an arrow pointing toward her eye with the saying "I got this having a baby," while Dex wore a t-shirt proudly proclaiming his fertility. To no one's surprise, Penny had discovered she was pregnant again just days after the birth of her godchildren. After ranting and raving and tossing the Pill and condoms away in disgust, she'd quickly gotten over it all and as expected, was happily awaiting the birth of her second child.

* * *

Charlie enters the nursery, smiling at Joey who was cradling their daughter lovingly. The twins had been home for two weeks now and even with their nights disrupted with crying babies, everyone in the house couldn't be happier. Harley and Ruby doted on their siblings and Joey could barely take her eyes off them and neither could Charlie, especially when she gazed upon those little faces that were so like Joey's. Picking up her son, she sits in the chair beside Joey, their lips meeting briefly as they rocked their children to sleep.

THE END


End file.
